


Rywale

by Indra_I



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, Romance, SasuNaru - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 06:11:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 51
Words: 124,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indra_I/pseuds/Indra_I
Summary: Nowa (odświeżona i poprawiona) wersja Rywali. Sasuke i Naruto jako studenci Akademi Wychowania Fizycznego. Fanfik z elementami humorystycznymi, odpowiadający na niezwykle nurtujące pytania - co takiego można robić w wodzie poza pływaniem, czy ktoś może samym wyglądem powodować zaćmienie mózgu i kiedy najlepiej smakuje czekolada. SasuNaru, lekko zarysowane wątki poboczne, yaoi.





	1. Chapter 1

Prolog

Byli dla siebie obcy. Dzieliło ich wszystko, łączyło tylko jedno: miłość do sportu, a dokładniej pływania. Często mijali się na basenie, ale wtedy rzucali sobie tylko wyzywające spojrzenia. Jak rywal rywalowi. Do czasu…

Historia, od której wszystko się zaczęło i która w dość przewrotny sposób raz na zawsze zmieniła ich relacje, miała miejsce rok temu. Obaj starali się wówczas o przyjęcie do Akademii Wychowania Fizycznego, do sekcji pływackiej. Sasuke Uchiha, geniusz sportowy nie tylko na skalę swojego prestiżowego liceum, ale i całego lokalnego światka pływackiego, co nie było żadną niespodzianką, dostał się na uczelnię z pierwszym wynikiem. Przyjął wiadomość bez specjalnego entuzjazmu, jakby obojętnie. Jednak to były tylko pozory, ponieważ tak naprawdę sporty wodne stanowiły jego życie i nigdy nie brał pod uwagę innego kierunku studiów. Naruto Uzumaki, rywal z sąsiedniej szkoły, miał mniej szczęścia. Podczas egzaminów wstępnych zachorował i mimo że nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli o rezygnacji, jego ciało mówiło co innego. Uparł się jednak i poszedł na basen z gorączką, żeby wziąć udział w testach. Starał się jak mógł i rezultaty nie były najgorsze, ale okazały się niewystarczające. Kiedy kilka dni później przeczytał list odmowny, jego świat się zawalił. Tak ciężko na to pracował! Pływanie było pasją, której poświęcał swój cały wolny czas. To była największa radość w jego i tak już skomplikowanym życiu. Załamał się wtedy. A potem... Potem sam nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Ktoś na skutek problemów zdrowotnych zrezygnował, a na wolne miejsce wpisali jego. Był taki szczęśliwy – wymarzona szkoła. Jakby tego było mało, w końcu, po naprawdę długich staraniach, udało mu się umówić z dziewczyną z żeńskiej grupy pływackiej – Sakurą Haruno. Znał ją i był nią zauroczony od dawna, a ona wreszcie zgodziła się na randkę. Był w siódmym niebie. Przez kilka tygodni chodził z głową w chmurach, ciesząc się każdą chwilą z nią spędzoną. I pewnie trwałoby to dłużej, może nawet do dziś, gdyby nie on! Właśnie on! Przeklęty Uchiha!  
Tamten dzień Naruto zapamiętał na długo. Szedł korytarzem, prowadzącym z szatni do wyjścia, na spotkanie z dziewczyną i uśmiechał się sam do siebie. Planował zabrać ją dzisiaj na kolację i zastanawiał się właśnie nad wyborem miejsca, gdy ich zobaczył. Stali przy drzwiach damskiej przebieralni, Sakura obejmowała za szyję Sasuke i namiętnie całowała. On oddawał pocałunki, błądząc ręką po jej plecach, ale gdy tylko go dostrzegł, oderwał się na chwilę i uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Naruto już nie pamiętał, czy Sakura coś mówiła, wybiegł stamtąd najszybciej, jak się dało. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co widział. Zamknął się wtedy w swoim mieszkaniu i nie chciał z nikim rozmawiać. Zastanawiał się, jak można tak lekko traktować czyjeś uczucia, być tak obłudnym. Kilka dni później dowiedział się, że Sasuke rzucił Sakurę tak szybko, jak ją uwiódł. Jednak to go już nie obchodziło, stracił do niej szacunek. Całe zdarzenie pozostawiło po sobie tylko trwałą pamiątkę w postaci braku zaufania do kobiet. Od tamtego czasu nie umówił się już z żadną, a rywalowi poprzysiągł zemstę.

Przez czas, jaki pozostał do końca roku akademickiego, obserwował Sasuke. Chciał zebrać o nim jak najwięcej informacji i uderzyć w najczulszy punkt. Nie było to łatwe, bo Sasuke był z natury samotnikiem i nikt nie znał go za dobrze. No, może Neji Hyuuga cokolwiek o nim wiedział, w końcu mieszkali dość blisko siebie, jednak Naruto nie należał do dobrych znajomych Nejiego i wyciągnięcie od niego czegokolwiek, byłoby wręcz niemożliwe. Jedyne, co w takiej sytuacji mógł zrobić, to polegać na spostrzeżeniach własnych i kilku sprawdzonych przyjaciół. Nie zawiódł się. Stanęli na wysokości zadania tak, że pod koniec „śledztwa” dysponował już wystarczającą ilością informacji, by moc zaplanować odwet. Wiedział na przykład, że Sasuke nie umawia się więcej niż raz z jedną dziewczyną, i że w ogóle umawia się raczej na niezobowiązujący seks. Trzyma ludzi na dystans i nigdy nie odpowiada na pytania dotyczące swojej osoby. Jest chłodno uprzejmy dla każdego, ale nie interesuje się nikim szczególnie. To i kilka innych informacji wystarczyło, aby dojść do wniosku, że tym, na czym Sasuke najbardziej zależy, jest jego reputacja.

 

Rozdział 1

Budzik oznajmił godzinę szóstą trzydzieści. Naruto zwlekł się z łóżka i półprzytomny poszedł do łazienki. Mieszkał sam w kawalerce, którą dostał w prezencie od dziadka na swoje osiemnaste urodziny. Finansowo jakoś sobie radził, miał trochę pieniędzy po rodzicach, którzy zginęli w wypadku, a także sam odkładał, pracując w każde wakacje. Jednak z racji tego, że kwota na koncie nie była duża, a on zaczynał dopiero drugi rok studiów, coraz częściej musiał zastanawiać się nad tym, co dalej. Na ogół takie przemyślenia kończyły się pozytywnym „coś się wymyśli”, więc i tym razem Naruto wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się do swojego odbicia w lustrze. Wyrósł na przystojnego chłopaka. Codzienne treningi ładnie ukształtowały jego sylwetkę, teraz odzianą w jasne krótkie spodnie i pomarańczową koszulkę. Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego tak lubi ten kolor. Może kojarzył mu się z ciepłem? Tak czy inaczej, ta barwa pasowała do niego, podkreślała duże, błękitne oczy, stanowiące zdecydowany atut. Jednak najbardziej widoczną cechą, wyróżniającą go spośród innych, były niesamowicie jasne włosy, które od czasu, gdy pozwolił im trochę urosnąć, spadały mu kosmykami na czoło. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, Naruto był zadowolony ze swojego wyglądu i chyba nie tylko on, bo już wielokrotnie słyszał od dziewczyn komplementy. Reagował na nie miłym uśmiechem, ale w ostatnim czasie nie zaproponował nikomu randki. No właśnie… Przypomniał sobie tamten dzień. Znów ogarnęła go złość.  
– Już niedługo, Uchiha – powiedział sam do siebie. – Już wiem, jak zepsuć to, na czym ci najbardziej zależy, nadęty dupku.  
Przemył twarz zimną wodą, to zawsze dobrze robiło na ostudzenie emocji. Wrócił do pokoju i rozejrzał się, podziwiając bałagan, jaki udało mu się zrobić w ciągu ostatniej doby. Lubił swoje mieszkanie. Miał sporych rozmiarów pokój, z oknem wychodzącym na wschód. Musiał pamiętać o zasuwaniu rolet, inaczej, zwłaszcza latem, słońce nie dawało spać od wczesnych godzin porannych. Ściany pomalowane na jasnożółty kolor dawały poczucie ciepła, a niebieski dywan stanowił dla nich ciekawy kontrast. W lewym rogu, naprzeciwko okna, stało sporych rozmiarów łóżko. Naruto był zdania, że co jak co, ale wygodne spanie to podstawa. Dostał kiedyś, już nawet nie pamiętał od kogo, ładną, pomarańczową kapę mającą służyć jako przykrycie, ale zwykle leżała gdzieś zwinięta, bo nie miał w zwyczaju dbać o porządny wygląd swojego posłania. Tuż przy łóżku znajdowała mała szafka nocna, na której obecnie zalegały już dwa kubki po kawie, a pod samym oknem stało dość duże biurko, z którego i tak nie korzystał, bo prace domowe odrabiał na kolanach lub blacie kuchennym. W pokoju był jeszcze mały stolik z telewizorem i duża komoda.  
Kuchnia nie była odgrodzona od pokoju ścianą, ale właśnie wspomnianym blatem, zwykle zawalonym zeszytami. Reszta wyposażenia standardowa: lodówka, kuchenka, dwa krzesła i zestaw beżowych mebli – nic nadzwyczajnego. No, może poza jednym. Z sufitu zwisała wielka pomarańczowa lampa, kształtem przypominająca wir. Naruto zobaczył ją kiedyś na wystawie jakiegoś sklepu i nie wyszedł, póki sprzedawczyni nie opuściła ceny na tyle, by był w stanie ją kupić. Do dziś ta oryginalna ozdoba stanowiła jego ulubioną rzecz w całym domu. Jeżeli chodzi o resztę pomieszczeń, to obok kuchni znajdował się jeszcze spory przedpokój z ogromną szafą, a bezpośrednio z przedpokoju wchodziło się do łazienki. I to wszystko. Trzyosobowa rodzina z pewnością narzekałaby na ciasnotę, ale sam Naruto mieszkał tu wygodnie i w tym momencie właśnie kończył dopijać poranną kawę.  
– Czas na mnie – mruknął sam do siebie, a kubek wylądował na szafce nocnej, powiększając zgromadzoną tam kolekcję.

Pierwszy dzień nowego roku akademickiego zawsze obfitował w emocje. Głośne rozmowy, wszechobecny gwar i chaos. Naruto, który chwilę wcześniej wszedł do auli wykładowej, wypatrzył Sasuke w jednym ze środkowych rzędów. Teraz albo nigdy – pomyślał, poprawiając plecak na ramieniu. Okazja była idealna – pomieszczenie pełne studentów, mnóstwo dziewczyn zerkających na swojego bożyszcze. Naruto, celowo popychając innych, żeby zwrócić na siebie większą uwagę, przecisnął się do miejsca, w którym siedział obiekt jego zemsty. Jakaś szatynka prychnęła gniewnie, gdy oparł się o blat, patrząc na niego. Powstało lekkie zamieszanie, które wykorzystał. Z uśmiechem na ustach pochylił się w stronę Sasuke i nim tamten się zorientował, położył mu dłoń na karku, przyciągnął do siebie i pocałował namiętnie na oczach wszystkich. Gwar nagle ucichł. Każdy momentalnie wlepił wzrok w tą niecodzienną parę. Naruto odsunął się tak, by widzieć twarz rywala.  
– Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo tęskniłem za tobą – powiedział głośno i starając się wyglądać jak najbardziej poważnie, odszedł na swoje zwykłe miejsce na końcu sali.  
– No, no – gwizdnął jakiś chłopak. – Sasuke Uchiha jest gejem?  
Ktoś się roześmiał, ktoś inny klasnął dwa razy. A później, jak na komendę, wszyscy zaczęli coś mówić. Chichoty, dyskusje rozpoczęły się na nowo, tyle że tym razem dotyczyły tylko jednego – wydarzenia sprzed chwili.  
– No to by się zgadzało, w końcu nigdy z żadną na poważnie nie chodził – jakiś podekscytowany głos dobiegł uszu Naruto.  
– On faktycznie zawsze był jakiś dziwny. A tu proszę – zachichotał ktoś inny.  
Naruto uśmiechnął się w duchu, reakcja była taka, jakiej się spodziewał. Nie przejmował się zupełnie tym, że te plotki dotyczą także jego samego. Potrafił podchodzić do siebie z humorem i był więcej niż pewien, że jakoś to przeżyje.  
Do Sasuke dopiero docierało to, co się stało przed chwilą. Był tak zaskoczony, że nie zdążył w ogóle zareagować, nie zdążył nic powiedzieć. Zabiję cię, gnojku – pomyślał. Zacisnął ręce w pięści i zerwał się z zamiarem przestawienia nosa Naruto, ale w tym momencie do auli weszła kobieta.  
– Cisza – krzyknęła donośnym głosem.  
Wszyscy nagle przestali rozmawiać i wrócili na swoje miejsca. Tsunade może i na taką nie wyglądała, ale była jak tornado. Niektórzy po cichu, między sobą, nazywali ją Hogata, bo z charakteru przypominała wiedźmę. Każdy miał przed nią respekt, bo potrafiła dać nieźle popalić, a ci, którzy trafiali do niej na tak zwany dywanik, wychodzili stamtąd z nietęgimi minami.  
Wściekły Sasuke też opadł na siedzenie. Chwilowo nic nie mógł zrobić. Wyrwał kartkę z zeszytu, napisał coś na niej i złożył dwukrotnie. Podał siedzącemu za nim Nejiemu i mruknął.  
– Do Uzumakiego.  
– List miłosny? – Zaśmiał się cicho Neji, ale na widok ponurego spojrzenia czarnych oczu odpuścił i podał kartkę dalej.  
Naruto siedział z głową oparta na ręce i udawał, że słucha wykładu. Był z siebie niezwykle zadowolony i chichotał pod nosem, gdy nagle ktoś z rzędu niżej podał mu jakiś zwitek papieru. Rozwinął, "Już nie żyjesz" – głosił napis. Naruto przewrócił oczami, nie bał się Sasuke. Tamten może i starał się wyglądać groźnie, ale nie był żadnym chuliganem czy typem spod ciemnej gwiazdy. Zresztą, w razie czego, on też potrafił się bić.  
– Panie Uzumaki, rozumiem, że pan już wszystko wie i skupienie uwagi na moich słowach jest poniżej pana godności? – z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos. „Tornado” kierowało się w jego stronę. – Co to za korespondencja podczas mojego wykładu?  
Naruto spojrzał jeszcze raz na liścik. Może pod wpływem chwili, a może na skutek dzisiejszego zwycięstwa, do głowy przyszedł mu kolejny wredny pomyśl. Błyskawicznie zgniótł kartkę od Sasuke i wrzucił do plecaka, a na czystej, na szybko wyrwanej z zeszytu, naskrobał coś i złożył, zanim Tsunade wyrwała mu ją z ręki. Stanęła obok niego i rozłożyła papier.  
– Naruto, ja też za tobą tęsknię. Sasuke – przeczytała na głos.  
Aulą wstrząsnął ryk. Naruto udawał, że jest zawstydzony, ale w rzeczywistości cieszył się jak dziecko i gratulował sobie refleksu. Wzrokiem szukał Sasuke. Tego by sobie nie odpuścił, musiał zobaczyć jego minę. Była, jak się spodziewał, bezcenna. Sasuke wyglądał, jakby naprawdę miał zamiar go zabić.  
– Eh, a nie mówiłem, że list miłosny? – westchnął Neji, po czym dostał niekontrolowanego ataku śmiechu. – Nie no, Uchiha, przesadziłeś! – Pokładał się na stoliku, bijąc pięściami w oparcie krzesła Sasuke.  
Tsunade rozejrzała się po sali. Ogólna wesołość wybuchała raz za razem. Sama miała ochotę się roześmiać, ale stanowisko jej na to nie pozwalało. Musiała być bezwzględna, by utrzymać taki porządek, jak do tej pory.  
– Wystarczy – krzyknęła, a sala ucichła. – Oddaję panu Uzumakiemu to miłosne wyznanie, ale następnym razem załatwiajcie takie rzeczy w czasie wolnym, a nie na moich zajęciach!

Zbierzcie się wszyscy za jakieś dziesięć minut, mam wam coś do przekazania. – Trener Hakate Kakashi, wysoki, siwowłosy mężczyzna, ogarnął wzrokiem znajdujących się nad brzegiem basenu studentów i machnął ręką, przywołując ich do siebie.  
– Znowu kazanie? No nie, jakie to kłopotliwe – jęknął chłopak z kucykiem, siedzący na jednym ze słupków startowych.  
– Wiesz co, zawsze zastanawiało mnie, jak taki leń jak ty, osiąga dobre wyniki w sporcie? – zastanowił się Kiba Inuzuka, krótkowłosy szatyn, stojący obok.  
– Trzeba sposobem, drogi przyjacielu, sposobem. – Shikamaru Nara, właściciel kucyka, złożył ręce w coś, co kształtem przypominało odwróconą piramidkę. Miał ten odruch od zawsze, gdy się nad czymś zastanawiał.  
– Sposobem mówisz? – Zasępił się Kiba. – To może znajdź jakiś sposób, żeby moje rybki przestały zdychać.  
– Znowu?  
– Jakiś pechowy jestem. Papuga, chomiki, świnka morska, a teraz to! – Wygiął usta w grymasie.  
– Weź ty może daj sobie spokój z tym zoo, bo obrońcy praw zwierząt się tobą zainteresują.  
– Bardzo śmieszne. – Kiba naburmuszył się, ale po chwili szturchnął Shikamaru i się roześmiał. – Idzie nasza gwiazda. – Wskazał na Naruto, który z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach zmierzał w ich stronę.  
– No chłopie, ale żeś mu dowalił! – Przybił z nim piątkę. – Z tą kartką to omal nie spadłem z krzesła. Bo on chyba tego nie napisał, co? – spytał, mrużąc oczy podejrzliwie.  
– Jasne, że nie. – Wyszczerzył się Naruto. – Ale ciii…. – Położył palec na ustach.  
– Będzie próbował cię dorwać – stwierdził Shikamaru flegmatycznym, jak zwykle zresztą, tonem.   
– Może mnie cmoknąć gdzieś. – Naruto wzruszył ramionami.  
– No, cmokania to miał dzisiaj aż nadto. – Kiba z uciechy aż tupał w miejscu.  
– Ciekawe, czy moje przedstawienie było dość przekonujące, żeby wszyscy w to uwierzyli – zastanowił się Naruto.  
– Nie wiem, ale zdecydowanie zapewniłeś wszystkim poranek pełen wrażeń. Hyuuga, to myślałem, że się udusi ze śmiechu, a on przecież zawsze taki poważny. – Shikamaru oparł głowę na ręce, ale zaraz się wyprostował, bo właśnie mijała ich szczupła blondynka, która puściła do niego oko.  
Kiba szturchnął przyjaciela znacząco.  
– Leci na ciebie, jak nic – mruknął.  
– Spadaj.  
– Oj daj spokój, to było wieki temu. – Przewrócił oczami. – Bo wiesz – zwrócił się do Naruto, zniżając głos do konspiracyjnego szeptu – Nasz przyjaciel nie może wybaczyć Temari, że na początku pierwszego roku latała za Uchihą. – Włożył sobie pięść do ust, tłumiąc chichot.  
– Nie słuchaj go. – Shikamaru pokręcił przecząco głową. – Nie miał zamiaru wdawać się w dyskusję na ten temat.  
– A co, może nie?  
– Nie.  
– A właśnie, że tak.  
– Ale ty jesteś upierdliwy. – Shikamaru założył ręce za głowę i rozejrzał się wokół. – A tak poza tym, to właśnie przyszedł twój chłopak, Naruto.  
Po drugiej stronie basenu stał Sasuke we własnej osobie i wlepiał w niego wściekły wzrok.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke stał po przeciwległej stronie basenu sportowego i mrużąc oczy, wpatrywał się uparcie w Naruto. Napsuł mu on dzisiaj wystarczająco dużo krwi i chociaż pierwsza fala złości już minęła, to skutki jego wybryku będą odczuwalne jeszcze długo. Przekonał się o tym dobitnie, idąc korytarzem. Nikt co prawda nie odważył się zaczepić go wprost, ale śmiechy, chichy i szepty towarzyszyły mu na każdym kroku. Tak samo jak palące, pełne wyrzutu, spojrzenia dziewczyn. Chociaż tym się akurat nie przejmował.  
– O, tu jesteś! – Neji, który właśnie przed chwilą wyszedł z szatni, klepnął go w ramię. – Jak tam? – spytał, związując swoje długie, czarne włosy.  
– Nie zadawaj głupich pytań. – Sasuke spojrzał na niego ponuro.  
– A wy ten, no… – Neji wykonał nieokreślony gest rękami, nie kończąc jednak zdania.  
– Co? – Sasuke prawie że warknął.  
– No, czy między wami coś jest? – Neji odsunął się profilaktycznie, czując, że takie prowokowanie może się dla niego źle skończyć.  
– Tak, pieprzymy się na prawo i lewo, jak tylko mamy okazję – wybuchnął Sasuke. Dwóch przechodzących akurat obok chłopaków spojrzało na niego dziwnie. – A teraz spadaj, jak nie chcesz, żeby ciebie tez uważali za geja – dodał, mając dość całej sytuacji.  
– Nie unoś się tak, sam jesteś sobie winny. – Neji wzruszył ramionami. – Nikt cię tak naprawdę nie zna, więc nic dziwnego, że wierzą w każdą bzdurę – stwierdził fakt.  
– Zaraz rozwalę temu idiocie nos i zobaczymy, w co wtedy uwierzą. – Sasuke ruszył w stronę Naruto.  
– Odbiło ci? Tutaj? – Neji chwycił go za ramię.  
– Puść – wysyczał.  
– O rany, wyluzuj. – Neji znów się odsunął.. – Zresztą, on chyba nie zrobił tego bezpodstawnie, co? – Uniósł pytająco brwi, a nie doczekawszy się odpowiedzi, pokręcił głową i zostawił Sasuke samego sobie.  
Sasuke oparł się plecami o ścianę i przymknął oczy. Wiedział, dlaczego Naruto chciał go ośmieszyć. To była jego zemsta, za tamto… Przygryzł dolną wargę. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak pociągający widok teraz stanowi. Wysoki, smukły, ubrany jedynie w grafitowe kąpielówki. Sasuke miał bez najmniejszego wysiłku to, o co większość facetów może się starać i starać, ale i tak pozostanie to tylko w sferze ich marzeń. Idealna sylwetka, czarne jak węgiel oczy, spoglądające na wszystko i wszystkich z dystansem, tego samego koloru włosy opadające kosmykami na twarz. Wszystko razem dawało piorunujący efekt, nic więc dziwnego, że został uznany za najprzystojniejszego chłopaka na uczelni. Interesowały się nim nawet starsze dziewczyny, jednak to wszystko spływało po nim, jak woda po kaczce. Umawiał się, owszem. Ale sam nigdy nie nazywał tego randkami, ot, takie tylko spotkania, które zawsze prowadziły do jednego. Mimo że wielokrotnie były to koleżanki z drużyny pływackiej, z którymi miał o czym rozmawiać, to nigdy nie okazał żadnej z nich większego zainteresowania. Nie trafił jeszcze na osobę, która miałaby „to coś”. No, może poza jedną. Ale nie brał tego pod uwagę, bo ową osobą był jego rywal – ten sam, który dzisiaj zszargał mu reputację. Naruto fascynował go od dłuższego czasu, miał wszystko, o czym Sasuke marzył. Był radosny, swoją wesołością zarażał innych, potrafił śmiać się z siebie. Jego osobowość przyciągała ludzi jak magnes, emanował ciepłem. Swego czasu Sasuke starał się przebywać jak najbliżej niego. Zawsze wybierał sąsiedni tor i obserwował go ukradkiem. Z czasem stało się to już normą, że płynęli obok siebie, starając się wzajemnie prześcignąć. Wiedział, że to głupie, ale poza osobowością, fascynował go też wygląd Naruto: jasne blond włosy i cudownie błękitne oczy. Chciał mieć go zawsze w zasięgu wzroku. Po pewnym czasie doszedł do wniosku, że gdyby miał opisać ideał dziewczyny, byłaby ona kropka w kropkę taka jak on. Nie zmieniłby absolutnie nic.  
– No chodźcie, chodźcie. Nie ugryzę – głos Kakashiego przerwał te rozmyślania. Trener przywoływał wszystkich do siebie.  
Sasuke otworzył oczy i spojrzał na grupkę siedzącą nieopodal. Wcześniej, gdy wszedł na pływalnię, Naruto spoglądał na niego, czekając pewnie na jakiś kontratak. Widząc jednak, że stoi i nic nie robi, stracił zainteresowanie. Teraz śmiał się jak oszalały, pewnie z jakiegoś dowcipu znajomych. W jego oczach tańczyły radosne iskierki, a uśmiech rozświetlał twarz. Sasuke nigdy nie widział smutnego Naruto. Nigdy, poza tym jednym razem, który on sam sprowokował.  
Przypomniał sobie początki wszystkiego. Tamtego dnia, jak zwykle, zbierał się na trening i był z tego powodu bardzo zadowolony. Raz, bo uwielbiał pływać, dwa – wiedział, że go spotka. Co prawda prawie nigdy ze sobą nie rozmawiali, ale to nawet nie było istotne. Ważne, że ktoś taki istniał i poprawiał mu samopoczucie. Wszedł na pływalnie, szukając Naruto wzrokiem, ale go nie znalazł. Chcąc nie chcąc, wskoczył do wody i przepłynął kilka długości basenu, ale czegoś obok brakowało. A raczej kogoś... Naruto pojawił się dopiero pół godziny później, przepraszając trenera i obdarzając go swoim rozbrajającym uśmiechem. Już wtedy dostrzegł, że coś jest nie tak. To znaczy, dla niego nie tak. Naruto w ogóle nie zwracał na nic uwagi, nie chciał się ścigać. Patrzył tylko mało przytomnym wzrokiem na grupkę dziewczyn i jakoś dziwnie się uśmiechał. Sasuke, zły jak diabli, że coś takiego go rozprasza, przegrał właśnie wyścig z Nejim i miał dość. Koniec treningu przyjął z ulgą. Powlókł się pod prysznic, a potem do szatni. Naruto już nie było, musiał się chyba bardzo spieszyć, bo zostawił zapasową koszulkę. Na pewno była jego, nikt innych nie nosił pomarańczowych rzeczy. Podniósł ją, przez chwilę zastanawiając się, co z nią zrobić, w końcu zabrał, mając zamiar oddać na następnych zajęciach. Poszedł na parking i wsiadł za kierownicę swojej Hondy, rzucając wcześniej torbę na siedzenie pasażera. Wycofywał, spoglądając w lusterko, gdy nagle coś przykuło jego wzrok. Zobaczył Naruto i Sakurę – szli, trzymając się za ręce. On pochylał się, szepcząc jej coś do ucha, a ona chichotała. Gwałtownie wcisnął hamulec. Omal nie uderzył w inne auto…  
– Sasuke! – rozległ się krzyk trenera. Wyrwany z zadumy, rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Wszyscy spoglądali w jego stronę. – Trzeci raz do ciebie mówię, co z tobą? – Kakashi wyglądał na zirytowanego.  
– Panie trenerze, on zakochany – roześmiał się Kiba, nie patrząc jednak przezornie w stronę chłopaka, jakby bał się jego wzroku, wieszczącego zapewne rychłą śmierć.  
Sasuke spojrzał wściekły na chowającego się Kibę, zaraz jednak przeniósł wzrok na siedzącego obok Naruto. Niebieskie oczy wpatrywały się w niego, a mina wyrażała triumf, jednak coś było nie tak. Nie był to już ten rodzaj satysfakcji, co kiedyś, gdy go pokonał w wyścigu. Wtedy spojrzenie było przekorne, radosne i jakieś takie ciepłe. Teraz ironiczne i jakby lekko… smutne?  
– Tak więc, jeżeli pan Uchiha zechce, mimo rozterek sercowych, dołączyć do grona moich słuchaczy, będę wdzięczny – kontynuował Kakashi, nie mogąc sobie jednak odmówić złośliwego komentarza.  
– Jasne – rzucił, usilnie starając się ignorować innych.  
– Dobra, mam dwie informacje. Jedną dobrą, a drugą jeszcze lepszą. Od dzisiaj do grona trenerów dołącza mój kolega, Maito Gai. – Wskazał ręką w kierunku drzwi.  
Wszyscy spojrzeli na wchodzącego mężczyznę. Był on zjawiskiem, dosłownie zjawiskiem, niezwykłym. Zielony, bardzo obcisły kostium, czarne włosy obcięte „od garnka” i niesamowicie gęste brwi. Wyglądał jak skrzyżowanie płaza z kosmitą. Wyrazy niedowierzania na twarzach mieszały się z tłumioną chęcią wybuchnięcia śmiechem. Nowy trener podszedł do Kakashiego i klepnął go w plecy tak, że mężczyzna zarył nosem w podkładkę do notowania.  
– Hatake, więc znów się spotykamy. – Gai uniósł kciuk w geście „jest dobrze”.  
– Ehh, no tak – Kakashi westchnął i spojrzał na kolegę wzrokiem mówiącym „i po co mi to było”.  
– A to moi studenci? – Gai ogarnął wzrokiem osłupiałe towarzystwo. – Na pewno jest w was tyle energii, jesteście tacy młodzi – zawołał entuzjastycznie, ukazując w uśmiechu wszystkie zęby.  
Studenci spojrzeli po sobie z dziwnymi uśmieszkami, tylko jedna osoba uznała za stosowne coś odpowiedzieć:  
– Tak jest, trenerze. Wiosna, młodość! – To Rock Lee – chłopak, o dziwo, trochę przypominający z wyglądu nowego nauczyciela – wstał, najwyraźniej zafascynowany ekscentrycznym osobnikiem.  
– Jest jesień, kretynie – mruknął pod nosem Kiba, na co Naruto i Shikamaru parsknęli śmiechem.  
– Oto postawa godna podziwu. – Gai puścił oko i poklepał z aprobatą Lee po głowie.  
Chichoty przeszły już w głośny śmiech.  
– A druga wiadomość? – zawołał ktoś, mający chyba dość przedstawienia.  
Kakashi pokiwał głową.  
– W tym roku student z najlepszymi wynikami w swojej dyscyplinie sportowej, otrzyma wysokie stypendium – ogłosił.  
Wszyscy momentalnie ucichli. Naruto wpatrywał się w trenera, jego serce mocniej zabiło.

– Dobra rzecz, to stypendium – stwierdził Kiba, kiedy wychodzili z pływalni na świeże powietrze.  
Cała uczelnia składała się z kompleksu kilku obiektów. Był budynek główny, w którym mieli wykłady, obok znajdowała się ogromna hala sportowa, a naprzeciwko hali – właśnie pływalnia. Wszystko tutaj sprawiało wrażenie nowoczesnego, choć nie powinno to dziwić, gdyż była to jedna z najlepszych akademii.  
– No raczej. – Shikamaru włożył ręce do kieszeni spodni. – Pewnie zacznie się wyścig szczurów. Jakie to kłopotliwe – westchnął i spojrzał w chmury. Zanosiło się na deszcz.  
– Ale chłopie, taka kasa. – Kiba rozmarzył się. – Balowałbym codziennie. A ty, Naruto? – Zerknął na przyjaciela.  
Naruto szedł w milczeniu. Stypendium rozwiązałoby jego problemy finansowe. Nie musiałby się już martwić, jak poradzi sobie przez kolejne lata. Miał szanse, duże szanse. Osiągał naprawdę dobre rezultaty, prawie tak dobre, jak Sasuke. Ale z nim nie pójdzie łatwo. Zacisnął pięści.  
– Naruto? – Kiba pomachał mu ręką przed nosem.  
– Tak, jasne – odpowiedział. wyrwany z zamyślenia, choć nie słyszał nawet pytania.  
– Dobra, jutro pogadamy. – Shikamaru pożegnał się z Naruto i pociągnął nadal bujającego w obłokach Kibę za sobą. Obaj mieszkali w akademiku przy uczelni, więc zwykle tu się rozstawali.  
– Do jutra. – Naruto poprawił plecak na ramieniu i podszedł do miejsca, gdzie zwykle zostawiał swój czarno–pomarańczowy rower. Jeździł nim do szkoły zawsze, gdy pogoda na to pozwalała. Ze środków komunikacji miejskiej korzystał tylko w razie konieczności. Odpiął zabezpieczenie, wsiadł na siodełko i przejechał przez parking przed budynkiem uczelni. Coś było nie tak.  
– Cholera – zaklął pod nosem. Zsiadł i przyjrzał się uważnie oponom. W każdym z kół brakowało powietrza. Jakoś podejrzanie szybko zeszło… Oparł rower o ścianę budynku, dobrze, że woził ze sobą pompkę. Nie zdążył jednak nic zrobić, gdy poczuł gwałtowne szarpnięcie.  
– I co teraz? – Na wprost jego twarzy błyszczały groźnie czarne oczy. To Sasuke trzymał go za nadgarstki, przyciskając całym ciałem do muru.  
– Co ty robisz, do cholery. – Próbował się wyszarpnąć, ale bez powodzenia. Sasuke trzymał naprawdę mocno.  
– Już nie jest ci tak wesoło jak wcześniej? – syknął mu do ucha. – Zrobiłeś ze mnie geja przed całą szkołą.  
– Jak ktoś zobaczy, co robisz w tym momencie, to raczej szybko nie uwierzy, że jest inaczej – Naruto ponowił próbę wyrwania się. Niebieskie oczy pociemniały z gniewu. To do nich nie pasowało. Sasuke chciał, żeby były jak kiedyś: jasne, błyszczące, wesołe. Ale od tamtego incydentu, rywal nie spojrzał już tak na niego.  
– Bawisz się moim kosztem? – spytał trochę innym tonem.  
– Tak, jak ty zabawiłeś się kiedyś moim – odparł Naruto.  
Sasuke w tym momencie miał ochotę go uderzyć, jednak coś go przed tym hamowało.  
– Jesteś głupi – szepnął, pochylając się niebezpiecznie blisko jego twarzy, a po chwili rozluźnił uścisk. – Głupi i ślepy – dodał i puszczając nadgarstki, ruszył w kierunku swojego samochodu.

Sasuke siedział na łóżku, patrząc nieobecnym wzrokiem w okno. Był zły na siebie, bo okazał słabość. Nie sądził, że Naruto zemści się po tak długim czasie i to jeszcze w taki sposób. Gdyby tylko wiedział…  
– Niech to szlag – przeklął i wstał gwałtownie z łóżka, zrzucając przy okazji jakąś poduszkę na podłogę. To zaburzyło porządek panujący w pokoju o białych ścianach. Sasuke nigdy nie chciał innego koloru. Lubił, gdy biel kontrastowała z grafitowymi meblami oraz granatową kapą na posłaniu i dywanikiem tej samej barwy. Podniósł poduszkę i rzucając ją z powrotem na jej miejsce, skierował się do łazienki tuż obok pokoju. Miał ochotę na ciepły prysznic, woda zawsze go uspokajała, gdy był zdenerwowany. Może dlatego tak kochał pływanie? Odkręcił kurek i poczuł, jak kropelki wody spływają po ciele, jednak cholerne obrazy w głowie nie znikały. Miał wrażenie, że tym razem to chyba nie pomoże.   
Chwilę później zawinął ręcznik wokół bioder i wrócił do pokoju. Otworzył szafę, szukając czystego ubrania. Jego wzrok przykuł pomarańczowy materiał – koszulka Naruto. Nigdy mu jej nie oddał, już nawet nie pamiętał, dlaczego. Może zapomniał, a może nie miał okazji. Tamtego dnia, gdy ich zobaczył, siedział długo w samochodzie. Nie wiedział, dlaczego tak dziwnie zareagował. Znał tę dziewczynę, od dłuższego czasu podrywała go na każdy możliwy sposób. Najpierw przez liściki i znajomych, a potem już otwarcie. Umówił się z nią kiedyś dla świętego spokoju, ale pożałował tego bardzo szybko. Zachowywała się, jakby co najmniej zaproponował jej małżeństwo. A teraz szła za rękę z jego rywalem i się do niego kleiła. Sasuke trudno było uwierzyć, że tak nagle zmieniła obiekt uczuć. Kilka dni później przekonał się, że jego przypuszczenia były słuszne. Sakura chodziła z Naruto, a w międzyczasie dalej próbowała poderwać jego. Najwyraźniej swój obecny związek traktowała jak przejściową zabawę. Nie chciał się wtrącać, zresztą Naruto i tak by mu nie uwierzył, jednak sytuacja robiła się coraz bardziej absurdalna. Z tygodnia na tydzień on wyglądał na coraz bardziej zakochanego, a Sakura na coraz bardziej zdesperowaną, by mieć Sasuke. Nie planował tego, nie chciał, żeby tak wyszło. Miał zamiar tylko z nią pogadać, ale ona od początku mylnie interpretowała jego zamiary. Na końcu korytarza zamajaczyła pomarańczowa koszulka. Wtedy podjął decyzję. Objął dziewczynę i ją pocałował. Spojrzał na Naruto, chłopak stał zszokowany. Uciekł, a Sasuke postarał się, by Sakura za nim nie pobiegła. Dał jej fałszywą nadzieję, że będą razem. Dwa dni później powiedział wprost, co o niej myśli. Osiągnął cel. Naruto przekonał się, jaka jego dziewczyna była naprawdę. Jednak niebieskie oczy już nigdy nie spojrzały na niego tak jak dawniej.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke obudził się w bardzo złym humorze, choć właściwie to obudził go ryk Itachiego, jaki tamten wydał, najwyraźniej naśladując wokalistę jakiegoś zespołu. Według niego, starszy brat miał wiele wad, ale najgorszą było jego wycie wraz z słuchaną, zdecydowanie za głośno, muzyką. Itachi nie był zadeklarowanym wielbicielem jakiegoś określonego gatunku, toteż Sasuke nigdy nie wiedział, jakimi to dźwiękami zostanie uraczony. Dzisiaj najwyraźniej był dzień death metalu.  
Obrócił się na bok i zerknął na budzik – ósma rano, a zajęcia miał dopiero na jedenastą. Mógłby jeszcze trochę pospać, gdyby nie ta druga, zdaniem Sasuke, zdecydowanie mniej udana, pociecha państwa Uchiha. Marszcząc brwi, zwlekł się z łóżka i poszedł do znajdującego się tuż za ścianą pokoju brata, z zamiarem urządzenia mu awantury. Darował sobie pukanie, w takim hałasie to i tak nie miałoby sensu, i wszedł do środka. Widok dla zwykłego obserwatora na pewno byłby niecodzienny, ale on już dawno przywykł. Itachi, w szlafroku i z rozpuszczonymi włosami, biegał po pokoju i dwoma linijkami uderzał we wszystko, co popadnie, udając perkusistę. Wydawał przy tym dziwne dźwięki do niczego niepodobne. Sasuke podszedł do dudniącej w tle wieży i wyłączył ją.  
– O, cześć! Już nie śpisz? – Itachi dopiero zauważył brata. Odłożył linijki na zawalone jakimiś papierami biurko. Pod względem dbania o porządek, nie różnił się chyba niczym od Naruto.  
– A wyglądam, jakbym spał? – Sasuke spojrzał na niego spod byka, robiąc krok naprzód i nadeptując przy okazji na jakąś książkę.  
– Obudziłem cię? – Itachi podszedł i zabrał z podłogi swoje ulubione fantasy. Wygładził okładkę i odstawił tomik na półkę.  
– Twoje wycie umarłego by obudziło – Sasuke skrzyżował ręce, opierając się o jedną ze ścian. Pokój Itachiego drażnił jego zmysł estetyczny. Nie było tu oczywiście brudno, brat nie był niechlujny, ale lubił zostawiać rzeczy gdzie popadnie. Co dziwne, zawsze potrafił wszystko znaleźć, kiedy zachodziła taka potrzeba.  
– Aż tak źle? – udał zmartwionego.  
Sasuke, z chęcią mordu w oczach, spojrzał na brata.  
– Kpisz sobie ze mnie? – spytał tonem, który nie wróżył nic dobrego.  
– Gdzieżbym śmiał. O panie i władco! – Itachi, tłumiąc śmiech, wykonał coś na kształt dworskiego ukłonu. – Wybacz mi, maluczkiemu.  
– Ty naprawdę jesteś kopnięty. – Sasuke patrzył na starszego brata jak na idiotę. – Na pewno masz dwadzieścia pięć lat? Czasami odnoszę wrażenie, że tylko pięć.  
– Za to ty zachowujesz się jak zgorzkniały staruszek – Itachi nie pozostawał dłużny. – Już nie nabzdyczaj się tak. – Podszedł, rozciągnął bratu w zabawny sposób policzki, zrobił zeza i uciekł do łazienki.  
– Itachi! – ryknął Sasuke i pobiegł za nim.

Naruto wyszedł z łazienki ze szczoteczką do zębów w ustach i nastawił wodę na kawę. To był jego poranny rytuał, inaczej chodziłby cały dzień półprzytomny. Kawa musiała być koniecznie rozpuszczalna i koniecznie z mlekiem, innej nie ruszył. Dokończył poranną toaletę i usiadł przy stole. Jedząc płatki, wpatrywał się w zdjęcia na komodzie, jedno z nich przedstawiało rodziców. Zginęli w wypadku samochodowym, kiedy miał dwa lata. Nie pamiętał ich, był wtedy za mały. Jednak to nie zmieniało faktu, że bardzo mu brakowało mamy i taty. Na drugiej fotografii uśmiechał się białowłosy mężczyzna. To on zajmował się nim przez większość jego życia, był jedyną rodziną. Dziadek Jirayia. Naruto kochał go, jak nikogo na świecie. On nauczył go wszystkiego i zaraził miłością do sportu. Mieszkali razem do czasu, gdy Naruto wyjechał do szkoły z internatem. Bardzo mu brakowało dziadka, ale tylko tak mógł rozwijać swoje umiejętności. Gdy dowiedział się o śmierci Jirayii, był załamany. Nie mógł sobie darować, że nie było go przy nim w tamtym momencie. Rzucił się w wir treningów, poświęcając im cały swój czas i energię. Każdy sukces motywował go jeszcze bardziej i dzięki temu osiągał naprawdę obiecujące rezultaty. Już wtedy miał jeden cel. Być lepszym od Uchihy.  
Woda się zagotowała. Naruto wstał i poszedł zalać napój. Przypomniał sobie wczorajszą sytuację. Myślał, że Sasuke przestawi mu nos, a ten go puścił. Był tak zdziwiony, że aż krzyknął za nim: „I co, dlaczego nic nie zrobiłeś!?”. Ale Sasuke odwrócił się i z ironicznym uśmiechem na ustach stwierdził tylko: „Bo miałem taki kaprys”.

Sasuke był coraz bardziej zirytowany. Brat miał dzisiaj niekwestionowany wpływ na jego humor, ale było coś jeszcze. Wściekał się sam na siebie, za swoje myśli i zachowanie względem Naruto. Ten kretyn go ośmieszył, a on pozwolił sobie na chwilę słabości. To się więcej nie powtórzy. Trzeba zakończyć tę chorą, niezrozumiałą fascynację. I to jak najszybciej.

Naruto stał przed budynkiem uczelni z Kibą, Shikamaru i paroma innymi osobami. Wyglądał na bardzo zadowolonego, ale gdy tylko go zobaczył, spojrzał na niego z dziwnym uśmieszkiem. To przeważyło szalę. Sasuke podszedł szybkim krokiem i nim Naruto zdążył coś powiedzieć, leżał na ziemi, trzymając się za nos. Wszyscy patrzyli zdezorientowani..  
– Ej, dobra, spokojnie. – Shikamaru próbował pełnić rolę rozjemcy.  
– Nie wtrącaj się! – padło jednocześnie z ust obu rywali.  
– O, więc jednak nie zamierzasz zasłaniać się kumplami? – Sasuke uśmiechnął się ironicznie.  
– Nie. – Naruto podniósł się z ziemi. – I już dawno powinienem był to zrobić! – Rzucił się na Sasuke, przytrzymując go za koszulkę i celując pięścią w brzuch. Ten zablokował atak, łapiąc go za nadgarstek. – Myślisz, że możesz mi coś zrobić? – wycedził mu do ucha. – Nie rozśmieszaj mnie.  
Coraz więcej ludzi gromadziło się, żeby obejrzeć to widowisko. Naruto wyszarpnął rękę z uścisku i markując kolejny cios, kopnął Sasuke w krocze. Chłopak zgiął się z bólu, ale to tylko jeszcze bardziej go rozwścieczyło. Rzucił się na Naruto, uderzając w żołądek i przewracając na ziemię. Ścisnął mu ręce.  
– Jesteś takim idiotą – szepnął.  
– Przynajmniej nie jestem zimnym, pieprzonym egoistą – Naruto, w przeciwieństwie do niego krzyknął i uderzył go głowa w klatkę piersiową.  
Poczuł, że chłopak na chwilę zwolnił uściska, przez co zdołał się wyrwać. Uderzył pięścią w policzek Sasuke, ale zaraz otrzymał taki sam cios w twarz. Bili się już na poważnie. Po kilku minutach Sasuke miał rozcięty łuk brwiowy i wargę, a Naruto ledwo trzymał się na nogach. Przegrywał, co do tego nie było wątpliwości, ale nie poddawał się. Obaj musieli wyładować na sobie złość. Jeden, tą tłumioną od jakiegoś czasu i – jak mu się wydawało – słuszną, drugi – powstałą zaledwie wczoraj.  
– No co, tylko na tyle cię stać? – Sasuke patrzył na zgiętego wpół Naruto.  
– Jesteś gnojkiem. – Chłopak oddychał ciężko.  
– Tak, tak, jestem. A teraz wynoś się, bo zmienię zdanie i naprawdę poważnie cię uszkodzę. – Sasuke wykonał ręką gest, jakby odganiał muchę.  
– Ty dupku! – Naruto zaatakował.  
Sasuke złapał jego ręce i wykręcając, rzucił nim o ziemię. Na nieszczęście ten podciął mu nogi tak, że wylądował na nim całym ciężarem ciała. Coś jakby chrupnęło. Sasuke dostrzegł tylko, że Naruto pobladł, a jego twarz wykrzywiła się w bólu. Odsunął się, ale chłopak nie wstał. Leżał, trzymając łokieć. Cholera, chyba złamałem mu rękę – pomyślał przerażony.  
Do większości obserwatorów dopiero docierało, co się wydarzyło. Kiba i Shikamaru pomagali Naruto wstać.  
– Wam chyba kompletnie odbiło. – Kakashi pojawił się ni stad, ni zowąd. Spoglądał to na Sasuke, to na Naruto, trzymającego bezwładną rękę. – Uzumaki musi jechać na pogotowie – westchnął. – Uchiha, ty też, to chyba wymaga szycia. – Obejrzał ranę na twarzy Sasuke. – Zawiozę was.

Obaj siedzieli w poczekalni, ponieważ Kakashi musiał wracać na uczelnię. Nie odzywali się do siebie ani słowem. Naruto był załamany. Na parę tygodni będzie unieruchomiony, więc teraz to już na pewno nie zdobędzie stypendium. Jego szanse malały. W tym momencie nienawidził Sasuke całym sercem. Z kolei Sasuke czuł się naprawdę głupio, nie chciał złamać Naruto ręki. Jako rywal z drużyny pływackiej zdawał sobie sprawę, co to znaczy. On nie będzie mógł trenować przez jakiś czas.  
– Uchiha Sasuke – pielęgniarka wyczytała nazwisko i zaprowadziła go do jakiegoś pokoju. Chwilę później Naruto został poproszony do innego.  
Wyszli ze szpitala w ponurych nastrojach. Naruto z ręką w gipsie, Sasuke z bandażem na głowie. Mieli wrócić na campus autobusem, choć Naruto poważnie zastanawiał się, czy to ma sens. Zostawił tam co prawda rower, ale jak do cholery ma na nim jechać w takim stanie? Sasuke był w o wiele lepszej sytuacji, bo nie dość, że miał obie ręce sprawne, to jeszcze przyjechał samochodem. Naruto doszedł do wniosku, że jednak lepiej będzie udać się od razu do domu. Już miał odwrócić się i bez słowa odejść, gdy poczuł dłoń na ramieniu. Odwrócił się, zdezorientowany.  
– Odwiozę cię – zaoferował chłopak, nie patrząc mu w oczy.  
– Nie trzeba. – Szarpnął się i chciał odejść, ale silny uścisk na to nie pozwolił.  
– Daj spokój. – Sasuke pociągnął go do autobusu, który właśnie podjechał.

Pół godziny później Sasuke odwiózł Naruto i jego rower do domu. Wypadało pomóc komuś, komu się złamało rękę. Niby sam się prosił, ale wina była obustronna, bo to on rzucił się pierwszy.  
Naruto tylko kiwnął głową w podziękowaniu, zabrał swój rower i poszedł w stronę mieszkania. Nie wyobrażał sobie, jak będą wyglądały następne cztery tygodnie. Unieruchomione zostało prawe ramię, więc odpadało robienie notatek na zajęciach, chociaż i tak zwykle pożyczał je od kogoś. Będzie też musiał jeździć środkami komunikacji miejskiej, choć to akurat najmniej istotne. Najgorsze było to, że przez ten czas będzie mógł jedynie patrzeć, jak trenują koledzy, sam nie mogąc nic zrobić. Spuścił głowę i powlókł się do klatki schodowej.  
Sasuke obserwował jak Naruto prowadzi swój rower. Naprawdę dziwnie się czuł. Było mu przykro, a na palcach jednej ręki mógłby wyliczyć takie sytuacje. Zacisnął dłonie na kierownicy, wrzucił bieg i pojechał do domu.

Miał ochotę zagrzebać się w łóżku i zasnąć, za dużo myśli kłębiło się w jego głowie. Chciał, aby wszyscy zostawili go w spokoju. Usłyszał huk na schodach i serię przekleństw. Po chwili dało się słyszeć jakieś punkowe tony.  
– Itachi! – krzyknął ostrzegawczo.  
– Cześć, Sasuke. – Starszy brat wsadził głowę do pokoju. – A ty znowu spędzasz wieczór w domu? – spytał, rejestrując bandaż na głowie leżącego. – Co ci się stało?  
– Przycisz muzykę – Sasuke zignorował pytanie.  
– Ale jesteś sztywny. – Itachi przewrócił oczami.  
– Ty za to jesteś aż za bardzo wyluzowany – burknął i nakrył głowę poduszką, dając tym samym do zrozumienia, że chce spać.  
– Jak się dalej tak będziesz zachowywał, to ci życie ucieknie. Nawet nie będziesz wiedział, kiedy – westchnął Itachi i wyszedł z pokoju.  
Sasuke nie mógł zasnąć, męczył się. Z pokoju obok dolatywały stłumione dźwięki i słowa. Miłość to późna godzina, absolutna przyczyna…  
Cholerny Itachi, czy on nie wie, która jest godzina? Zawsze się tak zachowuje, jak zostają sami w domu. Musi z nim o tym poważnie porozmawiać. Zamknął oczy. Nic się nie działo, a może jednak? W jego głowie działo się chyba aż za dużo. I po cholerę on w ogóle o tym myśli. Przecież to nielogiczne. Tak, to bezsensowne. Musi przestać… Kiedyś codziennie chodził na pływalnię, nawet, gdy nie było treningu. Miał nadzieję, że zobaczy tą blond czuprynę i niebieskie błyszczące oczy, które poprawią mu nastrój. Właściwie, dlaczego myśli teraz o Naruto, powinien raczej o kimś innym. Sasuke próbował przywołać obraz którejś z koleżanek, ale te ulatniały się tak szybko, jak powstały. Dlaczego, dlaczego żadna dziewczyna nie wzbudzała w nim cieplejszych uczuć? Przecież były ładne, inteligentne…   
– Taka miłość jest jedna, ty jesteś jedna. Jesteś podwiniętą rzęsą pod moją powieką – wydzierał się Itachi.  
– Zamknij dziób, do cholery – jęknął Sasuke sam do siebie.  
Pewnie brat znowu przeżywa jakieś zauroczenie i uważa, że cały świat musi o tym wiedzieć. Naciągnął mocniej poduszkę. Niedawno cała szkoła dowiedziała się, że on jest gejem. A przecież nie jest. Jakby ktoś wiedział, co się dzieje w jego głowie i mógłby mu to wyjaśnić. Itachi? Nie, ten to żyje we własnym świecie. A może żyje w normalnym, a Sasuke ma swój własny świat? Zamknięty przed innymi na cztery spusty. Zawsze taki był…  
Pamiętał, jak kiedyś, gdy miał sześć lat, poszedł z rodzicami i bratem do centrum handlowego. To było jakoś w grudniu, wszędzie ozdoby świąteczne, światełka. Na samym środku sklepu siedział staruszek przebrany za mikołaja. Sasuke już wtedy nie wierzył w tego typu rzeczy i bynajmniej nie było mu z tego powodu przykro. Patrzył ironicznie na podekscytowane dzieci, gdy nagle Itachi chwycił go za ramię i zaciągnął do kolejki. Sasuke stanął pośród rozgorączkowanych małolatów z naburmuszoną miną, nie zwracając uwagi na to, co mówi starszy brat. Kiedy przesunęli się na początek, kategorycznie odmówił ”robienia z siebie idioty”. Wtedy jedenastoletni brat sam podszedł i roześmiany, usiadł Mikołajowi na kolanach. Mama zrobiła zdjęcie, które przez dłuższy czas było przedmiotem żartów całej rodziny i samego Itachiego. Oprawił je sobie nawet w ramkę i powiesił na ścianie w pokoju. Do dziś tam jest.  
Sasuke przewrócił się na drugi bok. Itachi mówił, że ucieka mu życie. A co, może ma być taki jak on i ten jego kumpel? Prychnął pod nosem. Brat poznał Sasoriego na uczelni, gdy ten zmieniał treść ogłoszenia. Tego dnia rektor ogłosił godziny wolne od zajęć, ponieważ odbywała się jakaś konferencja. Miały trwać od dziesiątej do szesnastej, a czerwonowłosy chłopak przerabiał szóstkę na ósemkę. Itachi z wielkim entuzjazmem mu w tym pomógł i tak się zaprzyjaźnili. Mieli podobne charaktery, lubili robić zamieszanie i uwielbiali imprezy. Sasori mieszkał w akademiku, więc Itachi zaczął w nim spędzać dużo czasu, odkrywając nowe zalety bycia studentem. Kiedyś zabrał ze sobą Sasuke, który był wówczas jeszcze licealistą. Siedzieli na dachu przybudówki i oceniali z góry każdą przechodzącą dziewczynę. Sasori i Itachi mieli odmienne spojrzenia, przez co ciągle się sprzeczali i wyrzucali – w niewybrednych słowach – brak gustu. Sasuke miał dość i poszedł do domu, stwierdzając, że jego brat to duże dziecko, a czerwonowłosy roztrzepaniec – jeszcze większe. Itachi skończył studia dwa lata temu, ale prawie nic się nie zmienił. Pracował teraz w firmie ojca, zawsze pilnując, z zegarkiem w ręku, żeby nie zostać w biurze ani minuty dłużej niż trzeba. Dalej przyjaźnił się z Sasorim, który był obecnie na piątym roku, więc akademickie wygłupy trwały. Swego czasu Sasuke zastanawiał się nawet, czy przypadkiem tych dwóch nie łączy coś więcej poza przyjaźnią, szybko się jednak przekonał, że tak nie jest. A jakby było, to miałby coś przeciwko? Powoli zamykały mu się oczy. Nie, chyba nie. Jest tolerancyjny.


	4. Chapter 4

Kiba i Shikamaru siedzieli przed budynkiem akademii na ozdobnym ceglanym murku, który postawiono wzdłuż głównego chodnika prowadzącego z parkingu na uczelnię. Było to bardzo popularne wśród studentów miejsce, oblegane zwłaszcza w ciepłe dni, gdyż na polanie za ogrodzeniem lubiły przebywać dziewczyny. A skoro z początkiem października pogoda dopisywała, to Kiba mógł w tym momencie bezkarnie obserwować studentki, śliniąc się przy tym niemiłosiernie. Shikamaru, chwilę wcześniej upewniwszy się, że w żeńskim towarzystwie nie ma interesującej go osoby, rozwiązywał krzyżówkę. To było jego hobby, niestety dość denerwujące, bo zawsze myślał na głos.  
– Na niej siadasz, na cztery litery… – przeczytał jedno z haseł do odgadnięcia.  
– Ma niezły tyłek. – Kiba wpatrywał się w pewną blondynkę i kompletnie nie słuchał przyjaciela.  
– Tyłek nie pasuje. Na pe… P U F A – wpisał odpowiedź Shikamaru.  
– I te nogi – rozmarzył się Kiba.  
– Teren poniżej poziomu morza… – Shikamaru zdawał się nie interesować spostrzeżeniami towarzysza, jednak uniósł na chwilę wzrok znad krzyżówki. Faktycznie, dziewczyna była niczego sobie, jak to zwykł określać. Wysoka, szczupła, zgrabne nogi i długie blond włosy. Nic dziwnego, że Kiba dostał małpiego rozumu. Chociaż, jakby się zastanowić, on zawsze głupiał na widok atrakcyjnych przedstawicielek płci przeciwnej.  
– Ciekawe, czy by się ze mną umówiła. – chłopak zerknął na kolegę, ale ten na powrót zainteresował się swoim hobby.  
– D E P R E S J A – przeliterował.  
– Nie no, depresję to ja zaraz będę miał. Shikamaru, możesz czasem słuchać, co do ciebie mówię? – Kiba chciał wyrwać przyjacielowi długopis, ale tamten zrobił skuteczny unik.  
– Imię żeńskie na siedem liter, pierwsza A – kontynuował.  
– Wiesz, że do tej pory nawet nie wiem, jak ma na imię? – Urażony brakiem zainteresowania swoimi problemami Kiba chciał tym razem zabrać krzyżówkę, ale Shikamaru odsunął się.  
– Ino – mruknął.  
– Nigdy się nie przedstawiłem. – Chłopak nie zwrócił uwagi na to, co mówił kolega.  
– Mówię ci, że Ino – powtórzył trochę głośniej.  
– Co? Skąd wiesz? – Kiba obrócił się gwałtownie, zrzucając przy okazji swój plecak. Musiał po niego zeskoczyć.  
– Znam ją dobrze, chodziliśmy razem do podstawówki – dobiegł go głos z góry.  
– Ty, serio? Jaka jest? – Zarzucił plecak na ramię i z powrotem ulokował się na murku, patrząc z nadzieją.  
– Upierdliwa jak cholera. Zresztą, stary, odpuść sobie. Fanka Uchihy. – Shikamaru wzruszył ramionami.  
– Eeee... – Kiba był wyraźnie zawiedziony. Dwa ostatnie słowa wystarczyły, żeby stracił humor. Przynajmniej na chwilę, bo kiedy obok blondynki pojawiły się dwie inne koleżanki, szybko go odzyskał. – To na pewno któraś z nich się ze mną umówi – oświadczył.  
Shikamaru tylko przewrócił oczami i wrócił do przerwanego zajęcia.

Naruto przyjechał do szkoły autobusem. Nienawidził tłoku, ale nie miał wyboru, inaczej by się spóźnił. W nocy prawie nie zmrużył oka, tak go męczyła myśl, że nie będzie mógł trenować. Po krótkiej drzemce nad ranem obudził się w podłym nastroju i jego wygląd był tego odzwierciedleniem: blady, podkrążone oczy i ta nieszczęsna ręka na temblaku. Idąc chodnikiem i mijając innych studentów, zauważył przyjaciół.  
– Hej – podszedł i przywitał się, jednak nie wypadło to zbyt entuzjastycznie.  
– Cześć – Shikamaru, mimo że jemu z kolei nic nie dolegało, też nie brzmiał jak ktoś tryskający energią o poranku. Choć do jego sposobu mówienia wszyscy znajomi oraz wykładowcy zdążyli się już chyba przyzwyczaić.  
Kiba z dziwnym uśmieszkiem na twarzy przyglądał się Naruto.  
– No co? – Chłopak oparł się o murek.  
– Nic, tylko wyglądasz jakby cię ktoś zjadł i wy...– nie zdążył dokończyć, bo Naruto ściągnął go na dół w niezbyt delikatny sposób.– Ty jesteś jakiś nadpobudliwy, daję słowo! – Kiba odskoczył na bezpieczną odległość.  
– Część ciała na pięć liter, pierwsza P… – usłyszeli głos Shikamaru.  
Obaj, jak na komendę, zerknęli w dół na swoje spodnie i parsknęli śmiechem.  
– I czego rżycie? Wyobraźcie sobie, że są jeszcze inne części ciała na P, poza penisem… – spojrzał na nich zdegustowany, nie zauważając, że w tym momencie podeszła do nich Temari.  
– Cześć. – Dziewczyna starała się nie roześmiać, patrząc na Shikamaru, który momentalnie zrobił się bardziej czerwony niż sweter, który miała na sobie. Chłopak miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię, na dodatek Kiba, który nie wykazał się taktownością koleżanki, na widok miny przyjaciela zaczął uderzać głową w ścianę, wydając dziwne dźwięki. Naruto skulił się i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.  
– Na pięć liter może być palec – zaproponowała Temari, a kąciki ust lekko jej drgnęły.  
– Widzisz, Shikamaru, my chcieliśmy ci powiedzieć, że palec, ale ty z tym penisem... – Kiba pokiwał głową z politowaniem, prawie dławiąc się powstrzymywanym chichotem.  
– Taak, jesteś gorszy niż Sai – Naruto podjął grę. Temari też się uśmiechnęła. Wspomniany student był dość ekscentryczną osobą. I to nie tylko z powodu obcisłych koszulek odsłaniających brzuch, ale również dlatego, że miał chorobliwą manię wpędzania każdego chłopaka w zakłopotanie, poprzez komentowanie domniemanej wielkości penisa. Jeżeli dodać do tego, że Sai był gejem, to nic dziwnego, że kojarzył się wszystkim jednoznacznie.  
– Bardzo śmieszne. – Shikamaru nie wiedział, czy zdzielić tych dwóch po głowach, czy zacząć wyjaśniać. Nie, tylko winni się tłumaczą – pomyślał. Jednak w tej sytuacji, nawet on – taktyk numer jeden – nie miał pojęcia jak się zachować. Z opresji wybawiła go sama Temari, zmieniając temat.  
– Słuchajcie, bo tak w ogóle mam sprawę. W przyszłą sobotę ja i Tenten robimy imprezę z okazji rozpoczęcia nowego roku. Może byście wpadli? – skierowała to zaproszenie do wszystkich, ale zerknęła na Shikamaru.  
– O! Ja chętnie – wyrwał się Kiba. – Naruto i Shikamaru też na pewno się skuszą – dodał, widząc jak chłopak już otwiera usta, chcąc coś powiedzieć. Teraz już tylko skinął głową.  
– No to świetnie, w takim razie w akademiku, pokój numer sto cztery. – Temari puściła oko i odeszła w stronę koleżanek.  
– Czy ja zawsze muszę się zbłaźnić? – jęknął Shikamaru i zeskoczył na ziemię.  
– Nie martw się, przecież mogłeś powiedzieć, że ma krzywe nogi, a wtedy byłoby z tobą znacznie gorzej. – Naruto, będąc już w zdecydowanie lepszym nastroju, poklepał przyjaciela po plecach.  
– Ale ja wcale nie uważam… A zresztą – machnął ręką i zrezygnował z dopowiedzenia dalszej części, uznając temat za zbyt kłopotliwy.

Szli powoli w stronę auli wykładowej, gdy podbiegła do nich różowowłosa dziewczyna.  
– Naruto… – Spojrzała speszona. – Pani Tsunade cię wzywa.  
Sakura Haruno, jego była dziewczyna, pełniła rolę starosty na ich roku i do niej należało przekazywanie informacji. Stanowiła łącznik między kadrą wykładowców a studentami swojej grupy.  
– O co chodzi? – spytał, nie patrząc jednak na nią.  
– Nie wiem, prosiła by powiadomić ciebie i Sasuke… – ostatnie słowo dodała wyjątkowo cicho. – Chyba ma to coś wspólnego z wczorajszą bójką.  
Naruto podniósł wzrok.  
– Okej, czuję się powiadomiony. Teraz lepiej zajmij się poszukiwaniem Sasuke – mruknął. Wzruszył ramionami w stronę Kiby i Shikamaru i poszedł w stronę gabinetu dyrektorki wydziału.  
– Naruto… – Sakura wyglądała, jakby chciała coś jeszcze dodać, ale on już się nie odwrócił.  
Zastanawiał się, dlaczego Hogata? Zwykle takimi sprawami zajmował się pewien zramolały staruszek, który chwilę ponarzekał „jaka ta dzisiejsza młodzież niedobra”, i że „za jego czasów było lepiej”, po czym wypuszczał delikwenta w stanie nienaruszonym. Z Tsunade sprawa wyglądała o wiele gorzej. Robiła pranie mózgu i stosowała wymyślne kary. I w ogóle zajmowała się tylko poważniejszymi przypadkami.

Kiedy wszedł do pokoju, Sasuke już tam był. Widocznie Sakura dołożyła starań, żeby jej ukochany dowiedział się pierwszy – pomyślał ironicznie. Tsunade siedziała przy biurku, opierając podbródek na dłoniach. Wskazała mu skórzany fotel obok rywala. Usiadł, rozglądając się wokół. Ta to potrafi się urządzić – przeszło mu przez myśl. Gabinet był duży, przestronny i jasny, na co zapewne największy wpływ miało ogromne, panoramiczne okno znajdujące się teraz za ich plecami, a w zasięgu wzroku dyrektorki. Pomieszczenie kojarzyło się raczej z mieszczącą się na ostatnim piętrze wieżowca siedzibą prezesa jakiejś wielkiej korporacji. Dominowały tu odcienie szarości i zieleni, tworząc idealną harmonię. Jedyne, co nie pasowało do szykownego wnętrza, to blat biurka w większości przykryty jakimiś nieposegregowanymi papierami. Naruto od razu skojarzył bałagan z tym we własnym mieszkaniu.  
– Czy możecie mi to wyjaśnić? – Tsunade postanowiła w końcu zwrócić ich uwagę na siebie. Wyprostowała się w swoim fotelu i skierowała wzrok najpierw na blondyna, potem na bruneta. Obaj milczeli. – Co wam strzeliło do łbów? – zirytowana brakiem reakcji, uniosła głos.  
– Miałem swoje powody – odezwał się w końcu Sasuke. Naruto tylko kiwnął głową.  
– No, ależ oczywiście! – Kobieta wstała. – Wam się wydaje, że wasze pobudki były jak najbardziej słuszne, i że macie cholerną rację, tak? Niech zgadnę, teraz myślicie sobie: niech ta baba da spokój, to nasza sprawa? – Jej wzrok wędrował od Sasuke, wpatrującego się uparcie w ścianę, do Naruto, którego nagle bardzo zainteresowały własne sznurówki. – Pozwólcie, że wyprowadzę was z błędu. Jako nasi studenci, reprezentujecie akademię! Waszym cholernym obowiązkiem jest uczyć się i trenować! Może pan Uchiha powie mi, jak jego kolega z drużyny ma trenować z ręką w gipsie?  
Sasuke lekko wzruszył ramionami.  
– Nie wie pan? Wielka szkoda. Trzeba było pięć razy pomyśleć zanim zaczęliście się tłuc! – Uderzyła otwartą dłonią w blat, a kilka stron dokumentów zsunęło się na podłogę.  
– Ja nie… – Sasuke zamierzał się bronić, ale nie dała mu dokończyć.  
– Teraz ja mówię! To się tyczy was obu! Zastanowiliście się choć przez chwilę, jakie skutki może przynieść wasze gówniarskie zachowanie? Nie, prawda? – mówiła coraz głośniej, z coraz większą dozą irytacji.  
Popatrzyli na nią nierozumiejącym wzrokiem. Tsunade opadła ciężko na fotel i westchnęła.  
– Za kilka miesięcy zawody. Tu jest pierwszy skład naszej akademickiej sztafety. – Podała kartkę Naruto. – Czytaj! – warknęła.  
– Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru i … – Chłopak pobladł.  
– I? – ponagliła go.  
– Uzumaki Naruto – dodał cicho. Niech to szlag – zaklął w myślach. Był wyznaczony do pierwszego składu… Był, bo teraz to na pewno się zmieni. Cztery bite tygodnie w gipsie. Przez ten czas wyjdzie z formy.  
– Czy teraz zdajecie sobie sprawę z własnej głupoty? –Tsunade znów wstała i podeszła do okna, spoglądając na ulicę kilka pięter niżej.  
– Ja… – Naruto spojrzał na rywala spod byka.  
– Nie wiedziałem – Sasuke nieświadomie dokończył jego myśl.  
– Jesteście jedną drużyną i musicie nauczyć się współpracować. – Dyrektorka położyła nacisk na ostatnie słowo. – Dlatego, kiedy Uzumaki będzie już zdolny cokolwiek robić, obaj postaracie się, żeby odzyskał formę. Nawet, jeśli będą potrzebne dodatkowe treningi. Czy wyrażam się jasno, Uchiha? – Wróciła za biurko i spojrzała wymownie.  
– Tak – kiwnął głową Sasuke.  
– A teraz wynoście się. I jak jeszcze raz usłyszę o jakieś bójce między wami, to wywalę was na zbity pysk – zakończyła.


	5. Chapter 5

Przez kilka następnych dni Naruto, mimo że mógł iść wcześniej do domu, zostawał na basenie, przyglądając się trenującym kolegom. Jak on im cholernie zazdrościł. Gdyby nie Sasuke, też teraz dawałby z siebie wszystko, aby poprawić rezultaty. Gdyby nie Sasuke… Tylko, czy to na pewno była jego wina? Naruto zwiesił smętnie głowę. Nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że od czasu bójki, nastąpiła zmiana w jego postrzeganiu rywala. Co prawda nadal uważał go za zimnego drania i egoistę, ale dzięki bójce wyładował już swoją złość, tłumioną od tak dawna. Chyba sprawdziło się powiedzenie, że nieporozumienia pomiędzy mężczyznami najlepiej wyjaśnić za pomocą pięści. Gdyby tylko nie to złamanie. Westchnął i usiadł na jednym ze słupków startowych. Nawet nie zauważył, że wybrał miejsce akurat przy torze, gdzie płynął Sasuke, dopóki ten nie ochlapał go wodą. Odruchowo spojrzał w dół: świetnie wyrzeźbiona sylwetka, precyzyjne ruchy, wyraz uporu na twarzy – nawet on sam musiał przyznać, że jest na co popatrzeć. Sasuke był idealny pod każdym względem, oczywiście fizycznie, bo jego charakter pozostawiał wiele do życzenia. Tak, gdyby nie paskudne zachowanie, to może nawet zostaliby dobrymi znajomymi, w końcu dzielili jedną pasję. Naruto, snując swoje rozważania, nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że przez cały czas śledzi wzrokiem Sasuke, który w tym momencie po raz kolejny dopłynął do słupka, jednak zamiast odbić się i zawrócić, podciągnął się i oparł rękami o krawędź basenu.  
– Dlaczego cały czas mnie obserwujesz? – spytał, ściągając na szyję okulary i unosząc wzrok.  
– Co? Ja? – Naruto wyrwany z rozmyślań spojrzał na chłopaka.   
– Tak ty, wszyscy inni są zajęci treningiem i nie mają w zwyczaju gapić się na rywali – zakpił, przekrzywiając lekko głowę.  
– Ja się wcale nie gapię, a już na pewno nie na ciebie – zaprotestował Naruto. – Są tu o wiele ciekawsze obiekty obserwacji – dodał, demonstracyjnie odwracając głowę i kierując wzrok na koleżanki z drużyny.  
– Tak, zapewne – prychnął Sasuke. – Tylko w takim razie, dlaczego od dobrych dziesięciu minut wlepiasz wzrok akurat we mnie? Podobam ci się? – Uniósł brwi i uśmiechnął się drwiąco.  
Naruto poczuł, że jego twarz robi się czerwona. Miał świadomość, że uwaga była celna, przecież faktycznie oceniał jego wygląd. Nie chciał jednak dać tego po sobie poznać.  
– Ty? Chyba śnisz – odpowiedział kpiąco, ale nie wyszło tak dobrze, jak chciał.  
Sasuke, spoglądając z ironią, podciągnął się i wyszedł z basenu. Kropelki wody spływały po jego ciele, zatrzymując się dopiero na grafitowym materiale kąpielówek. Pochylił się nad Naruto.  
– A może pod przykrywką ośmieszenia mnie, wtedy w auli, kryło się coś więcej? – szepnął złośliwie, a jego gorący oddech tuż przy uchu sprawił, że chłopaka przeszły dreszcze.  
– Co? Odbiło ci? – Naruto odsunął się, zdezorientowany własną reakcją.  
– Jeżeli tak bardzo chciałeś dowiedzieć się, jak całuję, to trzeba było poprosić. – Sasuke z satysfakcją patrzył na coraz bardziej zakłopotanego rywala.  
– Ja… Wcale, że nie… – Naruto nie potrafił znaleźć w tym momencie słów, które mogłyby posłużyć za ripostę.  
Sasuke tylko pokiwał kpiąco głową i poszedł pod natrysk, zostawiając chłopaka własnym przemyśleniom. – Masz, czego chciałeś – mruknął jeszcze do siebie, ale oprócz złośliwości w jego tonie pobrzmiewało zadowolenie.

Neji odsunął telefon od ucha i spojrzał na wyświetlacz: dwadzieścia minut i trzydzieści cztery sekundy. Westchnął, chowając komórkę do kieszeni. Tak to jest, kiedy dziewczyna dzwoni „na sekundę” – pomyślał. Wyszedł z budynku pływalni i skierował się na parking. Miał dzisiaj wracać do domu z Sasuke, bo jego własne auto było w warsztacie, poza tym chciał porozmawiać na temat sobotniej imprezy. Kilka dni temu Tenten, z którą spotykał się od roku, prosiła, by przyprowadził go do akademika. To miała być sprawa życia lub śmierci dla jakieś koleżanki. Prychnął pod nosem i podszedł do czarnej Hondy. Sasuke stał oparty się o bok samochodu i wyglądał na dziwnie z siebie zadowolonego.  
– Sorki, że czekałeś. – Neji uniósł rękę w przepraszającym geście. – Tenten nie mogła się nagadać – wyjaśnił.  
– Baby – mruknął Sasuke, otwierając drzwi i siadając za kierownicę auta.  
Neji usadowił się obok, ale czekał z rozmową, aż wyjadą z terenu uczelni. Ludzie mieli tutaj irytujący zwyczaj przechodzenia przez parking, mimo że obok były stworzone do tego celu chodniki. W końcu zdołali wytoczyć się na ulicę.  
– W sobotę jest impreza w akademiku – zaczął, obserwując ruch w lusterku.  
– Wiem. Nawet Itachi o tym trąbił. – Sasuke nie wydawał się zainteresowany.  
– Będziesz? – Neji przeniósł wzrok z lusterka na drogę przed nimi.  
– Raczej nie. – Sasuke wcisnął hamulec, zatrzymując pojazd na czerwonym świetle. – Cholera, przejechać przez miasto o tej godzinie, to koszmar – mruknął.  
– Co ci szkodzi? Pokażesz się z jakąś dziewczyną i ludzie przestaną plotkować – Neji wiedział, w jaki sposób rozmawiać z kolegą, by ten w ogóle chciał go słuchać. – Zresztą, już dawno nie piliśmy razem – kontynuował, bo znał Sasuke na tyle, by wiedzieć, że ten rozważa pomysł. Gdyby było inaczej, od razu powiedziałby nie.  
Neji naprawdę chciał, żeby Sasuke przyszedł na tę imprezę, nie tylko ze względu na jakieś koleżanki Tenten. Bądź co bądź, znali się od dawna i dziwnie było patrzeć, jak zamyka się w tej swojej skorupie. Czasami zastanawiał się, co jest tego powodem. Przecież on miał wszystko, czego chciał. Uganiała się za nim znaczna część żeńskiej populacji uczelni, osiągał świetne wyniki w szkole, o sporcie już nie wspominając, miał fajnego starszego brata… Tak, Neji był zdania, że Itachi jest naprawdę w porządku i dziwił się Sasuke, który tego poglądu nie podzielał. On sam nie miał rodzeństwa, jedynie dwie kuzynki. Kiedyś nawet udało mu się umówić Sasuke z jedną z nich – Hinatą, ale nic z tego nie wyszło. Ani on nie był zainteresowany nią, ani a ona nim. Jak się dużo później zorientował, kuzynka gustowała raczej w przeciwieństwie Sasuke – Naruto Uzumakim. Ale nie miała szczęścia. Najpierw na drodze stanęła jej Sakura, a potem… Neji parsknął śmiechem, gdy przypomniał sobie minę Hinaty na widok Naruto całującego Sasuke w auli.  
– Co jest takie śmieszne? – chłopak przerwał te rozmyślania.  
– Nie, nic. Coś mi się przypomniało. – Neji machnął ręką, sugerując tym samym, że to nieistotne. – A co do imprezy, naprawdę fajnie by było, gdybyś przyszedł – powrócił do tematu.  
– Zastanowię się – rzucił na odczepnego Sasuke, dając do zrozumienia, żeby Neji odpuścił.  
Zatrzymał się przed jego domem, a gdy ten wysiadł, wjechał na sąsiadujący podjazd.

Sasuke mieszkał w dużym jednopiętrowym domu, zaprojektowanym ponoć przez jakiegoś znanego architekta. Budynek był w kolorze ecru, posiadał wiele szklanych elementów i wyglądał na bardzo drogi. Wokół domu rozciągał się spory jak na posiadłość miejską teren zielony, a z tylu znajdował się duży basen. Jednak tym, co w tym momencie interesowało Sasuke był właśnie podjazd. Z trudem zmieścił się Hondą w bramie, bo jego brat – jak zwykle zresztą – zostawił swój samochód na środku drogi. Itachi w ogóle nie przejmował się tak prozaicznymi rzeczami, jak ta, że jego auto blokuje wjazd. Wolał poświęcić czas o wiele bardziej istotnym, w jego opinii oczywiście, sprawom. Obecnie na przykład przechodził etap zafascynowania psychologią i tylko o tym myślał. Przez ostatnie kilka dni chodził za Sasuke, próbując analizować jego zachowanie i doszukiwać się przyczyn takiego stanu rzeczy. Na przykład wczoraj wieczorem. Przyszedł do jego pokoju z jakąś kartką, podsuwając mu ją pod nos.  
– Sasuke, co widzisz na obrazku – zapytał i gryząc ołówek usiadł na blacie biurka, zupełnie ignorując stojące obok krzesło.  
– Co to ma być? – Zerknął na papier, na którym widniała jakaś dziwna plama. Naprawdę, czasami nie wiedział, czy ma współczuć bratu, który cofa się w rozwoju, czy się wkurzyć, za zajmowanie czasu bzdurami.  
– To taki test. Więc, co widzisz? – Itachi ponowił pytanie.  
– Wygląda na rozlaną kawę. – Obrzucił arkusz krytycznym spojrzeniem.  
– E, skąd wiesz? – Itachi zabrał z powrotem swoją pomoc naukową.  
– Bo są tu jeszcze resztki fusów. – Pokręcił głową z politowaniem.  
– No dobra, nieważne, ale popatrz, jakby to obrócić tak – brat przytrzymał kartkę pod skosem – to wygląda jak jakaś mapa, nie? – spytał.  
Sasuke przewrócił oczami.  
– No, a jak spojrzeć pod tym kątem, przypomina… Eeee – Itachi zastanowił się. – Nie wiem, jak ty uważasz?  
– Niezmiennie uważam, że to przypomina wyłącznie plamę po kawie. – Sasuke miał powoli dość.  
– Eh, ciężki z ciebie przypadek. – Itachi zniechęcony brakiem chęci współpracy pokręcił głową i poszedł do siebie.  
Sasuke wiedział jednak, że jak on już się na coś uprze, to nie odpuści tak łatwo. W tej jednej kwestii byli identyczni. I nie mylił się. Ledwo zdołał przekroczyć próg domu, gdy został zaatakowany.  
– O jesteś, Sasuke – ucieszył się Itachi.  
– Jak widać. – Rzucił granatowo-białą sportową torbę na podłogę i zabrał się za rozwiązywanie sznurówek.  
– Bo wiesz, znalazłem ciekawy test psychologiczny – poinformował Itachi, opierając się o wieszak na kurtki.  
– Daj mi spokój z tymi idiotyzmami – zdenerwował się Sasuke i zabierając torbę, ruszył w stronę swojego pokoju. – I przestaw auto, nie można przejechać – zwrócił uwagę.  
– Ej, no nie bądź taki. – Brat poszedł za nim, ale z premedytacją zatrzasnął mu drzwi przed nosem. – A jak ci coś obiecam w zamian? – Itachi przyłożył oko do dziurki od klucza, ale niestety, nic ciekawego nie zobaczył, bo z drugiej strony była zamontowana metalowa zasuwka.  
Sasuke, słysząc propozycję brata, zatrzymał się, a po chwili wahania wrócił i otworzył drzwi.  
– Zrobisz to, o co cię poproszę? – W czarnych oczach błysnęło coś na kształt zainteresowania.  
Itachi kiwnął głową.  
– A co takiego? – spytał z ciekawością, bo nie przychodziło mu do głowy nic, czego młodszy brat może od niego chcieć.  
– Dowiesz się w swoim czasie. – Sasuke zmrużył oczy, a na jego twarz wypłynął wyrażający pewność siebie uśmieszek.

Siedział przy stoliku w pokoju Itachiego i ze znudzoną miną podpierał głowę na ręce. Już zaczynał żałować, że się zgodził, patrząc na szczerzącego zęby brata i plik kartek na blacie.  
– Zaczynamy! – Itachi był wyraźnie podekscytowany. – Może powinieneś położyć się na kanapie, no wiesz, jak u psychologa – wpadł na pomysł. – No dobra, może jednak nie – dodał, widząc sugestywne spojrzenie „pacjenta”.  
Wyraz twarzy Sasuke ewidentnie wyrażał ubolewanie nad głupotą brata.  
– Mam tu taki formularz. – Itachi spojrzał w leżący przed nim arkusz – Imię i nazwisko – przeczytał machinalnie standardową rubrykę. – Tak, tak, wiem, przejdźmy dalej – przygryzł długopis. – Pytanie pierwsze: Czy jesteś osobą nerwową? – Spojrzał na Sasuke, czekając na odpowiedź.  
– Nie – usłyszał.  
– Czy łatwo wyprowadzić cię z równowagi? – kontynuował.  
– Nie – Sasuke po raz drugi zaprzeczył, zastanawiając się przy okazji, co brat zamierza zrobić z tymi odpowiedziami.  
– Czy w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni ktoś wyprowadził cię z równowagi? – padło kolejne pytanie.  
– Tak – mruknął Sasuke, a po chwili mimowolnie uniósł kąciki ust, na wspomnienie swojej dzisiejszej prowokacji. Tym razem to jemu udało się wyprowadzić z równowagi Naruto. Taki mały odwet.  
– Kto – zainteresował się Itachi.  
– Nie twoja sprawa i to chyba nie jest kolejne pytanie? – Ton głosu brata wykluczał jakąkolwiek dyskusję.  
– Nie, nie jest. Czy prowadzisz stresujący tryb życia? – czytał dalej, wpisując jednocześnie długopisem odpowiedzi.  
– Nie. – Sasuke chciał zerknąć i sprawdzić, ile jeszcze pytań zostało, ale Itachi odsunął formularz poza zasięg jego wzroku.  
– Czy ktoś z najbliższego otoczenia szczególnie cię drażni? – zapytał.  
– Tak. – Sasuke zrezygnował z próby zobaczenia arkusza i znów oparł głowę na ręce. – Ty – dodał, uprzedzając kolejne pytanie.  
– No wiesz co? – Itachi jęknął z udawaną rozpaczą, ale zaraz przeszedł do następnego punktu. – Czy uważasz się za osobę niezrozumianą przez otoczenie?  
– Co to za kretyńskie pytania? – Sasuke uniósł brwi.  
– Wrócimy do tego. – Itachi coś tam sobie zanotował i brnął dalej. – Czy czujesz się niedoceniany przez ludzi ze swojego otoczenia?  
– Skąd ty wziąłeś ten idiotyczny test? – Sasuke nie miał zamiaru odpowiadać.  
– Czego boisz się najbardziej? – Itachi kontynuował niezrażony.  
– Że mnie szlag trafi od tych idiotycznych pytań. – Sasuke wstał i wychylił się, chcąc zobaczyć kartkę, ale brat wykazał się refleksem, zabierając ją.  
– Czy u kogoś z rodziny występują przypadki zaburzeń psychicznych? – zapytał, trzymając formularz na kolanach.  
– Tak, u starszego brata. Na pewno coś nie tak z jego głową. – Sasuke był już wyraźnie zirytowany.  
– Czy miałeś myśli samobójcze?  
To pytanie przeważyło szalę. Odsunął stół i wyrwał Itachiemu kartkę.  
Czy uważasz się za osobę wrażliwą? Czy często płaczesz? Czy lubisz się malować? To były kolejne pytania, których nie zdążył jeszcze przeczytać. Sasuke zdębiał. Zerknął na górę arkusza, gdzie widniał nagłówek: Czy masz zadatki, by zostać prawdziwym Emo? Poczuł, że zaczyna ogarniać go furia.  
– Uważasz, że to dobry żart? – Zgniótł kartkę i rzucił ze złością na podłogę.  
– Nie, no… Wczoraj znaleźliśmy to w internecie, a Sasori stwierdził, że pasuje do ciebie, więc chciałem… – Itachi nie zdążył dokończyć, bo wściekły Sasuke wyszedł z pokoju, trzaskając drzwiami.

Naruto wracał do domu pieszo. Było naprawdę ciepło jak na październikowe popołudnie, a on nie miał ochoty jechać w taką pogodę autobusem. Nie znosił tłoku w godzinach szczytu. Źle się czuł, wciśnięty między innych ludzi, nie mogąc nawet ruszyć ręką, bo wtedy krzyczeli, że „gówniarz się pcha”. Zresztą, idąc, miał czas na przemyślenia. A było nad czym się zastanawiać. Przede wszystkim, dlaczego tak dziwnie dzisiaj zareagował na bliskość Sasuke i po jaką cholerę w ogóle patrzył na niego? Może powinien znowu zacząć umawiać się z dziewczynami, bo z tej samotności mózg mu się lasuje? Przechodził właśnie przez park. Jakaś para przytulała się na ławce. Naruto zastanawiał się, czy potrafiłby jeszcze komuś zaufać. Od czasu Sakury nie pozwolił zbliżyć się do siebie żadnej dziewczynie. A jeżeli robi błąd? Przecież nie wszystkie są takie same. Może powinien zmusić się i umówić z którąś z koleżanek? Miło jest przecież mieć kogoś, czuć jego ciepło… Jak na złość akurat teraz przypomniał mu się Sasuke i jego gorący oddech na skórze. Znów poczuł przyjemne dreszcze. Tak nie może być – pomyślał. Z silnym postanowieniem wybicia sobie z głowy myśli o rywalu, który przecież zabiera wszystko, na czym mu zależy, wszedł do klatki schodowej.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto obudził się zlany potem. Miał jakieś dziwne sny. Najpierw stał na korytarzu z Sakurą, która krzyczała na niego, że jest gejem, dlatego woli Sasuke. Potem przyszedł Sasuke i pocałował go, śmiejąc się, że na pewno tego chciał, bo ciągle się na niego gapi w szkole, ale nic z tego. Naruto próbował tłumaczyć, że to nieprawda, ale nagle pojawiło się więcej osób, patrzących na niego, jak na jakiś wyjątkowo paskudny okaz… Tak, to była zdecydowanie nieprzyjemna pobudka, więc kiedy tylko dotarło do niego, że jest nadal we własnym mieszkaniu i we własnym łóżku, chwycił poduszkę i nakrył nią głowę. Naprawdę mózg mi się lasuje – pomyślał. Wczoraj nie mógł zasnąć, tylko przewracał się z boku na bok. Za dużo rozmyślał, a to w jego przypadku wystarczyło, by odpędzić sen na długie godziny. Im więcej miał zmartwień, tym bardziej nieprzytomny wstawał rano. Odwrócił głowę, spoglądając na zegarek. Był kwadrans po ósmej.  
– Cholera, spóźnię się! – Wyskoczył z łóżka, w pośpiechu zdejmując koszulkę i bokserki, zastępujące mu pidżamę. Pobiegł do przedpokoju i zanurkował głową w szafie, w poszukiwaniu czegoś do ubrania. Niespełna dziesięć sekund później rozległ się bardzo głośny dzwonek do drzwi, na co aż podskoczył, uderzając głową w otwarte skrzydło górnych drzwiczek.   
– Jasna cholera, zawału idzie dostać – wymamrotał. Ogłuszający dźwięk rozniósł się jeszcze raz i Naruto, na wpół zamroczony nieszczęsnym uderzeniem, krzyknął „wejść”, zupełnie zapominając, że nie ma nic na sobie.  
– Dzień dobry, Na… – W drzwiach, z szeroko otwartymi ustami, stała sąsiadka.  
– Cholera… – Naruto zamarł, gdy dotarło do niego, że stoi naprzeciwko niej zupełnie nagi. Jakby tego było mało, zdrową ręką przytrzymywał bolące miejsce na głowie, przez co wyglądał, jakby pozował do jakiegoś pisma dla pań. Zaczerwienił się ze wstydu.  
Sąsiadka tylko mrugnęła i taktownie odwróciła wzrok.  
– Przepraszam. – Złapał pierwszą lepszą rzecz, którą okazał się czarny sweter i zakrył co trzeba. – Bardzo panią przepraszam, to wszystko przez to, że zaspałem. Miałem ciężką noc – próbował się usprawiedliwić, dopiero po chwili zdając sobie sprawę, jak to zabrzmiało.  
Kobieta pokiwała głową. Co prawda miała już ponad sześćdziesiąt lat, ale nie zachowywała się jak większość starszych pań. Jeszcze pamiętała, jak to jest być w nastoletnim wieku.  
– Rozumiem, rozumiem. Kiedyś też byłam młoda… – Pokiwała głowa.  
– Nie, nie, to nie o to chodzi – Naruto zaprotestował tak gwałtownie, jakby miał do ukrycia co najmniej tuzin kochanek pod łóżkiem. – Po prostu nie mogłem zasnąć – dodał, a jego policzki płonęły.  
Sąsiadka uśmiechnęła się.  
– Przyniosłam ci ciasto. Wiesz, wnuczka wczoraj upiekła, a my sami nie zjemy. – Wręczyła talerz z dużym kawałkiem czekoladowego tortu. – Może byście się poznali? – dodała jakby od niechcenia. Naprawdę lubiła Naruto. Zawsze pomagał jej wnieść zakupy na górę, nigdy nie słyszała od niego złego słowa, a poza tym był przystojnym chłopakiem.  
– O, dziękuję. – Naruto z jednej strony ucieszył się na widok smakołyku, z drugiej – poczuł się głupio, bo nie lubił swatania. – Tak, na pewno byłoby miło – odpowiedział, choć uznał, że i tak nic z tego nie wyjdzie.  
– To do widzenia, nie przeszkadzam już. – Staruszka wyszła z zadowoloną miną.  
Naruto pożegnał ją i spojrzał na zegarek. Za dwadzieścia dziewiąta.  
– Nie no, teraz to już na pewno nie zdążę – jęknął i zaczął wciągać na siebie ubrania.

Kiba usiłował siedzieć prosto, choć najchętniej położyłby głowę na pulpicie. Nie chciał jednak być narażony na gniew Tsunade, u której takie rzeczy, jak spanie podczas wykładu, nie uchodziły bezkarnie. Nawet Shikamaru trzymał się dzielnie, a dla niego to był naprawdę wyczyn. Kiba zachichotał pod nosem. Pamiętał, co Tsunade zrobiła kumplowi poprzednim razem, kiedy się odważył zasnąć. Szorował razem z innymi „wybrańcami” cały basen, co zajęło im dobrych kilka godzin. Po tym zdarzeniu zawsze udawał, że słucha, a i Kiba, nauczony smutnym doświadczeniem przyjaciela, uznał, że lepiej przemęczyć się tę godzinę, niż później harować pół dnia.  
– Ciekawe, co z Naruto – mruknął flegmatycznie Shikamaru, opierając brodę na lewej ręce, bo prawa już mu zdrętwiała.   
– No, on raczej się nie spóźnia – odpowiedział Kiba, trochę za głośno.  
Ktoś z przodu syknął, ale Tsunade była akurat zajęta tłumaczeniem jakiegoś zagadnienia, więc się nie zorientowała. Kiba naskrobał parę słów na czystej stronie notatnika i podsunął przyjacielowi.  
„Jutro impreza” – przeczytał Nara. „No i?” – odpisał.   
„ No i będzie ciekawie.” Kiba uśmiechnął się pod nosem.   
„Skąd wiesz?” – Shikamaru niekoniecznie chciało się tworzyć zdania bardziej rozbudowane niż dwa słowa.  
„Bo jak się upijesz, będziesz łatwiejszy, a Temari to wykorzysta” – nabazgrał Kiba i mrugnął wesoło.  
„GTH, Kiba”   
Mina Shikamaru wyrażała zdegustowanie.  
„GTH? Głupi tępy huj?”  
„GHT = Go to hell. Chuj przez „ch” jakbyś nie wiedział.”  
Kiba przewrócił oczami. Jakby to miało jakieś znaczenie – pomyślał.  
Nagle drzwi do auli otworzyły się i wpadł zdyszany Naruto. Miał potargane włosy i zaróżowione od biegu policzki.  
– Przepraszam za spóźnienie – zwrócił się do Tsunade, łapiąc oddech.  
– Siadaj – odpowiedziała i wróciła do przerwanego wątku.  
Naruto zajął pierwsze z brzegu miejsce. Przypadkiem kopnął czyjąś torbę.  
– Uważaj – syknął właściciel, a jego czarne oczy przesyły go na wskroś.  
Jasna cholera. Sasuke! Naruto nie mógł uwierzyć w takiego pecha. Wyjął zeszyt, choć zaraz zdał sobie sprawę, że to zupełnie bezcelowe, bo i tak nie mógł pisać. Przy okazji upuścił długopis, który spadł na podłogę i potoczył się pod nogi rywala. Nie było mowy, żeby dosięgnął ręką, a Sasuke jakoś nie spieszył z pomocą. Nie za bardzo mając pojęcia, jak sobie poradzić i klnąc w duchu na złośliwość rzeczy martwych, przesunął się lekko, próbując wyczuć przedmiot nogą. Przypadkiem dotknął kolanem uda Sasuke.  
– Znowu się do mnie przystawiasz? – szepnął chłopak z kpiącym uśmieszkiem.  
– Chciałbyś – odburknął, natrafiając w końcu na długopis. Sytuacja nie była zbyt komfortowa, jednak zanurkował pod stolik i podniósł go.  
– A może jednak? – Sasuke zlustrował go uważnie.   
Tak, sytuacja zdecydowanie nie była komfortowa.  
– Daj mi spokój. – Naruto odwrócił głowę i usiłował skupić się na wykładzie, choć nawet nie wiedział, czego dotyczył. Cholerny drań. Czy on zawsze musiał się tak zachowywać?  
Sasuke oparł podbródek na rękach w geście zastanowienia. Wyglądał, jakby przez chwilę rozważał jego propozycję.  
– Nie. – odezwał się po chwili milczenia. – Nie dam ci spokoju.  
Niebieskie oczy spojrzały na niego na wół zirytowane, na wpół zdziwione.  
– Słucham?   
– Nie dam ci spokoju – powtórzył, z satysfakcją obserwując zdezorientowanego rywala.  
– Jak mam to rozumieć? – zareagował trochę zbyt głośno Naruto, bo zamiast odpowiedzi usłyszał podniesiony głos zza katedry wykładowcy.  
– Wy dwaj! Wyjdźcie z sali! Ale już! – Tsunade wpatrywała się w nich wzrokiem bazyliszka. – Uzumaki, nie dość, że się spóźniasz, to jeszcze zamiast słuchać, dyskutujesz z kolegą. Uchiha, to drugie tyczy się także ciebie – dodała, widząc, jak Sasuke podnosi rękę w geście protestu. – Już po raz kolejny zakłócacie zajęcia, nie będę tego tolerować! – Wskazała im drzwi. – Do widzenia.  
Naruto podniósł się i zabierając swoje rzeczy, wyszedł z auli. To samo zrobił Sasuke. Żaden z nich nie zamierzał jeszcze bardziej prowokować kobiety. Już sama świadomość, że będą musieli zaliczyć materiał z tego wykładu na konsultacjach, była wystarczająco dołująca. Hogata zwykle maglowała tak, jakby jej celem było udowodnienie delikwentowi, że jest głupi i nic nie wie. Naruto spojrzał na Sasuke spod byka.  
– I co, zadowolony jesteś? – warknął.  
– Przypominam, że to z twojej winy tu jesteśmy. – Twarz Sasuke nie wyrażała nic, jakby kompletnie nie przejmował się wizją zagłady ze strony Tsunade.  
– Gdybyś nie gadał takich głupot, nie było by tej rozmowy – Naruto nie odpuszczał.  
– Jakich głupot? – Saske uniósł brwi w geście zdziwienia, jednocześnie chowając do swojej sportowej torby notatnik.  
– No, że się do ciebie… no… przystawiam. – Naruto znów poczuł ten dyskomfort psychiczny, co podczas zajęć.  
– A, to cię tak wkurza? – Sasuke zatrzymał się. – Zachciało ci się mnie całować publicznie, to teraz masz.  
– Zachciało ci się całować moją dziewczynę, to dostałeś, na co zasłużyłeś! – Riposta może i była mało wyszukana, ale prawdziwa.   
Sasuke spojrzał na swojego rywala uważnie. Naruto po raz pierwszy otwarcie przyznał się, że to jest przyczyna jego wściekłości. Co prawda nie mieli za wiele okazji do rozmowy po tamtym incydencie, no ale minął już prawie rok. Sasuke mógł oczywiście wyjaśnić powód swojego zachowania dawno temu, ale ciągle miał jakieś irracjonalne powody, które mu na to nie pozwalały. Wizja siebie samego, przyznającego się, że kierowały nim szlachetne pobudki, jakoś nie bardzo mu pasowała.  
– Wcale mi się nie chciało jej całować, ale ty jesteś za głupi, żeby to zrozumieć – odburknął i ruszył w stronę wyjścia z budynku.  
– Akurat! – Naruto faktycznie nie rozumiał, ale był w tym momencie zbyt zdenerwowany, żeby zastanawiać się, co Sasuke miał na myśli. Wiedział jedynie, że w jednej sprawie ten cholerny geniusz trafił w sedno. Wkurzał się na niego za to głupie dogadywanie. A wkurzał się dlatego, gdyż za każdym razem, kiedy słyszał z jego ust tego typu słowa, to w głowie kiełkowała mu myśl, że być może… być może… Sasuke naprawdę mu się podoba. Jęknął zrezygnowany. Cudownie, no po prostu cudownie!

Po skończonym wykładzie przyjaciele znaleźli Naruto na ławce przed uczelnią.  
– Siemka! – Kiba rozparł się wygodnie obok, patrząc na kumpla, jakby ten był mu winien jakieś wyjaśnienia. Kiedy ten się nie odzywał, szturchnął go parę razy łokciem.  
– No co? – Naruto udawał, że nie wie, o co mu chodzi. Doszedł do wniosku, że tak będzie lepiej. I po prostu wygodniej.  
– Jajco. Wywaliła cię z Uchihą. Z Uchihą! – Kiba zaakcentował jeszcze ostatnie słowo, jakby nie był pewien, czy przyjaciel dobrze go zrozumiał.  
– No i?  
Kiba spojrzał na niego jak na kogoś niespełna rozumu.  
– Wywaliła was za gadanie! Od kiedy wy w ogóle ze sobą rozmawiacie? – Chłopak wytrzeszczył oczy. Nie docierało do niego, dlaczego Naruto podchodzi do tej sytuacji tak, jakby podobne rzeczy zdarzały się codziennie, a on i Uchiha byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Przecież to był jego wróg!  
– Kiba chce przez to powiedzieć, że jest na tyle wścibski, że musi wiedzieć kto, z kim, dlaczego i po co – wtrącił flegmatycznie Shikamaru.  
– Oj, wcale nie o to chodzi. – Chłopak machnął ręką. – To co, powiesz w końcu? – nie dawał za wygraną.  
– Nie ma o czym gadać. – Naruto odwrócił wzrok. Naprawdę nie miał zamiaru opowiadać nikomu, że Sasuke wytrącił go z równowagi jakimiś insynuacjami, na które reaguje tak, a nie inaczej, bo cholerny rywal, mimo że jest draniem, wygląda według niego pociągająco. Kiba na pewno spadłby z ławki na takie rewelacje, a mina Shikamaru raczej nie wyrażałaby już znudzenia.  
– To nie było nic wartego uwagi, w przeciwieństwie do dzisiejszego poranka – uśmiechnął się i zmienił temat, opowiadając o nagłej wizycie sąsiadki.   
– Co? – Kiba wybuchnął śmiechem po wysłuchaniu relacji. – Nie no, ty jesteś niemożliwy. Chociaż jakaś ładna? – Poruszył sugestywnie brwiami.  
– Jeżeli interesują cię babcie, takie w okolicach sześćdziesiątki… – roześmiał się Naruto, zadowolony, że choć na chwilę zapomnieli o sytuacji z wykładu.   
– Wiesz, zostanę przy tych młodszych. Ale za to ciebie to playboy. Żeby tak prowokować staruszki… – Kiba skulił się ze śmiechu. Nawet Shikamaru nie był w stanie zachować powagi.  
– Dobra, chodźcie, nie chcę się spóźnić na kolejne zajęcia. – Rozbawiony Naruto chwycił obu za rękawy bluz i pociągnął do środka budynku. Do końca dnia starał się unikać Sasuke jak ognia.

Sasuke jechał do domu z pewnym planem. Na miejscu, jak zwykle, musiał wyczyniać cuda, żeby ominąć samochód brata i zaparkować, ale tym razem postanowił się o to nie rzucać. Miał coś ważniejszego do załatwienia.  
– Itachi! – zawołał, zostawiając torbę na stole w kuchni i wchodząc na górę.  
– Co? – Zza drzwi jednego z pokojów wychylił się rozczochrany łeb. – A, auto, sorki – przeprosił, choć jego twarz nie wyrażała jakiejś specjalnej skruchy.  
– To też, ale mam inną sprawę – Sasuke stanął z założonym rękami, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiając.  
– Ty? Masz sprawę do mnie? Cóż za zaszczyt! – Itachi ukłonił się, robiąc zeza.  
– Przestań pajacować! – Chłopak wszedł do pokoju brata.  
Pomieszczenie jak zwykle stanowiło obraz nędzy i rozpaczy. Wszędzie porozrzucane ciuchy, płyty. Itachi zrzucił z krzesła jakieś książki i usiadł, patrząc z wielkim zainteresowaniem na swoją młodszą wersję.  
– Jesteś mi winien przysługę. – Sasuke oparł się plecami o ścianę.  
– Wiem – potwierdził Itachi.  
– Chcę, żebyś coś dla mnie zrobił. – Sasuke w paru słowach wyjaśnił o co chodzi.  
Itachi słuchał i wydawał się być coraz bardziej zdziwiony.  
– Jesteś pewien? – spytał po chwili z wahaniem w głosie.  
– Tak. – Ton Sasuke nie pozostawiał wątpliwości.


	7. Chapter 7

Itachi stał przed drzwiami pokoju Sasuke, zastanawiając się, czy wejść, czy poczekać, aż brat sam się obudzi. Po chwili zdecydował się na to pierwsze i nacisnął klamkę. Już od progu uderzył go pedantyczny porządek panujący w pomieszczeniu. Nawet bluza na krześle wisiała tak jakoś wytwornie, jakby była tam dla ozdoby. Jedyne, co wprowadzało tu trochę chaosu i przez to wyróżniało się z ogółu, to sam właściciel i jego pościel. Sasuke spał zawinięty w pół kołdry, drugie pół leżało na podłodze. Jedną poduszkę ściskał w rękach, druga była rzucona gdzieś ponad jego głową. Itachi uznał, że Sasuke podczas snu wygląda zupełnie inaczej niż w ciągu dnia. Nie ma skwaszonej miny, wiecznie obrażonego spojrzenia. Zastanawiał się nawet, czy nie pobiec po aparat i nie zrobić mu zdjęcia, ale w tym momencie obiekt obserwacji przewrócił się na drugi bok, otwierając jedno oko.  
– Itachi? Czego chcesz? – burknął i popatrzył na intruza podejrzliwie.  
– Chciałem pogadać. – Itachi omal nie roześmiał się na myśl, że oto bańka prysła i stary, dobry Sasuke powitał świat na jawie. Jak zwykle – „radośnie”. Swoją drogą, kobieta z którą się kiedyś ożeni, będzie miała z niego pożytek chyba tylko wtedy, gdy będzie spał. Jak się obudzi, to pogoni ją gdzie pieprz rośnie, obwiniając choćby za to, że słońce świeci.  
– O czym? – Chłopak wstał i zaczął składać kołdrę w kostkę.  
O tym, że współczuję twojej przyszłej żonie – pomyślał Itachi. – O tym, o co mnie poprosiłeś wczoraj – odpowiedział głośno.  
– Coś nie tak? – Sasuke, który przed chwilą podniósł się z łóżka, nie odwrócił nawet głowy, zajęty układaniem obu poduszek, a następnie przykrywaniem ich granatową kapą.   
– Nie, ale mam pewne wątpliwości. Słuchaj, nie lepiej by było, gdybyś sam mu powiedział? No, temu chłopakowi? – Itachi najwyraźniej miał ochotę porozmawiać o pomyśle brata.  
– Wycofujesz się? – Sasuke w końcu dał sobie spokój z porządkowaniem posłania i zainteresował się rozmową.  
– Nie, tylko to takie dziwne. A jak się nie uda? – Ton Itachiego był pełen wątpliwości.  
– Co ma się nie udać? – Sasuke uniósł brwi w zdziwieniu.  
– No wiesz, na przykład, co jeżeli ona nie będzie chciała ze mną gadać? Skąd wiesz, jak się zachowa – Itachi próbował przekonać brata do zmiany planu. Był naprawdę pełen złych przeczuć. I w ogóle uważał ten cały plan za idiotyczny.  
– Myślę, że będzie chciała. Wie, że ze mną nie ma najmniejszych szans, a ty i ja jesteśmy do siebie podobni. – Sasuke podszedł do szafki, szukając ulubionej granatowej koszulki. Znalazł ją bardzo szybko, w końcu zawsze dbał, żeby wszystko było na swoim miejscu.  
– Ale ty jesteś powierzchowny. Może dla niej liczy się wnętrze? – zaoponował Itachi, marszcząc brwi. Naprawdę nie podobał mu się ten pomysł.  
– Pffff… – Sasuke omal nie zadławił się własną śliną. – Nie rozśmieszaj mnie, proszę.  
Odłożył znalezioną koszulkę na brzeg łóżka i wyszedł z pokoju. Ruszył schodami w dół, do kuchni, a Itachi podreptał za nim. Usiadł na krześle i patrzył, jak Sasuke robi sobie kawę. Zawsze pił sypaną, bez mleka. Korzystał ze zwykłych, granatowych filiżanek, nie miał ulubionego naczynia. W przeciwieństwie do niego. On mógł się obejść bez swojego kubka w muchomorki. Dostał go na urodziny, gdy miał dwanaście lat. Kiedyś robił w nim kakao, teraz kawę. Można powiedzieć, że dorastali razem. Itachi uśmiechnął się sam do siebie. Może i był trochę dziecinny, ale czy to źle? Sasuke mówił, że takie zachowanie jest irytujące, ale jego to wszystko denerwuje. Tak w ogóle, ciekawe, co to za chłopak, dla którego ma być ta cała szopka – zastanowił się i postanowił trochę popytać.  
– Ten Naruto, kim on dla ciebie jest? – zagadnął, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Starał się okazywać zbytniego zainteresowania, bo wiedział, że wtedy brat szybko uciąłby temat.  
Sasuke spojrzał na niego znad parującego napoju.  
– Wrzodem na tyłku – odpowiedział po chwili zastanowienia.  
– Lubisz go? – Itachi podparł głowę na ręce. No dobra. Ciekawość zwyciężyła nad rozsądkiem.  
– Co to za pytania? Znowu bawisz się w psychologa? – Sasuke zaczynał się irytować.  
– Nie. Tylko jestem ciekaw. To lubisz go czy nie?   
– To idiota! – Nie odpowiedział wprost. Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego.  
– Skoro tak, to dlaczego tak bardzo chcesz wyjaśnienia sprawy? – Itachi nie rozumiał takiego podejścia. Po tworzyć jakieś głupie intrygi i wyjaśniać coś komuś, kogo się nawet nie lubi. Chyba że…  
– Mam swoje powody. – Sasuke uciął dyskusję. – Idę wziąć prysznic – zakomunikował i odstawiając niedopitą kawę, wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Wścibski brat zaczynał zadawać niewygodne pytania, więc wolał się ewakuować. Jeszcze zdradzi go jakiś rumieniec czy coś. Na to nie mógł sobie pozwolić.

Itachiego nosiło po całym domu. On musiał, po prostu musiał się dowiedzieć, dlaczego Sasuke prosi go odegranie tego przedstawienia. Czyżby ten „lodowy książę” w końcu się do kogoś przekonał? Ale numer – w myślach aż zacierał ręce z zadowolenia. Po raz któryś już przechodził pod drzwiami łazienki. Nie słyszał szumu wody. Przyłożył ucho, ale nie dobiegały go żadne odgłosy.   
Sasuke wyszedł po jakiejś półgodzinie. Otwierające drzwi, uderzył w pośpiesznie odskakującego brata, który teraz stał z głupią miną.  
– Co ty robisz – spytał, jeszcze spokojnym głosem, wycierając włosy ręcznikiem.  
– Ja… przechodziłem właśnie… – Itachi wykonał jakiś nieokreślony gest.  
– Właśnie przechodziłeś? Cóż za zbieg okoliczności – zakpił Sasuke, Był pewien, że brat czatował na korytarzu, żeby pozadawać jeszcze kilka idiotycznych i niewygodnych pytań. To w końcu cały on.  
– No tak, ale jak już wyszedłeś… Zależy ci na nim, prawda? – spytał, jakby od niechcenia, ale w środku aż kipiał z ciekawości.  
– Na jakim „nim”? – Sasuke dobrze wiedział, o kim mowa, ale nie dał tego po sobie poznać.  
– No, na tym chłopaku. Inaczej olałbyś sprawę. Myślę…  
– Wyjaśnijmy sobie jedno – przerwał ostro. – Ty nie jesteś tu od myślenia, tylko zobowiązałeś się coś dla mnie zrobić – W tym momencie sam zaczynał się zastanawiać, czy wplątanie w to wszystko brata, było dobrym pomysłem. To znaczy, pomysł sam w sobie był świetny, ale Itachi zadawał zdecydowanie za dużo pytań. Co go to wszystko obchodziło? Miał tylko odegrać swoją małą rolę.  
– A gdybym się nie zgodził? – spytał nagle Itachi. – Ja tak czysto hipotetycznie pytam – dodał, widząc minę Sasuke.  
– Nie masz wyboru, powiedziałeś, że za ten idiotyczny test zrobisz wszystko, co będę chciał. A ja chce właśnie tego.   
– No dobra, dobra. Chociaż uważam…  
– Itachi – syknął.  
– Tak, wiem, wiem – rzucił zrezygnowany i poszedł do swojego pokoju. – A masz jego zdjęcie? – Wychylił jeszcze na chwilę głowę.  
– Itachi! – krzyknął już naprawdę zły Sasuke i rzucił w brata ręcznikiem, jednak ten zahaczył tylko o klamkę zamykanych drzwi.

Naruto stanął przed otwartą szafą. Tym razem przekręcił klucz w drzwiach, żeby nie powtórzyła się krępująca sytuacja. Dopiero co wyszedł spod prysznica, jasne kosmyki ociekały jeszcze wodą. Kąpanie się z ręką w gipsie było dość kłopotliwe, ale miał na to swój sposób: po prostu owijał gips folią i dzięki temu nie musiał martwić się o jego zamoczenie. Teraz szukał swojej czarnej koszulki z nadrukiem „Młodzież w stanie nietrzeźwym może spowodować potomstwo”.  
– No gdzie jesteś, mendo – mamrotał sam do siebie, wyciągając wszystko po kolei i rzucając na podłogę.  
T-shirt, jak to bywa w takich przypadkach, ukrywał się na samym dole. Naruto ogarnął wzrokiem powstała stertę ciuchów obok szafy, ale uznał, że posprząta jutro. Nie miał za dużo czasu. Impreza co prawda była dopiero na dziewiętnastą, ale obiecał Kibie, że wpadnie wcześniej. Trzeba było zrobić jakieś zapasy alkoholu. Wiadomo, akademik rządzi się własnymi prawami, tam każdy przynosi wszystko we własnym zakresie.  
Ubrał się i zerknął za okno. Zaczynało padać. Znowu będzie musiał tłuc się autobusem. Gdyby miał samochód… Pomyślał, nie wiadomo dlaczego, o czarnej Hondzie Sasuke. Przydało mu by się takie autko. W ogóle, przydałoby mu się jakiekolwiek. Prawo jazdy miał, postarał się o nie, kiedy tylko skończył osiemnaście lat. Ale co mu po kawałku plastiku, skoro nie miał czym jeździć. Westchnął i pokręcił głową. No nic – pomyślał i wyszczerzył zęby, podchodząc do lustra i doprowadzając włosy do względnego porządku. Lubił się bawić, a imprezy w akademiku należały do najlepszych. Pamiętał, jak kiedyś wozili się po korytarzach w wózku z supermarketu. Skąd on się tam wziął – nie miał pojęcia – ale chyba wciągnęli go przez okno na parterze, bo drzwiami portier by nie pozwolił. Tak czy inaczej, zabawa była przednia, dopóki ktoś nie wpadł na pomysł zjeżdżania po schodach i nie rozbił sobie głowy. Rana tak naprawdę nie była poważna, dużo krzyku o nic, ale zawieźli chłopaka na pogotowie. Gdy wrócił, impreza rozpoczęła się na nowo. Trzeba było opić dobre zakończenie całej sytuacji.  
Roześmiał się i jeszcze raz zerknął w lustro, a chwilę później biorąc plecak i wpychając sobie do ust kawałek ciasta sąsiadki, wyszedł z mieszkania.

Shikamaru nie mógł usiedzieć w jednym miejscu, co było do niego niepodobne. Zwykle był zbyt leniwy, żeby w ogóle stać, a co dopiero chodzić z kąta w kąt.  
– Co ty masz owsiki w dupie? – Kibę zaczynało już irytować zachowanie współlokatora.   
– To wszystko takie kłopotliwe. – Shikamaru oparł się o ścianę. – W ogóle mógłbyś sprzątnąć ten syf, gdzie Naruto będzie spał? – Ogarnął spojrzeniem pokój, gdzie ciągle leżały porozwalane książki i ubrania. Nie żeby sam był jakoś wybitnie pedantyczny, no ale Kiba to już lekko przeginał.  
– Kto gdzie będzie spał? – Chłopak, o którym była mowa, właśnie otworzył drzwi do pokoju.  
– Ty. – Shikamaru usiadł na krześle, ale zaraz znowu wstał i przespacerował się wzdłuż ściany.  
– Ja mogę spać gdziekolwiek, podłoga duża. – Naruto wyszczerzył zęby. Już nie raz i nie dwa nocował w ten sposób, zawijając się po prostu w śpiwór i zabierając któremuś z przyjaciół dodatkową poduszkę.  
– Uważaj tylko, żeby ci się lokator nie zalągł w majtkach – Shikamaru parsknął śmiechem, widząc minę kolegi. – Kiba ma nowego chomika – dodał, w kwestii wyjaśnienia.  
– Wara od Tequili! – Kiba pogroził im palcem.  
– Tequila? Nazwałeś chomika Tequila? Serio? – Naruto ze śmiechu aż usiadł na stercie jakichś książek.  
– Może mu się wydaje, że jest Bonetti? – Shikamaru dołączył do tej wesołości.  
– Odwalcie się! – Obrażony Kiba wziął plecak i otworzył drzwi. – Idziemy do tego sklepu? – wyszedł na korytarz.  
Pozostali, cały czas chichocząc, dołączyli do niego.

– Piwo? – Naruto podszedł do półki z alkoholami.  
– Ja tak. Mam dość mocniejszych rzeczy. – Kiba stanął obok niego. – A ty, Shikamaru? – spytał.  
Ten nie odpowiadał, wpatrzony w drugi koniec sklepu.  
– Shikamaru – powtórzył Kiba, podchodząc do przyjaciela. – Co ty pij… Aaa! – zrozumiał, dlaczego nie reaguje. Na wprost nich stała Temari w towarzystwie jakiegoś rudego chłopaka.  
– Co z wami? – zainteresował się Naruto. – Aaa! – jego reakcja był identyczna.  
– Ciekawe, kto to? – Kiba uśmiechnął się szelmowsko do Shikamaru, który nadal tylko stał i nic nie mówił.  
– Nie wiem, ale możemy sprawdzić. – Naruto mrugnął do przyjaciół i ruszył przed siebie.  
– Czekaj! – Obaj pobiegli za nim. Pierwszy – bo nie chciał stracić dobrej zabawy, drugi – bo bał się, że go skompromitują.  
– Cześć – przywitał się Naruto, podchodząc do koleżanki. To samo zrobił Kiba i patrzący na swoje buty Shikamaru.  
– O, dobrze was widzieć – Temari uśmiechnęła się. – To są moi znajomi ze studiów – zwróciła się do towarzyszącego jej chłopaka. – Naruto, Kiba i Shikamaru. – Przy tym ostatnim mrugnęła wesoło. – Chłopaki, to jest mój brat, Gaara.  
Rudzielec skinął głową i obrzucił całą trójkę uważnym spojrzeniem. Wydawał się dość sympatyczny.  
– Nie wiedziałem, że masz brata. Już myślałem, że to… Ała! – wrzasnął Kiba, gdy Shikamaru kopnął go w kostkę. – No co? Dla twojego dobra chciałem się dowiedzieć! Przyjaciel spojrzał na niego z chęcią mordu w oczach. Och, dlaczego on musiał go tak kompromitować przed przyszłą, na co miał nadzieję, dziewczyną. Czy choć ten jeden raz nie mógł się po prostu zamknąć?  
– Mam, nawet dwóch. – Temari westchnęła z udawaną rozpaczą, ale jednocześnie mrugnęła do Shikamaru. – Gaara studiuje archeologię.  
– O! Dinozaury? – Naruto zaświeciły się oczy.  
– No nie do końca. Póki co grzebię w piasku, szukając jakichś skorup – odpowiedział rozbawiony chłopak. Znajomi siostry zrobili na nim pozytywne wrażeni, tylko ten wysoki w kitce zachowywał się trochę dziwnie. I z niewiadomego powodu się czerwienił.  
– Słuchajcie, my już mamy wszystko. – Temari wskazała na pełny koszyk. – To zobaczymy się w akademiku, tak?  
– Jasne. – Shikamaru skinął głową i odciągnął przyjaciół, którzy koniecznie chcieli się dowiedzieć, kiedy Gaara będzie wykopywał dinozaury. Musieli sobie chyba bardzo poważnie porozmawiać na temat zachowania w takich sytuacjach. Zwłaszcza w takich sytuacjach!


	8. Chapter 8

Wrócili do pokoju z pełnymi plecakami. Kiba i Shikamaru zajęli się wkładaniem piwa do lodówki, a Naruto zaczął węszyć po pokoju. Podszedł do półki nad zlewem, na której stał jasnoniebieski garnek z motywem jakiejś rośliny.  
– Co tam macie? – spytał, unosząc pokrywkę.  
Shikamaru zerknął na naczynie, w którym, jak dobrze wiedział, znajdował się obiad sprzed dwóch tygodni.  
– To Kiby – poinformował, zamykając lodówkę.  
Naruto zajrzał do środka.  
–Aaa! To żyje! – Wykrzywił się i obejrzał dokładniej pleśń powstałą w środku. Osiągnęła już całkiem interesujący kolor.  
– Ehh, mówiłem mu żeby to wyrzucił i umył w końcu ten garnek. – Shikamaru zajrzał przez ramię i wzruszył ramionami. Tak, to właśnie było mieszkanie z Kibą. Pożyczał sobie jego naczynia i nigdy ich po sobie nie mył, no chyba że sam już nie miał na czym jeść. Zazwyczaj jednak było tak, że to właśnie on musiał sprzątać po nich obu, co była bardzo upierdliwe.  
– Oj umyję, spokojna twoja rozczochrana. – Kiba podszedł z trzema butelkami w rękach. – To co, po jednym, na rozluźnienie? – spytał, szczerząc się w uśmiechu i zupełnie ignorując narzekanie współlokatora.  
Naruto odstawił garnek na miejsce i wziął piwo.  
– Na rozluźnienie to się przyda, zwłaszcza jednej osobie – stwierdził, otwierając butelkę.   
Shikamaru spojrzał podejrzliwie, wiedział, że ten przytyk był w jego kierunku. Już miał sobie z tymi brutusami, co sami siebie nazywali jego przyjaciółmi, porozmawiać na temat zachowania w supermarkecie, ale jakoś stracił zapał.  
– Powiedzcie raczej, że chcecie mnie upić i patrzeć jak się kompromituję – westchnął.  
– No wiesz, jak moglibyśmy zrobić coś takiego kumplowi! – Udał urażonego Kiba. Naruto zachichotał, widząc, jak chłopak jednocześnie krzyżuje palce za plecami. Oni obaj byli niepowtarzalni, za to właśnie ich lubił. W takim towarzystwie nie było mowy o nudzie.  
– To za co pijemy? – spytał, otwierając swoją butelkę.  
– Za lepszy świat – mruknął flegmatycznie Shikamaru. Usiadł na swoim łóżku i położył nogi na jednym z krzeseł.  
– Za to, żeby na imprezie było dużo fajnych lasek. – Kiba wzniósł błagalnie oczy do sufitu.  
– Za to, żeby Kiba nabrał rozumku. – Shikamaru pokręcił głową, wyrażając ubolewanie nad osobą przyjaciela. – Czasami mam wrażenie, że poziom jego inteligencji odpowiada tej pleśni, którą wyhodował.  
– A może za dzisiejszą misję pod tytułem: „Oby Shikamaru przeżył spotkanie pierwszego stopnia z Temari” – odgryzł się Kiba.  
– Chyba za Misję na Marsa. – Shikamaru wolał nie drążyć tematu. – Z tobą w roli głównej…  
– Misję na Marsa? – Naruto nie miał pojęcia, o czym mówią.  
– Nie słyszałeś o Misji na Marsa? – Kiba wytrzeszczył oczy. – To przecież legenda!  
Naruto pokręcił przecząco głową.  
– Podobno podczas jakiejś imprezy studenci byli na takim haju, że wzięli duże pudło, napisali na nim „Misja na Marsa” i wyskoczyli w nim z ósmego piętra akademika. Dobrze, że szybko przyjechało pogotowie i policja, bo już miała skakać druga grupa – „Misja ratunkowa” – wyjaśnił Kiba.  
– Ale to pewnie i tak nieprawda – dodał Shikamaru.  
Na twarzy Naruto wyraz niedowierzania zmieniał się powoli w szelmowski uśmieszek.  
– Ej, dobre. Może wsadzimy Uchihę do kartonu i zepchniemy z parapetu? – spytał z nadzieją, szczerząc zęby w całej okazałości.   
– Tak! – Kibie najwyraźniej spodobał się pomysł. – Jestem za.  
– Ty go naprawdę nie znosisz, co Naruto? – Shikamaru oparł głowę na ręce.  
Naruto wzruszył ramionami i upił kilka łyków piwa. Z jednej strony nienawidził Sasuke za to, że jest takim zimnym egoistą, ale z drugiej… Czy ten cholerny drań musi tak wyglądać? – pomyślał, przypominając sobie sytuację z treningu. Przechylił butelkę, wypijając resztę.  
– Kończcie już – ponaglił przyjaciół. – Czas iść do ludzi.  
– A my to co, zwierzęta? – skomentował Kiba, ale po chwili odstawiał już pustą flaszkę na stół. – Okej. No to chodźmy.

Sasuke siedział na miejscu pasażera i uparcie wpatrywał się przed siebie. Starał się ignorować brata, który co chwilę na niego zerkał.  
– Możesz patrzeć na drogę? – Nie wytrzymał kolejnego, tym razem dłuższego spojrzenia. – Nie zamierzam przez ciebie wylądować w jakimś rowie.  
Itachi nic nie odpowiedział. Z jednej strony bawiło go zachowanie młodego, z drugiej – martwił się. Sasuke zawsze był zamknięty w swojej skorupie, ale teraz już przesadzał. Nawet tak błahą sprawę, jak wyjaśnienie komuś powodu swojego zachowania, uważał za uwłaczającą jego godności. No bo, czy naprawdę stałoby się coś strasznego, gdyby podszedł do tego Naruto i wyjaśnił: słuchaj, to nie jest tak jak myślisz, pocałowałem twoją dziewczynę, żebyś zobaczył, jaka jest naprawdę, bo będąc z tobą, przystawiała się do mnie? Czy uschnąłby mu od tego język? Nie. Ale oczywiście on nigdy nie mówi nic nikomu wprost. Musiał uknuć tą swoją intrygę, rodem z telenoweli, wplątując w to jeszcze dwie inne osoby. Wszystko po to, by ten, dla kogo jest to cale przedstawienie, nie zorientował się przypadkiem, że może mu choć odrobinę zależeć na tym, żeby poznał prawdę. Itachi nie znał szczegółów całej sytuacji, ale domyślał się, że tych dwóch łączą jakieś specyficzne relacje. Sądził, że byli kiedyś przyjaciółmi, a ta dziewczyna, Sakura, ich skłóciła. Westchnął i skręcił na podjazd do marketu.  
– Jesteśmy – poinformował, zupełnie niepotrzebnie, bo Sasuke już wysiadał.  
Itachi zatrzasnął drzwi auta i ruszyli w stronę sklepu. Trzeba było kupić coś do picia.  
– Ciekawe, co ona lubi – zastanawiał się po drodze.  
– Czy to ważne? – Sasuke prychnął. – Może być cokolwiek, byle rozwiązało jej język.  
– Widać, że nie masz podejścia do kobiet. – Itachi poklepał go po głowie, za co został uraczony morderczym spojrzeniem. – Hmm, może czerwone wino? – zastanawiał się głośno.  
– Ta, może jeszcze jakiś afrodyzjak? – zakpił Sasuke. – Ty nie masz być romantyczny, tylko masz ją upić – stwierdził, jednak brat już go nie słuchał, wkładając do koszyka trzy butelki portugalskiego trunku. Lubił ten gatunek wina i sądził, że będzie smakował też dziewczynie.  
– A co z tobą? – zwrócił się do naburmuszonego towarzysza. – Zamierzasz dołączyć do szacownego grona imprezowiczów, czy jako jedyny trzeźwy będziesz pełnić straż nocną?  
Sasuke tylko wzruszył ramionami i dorzucił do koszyka kilka piw.

Temari i Tenten mieszkały razem już od roku. Obie należały do drużyny pływackiej i dobrze się dogadywały. Kiedy Tenten poznała Nejiego, Temari zainteresowała się Sasuke – jednak bez wzajemności. Po pewnym czasie doszła więc do wniosku, że nie warto marnować czasu i energii na ten chodzący ideał, kiedy wokół jest tylu fajnych chłopaków. Szczególnie zainteresował ją Shikamaru. Niestety, ich pierwsze spotkanie do udanych nie należało. To miało miejsce, gdy jeszcze Temari marzyła o Sasuke. Tego dnia stała z Tenten na korytarzu akademika, zastanawiając się głośno, jak go poderwać. Gestykulując, trochę zbyt gwałtownie, uderzyła przechodzącego Shikamaru. Ten stwierdził wtedy, że dziewczyny są zbyt kłopotliwe z tą swoją miłością do Uchihy i powinny zająć się czymś pożytecznym, na co ona odpowiedziała, że jest po prostu zazdrosny i sam chciałby być tak przystojny. Shikamaru wzruszył tylko ramionami i odszedł, a Temari po pewnym czasie zorientowała się, że ten chłopak zaprząta jej myśli o wiele częściej niż Sasuke. Od tamtej pory rzucała mu ukradkowe spojrzenia, ale nie odważyła się na nic więcej. Nie po tym, jak go potraktowała. Ta impreza, to dobrą okazją na wyjaśnienie nieporozumień. – Temari uśmiechnęła się, dołączając do reszty zaczynającego się już bawić towarzystwa.  
Kiba i Naruto siedzieli na parapecie, pijąc kolejne piwo. Shikamaru gdzieś zniknął, ale nie zamierzali go szukać. Mieli pewne podejrzenia, co do tego gdzie i z kim jest. Było coraz więcej osób, chyba pół roku akademickiego zostało upchnięte w tym pokoju. Wszyscy byli już lekko wstawieni. Jedni siedzieli na czym się dało, inni zaczynali podrygiwać w rytm muzyki wydobywającej się z głośników, stojących przy oknie. Kiba, stwierdziwszy, że towarzystwo się rozkręca, postanowił znaleźć sobie jakaś dziewczynę, jednak Naruto nie zamierzał mu towarzyszyć. Niby miał się w końcu wziąć w garść, ale jakoś nikt szczególnie go tu nie zainteresował. Drzwi otwierały się i zamykały, ciągle ktoś wchodził i wychodził, dlatego nawet nie zauważył dwóch kolejnych osób.  
Sasuke wszedł do pokoju, rozglądając się w tłumie. Szukał Sakury. Itachi stał obok z dość głupią miną. Taka impreza, a on musiał uczestniczyć w tym idiotycznym planie brata.  
– Hej, stary! – To Sasori klepnął go w plecy.  
– Żółwik. – Itachi powitał kumpla w ich standardowy sposób.  
– Widziałeś tę gaśnicę na korytarzu? – Sasoriemu zaświeciły się oczy. – Można by zrobić z niej użytek…  
– Nie dzisiaj – Itachi przeklął w myślach Sasuke i jego głupie pomysły. – Mam coś do zrobienia – stwierdził, z żalem odrzucając od siebie myśl o zabawie w pianie.  
– Dobra, jest – mruknął Sasuke i pociągnął go za rękaw.  
Itachi rzucił Sasoriemu przepraszające spojrzenie i poszedł za bratem. Ten pokazał mu z daleka Sakurę.  
– Wiesz co masz robić? – spytał, upewniając się.   
– Wiem, wiem – skinął głową.  
– Nie spieprz tego – rzucił na odchodne.

Naruto w końcu zobaczył Sasuke. Stał pod ściana, pijąc piwo. Przez chwilę obserwował rywala. Właśnie podeszły do niego jakieś dziewczyny, ale zostały spławione. Dziwny jest – pomyślał. Sądził, że Sasuke raczej będzie starał się udowodnić swoją heteroseksualną orientację, więc poczuł się trochę skołowany. Zresztą, czwarte piwo i bliskość głośników robiły swoje. Wyszedł na korytarz, żeby odetchnąć. Tu też było pełno ludzi. Chyba impreza pływaków, stawała się powoli imprezą całego akademika.  
Sasuke obserwował kątem oka Itachiego i Sakurę. Szło nawet lepiej niż zakładał. Nie spodziewał się, że brat tak szybko wczuje się w klimat uwodzenia i tak przekonująco będzie to odgrywał. Sakura wydawała się wniebowzięta jego obecnością. Tak samo przystojny jak Sasuke, a do tego jeszcze miły i uprzejmy. Czego chcieć więcej? Chyba tylko romantycznej muzyki i czerwonego wina. To drugie znalazło się w plecaku Itachiego, a o balladę chłopak pomarudził właścicielce pokoju i dostał, czego chciał. Sasuke o tę część planu nie musiał się już martwić. Teraz pozostawało mu tylko czekać. Po kilkunastu minutach zobaczył, jak brat wraz z trochę już pijana Sakurą, kierują się do wyjścia z pokoju. Dopił piwo. Coś na kształt uśmiechu pojawiło się na jego twarzy.  
Naruto zastanawiał się właśnie, czy podejść do pewnej długowłosej brunetki, gdy usłyszał sygnał, wydobywający się z jego kieszeni. Wyjął komórkę. Pomyślał, że pewnie Kiba chwali się nowym podbojem. Jednak to nie był ani on, ani Shakamaru, ani nikt, kogo znał. Numer nieznany – głosił napis. Odczytał sms–a: „Idź na dach i poczekaj chwilę, może usłyszysz coś ciekawego. To coś, co dotyczy ciebie, Naruto”. Żadnego podpisu ani nic. To chyba jakiś żart – pomyślał i schował telefon. Za chwilę jednak przejrzał wiadomość jeszcze raz. Postanowił, że jednak pójdzie i zobaczy, co mu szkodzi.

Wszedł na schody prowadzące na dach, chwilę potem znalazł sobie miejsce za kominem. Żałował, że nie wziął ze sobą piwa. Podniósł wzrok i spojrzał w niebo. Naprawdę robiło wrażenie. Bezchmurne, dobrze widoczne gwiazdy – idealne na randkę. Jakby na potwierdzenie swoich myśli, zauważył wchodzącą na dach parę. Dziewczyna, w której rozpoznał swoją byłą, nie była do końca trzeźwa.   
– No gwiazd to ona sobie nie poogląda – mruknął sam do siebie Naruto. Po raz kolejny stwierdził, że ktoś mu zrobił kawał. Chłopaka nie rozpoznał, stał w większym półmroku, ale przyszło mu do głowy, że to może być jego rywal. Takie pierwsze, niezbyt sympatyczne skojarzenie. Miał zamiar zejść z dachu i nie przeszkadzać, jednak usłyszał własne imię. Najwyraźniej rozmawiali o nim. Ktoś, kto wysłał mu tego sms–a, najwyraźniej był nieźle poinformowany.  
– Powiedz mi, o co chodziło z moim bratem, tobą i tym chłopakiem, chyba miał na imię Naruto – to był wyraźny, męski głos, faktycznie, podobny do głosu Sasuke, jednak nie identyczny. – Coś mi się obiło o uszy, a wyciągnięcie czegoś z mojego brata graniczy z cudem.  
Naruto wychylił się bardziej zza komina i zobaczył teraz również chłopaka. Był wyższy od rywala i miał długie włosy.  
– Powiedział ci… – Sakura najwyraźniej była zawiedziona.  
– No więc jak to było?  
– Po prostu spotykałam się z Naruto. Myślałam, że u Sasuke nie mam szans, był taki… taki… – sama chyba nie była pewna, jak ująć właściwie to, co chciała powiedzieć. – Ale któregoś razu on… on do mnie podszedł i mnie pocałował. – Sakura usiłowała przypomnieć sobie szczegóły tamtego dnia.  
– Nie mogłaś dać mu w pysk?  
– Nie mogłam. Ja miałam nadzieję, że zmienił zdanie. Ale później powiedział mi, że zrobił to tylko po to, żeby wszyscy dowiedzieli się jaka jestem.  
– A przez to „wszyscy”, miał na myśli Naruto – mruknął Itachi, raczej sam do siebie.  
– I tak to było. Naruto mnie teraz nienawidzi. Nie dziwię mu się, bo go zraniłam i ma do tego prawo. Ale Sasuke to palant – dokończyła, patrząc na Itachiego niepewnie. – Tak wiem, co teraz o mnie myślisz, ale…  
– Cii – Itachi przerwał jej. – Myślę, że powinienem cię jednak odprowadzić do pokoju, chyba powinnaś się położyć. Ten dach to jednak nie był dobry pomysł.  
Dziewczyna przytaknęła.  
Naruto nie wiedział, co ma myśleć o tym, co usłyszał. Więc cała ta jego nienawiść do Sasuke była bezpodstawna? Mścił się w gruncie rzeczy za swego rodzaju przysługę? Zastanawiał się tylko, dlaczego Sasuke mu tego nie powiedział? Może uznał, że nie jest wart żadnych wyjaśnień? Co go mógł obchodzić jakiś kolega z drużyny. Niech sobie żyje w nieświadomości, skoro nie widzi nawet, że własna dziewczyna ma go w nosie. Przypomniał sobie jego słowa: jesteś ślepy i głupi. Może i racja, ale skąd miał wiedzieć.   
Sakura i Itachi już dawno poszli, kiedy w końcu uznał, że czas wstać i zejść do pokoju. I, cholera, musze się napić – pomyślał.  
Itachi był zły na brata. Po co on go w to wciągnął. I jak on w ogóle mógł tak traktować ludzi. Owszem, Sakura była winna, ale zachowanie Sasuke… Czy nie mógł po prostu pójść wtedy do niej i powiedzieć, co myśli? Naruto na pewno lepiej zniósłby zerwanie z Sakurą niż taką jawną zdradę. Przecież można było to zrobić bardziej taktownie, delikatniej. Na pewno odniosłoby to inny skutek niż te idiotyczne… Szlag – zaklął. Naprawdę myślał, że Naruto był przyjacielem Sasuke i dlatego ta cała szopka. Tak naprawdę tylko dlatego się zgodził, chciał pomóc coś naprawić. A tu okazało się, że oni nawet ze sobą za bardzo nie rozmawiali. Więc po jaką cholerę teraz to wszystko planował? Odprowadził Sakurę do pokoju i okrył kocem, prosząc jej koleżankę, aby z nią posiedziała. Sam poszedł szukać Sasuke.  
Znalazł go opartego o ścianę w korytarzu. Trzymał w ręku piwo i wyglądał, jakby na coś czekał.  
– O jesteś już. I jak wyszło? – spytał, nie ruszając się z miejsca.  
– Jeżeli Naruto był na tym dachu, to wyszło tak, jak chciałeś. – Itachi miał ochotę potrząsnąć swoim młodszym bratem, gdy ten uśmiechnął się triumfująco.  
– Co z tobą? – Sasuke nie poznawał Itachiego.  
– Powiedz mi, po co było to przedstawienie? – spytał, ignorując pytanie.  
– Naruto zemścił się na mnie w dość głupi sposób. Teraz będzie miał wrzuty sumienia, a ja to wykorzystam – odpowiedział beznamiętnie.  
– Ty mówisz serio? – Itachi miał wrażenie, że rozmawia z obcą osobą. To na pewno był jego brat? Owszem, już od dawna nie łudził się, że Sasuke zmieni swój charakter i stanie się bardziej ciepły, no ale żeby być aż tak perfidnym i wyrachowanym? Itachiemu nie mieściło się to w głowie.  
– A jak myślisz? – Chłopak dopił ostatni łyk i odstawił butelkę na podłogę.  
– Nie wiem, ale nigdy więcej nie wplątuj mnie w swoje gierki! – Itachi dosłownie się wściekł. Miał już dość dzisiejszego wieczoru, Sasuke i tego jego idiotycznego planu. Jak on mógł się w ogóle na to zgodzić? Przecież od razu coś mu w tym nie grało. Jego brat najwyraźniej nie miał i nie zamierzał mieć żadnego poczucia winy. A niech go cholera – ruszył w kierunku klatki schodowej z zamiarem wyjścia z akademika. Dla niego impreza się skończyła.  
Sasuke wbił wzrok w przeciwległą ścianę. Nie mógł powiedzieć prawdy. Prawda była zbyt… abstrakcyjna. Nawet dla niego samego. No nic – pomyślał. Kiedyś wyjaśni Itachiemu, że nie jest taką mendą, za jaką go brat uważa, ale teraz musi zobaczyć reakcję Naruto.


	9. Chapter 9

– No to, za mamusię – Neji podniósł kieliszek i spojrzał pijanym wzrokiem na zegar wiszący na jednej ze ścian. Wskazywał kilka minut po dziesiątej. Potrząsnął głową, jakby chciał pozbyć się tego widoku i spojrzał jeszcze raz. Nadal nic się nie zmieniło. Ale przecież musiało być już zdecydowanie dużo później.  
– Za mamusię – zgodził się z nim Lee. – A ten zegar nie działa – wyjaśnił, widząc błądzące spojrzenie kolegi z roku.  
To już trzecie butelka, którą razem pili. Neji trafił do pokoju Lee przypadkiem. Musiał się gdzieś schować przed Tenten, która po piątym piwie zaczęła snuć świetlaną wizję ich wspólnej przyszłości. Zawsze, gdy była w stanie wskazującym zachowywała się dziwnie, więc Neji, tłumacząc się, że musi do łazienki, zostawił dziewczynę z – równie pijaną – koleżanką Sakurą, mając nadzieję, że jutro i tak o wszystkim zapomni. Potem dołączył do nich jeszcze Sasori, który nigdzie nie mógł znaleźć Itachiego, a szukał chętnych do zabawy gaśnicą. Kompletnie mieszane i na co dzień mało co mające ze sobą wspólnego towarzystwo dawało jednak radę, a to za sprawą niczego innego jak trzech półlitrówek.  
– A za tatusia? – Lee polewał już następną kolejką trochę chwiejną ręką, tak że nie do końca precyzyjnie trafiał w kieliszki.   
– Było. – Neji pokręcił głową. – I uważaj, jak lejesz, to ostatnia.  
– A za kogo nie było?  
– Nie wiem… – Neji podniósł się ciężko z krzesła. – Ale imprezę czas zacząć – ogłosił, nie przejmując się zupełnie faktem, że niektórzy już ją skończyli.  
– To jak, idziemy po tę gaśnicę? – zapytał Sasori, po czym przechylił kieliszek i wstał. Niestety, chyba tylko po to, żeby chwilę później paść na łóżko i zwyczajnie zasnąć.

Naruto nie znalazł już piwa w lodówce Kiby i Shikamaru, za to na klatce schodowej znalazł właśnie swoich przyjaciół i klika pustych butelek.   
– No i mnie zostawiła – tłumaczył właśnie Kiba znudzonemu Shikamaru. Ten, mimo usilnych próśb i gróźb, nie chciał powiedzieć, co robił, kiedy go nie było, za to Kibie nie zamykały się usta. Teraz cały czas wspominał jakąś dziewczynę, która – delikatnie rzecz ujmując – olała go.   
– No... – Shikamaru pociągnął łyk z butelki. Zaczynało go już irytować zachowanie współlokatora.  
– Ale rozumiesz? Zostawiła mnie…  
– Tak, tak.  
– Ale rozumiesz?  
– Tak, rozumiem! Powtórz to jeszcze raz, a nie ręczę za siebie – stracił w końcu cierpliwość.  
Kiba wstał i obrzucił przyjaciela spojrzeniem, które z założenia miało być groźnie. Niestety, zachwiał się, a to popsuło cały efekt.   
– Kiba siadaj, nie zamierzam cię zbierać ze schodów.  
– Martwisz się o mnie? – Chłopak rozłożył ręce, jakby chciał przytulić kumpla. – Shikamaru, mordo ty moja!  
– Pieprz się. – Ten zrobił unik.  
– Ja bardzo chętnie. Ale nie mam z kim – stwierdził smętnie Kiba. Objął szczebelek barierki, wyginając usta w podkówkę. – Nikt mnie nie kocha, jestem odpadem atomowym.  
Naruto parsknął śmiechem, zdradzając tym samym swoją obecność. Do tej pory nie zauważyli, że stał na półpiętrze, a on sam nie chciał im przerywać tej niezwykle uroczej i inteligentnej konwersacji.  
– Naruciątko, ty debilu – wrzasnął Kiba. – Gdzie byłeś, martwiłem się.  
– Jasne. – Naruto wyszczerzył usta w uśmiechu. – Chyba o to, żeby ci piwa nie zabrakło.  
Nie zamierzał mówić nikomu o dzisiejszej sytuacji. Choć ten sms… No właśnie, dopiero teraz zastanowiło go, od kogo mogła być wiadomość. Nieznany… Nawet przez myśl mu nie przeszło, że mógłby to być Sasuke. Bo i skąd miałby numer. Nie przypuszczał nawet, że jego zdobycie było dla tego cholernego geniusza prostsze niż budowa cepa, a to za sprawą nikogo innego, tylko Kiby, który nigdy nie zamykał swojej szafki na basenie.  
Po chwili na korytarzu rozległ się jakiś wrzask. Wychylili głowy.  
– Whisky moja żono! – to Lee się wydzierał się na całe gardło, wymachując w połowie jeszcze zapełnioną butelką. Jego towarzysz zasłaniał sobie uszy rękami.   
– O, chipsy przyszły! – Kiba odkleił się od swojego szczebelka.   
– Sieema! – Brewka zamachnął się entuzjastycznie. Trzask… Butelka uderzyła o ścianę. W ręku został mu jedynie kawałek szkła. – O nie! – Chłopak tępo wpatrywał się w ścianę, jakby ta była wszystkiemu winna. – To była ostatnia! – Usiadł załamany na schodach.  
Neji najchętniej by mu nawrzucał, jakim jest niezdarnym kretynem, ale tamten wyglądał, jakby się miał rozpłakać.   
– Lee, wierzysz w przeznaczenie? – zapytał, siląc się na współczujący ton.  
Brewka pokiwał głową.  
– No więc, przeznaczeniem tej butelki było zostać stłuczoną – wytłumaczył, chcąc brzmieć jak najbardziej poważnie, jednak pijacki bełkot mu to uniemożliwiał.   
Naruto zatkał sobie usta, żeby nie wybuchnąć śmiechem.  
– Dobra, wiecie co, trzeba skoczyć do nocnego, my też już nic nie mamy – stwierdził, po dłuższej chwili. – Kto idzie ze mną? – Rozejrzał się. Kiba, Lee i Neji nie nadawali się już raczej do takich eskapad.   
– Na mnie nie patrz. – Shikamaru pokręcił głową. – Nie chce mi się.  
– On niech z tobą idzie. – Neji wskazał osobę, której jeszcze poł minuty temu tam nie było.   
Wszyscy odwrócili głowy. Na półpiętrze stał Sasuke i patrzył z tym swoim ironicznym uśmieszkiem, jakby chciał dać do zrozumienia, że dla niego nawet alkohol nie jest przeciwnikiem i że zawsze potrafi zachować się z godnością. Naruto poczuł jakiś dziwny ścisk w żołądku. Sam nie wiedział dlaczego.  
– A żebyś wiedział, że pójdę. 

– Dlaczego ze mną poszedłeś? – Naruto uznał, że wypada wreszcie się odezwać. Odkąd wyszli ze sklepu, skubał nerwowo rękaw bluzy, nie do końca zdając sobie z tego sprawę.   
– Powiedzmy, że miałem ochotę na spacer. A co? – Sasuke nawet nie odwrócił głowy. Szedł sprężystym krokiem, nie wyjmując rąk z kieszeni.  
– A nic – padła niezbyt inteligentna odpowiedź.   
I znowu cisza. To milczenie było bardzo niewygodne. Naruto co chwilę zerkał w stronę idącego obok chłopaka, kiedy myślał, że ten nie widzi. Chciał zacząć rozmowę, ale jakoś opornie to szło.  
– Sasuke… – spróbował jeszcze raz.  
– Co?   
– Możemy pogadać? – Zatrzymał się przy ławce. Sasuke nie był specjalnie rozmowny, ale musiał się w końcu przełamać.  
– O czym?  
– Eee… – Naruto usiadł i wyjął z plecaka butelkę. – Chcesz? – spojrzał najpierw na etykietę informująca, że piwo jest niepasteryzowane, potem gdzieś w nieokreślonym kierunku.  
– Zamierzasz mnie upić i wykorzystać? – zadrwił Sasuke.  
Naruto zmarszczył brwi. Znów ten ton. Taki jak wtedy na treningu czy wykładzie. No ale tak szczerze mówiąc, czego miał się spodziewać? Że rywal, którego ośmieszył kilka tygodni temu, rzuci się mu na szyję z radości, bo w końcu ten przestał źle o nim myśleć? Przecież nawet, gdyby o tym wiedział, to… To, że zaczął inaczej postrzegać Sasuke, nie oznaczało, że on będzie lepiej traktować jego samego.  
– Nie – zaczął tłumaczyć. – Posłuchaj, bo muszę to wyjaśnić. To, co zrobiłem wtedy, no wiesz…  
– Szkoda – wtrącił Sasuke, nie dając mu nawet dokończyć zdania.  
– Szkoda? – Naruto zamrugał oczami, lekko zdezorientowany. – Możesz przestać ze mnie kpić? – Zmarszczył brwi, kiedy dotarł do niego sens wypowiedzi.  
– O rany, ale z ciebie idiota… – Sasuke usiadł obok i zabrał mu butelkę. Westchnął. Dotarcie do tego młotka będzie o wiele trudniejsze niż zakładał.   
– Nie nazywaj mnie tak! – burknął Naruto, a do zmarszczonych brwi dołączył jeszcze nos.  
– Nie kpij, nie nazywaj… Nie za duże masz wymagania?   
– Nie czepiaj się! – Naruto z powrotem zabrał piwo i wziął kilka dużych łyków. 

Pili, wyrywając sobie co rusz butelkę, jakby jeden chciał udowodnić drugiemu, że ma mocniejsza głowę. Niestety, Naruto mocnej głowy do alkoholu zdecydowanie nie miał, a i Sasuke odczuwał już lekki szum. W końcu tego wieczora, a właściwie tej nocy, wypił już więcej niż trochę.  
– Ciekawe, która godzina? – Naruto chwilowo zaprzestał pieczołowitego zdzierania nalepki z nazwą trunku i zaczął szukać swojej komórki.  
– Po dwunastej. – Sasuke zerknął na zegarek.  
– Aha. Czyli już mamy dziesiątego października? – To było raczej pytanie retoryczne, bo doskonale wiedział, jaka w takim razie jest już data.  
– No tak. A co?  
– A nic. – Niebieskie oczy zabłysły tak jakoś dziwnie.  
Sasuke nie mógł oderwać od nich wzroku. Wygląda zupełnie jak wtedy – pomyślał. Za sprawą alkoholu rozluźnił się. Może nawet bardziej, niż by sobie tego życzył. W jego głowie powstawały coraz to nowe wizje. Zastanawiał się, co by zrobił ten blond idiota, gdyby… O nie, nie, to zdecydowanie… Że też w ogóle o tym pomyślał! Ale jednak pomyślał. Cholera, procenty we krwi dodają aż za dużo odwagi.  
– Uzumaki – zaczął mówić tylko po to, by tamten spojrzał wprost na niego.  
– Mm?  
Tak, to na pewno było to samo spojrzenie, co kiedyś. To było to samo spojrzenie, którego tak bardzo mu brakowało. Niech to szlag! Jeszcze chwila, a przestanie się kontrolować. Chwycił za butelkę, którą chłopak nadal trzymał w ręce, tylko po to, by go dotknąć.  
Naruto drgnął, to było dość nieoczekiwane. Po jego ciele przeszło jakieś dziwne ciepło. Elektryzujące ciepło.  
– Sasuke – zaczął, w końcu przecież miał coś rywalowi do powiedzenia.  
– Słucham?  
– Ja usłyszałem coś dzisiaj, przypadkiem oczywiście, nie żebym podsłuchiwał – uznał, że warto się wytłumaczyć. – Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś, jak to było z Sakurą? – spytał, wpatrując się w niego tymi swoimi niebieskimi oczami.  
Sasuke pokręcił głową. Nie chciał teraz o tym rozmawiać. Nie teraz, kiedy pod wpływem tego spojrzenia zaczynał mieć małe problemy z koncentracją.  
– I dlaczego w ogóle to zrobiłeś? – ciągnął Naruto. – To znaczy, to była chyba przysługa… A ty przecież, eee, no ty przecież nigdy mnie nawet nie lubiłeś.  
– Tak uważasz? – Sasuke bezwiednie przybliżył twarz w stronę chłopaka.   
– No chyba. – Naruto wydawał się coraz bardziej niepewny. Czarne oczy były tak blisko…  
– Jesteś głupi, młotku – wyszeptał ich właściciel, jakby zbyt głośne słowa mogły zburzyć ten moment. Cholera, jak on pragnął w tej chwili chwycić te jasne kosmyki w swoje dłonie i zanurzyć się wargami w usta Naruto. Podniósł rękę, nie, ona sama się podniosła, jakby w ogóle nad nią nie panował. Nie myślał o swojej reputacji, nie myślał o niczym innym poza tym, że teraz… teraz chce to po prostu zrobić… – Naruto… – mruknął niemal niedosłyszalnie. Położył chłopakowi rękę na karku i przyciągnął go lekko do siebie. Tak, właśnie tak…  
– Dobry wieczór, panowie – jakiś męski, gruby głos zabrzmiał tuż nad ich głowami.  
Obaj gwałtownie odskoczyli od siebie. Za nimi stał policjant, a trochę dalej radiowóz. Naruto spojrzał na butelkę trzymaną w ręku i zupełnie bezsensownie schował ją za plecy.  
– Ja bardzo przepraszam, że przerywam tak uroczą chwilę – mężczyzna uśmiechnął się cynicznie – ale poproszę dowodziki.  
– Ale panie władzo, my nic złego nie robimy – wypalił Naruto, za późno orientując się, że zabrzmiało to dość dwuznacznie. W końcu przed chwilą omal się nie pocałowali!  
Mundurowy zdawał się jednak tego nie dostrzegać.  
– Picie w miejscu publicznym jest zabronione – stwierdził sucho i wziął do ręki jakiś bloczek.  
– Ale… – Naruto spojrzał na Sasuke, oczekując wsparcia, lecz tamten najwyraźniej nie zamierzał się odezwać. Wyciągnął tylko z portfela dowód i podał bez słowa.  
Policjant zabrał dokumenty i zaczął coś z nich spisywać. Po chwili zwrócił wzrok na blondyna.  
– Ty jesteś Uzumaki Naruto, tak?  
– Tak. – Chłopak nie rozumiał, co miało na celu to pytanie, skoro przecież w dowodzie widniało jego zdjęcie.  
– Ale ci się trafiło. – Policjant pokiwał głową. – Żeby w swoje urodziny dostać mandacik.  
Sasuke, który wcześniej po prostu czekał na swój blankiet, podniósł głowę. A więc dziesiątego października to były urodziny Naruto. W takim razie będzie musiał dać mu dość nietypowy prezent. Ale to później. Bo teraz…  
– Niech pan nas puści – jego głos, mimo wypitego alkoholu, brzmiał normalnie.  
Może to sprawiło, że policjant potraktował wypowiedź bardziej serio. Zastanowił się dłuższą chwilę.   
– I tak macie szczęście, że tym razem skończy się na mandacie.   
– Ale my biedni studenci! – Naruto próbował się bronić, nie reagując na syki i poszturchiwania Sasuke, który uważał, że sam lepiej by to wszystko załatwił.  
– Na alkohol was stać, więc możecie również wspomóc ubogie służby mundurowe.  
– Ale, panie, kalekę będzie pan karał? – Naruto wstał i podsunął mu pod nos swoją zabandażowana rękę.  
Mężczyzna tylko pokręcił głową i wzniósł oczy do nieba.  
– A zna pan kawał o Jasiu i klockach? – Zdesperowany Naruto nie poddawał się. Nie zamierzał płacić tego mandatu. Nie dość, że ten cholerny gliniarz popsuł mu taką chwilę, to jeszcze przecież naprawdę nic takiego nie zrobił. To, do cholery, tylko picie piwa.  
– Nie, nie znam i nie chce po…  
– Jasiu bawił się klockami, aż przyszła mama i spuściła wodę.  
Policjant przestał pisać i spojrzał na niego z głupią minę. Zupełnie mimowolnie wyobraził to sobie. Próbował utrzymać powagę, ale nie do końca mu się udawało.  
– Dobra, zabieraj stąd tego kawalarza i zejdźcie mi z oczu – rzucił do Sasuke, odwracając się plecami. – A jak jeszcze raz…  
– Rozumiemy! – Sasuke chwycił plecak, pociągnął Naruto za rękaw i po chwili przebiegli przez ulicę – w niedozwolonym miejscu.  
Policjant tylko machnął na nich ręką.  
– Studenci – mruknął do siebie. 

Sasuke dalej trzymał rękaw Narutowej bluzy, mimo że byli już przed akademikiem, ten z kolei usiadł zdyszany na kwietniku i wybuchnął niepohamowanym śmiechem. Sasuke spojrzał na niego groźnie, ale po chwili coś na kształt uśmiechu pojawiło się również na jego ustach. Odwrócił głowę, nie zamierzał pokazywać, że jego także ta akcja rozbawiła. Ogarnął wzrokiem budynek akademika, próbując na powrót przywołać na twarz obojętny wyraz. Gdzieniegdzie paliło się jeszcze światło, a okno pokoju Tenten i Temari było otwarte na oścież. Ktoś siedział na parapecie, wymachując butelką.  
– Jeszcze po kropelce, jeszcze po kropelce… – wydarł się po chwili osobnik, zauważając siedzących na dole chłopaków. – A wy kto, znam was? – spytał, wychylając się lekko.  
– Jaś i Małgosia – odburknął Sasuke.  
Chwycił chichoczącego rywala i skierował się do drzwi akademika.  
– Jaś i Małgosia? – Naruto spojrzał na niego, szczerząc zęby. – Uchiha, ty jednak masz poczucie humoru.   
– Zdaje ci się. Chodź już. Chcesz spać na tym kwietniku? – Sasuke zirytował się lekko.  
– Czemu nie. – Naruto wyglądał, jakby rozważał tą opcję, ale rywal tylko pokręcił głową i silą wciągnął go do budynku.


	10. Chapter 10

Odkąd wrócili do pokoju, Naruto prawie się nie odzywał. Czuł, że rozmowa z Uchihą była niedokończona i nie może tak tego zostawić. Kiwał się więc tylko na tylnych nogach krzesła, co jakiś czas zerkając kątem oka na niego. Nie słuchał pijackiego bełkotu Kiby ani filozoficznych wywodów Neji’ego, który jakoś po swojemu integrował się z resztą towarzystwa. Zastanawiał się nad tym dziwnym uczuciem, które ogarnęło go zanim pojawił się policjant. To było ciepło, bardzo przyjemne, a zarazem ekscytujące. Cała rozmowa na ławce była warta przemyślenia. Dlaczego Sasuke robił takie dwuznaczne aluzje? Kpi sobie z niego? O co mu chodzi? I dlaczego jest tak cholernie przystojny? Przecież to do cholery facet i myślenie o nim w ten sposób jest nienormalne. Jednak… W pewnym momencie przyciągnął go i omal nie pocałował. Naruto ogarnęło przyjemne uczucie w dole brzucha. Zaraz! Czy on miał właśnie tak zwane motylki, na wspomnienie tamtej chwili?! Z rozmyślań wyrwał go trzask zamykanych drzwi. Towarzystwo przeniosło się na korytarz, chyba ktoś bawił się gaśnicą, bo z zewnątrz dobiegały zachwycone okrzyki studentów. W pokoju został tylko on i siedzący na łóżku obok Sasuke. Naruto nerwowo odchylił się na krześle, tym razem jednak odrobinę za mocno, bo stracił równowagę.  
– Przewrócisz się, młotku. – Silne ramię złapało oparcie mebla, przywracając go do pionu.   
– E, tam – roześmiał się. Był zdenerwowany, bardzo zdenerwowany, więc wolał zamaskować to śmiechem. Potarł dłonią włosy na karku.  
Sasuke drgnął. Ten gest... Naruto zawsze tak robił, kiedy się z czegoś cieszył lub był zakłopotany, zauważył to już dawno. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale taki widok działał na niego, nawet bardzo… Za bardzo!  
– Nie, „e, tam”, bo jak znowu sobie coś połamiesz w mojej obecności, to uznają, że to moja wina. – Niechętnie puścił oparcie, zachowując kamienny wyraz twarzy. Miał to opanowane do perfekcji, co nie znaczyło jednak, że nie było w nim żadnych emocji. Wręcz przeciwnie, w tym momencie było ich aż nadto. Znów byli sami, świetna okazja, aby dokończyć to, co im wcześniej przerwano.   
– Znowu sobie coś złamię? Sugerujesz, że rękę sam sobie złamałem? – Niebieskie oczy spojrzały oburzone. Błyszczały tak jak kiedyś, dokładnie tak samo.  
– Gdybyś nie był taką niezdarą i potrafił się bić… – Sasuke prowokował, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od błękitnych tęczówek.   
– Ty też oberwałeś, a poza tym nie ja zacząłem.  
– Nie ty? – Chłopak zmrużył oczy. – A kto całował mnie przed wykładem? – Z zadowoleniem obserwował zmiany na twarzy rywala. Słowa tak naprawdę nie były ważne, miały na celu tylko prowokację.  
– Gdybyś powiedział mi prawdę, nie doszłoby do tego. W ogóle nie musiałbym się mścić i nie byłoby tego całego przedstawienia.  
– Więc to była zemsta? A ja myślałem, że na mnie lecisz – westchnął z udawanym zrezygnowaniem.  
– No co ty, draniu… – Naruto zaczerwienił się, jak zawsze, gdy słyszał z jego ust podobną uwagę. Dlaczego on to robi? Czy zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie pozostaje obojętny?   
– Ale chyba ci się podobało, co? – Sasuke podniósł rękę, tym razem chwytając blond kosmyk i przeciągając go miedzy palcami.   
– Co niby mi się miało podobać? – wymamrotał niepewnie Naruto. Dotyk był tak przyjemny, znów to niesamowite uczucie. Dlaczego ten drań tak na mnie działa? – myślał gorączkowo.  
– Byłeś bardzo namiętny, musiało ci się podobać. – Sasuke sam już nie wiedział, czy to działanie alkoholu, czy też po prostu skrywana fascynacja nie chce być już dłużej tłumiona. Jednego był pewien. Nie zmarnuje drugiej okazji!  
– Nie skupiałem się na tym, myślałem raczej…   
– Nie? Jaka szkoda – przerwał, kładąc mu palec na ustach. Niby nic nie znaczący gest, ale jednak... – Wiesz co, Uzumaki? – szepnął nachylając się w jego stronę. Był tak blisko, że oddechem wręcz parzył szyję…  
– Mm? – Naruto czuł to przyjemne ciepło, wydawał się jednocześnie przerażony i podekscytowany bliskością. Nie wiedział, co się z nim dzieje, nie potrafił tego ogarnąć. To było…  
– Tym razem skup się…  
Głos Sasuke tuż przy uchu. Czarne włosy muskające policzek. W końcu gorące wargi na jego rozchylonych ze zdziwienia ustach. To było porażające doznanie, porażające w każdym sensie tego słowa. Naruto nie był w stanie się ruszyć. Logika jego myśli gdzieś uleciała, w okolicach brzucha znów coś przyjemnie łaskotało, a całe ciało przechodziły dreszcze. Nie miał siły zaprotestować, a nawet, gdyby miał, to nie chciał. Sasuke tak na niego działał… Oddał pocałunek, czując, że wreszcie niedokończona rozmowa ma swój finał.

Dzień swoich urodzin spędzał zawinięty w koc na łóżku przed telewizorem. Wczorajsze ilości alkoholu sprawiły, że ból głowy był nie do zniesienia, a każdy głośniejszy dźwięk powodował nieprzyjemne dreszcze. Nie pomagały żadne środki przeciwbólowe ani innego rodzaju specyfiki, jedynie zimny prysznic co jakiś czas przynosił chwilową ulgę. Ulgę fizyczną, rzecz jasna, bo jeżeli chodzi o kaca moralnego, to nie było rady. Naruto wpatrywał się tępo w ekran telewizora, reporter zdawał relację z jakiegoś ważnego wydarzenia politycznego, pojawiały się ujęcia coraz to nowych osób. Nie słuchał, nie potrafił się skupić, w jego głowie ciągle przewijały się obrazy z poprzedniego dnia. Wspomnienia, miłe łaskotanie w brzuchu, które przechodziło jednak w jakiś taki dziwny lęk. Choć wiedział, co jest przyczyną takiego samopoczucia, niczego nie był do końca pewien. Próbował zrekonstruować w pamięci całą imprezę, tak wiele się wczoraj wydarzyło… Tylko, czy to wszystko działo się naprawdę? Jeżeli tak, to jego rywal i do niedawna wróg numer jeden, pocałował go, a to znaczy… Nie, to nic nie znaczy. Byli pijani, on na pewno chciał go sprowokować i teraz wyśmieje przy byle okazji. Na pewno da się wszystko jakoś logicznie wyjaśnić. To wina alkoholu, gdyby nie on, nic by się nie stało, więc najlepiej udawać, że tego nie było. Tak! Tylko dlaczego Sasuke jest tak cholernie przystojny, a jego pocałunki sprawiały taką przyjemność? Obaj są facetami, do cholery, to się nie działo naprawdę! Musiało mu się śnić, to są wymysły chorej wyobraźni! Naruto zacisnął powieki, przeklinając w duchu. Był świadom, że takie wmawianie sobie nic nie pomoże, doskonale wiedział, że to miało miejsce na jawie. Pamiętał wszystko, łącznie z tym, że Sasuke odwiózł go do domu taksówką. Twierdził, że ma po drodze…  
Dzwonek. Naruto skrzywił się niemiłosiernie na ten dźwięk. Już dawno powinien go zmienić, ale jakoś nigdy nie miał czasu. Powlókł się do drzwi, przytrzymując koc na ramionach. Zerknął przez wizjer, na korytarzu stali jego przyjaciele. Otworzył.  
– Cześć, solenizancie. – Kiba wparował do mieszkania, omal nie przewracając wieszaka na kurtki. Za nim, z miną wyrażającą ubolewanie, wszedł Shikamaru. Naruto zatrzasnął drzwi i powlókł się do kuchni, proponując gościom kawę.  
– Daj sobie spokój z kawą, już dzisiaj trzy wypiłem – stwierdził flegmatycznie Shikamaru. – Wpadliśmy zobaczyć czy żyjesz.  
– Ledwo – grymas na twarzy Naruto stanowił wystarczający dowód na jego samopoczucie.  
– Mamy coś dla ciebie, stary koniu Kiba wyjął z plecaka butelkę alkoholu z tak zwanej wyższej półki. – Standardowo, za następne dwadzieścia lat. Sto lat, sto lat – zaintonował, wręczając prezent.   
– Dzięki, ale to poczeka. Mam dość na jakiś czas. – Naruto przykrył się szczelniej kocem. Zaczynał odczuwać jakieś nieprzyjemne dreszcze.   
– Przestań, dobry klin nie jest zły. Po jednym – stwierdził filozoficznie Kiba, na co Naruto tylko westchnął i otworzył butelkę, sięgając też po sok z lodówki i szklanki. W sumie, może trochę go to otumani i nie będzie ciągle myślał o tym, co się wczoraj stało?  
– No to za Naruto – Kiba wzniósł toast. – A tak w ogóle, to gdzie cię wcięło po imprezie? Miałeś u nas spać – przypomniał, patrząc jednocześnie na butelkę. Naruto roześmiał się i polał jeszcze po jednym. Tak, otumanienie to było dobre wyjście z sytuacji.  
– Ktoś mnie podwiózł do domu – wyjaśnił, chwytając swoją szklankę.  
– O! Kto? – zainteresował się Kiba, a i Shikamaru spojrzał z zaciekawieniem.  
– Eh, nieważne. To pijecie czy nie?  
– Ty coś kręcisz. Przyznaj się, wyrwałeś jakaś lalę? – Kiba szturchnął go łokciem, mrugając porozumiewawczo.  
– Coś w tym guście – zgodził się dla świętego spokoju Naruto, a kąciki ust mu zadrżały. Omal nie wybuchnął śmiechem, bo wyobraził sobie minę Sasuke, jaką ten by zrobił, słysząc, że został nieświadomie nazwany „lalą”.

Otworzył oczy, w mieszkaniu panował mrok. Po wyjściu przyjaciół położył się na chwilę i chyba musiał zasnąć. Zerknął na budzik – dochodziła dziewiętnasta. Próbował wstać, ale zakręciło mu się w głowie, czoło i policzki były rozpalone. Cholera – zaklął w myślach. Kac kacem, ale to raczej przypominało gorączkę, musiał się załatwić tymi zimnymi prysznicami. Ściągnął koc i zaraz tego pożałował, bo jego ciałem wstrząsnęły nieprzyjemne dreszcze. Czuł się znacznie gorzej niż rano, nawet dojście do kuchni i zrobienie ciepłej herbaty kosztowało go sporo wysiłku, miał wrażenie, że zaraz się przewróci. Wrócił do łóżka, szukając po drodze swojego telefonu, ale nigdzie nie znalazł. Jak się dobrze zastanowić, to ostatnio widział go wczoraj na imprezie. Może został w akademiku? Jutro zapyta kogoś, o ile będzie w stanie ruszyć się z domu. Padł na łóżko, zawijając się w kołdrę i dwa dodatkowe koce. Dreszcze nie ustępowały, co chwilę zapadał w niespokojną drzemkę, dręczony jakimiś dziwnymi omamami. Wydawało mu się, że po pokoju coś chodzi i stuka. Próbował znaleźć źródło hałasu, ale to oddalało się od niego, kiedy tylko chciał się zbliżyć. Męczył się, przekręcając z boku na bok, kiedy ponownie usłyszał stukanie, tym razem wyraźniejsze. Mruknął coś niespokojnie, ale nie ustawało. Po chwili rozległ się też dzwonek do drzwi, wyrywając go z półsnu. Sygnał powtórzył się jeszcze kilka razy. Zwlekł się z łóżka i poszedł do drzwi. Miał nadzieję, że to Kiba i Shikamaru wrócili, może oni znają jakieś sposoby na gorączkę. Odruchowo przekręcił klucz, otwierając drzwi. Znowu zakręciło mu się w głowie, wiec oparł się półprzytomny o futrynę, w pierwszej chwili nawet nie zauważając, kto stoi na korytarzu.   
– Co z tobą, młotku? – Ironiczny ton, czarne włosy opadające na twarz…   
– Uchiha – wychrypiał, nie poznając własnego głosu.   
Zrobił nieokreślony gest i cofnął się w głąb mieszkania. Musiał usiąść, bo robiło mu się słabo, kiedy stał. Sasuke wszedł za nim, zajmując drugie krzesło przy kuchennym blacie.   
– Zostawiłeś wczoraj w taksówce telefon – skłamał, wyciągając na stół komórkę. Tak naprawdę sam mu ją zabrał, żeby mieć pretekst do spotkania. Teraz przyglądał się chłopakowi podejrzliwie. Nie wyglądał za dobrze, blady, jakiś taki mizerny.  
Naruto kiwnął głową w podziękowaniu. W tej chwili nie był w stanie zrobić nic więcej. Nawet fakt, że po tym, co się stało, Sasuke siedzi w jego kuchni, nie przerażał go. W obliczu gorączki te myśli zostały zepchnięte gdzieś na dalszy plan. W tej chwili marzył tylko o tym, żeby wrócić do łóżka.  
– Młotku, co z tobą. Chory jesteś? – W czarnych oczach na moment pojawił się nieokreślony wyraz, a po chwili Sasuke podniósł się i przyłożył rękę do czoła Naruto. – No to ładnie się załatwiłeś – westchnął. – Mieszkasz tu sam? – spytał, rozglądając się po pokoju. Wszystko na to wskazywało. Naruto tylko kiwnął twierdząco.   
– Wracaj do łóżka – stwierdził Sasuke tonem niemalże rozkazującym.  
Nie protestował, marzył, by przyłożyć głowę do poduszki, poza tym aż trząsł się z zimna. Sasuke wyszedł z mieszkania i ruszył w stronę samochodu. Nie mógł go tak zostawić, nie teraz, kiedy… Nie! Odrzucił tę niedokończoną myśl. Na jakiekolwiek spekulacje było za wcześnie. Ale tak czy inaczej Naruto był sam i zwykłe człowieczeństwo nakazywało pomóc. Tak przynajmniej to sobie tłumaczył, jadąc do apteki.

Kiedy Naruto po raz kolejny się obudził, w kuchni widać było nikłe światło. Nie raziło, wyglądało tak, jakby przykryto lampę dodatkowym abażurem. Naruto wydawało się, że w mieszkaniu ktoś jest, choć nie był pewien, czy to nie znowu jakieś omamy. Po chwili jednak do łóżka podeszła postać w czarnej koszuli, trzymająca w rękach jakiś kubek. Podniósł się lekko, zapalając lampkę przy łóżku.  
– Sasuke..? – zachrypnięty, a zarazem zszokowany głos zaskoczył nawet jego samego.  
– Połknij to. – Chłopak podał mu jakaś tabletkę i parujący napój. – Nie, to nie trucizna, raczej coś na zbicie gorączki – westchnął, widząc zdziwione spojrzenie.  
Na twarzy Naruto pojawił się słaby uśmiech. Wziął podane lekarstwa i opadł z powrotem na poduszki. Leżał tak dobrą chwilę, przyglądając się rywalowi, krążącemu miedzy pomieszczeniami.  
– Dlaczego…ty… to robisz? – spytał w końcu, jego głos był prawie że niesłyszalny.  
– Powiedzmy, że mam taki kaprys. – Sasuke starał się, żeby zabrzmiało to beznamiętnie, ale nie do końca tak wyszło.  
Kolejny słaby uśmiech i ciężko opadające powieki. Ktoś się o niego troszczy, to takie miłe uczucie. Bardzo miłe. Powieki uniosły się jeszcze na chwilę, na moment…  
– Sasuke… dziękuje. – Ciche słowa, po których po prostu zasnął.  
Sasuke jeszcze przez jakiś czas siedział, patrząc na śpiącego chłopaka. Mógł go spokojnie zostawić, bo środek zawarty w leku gwarantował długi sen, ale jakoś nie miał ochoty stąd wychodzić. Przypomniał sobie sytuację sprzed kilkunastu godzin. Niepewne spojrzenia tych cholernie niebieskich oczu, pocieranie dłonią włosów na karku, drżące wargi, smak pocałunku… To wszystko znów stanęło mu przed oczami. Obaj byli pod wpływem alkoholu, to dodało odwagi, ale niczego nie zmieniało, przynajmniej dla Sasuke. Tak naprawdę od dawna tego chciał i w końcu dostał. Naruto w pewnym momencie oddał pocałunek. Czy był świadomy tego, co robił? Nie miał pewności. I co dalej? Czy już bez procentów we krwi, będzie miał odwagę, by to kiedyś powtórzyć? A jeżeli Naruto uzna to za chwilową niepoczytalność i będzie go unikał? Tyle pytań… Sasuke westchnął i gasząc lampki, wyszedł z mieszkania.


	11. Chapter 11

Zapukał. Cisza. Stwierdzając, że pewnie Naruto jeszcze śpi, chwycił za klamkę i wszedł najciszej, jak się dało. Wczoraj zostawił drzwi otwarte, co było trochę ryzykowne, ale przecież nie mógł go tu zamknąć i zabrać kluczy. Tak jak się spodziewał, jego rywal leżał wtulony w poduszkę, jednak po chwili mruknął coś nerwowo, przekręcając się na drugi bok. Widać było, że nie jest to spokojny, przyjemny sen. Sasuke dotknął ręką jego czoła. Nie było takie rozpalone jak wczoraj, ale zdecydowanie wskazywało na stan podgorączkowy. Westchnął i poszedł do kuchni, wstawiając wodę. Po kilku minutach z parującym kubkiem w ręku usiadł na brzegu łóżka, delikatnie potrząsając śpiącym chłopakiem.  
– Naruto… Naruto…  
– Mm?– Chłopak odwrócił głowę, otwierając oczy, po chwili jednak powieki opadły ciężko z powrotem. – Razi – cichy, lekko zachrypnięty głos wyraził niezadowolenie.  
Sasuke wstał i opuścił rolety w oknach tak, że teraz w mieszkaniu panował lekki półmrok.  
– Lepiej?  
Powieki uniosły się po raz kolejny, ukazując niesamowicie błękitne tęczówki.  
– Sasuke? – Wyraz zdziwienia, pomieszany ze zmęczeniem.   
– A spodziewałeś się kogoś innego?  
Delikatny ruch głowy stanowił zaprzeczenie. Po chwili Naruto jakby sobie coś przypomniał.  
– Ty… byłeś tu wczoraj… czy mi się śniło? – spytał niepewnie.  
– A co, tak często miewasz o mnie sny, że mylisz je z rzeczywistością? – Ledwo dostrzegalny uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy Sasuke.  
– Dra…niu – Naruto zmarszczył czoło, co jednak poskutkowało bólem w okolicach zatok. Skrzywił się.  
– Byłem. – Sasuke podał mu kubek i kolejną tabletkę. – Połknij to.  
Chłopak powoli podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i wziął z jego rąk lekarstwo. Gorący napój parzył go w usta, które wydawały się być coraz bardziej czerwone i spuchnięte. Sasuke obserwował je kątem oka i próbował z całej siły nie myśleć o tym, że znowu ma ochotę go pocałować. To zdecydowanie nie był czas na tego typu rzeczy. Chyba… Zabrał pusty kubek, muskając przy tym dłoń Naruto. Nie mógł się powstrzymać. Odstawił naczynie na nocną szafkę i spojrzał prosto w błękitne oczy. Policzki chłopaka były lekko zaczerwienione, ale nie wiedział, czy to przez dotyk, czy po prostu na skutek podwyższonej temperatury.   
– Naruto… – szepnął tak jakoś ciepło, zupełnie bezwiednie dotykając blond kosmyków, będących aktualnie w wielkim nieładzie.  
– Mm? – Chłopak drgnął. To było naprawdę przyjemne uczucie. Powiedziałby nawet, że nie miałby nic przeciwko, żeby to trwało choć odrobinę dłużej.  
– Muszę iść na zajęcia. Potrzebujesz czegoś?  
Zastanowił się chwilę i pokręcił przecząco głową.  
– Nie, i tak dużo dla mnie zrobiłeś. – Opadł na poduszki. – Jak coś poproszę Kibę albo Shikamaru. – Zamknął oczy. Nie dostrzegł jak wyraz twarzy Sasuke się zmienia.  
– Kibę albo Shikamaru? – głos momentalnie znów stał się zimny i jakby kpiący. – Jak wolisz. – Wstał i ruszył w stronę przedpokoju. – Muszę iść.  
– Sasuke? – Naruto podniósł się, zdziwiony tą nagłą zmianą tonu, ale ten był już przy drzwiach.   
– Cześć – rzucił na odchodne i nie odwracając się w stronę właściciela mieszkania, po prostu wyszedł.  
– Sasuke… – Naruto wpatrywał się w drzwi, jakby one miały mu wszystko wyjaśnić. Czy powiedział coś nie tak? Znów poczuł pulsujący ból głowy. Zacisnął powieki, zdecydowanie nie myślał w tym momencie jasno i klarownie. Przycisnął policzek do poduszki, stwierdzając, że później wszystko przemyśli, teraz musi się jeszcze przespać. 

Sasuke dotarł na uczelnie w zdecydowanie złym humorze. Ten młotek musiał wszystko popsuć. Kiba i Shikamaru… Aż prychnął ze złości.   
– A tobie co? – zagadał Neji, lokując się na miejscu obok. Sam nie wyglądał najlepiej, niedawno Tenten urządziła mu awanturę za to, że na imprezie zostawił ją samą.  
– Nic – warknął Sasuke, dając do zrozumienia, że nie chce o tym rozmawiać. W myślach wciąż, nie wiadomo dlaczego, wygrażał Narze i Inuzuce.  
– Tobie też impreza nie wyszła na dobre? – Neji westchnął i oparł głowę na blacie stolika. Tak strasznie chciało mu się spać.  
Sasuke wzruszył tylko ramionami. Akurat co do sobotniej nocy nie miał zastrzeżeń, w końcu osiągnął swój cel. Tylko dlaczego ten Naruto nic nie rozumie? W jaki jeszcze sposób ma mu to wszystko wytłumaczyć? Czy pocałowanie go nie było wystarczającym określeniem tego, czego chce? – Kiba i Shikamaru… – syknął, prawie niedosłyszalnie.  
– Co? – Neji odwrócił głowę, najwyraźniej myśląc, że to do niego.  
– Nic.  
– To co tak syczysz? – spytał szeptem, bo właśnie wykładowca zaczynał zajęcia.  
Sasuke tylko pokręcił głową. Nie, do cholery, nie zamierzał pozwolić, aby ten idiota zapomniał o pocałunku lub – co gorsza – uznał go za przypadek. Zdecydowanie na to nie pozwoli. Uzumaki, będziesz mój, czy ci się to podoba, czy nie. – pomyślał. – I ja ci dam Kibę i Shikamaru… – prychnął pod nosem.

Naruto obudził się około trzeciej po południu. Czuł się już trochę lepiej, choć nadal bolała go głowa. Przynajmniej światło dzienne nie oślepiało, bo Sasuke zostawił zasłonięte okna. Właśnie, Sasuke… Był tu wczoraj, był dzisiaj rano… Naruto nagle przyszło do głowy, że chciałby, aby jego rywal siedział tu także teraz. Przy nim czuł się tak jakoś… Zastanowił się chwilę. Nie wiedział jak opisać to uczucie, ale na pewno było to coś miłego i przyjemnego.  
– Jasne – mruknął sam do siebie. – Na pewno nie ma nic lepszego do roboty, niż zajmować się mną – westchnął. I w ogóle dlaczego miałby to robić, nie miał żadnego konkretnego powodu. Chyba…  
Zwlekł się z łóżka i ignorując lekki zawrót głowy, spowodowany zmianą pozycji na stojącą, poszedł do łazienki. Stanął przed lustrem, oglądając krytycznie swoje odbicie. Zdecydowanie nie wyglądał w tym momencie zbyt pociągająco. Blady, niezdrowe cienie pod oczami, spierzchnięte usta. Oblizał wargi językiem, po chwili znów stały się wilgotne. Tak wilgotne jak wtedy… W jego głowie, wbrew woli, pojawiał się obraz pocałunku. Włosy Sasuke na jego policzku, jego cichy głos, słowa „tym razem skup się”… Znów ogarnęło go to uczucie w dolnych częściach brzucha. Motylki. Eh… Uchiha był tak cholernie przystojny. Dlaczego był tak przystojny? To niesprawiedliwe, że ktoś może samym wyglądem powodować u niego zaćmienie mózgu. Właśnie przed chwilą przyszło mu do głowy to określenie i uznał, że idealnie tu pasuje. Tak, zdecydowanie to jakieś zaćmienie mózgu, nie ma innego wyjaśnienia. Odkręcił kran i przemył twarz zimną wodą. Musi przestać o tym myśleć.  
Dzwonek do drzwi, jak zawsze głośny i wyrywający z otępienia. Czy ludzie nie mogą po prostu zapukać? – pomyślał, zastanawiając się kto to. Miał cichą nadzieję, że może jednak Sasuke.  
– Dzień dobry, Naruto. – W drzwiach stała sąsiadka z jakimiś papierami w rękach. – Listonosz u nas zostawił, gdy byłeś w szkole. – Dopiero teraz ogarnęła wzrokiem sylwetkę chłopaka, ubranego w coś podobnego do piżamy. – Spałeś? – spytała zaskoczona.  
– Tak, nie najlepiej się czuję – odpowiedział, dopiero po chwili zdając sobie sprawę, że nie powinien był tego mówić.   
– Co się stało? Jesteś chory? – Starsza pani wyraźnie się zaniepokoiła. – Wracaj do łóżka. – Popchnęła chłopaka w głąb jego własnego mieszkania, sama wchodząc do środka. – Gdybym wiedziała, że ty tutaj tak sam się męczysz… – Pokręciła głową, jakby na usprawiedliwienie.  
– Nie byłem sam. – Naruto próbował rozpaczliwie wybrnąć z tej sytuacji, nie miał najmniejszej ochoty być niańczonym przez sąsiadkę. – Kolega mi pomaga. – To było pierwsze, co mu przyszło do głowy.  
– Ach, kolega – wyraziła dezaprobatę. – Ugotuję ci rosołku, od razu lepiej się poczujesz. – Kobieta pokręciła się chwile po mieszkaniu, po czym uzyskując zapewnienie Naruto, że nie wyjdzie z łóżka, poszła po zakupy.  
– Ale się wkopałem – jęknął. Naprawdę czuł się już lepiej, a znając sąsiadkę to nie da mu teraz spokoju. Zdecydowanie wolał, żeby był tu Sasuke.

Sasuke wyszedł spod prysznica, wycierając włosy ręcznikiem. Kakashi przedłużył dzisiejszy trening, co nie do końca mu pasowało, bo zdecydował, że jednak odwiedzi Naruto. Wcześniej długo się nad tym zastanawiał, bo mimo wszystko nie zamierzał pokazywać chłopakowi, że się o niego martwi. Wczoraj miał wymówkę – komórka. Tak szczerze mówiąc, to gdy tylko zauważył, że chłopakowi w taksówce wypadł telefon, zabrał go i schował do własnej kieszeni. Chciał mieć pretekst. A teraz? Naruto rano dał do zrozumienia, że sobie poradzi, a w razie czego poprosi przyjaciół. Znów prychnął, rzucając mokry ręcznik do torby. Drażniło go to. Od czasu pocałunku rościł sobie jakieś niewyjaśnione prawo do tego chłopaka i żadni jego kumple nie byli tu potrzebni. W ogóle nikt inny nie był im do niczego potrzebny!   
– Jedziesz do domu? – pytanie Neji’ego wyrwało go z zadumy.  
– Nie, muszę coś załatwić – odpowiedział, zakładając bluzę.  
– No to, do jutra.  
– Do jutra. – Wyszedł z szatni, kierując się na parking.

Zapukał i otworzył drzwi, spodziewając się, że Naruto śpi, jednak to co zobaczył, omal nie zwaliło go z nóg. Chłopak nie spał, a na krześle obok łóżka siedziała starsza kobieta z talerzem jakiejś zupy i próbowała go karmić. Na nic zdawały się zapewnienia, że może wstać i jeść sam, bo uznała, że chory, w dodatku z ręką w gipsie, sobie nie poradzi. Sasuke odkaszlnął lekko, zwracając uwagę na swoją obecność i jednocześnie ukrywając rozbawienie całą sytuacją.   
– Co? O nie… – Naruto jęknął. Jeszcze tego brakowało mu do szczęścia, żeby rywal oglądał go w tej, i tak już wystarczająco krępującej, sytuacji. Jego twarz przybrała barwę dojrzałego pomidora, a oczy zdradzały zażenowanie.  
– Naruto, musisz jeść! – Sąsiadka nic sobie nie robiła z obecności jeszcze jednej osoby w pokoju. Jej obowiązkiem było pomóc temu biednemu, choremu chłopcu, który zawsze był dla niej taki miły i którego najchętniej widziałaby na ślubnym kobiercu ze swoją jedyną wnuczką.   
– Zjem, ale naprawdę mogę to zrobić sam. – Na Naruto obecność Sasuke podziałała jak płachta na byka, wziął z rak kobiety naczynie i odstawił na nocną szafkę. – Przepraszam, ale kolega przyniósł mi notatki – wymyślił na poczekaniu.  
Starsza pani pokiwała tylko głową i wstała.  
– Zajmij się nim – poprosiła, mijając tego wysokiego, przystojnego bruneta, jak go określiła w myślach..  
– Zajmę się, zajmę – mruknął z uśmieszkiem zadowolenia na ustach. O tak, on się zaraz nim zajmie…  
Naruto naciągnął kołdrę na głowę. Przez pół dnia myślał o Sasuke, a teraz nie wiedział, co ma zrobić, w dodatku ten zobaczył go w tak kompromitującej sytuacji. Mógł tylko dziękować szczęściu, że nie było go tu pół godziny temu, gdy sąsiadka chciała pomóc mu się przebrać, widząc, że przez gips ma problem z założeniem swetra.  
– No, no, Uzumaki. – Sasuke szybkim ruchem pozbawił chłopaka tego „schronienia”. Teraz patrzył na rozczochraną blond czuprynę i zaczerwienioną twarz. – Nie za dobrze ci?   
Naruto tylko wzruszył ramionami, odwracając głowę w stronę okna.  
– Czemu nie jesz? – Sasuke zerknął na talerz z rosołem. Nawet nie był do połowy opróżniony.  
– Nie jestem głodny.  
– A może myślisz, że ja cię będę karmił? – zakpił.  
– Bardzo śmieszne! – Naruto próbował udawać oburzonego, ale zdradzały go rumieńce wstydu. Dlaczego? Dlaczego musiał go zobaczyć w takiej sytuacji? No dlaczego?  
– Kto to był? – Sasuke zmienił ton, siadając na krześle.  
– Sąsiadka. Jest trochę męcząca, ale chyba zależy jej na mnie, to miłe. – Naruto odruchowo spojrzał na zdjęcia stojące na komodzie. Sasuke poszedł za jego wzrokiem.  
– To twoja rodzina? – spytał, podchodząc do szafki i biorąc do ręki fotografię.   
– Tak. – potwierdził. – Rodzice zginęli w wypadku, a dziadek zmarł, kiedy miałem osiemnaście lat – dodał w odpowiedzi na nieme pytanie.  
– Masz jeszcze kogoś? – Sasuke spojrzał uważnie w niebieskie tęczówki.  
Chłopak pokręcił głową.  
– Zostałem sam – uśmiechnął się smutno. – Ale co zrobić, takie rzeczy się zdarzają – stwierdził już trochę innym tonem. – Nie można się poddawać.  
Sasuke drgnął. Samotność… Naruto nie miał nikogo, a mimo wszystko jego optymizm zarażał innych. Dlaczego taki był? Przecież samotność raczej zabiera całą radość życia. Znał to uczucie. Miał kompletną rodzinę, jednak tylko w teorii, tak naprawdę to wychowywał się sam, rodziców odkąd pamiętał nigdy nie było w domu. Wiecznie w rozjazdach – pieniądze, firma, pieniądze, spotkania, pieniądze… Tylko to się liczyło. Sasuke miał wszystko czego zapragnął w sensie materialnym, ale nie miał pojęcia co to znaczy ciepło bliskich osób. Swego czasu brat próbował zastępować mu mamę i tatę, ale jego wysiłki nie dawały rezultatów. Zresztą, co on mógł o tym wiedzieć, jego dzieciństwo wyglądało zupełnie inaczej, był długo oczekiwanym synem i poświęcano mu o wiele więcej uwagi. Wtedy firma nie była jeszcze tak duża i rodzina spędzała więcej czasu razem. To pewnie dlatego tak bardzo różnili się od siebie. Itachi był osoba sympatyczną, ciepłą, z niesamowitym poczuciem humoru, Sasuke stanowił jego odwrotność – zimny, ironiczny, odpychający od siebie ludzi. Wydawało mu się, że każdy na jego miejscu byłby taki. A jednak nie… Ten blond młotek był inny, mimo że miał w życiu zdecydowanie gorzej.  
– Sasuke… – cichy głos wyrwał go z zamyślenia.  
– Mm? – mruknął, odkładając zdjęcie na miejsce.  
– Dlaczego mi pomagasz? – spytał Naruto, nie patrząc na niego, tylko na swoje ręce.  
Sasuke podszedł i chwycił go stanowczo za jeden z nadgarstków. Niebieskie oczy spojrzały na niego zaskoczone, lekki rumieniec wypłynął na policzki.  
– Mógłbym powiedzieć, że to chwilowa niepoczytalność z mojej strony… – zawahał się przez moment.   
Naruto poczuł, jakby coś szarpnęło się w jego klatce piersiowej. Co to było? Rozczarowanie? Podświadomie nie takiej odpowiedzi się spodziewał.  
– …ale tego nie zrobię – dokończył spokojnie pewnym siebie tonem.  
– Nie rozumiem.  
Sasuke zastanowił się chwilę. Mógł mu co prawda wytłumaczyć wszystko w tej właśnie chwili, ale to chyba nie byłoby najlepsze rozwiązanie. Przede wszystkim do Naruto musiało dotrzeć to, czego on sam chciał. Nie mógł mu w tak oczywisty sposób sugerować odpowiedzi.  
– Poczekam, aż zrozumiesz – stwierdził w końcu. – A teraz nie udawaj już chorego i zjedz zupę. – Pociągnął go do góry.  
– Draniu, ja niczego nie udaję! – Naruto skoczył na równe nogi, przez co znów zakręciło mu się w głowie, więc ostatecznie usiadł zrezygnowany i wziął talerz.   
– Jasne, że udajesz, żeby wzbudzić współczucie biednych sąsiadek.  
– Sasuke!


	12. Chapter 12

Naruto po raz pierwszy w życiu nie mógł się doczekać powrotu na uczelnię. Coś go tam ciągnęło jak nigdy wcześniej, coś, co było nawet bardziej ekscytujące od mających się wkrótce rozpocząć treningów, coś, a raczej ktoś… Sam nie był w stanie pojąć, jak w tak krótkim czasie mógł przyzwyczaić się do obecności tego czarnowłosego, wrednego drania, który, gdy chciał, potrafił być jednak inny. Coraz częściej przechodziły go przyjemne dreszcze na wspomnienie tamtego pocałunku, dotyku. Dlaczego on tak na niego działał? Wcześniej zrzucał winę na chorobę, jednak gorączka dawno ustąpiła, a przyjemne uczucie okolicach brzucha – nie. Czekał więc na te zajęcia, tym bardziej, że odkąd Sasuke natknął się przypadkiem na Kibę i Shikamaru w mieszkaniu, przestał go odwiedzać. Najwyraźniej uznał, że Naruto nie potrzebuje już jego pomocy. Tak przynajmniej wmawiał sobie sam zainteresowany, chociaż dobrze wiedział, że nie do końca o to chodzi.   
Sasuke w ogóle jakoś dziwnie reagował, kiedy wspominał swoich przyjaciół. Zżymał się wtedy i udawał zainteresowanie jakimś mało istotnym przedmiotem w pokoju. Naruto nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego się tak zachowuje, ale starał się w jego obecności nie mówić o nich. Tamtego dnia Kiba zadzwonił do niego, zapowiadając wizytę, więc poprosił go o kupienie kilku rzeczy. Wiedział, że ma przyjść Sasuke i wcześniej zapytać jego, ale nie miał numeru telefonu, z czego zdał sobie sprawę dopiero, kiedy wziął do ręki komórkę. To dziwne, ale przez te kilka dni tak przywykł do jego obecności, że czasami zupełnie zapominał, iż jeszcze nie tak dawno go nienawidził. Teraz te uczucia zmieniły się, choć Naruto nie chciał nawet myśleć o tym do jakiego stopnia. Bo kim był dla niego Sasuke? Przyjacielem? Nie… Przyjaźń to trochę bardziej skomplikowana zależność i raczej nie zalicza się do niej kilkudniowej, na nowo zawartej znajomości, zwłaszcza takiej, która zaczyna się namiętnym pocałunkiem pod wpływem alkoholu. Poza tym na dotyk ręki przyjaciela nie reaguje się rumieńcem, jego oddech nie powinien powodować przyjemnych dreszczy, a myśli o nim – łaskotania w brzuchu. Takie rzeczy odczuwa się, kiedy jest się… Nie! Naruto odrzucił od siebie tę myśl, wybuchając śmiechem i próbując tym samym zagłuszyć cichy głosik w swojej głowie informujący natarczywie, że coś podobnego czuł podczas spotkań z Sakurą.   
Tamtego dnia Sasuke zastał Naruto, gdy ten przekomarzał się wesoło z przyjaciółmi. Obok łóżka stały nie rozpakowane jeszcze torby z rzeczami, o które wcześniej prosił. Z ponurym wyrazem twarzy, poinformował go tylko o planowanych treningach, w których miał mu pomagać, po czym opuścił mieszkanie, nie zaszczycając go już ani jednym spojrzeniem. Był cholernie zły, co nie uszło uwadze Kiby.  
\- Współczuję ci, trenować z kimś takim jak on – stwierdził, kiwając głową. – W ogóle, ciekawe skąd wie, gdzie mieszkasz.  
\- Wtedy, gdy złamał mi rękę, odwiózł mnie do domu – wyjaśnił Naruto, w którym na widok Sasuke wszystko aż podskoczyło. Dlaczego aż tak się zirytował? Przecież to normalne, że odwiedzali go przyjaciele. Zwłaszcza, gdy był chory.  
\- I co, może jeszcze oczekiwał wdzięczności? – prychnął Kiba. Nie lubił tego egoistycznego dupka i nigdy się z tym nie krył. Zresztą, ta „sympatia” działała najwyraźniej w obie strony.  
\- Dziwne, że przyszedł z tym tutaj, mógł ci powiedzieć w poniedziałek na uczelni? – wtrącił Shikamaru, obserwując uważnie leżącego w łóżku kumpla.  
\- Może Kakashi mu kazał – Naruto wzruszył ramionami, odwracając głowę. Czuł, że jego twarz płonie. Oczywiście, że wiedział, dlaczego Sasuke przyjechał. Od kilku dni między nimi działo się coś, czego nie potrafiłby wytłumaczyć przyjaciołom. Ba, on nawet nie był w stanie wytłumaczyć tego samemu sobie. Dlatego właśnie ukrywał przed nimi fakt, że jego rywal bywał tu codziennie od czasu imprezy. Nie miał pojęcia, jakby zareagowali, nie wspominał jeszcze o wyjaśnionej historii z Sakurą. Zresztą, nawet gdyby wszystko opowiedział, to czy byłoby to przekonujące wyjaśnienie? Sam fakt, że jego niedawny wróg numer jeden zajmował się nim podczas choroby, był co najmniej dziwny, wolał więc póki co przemilczeć tę kwestię.   
\- A właśnie. – Kiba nachylił się w jego stronę ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem. – Wiem, co się stało na imprezie – zachichotał złośliwie.  
\- Co się stało na imprezie? – Naruto momentalnie pobladł. Pierwsze, co przyszło mu na myśl, to on i Sasuke całujący się w pokoju. Nie, niemożliwe… Możliwe… Byli pijani, to przecież akademik, pełno ludzi! Jeżeli ktoś wszedł, mogli nie zauważyć, byli tak zajęci sobą.  
\- Ktoś się z kimś, no wiesz… Ten tego. - Kiba wymownie szturchnął go łokciem.  
\- No coś ty… To nie… – Naruto był coraz bardziej przerażony, co wyraźnie odbijało się na jego twarzy.   
\- Co z tobą? – Przyjaciel odsunął się, patrząc na niego dziwnie. – Ta choroba odebrała ci kompletni poczucie humoru? Myślałem, że podokuczamy trochę Shikamaru, a ty się zachowujesz jak kołek.  
Shikamaru? Naruto spojrzał na chłopaka w kitce, który, mimo znudzonej miny, prezentował lekkie rumieńce i nagle zrozumiał. No oczywiście, przecież cały czas dogryzali mu z powodu Temari. Czyli o nich chodzi Kibie. Z niemałą ulgą uśmiechnął się szeroko, ukazując wszystkie zęby.  
\- No to gratuluję! –Uścisnął przyjacielowi dłoń. – Kiedy ślub?  
Kiba zarechotał, zadowolony z faktu, że Naruto podjął jednak grę.  
\- Bardzo śmieszne. – Shikamaru zdzielił obu po głowach. - Jesteście okropnie upierdliwi – westchnął.  
\- To kara za to, że nie powiedziałeś od razu – stwierdził Kiba.  
\- Mam uwierzyć, że gdybym powiedział, to ty łaskawie przemilczałbyś ten temat?  
\- Wiesz, w sumie masz rację. To ponad moje siły. – Kiba udał wielce zmartwionego tym faktem, czym przyprawił Naruto o atak niekontrolowanego śmiechu.  
\- Jesteście straszni.  
\- A ty nudny. Wszyscy zakochani tak mają?   
\- Nie wiem, spytaj wszystkich. Zresztą, tobie też by się przydało, może przestał byś tyle kłapać dziobem.  
\- O nie! Ja nie dam się omamić jak ty! – Kiba uznał, że najlepsza obroną będzie atak.  
\- A kto ostatnio obejmował szczebelek, płacząc, że nikt go nie kocha? – odgryzł się Shikamaru..  
\- Oj, nie czepiaj się! – Kiba spłonął czerwienią na wspomnienie tego incydentu. – Ja po prostu lubię wszystkie dziewczyny, nie potrzebuję jakiejś na stałe – próbował odzyskać rezon. – Ty też, prawda Naruto?  
Blondyn, który cały czas śmiał się w poduszkę, momentalnie przestał. Spojrzał przed siebie, odruchowo przytakując. To pytanie wytrąciło go z równowagi. Fakt, podobały mu się dziewczyny, ale w tym momencie jego myśli zaprzątał ktoś inny. I ten ktoś nie był dziewczyną… Roześmiał się z jakiegoś żartu, choć wcale nie było mu wesoło. Jeżeli reaguje tak dziwnie na Sasuke, to znaczy, że woli chłopaków? Nigdy nie miał tego typu fascynacji, co więcej, myśl, że miałby pocałować innego faceta, ewidentnie mu nie pasowała. Spojrzał kątem oka na Kibę. Samo wyobrażenie jego zamiast Sasuke w sytuacji z imprezy spowodowało wybuch śmiechu. Skrzywił się zabawnie. Zdecydowanie nie leciał na facetów. Więc dlaczego z Sasuke tak mu się podobało? Dlaczego ten drań tak go pociągał? Nie, naprawdę nie powinien o tym myśleć. Całą siłą woli skupił się na rozmowie z przyjaciółmi, obiecując sobie, że dopiero następnego dnia wszystko przeanalizuje. 

Sasuke był zły na Naruto. Chciał, żeby ten tylko na nim mógł polegać, bo stanowiło to dobry pretekst do odwiedzin. A teraz? Czy ci jego kumple wszędzie muszą wetknąć nos? – myślał zirytowany, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na fakt, że w końcu oni byli jego przyjaciółmi i to normalne, że chcieli pomóc. Tylko dlaczego ten idiota prosił o to właśnie ich? Dlaczego nie jego? Zdenerwowany zrzucił z biurka swoje notatki, zakłócając tym samym pedantyczny porządek panujący w pokoju. Jego silne postanowienie, że poczeka, aż Naruto sam się zorientuje, powoli zaczynało słabnąć A co, jeżeli on nigdy się nie domyśli? A co, jeżeli w ogóle o tym zapomni? To było bardzo możliwe, biorąc pod uwagę jego obecne zachowanie. Sasuke aż syknął ze złości. Nie mógł wiedzieć, że chłopak domyśla się powoli, co takiego zaczyna się między nimi dziać, tylko usiłuje zepchnąć tę myśl w najdalszy zakątek umysłu. Nie mógł tego wiedzieć i nie mógł również przypuszczać, że Naruto coraz częściej miewa sny, w których wsuwa ręce między czarne kosmyki, zatapiając się w pocałunku, bardzo przypominającym ten sprzed tygodnia. Bijąc się z myślami, zabrał ubrania na zmianę i poszedł pod prysznic. Po chwili ciepła woda spływała po jego idealnie wyrzeźbionym ciele. Wziął z półki szampon i wmasowywał we włosy, tworząc pianę. Przyjemne… Ciekawe jak przyjemnie byłoby, gdyby to robiły ręce kogoś innego. Sasuke wbrew woli wyobraził sobie Naruto, który opuszkami palców przesuwa po jego skroniach. On odwdzięcza się tym samym, bawiąc się blond kosmykami, uważając, żeby piana nie wpadła do tych przeraźliwie błękitnych oczu. Obraz Naruto nie znikał, a w swoich myślach on sam był coraz odważniejszy. Chciał go dotykać, gładzić… Ciepła woda spływała po jego ciele, drażniąc najbardziej wrażliwe zakątki i Sasuke czuł, że zaczyna reagować na własne wyobrażenia. Czyli jednak okazał się gejem? Nie był pewien, żaden inny chłopak go nie interesował. W ogóle nikt inny go nie interesował. Tylko on, tylko Naruto… Głośnie pukanie do drzwi łazienki, sprawiło, że wrócił do rzeczywistości.  
\- Sasuke, ja wychodzę. – To Itachi informował brata o tak nieistotnej w tym momencie sprawie.  
Oparł czoło o kafelki. Obraz powoli stawał się na powrót widokiem kabiny prysznicowej. Dosyć! Odkręcił zimną wodę, czując, jak wstrząsają nim dreszcze.

Naruto zbiegł po schodach, omal nie przewracając po drodze jednego z mieszkańców bloku. Był poniedziałek rano, niedługo musiał wyjść na zajęcia, a przypomniał sobie, że nie ma mleka do kawy. Nie było mowy o początku dnia bez tego napoju, zresztą sklep osiedlowy był bardzo blisko. Wracając, natknął się na sąsiadkę, która taszczyła jakieś siatki.  
\- Dzień dobry, Naruto – uśmiechnęła się na jego widok. – Już całkiem zdrowy?  
\- Jasne. To dzięki rosołowi! – Odwzajemnił uśmiech, biorąc z rąk kobiety torby. Zawsze pomagał jej w ten sposób, to było jedyne, co mógł zrobić w podziękowaniu za troskę.  
\- Dlaczego wszyscy nie mogą być tacy jak ty? – westchnęła wyraźnie zmartwiona, czochrając jego blond czuprynę.  
\- Coś się stało? – spytał, pomijając milczeniem komplement.  
\- Wczoraj widziałam wnuczkę z jakimś chłopakiem. Jak on wygląda! Nieporządnie ubrany, a te jego włosy! – Pokręciła głową zrezygnowana.  
\- Co z nimi nie tak?  
\- Jakieś takie dziwne i długie, na pewno należy do jakiejś subkultury.   
\- Nie można oceniać książki po okładce – stwierdził filozoficznie, mając na uwadze ostatnie wydarzenia z jego życia.  
\- Ale mimo wszystko… Wolałabym, żeby się z nim nie spotykała. Jest tylu miłych chłopców – spojrzała na niego.   
Naruto roześmiał się. Wiedział, że sąsiadka próbuje go zeswatać ze swoja wnuczką, i że najchętniej widziałaby go w rodzinie. Na jego szczęście dziewczyna chyba była zajęta i nie będzie musiał szukać wykrętów. Swoją drogą, ciekawe jaka ona była, nigdy jej tu nie widział.  
\- A ty, Naruto, masz kogoś? – zapytała z ciekawością.  
\- Nie – odpowiedział szczerze, już po chwili tego żałując, bo mina sąsiadki wyrażała jakąś dziwną nadzieję.  
\- To dobrze – uśmiechnęła się.  
\- Dobrze mi tak, jak jest – stwierdził, stawiając jej torby przed drzwiami. Mimowolnie pomyślał o Sasuke. – To ja już pójdę, spieszę się na zajęcia – pożegnał kobietę i uciekł do swojego mieszkania. 

Dni dzielące Naruto od treningów minęły bardzo szybko. Codziennie na uczelni wypatrywał czarnej czupryny i zawsze znajdował ją parę rzędów niżej. Często łapał się na tym, że całe zajęcia gapił się na Sasuke, analizując wszystko, co się wydarzyło. Brakowało mu go – przyznawał się do tego sam przed sobą. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego tak się do niego przyzwyczaił, bo to nie było normalne i zdawał sobie z tego sprawę.   
Sasuke z kolei miał ochotę podejść i zaciągnąć gdzieś tego blond młotka, ale ciągle wokół niego kręcili się ci jego kumple, jak ich w myślach nazywał. Doszedł do wniosku, że trzeba chyba w bardziej dosadny sposób uświadomić mu, jak się mają rzeczy, tym razem już bez udziału procentów we krwi, ale okazja jakoś się nie nadarzała. Nie przejmował się zbytnio, bo wiedział, że będzie miał na to dużo czasu podczas treningów, jednak niecierpliwość dawała o sobie znać. Mimo że starał się wyglądać jak zawsze – chłodny, opanowany, obojętny, to gdzieś w środku wszystko aż kipiało.   
\- Sasuke… - Sakura Haruno podeszła niepewnym krokiem.  
\- Tak? – Czarne oczy błysnęły groźnie, jak zawsze, gdy ją widział.  
\- Pani Tsunade wzywa cię do siebie.  
Skinął głową na potwierdzenie, że zrozumiał. Sakura odeszła, a on podniósł się z miejsca. Rzucając jeszcze przelotne spojrzenie w stronę Naruto, który wiercił się niespokojnie na swoim miejscu, wyszedł z auli. Zajęcia jeszcze się nie rozpoczęły, ale nie było w tym nic dziwnego,gdyż Kakashi, który je prowadził, zawsze się spóźniał. Po chwili, którą zajęło mu dotarcie na pierwsze piętro, zapukał do drzwi gabinetu dyrektorki i po ostrym „proszę” wszedł do środka.   
\- Siadaj. – Tsunade, nie bawiąc się w żadne wstępy, wskazała mu fotel.  
Sasuke zauważył, że oprócz niej w pomieszczeniu stoi jeszcze opierając się o ścianę ich trener. Tym razem przynajmniej jego powód spóźnienia byłby wiarygodny – pomyślał.  
\- Uchiha, wiesz po co zostałeś wezwany? – Tsunade oparła brodę na dłoniach.  
\- Domyślam się. – Chłopak usiadł naprzeciwko niej.  
\- Od jutra Uzumaki zaczyna treningi, a ty jesteś współodpowiedzialny za to, żeby wrócił do formy.  
Sasuke tylko skinął głową.  
\- Przeanalizowaliśmy z trenerem Kakashim nagrania z waszych ostatnich zawodów. Patrz uważnie – wstała i włączyła monitor. Po chwili na ekranie wyświetlił się błękitny prostokąt basenu, kilku zawodników stało już na słupkach startowych. Rozległ się strzał i wskoczyli do wody. Kamera śledziła wszystkich, jednak Sasuke nie mógł oderwać wzroku od postaci w pomarańczowym czepku. Wiedział, że to Naruto. Płynął drugi, nie dając się wyprzedzić osobie na sąsiednim torze. Sasuke, obserwując ruchy jego ramion, nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że chłopak jest idealny.  
\- Widziałeś? – Kakashi nagle zatrzymał pilotem obraz.  
\- Co widziałem? – Sasuke nie bardzo wiedział, o co chodzi, był zbyt pochłonięty widokiem, który go fascynował.  
\- Uchiha! Co z tobą! – Tsunade uderzyła dłonią w biurko. - Skup się na Uzumakim, a nie błądzisz gdzieś myślami!   
Przecież właśnie to robię – przemknęło mu przez myśl, jednak nie wypowiedział tych słów na głos. Wiedział, co miała na myśli, nie był idiotą. Musiał skupić się na stylu pływania, a nie ciele Naruto. Gdyby to było takie proste…  
\- Jeszcze raz! – Kakashi przewinął nagranie.  
Tym razem Sasuke uważnie śledził każdy ruch. Naruto płynął poprawnie, ruchy jego rąk i nóg były odpowiednie. Zawodnicy dopływali do końca basenu, zwrot i kolejna odległość. Naruto stracił drugą pozycję, na rzecz innego zawodnika. Sasuke już wiedział, co jest nie tak i kiedy ich trener ponownie zatrzymał obraz, spojrzał na niego.  
\- Odbicia – stwierdził, pewny swojej tezy.  
\- Zgadza się. – Mężczyzna pokiwał głową. – Za słabo się odbijał, to był jego błąd podczas ostatniego sezonu. Oprócz tego wszystko gra.   
\- Poza tym, jeszcze nie wiemy w jakiej formie jest teraz. Jutro będzie czas, żeby to sprawdzić. – Tsunade wstała z fotela, przechodząc w miejsce obok okna. – Kakashi ma na głowie całą waszą drużynę, nie może zajmować się jednym zawodnikiem i jego formą. Uchiha, jak już mówiłam, to twoje zadanie. Poradzisz sobie?  
\- Oczywiście – stwierdził Sasuke lekko oburzonym tonem. Był najlepszym zawodnikiem i nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że mógłby sobie z czymś nie poradzić.  
\- Nie zawiedź nas – dodała kobieta, a jej zwykle zachmurzoną twarz rozjaśnił uśmiech.


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto spojrzał zegarek w telefonie – dochodziła czternasta. Jeszcze pół godziny wykładu i zacznie się jego pierwszy od miesiąca trening, a Kakashi zapowiedział, że zrobi sprawdzian kondycji. Naprawdę miał uzasadnione obawy, że jeżeli źle wypadnie, wyrzucą go z podstawowego składu na zawody. Co chwilę zerkał na siedzącego kilka rzędów niżej Sasuke. Ma mu pomagać w treningach, będzie obecny przy tym teście. Sam nie wiedział dlaczego, ale najbardziej nie chciał się zbłaźnić właśnie przed nim. Przełknął nerwowo ślinę i potargał sobie włosy na karku. Miał taki nawyk odkąd pamiętał, zawsze, gdy nie był pewny siebie lub chciał ukryć jakieś emocje, jego ręka lądowała z tyłu głowy. Zwykle jeszcze maskował swój stan wybuchem śmiechu, jednak teraz, z racji miejsca, w jakim się znajdował, takie zachowanie nie byłoby mile widziane.  
– Niedługo zostaniesz łysy. – Shikamaru szarpnął go za rękaw bluzy. Rozumiał przyjaciela, wiedział, jak bardzo mu zależy, ale on przypominał w tym momencie jeden wielki kłębek nerwów.  
– No co…  
– Nic, tylko wyglądasz, jakbyś się zgłaszał. Asuma już kilka razy patrzył na ciebie dziwnie – stwierdził odrobinę mniej znudzonym tonem niż zwykle.   
Naruto uśmiechnął się pod nosem. No tak, zajęcia z taktyk były jedynymi, na których Shikamaru nawet nie musiał udawać, że słucha, bo wykazywał tym szczere zainteresowanie. Uwielbiał takie zadania i umiejętnie wykorzystywał swoją wiedzę w treningach. Nierzadko trenerzy razem z nim analizowali nagrania z zawodów, szukając rozwiązań problemów niektórych zawodników. Ten chłopak miał zmysł taktyczny, jego geniusz umysłowy powalał na kolana ludzi z o wiele większym doświadczeniem. Oczywiście pływanie jako sport rządzi się swoimi własnymi zasadami i jest to wynik umiejętności każdego z osobna, jednak dzięki jego wskazówkom, wielu zawodników poprawiło rezultaty. Naruto zastanawiał się już kilkakrotnie, dlaczego Tsunade uparła się, że to Sasuke ma mu pomagać, ale doszedł do wniosku, że mimo wszystko jednak Uchiha był najlepszy i do jego stylu nie miał uwag nawet Shikamaru.  
– Dzisiaj masz trening z tym nadętym bufonem? – zaciekawiony Kiba wychylił się w stronę Naruto.  
– Nie, dzisiaj tylko sprawdzą, jak bardzo moja forma spadła przez ten miesiąc –odpowiedział smętnie i znów spojrzał na wyświetlacz komórki. Jeszcze dwadzieścia trzy minuty.  
– E tam, dasz radę! – Kiba bezczelnie rozparł się na pulpicie Shikamaru, który siedział pomiędzy nimi.   
– Czy ja tobie przypadkiem nie przeszkadzam? – Chłopak wyraził swoją dezaprobatę, zdzierając przyjaciela po głowie i wskazując jego stolik.  
– Wiesz, jakby się nad tym lepiej zastanowić, to przeszkadzasz, bo nie możemy pogadać z Naruto – obraził się Kiba.  
– Panowie, proszę o spokój – donośny głos Asumy przerwał dyskusję.   
Jak na komendę wszystkie głowy odwróciły się w ich stronę, w końcu ten wykładowca mało komu zwracał uwagę. Sasuke spojrzał na Naruto, ale kiedy napotkał jego wzrok, wzruszył ramionami i wrócił do poprzedniej pozycji. Naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego irytuje go fakt, że Naruto tak dobrze dogaduje się z przyjaciółmi. Może po prostu chciał go mieć dla siebie i tylko dla siebie? Westchnął. Dobrze wiedział, że chłopak nie jest typem samotnika i lubi towarzystwo. Poza tym, jeszcze nawet nie był jego. Jeszcze nie… 

Dla Naruto minuty ciągnęły się w nieskończoność, ale gdy w końcu Asuma zakończył zajęcia, wyrwał jak z procy, rzucając tylko „cześć” Kibie i Shikamaru. Reszta drużyny miała trening poprzedniego dnia, a on chciał jak najszybciej znaleźć się na basenie i przekonać o swojej kondycji. Popychając wszystkich po drodze, dotarł do drzwi, ale ledwo wybiegł z auli, ktoś chwycił go za pasek torby.  
– I gdzie się tak spieszysz?   
– Ej, puść! – Obejrzał się zniecierpliwiony. – Spieszę się na… Sasuke…   
– Połamane nogi raczej nie pomogą ci w treningu, trochę opanowania – Czarne oczy zlustrowały uważnie sylwetkę chłopaka.  
– Łatwo ci mówić – odburknął Naruto, kierując wzrok na twarz rywala. – Jak dzisiaj źle wypadnę, mogą mnie wyrzucić z pierwszego składu.  
– Nie wyrzucą. Już ja o to zadbam. – Chwycił Naruto za ramię i pociągnął w stronę pływalni. Jakaś dziewczyna z pierwszego roku obrzuciła go zazdrosnym, a zarazem oburzonym spojrzeniem. – Na co się gapisz? – warknął, zdając sobie sprawę, że nie jest w tym momencie zbyt kulturalny, jednak nie bardzo go to obchodziło. Teraz miał okazję pobyć z tym młotkiem i nie zamierzał tego zmarnować.

Naruto szybko przebrał się w swoje kąpielówki i nie czekając, wybiegł z szatni. O tak, wreszcie może znowu trenować. Pełen zapału rozpoczął tak zwaną rozgrzewkę na sucho. Rozciąganie mięśni ramion, nóg, pleców; skłony, wypady. Nie zauważył nawet, że Sasuke już dawno do niego dołączył, a teraz siedział na słupku startowym, przyglądając się uważnie jego ruchom.  
– Dobra, nie przesadzaj – przystopował Naruto, gdy ten po raz któryś z rzędu wykonywał serię ćwiczeń.  
– Co? – Chłopak dopiero teraz spostrzegł rywala.  
– To ma być rozgrzewka, a nie zawody w forsowaniu mięśni.  
– No tak. – Naruto znów bezwiednie potargał włosy na karku, uśmiechając się szeroko.  
Sasuke też się uśmiechnął, tyle że sam do siebie i zszedł do wody. Po chwili dołączył do niego rozanielony rywal. Widać było gołym okiem, jak cieszy się z powrotu do treningów.  
– To co, ściągamy się? – zaproponował entuzjastycznie. Zaraz pokaże temu draniowi, kto tu rządzi!  
– Nie, nie ścigamy się. Chyba, że chcesz z kolejnym urazem trafić do szpitala. – Sasuke pokręcił głową zrezygnowany. – Kilka długości basenu – powiedział, po chwili łapiąc za kostkę wyrywającego się do przodu Naruto. – Powoli!  
– Oj, daj spokój, to tylko trening nie zawody. Rozgrzewka nad basenem wystarczy, zawsze tak robię i nic się nie stało – zaoponował blondyn, coraz bardziej zniecierpliwiony.  
– Nie, nie wystarczy! – Sasuke miał ochotę mu przyłożyć. – Jeżeli ja mam ci pomóc wrócić do formy, to będziesz robił to, co mówię.   
– Nie będę wykonywał twoich poleceń! – Na samą myśl, że ma się słuchać bezkrytycznie, Naruto wybuchnął krzykiem.  
– Obawiam się, że będziesz zmuszony!   
– Ani mi się śni!  
– Jesteś narwańcem, który najpierw robi, potem myśli – Sasuke zaczynał tracić panowanie nad sobą. No co za uparty osioł! Jak on w ogóle mógł się w kimś takim… Hn… Zreflektował się i mruknął coś pod nosem.  
– No i dobrze! – Naruto założył ręce na ramiona i odwrócił głowę. To, że ten drań miał mu pomagać, nie znaczy, że mógł się tak rządzić. Co to, to nie.  
– Nie, nie dobrze! – Sasuke już miał przedstawić kilka innych argumentów, gdy nad brzegiem basenu pojawił się Kakashi.  
– O, widzę dobre zgranie – zarechotał, unosząc nos ze swojej nieodzownej podkładki do notowania. – To jak tam, robaczki?  
Sasuke posłał mu wściekłe spojrzenie, a Naruto, obrażony, zaczął krzyczeć.  
– Ten drań nie daje mi trenować.  
– Ja ci tylko mówię, czego nie powinieneś robić.  
– Wcale nie masz racji!  
– Mam!   
– Obawiam się, Naruto, że Sasuke ma rację. Już kiedyś zwracałem ci na to uwagę, pamiętasz? – stwierdził spokojnie trener, który już od pewnego czasu przysłuchiwał się ich rozmowie, a raczej krzykliwej wymianie zdań.   
– Tak – mruknął nadal obrażony chłopak.   
Kakashi westchnął. Tsunade ostrzegała, że nie będzie łatwo ich ze sobą zgrać. Musiał jakoś dotrzeć do nich obu.  
– Powiedz mi. Zależy ci na tym, by wziąć udział w tych zawodach?   
– No jasne! Będę trenował ile trzeba! – wykrzyknął rozentuzjazmowany Naruto.   
– Więc rób to, co mówi Sasuke. On ci pomaga, doceń to. – Ruchem głowy wskazał Uchihę.  
– Doceniam. – Niebieskie oczy spojrzały w kierunku rywala. Jego mina nic nie wyrażała.  
– Więc teraz przygotujcie się, a potem zobaczymy, jak sobie radzisz. – Kakashi puścił do nich oko i odszedł w stronę swojego gabinetu. Miał nadzieję, że to kazanie póki co wystarczy, w końcu Naruto był ambitny. Może nawet czasami zbyt ambitny.  
– Cztery długości – stwierdził sucho Sasuke i odpłynął, zostawiając chłopaka samego. Ten po chwili dogonił go, ale pilnował, by nie płynąć nawet odrobinę szybciej. Pierwszy zwrot, drugi, trzeci… W końcu zatrzymali się przy ścianie basenu.  
– Sasuke… – usłyszał cichy głos.  
– Co?  
– No dobra, ostatecznie niech będzie po twojemu – wymamrotał Naruto i schował się pod powierzchnią wody.   
Po chwili poczuł jak silne ramiona chwytają go i zmuszają do wynurzenia.   
– Po prostu nie rób takich rzeczy. Mam ci pomóc – mruknął Sasuke, nie puszczając jednak Naruto. To była naprawdę ciekawa wersja słowa „przepraszam”.  
– Wiem. – Chłopak westchnął i pokiwał głową, wlepiając swoje niebieskie oczy w czarne tęczówki. – Doceniam to, naprawdę… – Odwrócił wzrok, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, w jakiej sytuacji się znajdują. Znów ogarnęło go to przyjemne uczucie, tyle tylko, że tym razem Sasuke był w zasięgu jego rąk. Ba, on go nawet trzymał!  
– Sasuke…  
– Mm? – Twarz rywala znalazła się nagle bardzo blisko jego własnej.  
– Nie zdążyłem ci jeszcze podziękować za to, co zrobiłeś, kiedy byłem chory. – Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego właśnie teraz o tym pomyślał. Chyba po prostu chciał zacząć coś mówić, bo czuł, że sytuacja zaczyna wymykać się spod kontroli.  
– Nie ma za co, młotku. – Tym razem nawet to idiotyczne przezwisko nie zabrzmiało obraźliwie.  
– Sasuke… – Naruto czuł, że jest mu gorąco, nawet mimo chłodu wody, w jakiej się znajdowali.  
– Czy ty nie możesz nawet na chwilę się zamknąć? – Czarne oczy wydawały się jeszcze ciemniejsze niż zwykle. Naruto zdążył jeszcze tylko pomyśleć, czy to w ogóle jest możliwe, gdy poczuł gorące usta na swoich wargach. Nagle wszystko wywróciło się do góry nogami, a jego ciało zaczęło wariować. Trwało to dosłownie moment, bo zaraz Sasuke oderwał się od niego, patrząc gdzieś w bok.  
– Ktoś idzie – wyszeptał na chwilę przed tym, gdy siwa czupryna pojawiła się nad brzegiem basenu.   
– Przygotowani? – zapytał trener. Tym razem w ręku zamiast podkładki miał stoper.   
Naruto tylko kiwnął głową, ale serce biło mu z zawrotną szybkością. Widział czy nie widział? Jego mina i słowa nie wskazywały na to, żeby coś zauważył, ale to mogły być tylko pozory. Spojrzał ukradkiem na Sasuke, ale ten ledwo dostrzegalnie pokręcił głową. Więc jednak zdążyli się od siebie odsunąć. Chyba… A jeżeli nie? Nie chciał, żeby ktokolwiek był świadkiem tego pocałunku, to było coś zbyt… zbyt… Nie potrafił określić, jakie to było, ale na pewno powinno zostać tylko między nimi. Wszedł na drabinkę, czując, jak trzęsą mu się ręce.   
– Dobra, teraz sprawdzimy w jakiej jesteś formie, Naruto – poinformował Kakashi, stając obok. W drugiej ręce trzymał gwizdek. – Na początek proponuję wyścig. – Wskazał słupki po obu stronach.   
Obaj stanęli na wyznaczonych miejscach, ale żaden w tym momencie nie myślał o pływaniu. Na sygnał wskoczyli do wody. Mężczyzna patrzył to na nich, to na stoper i kręcił z niedowierzaniem głową. Kiedy po pokonaniu ostatniej odległości chwycili się drabinek, spojrzał na nich z grymasem na twarzy.   
– Uchiha, ty mi powiedz, co to miało być? – spytał swojego najlepszego, przynajmniej do tej pory, zawodnika. – Z takim czasem, to ty się nie kwalifikujesz nigdzie. O Uzumakim już nie wspomnę.  
– Taki dzień dzisiaj... – wymamrotał Naruto, nie patrząc na trenera. Sasuke tylko wzruszył ramionami.  
– Taki dzień mówisz? Jeszcze raz! I to już!  
Kakashi nie odpuszczał, męcząc ich niesamowicie, ale nawet pod koniec treningu nie był zadowolony z rezultatów. W końcu dał spokój, grożąc, że jeżeli nie skończą myśleć o niebieskich migdałach, to wyrzuci ich z pierwszego składu.  
– Zrozumiano? – zagrzmiał jeszcze dla podtrzymania efektu.  
Obaj pokiwali głowami na znak, że rozumieją.  
– Uzumaki do szatni, Uchiha do gabinetu, muszę z tobą omówić rozkład tych treningów.  
Sasuke zerknął jeszcze raz na rywala i poszedł za trenerem, ale Naruto, zamiast iść się przebrać, usiadł na słupku. Patrzył na niezmąconą teraz już niczym taflę wody, myśląc o tym, co się wydarzyło. To już drugi raz, kiedy się całowali, nie licząc tego wyskoku w pierwszym dniu semestru. Drugi raz! I za każdym razem było to coś niesamowitego, nie do opisania. Nawet z Sakurą nie czuł czegoś takiego. Cholera – zaklął pod nosem, pogrążając się w rozmyślaniach. Sam nie wiedział, ile czasu spędził nad brzegiem basenu, ale w końcu uznając, że jurto przemyśli wszystko na spokojnie, wrócił do szatni.

Wszedł do pomieszczenia z natryskami, zadowolony, że został sam. Chciał się szybko wykąpać i uciec do domu, ale omal nie wpadł na wychodzącego właśnie spod prysznica Sasuke. Obaj zaskoczeni stali teraz na wprost siebie, z tym, że ten drugi prezentował się w całej okazałości. Nie, nie teraz, tylko nie on, musze się nad tym wszystkim zastanowić – Naruto myślał gorączkowo, nie mogąc jednak oderwać wzroku od wyrzeźbionego ciała. Zrobił to dopiero, kiedy poczuł, że zaczynają palić go policzki.  
– Mógłbyś nie paradować tak nago, to miejsce publiczne – wymamrotał, zawstydzony swoją reakcją. Jak ten drań śmiał tak seksownie wyglądać?! Zaraz, czy on pomyślał „seksownie”? Teraz już nie tylko policzki, ale cała twarz zdawała się płonąć czerwienią.  
– Nikogo nie było, myślałem, że poszedłeś już do domu – stwierdził Sasuke, dziwnie zadowolony z zaistniałej sytuacji. Widział reakcję na swoje ciało i miał nadzieję, że może to coś uzmysłowi temu młotkowi.  
– Z czego się tak cieszysz? – Naruto nie było do śmiechu, zaczynał mieć drobny problem z zachowaniem kontroli.  
– Z ciebie. Kto by pomyślał, że mój widok nago wywoła aż takie rumieńce. Miło mi.  
– Przestań – burknął zażenowany swoją reakcją Naruto. Musiał stąd wyjść, musiał wyjść jak najszybciej. Odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę drzwi do szatni, jednak mocny chwyt za ramię pociągnął go z powrotem.   
– Dokąd to? Nie chciałeś się przypadkiem wykąpać? – Sasuke podszedł bliżej, całkowicie ignorując fakt, że nadal nic na sobie nie ma.  
– Wykąpie się w domu. – Chłopak, mimo że kilka sekund temu chciał stąd uciec, teraz stał jak sparaliżowany. Ten cholerny Uchiha był tak blisko… Stanowczo za blisko!  
– Eh, Uzumaki. – Sasuke chwycił ręcznik i owinął się nim w pasie. – Lepiej?  
Naruto pokiwał tylko głową, nie będąc jednak do końca pewny czy faktycznie lepiej. Widok rywala w pełnej okazałości spowodował u niego jakieś dziwne wahania temperatury ciała, co rusz przechodziły go fale gorąca, pomieszane z dreszczami, a sensacje w dolnych częściach brzucha przybrały na sile. Odruchowo przewiesił ręcznik tak, żeby zasłaniał to i owo. Nie mógł przewidzieć, jak zareaguje, gdy ten cholerny geniusz zbliży się do niego jeszcze o krok, a nie chciał być narażony na jego docinki.  
– Wiesz, ty naprawdę jesteś młotkiem. – Sasuke stanął na wprost niego, a spojrzenie czarnych oczu przewiercało na wskroś.  
– Nie nazywaj mnie tak, do cholery, ty draniu. – Chciał, żeby zabrzmiało stanowczo, ale wyszło jakoś słabo. Już nie pierwszy raz „drań”, będąc tak blisko, odbierał mu całą pewność siebie.   
– Powiedz, co ja mam z tobą zrobić? Jesteś najmniej domyślną osobą, jaką znam – westchnął Sasuke.  
– Nieprawda!  
– Hn… Nieprawda, mówisz? Skoro tak… – Wsunął place między blond kosmyki i przyciągnął Naruto do siebie. – Do zobaczenia jutro – wyszeptał mu prosto w usta, powodując niebezpieczne zawirowania w podbrzuszu, a następnie otarł się całym ciałem, wymijając go. Trzasnęły zamykane drzwi, ale Naruto dalej gapił się w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą chłopak stał.   
– Niech to szlag – zreflektował się po chwili i rzucając w złości ręcznikiem, wszedł pod natrysk. O tak, zimna woda była w tym momencie czymś, czego potrzebował najbardziej.


	14. Chapter 14

Głośny dźwięk rozniósł się po pokoju, wyrywając Naruto z przyjemnego snu z Sasuke w roli głównej . Wyciągnął na oślep rękę, chcąc uciszyć nieznośny budzik, jednak mimo, że trafił już za trzecim razem, hałas nie ustawał. Otworzył leniwie jedno oko. Zegar stał spokojnie, nie wibrując jak zawsze przy porannej pobudce. Zerwał się gwałtownie, uświadamiając sobie, że to nie budzik, a dzwonek do drzwi. Narzucając na siebie byle jaką bluzę, podszedł i przekręcił klucz w zamku. Otworzył, jeszcze nie do końca przytomny, pocierając powieki i ziewając szeroko.  
– Widzę, że miałeś ciężką noc. – Ironiczny głos zmusił go do kontaktu z rzeczywistością.   
Naruto zamrugał zdezorientowany. Naprzeciwko niego, oparty niedbale ścianę, stał pan geniusz we własnej osobie. Ubrany w granatową bluzę i jasne dżinsy, z włosami opadającymi na bladą twarz o idealnych rysach… To na pewno rzeczywistość? Może wyobraźnia płata mu figla i to kolejny obraz senny? Naruto oblał się lekkim rumieńcem na wspomnienie swojego snu. Nie uszło to uwadze Sasuke.  
– Aż tak na ciebie działam? – spytał lekko kpiącym tonem, przygryzając dolną wargę.   
Naruto drgnął i zupełnie bezwiednie oblizał spierzchnięte po nocy usta, co Sasuke zinterpretował na swój własny sposób. Popychając właściciela w głąb mieszkania, wszedł i zamknął drzwi. Chłopak spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, naprawdę nie rozumiał, co jego rywal robi w jego domu o wpół do siódmej rano. Chciał jeszcze pospać, tym bardziej, że tego dnia ich jedyne zajęcia były dopiero na dziesiątą. Nie miał pojęcia, że Kakashi, odpłacając pięknym za nadobne, za wczorajszą porażkę, zaplanował trening na siódmą rano, a Sasuke, tak jakoś zupełnie przypadkiem zapomniał mu o tym powiedzieć.  
– Ubieraj się, jedziemy – rzucił, informując jednocześnie o planach trenera.   
– Cholera, draniu. Nie mogłeś powiedzieć mi wczoraj? – Niebieskie oczy pociemniały ze złości.  
– Zapomniałem.  
– Zapomniałeś, akurat! – prychnął Naruto. Z cierpiętniczą miną udał się do łazienki, wychodząc z niej po chwili już kompletnie ubrany, a następnie zszedł za Sasuke do jego samochodu.

 

– Nie wypiłem przez ciebie kawy – zaczął marudzić, gdy tylko ruszyli z parkingu.  
– Ja piłem, dobra była. – Sasuke nic sobie nie robił z morderczego spojrzenia, jakim uraczył go w tym momencie Naruto.  
– Jesteś draniem! – mruknął chłopak, opierając głowę o zagłówek. Po chwili przypomniał sobie o czymś i sięgnął na tylne siedzenie po swoją torbę. Grzebał w niej chwilę i w końcu wyciągnął coś w czerwonym, błyszczącym opakowaniu. – Czekolada – krzyknął uradowany.   
Sasuke tylko zerknął na niego, kiedy rozwijał ulubiony smakołyk.  
– Mmm, pycha – mruczał zadowolony Naruto, gryząc batonik.  
– Serio? Daj spróbować. – Sasuke wcisnął hamulec i zatrzymał auto na czerwonym świetle.  
– Nie ma już. – Chłopak, z uśmiechem zadowolenia na twarzy, wepchnął sobie do ust ostatni kawałek.  
– A tam, nie ma… – Nim zdążył zareagować, Sasuke pochylił się i zlizał językiem czekoladę z jego warg. – Hn… Racja, dobre. – Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, wrzucając bieg i ruszając za jakimś niebieskim vanem.   
Naruto z wrażenia upuścił opakowanie, rozsypując okruchy. Co to miało do cholery być?  
– Nie śmieć mi w samochodzie – rzucił kierowca, jak gdyby nigdy nic.  
– Draniu! Co ty wyprawiasz? – Naruto w tym momencie najmniej obchodził papierek, który, pozostawiony sam sobie, wpadł między siedzenia, tym samym zakłócając porządek panujący w samochodzie.  
– Prowadzę, jakbyś nie zauważył.   
– Nie o to mi chodzi – zmarszczył brwi.  
– Nie? A o co? – Sasuke wyłapał w lusterku minę swojego pasażera i lekki uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy. Lubił drażnić się z tym młotkiem i obserwować jego reakcje. Chociaż, nie. Lubił, to za mało powiedziane. On to po prostu uwielbiał.  
– Jesteś okropny. – Naruto nadał policzki, spoglądając spod byka na chłopaka, którego kąciki ust ciągle były uniesione. Przemknęło mu przez myśl, że na taki widok mógłby patrzeć i patrzeć…  
– Ale tobie się to podoba – Sasuke bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał, a czarne oczy spojrzały przenikliwie.  
– Chciałbyś. Myślisz, że jesteś najlepszy, najprzystojniejszy i masz najbardziej seksowny tyłek w całej Akademii? – wyrzucił z siebie Naruto, dopiero po chwili zdając sobie sprawę, że opisał rywala tak, jak sam go widział. Nie no, tego było już za dużo. Jak mógł powiedzieć, że ten cholerny Uchiha ma seksowny tyłek? Przecież to zabrzmiało jakby… jakby…  
– Nie, ale ty tak uważasz. – Sasuke najwyraźniej odgadł jego myśli i wydawał się z tego powodu niezwykle zadowolony.   
– Wcale nie! – Zaprotestował słabo Naruto, czując, że znów zaczynają go palić policzki. Dlaczego ciągle dawał się wyprowadzać z równowagi?  
Sasuke tylko pokręcił głową, informując tym samym, że absolutnie mu nie wierzy i wjechał na parking przed uczelnią. Oprócz jego Hondy, stały tam może trzy samochody. Naruto ogarnął ten widok i zmarszczył nos.  
– A mogłem jeszcze spać – wymamrotał i potarł włosy z tyłu głowy, chcąc tym samym ukryć zażenowanie.   
– Zrzędzisz jak baba. – Sasuke wysiadł i wziął z tylnego siedzenia swoją torbę.   
– Wcale nie.  
– Oczywiście, że tak.

Na pływalni nie było absolutnie nikogo poza dwiema paniami z personelu pijącymi kawę w jednym z gabinetów. Naruto usiadł na brzegu basenu, sięgając nogami niezmąconej niczym tafli. Wzdrygnął się, woda była wyjątkowo zimna.   
– Co tak siedzisz? – Sasuke wyszedł z szatni, trzymając w rękach jakieś przedmioty.  
– Zimna woda. Po co ci to? – Niebieskie oczy spojrzały zaciekawione.  
– Musimy zacząć trenować, ostatnio się nie popisaliśmy. – Sasuke wrzucił żółtą i czerwoną bojkę do basenu, po chwili sam schodząc do wody.  
– To twoja wina, gdybyś mnie nie… – urwał, widząc, że chłopak w ogóle go nie słucha, tylko płynie wolno do przeciwległego końca. – …rozpraszał – dokończył już sam do siebie, patrząc na jego precyzyjne ruchy. Wyglądał niesamowicie i Naruto nagle zapragnął znów zatopić się w jego niezwykle miękkich i zmysłowych ustach. Zamknął oczy, czując jak ciało przechodzą miłe dreszcze. Wiedział, że to, jak patrzy na Sasuke, ma niewiele wspólnego z chęcią rywalizacji, choć oczywiście nadal chciał pokonać drania. Tylko że ten chłopak go fascynował, na każdy jego dotyk reagował drżeniem, a pocałunek… Czekał na takie chwile i w końcu zdołał przyznać się do tego stanu rzeczy sam przed sobą. Czekał, bo… – Aaa! – krzyk wydobył się z jego gardła chwilę po tym, gdy został złapany na kostkę i brutalnie wciągnięty do wody. – Oszalałeś? Wiesz, że to zabronione! Jakby ktoś zobaczył, dostałbyś niezły opierdol – wrzasnął.  
– Ale nikogo nie ma, a ty bujałeś w obłokach – stwierdził Sasuke, zatykając mu usta dłonią. – Nie drzyj się.  
Niebieskie oczy miotały błyskawice, a ich właściciel próbował wyszarpać się z uścisku, jednak rywal nie puszczał, wpatrując się w niego nieodgadnionym wzrokiem. W końcu Naruto skapitulował i pokiwał głową. Sasuke niechętnie zabrał rękę.  
– Przepłyń dwie długości i pogadamy, okej? – Szyję Naruto połaskotał ciepły oddech. Drgnął lekko, ale po chwili przytaknął i już go nie było. Tym razem nie szalał, jego ruchy były jakby leniwe, wykonywane od niechcenia. Sasuke oparł się plecami o lekko chropowatą ścianę basenu. Ciężko mu było panować nad sobą, kiedy obiekt jego zainteresowania był tak blisko, zdawał sobie jednak sprawę, że jeżeli Naruto ma wrócić do formy, muszą skupić się na treningach. Takie sytuacje jak wczorajsza rozpraszały ich obu, a to odbijało się na wynikach. Najpierw obowiązki, potem przyjemności – pomyślał, niezbyt z tego postanowienia zadowolony.  
– Dobra, weź czerwoną bojkę – zarządził, kiedy chłopak pojawił się z powrotem obok niego. Westchnął, gdy ten podpłynął i chwycił żółtą.   
– No co? – spytał z łobuzerskim uśmiechem.  
– Nic. Teraz słuchaj, oglądałem nagrania z zeszłorocznych zawodów. Wychodzi na to, że twoim słabym punktem są zwroty, za słabo się odbijasz.   
Naruto zmarszczył brwi, ale pokiwał głową na znak, że rozumie.  
– Sprawdzimy, ty zaznaczysz miejsce mojego wynurzenia i na odwrót – poinformował Sasuke, odchodząc na odpowiednią odległość.  
Naruto przytaknął pewny siebie, jednak po kilkunastu minutach i paru próbach, jego mina zrzedła. Sam, na własne oczy przekonał się, jak słabo wypadł na tle rywala.  
– Teraz rozumiesz, dlaczego musimy to poćwiczyć?  
Kiwnął głową, pomrukując coś pod nosem.   
– Odbij się tak, żebyś mógł mnie dosięgnąć, nie wykonując żadnego ruchu. – Sasuke ustawił się w pewnej odległości od ściany basenu. – Zaczynaj.  
Ten trening Naruto mógł zaliczyć do najbardziej męczących, jakie kiedykolwiek ktoś mu zafundował. Sasuke był bezlitosny, wytykał każdy najmniejszy błąd i zmuszał do coraz większego wysiłku. Chwilami miał naprawdę dość, ale on nie ustępował. W końcu, po naprawdę wielu próbach, zły jak diabli, odbił się na tyle mocno, że wynurzając się, chwycił Sasuke za ramiona. Niebieskie oczy, wcześniej pociemniałe z bezsilnej złości, momentalnie rozjaśnił niesamowity blask.  
– Udało się! – Nie do końca świadom tego, co robi, przylgnął do chłopaka całym ciałem.   
Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie, prawie stykając się nosami. Jeden – uśmiechający się szeroko, drugi – myślący w tym momencie tylko o tym, że ma ochotę pocałować tego młotka tu i teraz. Ciepły oddech ogrzał policzek Naruto, gdy Sasuke przyciągnął jego głowę jeszcze bliżej, usta delikatnie musnęły wargi… Naruto wcale nie miał ochoty tego przerywać, ale w pewnym momencie jego charakterek dał o sobie znać. Chwycił rywala i wciągnął pod wodę. Zaskoczony takim obrotem spraw Sasuke, nie zdążył nabrać powietrza, przez co po chwili zaczęło mu go brakować. Wynurzył się, wypuszczając z objęć chłopaka, co tamten wykorzystał, odpływając na pewną odległość.   
– Naruto! – Oczy Sasuke wyrażały jakaś dziwną emocję. – Wracaj tu, musimy dokończyć trening.  
– Akurat, trening – Ten tylko prychnął ze śmiechem.   
– Nie igraj ze mną! – Zaczął płynąć w stronę blondyna, który w tym momencie zanurkował.  
Sasuke pokręcił tylko głową. W tym momencie złapanie młotka nie stanowiło żadnej sztuki, ponieważ on po tym morderczym treningu zwyczajnie nie miał siły na takie zabawy. Udowodnił mu to już po kilku chwilach, przyciskając do ściany basenu. Obaj znajdowali się pod woda i mimo że chlor drażnił spojówki, nie zamykali oczu. Sasuke przesunął nosem po policzkach Naruto, na co ten uniósł zabawnie kąciki warg. Po chwili ich usta złączyły się w pocałunku, którego tym razem nie przerwał żaden z nich, po prostu zabrakło powietrza. Obaj wynurzyli się, łapiąc do płuc zbawienny tlen. Naruto, mimo że nadal nie był pewien, co to właściwie dla niego oznacza, po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu poczuł, że jest po prostu szczęśliwy, co dało się zauważyć w jego oczach. Sasuke z kolei, widząc radosne iskierki w niebieskich tęczówkach, czuł, że chyba totalnie zgłupiał, ale dla tego blond idioty jest w stanie olać nawet swoją reputację.   
Zanim jednak zdążył coś zrobić, na pływalni zaczęły pojawiać się pierwsze osoby, mające mieć w najbliższym czasie trening. Obaj wyszli z wody, a następnie w ogóle opuścili budynek pływalni, żegnając się tylko krótkim „cześć”, bo przy drzwiach natknęli się na Kibę i Shikamaru. Naruto został z nimi, a Sasuke poszedł w stronę auli.

– Jesteś! – Neji rzucił torbę i usiadł na miejscu obok. – Nie wiesz, gdzie Uzumaki?  
– A skąd mam wiedzieć? – odburknął Sasuke, który jednak doskonale wiedział, że chłopak siedzi teraz z przyjaciółmi na murku przed uczelnią.  
– Widziałem, jak wychodziliście z pływalni. A tak poza tym, to co się stało, że wy w ogóle rozmawiacie ze sobą?  
– Powiedzmy, że parę spraw zostało wyjaśnionych. Zresztą, co się tak interesujesz?  
– A, bo wiesz… – Neji oparł głowę na ręce. – Hinata mnie męczy o jego numer telefonu. Skoro trenujecie razem, może ty byś mógł to jakoś załatwić?  
– Hinata? Twoja kuzynka leci na Naruto? – Sasuke zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na Nejiego tak jakby z pretensjami.  
– No… tak. Właśnie tak. Więc jak będzie? Wiesz, dla niej to ważna sprawa. Chyba zabujała się w nim.  
– Nie! – Sasuke spochmurniał na samą myśl, że „jego” młotek miałby się umawiać z kimś innym. Nie ma mowy. On był jego i tylko jego.  
– Dlaczego?  
– Z tego, co wiem, on kogoś ma – skłamał bez mrugnięcia okiem.   
– Serio? Dziwne, od czasu Sakury nie widziałem go z żadną dziewczyną – zastanowił się Neji. – Jesteś pewien?   
– Tak, jestem pewien. Niech Hinata lepiej sobie odpuści. – Odwrócił głowę, udając, że szuka czegoś w torbie. Nigdy w życiu nie pozwoli, żeby Naruto poszedł na randkę z Hyuugą.  
– No, skoro tak. Powiem jej, nie będzie zachwycona. – Neji wzruszył ramionami, ale nie zamierzał drążyć tematu. Tym bardziej, że Sasuke, nagle bardzo na coś zły, wyjął swój notatnik i wlepił wzrok w tablicę.

Naruto szedł do domu pieszo, choć pogoda pozostawiała wiele do życzenia. W końcu czego można oczekiwać od listopada, to najgorszy miesiąc w roku. Deszcze, ulewy, zgnile liście i ogólnie przygnębiająca atmosfera. Przechodził właśnie obok przystanku autobusowego, kiedy podjechała ósemka. Przez chwilę kusiło go, by wsiąść, jednak gdy zobaczył tłum ludzi napierający na drzwi – zrezygnował. Powlókł się w stronę swojego osiedla, co chwilę spoglądając na niebo. Wyglądało, jakby zaraz miało się rozpadać. Westchnął, sam nie wiedząc, co myśleć. Chciał przed weekendem porozmawiać jeszcze z Sasuke, wyjaśnić kilka rzeczy, ale on w pewnym momencie zniknął mu z oczu. Naruto coraz bardziej zdawał sobie sprawę ze swoich uczuć do niego i nawet przestał przejmować się faktem, że są tej samej płci. Martwiło go jednak co innego, a mianowicie to, czy czarnowłosy geniusz przypadkiem nie bawi się jego kosztem. Te pocałunki, gesty, spojrzenia… Każdy głupi by się zorientował, że to nie są normalne zachowania między rywalami, tylko czy były szczere? Naruto nie był pewien, czy Sasuke nie obrał sobie za punkt honoru odegrać się za to przedstawienie w pierwszym dniu semestru. Jeżeli się mścił – co według niego było prawdopodobne – to wybrał sobie okrutny sposób. Niesamowicie okrutny. Westchnął. Jakkolwiek starał się przez te ostatnie dni, nie mógł wyrzucić Sasuke ze swojej głowy, zagościł tam na dobre. Coraz częściej mu się śnił, coraz częściej wspominał te pocałunki. Bał się, że jeżeli to tylko gra, nie będzie potrafił zapomnieć. Ten chłopak w jakiś irracjonalny sposób zaczynał zapełniać pustkę powstałą po utracie bliskich. To nic, że kłócił się z nim, to nic, że był wredny – gdy Naruto go widział, cały drżał. Nigdy wcześniej czegoś takiego nie czuł. Co będzie, jeśli okaże się, że Sasuke z niego zakpił? Czy będzie w stanie znieść takie rozczarowanie?  
– Porozmawiam z nim – postanowił, wchodząc do klatki schodowej.


	15. Chapter 15

Naruto siedział w kuchni, czekając, aż zagotuje się woda na kawę. Dzień był naprawdę męczący, niskie ciśnienie powodowało senność i jakieś dziwne otępienie. I jeszcze ten deszcz, który padał od wczorajszego wieczora. Nie wiedział, co ma ze sobą zrobić, od czasu treningu miał dziwne wahania nastrojów. Raz przechodziły go dreszcze przyjemności na wspomnienie pocałunku, innym razem siadał na łóżku, podkulając nogi i nie mogąc wyrzucić z głowy ponurych myśli o tym, że Sasuke sobie z niego żartuje. Oparł głowę na rękach, wzdychając ciężko. Że też akurat w ten piątek zajęcia musiały być odwołane. Dzisiaj była sobota, więc nie widział chłopaka już prawie dwa dni. Dwa długie dni. Naruto z przerażeniem zdał sobie sprawę, że zaczyna zwyczajnie tęsknić za widokiem czarnowłosego drania, który działa na niego jak narkotyk i swoim dotykiem przyprawia o palpitacje serca. Wstał i zalał kawę wrzątkiem. Leniwie sięgnął do lodówki po mleko, zdając sobie sprawę, że zostało go ledwo co. Przez te nieustanne rozmyślania już zaczynał zapominać o takich prozaicznych rzeczach, jak sprawdzenie stanu lodówki. Mruknął coś pod nosem i wlał resztkę mleka do kawy, próbując po chwili. Nie była najgorsza. Przytłumiony dzwonek telefonu rozległ się gdzieś z pokoju. Powlókł się w tamtą stronę i sięgnął do plecaka, szukając komórki, po chwili jednak przypomniał sobie, że zostawił ją w bluzie. Chwycił telefon, spoglądając na wyświetlacz: Kiba. No tak, a on miał nadzieję, że może… Westchnął, naciskając zieloną słuchawkę.  
– Kiba? – zabrzmiało to jakoś smętnie.  
– Naruto! – krzyk przyjaciela sprawił, że musiał odsunąć telefon od ucha. – Co robisz?  
– Właściwie to nic – odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą, patrząc beznamiętnie na napój w kubku.  
– Idziemy gdzieś na piwo? Shikamaru ma randkę, a ja się nudzę.   
Naruto usiadł na łóżku. Nie miał ochoty nigdzie dzisiaj wychodzić, zresztą w takim nastroju nie byłby dobrym towarzyszem do picia. Ciągle myślałby o Sasuke, a po kilku piwach zrobiłby jeszcze coś głupiego. Na przykład zadzwoniłby do niego i bełkocząc, nagadałby mu, co o tym wszystkim sądzi. I że za nim tęskni jak jakiś kretyn, mimo że nie widział go zaledwie dwa dni. I że…   
– Jesteś? – głos Kiby przypomniał mu o sobie.  
– Tak, jestem, ale wiesz, nie chce mi się dzisiaj. Ta pogoda… – Wymyślił dość głupią wymówkę. No bo w czym niby przeszkadzał deszcz, skoro przyjaciel chciał z nim posiedzieć w jakimś lokalu.  
– Oj tam pogoda – ten zaczął marudzić, nie dając się spławić.  
Naruto oparł się o poduszki, przymykając oczy. Kiba ciągnął swój monolog, mający na celu przekonać go do zmiany zdania, ale słowa nie do końca docierały do jego świadomości. Znów pomyślał o Sasuke i o tym, jak ostatnim razem skończyło się picie piwa. Pamiętał jego twarz blisko swojej, czarne oczy błyszczące w jakiś taki niesamowity sposób i słowa: „Tym razem skup się”. Ich pierwszy prawdziwy pocałunek był niezwykłym przeżyciem, Uchiha pokazał mu, co to znaczy namiętność…  
– Naruto! – wrzask wyrwał go z zamyślenia. – Mówię do ciebie!  
– Kiba? – wymamrotał nieprzytomnie. – Kiba ja… wybacz, naprawdę dzisiaj nie mam nastroju – rzucił przepraszająco i nie słuchając już narzekania, rozłączył się. Wiedział, że przyjaciel mu tego nie daruje, ale nie mógł już go dalej słuchać. Schował twarz w dłoniach. Przyjemne dreszcze mieszały się z wściekłością i poczuciem niepewności. Sasuke nie może sobie z nim pogrywać w ten sposób. Musi z nim porozmawiać, bo zwariuje. Musi z nim porozmawiać teraz! – podjął decyzję w jednej chwili. Nie zastanawiając się już nad niczym, odstawił kubek z kawą na nocną szafkę, po czym zerwał się z łóżka, chwycił z wieszaka kurtkę i wyszedł z mieszkania. Na klatce schodowej minął sąsiadkę z naprzeciwka, ale tym razem tylko pozdrowił ją i zbiegł na dół. Wiedział, że to, co zamierza, jest głupie, ale czuł, że inaczej nie wytrzyma. Czasami człowiek ma świadomość, że musi zrobić coś nieodzownie, już, teraz i dla Naruto taki moment nadszedł właśnie dzisiaj. Wybiegł przed drzwi klatki schodowej, ubierając kurtkę i dopiero teraz orientując się, że wziął tę bez kaptura. Lało jak z cebra, a on, jak jakiś głupek, będzie szedł w tym deszczu. Jednak nie zamierzał się wracać. Jeżeli by to zrobił, to zapewne ogarnęłyby go wątpliwości i ostatecznie uznałby, że lepiej zostać w domu i pogadać kiedy indziej. Dlatego właśnie, skoro już podjął decyzję, nie zważając na nic ruszył przed siebie. Co chwilę musiał przeskakiwać kałuże, ale w tym momencie nie liczyły się takie detale.   
Wiedział, gdzie mieszka Sasuke. Kiedyś Sakura zaciągnęła go w tamte rejony, chcąc poprzyglądać się pięknie utrzymanym ogrodom posiadłości. Nie wiedział wtedy, jaka była jej prawdziwa intencja, nie domyślił się nawet, gdy na podjeździe jednego z domów zobaczył rywala. Teraz wszystko było jasne, ale wówczas uznał to za czysty przypadek.  
– Niech to szlag – zaklął, gdy nieuważnie wdepnął w „jeziorko” powstałe na chodniku. Cała prawa nogawka była mokra.   
Tak czy inaczej od tamtego czasu był już pewien, że owa rezydencja należy do Uchihów i właśnie w tamtą stronę zmierzał. Nie miał pojęcia, co powie Sasuke, gdy go zobaczy, wiedział jedynie, że jeżeli wszystkiego nie wyjaśni, nerwowe bicie serca nie zostanie uciszone.

Zatrzymał się zdyszany przed drzwiami budynku, naciskając dzwonek. Dopiero jego głośny dźwięk uświadomił mu, że to się dzieje naprawdę. Nagle cała odwaga gdzieś zniknęła, poczuł, że chyba kompletnie mu odbiło, skoro zdecydował się tutaj przyjść. Co innego spotkania na uczelni, a co innego nachodzenie kogoś w jego własnym domu. Po chwili usłyszał kroki i na moment przestał oddychać, przerażony własną decyzją. Co ja do cholery wyprawiam, mogłem poczekać do poniedziałku – pomyślał, gdy drzwi się otworzyły. Podniósł głowę, w progu stała starsza wersja Sasuke, lustrująca go zaciekawionym spojrzeniem.  
– Tak? – zdziwiony milczeniem przybysza chłopak postanowił odezwać się pierwszy.  
– Ekhm… – Naruto zaczerwienił się na samą myśl, jak kretyńsko musi się teraz prezentować. – Czy jest Sasuke?  
– Jest… – Itachi momentalnie skojarzył chłopaka. – Wejdź. Ty jesteś…? – spytał jeszcze, by się upewnić, zamykając drzwi za wchodzącym blondynem.  
– Przepraszam, nie przedstawiłem się. Uzumaki Naruto. Jestem kolegą Sasuke ze studiów.  
– Itachi Uchiha. – Chłopak z uśmiechem na ustach wyciągnął rękę, którą Naruto uścisnął w geście przywitania.   
– Jesteś bratem Sasuke? – zanim zdążył się zorientować, to mało inteligentne pytanie wydobyło się z jego ust. Ale ze mnie idiota – zaklął w myślach. To raczej oczywiste, że byli braćmi, wyglądali bardzo podobnie, z tym, że Itachi miał długie włosy i trochę łagodniejsze rysy twarzy. Zresztą, Naruto już go kiedyś widział. Wtedy, na dachu, z Sakurą…  
– W rzeczy samej. – Chłopak zdawał się tym nie przejmować. – Usiądź. – Wskazał krzesło przy stole w kuchni. – Zawołam go.  
– Nie trzeba… – Czyjś głos dobiegł ze schodów prowadzących na piętro.   
Sasuke wszedł do kuchni z nic nie mówiącym wyrazem twarzy, za to mina Naruto na jego widok wyrażała natychmiastową chęć ucieczki. Rywal oparł się o futrynę drzwi, przyglądając się swojemu gościowi. Co jak co, ale nie spodziewał się go w swoim domu. Jednak był tu, siedział przy stole i patrzył na niego niepewnie.  
– Sasuke, bo… – zaczął, chcąc wytłumaczyć swoją wizytę, ale mu przerwał.  
– Wyglądasz, jakbyś pływał w tych ubraniach – zakpił. Naprawdę, Naruto stanowił w tym momencie pocieszny widok. Z włosów kapała woda, kurtka, która najwyraźniej przemokła, była przylepiona do ciała, a spodnie wyglądały, jakby ich właściciel szedł po kolana w kałużach.  
– Oj nie czepiaj się, pada. – Naruto zareagował jak zawsze na dobrze znany sobie ton. Miał też świadomość, że jeżeli Sasuke nadal będzie w ten sposób do niego mówił, to w końcu stchórzy i sam nic mu nie powie. I nic nie wyjaśni. I nadal będzie się zamartwiał jak jakiś głupek.  
– To ja może zrobię kawę? – Itachi wtrącił swoje trzy grosze, podchodząc do kuchenki i biorąc do ręki czajnik. Miał nadzieję dowiedzieć się czegoś, w końcu nieczęsto ktokolwiek odwiedzał Sasuke w domu. Tak naprawdę to chyba tylko Neji, który był ich sąsiadem i to zazwyczaj tylko na krótką chwilę.  
– Itachi, chcemy porozmawiać. – Sasuke kciukiem wskazał drzwi od kuchni, niewerbalnie każąc mu się po prostu wynosić.  
– A czy ja wam przeszkadzam? – Ten rozłożył ręce w geście zdziwieniu. – Dobra, dobra. – Mrugnął wesoło, widząc minę brata. – Idę już – dodał, wychodząc.  
– Sasuke, ja właściwie przyszedłem, bo… – Naruto znów nie było dane skończyć, gdyż rywal zatkał mu usta ręką. – Cii… – wyszeptał mu do ucha, łaskocząc je ciepłym oddechem. Nie patrzył jednak na niego, tylko na drzwi, a jego czoło było zmarszczone.  
Naruto spojrzał nierozumiejącym wzrokiem.  
– Wiesz, mój brat jest bardzo wścibski – Sasuke odpowiedział na nieme pytanie, podchodząc do drzwi i otwierając je gwałtownie.   
– Ałłł! – rozległ się czyjś jęk od strony korytarza.  
– Podsłuchujesz! – Sasuke spojrzał na brata oczekując wyjaśnień.  
– Daj spokój, po prostu przechodziłem. – Itachi masował sobie głowę ręką. Czy jego braciszek zawsze musiał być aż tak brutalny? Jakby nie mógł tego zrobić odrobinę delikatniej.  
– Podsłuchujesz – Sasuke powtórzył zarzut, coraz bardziej wkurzony. – Chodź. – Pociągnął zdezorientowanego Naruto za rękaw, pokazując schody prowadzące na piętro. – Tu ściany mają uszy – syknął, mijając brata.   
Itachi pokazał mu język i mrugnął do blondyna, który uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi. Naruto pomyślał, że Uchiha w ogóle nie są do siebie podobni pod względem charakterów.  
– Fajnego masz brata, też chciałbym takiego mieć – stwierdził, kiedy znaleźli się w pokoju Sasuke.   
Niestety, jemu ten temat nie przypadł do gustu, bo skrzywił się i prychnął pod nosem. Poza tym, skoro Naruto się u niego zjawił i to jeszcze w taką pogodę, to musiał mieć konkretny powód, więc nie zamierzał tracić czasu na bzdurne rozmowy o Itachim, który zachowywał się jak pięcioletnie dziecko.   
– Chyba nie w tej sprawie przyszedłeś? – spytał i przekręcił klucz w zamku. Wyglądało to może trochę dziwnie, ale nie zamierzał ryzykować, że ktoś będzie im przeszkadzał. Jeszcze nie miał tak naprawdę pojęcia w czym, ale wolał działać profilaktycznie.  
– Nie… – Naruto przestał rozglądać się po pokoju, w którym panował pedantyczny porządek i spojrzał na niego. To zamknięcie drzwi sprawiło, że przeszły go dreszcze. Zdał sobie sprawę, że już nie było odwrotu. Prędzej czy później będzie musiał to zrobić, więc lepiej spytać od razu i mieć to z głowy. Po chwili milczenia zebrał się w końcu na odwagę. – Przyszedłem coś wyjaśnić.  
– Co wyjaśnić? – Sasuke podszedł do niego bardzo blisko, muskając blond włosy palcami.   
– No właśnie to – Naruto zniżył głos, czując, że policzki zaczynają go palić. – Dlaczego to robisz, dlaczego tak się zachowujesz?  
– Powiedziałem ci, że poczekam, aż sam zrozumiesz. – Chłopak cofnął się, nie spuszczając jednak wzroku z błękitnych tęczówek. Jego rywal z lekko zaczerwienioną twarzą i niepewnym spojrzeniem stanowił naprawdę interesujący widok.  
Naruto westchnął. Po chwili, nie pytając o zgodę, odsunął od biurka krzesło i usiadł na nim, chowając twarz w dłoniach.  
– A jeżeli już zrozumiałem? – wymamrotał.  
– A zrozumiałeś? – Sasuke kucnął obok, zabierając jego ręce i tym samym zmuszając, by na niego spojrzał.  
– Może...   
– W takim razie, co zamierzasz z tym zrobić? – Usiadł na łóżku i przyciągnął do siebie krzesło wraz z chłopakiem. Znów wplótł palce w jasne kosmyki i czekał na dalszy ruch. Tym razem to Naruto musi pokazać, czego tak naprawdę chce. I miał nadzieję, że zrobi to właśnie teraz.   
– Sasuke, wiesz, czasami naprawdę jesteś dupkiem… – zaczął Naruto, marszcząc brwi, bo rywal, w reakcji na takie określenie, pociągnął go mocno za włosy. – No więc, jesteś dupkiem – kontynuował – ale… Nie każ mi tego mówić – jęknął i czując, że raczej nie będzie w stanie sklecić chociaż jednego sensownego zdania, po prosto chwycił Sasuke za koszulkę i musnął jego wargi swoimi.   
Ten tylko na to czekał. Ściągając brutalnie Naruto z krzesła, pociągnął go tak, że wylądował na nim. Oparł się wygodnie o poduszki i trzymając go w pasie, przygryzł lekko jego wargi, po chwili wbijając się w nie. O tak, w końcu. Nareszcie, Naruto…   
Naruto oddał pocałunek, obejmując go za szyję i przylegając do niego całym ciałem. Chciał tego, pragnął od tych dwóch dni, kiedy go nie widział. Czuł, jak jego ciało przechodzą dreszcze przyjemności i pogłębił pocałunek. Sasuke nie był mu dłużny, co chwilę gryząc język i wargi. Pocałunki były coraz bardziej namiętne i dłuższe, co jakiś czas odrywali się od siebie, łapiąc zachłannie powietrze. W pewnym momencie język Sasuke zsunął się na szyję, a ręce wdarły się pod kurtkę Naruto, której nawet nie zdążył zdjąć, co ten przyjął z lekkim pomrukiem.  
– Mokre – szepnął mu do ucha Sasuke, chwytając z suwak i rozpinając go powoli. Był w tym jakiś taki erotyzm, że Naruto zapragnął więcej.  
– Mhm… – Chwycił czarne kosmyki, czując, że jego ciało zaczyna niebezpiecznie reagować. Sasuke zdjął z niego kurtkę, a jego ręce wślizgnęły się pod koszulkę, która też był wilgotna. Ruchy były powolne, trochę leniwe i co rusz powodowały fale przyjemności. Och, tak, naprawdę go w tym momencie pragnął. Tak bardzo, że… Nie, zaraz! Najpierw musi z nim porozmawiać!  
– Sasuke – jęknął, gdy język musnął wrażliwe miejsce za uchem. – Sasuke, muszę cię o coś zapytać.  
– Pytaj. – Sasuke, który nie miał zamiaru sobie przerywać, ugryzł lekko skórę na szyi. Czuł, jak Naruto reaguje na jego pocałunki i dotyk, i nie mógł się od niego oderwać. A już na pewno nie teraz, gdy w końcu dostał to, czego pragnął od dawna. Naruto był jego.  
– Powiedz… To jakaś forma zemsty za tamten incydent? Chcesz mnie w sobie… Achh… – westchnął, reagując na kolejną pieszczotę. W tym momencie nawet nie był w stanie się wysłowić.  
– Chcę cię w sobie co? – Do Sasuke chyba nie do końca docierał sens słów Naruto, za to wyraźnie docierało budzące się pożądanie. Jeszcze chwila i zerwie z niego te wszystkie ciuchy, a potem…   
– Chcesz mnie w sobie rozkochać i wyśmiać? – Wydusił w końcu z siebie Naruto, a jego niebieskie oczy pociemniały jakoś dziwnie. Jakby bał się odpowiedzi.  
Sasuke momentalnie przerwał i odsunął go od siebie, marszcząc brwi. No tego to się na pewno nie spodziewał. I to jeszcze w takiej chwili.  
– Młotku, zgłupiałeś do reszty? – spytał, nie do końca wierząc w to, co właśnie usłyszał. Do tej pory nazywał go idiotą dla zasady, ale teraz zaczął się zastanawiać, czy może nie było w tym jakiegoś ziarna prawdy.  
– Kto cię tam wie… – burknął Naruto i uciekł wzrokiem gdzieś w kąt pokoju, chcą ukryć zażenowanie. No co… Może i się wygłupił, ale musiał o to zapytać. Musiał wiedzieć.  
– Za kogo ty mnie masz? – Sasuke zmusił go, żeby na powrót spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.  
– Miałbyś powód, popsułem ci reputację.  
– Kurwa, Naruto! – głos zadrżał mu ze złości. – Nie, nie miałbym powodu, chyba to sobie wyjaśniliśmy, zanim trafiłeś do szpitala ze złamaną ręką. Już nie pamiętasz?  
– No tak, ale…  
– Nie wiedziałem, że tak właśnie o mnie myślisz. – Spojrzał wkurzony w niebieskie oczy, które teraz wydawały się nieco rozjaśniać. – Eh, Naruto… – westchnął, a jego głos złagodniał. – Nie zamierzam cię wyśmiać – przyciągnął go z powrotem do siebie – choć tego pierwszego nie wykluczam – mruknął mu do ucha, powodując kolejny dreszcz przyjemności. Na twarzy Naruto pojawił się jakby wyraz ulgi, a kąciki jego ust powędrowały ku górze. – Nie myśl o mnie w ten sposób, naprawdę nie jestem jakimś potworem. – Bardzo wolno przesunął palcem wzdłuż jego szyi.  
– Ale dupkiem zdarza ci się być. – Naruto roześmiał się, łaskotał go ten dotyk.  
– Nie przeginaj! – Sasuke podniósł się, zrzucając go na podłogę.   
– Co robisz? – wrzasnął, zrywając się na nogi.   
– Ciii… – Gorące wargi zamknęły mu usta. – Nie zapominaj, że w tym domu ściany mają uszy.


	16. Chapter 16

Naruto oddał pocałunek z pasją, a ręce Sasuke na powrót znalazły się pod mokrą koszulką. Była ona zdecydowanie zbędnym tu elementem, tym bardziej, że przylegał do niego całym ciałem i wkrótce także jego granatowy t-shirt zrobił się wilgotny.  
– To ci nie będzie potrzebne – wymamrotał, pozbawiając Naruto górnej części garderoby. Znów zaczynało go ogarniać pożądanie, tak bardzo pragnął tej bliskości, tyle razy to sobie wyobrażał…  
Naruto lekko drgnął, ale nie zaprotestował. Czuł, jak język Sasuke błądzi po jego szyi, przyprawiając o fale gorąca, rozlewające się wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Teraz wiedział, dlaczego ilekroć był w pobliżu, jego ciało reagowało w taki, a nie inny sposób. Przypomniał sobie moment, gdy zobaczył go wychodzącego spod prysznica. Cholera, miał już dwadzieścia lat, a nikt nigdy tak na niego nie działał. Żadna dziewczyna, nawet ta, na której punkcie kiedyś oszalał.  
– Sasuke – jęknął, gdy tamten pociągnął go za włosy.   
– Mm? – Sasuke poczuł jak Naruto drży, po chwili jednak jakby próbował się odsunąć, co skutecznie mu uniemożliwił. Nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru go puścić.  
– Bo ja… Apsik!!! – Zdążył jeszcze tylko zasłonić twarz rękoma, gdy kichnął.  
Sasuke spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, jego oczy wydawały się być lekko zamglone.   
– Ładnie młotku, znowu się załatwiłeś – stwierdził po chwili, swoim zwykłym, złośliwym tonem, tak naprawdę próbując jednak ukryć zawód, że coś tak prozaicznego jak katar, popsuło taki moment. Cholera, że też akurat teraz, gdy miał zamiar wcielić swoje senne fantazje w życie. A niech to!  
– Nie mów na mnie… Apsik!... Młotku…  
– Musiałeś leźć w tym deszczu? – Sasuke znalazł na półce chusteczki i podsunął mu pod nos.   
– Jakoś przed chwilą ci to nie przeszkadzało. – Naruto wytarł nos, siadając na krześle. Jemu też karat był w tym momencie nie na rękę, ale to akurat nie było od niego zależne.  
– Przed chwilą nie byłem przez ciebie osmarkany – odgryzł się Sasuke.  
– Oj, nie przesadzaj, przecież nie kichnąłem… Apsik!... Na ciebie.  
– Rozsiewasz mi tu zarazki. – Sasuke podszedł do szafy, czegoś w niej szukając. Po chwili rzucił w rywala granatowym, puchatym ręcznikiem. – Wytrzyj się, trzeba było wcześniej pomyśleć i nie siedzieć w mokrej kurtce.  
Naruto wzruszył ramionami i poczochrał włosy żeby je choć trochę wysuszyć. Sasuke wciąż stał przy meblu, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiając. Po chwili sięgnął ręką wyżej i wyjął ze sterty ubrań coś pomarańczowego.  
– To twoje. – Położył na blacie biurka, nie patrząc przy tym na Naruto.   
Ten spojrzał i uniósł brwi.   
– Skąd masz moją koszulkę? – spytał zdziwiony, biorąc ją do ręki. Na pewno była jego. Miała charakterystyczny motyw czarnego wiru z przodu. Dostał ją kiedyś na urodziny, już nawet nie pamiętał od kogo. Myślał, ze po prostu gdzieś ją zgubił.   
– Zostawiłeś kiedyś w szatni.  
– To dlaczego mi jej nie oddałeś? – Ta odpowiedź nie do końca cokolwiek wyjaśniała.   
Sasuke wykonał ręką jakiś nieokreślony ruch i wzruszył ramionami. Sam nie wiedział tak naprawdę, dlaczego tego nie zrobił. Mógł przecież wrzucić mu ją do szafki na basenie.   
– Wiem! – Naruto wyszczerzył zęby i zaczął kręcić się na krześle. – Chciałeś mieć coś mojego, bo aż tak bardzo mnie lubisz. Ciekawe, co robiłeś z tą koszulką – Spojrzał podejrzliwie, szukając na materiale jakichś śladów nieznanego pochodzenia.  
– Wycierałem nią podłogę – poinformował beznamiętnie Sasuke. – I nie wiem, skąd pomysł, że w ogóle cię lubię.  
– A stąd! – Naruto, jeszcze z ręcznikiem na głowie, przysunął swój nos do jego twarzy, chcąc go pocałować.   
– Odsuń się, jesteś teraz jednym wielkim zarazkiem.  
– To tylko katar. – Naruto nic sobie nie robił z próby odepchnięcia go. Przekrzywił lekko głowę, zrzucając na podłogę ręcznik, a jego usta musnęły delikatnie wargi Sasuke.  
– Tylko katar? – Ten, mimo tego, co mówił wcześniej, oddał pocałunek. – Ale jak znowu zachorujesz, to w nigdy nie wrócisz do formy. Chodź do kuchni, dam ci coś na przeziębienie.  
– Nie trzeba… Apsik!  
– Jasne – Sasuke zmusił Naruto do założenia suchej koszulki i pociągnął go na korytarz.  
Itachi ubierał właśnie kurtkę i zamierzał wyjść, gdy przypomniał sobie o kluczykach do samochodu, które zostawił w pokoju. Ruszył na górę, ale zamiast wejść do siebie, stanął, mrużąc oczy ze zdumienia. Jego brat, ten zawsze poważny i niedotykalski Sasuke, tarmosił Naruto, który widocznie się z nim droczył. Co jednak było jeszcze bardziej niesamowite: on się uśmiechał! Co prawda próbował ukryć to pod maską irytacji, ale jego kąciki ust były wyraźnie uniesione. Itachi nie pamiętał już, kiedy ostatnio widział u niego taki wyraz twarzy.   
– Apsik! – To Naruto kichnął, nie zasłaniając twarzy ręką.  
– Młotku, do cholery! – Sasuke popchnął go w stronę schodów, dopiero teraz zdając sobie sprawę, że z końca korytarza przygląda się im jego starszy brat. – Co jest, znowu „przechodziłeś”? – warknął niezadowolony, że Itachi widział go w takiej sytuacji. Nie chciał, żeby sobie coś pomyślał.  
– Raczej wychodziłem – Itachi uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, widząc zmianę w zachowaniu brata. – Nie będę już wam przeszkadzał – dodał, znikając na chwilę w pokoju, by następnie wyjść z niego z kluczykami i zbiec na dół. – Wrócę późno – wrzasnął.  
– Jakby mnie to obchodziło – wymamrotał Sasuke.  
– Bawcie się dobrze – usłyszał jeszcze, zanim trzasnęły drzwi wejściowe. Nie wiedział, co Itachi miał na myśli, ale nie zamierzał teraz zaprzątać sobie tym głowy.

Naruto siedział w kuchni rezydencji i popijał parujący napój. Z tego, co mówił Sasuke, to jakiś zagraniczny specyfik przeciwko przeziębieniu, jednak był tak niesamowicie kwaśny, że przy każdym łyku się krzywił. Zastanawiał się, co ma teraz ma zrobić. Niby wyjaśnił to, co chciał wyjaśnić, przez chwilę było naprawdę cudownie, ale nie miał pojęcia, co o tym wszystkim myśli Sasuke. Może powinien pójść już do domu i nie nadużywać gościnności? Kiedy umawiał się na randki z Sakurą, zwykle trwały one dwie czy trzy godziny i odbywały się na jakimś neutralnym gruncie, na przykład w pubie czy kawiarni. Zresztą, co on porównuje, tym razem to nie żadna dziewczyna, a Sasuke, który jeszcze do niedawna był jego najgorszym wrogiem. Naruto wyobraził sobie siebie samego, proponującego mu wyjście na randkę do kawiarni. Parsknął śmiechem, opluwając przy okazji blat stołu upitym przed sekundą lekarstwem.  
– Z czego się śmiejesz? – Sasuke, który chwilę temu gdzieś zniknął, pojawił się z powrotem w kuchni.  
– Z niczego. – Naruto przechylił kubek, wypijając resztkę napoju. – Sasuke… Ja chyba już pójdę – dodał, podnosząc się z krzesła.  
– Gdzieś ci się spieszy?  
– Nie, ale…   
– No to siedź na tyłku. Jak już zdecydowałeś się przyjść, to nie licz, że szybko cię stąd wypuszczę. – Sasuke pochylił się nad Naruto, gryząc jego wargi. – Kwaśne – skrzywił się.  
– Jak ci wcześniej mówiłem, że kwaśne, to mnie wyśmiałeś – oburzył się Naruto.  
– Nie przypominam sobie. – Sasuke podszedł do lodówki i wyjął z niej puszkę piwa. Przez chwilę podrzucał ją w dłoni. – Zaproponowałbym ci, ale jak się bardziej rozchorujesz, Kakashi się wścieknie.  
– No coś ty! – Naruto roześmiał się. – Dziadek Jiraiya, zawsze, kiedy czuł się gorzej, łykał sobie coś mocniejszego. Mówił, że alkohol zabija zarazki.   
– No to widać, po kim to masz. – Sasuke rzucił mu puszkę, biorąc z lodówki drugą.   
– Draniu!  
Po chwili złośliwych przepychanek słownych, Sasuke zaciągnął Naruto do salonu. Był to imponujący pokój, z niesamowicie dużym, jasnym narożnikiem, naprzeciwko którego, zawieszony był odpowiednich rozmiarów ekran. Na podłodze leżał beżowy dywan, a gdzieniegdzie ustawione zostały niskie szafki, z jakimiś ozdobami.   
Naruto rozparł się wygodnie na kanapie, bezwiednie oblizując usta po właśnie upitym łyku piwa. Na Sasuke taki widok podziałał zdecydowanie bardziej, niż by sobie tego życzył. Odstawił swoje piwo na stolik obok i zrobił to samo z puszką rywala.   
– Ej, oddaj! – Naruto zaprotestował, ale już po chwili jęknął, czując język Sasuke na swojej szyi.  
– Trzeba było mnie prowokować? – Czarne oczy spojrzały wprost w niebieskie tęczówki.  
– Ja cię prowokuję? – Udał zdziwionego, jednak po chwili znów, tym razem o wiele bardziej świadomie, oblizał wargi.   
– Naruto, ostrzegam tylko. Żeby później nie było, że to moja wi…  
– Ta kanapa jest naprawdę wygodna. – Naruto przerwał mu i oparł głowę na siedzeniu, tym samym odsłaniając całą szyję.  
– Chcesz się przekonać, jak bardzo wygodna? – Oczy Sasuke zalśniły dziwnie, a on sam chwycił Naruto i przewrócił do pozycji leżącej.   
– Może… – Naruto wplótł palce w czarne kosmyki, przyciągając do siebie jego twarz. – Apsik!  
– Cholera, idioto!  
– Sorki – wydukał Naruto, krztusząc się jednak ze śmiechu na widok zdegustowanej miny Sasuke. Odkaszlnął, omal nie dławiąc się śliną. – Wypsnęło mi się.  
– Masz. – Sasuke tylko wcisnął mu w ręce pudełko chusteczek i się odsunął. – Dzisiaj musisz się tym zadowolić – stwierdził, siadając obok z pilotem w ręku.  
– Jesteś pewny? – Naruto znów oblizał usta, trzymał jednak przy twarzy chusteczkę, co popsuło cały efekt.   
– Zdecydowanie. – Sasuke odsunął go od siebie jeszcze bardziej, nie reagując już na żadne pomruki niezadowolenia. – Chcesz obejrzeć jakiś film? – spytał, chcąc czymś odciągnąć swoją uwagę, bo rozwalony na kanapie Naruto powodował u niego tylko jedną myśl.  
Zamiast odpowiedzi, rozległ się odgłos wydmuchiwanego nosa.   
– „Uwolnić orkę” – padło po chwili.  
– Co? – Sasuke chyba nie za bardzo zrozumiał.  
– Chcę obejrzeć „Uwolnić orkę”. – Naruto odłożył chusteczki, biorąc do ręki puszkę i znów układając się wygodnie.  
– Kpisz sobie? – Czarne oczy spojrzały na niego jak na kogoś niespełna rozumu. – Nie posiadam czegoś takiego.  
– A co masz? –Wstał i podszedł do półki z płytami. – Co to jest Itachi Show? – spytał, wyciągając jeden z krążków. Płyta nie miała żadnego obrazka, okładkę stanowiła biała kartka z napisanym czarnym markerem tytułem.  
Sasuke zerknął mu przez ramię.   
– Wygłupy mojego brata, który udawał Boba Segera – poinformował. Tak, pamiętał nawet, kiedy to nagranie powstało. Do dziś nie zapomni widoku Itachiego, biegającego z dezodorantem w ręku i Sasoriego, który to wszystko filmował.   
– Zobaczymy? – W niebieskich oczach pojawiło się autentyczne zainteresowanie. Uwielbiał takie akcje, sam nawet mógłby opowiedzieć o kilku, w których brał udział.   
– Wolę nie ryzykować, że będziesz chciał to powtórzyć. – Sasuke odciągnął go od szafki i sam zerknął na kolekcję filmów. Zdecydowanie będzie lepiej, jak on sam coś wybierze.   
– Ja bym wolał powtórzyć coś innego… – mruknął Naruto, gryząc go delikatnie w ucho. Usiadł z powrotem na kanapie, podkulając nogi i zabawnie marszcząc nos. – To jak będzie?  
– A obiecujesz, że mnie nie osmarkasz? – Sasuke, widząc jego minę i czując po raz kolejny przyjemne dreszcze, skapitulował.  
– Postaram się. – Błękitne oczy rozbłysły. Och, one zawsze przyciągały jak magnes, ale w tym momencie błyszczały tak, że chyba nikt nie byłby w stanie się im oprzeć. A już na pewno nie Sasuke, który wystarczająco długo czekał na takie chwile.   
– Wiesz, że już jesteś mój? – Podszedł i wychrypiał mu do ucha, łapiąc dość mocno jasne włosy.  
– Pomyślę nad tym – Naruto próbował się droczyć, ale nie za bardzo mu to wychodziło. Tak, był jego, nie chciał nikogo innego, tylko Sasuke.  
– Tylko i wyłącznie mój. I niech ci nie przyjdą do głowy jakieś głupoty… – głos stał się jeszcze bardziej drażniący zmysły.  
– Sasuke…  
– Rozumiesz?  
– Apsik!


	17. Chapter 17

Naruto mruknął coś przez sen i odwrócił się na drugi bok, czując, że coś go razi nawet przez zamknięte powieki. Nic z tego, promienie słoneczne docierały wszędzie. Zmarszczył nos, powstrzymując kichnięcie. Przez myśl przeszło mu, że znowu zapomniał zsunąć rolety w oknach. Podciągnął kołdrę na głowę. Jeszcze nie musi wstawać, dzisiaj niedziela, a wczoraj… Wczoraj nie wrócił do domu! Zerwał się gwałtownie do siadu, zrzucając z siebie nakrycie. Cholera, nadal był w salonie Sasuke i co więcej, nie był w pokoju sam. Czyjeś czarne oczy przypatrywały mu się z ciekawością. No tak, przecież pan geniusz nie mieszka sam.  
– Cześć. – Siedzący naprzeciwko Itachi nie spuszczał z niego wzroku.   
–Eeee – niezbyt inteligentna odpowiedź wydobyła się z ust Naruto. Nie no, jak on w ogóle znalazł się w tak niezręcznej sytuacji? Śpi w obcym domu na kanapie i nie za bardzo potrafi to wytłumaczyć. Nie potrafi nawet sklecić logicznego zdania!  
– Cały Sasuke. Każe gościowi spać na niewygodnej kanapie, a sam wyleguje się w łóżku – roześmiał się Itachi.   
Naruto zupełnie bezwiednie pomyślał o tym, jak często Sasuke miewa gości, którzy zostają u niego na noc. Choć, z dwojga złego, lepiej, że sypiają na kanapie niż w jego łóżku. Cholera! Zaczerwienił się lekko, zdając sobie sprawę z własnych myśli.  
– Z drugiej strony, jakby się nad tym lepiej zastanowić, to jeszcze nikt tu nie spał – dodał wesoło Itachi, wstając i rzucając pilota na kanapę. – Pooglądaj sobie telewizję, obudzę Sasuke.   
– Nie, ja już pójdę. – Naruto podniósł się, dopiero po chwili uświadamiając sobie, że jest w samych bokserkach i koszulce. No jeszcze tego brakowało. Do faktu, że śpi w obcym domu, na kanapie, trzeba by jeszcze dodać, że bez spodni. Cudownie!  
– Daj spokój. I tak zaraz wychodzę. Chcesz kawy? – spytał Itachi, idąc do kuchni.   
– Czemu nie – odpowiedział. Nadal czuł się tu dziwnie i nieswojo, ale brat Sasuke nie wydawał się być ani odrobinę zdegustowany jego obecnością we własnym domu. Naruto ubrał spodnie, które, jak się okazało, leżały na oparciu kanapy i poszedł za nim.  
Itachi wstawił już wodę, a teraz przetrząsał zawartość kieszeni skórzanej kurtki, najwyraźniej czegoś w niej szukając. Na stole wylądowała komórka, kilka paragonów, pager, a na końcu portfel, z którego wystawało jakieś zdjęcie.   
– Znowu zostawiłem kluczyki w pokoju. – Pokręcił głową, ubolewając nad własnym zapominalstwem. – Zaraz wracam – rzucił i pobiegł na górę, wskakując po dwa stopnie naraz.  
Naruto roześmiał się. Znał brata Sasuke dopiero od wczoraj, a już musiał przyznać, że jest niesamowity. Tak, jak sam Sasuke. Nie… Inaczej niż Sasuke. Tamten przede wszystkim go fascynował i przyprawiał o dziwne drżenie. Jego ruchy, to jak mówił i się zachowywał, sprawiało, że robiło mu się gorąco. A Itachi… On był po prostu fajny. Jakkolwiek banalne było to określenie, pasowało do niego jak ulał i Naruto uświadomił sobie, że sam chciałby mieć takiego brata. Przeciągnął się leniwie i już miał wstać z zamiarem zalania wrzątkiem kawy, gdy jego uwagę przykuło owo zdjęcie wystające z portfela. Nie chciał być wścibski, ale na odsłoniętej części fotografii zobaczył Itachiego obejmującego kogoś. Kogo, tego nie widział, bo twarz dziewczyny była zasłonięta. Gdyby tylko trochę bardziej wysunąć… Naruto zżerała ciekawość, jak może wyglądać wybranka kogoś takiego jak starszy Uchiha. Czy gusta braci bardzo się różnią, pomijając już fakt, że Sasuke jest zainteresowany przedstawicielem płci męskiej? Wyciągnął rękę. Tylko zerknie, przecież nic złego nie robi…  
Sasuke obudził hałas rozlegający się w dolnej części domu. Otworzył oczy, zły, że znowu ktoś zakłóca mu sen, jednak po chwili o czymś sobie przypomniał.  
– Naruto… – Na jego twarzy pojawił się lekko dostrzegalny uśmiech.   
Wstał z łóżka i ubrał granatową bluzę, myśląc o wczorajszym wieczorze. W końcu ten młotek zrozumiał wszystko i co najważniejsze, też tego chciał. Sam do niego przyszedł i cholera, gdyby nie ten jego głupi katar, to kto wie, jak to wszystko by się skończyło. Niestety, ostatecznie wylądowali na kanapie przed telewizorem, oglądając jakiś film. Naruto zasnął, a on, nie chcąc go budzić, przykrył go po prostu kołdrą i położył pod nos paczkę chusteczek. Przez chwilę rozważał możliwość obudzenia Naruto i zaproszenia do siebie, ale zrezygnował z tego pomysłu, mając na uwadze wścibskość brata.  
– Sasuke, wstawaj – głośnemu wołaniu towarzyszyło niezbyt subtelne pukanie.   
– Przecież wstałem – otworzył drzwi pokoju.  
– Twój gość siedzi w kuchni, a ja zaraz wychodzę.  
– Pewnie osmarkał pół stołu – mruknął Sasuke, ale schodząc na dół uśmiechnął się lekko. Nie dość, że wszystko ułożyło się po jego myśli, to w sumie nawet się wyspał, więc można było zaryzykować stwierdzenie, że był w świetnym humorze. A on rzadko kiedy miał świetny humor.  
– Coś mówiłeś? – zawołał za nim brat, który jednak nie widział jego twarzy. I dobrze, bo jeszcze pomyślałby, że coś z nim nie tak.  
– Nie nic – rzucił. 

Naruto stał pochylony nad stołem, intensywnie się w coś wpatrując. Nie usłyszał wchodzącego do kuchni Sasuke.   
– Nie sadziłem, że tak wcześnie wstajesz. – Na te słowa skoczył jak oparzony, zabierając z blatu rękę. – Która w ogóle jest godzina? – Sasuke chyba tego nie zauważył. Był jeszcze trochę rozespany i przecierał ręką oczy. Jego włosy w nieładzie i bluza zarzucona byle jak na pidżamę spowodowały, że Naruto nie mógł od niego oderwać wzroku. W takim wydaniu chyba jeszcze bardziej mu się podobał.  
– Po ósmej – otrząsnął się wreszcie, bo gapił się już zdecydowanie zbyt długo, i usiadł z powrotem na krześle. – Dlaczego wczoraj mnie nie obudziłeś, poszedłbym do domu – spytał, chcąc ukryć to, co się z nim w tej chwili działo. A działo się zdecydowanie zbyt dużo. Ten cholerny Uchiha w domowym wydaniu był…  
– A co, źle ci tu było? – Czarne brwi uniosły się pytająco.  
– Nie, tylko tak jakoś dziwne. Śpię u ciebie w salonie jak jakiś bezdomny – mruknął i wzruszył ramionami.  
– Nie przesadzaj. Chcesz kawy?  
– Właśnie miałem… – nie dokończył, bo do kuchni wpadł Itachi i zaczął zbierać swoje rzeczy ze stołu.  
– Dobra, ja lecę. A, Sasuke. To nieładnie kazać gościowi spać na kanapie – mrugnął wesoło, i wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami. Chyba nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak dwuznacznie zabrzmiała jego uwaga.   
– No w sumie, w tym jednym wypadku się z nim zgadzam… – Sasuke skorzystał z tego, że zostali sami i przysunął się do Naruto.  
– Draniu… – usłyszał jeszcze tylko, zanim zamknął mu usta pocałunkiem. 

Uchiha Sasuke wśród wielu swoich zasad miał i taką, która pozwalała mu na pełną swobodę we własnym domu, zwłaszcza wtedy, kiedy był sam. Teraz co prawda towarzyszył mu Naruto, który siedział na kanapie z ręcznikiem zarzuconym na głowę, ale to nie przeszkadzało panu geniuszowi wyjść spod prysznica w samych bokserkach i chodzić tak po pokoju. Widział, że Naruto nie pozostaje obojętny i co chwilę zerka na niego, ale to tym bardziej prowokowało go do takiego zachowania.   
– Może byś się ubrał, co? – mruknął w końcu Naruto, wycierając blond kosmyki. Sasuke wręcz zmusił go, by został i wziął prysznic. I choć nie chciał się do tego przyznać, był za to bardzo wdzięczny. Pogoda od wczoraj nic się nie zmieniła, ciągle lało. I tak dobrze, że już przestał kichać. Chyba to zagraniczne lekarstwo podziałało, tym bardziej, że wypił jakieś trzy kubki tego paskudztwa.  
– Nie sądziłem, że ci to przeszkadza, zwłaszcza, że ciągle czuję twoje spojrzenie na sobie – Sasuke uśmiechnął się kpiąc i potrząsnął głową. Kilka kropel spadło z mokrych włosów i spłynęło leniwie wzdłuż torsu. Naruto przez chwilę zagapił się na idealnie ukształtowane ciało, jednak po chwili prychnął i odwrócił wzrok. Co prawda wielokrotnie widział Sasuke praktycznie w negliżu na basenie, ale basen to jedno, a prywatny dom… No to już zupełnie coś innego.  
– Nie patrzę na ciebie, tylko na telewizor – stwierdził i odwrócił się.  
Sasuke zerknął na ekran. Jakaś kobieta, uśmiechając się sztucznie, rozmawiała z animacją margaryny.  
– No faktycznie, rozrywka na twoim poziomie – zakpił, siadając obok.   
– Jesteś draniem, wiesz? – Niebieskie oczy zmrużyły się w udawanej złości.  
– Wiem. I co z tego? Przecież to lubisz – Sasuke, nic sobie nie robiąc z miny Naruto, przycisnął go do oparcia kanapy. – A nawet jeśli nie lubisz, to polubisz… – Musnął jego usta swoimi.   
– Nie bądź taki pewny! – Naruto próbował protestować, ale jakoś słabo mu to wyszło. Może dlatego, że nie starał się specjalnie, bo ta „draniowatość” już mu nie przeszkadzała, przeciwnie, zaczynała mieć swój urok.  
– Młotku, obawiam się, że twoje ciało cię zdradza – wyszeptał mu do ucha Sasuke, lekko dotykając płatka ustami, na co aż cały zadrżał. – Każda twoje reakcja mówi co innego niż ty… – Ręce znalazły sobie miejsce pod koszulką.   
– Sasuke…  
– Jednak niestety, jesteś narwańcem, który działa pod wpływem chwili… – Zaczął przesuwać rękami po jego plecach. – A któryś z nas musi wykazać się zdrowym rozsądkiem.  
– I ty właśnie to robisz? – mruknął Naruto, czując, jak język Sasuke przesuwa się po jego szyi. To było tak niesamowicie przyjemne… Wilgotne ślady wyznaczał ścieżkę od okolic ucha prawie po obojczyk…  
– Młotku… Mówię ci tylko… Zresztą nieważne – Sasuke skapitulował, gdy Naruto poruszył się pod nim, nieświadomie ocierając się o strefy erogenne. Ściągnął z niego koszulkę i rzucił gdzieś na podłogę.  
– Draniu… – Naruto rozchylił wargi, gdy ręce Sasuke znalazły się tuż przy pasku jego spodni. – Dlaczego ty jesteś tak cholernie…  
– Tak cholernie co? – wychrypiał Sasuke, czując, że powoli i on zaczyna tracić nad sobą kontrolę.   
– To znaczy… Nigdy wcześniej nie było mi tak przyjemnie – Naruto szepnął mu wprost do ucha, jakby bał się, że usłyszy go ktoś inny, choć przecież byli tu sami.   
– Nigdy wcześniej? – spytał Sasuke, przytomniejąc trochę.  
– Nigdy… – Naruto przyciągnął go do siebie bliżej. Mimo że dopiero wczoraj całowali się tak naprawdę i świadomie, chciał więcej. Niewyraźny pomruk niezadowolenia wydobył się z jego gardła, gdy Sasuke się odsunął i spojrzał na niego tak jakoś… No po prostu nie podobało mu się to jego spojrzenie.  
– Naruto… Powiedz mi… – Sasuke nadal nie odrywał od niego wzroku, ale lekko zmarszczył brwi, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał.  
– Mm? – Naruto próbował go znów do siebie przyciągnąć, ale mu na to nie pozwolił.  
– Jakie jest, hm… Twoje doświadczenie w sferze seksu? – spytał, wpatrując się uważnie w niebieskie oczy.  
– Co? – Naruto najwyraźniej nie spodziewał się takiego pytania, bo aż rozchylił usta ze zdziwienia. – No… żadne – wydukał zażenowany po chwili milczenia.  
– Czyli jesteś… – Sasuke chciał się upewnić, choć doskonale wiedział co to znaczy, nie był idiotą. Po prostu się nie spodziewał, że…  
– Tak, jestem prawiczkiem. To źle?  
– Nie, tylko byłem pewien… Z Sakurą spotykałeś się przecież dość długo – Sasuke wyglądał na zdezorientowanego. On żadnej dziewczynie, jeśli było oczywiście w jego typie, nie przepuszczał nawet na pierwszej randce, a Naruto umawiał się jedną kilka miesięcy…  
– No niby tak, ale ona nie chciała. – Naruto poczuł się jeszcze bardziej zażenowany. Jeśli rok temu ktoś by mu powiedział, że będzie na ten temat rozmawiać z „tym cholernym Uchiha”, wrogiem numer jeden, popukał by się palcem w głowę. Ale teraz wszystko się zmieniło. – Przecież wiesz, tak samo jak i ja, dlaczego – dodał, próbując się roześmiać i rozładować nieco atmosferę, ale niezbyt mu to wyszło. Przełknął ciężko.  
Sasuke uśmiechnął się sam do siebie. Dziwną satysfakcję sprawiła mu myśl, że Naruto nie spał z Sakurą. Tylko że to zmieniało postać rzeczy. Naruto najwyraźniej brakowało bliskości drugiej osoby, hormony buzowały, nic dziwnego, że pozwalał mu na takie zachowanie.  
– Nie masz czego żałować – odezwał się po chwili. – Ona nie była ciebie warta – dodał, widząc niezrozumienie na twarzy Naruto.   
– Ale nie uważasz, że to żenujące? Mam dwadzieścia lat, a jestem… – Sasuke nie dał mu dokończyć, kładąc rękę na jego ustach.  
– Nie, wcale tak nie uważam – stwierdził pewnym siebie tonem. – I jeżeli przez swój wiek czujesz się zobligowany, żeby jak najszybciej mieć to za sobą, to trochę głupio z twojej strony – dodał marszcząc brwi.  
– No niby tak, ale…  
– Naruto, ta sytuacja… Gdyby nie to, że jestem pieprzonym racjonalistą, najprawdopodobniej… – Sasuke urwał, szukając odpowiednich słów. – Najprawdopodobniej byś żałował – dokończył.  
– Wcale tak nie myślę – zaprotestował stanowczo.  
– No właśnie sęk w tym, że nie myślisz. – Sasuke popukał palcem w czoło Naruto. – No dobra, zdarza ci się czasami – westchnął, widząc jego morderczy wzrok.  
– Wiesz co? – Naruto zmrużył oczy i przyciągnął go bliżej, wbijając się w jego usta.  
– Mm? – Sasuke, zupełnie zaprzeczając temu, co mówił wcześniej, oddał pocałunek, a potem go pogłębił. Cholera, no jak miał nad sobą zapanować, jeżeli ten młotek był taki…  
– Aaa… – Naruto nagle oderwał się od niego i zrobił minę, jakby miał zaraz kichnąć, na co Sasuke odsunął się gwałtownie. – No dobra, żartowałem – roześmiał się, wystawiając język, jednak zaraz tego pożałował, bo w ramach zemsty został boleśnie ugryziony.

Był już prawie wieczór, kiedy Sasuke w końcu zdecydował się odwieźć Naruto do domu. Wcale mu się to nie uśmiechało, w końcu niełatwo wypuścić z rąk choćby na chwilę to, czego się pragnie, a już zwłaszcza wtedy, kiedy jest się Uchihą.   
Naruto, korzystając z chwili, kiedy czekał na podjeździe sam, usiadł na miejscu kierowcy w czarnej Hondzie. Zastanawiał się, jak poradziłby sobie z prowadzeniem auta, zważając na fakt, że nie jeździł od dwóch lat.   
– A ty nie pomyliłeś miejsc? – Sasuke wyszedł przed dom, zapinając granatową kurtkę. – Cholera, zimno – stwierdził fakt.   
– Tak tylko usiadłem, przypomnieć sobie, jak to jest. – Naruto podniósł się z fotela i wysiadł z samochodu.  
– Masz prawo jazdy? – spytał Sasuke, nakierowując pilot i otwierając bramę wjazdową. Znów się zacina, trzeba będzie coś z tym zrobić – pomyślał. Nawet nie zwrócił uwagi, że Naruto kiwa potakująco głową, zreflektował się dopiero po chwili. – Hn… Chcesz poprowadzić?  
– Serio? – niebieskie oczy rozbłysły. Podobała mu się ta Honda, już od dawna chciał się nią przejechać. Oczywiście za kierownicą  
– Serio. Tylko bez szaleństw – mruknął Sasuke ostrzegawczo i wsiadł do samochodu. Co prawda przyszła mu do głowy myśl, że na skutek ostatnich wydarzeń jego instynkt samozachowawczy chyba trochę szwankuje, ale machnął na to ręką. Widział, jak Naruto zaświeciły się oczy, kiedy dał mu kluczyki.  
– Jasne, będę uważał i jechał przepisowo! – Naruto był bardzo podekscytowany. Zajął miejsce za kierownicą, zapiął pas i ustawił fotel. A, jeszcze lusterka – przypomniał sobie, czego uczyli na kursie. – No to ruszamy! – Wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu i powoli zaczął wycofywać z podjazdu.

– Młotku, uduszę cię! – Gdyby nie to, że Naruto musiał patrzeć na drogę, Sasuke chyba faktycznie coś by mu zrobił. – Już drugi raz wymusiłeś pierwszeństwo!  
– Nie zauważyłem… – Naruto nie wykazywał ani cienia skruchy. Wprost przeciwnie, cieszył się jak głupek z tego, że może pojeździć. Specjalnie wybrał dłuższą drogę do domu.  
– Jak możne było tego nie zauważyć? – pieklił się Sasuke. Cholera, następnym razem zastanowi się dwa, nie!, pięć razy, zanim odda komuś prowadzenie. O czym on myślał zgadzając się na to? Nawet nie zapytał…  
– No co, dawno nie jeździłem – Naruto przerwał te rozmyślania, zwalniając trochę przed rondem. Dobrze, że przynajmniej nie wjechał pod prąd, bo i takie przypadki się zdarzały.  
– Dawno? – Sasuke spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie. – Jak dawno?  
– No… jakiś czas…. – odparł wymijająco.  
– Naruto!  
– No dobra, dobra. Dwa lata. Właściwie… to tylko zdałem egzamin – przyznał się w końcu, przejeżdżając w ostatniej chwili na żółtym świetle. No co, nagłe hamowanie w takim wypadku stanowiłoby zagrożenie… Tak przynajmniej było w pytaniach na testach, a Naruto zupełnie nie przejmował się faktem, że chodziło o hamowanie przy zmianie świateł z zielonego na żółte, a nie z żółtego na czerwone.  
– To dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś wcześniej? – Sasuke, który oczywiście to zauważył, wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał go szlag trafić. Cholera, czemu on wcześniej nie zapytał o doświadczenie za kółkiem. Świeży kierowca z dwuletnią przerwą był nawet gorszym zagrożeniem niż ci niedowidzący emeryci, którym wydano dożywotnie prawo jazdy.  
– Bo byś mi nie dał prowadzić – burknął Naruto, zdenerwowany już zachowaniem „pasażera”. Gdyby go ciągle nie pouczał i nie instruował, lepiej by mu szło.  
– To chyba oczywiste! – Sasuke spojrzał na niego z mordem w oczach. – Uważaj, potrącisz jakaś dziewczynę na przejściu! – Miał ochotę chwycić za kierownicę. Co prawda blondynka w niebotycznie wysokich szpilkach sama by sobie była winna, bo wlazła na pasy, zupełnie nie patrząc na jadące auta tylko w wyświetlacz telefonu, ale jednak, jak to mówił przyjaciel Itachiego – Deidara, odpowiadaliby jak za człowieka.  
– No widzę przecież! – Naruto zacisnął ręce na kierownicy, bo naprawdę w ostatniej chwili wcisnął hamulec.   
– Ja pierdolę, ty to się nadajesz do jeżdżenia ciągnikiem po polach, a nie samochodem po mieście. Wysiadaj – wrzasnął Sasuke. Jeżeli nadal będzie to tak wyglądało, to oni dwaj wylądują w szpitalu a samochód na złomowisku.  
– Gdzie, na skrzyżowaniu? – Naruto zaczął się naprawdę stresować. Naprawdę wydzieranie się nie pomagało… Sasuke w żadnym wypadku nie nadawałby się na instruktora nauki jazdy. Jego uczniowie po kilku lekcjach potrzebowaliby terapii u dobrego psychologa, żeby po tym wszystkim jeszcze wsiąść za kółko.  
– Cholera, wjedź na jakiś parking. – Sasuke wypatrywał najbliższego miejsca postoju. – O, tu masz, po prawej. – Wskazał jakiś market. – Od dziś jesteś tylko pasażerem – dodał, zamieniając się rolami i chwytając pewnie kierownicę.

Naruto nie odezwał się ani słowem, dopóki nie dotarli pod jego blok. Z jednej strony to było trochę lekkomyślne, wyjechać od razu na miasto po tak długiej przerwie, z drugiej jednak, gdyby Sasuke się tak nie wkurzał, może byłby bardziej skupiony. Westchnął tylko i otworzył drzwi, chcąc wysiąść, ale silny uścisk na nadgarstku mu na to nie pozwolił.  
– Jak chcesz, to któregoś dnia pojeździmy trochę poza centrum. Przypomnisz sobie co i jak – zaproponował Sasuke, pozornie obojętnym tonem. Już trochę ochłonął, poza tym widział, że Naruto jest obrażony. Może trochę za bardzo na niego nawrzeszczał, no ale kto patrzyłby spokojnie na taką jazdę?  
– Ciągnikiem po polach? – usłyszał ironiczną odpowiedź.  
– Niestety, nie posiadam – Sasuke uśmiechnął się lekko, na co i kąciki ust Naruto uniosły się nieco. – Będzie musiał wystarczyć mój samochód. Pasuje?  
– Ostatecznie. – Naruto prychnął, ale nie wyglądał już na obrażonego. – Wejdziesz na chwilę? – zapytał, patrząc na niego.   
– Lepiej nie, jutro trening, musze się wyspać – Sasuke zmrużył zaczepnie oczy, jakby to była bardzo dwuznaczna propozycja.  
– Draniu, ja nie to miałem na myśli! – Naruto miał ochotę go walnąć. – Ale nie, to nie, twoja strata – pokazał mu język, wysiadając. – Do jutra.  
– Do jutra. – Sasuke wrzucił wsteczny i wyjechał z parkingu.  
Naruto jeszcze chwilę patrzył za znikającym samochodem. Uśmiechnął się lekko. Był pewny, że tej nocy nie zaśnie.


	18. Chapter 18

Naruto wysiadł na przystanku autobusowym tuż obok uczelni. Pogoda nie sprzyjała spacerom ani jeździe na rowerze, więc za dużego wyboru jeżeli chodzi o środek transportu nie miał. Poprawił plecak na ramieniu i ruszył, wymijając po drodze innych studentów. Nie chciał się spóźnić, tym bardziej, że pierwsze zajęcia były z Tsunade, a jej wolał nie podpaść po raz kolejny.   
Aula była już prawie pełna. Rozejrzał się, szukając wzrokiem Kiby i Shikamaru. Wczoraj miał w telefonie czternaście nieodebranych połączeń, z czego jedenaście było właśnie od niego. Nie słyszał dźwięku powiadomienia, bo wyciszył komórkę, kiedy w piątek wieczorem oglądali z Sasuke film. Z Sasuke… Naruto poczuł, jak robi mu się gorąco, zwłaszcza, że właśnie go dostrzegł. Trzymał głowę opartą na rekach i miał przymknięte oczy. Najwyraźniej go nie zauważył. Naruto uznał, że porozmawia z nim później, bo właśnie Kiba machał do niego, robiąc przy tym dziwne miny. Ruszył na górę, ale gdy przechodził obok jednego z pierwszych rzędów, silne ramie pociągnęło go na najbliższe siedzenie. Tego kompletnie się nie spodziewał, dlatego stracił równowagę i wyrżnął ręką w pulpit.   
– Ała, draniu – jęknął, rozmasowując sobie łokieć i podnosząc z podłogi plecak, który zsunął mu się z ramienia. – Co ty wyprawiasz?  
– Siadaj na tyłku – warknął Sasuke, nie zamierzając najwyraźniej nic tłumaczyć.  
– Tylko… – Naruto odwrócił głowę, szukając wzrokiem przyjaciół. Kiba stał z otwartymi ustami, ale po chwili chyba Shikamaru powiedział mu, że głupio wygląda, bo usiadł. Zaczął za to machać rękoma i go przywoływać. – Sasuke, ja muszę…   
– Nic nie musisz – ten nie pozwolił mu nawet dokończyć. – Trzeba opracować nową taktykę na treningi – stwierdził i wlepił wzrok w ścianę, bo niebieskie oczy spojrzały na niego w niekłamanym zdziwieniu, a po chwili usta ich właściciela zaczęły niebezpiecznie drgać, jakby miał zamiar się roześmiać.   
– Wiesz co, draniu? Nie sadziłem, że ty… To znaczy, że będziesz się do mnie przyznawał. Chociaż i tak udajesz, że wcale nie o to chodzi – wyszczerzył zęby Naruto, lokując się wygodnie i wyciągając zeszyt.  
– Oj, zamknij się. Po prostu siedź.   
– Kto by pomyślał, że ty… – nie dokończył, bo papierowa kulka trafiła go w kark.   
Odwrócił głowę. To Kiba rzucał. Naruto machnął mu tylko ręką, żeby nie przeszkadzał, ale tamten najwidoczniej nie zrozumiał, bo chwilę później następny pociska uderzył, tym razem w ucho. Naruto starał się ignorować te próby zwrócenia uwagi, ale jego przyjaciel najwyraźniej nie zamierzał dać za wygraną.   
– Twój kolega ma problemy emocjonalne? – syknął Sasuke, gdy kolejna kulka przeleciała mu nad ramieniem i spadła na pulpit.  
– Nie przejmuj się, pogadam z nim później. – Naruto jeszcze raz machnął do Kiby, dając do zrozumienia, że zobaczą się po wykładzie. Niestety, on najwyraźniej miał to gdzieś, bo właśnie zwijał następny skrawek papieru, śliniąc go przy tym.  
Pac. Tym razem trafił Sasuke w głowę.   
– Co za… – Sasuke chwycił zeszyt Naruto i wcelował wprost w nos Kiby. Trafił idealnie, a Naruto skulił się ze śmiechu, udając, że coś mu spadło na podłogę. Kątem oka dostrzegł tylko, jak Kiba chwyta się za twarz, a następnie zgina rękę w łokciu i wystawia środkowy palec. Sasuke zapewne coś by na to odpowiedział, gdyby nie Tsunade, która właśnie weszła do auli i z miejsca zażądała ciszy.

– Naruto, jesteś chory? – Kiba chodził dookoła niego, przyglądając się mu, jakby był jakimś eksponatem muzealnym. Stanęli, a właściwie to tylko Naruto stanął, bo Kiba ciągle dreptał, naprzeciwko jednej z ławek przed uczelnią. Co prawda nie było najcieplej, ale przynajmniej przestało padać.   
– Nie, dlaczego? – Naruto usiadł i wbrew woli uśmiechnął się, cały czas mając przed oczami poranną sytuację. Sam nie wiedział dlaczego, ale cieszył się jak dziecko z takiego zachowania Sasuke. Teraz musiał porozmawiać z naburmuszonym przyjacielem, który czekał z założonymi rękami przy wyjściu.   
– Choćby dlatego, że rozmawiasz, żartujesz i nawet siadasz z osobą, którą wcześniej najchętniej utopiłbyś w łyżce wody! – Kiba zginał kolejne palce, wyliczając wszystko to, co jego zdaniem było nienormalne.  
– A, o to chodzi… – Naruto udał, że dopiero teraz zrozumiał, o co chodzi. – Powiedzmy, że w tym momencie jest trochę inna sytuacja. Gdzie Shikamaru? – zapytał, rozglądając się dookoła.   
– Ty mi tu nie mydl oczu i nie zmieniaj tematu – rozzłościł się Kiba, który naprawdę nie potrafił tego zrozumieć. – To jakiś plan, tak? Masz na niego haka? – spytał, zniżając głos do konspiracyjnego szeptu.  
– Nie… – Naruto westchnął. Doszedł do wniosku, że lepiej, by przyjaciele poznali przynajmniej część prawdy. – Po prostu okazało się, że to, za co go tak nie znosiłem… No, to po prostu nie było tak, jak myślałem. To wszystko była wina Sakury, Sasuke nic nie zrobił.  
– Sasuke? Sasuke?! Od kiedy nazywasz go po imieniu? – Kiba patrzył z niedowierzaniem, marszcząc nos. Przecież to zawsze był „ten cholerny Uchiha, a nie żaden Sasuke. – On ci tak powiedział? Coś ci nagadał, tak? – Coś mu nie pasowało, tylko nie wiedział dokładnie co.  
– Sęk w tym, że nie. Dowiedziałem się przypadkiem – Naruto wlepił wzrok w buty, zastanawiając się ile może powiedzieć, żeby nie chlapnąć czegoś, co wzbudziłoby podejrzenia. – Tak czy inaczej z Sasuke mam treningi i wypadało zawrzeć pokój. A dzisiaj… Po prostu musieliśmy coś omówić.  
– Ładnie omawiacie, a ja dostaje w twarz zeszytem – skrzywił się Kiba, który nadal nie mógł przywyknąć, że jego przyjaciel nazywa swojego najgorszego wroga po imieniu. – A właśnie… – Otworzył plecak i chwile grzebał w nim zawzięcie. – To twoje – wyciągnął notatnik i rzucił mu go.  
– Taa… – Naruto schował swoją własność i podniósł się z ławki. – Zimno. Wracamy do środka. – Chwycił rękaw bordowej kurtki Kiby i pociągnął go do budynku. Za piętnaście minut zaczynał się trening drużyny, a chciał zamienić jeszcze słowo z... Właściwie nie miał pojęcia, jak ma teraz o nim myśleć. Przecież… No raczej nie był jego chłopakiem… Tylko się całowali, a to jeszcze o niczym nie świadczy.

Sasuke siedział na jednym z słupków startowych, obserwując Kakashiego, który tłumaczył coś Gaiowi. Ten drugi co chwilę wybuchał głośnym śmiechem i tak żywo gestykulował, że omal nie uderzył przechodzącego obok Nejiego. Ten tylko pokręcił głową i poszedł dalej, nie zwracając uwagi na wylewne przeprosiny.   
– To jakiś czubek – stwierdził, podchodząc do Sasuke, który dzisiejszego dnia wyjątkowo nie odstraszał swoją miną. Nawet więcej, uśmiechał się sam do siebie, co Neji uznał za zjawisko wręcz nadprzyrodzone. Może był chory?  
– Podobno to był największy rywal Kakashiego. – Sasuke obrzucił drugiego trenera krytycznym spojrzeniem. – W co naprawdę trudno mi uwierzyć – dodał po chwili, widząc jak Gai się szczerzy do znudzonego mężczyzny trzymającego swoją nieodzowną podkładkę do notowania.  
– A właśnie, jak już jesteśmy w temacie. Myślisz, że Uzumaki da radę? Zawsze można rozejrzeć się za kimś na jego miejsce. Tsunade mówiła…  
– Wiem, co mówiła ta jędza – Sasuke przerwał mu dość brutalnie – ale Naruto ma potencjał. Zobaczysz, może być naszym asem w rękawie – dodał, wstając z słupka, bo obiekt ich rozmowy właśnie wszedł na pływalnię. Sasuke musiał przyznać, że w niebieskich kąpielówkach prezentował się bardzo dobrze.  
– Wiesz, że jeżeli Kakashi nie zobaczy postępów…  
– Zobaczy. Nie martw się o to. – klepnął Nejiego po ramieniu, dając tym samym do zrozumienia, że dyskusja skończona. Ruszył w kierunku pudełka z pływakami, przy których stał Naruto. 

Tego dnia trening przypominał raczej parodię, a to za sprawą zawodów pływackich, które Kakashi koniecznie chciał obejrzeć w telewizji. Siedział w swoim kantorku, co jakiś czas tylko wychylając głowę i rzucając niezbyt celne uwagi, dotyczące ich postępów. Po pewnym czasie przestali go słuchać, a na polecenia Gaia, który stał za plecami ich trenera i ekscytował się gorzej niż nastolatka, nie reagowali wcale.  
– Wiecie co, jestem pewien, że on jest gejem – stwierdził Kiba podpływając do drabinki i siadając na krawędzi basenu, tak jak już dawno zrobiła połowa ich rocznika.   
– To co? – zareagował Naruto, chyba zbyt gwałtownie, bo wszyscy spojrzeli na niego z ciekawością. – To znaczy, Sai też jest gejem i jakoś nikomu to nie przeszkadza.  
– To chyba jedyna osoba jaką znam, która się do tego tak otwarcie przyznaje – stwierdził flegmatycznie Shikamaru, uznając, że to temat, na który ostatecznie może coś powiedzieć. Ale to była prawda, Sai – czarnowłosy chłopak ze starszego rocznika, nie ukrywał swojej orientacji. Co więcej, nawet manifestował ją strojem i był uznawany za jedną z najbardziej interesujących osób. Artysta.  
– A pamiętacie początek roku akademickiego? – Kiba wyszczerzył zęby, patrząc na Naruto. Na Sasuke wolał nie spoglądać, choć przecież powiedział to specjalnie, odgrywając się za to uderzenie zeszytem w twarz.   
– Przecież to były żarty – Shikamaru, widząc nagle bardzo czerwonego Naruto, wolał interweniować. – Zresztą i tak nikt w to nie uwierzył – stwierdził, wzruszając ramionami.  
– Inuzuka, ty nie podskakuj, bo może cię spotkać coś o wiele gorszego niż dzisiaj. – Sasuke podniósł się z miejsca, na co Kiba zrobił to samo, cofając się w stronę szatni.  
– No dobra, to był żart. Na żartach się nie znasz? Ejj… – wrzasnął, po chwili lądując w wodzie.   
– Co tam się dzieje? – Kakashi wychylił się z kantorka, ale po chwili wrócił wzrokiem do telewizora, bo właśnie jego faworyt pokonywał na pierwszym miejscu ostatnią długość basenu.  
– Nic, trenerze – mruknął Kiba, wychodząc z wody, choć nie było szans, aby tamten go usłyszał.  
Sasuke w końcu uznał, że siedzenie tutaj nie ma sensu i ruszył w stronę do szatni. Zanim jednak zniknął za drzwiami, kiwnął dyskretnie głową Naruto, który korzystając z zamieszania, jakie zrobił właśnie Kakashi, krzycząc coś niecenzuralnego, bo chyba jego idol jednak przegrał, wymknął się za nim. 

Wszedł do szatni i już chwilę później został przyciśnięty do jednaj z szafek.   
– Ta cała zgraja tylko przeszkadza – mruknął sprawca tego ataku, drażniąc nosem jego szyję.  
– To moi przyjaciele – Naruto roześmiał się, bo taki dotyk łaskotał i to bardzo. – Draniu, nie rób tak.  
– Jak? – Sasuke nie dawał za wygraną, po chwili jednak został odepchnięty kolanem. – Nie to nie. – Usiadł na ławce z zamiarem przebrania się i przestał się nim interesować.  
– A co, jak ktoś wejdzie? – Naruto podszedł i po chwili wahania wsunął rękę w ciemne, lekko wilgotne włosy. Sasuke mruknął cicho, co upewniło go tylko, że on lubi takie pieszczoty.  
– Nie wiem, powiemy, że to nowa taktyka… I ćwiczymy… – Ręce Sasuke znalazły się na plecach stojącego przed nim chłopaka. Miał miękką, ciepłą skórę, na której jednak pod wpływem dotyku pojawiła się gęsia skórka.   
– Ćwiczymy? – Naruto parsknął i kucnął tak, by widzieć twarz Sasuke. Niebieskie oczy wpatrywały się ni to z przekorą, ni to z rozbawieniem w czarne tęczówki. Cholera, Sasuke za bardzo na niego działał. W takich momentach tracił nad sobą kontrolę, przecież byli w szatni, do której w każdym momencie naprawdę mógł ktoś wejść i… – Tylko co?  
– Wstrzymywanie oddechu. – Sasuke chwycił zębami dolną wargę Naruto, po chwili trącając ją językiem. A potem go pocałował. Mocno i namiętnie, jakby od wczorajszego wieczora minęło zbyt dużo czasu. Cóż… Tak właściwie, to minęło zbyt dużo czasu. Zdecydowanie za długo na to czekał, więc teraz miał zamiar wykorzystać każdą okazję.  
– Na to bym nie wpadł, ale niech ci będzie. – Naruto oddał pocałunek, ciągnąc lekko kosmyki czarnych włosów. To było takie przyjemne… Odkąd Sasuke pocałował go po raz pierwszy, ciągle o tym myślał, choć na początku starał się te myśli usilnie wyprzeć. Jednak każde wspomnienie tej ekscytacji, uczucia tego odurzenia, kiedy dotychczasowy wróg numer jeden przyciągnął go do siebie… Tego nie dało się zapomnieć. I teraz już Naruto był przekonany że na pewno nie będzie chciał zapomnieć.  
– W takim razie przyjmijmy, że od myślenia jestem ja – mruknął Sasuke, odrywając się od niego na moment. Naruto burknął coś oburzony, coś, co brzmiało jak jakaś inwektywa, ale szybko została zduszona przez kolejny pocałunek.   
– Zbieramy się, zanim przyjdzie tu ta cała hałastra? – Sasuke ugryzł go lekko w język, odsuwając się w końcu od niego, bo z korytarza dobiegły jakieś głosy, a potem usłyszeli szum wody z pomieszczenia z natryskami. Zaraz pewnie przyjdą inni i lepiej, żeby ich tak nie zastali. Tym bardziej, że obaj mieli zaczerwienione i lekko napuchnięte od pocałunków wargi.  
– A gdzie chcesz iść? – Naruto wstał i podszedł do swojej szafki po ręcznik.   
– Hn… Nie wiem, może na pizzę? – zaproponował Sasuke, a po szerokim uśmiechu na twarzy zgadł, że trafił w dziesiątkę.   
– Skąd wiedziałeś, że lubię pizzę? – Naruto szczerzył się od ucha do ucha. Och, on nie tylko lubił pizzę, on ją uwielbiał. Mógłby się tym żywić codziennie. Albo nawet kilka razy dziennie.  
– Nie wiedziałem. – Sasuke jeszcze raz przyciągnął go do siebie za drzwiami otwartej szafki. – Ale już wiem – mruknął, znów zagłębiając się na krótko w ustach, od których, jak sobie uświadomił, chyba się już uzależnił.


	19. Chapter 19

Sasuke z rozmysłem wybrał pizzerię, w której zamiast zwykłych stolików były boksy. To zawsze trochę więcej prywatności, na dodatek usiedli w rogu sali, więc praktycznie w ogóle nie było ich widać. Lokal wydawał się być bardzo sympatyczny, czego nie omieszkał skomentować Naruto, skubiąc pomarańczowe zasłony z subtelnym motywem jesiennych liści. Podobało mu się tu, a gdy jeszcze Sasuke zaproponował największą pizzę, jaką serwowali, uznał, że chyba lepiej być nie może.  
– Czym mogę służyć? – Rudowłosa dziewczyna w czarnej minispódniczce stanęła przy ich stoliku. W rękach trzymała długopis i mały notesik, w którym zapisywała zamówienia. Początkowo wydawała się być trochę znudzona, najwyraźniej nie była to praca jej marzeń, ale kiedy tylko spojrzała na Sasuke, jej twarz momentalnie się rozpogodziła.   
– Największa piętnastka – powiedział zadowolony z ich wspólnego wyboru Naruto, odkładając przeglądane jeszcze przed sekundą menu i spojrzał na kelnerkę, która co prawda coś tam notowała, ale nawet nie odwróciła się w jego stronę. Westchnął. No tak… Zaczynało się. Sasuke, gdziekolwiek się nie pojawiał, wzbudzał zainteresowanie dziewczyn. A ta akurat była dość odważna, bo nie kryła się z tym, że jest nim zainteresowana. Po chwili, niby to przypadkiem, odrzuciła włosy do tyłu.  
– Coś do picia? – zapytała, nadal gapiąc się bezczelnie na Sasuke i obdarzając go swoim najbardziej seksownym, jak jej się przynajmniej wydawało, uśmiechem.  
– Duże piwo – odezwał się stanowczo Naruto, który miał dość przedstawienia dziewczyny i zmusił ją, by na moment odwróciła w jego stronę wzrok. Rudowłosa kelnerka zapisała zamówienie na bloczku i znów skoncentrowała się na Sasuke.  
– A dla pana?   
– Woda mineralna – rzucił od niechcenia i łapiąc spojrzenie niebieskich oczu, wzruszył ramionami. Był przyzwyczajony do takiego traktowania przez dziewczyny, ale nie zamierzał robić z tego problemu i psuć sobie humoru. Jakby na dowód, że jest zainteresowany tylko Naruto, trącił go lekko nogą i odwrócił się całkowicie jego stronę. Kelnerka odeszła niezadowolona, że jej zaloty zostały zignorowane.   
– Widziałeś, jak się na ciebie gapiła? – Naruto wcale się nie podobało się to, że ta dziewczyna ewidentnie podrywała Sasuke, ale starał się zabrzmieć tak, jakby nie zrobiło to na nim wrażenia.  
– Nie obchodzi mnie to. – Sasuke oparł się wygodnie i spojrzał spod wpółprzymkniętych powiek na swojego towarzysza. – I mam nadzieję, że to w końcu do ciebie dotrze.  
– No właśnie, Sasuke – Naruto chwycił serwetkę i zupełnie machinalnie zaczął ją miętolić. Jego mina wyrażała teraz pewne wahanie, jakby nie wiedział, czy zacząć temat, czy póki co sobie odpuścić. – Musimy sobie coś wyjaśnić – zdecydował się w końcu.  
– A co konkretnie? – Sasuke oparł ręce na stoliku, pochylając się w stronę Naruto, a ten, rozejrzawszy się uprzednio dookoła i będąc pewnym, że nikt na nich nie patrzy, przysunął się do niego.  
– No bo spędzamy ze sobą tyle czasu i robimy różne rzeczy… – zamilkł na chwilę, bo jego serce zaczęło się tłuc jak oszalałe i przez chwilę zapomniał języka w gębie. – Czy my… To znaczy, wiesz… – Oblizał usta, bo trochę zaschło mu w gardła. – Pytam tylko tak teoretycznie, ale wolałbym wiedzieć. Czy my jesteśmy razem? – wyrzucił to z siebie w końcu, a jego spojrzenie wydawało się być wyzywające, jakby oczekiwał, że Sasuke zaraz go wyśmieje, a on będzie musiał się bronić.  
Sasuke zupełnie niespodziewanie dla siebie parsknął śmiechem. A więc jednak… Naruto odsunął się gwałtownie, odwracając głowę i patrząc gdzieś w kąt sali. Cholera, co go podkusiło, żeby pytać o takie rzeczy. Przeklął się w myślach. Przecież nie miał do czynienia z dziewczyną, a ze swoim rywalem. Byłym wrogiem numer jeden, z którym co prawda od jakiegoś czasu coś go łączyło, ale przecież Sasuke mógł to widzieć zupełnie inaczej. Naruto czuł się nieprawdopodobnie głupio.   
– Zapomnij, nie było pytania – stwierdził, próbując się roześmiać, jakby to był niby tylko taki żart, ale mu nie wyszło. Cholera, ale się zbłaźnił. – Coś długo robią tą pizzę – zaczął mówić cokolwiek, byle tylko zmienić temat i odsunął się trochę. – Kiedyś jak byłem w…  
– Młotku, zamknij się choć na chwilę i daj mi coś powiedzieć. – Sasuke stanowczo chwycił go za ramię, nie pozwalając na dalsze manewry. – Ty jesteś w gorącej wodzie kąpany, reagujesz tak szybko, że trudno za tobą nadążyć. Naruto nie odpowiedział, wzruszając tylko ramionami. Może i Sasuke miał trochę racji, ale on na pewno nie zamierzał mu jej przyznać. – No więc, wracając do pytania, chyba znasz na nie odpowiedź. A przynajmniej znałbyś, gdybyś czasem słuchał, co do ciebie mówię.   
– Wyrażaj się jaśniej – mruknął Naruto i zaczął maltretować kolejną serwetkę.  
Sasuke westchnął. Nie miał pojęcia jakim cudem jego rywal, z którym do tej pory skakali sobie do gardeł, teraz tracił przy nim pewność siebie. To znaczy, inaczej… Tracił ja, kiedy wchodzili na temat tego, co się ostatnio między nimi działo. Chyba naprawdę musiał przeżyć tę sprawę z Sakurą, skoro teraz był tak strasznie nieufny i podejrzliwy w kwestii jakichkolwiek związków.  
– Naruto, kiedyś pytałeś, czy robię to wszystko dla jakieś zemsty i chyba dobitnie ci wtedy dałem do zrozumienia, że nie. – Pochylił się i wyciągnął zmiętoloną serwetkę z jego rąk. – Tak, myślę, że jesteśmy razem, a przynajmniej się staramy. Inaczej nie siedziałby teraz tutaj, bo jest kilka ciekawszych rzeczy do roboty niż użeranie się z tobą – dodał, uśmiechając się złośliwie.   
Naruto tylko prychnął, ale na jego twarzy pojawiła się wyraźna ulga. Ta kwestia zaczynała go męczyć i naprawdę chciał znać odpowiedź. Westchnął, gdy poczuł na swojej szyi gorący język, który przesuwał się wolno w stronę płatka ucha. Odwrócił głowę i musnął pośpiesznie usta Sasuke. Miał ochotę na dużo więcej, ale w końcu byli w pizzerii, miejscu publicznym.  
– Nie myśl już tyle. – Sasuke wyprostował się, bo właśnie rozległ się stukot obcasów kelnerki.  
– Jasne. – Naruto wrócił na swoje miejsce i nawet chwilę później uśmiechnął się do rudowłosej, która odwzajemniła się tym samym, jakby chciała ukarać niewrażliwego na jej wdzięki „tego cholernie przystojnego bruneta”.

Zaczynało się już robić ciemno, kiedy wyszli z pizzerii i wsiedli do samochodu. Sasuke dziękował w duchu, że Naruto nie jest dziewczyną, która po takim posiłku pół godziny będzie jęczeć ile to kalorii i że trzeba będzie zrzucić parę kilo. Powoli wycofał z podjazdu, rzucając w międzyczasie uwagę o zapinaniu pasów i skręcił w stronę jednej z głównych ulic miasta.   
Naruto praktycznie przez całą drogę się nie odzywał, ale Sasuke co chwilę wyłapywał lusterku jego uśmiech.   
– Czemu nic nie mówisz? – spytał w końcu, bo jakoś przyzwyczaił się do tej jego gadaniny i teraz było mu jakoś za cicho.  
Naruto w odpowiedzi na pytanie odwrócił głowę, a w jego niebieskich oczach, mimo zmroku, widać było zadowolenie.  
– Tak jakoś. – Ułożył się wygodniej na siedzeniu, opierając głowę o zagłówek i nie odwracając wzroku, dopóki nie dojechali na miejsce.

– Jesteśmy. – Sasuke wjechał na sam koniec parkingu i wyłączył światła. W radiu leciała jakaś beznadziejna muzyka i już chciał przestawić stację, gdy Naruto chwycił go za rękę. – Zostaw – wymamrotał i zanim Sasuke zdążył coś powiedzieć, przesiadł się na jego fotel. Ich twarze dzieliły milimetry, a uda Naruto ściśle przylegały do jego własnych. Siedział na nim, muskając ciemne kosmyki i bawiąc się nimi. – Może potem puszczą coś ciekawszego, w końcu to jedyna stacja, gdzie grają mocniejsze kawałki.   
– Skoro tak twierdzisz. – Sasuke w tym momencie zgodziłby się chyba na wszystko, a radio przestało go interesować w najmniejszym stopniu. Poczuł, jak palce Naruto błądzą po jego głowie, potem twarzy, zatrzymując się na moment w okolicach skroni, obrysowując kości policzkowe i drażniąc usta. Podniósł głowę rozchylając wargi, a czarne oczy błyszczały z emocji.   
Naruto uznał, że na taki widok mógłby się gapić godzinami. Sasuke działał na niego jak afrodyzjak, już sam wygląd powodował dziwne dudnienie serca. I nie tylko. Kiedy był tak blisko niego, krew pulsowała mu w żyłach, a adrenalina uderzała do głowy… Tak jak teraz. Westchnął, czując, jak przechodzą go dreszcze przyjemności, gdy dłonie Sasuke znalazły się pod jego kurtką i koszulką. Sam przesunął jeszcze raz palcami po jego twarzy, jakby starając się zapamiętać najmniejszy szczegół, a potem odnalazł jego usta, domagające się już innej uwagi. Muskał je delikatnie językiem, a Sasuke odwzajemniał się tym samym. Naruto nie sądził, że tak delikatny dotyk może dać tyle satysfakcji. Uczył się wszystkiego od nowa, jakby to były jego pierwsze pocałunki, jakby nikogo innego wcześniej nie było. Ręce Sasuke przesunęły się teraz na klatkę piersiową, a usta zaczęły pogłębiać pocałunek. Naruto zaczynało się od tego kręcić w głowie, coraz mocniej przylegał do ciała swojego chłopaka, jak mógł go już po dzisiejszym dniu w myślach nazywać.   
– Nie przestawaj… – Sasuke spojrzał lekko zamglonym wzrokiem, czując, jak Naruto zaczyna się lekko o niego ocierać. Jego pożądanie rosło z sekundy na sekundę. Cholera, jak tak dalej pójdzie… Chwycił go mocno za włosy i tym razem wbił się brutalnie w jego usta. Zaczynał tracić nad sobą kontrolę, a to podziałało na Naruto jeszcze bardziej. Zresztą, on sam też czuł, że spodniach jest mu coraz bardziej ciasno i niewygodnie, co musiało być już bardzo wyczuwalne.  
– Chcesz wejść na chwilę? – spytał zachrypniętym głosem.  
– Mhm – mruknął Sasuke i podniósł się lekko, dając do zrozumienia, że im szybciej, tym lepiej.  
Naruto, nadal nie odrywając się od jego ust, zaczął niezdarnie z niego schodzić, co rusz zahaczając o drążek zmiany biegów i deskę rozdzielczą. W końcu jednak musiał odsunąć się całkowicie i łapiąc za klamkę, otworzył drzwi. Zimne powietrze nieco go otrzeźwiło, ale szybko złapał plecak leżący na tylnym siedzeniu i wyszedł z auta. Jego dość luźne spodnie zaczynały już podejrzanie odstawać, więc ściągną kurtkę, przewieszając ją przez rękę.  
– Co ty wyprawiasz, jest listopad. – Sasuke pokręcił głową na widok swojego rywala, stojącego teraz w koszulce na krótki rękaw. On sam miał pod spodniami obcisłe bokserki, nie musiał kombinować.  
– Nieważne, chodź – ponaglił go niecierpliwie Naruto i ruszył w stronę bloku, upewniając się, że kurtka zakrywa to, co trzeba, tym bardziej, że właśnie weszli na teren gęsto oświetlony przez latarnie.  
Sasuke patrzył na niego rozbawionym wzrokiem, ale gdy tylko znaleźli się na klatce schodowej, pociągnął go za pasek od spodni, i znów pocałował mocno. Naruto jęknął, ale odepchnął go i pociągnął za sobą po schodach, próbując jednocześnie znaleźć w plecaku klucze. W pewnym momencie usłyszał, jak piętro wyżej ktoś zatrzaskuje drzwi od mieszkania, a potem schodzi na dół. Oderwał się od Sasuke i wbiegł szybko po schodach, pozdrawiając mijanego sąsiada. Sasuke dogonił go już przy drzwiach mieszkania, gdy siłował się z zamkiem.  
– Cholera, musiał się zaciąć akurat teraz… – mamrotał sam do siebie, próbując na siłę przekręcić klucz. Sasuke wyjął mu go z ręki i delikatnie, próbując to w jedną, to w drugą stronę, otworzył drzwi.   
Naruto dosłownie wpadł do mieszkania i rzucił plecak na szafkę w przedpokoju, zapalając światło. Odetchnął kilka razy, ale widok Sasuke, który właśnie przekręcił patent w drzwiach, wcale mu nie pomagał. Ubrany czarną kurtkę i granatowe spodnie wydawał się chyba jeszcze wyższy niż był w rzeczywistości. Czarne włosy opadały mu na twarz, a ciemne oczy błyszczały z emocji.  
– Chodź tu. – Sasuke wyciągnął rękę i przyciągnął go do siebie. Po chwili koszulka Naruto wylądowała na podłodze, a on sam odchylił głowę, czując język na swojej szyi.   
– Nie tutaj – wymamrotał.  
Sasuke, nie puszczając go ani na chwilę, skierował się do pokoju. Był tu już kilka razy więc dobrze znał rozkład mieszkania. Popchnął Naruto na łóżko, ściągając z siebie górne części garderoby. Kurtka, bluza, t-shirt… Naruto patrzył jak zahipnotyzowany na blade ciało, tak idealnie ukształtowane, jakby było wytworem rzeźbiarza. Widział je już tyle razy, ale kiedy dochodził element powolnego rozbierania się, było to doznanie niemal że erotyczne. Podniósł się jak w transie, kładąc ręce na umięśnionym brzuchu i muskając palcami skórę wzdłuż paska. Sasuke przymknął oczy, wplatając dłonie w jasne kosmyki. Jego ciało zaczynało lekko drżeć, bo Naruto zdecydowanie poczynał sobie coraz śmielej. Ciągle jednak nie przekraczał linii spodni…  
– Drażnisz się ze mną? – spytał prawie niedosłyszalnym szeptem.  
Odpowiedział mu przeczący ruch głowy. Odbierając to jako przyzwolenie, popchnął Naruto do pozycji leżącej, opierając się kolanem o łóżko. Jego ręce złapały dłonie chłopaka, kładąc je za jego głową. Włosy muskały tors, kiedy ustami drażnił obojczyki i szyję. Naruto wiercił się niespokojnie pod tym dotykiem, a jego oddech stawał się coraz bardziej urywany. Sasuke podsunął się wyżej, znajdując lekko opuchnięte już usta i patrząc prosto w niesamowicie niebieskie oczy. Lśniły na tle opalonej twarzy i był przekonany, że nikt na świecie takich nie ma. Naruto jęknął, gdy kolano niechcący musnęło jego krocze. Wyrwał ręce z uścisku i położył je na biodrach Sasuke tylko po to, by za chwilę zająć się jego paskiem.   
– Jesteś pewien? – Sasuke pozwolił odpiąć klamrę, ale po chwili znów zablokował mu ręce. Teraz wodził nosem po ciele, na które tyle razy spoglądał ukradkiem podczas treningów. W tym momencie miał je tylko dla siebie i pragnął jak niczego na świecie.  
–Tak, Sasuke. Proszę… – Na te słowa zsunął się jeszcze niżej, pozbawiając Naruto nie tylko spodni, ale i bokserek.   
Ten aż sapnął i wygiął się w łuk, w kolejnej, tym razem niemej prośbie. Sasuke widział jego nabrzmiałą męskość, coraz bardziej domagającą się uwagi, ale nie chciał się spieszyć. Powoli całował wrażliwe miejsca na ciele Naruto… Przygryzał lekko skórę i przesuwał w dół gorącym językiem, zostawiając mokre ślady. Lśniąca ścieżka ciągnęła się od szyi, poprzez obojczyki, sutki, które stwardniały, gdy tylko ich dotknął, środek klatki piersiowej… Naruto oddychał coraz ciężej, zupełnie machinalnie wypychając w górę biodra, jakby chciał go zmusić do bardziej konkretnego działania. Sasuke uśmiechnął i rozsunął mu lekko nogi, całując wrażliwą skórę wewnętrznej strony uda. Czuł, że ten zaczyna drżeć, gdy tym razem zaczął przesuwać się w górę.   
– Sasuke, do cholery! – Naruto sapnął niecierpliwie i praktycznie wbił mu paznokcie w okolice łopatek. Jeszcze chwila i dojdzie, zanim ten go zdąży dotknąć w tamtym miejscu. Ten cholerny Uchiha miał bardzo zdolne ręce i język, ale to droczenie się doprowadzało go już do szaleństwa. Pragnął, żeby on…  
– Tego chcesz? – Sasuke chwycił ręką jego penisa i polizał główkę, przez co Naruto lekko się szarpnął i wciągnął ze świstem powietrze. O kurwa! Poczuł potężny skurcz przyjemności, a gdy w końcu Sasuke wziął go całego do ust, miał wrażenie, że odleci.   
Nie trzeba było wiele, żeby Naruto doszedł. Był podniecony do granic możliwości już wcześniej, a i Sasuke dobrze wiedział, jak sprawić mu prawdziwą przyjemność. Co prawda z tego, co mówił, nigdy nie spał z żadnym facetem, ale jak każdy mężczyzna miał własne doświadczenie z tego typu zabawami. Zwykle z użyciem własnej ręki pod prysznicem, ale jak widać, tyle wystarczyło, by doprowadzić go do obłędnego orgazmu. Naruto, będąc już na skraju, zupełnie zapomniał o tym, że powinien go ostrzec, ale Sasuke dobrze go wyczuł i odsunął usta w ostatniej chwili, pozwalając dojść mu w ręce.  
– O kurwa. – Naruto leżał, nie będąc w stanie się ruszyć przez dłuższą chwilę. Sasuke coś mówił, chyba pytał, gdzie ma jakieś chusteczki, ale nie bardzo kontaktował. W końcu najwyraźniej sam sobie znalazł, bo widział, że wyciera w coś ręce. W końcu Naruto podniósł się i spojrzał na niego. Sasuke wyglądnął… No aż zabrakło mu słów. Lekko zgrzana twarz, błyszczące oczy, włosy w dużym nieładzie od tego ciągłego szarpania… I jeszcze ten rozpięty pasek. Naruto westchnął i przyciągnął go do siebie. Powoli rozpiął rozporek i zsunął mu spodnie razem z bokserkami. Sasuke stał teraz przed nim, a jego męskość aż się prosiła o to, by się nią zająć. Przełknął ciężko. Trochę się stresował, ale gdy tylko podniósł głowę i zobaczył to spojrzenie czarnych oczu, nie miał już żadnych wątpliwości. Wziął go do ust, najpierw delikatnie, pomagając sobie ręką, a potem, czując palce w swoich włosach, przyspieszył, dostosowując się do rytmu, jaki najwyraźniej Sasuke najbardziej pasował. Znów uniósł głowę i dosłownie oniemiał. Sasuke oddychał ciężko, patrząc na niego spod półprzymkniętych powiek, a jego twarz odzwierciedlała w tym momencie chyba wszystkie jego odczucia, czyli przyjemność, przyjemność i jeszcze raz przyjemność. Naruto nigdy nie widział do w takim stanie, więc teraz po prostu nie mógł przestać na niego patrzeć.  
– Naruto… – usłyszał niewyraźny głos, ale nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. – Naruto… – Sasuke próbował go lekko odsunąć, ale się nie dał, zaciskając ręce na jego biodrach. Nie mógł się oderwać od tego widoku, chciał zobaczyć minę Sasuke, gdy ten będzie dochodził. Nie myślał wtedy o niczym innym, a już na pewnie nie o tym, że... – Naruto, ja… – Sasuke próbował jeszcze raz go odepchnąć, ale w końcu nie wytrzymał i doszedł w jego ustach.   
Naruto dopiero teraz, gdy poczuł smak spermy, oprzytomniał. Skrzywił się lekko i gdy tylko Sasuke wysunął się, wypluł zawartość na rękę, a potem wytarł w podaną chusteczkę. Nie umknęło jego uwadze, że Sasuke, mimo że jeszcze dyszał ciężko po przeżytym orgazmie, miał dość rozbawioną minę.   
– Uprzedzałem, nie słuchałeś. – Usiadł obok, odwracając go w swoją stronę. Naruto uśmiechnął się i odgarnął mu włosy z wilgotnego czoła. Sasuke był jego. Naprawdę był jego! Cholera! Nie żałował niczego, żadnej chwili, żadnej sekundy. Chciał go, pragnął go. Westchnął, gdy znów poczuł usta przy szyi. – Mogę się wykąpać? – usłyszał, a ciepły oddech połaskotał jego ucho.   
– Jasne. Wiesz, gdzie jest łazienka.


	20. Chapter 20

Sasuke obudził dziwny ciężar uciskający okolice jego brzucha. Otworzył oczy, dopiero po chwili przypominając sobie, gdzie jest. Wczoraj już nie wracał do domu, został u Naruto. Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, gdy ciężar się poruszył. Nie był przyzwyczajony do tego typu pobudek, zawsze do tej pory spał sam. Nawet, gdy spotkał się z którąś z dziewczyn, to nigdy nie zostawał do rana. Miały mu to za złe, ale przecież nic nikomu nie obiecywał. Zawsze to był tylko niezobowiązujący seks i one dobrze o tym wiedziały. Mimo to każda chyba łudziła się, że jest wyjątkiem, dla którego złamie swoje reguły. Stare dzieje… Sasuke zmarszczył nos, próbując zrzucić leżącego na nim chłopaka, ten jednak był uparty i nie ustępował.  
– Młotku, nie mogę oddychać – mruknął i dźgnął go w żebra, na co ten tylko wymamrotał coś niezrozumiałego.  
No tak… Sasuke podniósł głowę, ale jedyne, co zobaczył, to nogi Naruto wystające spod kołdry. Ręce i głowa oparte o jego brzuch, schowane były pod pościelą. Że też on się nie udusi, kiedy śpi w ten sposób – pomyślał, próbując ściągnąć z Naruto nakrycie.  
– Zostaw! – Ten tylko jęknął i w ostatniej chwili przytrzymał ręką kołdrę. Było jeszcze wcześnie i nie miał zamiaru wstawać. Poza tym to było bardzo przyjemne, obudzić się przy kimś w łóżku. To znaczy kilka razy spali tu jego przyjaciele, no ale to było zupełnie co innego.  
– To nie udawaj, że śpisz. – Sasuke czuł, jak głowa i ręce na jego brzuchu próbują ułożyć się wygodniej, mając za nic to, że taki ciężar nie jest niczym przyjemnym, zwłaszcza, kiedy komuś chce się sikać.   
– Przecież śpię. – Naruto znów się poruszył, a jego ręka zsunęła się niżej i chyba przypadkiem dotknęła penisa Sasuke, który był w pełnym wzwodzie. Poranna erekcja. Naruto parsknął i zaczął się śmiać nie wiadomo z czego, jednak po chwili chyba dostał czkawki, bo spod kołdry docierało tylko jakieś niezrozumiałe, co chwilę przerywane czymś buczenie.  
– Właśnie widzę, jak śpisz. – Sasuke brutalnie zepchnął go z siebie i wstał z łóżka. Trochę korciło go, żeby sprawdzić, w jakim stanie, tam na dole, jest Naruto, ale w końcu machnął ręką. Jeszcze będzie miał okazję. Teraz przede wszystkim chciało mu się lać.  
Przez chwilę stał zupełnie nagi na środku pokoju, ale w końcu ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem na ustach podszedł do okna i bezceremonialnie rozsunął niebieskie zasłony, wpuszczając do pokoju słońce. Skoro on już nie śpi, Naruto też powinien wstać.

Sasuke stanął nad umywalką, odkręcając wodę. Leniwie przemył twarz i wytarł się w pierwszy lepszy ręcznik. W wiszącym wyżej lustrze odbijała się jego blada twarz na tle jasnobłękitnych kafelków. Rozejrzał się dookoła w nadziei, że może znajdzie jakąś zapasową szczoteczkę do zębów. Niestety, niczego takiego nie zauważył, mimo że gruntownie przeszukał szufladę i dwie szafki. Ostatecznie dał za wygrana, tym bardziej, że z sypialni rozległ się dźwięk jego komórki.  
Wszedł do pokoju, podnosząc jeszcze leżące od wczoraj na podłodze spodnie i szukając w kieszeniach telefonu. Nie zwracał uwagi na siedzącego już teraz na łóżku Naruto, który przyglądał mu się z dziwną miną.  
– Co? – odebrał, patrząc uprzednio na wyświetlacz i marszcząc brwi.   
– Sasuke? – W słuchawce rozległ się dobrze znany mu głos.  
– A jak myślisz? – westchnął z irytacją.  
– Myślę, że to ty, nikt inny nie ma takich humorów od rana – zażartował Itachi. – Dzwonię, bo nie wróciłeś na noc.  
– I co, mam się tłumaczyć? – Czarne brwi tym razem uniosły się w zdziwieniu.  
– Sasuke, po prostu chcę wiedzieć, czy coś się stało. To nie w twoim stylu – głos w słuchawce zmienił się, teraz już nie brzmiał żartobliwie. Itachi, mimo że wydawał się osobą zupełnie beztroską, czuł się odpowiedzialny za młodszego brata, choć ten wcale tego nie chciał.  
– Nie, nic się nie stało – rzucił, patrząc na Naruto, który nadal siedział na łóżku i bezczelnie podsłuchiwał. – Aha, i tak na przyszłość daruj sobie kontrolę…  
– Wiem! Masz dziewczynę! – Krzyk zachwytu w słuchawce był doskonale słyszalny w całym pokoju. Itachi chyba naprawdę tak pomyślał, bo zaraz zaczął coś szybko mówić, ale Sasuke nacisnął już czerwoną słuchawkę.  
– No co? – spytał, patrząc z irytacją na Naruto, który znów zrobił dziwną minę.  
– Nic, tylko… – Schował twarz w trzymaną poduszkę. – Widziałeś się w lustrze?  
– Widziałem, przecież byłem w łazience. – Sasuke nie miał pojęcia, o co mu chodzi. Znów stanął przed umywalką, dokładnie oglądając swoją twarz, szyje... Coś go tknęło i obrócił się, zerkając za siebie. Zamarł. Na plecach miał kilka wyraźnie czerwonych kresek. – Cholera…  
– Wczoraj nie było tego prawie w ogóle widać – stwierdził Naruto, który wszedł zaraz za nim do łazienki. Na jego twarzy poczucie winy mieszało się z chęcią wybuchnięcia śmiechem.  
– Zabiję cię. – Sasuke oglądał ślady po paznokciach. – Przecież nie pokażę się tak na basenie.  
– Wczoraj jakoś nie narzekałeś. – Naruto wzruszył ramionami i unikając lecącego ręcznika, wyszedł do kuchni.  
Sasuke, chcąc nie chcąc, sam przed sobą musiał przyznać, że ten młotek ma rację. Wczoraj było mu tak dobrze, że nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na to, gdzie znajdowały się ręce Naruto, kiedy robił mu dobrze. Jednak pokazanie się z takimi placami na pływalni naprawdę nie wchodziło w grę. Zaraz zaczęłoby się głupie gadanie.  
– Zróbmy sobie dzisiaj wolne – zaproponował, wychodząc z łazienki i opierając się o framugę.  
Naruto, który właśnie stał boso na beżowych kafelkach w kuchni i trzymał w ręku czajnik, wyglądał, jakby rozważał tę propozycję, ale po chwili pokręcił głową.  
– Kakashi zrobi mi coś niehumanitarnego, jak opuszczę trening – stwierdził, stawiając czajnik na kuchence i zapalając gaz.  
– Daj spokój. – Sasuke oparł głowę o ścianę i oblizał usta. Ostatnio zauważył, że to działa na Naruto jak płachta na byka. Nie mylił się, bo ten zagapił się na jego twarz, a już po chwili zjechał wzrokiem nieco niżej…  
– Draniu, cholera, nie rób tak – zreflektował się po chwili i zaczął wyjmować z szafki kubki do kawy. – Wiem, że robisz to specjalnie, ale ja naprawdę chcę pojechać na te zawody. Z tobą zamiast trenować, to… – zająknął się, jakby to, co chciał powiedzieć, nie mogło mu przejść przez gardło.  
– No dokończ. – Sasuke podszedł i wyjął mu z rąk kubek w kształcie żaby. – Fajny – stwierdził z podejrzanym uśmieszkiem. Naruto nie wiedział, czy się nabija, czy mówi serio, ale postanowił ciągnąć temat.  
– Dostałem go kiedyś od dziadka, wiesz, on… – przerwała mu dłoń Sasuke, zatykająca usta.  
– I kto by pomyślał, że nie potrafisz nazywać rzeczy po imieniu – zakpił, pochylając się i drażniąc mu ucho ciepłym oddechem. – I to kto jak kto, ale najbardziej hałaśliwa osoba na naszym roku. Chociaż nie, czekaj, bardziej hałaśliwy był ostatnio twój kolega, ten od problemów emocjonalnych – dodał, odsuwając się.  
– Nie śmiej się z Kiby, to mój przyjaciel – burknął Naruto i wrócił do robienia kawy. – Cholera, cukier się skończył – stwierdził, patrząc na dno metalowej puszki. – Muszę iść do sklepu.  
– Zostań, ja pójdę, zabiorę torbę z auta. – Sasuke chwycił swoje spodnie i zaczął się ubierać. – A co do treningu, nie przejmuj się. Jeszcze przez dwa dni, póki nie skończą się mistrzostwa, Kakashi będzie nas olewał – stwierdził, wciągając górną część garderoby. Naruto znów zagapił się, tym razem na jego tors. Nagle naszła go niespodziewana chęć, by chwycić Sasuke za włosy i najpierw go pocałować, a potem, na kuchennym stole… Westchnął, gdy zerknął na wspomniany mebel. Niestety, najpierw musiałby na nim zrobić porządek, a dopiero później mógłby cokolwiek kombinować. Zupełnie bezwiednie chwycił stojącą tam solniczkę i odstawił na odpowiednie miejsce w szafce. Sasuke już ubierał kurtkę i kierował się w stronę przedpokoju.  
– Chcesz coś? – zapytał, ale Naruto pokręcił przecząco głową. – Dobra, to zaraz wracam.

Sasuke zbiegał po schodach, wyjmując z kieszeni kurtki kluczyki do samochodu. Tuż przy wyjściu zatrzymał się i otworzył drzwi jakiejś blondynce z siatką z zakupami i jakimś dużym pudełkiem w ręku, która chwilę wcześniej usiłowała łokciem nacisnąć klamkę.  
– Dzięki… O, cześć – przywitała się dziewczyna, kiedy podniosła głowę i zauważyła, kto jej pomógł.  
Sasuke znał ją, była z żeńskiej drużyny pływackiej. Kiedyś chciała się z nim umówić, ale nie był zainteresowany. A ostatnio widział ją w centrum miasta z Shikamaru.  
– Cześć – odpowiedział i przytrzymał drzwi, a Temari uśmiechnęła się w podziękowaniu.  
– Ty tu chyba nie mieszkasz? – zapytała z ciekawością w głosie.  
– Nie, odwiedzam kogoś – odparł wymijająco, nie chcąc wdawać się w dyskusję.  
– No, ale chyba nie Naruto? – Uniosła brwi w zdziwieniu. – Dziewczyny mówią, że się nie znosicie. Za to moja babcia go uwielbia, ciągle o nim opowiada. Najchętniej widziałby go w rodzinie – roześmiała się.  
– Tak… – Sasuke skrzywił się, co nie umknęło uwadze Temari. – Ja musze iść. To na razie. – Odwrócił się i wyszedł z klatki.  
Przebiegł przez parking i otworzył drzwi swojej hondy. Wyjął z niej torbę rzeczami. Z tego, co pamiętał, miał tam jeszcze jakąś zapasową koszulkę. Zamknął auto i rozejrzał się dookoła. No tak, nie zapytał nawet, gdzie tu jest jakiś sklep a telefon zostawił na szafce nocnej. Rozejrzał się dookoła i w końcu stwierdził, że poszuka na chybił trafił, najwyżej w ostateczności kogoś zapyta.

Woda na kawę zdążyła już wystygnąć i zagotować się po raz kolejny, gdy wrócił Sasuke. Zniecierpliwiony Naruto siedział przy stole w kuchni, bez zainteresowania przerzucając strony jakiejś gazety.  
– Gdzie ty byłeś, sklep jest za blokiem – mruknął i spojrzał zdegustowany na Sasuke, który ściągnął z ramienia swoją sportową torbę i rzucił ją na podłogę, a na blacie postawił zakupy.  
– Chyba poszedłem nie w tę stronę, zresztą nieważne. – Wzruszył ramionami, wypakowując cukier, bułki, sypaną kawę, której – jak słusznie wydedukował – Naruto w swoich zapasach nie posiadał, i czekoladę.  
Naruto od razu chwycił tabliczkę i odłamał kawałek.  
– Dzwonił Shikamaru i mówił, że ktoś podłożył bombę na uczelni – stwierdził, jak gdyby nigdy nic, biorąc drugą kostkę.  
– I co? – Sasuke spojrzał na niego pytająco. Już nie raz i nie drugi takie rzeczy się działy, wiadomo, że ktoś robił kawał. Pamiętał, jak kiedyś w lutym ewakuowali całą uczelnię. Oczywiście znaleźli kawalarza, jego kumpel się wygadał, ale jak widać, znalazł się kolejny debil.  
– Nic, przeszukują budynki i odesłali wszystkich do domu – uśmiechnął się.  
Sasuke tylko pokręcił głową, jednak telefon od Shikamaru o czymś mu przypomniał.  
– Ta blondynka, z którą spotyka się Nara…  
– Temari?  
– Tak. Ona nie mieszka przypadkiem w akademiku? – spytał, bo coś mu nie pasowało.  
– Mieszka, przecież byliśmy u niej na imprezie. – Naruto uśmiechnął się, przypominając sobie skutki zabawy. Wtedy przecież po raz pierwszy całował się z Sasuke. Porwał resztę czekolady, chcąc zająć czymś usta.  
– No tak… – Sasuke uniósł kąciki ust. On też doskonale pamiętał, co się wtedy stało. – Ale nie w tym rzecz. Widziałem ją przed chwilą na klatce schodowej z zakupami.  
– Może przyszła do kogoś. – Naruto wzruszył ramionami.  
– Twierdziła, że jej babcia chce cię mieć w rodzinie – przypomniał sobie na głos Sasuke, przez co Naruto omal nie zakrztusił się czekoladą. Klepnął go parę razy w plecy i podał kubek z żabą, nalewając do niego uprzednio wody. – Nie wiedziałem, że masz już plany matrymonialne – zakpił, patrząc, jak ten pije łapczywie.  
– Przestań – burknął Naruto, odstawiając kubek. Coś mu się wydawało, że wie, kim jest babcia Temari. Tylko jedna staruszka z tego bloku chciała go swatać ze swoją wnuczką. – Nie wiedziałem, że to ona – dodał już na głos.  
– Kto? – Sasuke nie do końca rozumiał, o czym on mówi.  
– To moja sąsiadka, na pewno ją pamiętasz, była tu kiedyś z zupą – westchnął i oparł głowę na ręce. – Kiedyś chciała mnie umówić z wnuczką. Ale nie miałem pojęcia, że to Temari, nigdy jej tu nie widziałem.  
– No to nie jesteś zbyt spostrzegawczy. – Sasuke, widząc, że Naruto nie zamierza się ruszyć, wstawił po raz trzeci tę samą wodę. – I napiłbym się w końcu tej kawy. – Otworzył paczkę i wsypał do kubka dwie łyżeczki.  
– O kurczę! – Naruto coś sobie przypomniał. – Jeśli tak, to… Shikamaru ma przerąbane. Babka myśli, że to jakiś satanista – zaczął się śmiać.  
– No, faktycznie, on taki mroczny – zakpił Sasuke, zalewając kawę wodą, która po raz kolejny zdążyła się zagotować.  
– Chodzi o te długie włosy – Naruto przewrócił oczami. – Wiesz, że niektórzy mają dziwne poglądy.  
– To prędzej hipisa przypomina niż satanistę – Sasuke napełnił też kubek Naruto. Do połowy, jak ten sobie życzył.  
– Oj, nie czepiaj się, draniu. Ty za to z tymi podrapanymi plecami wyglądasz jak jakiś masochista. Ciekawe, co powiesz w poniedziałek, jak ktoś o to zapyta. – Spojrzał wyzywająco.  
– Powiem, że zrobiliśmy sobie orgię u ciebie w mieszkaniu… – Czarne oczy zmrużyły się zaczepnie. – I dodam, zgodnie z prawdą, że to ty tak mnie urządziłeś.  
– Ta, jasne. Nie zrobisz tego! – Naruto wstał z krzesła, omal nie przewracając swojego kubka, który stał na blacie. Była by wielka szkoda, bo już zdążył się przywiązać do tej paskudnej ropuchy.  
– A co, wstydzisz się? – Sasuke złapał go i przyciągnął do siebie. Dzień zapowiadał się idealnie. Tylko oni dwaj, jedno łóżko i – zerknął za okno – deszcz. Nie trzeba było nigdzie wychodzić, niczym się przejmować…  
– Nie, ale wiem, że tak nie powiesz. – Naruto chwycił rękoma czarne kosmyki i dotknął nosem policzka. On też czuł, że jest po prostu idealnie. Wczoraj Sasuke powiedział mu, że są razem, więc co mogło być lepszego w taki pochmurny dzień, niż cieszyć się swoją obecnością w ciepłym mieszkaniu? Naruto pragnął czuć dotyk Sasuke, jego zapach, słyszeć jego głos, po prostu mieć go przy sobie, nawet, jeżeli nie mieliby robić niczego szczególnego. Miał wrażenie, że zauroczył się jak gówniarz, ale to uczucie było chyba odwzajemnione.  
– Zastanowię się… – Sasuke, nie bawiąc się już w żadne wstępy, pocałował go. Mieli cały dzień dla siebie i nie zamierzał tego zmarnować.   
– Sasuke? – Naruto, któremu nagle coś się przypomniało, oderwał się od niego na chwilę.  
– Mm?  
– Kupiłeś mleko?


	21. Chapter 21

Sasuke siedział na łóżku, opierając się o wezgłowie. Było mu trochę niewygodnie, bo jego zdaniem ten akurat mebel służył głównie do spania i innych, znacznie przyjemniejszych rzeczy, jednak kanapy niestety Naruto nie posiadał. W ogóle jego mieszkanie – jak zdążył zauważyć już kiedy tu ostatnio przychodził – było naprawdę niewielkie. Jedno pomieszczenie, które pełniło rolę sypialni i pokoju dziennego połączone sporym drewnianym blatem z kuchnią oraz łazienka i mały przedpokój. Sam był przyzwyczajony do dużego domu i przestrzeni, zwłaszcza, od kiedy praktycznie mieszkali tam tylko z Itachim. Jednak Naruto nie narzekał. Twierdził, że dla niego samego taka kawalerka była akurat. Nie miał za dużo do sprzątania, choć z tego, co było widać na pierwszy rzut oka, nawet to lubił sobie czasem odpuścić.  
Naruto od pewnego czasu kręcił się po pokoju, nie mogąc sobie znaleźć miejsca. Co chwilę otwierał też drzwi lodówki, wsadzając do niej głowę i szukając czegoś, czego najwyraźniej tam nie było.  
– Naprawdę sądzisz, że jeżeli za pięć minut jeszcze raz ją otworzysz, zmieni się jej zawartość? – Sasuke zmrużył oczy.  
– Draniu, nie czepiaj się – Naruto tylko jęknął, padając na łóżko i obejmując rękami poduszkę. – Głodny jestem, muszę iść po coś do jedzenia – westchnął cierpiętniczo, wywołując tym uśmiech na twarzy Sasuke.  
– Zaproponowałbym ci pizzę, ale… – nie zdążył dokończyć, bo Naruto w jednej sekundzie rzucił się na niego, wyrażając tym samym swoją bezgraniczną radość z tak genialnego, według niego oczywiście, pomysłu. – Ale nie możesz jeść codziennie takich rzeczy – wydusił w końcu Sasuke, spychając go z siebie. Czy ten chłopak naprawdę tak uwielbiał pizzę, że dostawał na wzmiankę o niej małpiego rozumu?  
– A to niby dlaczego? – Mina Naruto wyraźnie zrzedła. Tak, chyba właśnie tak było.  
– Bo zamienisz się w jedną wielką kluchę i nie będzie ciebie pożytku na zawodach. – Sasuke patrzył z wrednym uśmieszkiem, jak Naruto się zżyma. Lubił się z nim droczyć i za cholerę nie umiał sobie odpuścić żadnej okazji. A ta teraz była idealna. Wiedział, jaka będzie reakcja, dlatego to zaproponował, ale, szczerze mówiąc, wiedział też, że nie powinni jeść tak często tego typu rzeczy. Utrzymanie kondycji wymaga oprócz treningów również racjonalnego odżywiania się.   
– A jeżeli cię przekonam? – Naruto najwyraźniej postanowił zmienić strategię. Pochylił się nad nim i zaczął całować jego kącik ust, a potem powoli przesuwając się po policzku w stronę szyi. I może nawet to kuszenie by mu wyszło, bo Sasuke westchnął, gdy tylko język dotknął wrażliwego miejsca za uchem, niestety, cały efekt popsuło burczenie, które niefortunnie wydobyło się z brzucha. – Ja pierdolę – zaklął. Cały nastrój szlag trafił.  
Sasuke parsknął i przewrócił go na poduszki. To, co przed chwilą robili podobało mu się tak bardzo, że nie zamierzał przerywać. Po chwili Naruto poczuł wilgotne usta drażniące jego wargi. Jęknął cicho, wczepiając palce w czarne włosy i pogłębiając pocałunek. Po chwili otarł się też kolanem o krocze Sasuke, na co ten zareagował pomrukiem aprobaty. Naruto naprawdę na niego działał. Bardzo. Tak bardzo, że… Przełknął ciężko. Przez długi czas mógł go tylko obserwować, bo ten nawet nie chciał z nim rozmawiać. Potem przyszły pocałunki, dotyk… Tylko ten dotyk przestawał już wystarczyć. Ręce Sasuke bezwiednie zjechały na biodra Naruto, przyciągając go bliżej. Wczoraj posunęli się o krok dalej, ale nie kochali się tak naprawdę. Jeśli teraz nie przerwą…  
– To może jednak zabierzesz mnie na pizze? – Naruto w najmniej spodziewanym momencie oderwał się od niego. I mimo że oddychał ciężko, a w jego oczach było widać podniecenie, to uśmiechnął się wrednie.  
– Jesteś podły… – Sasuke chciał na powrót go pocałować, ale on uciekł głową w bok.   
– Nie podły, tylko głodny – stwierdził i na dowód znów zaburczało mu w brzuchu. Sasuke tylko westchnął ciężko i pokręcił zrezygnowany głową. No cóż, z czymś takim nie było sensu walczyć. Co to byłby za nastrój, gdyby Naruto non stop myślał tylko o jedzeniu.  
– No to się zbieraj, musimy jeszcze pojechać do mnie po ciuchy – wstał, ignorując Naruto, który zadowolony szczerzył się jakby dostał gwiazdkę z nieba. Młotek i już!

Sasuke tym razem nie musiał kląć na źle ustawiony samochód Itachiego, bo czerwonego SUW-a na podjeździe zwyczajnie nie było. Szczerze wątpił, żeby brat schował pojazd do garażu, wszystko wskazywało więc na to, że nie ma go w domu.  
– Poczekaj, przebiorę się i wracam – rzucił do Naruto i zostawiając go na parterze, wbiegł po schodach na piętro.   
– Jasne, masz co przede mną ukrywać – ten tylko mruknął, siadając przy stole w kuchni. Na blacie stał kubek w muchomorki z resztkami kawy w środku, a obok wysoka szklanka zapełniona do połowy sokiem pomarańczowym. Najwyraźniej Itachi miał gościa.  
Po chwili Naruto znudziło się siedzenie przy stole. Sasuke dość długo nie wracał i w pewnym momencie zaczął się zastanawiać, co on takiego robi. Kiey przytulali się na jego łóżku, wyczuł że był podniecony, więc może… Parsknął śmiechem. Chyba za dużo zaczął sobie wyobrażać. Wstał i żeby zając czymś myśli, zaczął chodzić po kuchni, zaglądając w każdy zakamarek. Całe pomieszczenie było bardzo nowoczesne, ale typowe: szafki na naczynia, zlew, piekarnik, zmywarka… Jedyne, co się wyróżniało, to lodówka. Jej stalowego koloru prawie w ogóle nie było widać, bo cała obwieszona została różnego rodzaju karteczkami. Naruto z nudów zaczął je czytać. „Zapłacić rachunki”, „Kupić worki do odkurzacza”, „Posprzątajcie salon, mamy dzisiaj gości”. Kartki stanowiły jakby kronikę życia rodziny Uchiha. Zwłaszcza, że oprócz zwykłych informacyjnych notek, wisiały tam też inne, jakby specjalnie przyklejone, między innymi niebotycznie wysoki rachunek za telefon, strona z dzienniczka z dużą czerwoną piątką – podpisana: „pierwsza ocena Sasuke”, czy wycinek z gazety przedstawiający ranking najszybciej rozwijających się firm. Była też uwaga szkolna: „Itachi biega po klasie, rzucając w dziewczynki mokrą gąbką. Na pytanie – co robi, odpowiada – znakuję bydło”, po przeczytaniu której Naruto wręcz zwinął się ze śmiechu.   
– Z czego się cieszysz? – Sasuke, ubrany tym razem w ciemne spodnie i grafitową sportową koszulę, stanął przy nim.   
– Z tego. – Naruto, nadal rżąc jak głupek, wskazał kartkę. Jego pierwsze wrażenie było trafne, Itachi naprawdę był zupełnie inny niż Sasuke i – Twój brat jest niemożliwy.  
– Żebyś wiedział. – Ten tylko pokręcił głową. – Do dzisiaj jest dumny z tej uwagi. Jakby było z czego.  
– No coś ty, też bym taką chciał! – Naruto roześmiał się, a niebieskie oczy zalśniły przekornie. Jasne, sam w szkole dostawał uwagi, ale żadna nie była tak zajebista. Że też on na coś takiego nie wpadł! Szkoda, że nie chodził do liceum z Kibą, bo pewnie wymyślili by coś jeszcze lepszego.  
– Więc jesteś tak samo walnięty jak on. – Sasuke pokręcił głową. Nadal nie rozumiał, co takiego ludzie widzieli w jego bracie, że aż tak go uwielbiali.  
– Nawet, jak jestem, to co z tego? I tak mnie kochasz – rzucił Naruto, nadal się śmiejąc i dopiero po chwili uzmysławiając sobie, co właściwie powiedział i jak to zabrzmiało. Zamarł. – To znaczy, no wiesz, tak się mówi – powiedział szybko, nawet trochę za szybko i wzruszył ramionami, chcąc ukryć zmieszanie. Cholera, no w odniesieniu do kumpli byłoby wiadomo, co ma na myśli, stwierdzenie: „stary, kocham cię”, zwłaszcza po pijaku, było czymś normalnym, ale… No to był Sasuke. Sasuke, który był jego chłopakiem. I do którego naprawdę coś czuł…  
– Wiem, młotku. – Sasuke odwrócił się w stronę drzwi, brzdękając kluczami. Sam też poczuł się dziwnie, zrobiło mu się nagle bardzo gorąco, choć wolał to zignorować. – Idziesz? – rzucił przez ramię.  
– Jasne. – Naruto, choć chwilę wcześniej najchętniej jeszcze pobuszowałby wśród karteczek, bo może udałoby się znaleźć jakąś inną „perełkę”, to jednak teraz wolał po prostu zmienić temat. 

Sasuke tym razem zdecydował, że pojadą do nowo otwartego centrum handlowego. Słyszał, że mają tam dobrą włoską pizzerię, choć sam jeszcze w niej nie był. Jednak kiedy tylko tam dotarli, pożałował wyboru. Lokal może i był ładnie urządzony, w jasnych kolorach, ale jako że był nowy, cieszył się dość dużym zainteresowaniem. Sasuke wolał miejsca, gdzie przychodzi mniej osób, naprawdę nie znosił tłoku. Co innego Naruto. Ten wydawał się być swoim żywiole, kiedy tylko pojawili się wewnątrz olbrzymiego budynku. Zwracał uwagę na każdą wystawę i komentował wszystko po drodze. Pizzeria też mu się spodobała, dlatego nie Sasuke machnął ręką i nawet nie proponował zmiany lokalu. Trudno, jakoś przeżyje.  
Trochę poprawił mu się humor, kiedy zauważył, że w menu są zróżnicowane potrawy. Naruto mógł opychać się pizzą od rana do nocy, ale on nie przepadał za nią jakoś szczególnie. A już na pewno aż nie tak, żeby ją jeść codziennie. Wybrał ryż z kurczakiem i warzywami, na co Naruto tylko pokręcił nosem i zamówił dużą pizzę z ostrym peperonii.   
– Na twoim miejscu nie jadłbym aż tak pikantnych rzeczy – stwierdził Sasuke, kiedy zamówienie znalazło się na stole.   
– E tam, te kilka papryczek, pikuś! – Naruto, jakby dla udowodnienia swojej teorii, chwycił jedna i wpakował sobie w całości do ust. – Nic takiego – stwierdził, rozgryzając ją. Po chwili jego oczy jakby pociemniały, a on sam chwycił szklankę wody, wypijając na raz całość. – Ale pali, daj mi swoją wodę – wychrypiał.   
– Woda ci nie pomoże, nie trzeba było być takim zachłannym – westchnął się Sasuke, patrząc na coraz bardziej czerwoną twarz Naruto. Pokręcił głową zrezygnowany, ale po chwili poprosił kelnerkę o sok grejpfrutowy. Ten młotek jak zwykle nie słuchał i chciał udowadniać nie wiadomo co i przede wszystkim nie wiadomo po co.  
– Przestań się czepiać – Naruto tylko fuknął i ułamał kawałek ciasta z brzegu, popijając napojem. Powoli uczucie ognia w przełyku słabło, choć nadal było odczuwalne. Sasuke uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją, patrząc, jak odgarniane widelcem papryczki lądują z boku talerza, a Naruto mamrocze coś pod nosem.  
– Jesteś strasznie uparty, wiesz? – Ciemne oczy spojrzały na niego uważnie, kiedy w końcu doszedł do siebie i zaczął objadać się pizzą.   
– I kto to mówi – odpowiedział Naruto, kiedy przełknął jedzenie. – Jesteś tak samo uparty jak ja. Kiedyś czytałem, że dwie uparte osobowości razem to katastrofa – stwierdził z miną znawcy.  
– Gdzie to czytałeś? W jakiejś babskiej gazecie? – Sasuke spojrzał na niego kpiąco. Wielokrotnie widział, jak podekscytowane koleżanki czy z liceum, czy już ze studiów, robiły sobie jakieś głupie testy z czasopism. Najgorsze było to, że niektóre naprawdę w nie wierzyły. – Więc twierdzisz, że stanowimy katastrofę?  
– Nie, ale zagrożenie dla otoczenia to na pewno. Zwłaszcza ty… Ałł – Naruto jęknął i skrzywił się, bo poczuł dość niedelikatnie kopnięcie go pod stołem. Gdyby nie to, że Sasuke zabrał go jednak na tę pizzę i w sumie musiał jeszcze prowadzić samochód, oddałby mu dużo mocniej. 

Był już praktycznie wieczór, kiedy szli do wyjścia centrum handlowego, bo Naruto wręcz zmusił Sasuke do odwiedzenia sklepu ze sprzętem pływackim. Na wystawie stał nowy model skutera wodnego i aż mu oczy zaświeciły się na jego widok. Ostatnio trochę się tym interesował, więc chciał koniecznie poznać wszystkie szczegóły, a sprzedawca, który kojarzył Sasuke, chyba liczył na premię ze sprzedaży, bo odpowiadał wyczerpująco na każde pytanie. Jakież było jego rozczarowanie, kiedy na koniec obaj po prostu wyszli ze sklepu, nie zostawiając grubszej gotówki.   
Parter galerii stanowił ogromny supermarket, cukiernia oraz mała kawiarenka. Można tam było wypić kawę, zjeść ciastko i spokojnie, na siedząco, przejrzeć zawartość portfela, nie narażając się na upadek, gdyby okazało się, że ktoś wydał o wiele więcej niż zamierzał. Kawiarenka była otwartą przestrzenią, ogrodzoną jedynie ozdobnymi roślinami i kilkoma filarami. Sasuke już miał skierować się do wyjścia, gdy poczuł, jak Naruto ciągnie go za rękaw, nie pozwalając iść dalej. Zirytowany, bo tamowali ruch, odwrócił się i spojrzał na niego pytająco. Ten tylko pokręcił głową i wskazał na coś, a raczej kogoś. Sasuke z początku nie wiedział, o co mu chodzi, ale kiedy Naruto wskazał miejsce jeszcze raz, tym bardziej już mniej dyskretnie, w końcu zauważył, o co mu chodzi. W kawiarence, przy jednym ze stolików, siedział jego brat. I nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, gdyby nie to, że siedział z nikim innym, tylko z dziewczyną, która napsuła jemu i Naruto tyle nerwów. Itachi był tu z Sakurą i, o zgrozo, wyglądali tak, jak się wygląda na randce. Sasuke mógłby się jeszcze łudzić, że spotkali się przypadkiem, gdyby nie to, że chwilę później Itachi chwycił ją za rękę. I nie był to żaden gest pocieszenia, ani nic z tych rzeczy. O kurwa!  
– Nie wierzę – szepnął sam do siebie, zupełnie przestając zwracać uwagę na przechodzących ludzi. Jakaś kobieta syknęła, że nie sterczy się jak słup pośrodku ruchliwego pasażu, ale ją zignorował. Dopiero głos Naruto wyrwał go z otępienia, które wywołał ten dość szokujący obraz.  
– Widziałem ich kiedyś razem w akademiku, ale nie myślałem, że chodzą ze sobą – zaczął niepewnie. Był świadomy reakcji Sasuke – zdecydowanie nie podobało mu się to co zobaczył – i wcale mu się nie dziwił. Dlaczego ze wszystkich dziewczyn w mieście akurat Sakura? Przecież ona… ona… on był dla niej za dobry i już. Znał co prawda Itachiego od niedawna, mieli okazję porozmawiać może trzy razy, ale to wystarczyło, żeby uznał go za kogoś naprawdę fajnego. A Sakura to… Nie chciał nawet w myślach wypowiadać pewnego epitetu, ale ona zdecydowanie nie zasługiwała na kogoś takiego jak starszy Itachi.   
– Nie sądziłem, że mój brat jest takim idiotą. – Sasuke zmarszczył brwi.   
Po chwili chwycił Naruto za rękaw i wyciągnął go na zewnątrz. Nie mówiąc nic, podszedł do samochodu i oparł się o drzwi. Wciągnął głośno powietrze, widać było, że jest niesamowicie wkurzony. On, nigdy nie pokazujący po sobie emocji, tym razem nie był w stanie ich ukryć. Gdyby palił, na pewno nie wystarczyłby mu teraz jeden papieros, jednak on nie miał w zwyczaju w ten sposób opanowywać nerwów.  
– Będę z nim musiał pogadać. Wyperswadować mu to jakoś – stwierdził po chwili. Nie była to najmilsza wizja, bo nigdy wcześniej nie wtrącał się w życie Itachiego. Ba, nawet nie rozmawiał z nim tak na poważnie. Zawsze zbywał go, kiedy ten pytał, co u niego i nigdy nie odwdzięczał się żadnym zainteresowaniem. Ale teraz to inna sprawa. Żaden Uchiha nie będzie zabawką Sakury Haruno.

Tego dnia Sasuke odwiózł Naruto do domu, a sam wrócił do siebie. Co prawda ten proponował, aby został u niego, ale odmówił. Był naprawdę w kiepskim humorze i nie chciał, żeby to się na kimś odbijało. Wolał w samotności pomyśleć nad tym, jak pogadać z Itachim. Nie miał pojęcia, co powiedzieć i w jaki sposób. Nie miał nawet pojęcia, jak zacząć.   
Nastawił wodę na kawę, ale po chwili wyłączył gaz. O tej porze lepiej napić się czego innego. Zerknął na stół, na którym stał kubek Itachiego i szklanka z sokiem. Była tu – pomyślał. Po chwili jednak uznał, że zaczyna przesadzać. Sok mógł być kogokolwiek, przecież często przychodził tu Sasori. Sasuke wylał resztkę napoju i wstawił szklankę do zlewu, to samo zrobił z kubkiem. Wyjął z lodówki butelkę wody mineralnej i poszedł do salonu. Nie miał pojęcia, kiedy Itachi wróci, ale chciał na niego poczekać. Usiadł na kanapie i włączył telewizor. Na ekranie wyświetliła się reklama. Przełączył na inny program, ale tam nadawali jakiś reality show.   
– Banda idiotów – mruknął pod nosem, patrząc na dwie blondynki biegające za jakimś umięśnionym facetem. Usiłowały wepchnąć go do wody. Po drugiej stronie basenu całowała się jakaś para. Sasuke, chcąc nie chcąc, przypomniał sobie, jak na pływalni Sakura wdzięczył się do Naruto, jednocześnie co chwilę zerkając w jego stronę. Zirytowany znów przerzucił kanał. I kolejna reklama. W końcu, po wielu próbach, znalazł jakiś film sensacyjny i dochodząc do wniosku, że i tak niczego lepszego nie znajdzie, rzucił pilot na stolik.


	22. Chapter 22

Sasuke obudził się rano z nieznośnym bólem szyi. Mruknął coś półprzytomnie, chyba jakieś przekleństwo, zastanawiając się chwilę, jakim cudem ma tak dziwnie ułożoną głowę. W końcu jego łóżko nie miało żadnych zagłówków, a poduszki były bardzo wygodne…   
– Kurwa! – zaklął i poderwał się gwałtownie, co zaowocowało jeszcze większym bólem. Dopiero teraz dotarło do niego, że wczoraj musiał zasnąć w salonie z głową na oparciu kanapy. W dodatku w ubraniu.  
Wstał, rozmasowując sobie kark i zerknął na zegarek. Dochodziła siódma. Wczoraj czekał na Itachiego do późnej nocy, ale ten się nie pojawił. Sasuke, nadal lekko krzywiąc się z bólu, wyszedł z salonu, kierując się do swojego pokoju. Musiał wziąć gorący prysznic, żeby trochę rozluźnić mięśnie, poza tym wypadało doprowadzić się do ładu. Wszedł na schody, gdy natknął się na swoją starszą wersję, która zmierzała w szlafroku do kuchni. Wzrokowi Sasuke nie umknął fakt, że brat ma dzisiaj wyjątkowo podkrążone, nawet jak na niego, oczy.   
– Ktoś tu się nie wyspał – rzucił z wyraźną kpiną w głosie, przystając i opierając się o barierkę schodów.   
– Spałem całkiem dobrze, dziękuje. – Itachi uśmiechnął się uprzejmie. – Za to ty, jak widzę, nie trafiłeś do swojej sypialni – dodał, sugestywnie zerkając na strój brata. Widział, że Sasuke zasnął w salonie, ale nie chciał go budzić, bo wrócił dość późno.  
– Czekałem na ciebie. – Sasuke zmarszczył brwi.  
– Czekałeś? Na mnie?! – Itachi zrobił zabawną minę mającą wyrażać szok absolutny i wyminął go, schodząc na dół. – Czymże sobie zasłużyłem na ten zaszczyt? – Obrócił się jeszcze, by zobaczyć irytację na twarzy brata, po czym schował się w kuchni. Był dzisiaj w wyjątkowo dobrym humorze, w przeciwieństwie do Sasuke, który wyglądał jak chmura gradowa.  
– Widziałem cię wczoraj! – warknął Sasuke, zanim zdołał ugryźć się w język. Nie zamierzał mówić o tym wprost, chciał najpierw wypytać okrężną drogą co i jak, ale dobry humor brata i jego własna złość zrobiły swoje.  
– Widziałeś? Nie rozumiem. – Itachi wytknął głowę zza drzwi.   
Sasuke wszedł do kuchni i usiadł przy stole w kuchni. Oparł głowę na ręce, ale zaraz skrzywił się i wyprostował. Cholerne mięśnie karku.  
– Myślałem, że jesteś mądrzejszy – powiedział po chwili milczenia, zupełnie ignorując wcześniej zadane pytanie. – Stać cię na kogoś lepszego niż ona – dodał.  
Itachi pokręcił głową i usiadł naprzeciwko. Patrząc w chłodne i pełne gniewu czarne oczy brata, zastanawiał się, skąd w nim tyle złości.   
– O to ci chodzi… Wiesz, nie wszystko jest takie, jak ty to widzisz – stwierdził filozoficznie. Więc Sasuke w końcu dowiedział się o jego związku z Sakurą. No cóż, wcześniej czy później i tak by się wydało, tym bardziej, że wcale tego nie ukrywał. Po prostu do tej pory nic nie mówił, bo doskonale wiedział, jaki stosunek ma Sasuke do jego dziewczyny.   
– Bawisz się nią? – ten zapytał z nadzieją w głosie.  
– Niczego takiego nie powiedziałem, a nawet nie zasugerowałem. – Itachi wstał i podszedł do kuchenki. – Chcesz kawy? – próbował zmienić temat, nie łudząc się jednak zbytnio, że Sasuke odpuści.  
– Więc może wyjaśnisz z łaski swojej, dlaczego widziałem cię w centrum handlowym obściskującego tę idiotkę? – Miał rację, brat był uparty. Bardzo uparty.  
– Sasuke… – zaczął. – Ty nic nie wiesz o Sakurze…  
– Wiem o niej więcej niż ty i mówiłem ci, kim ona jest! – Sasuke nie zamierzał dać bratu dokończyć. – Ona cię wykorzysta tak, jak zrobiła to z Naruto. Znalazła sobie kolejną ofiarę, żeby dopiąć swego.  
– Dopiąć swego?  
– Najpierw mój rywal, z którym trenowałem codziennie, a teraz brat! Bliżej nie można było! – Sasuke wstał i zaczął chodzić po kuchni. Nie mieściło mu się w głowie, jak Itachi może być aż tak naiwny. Przecież do cholery przed tamtą imprezą w akademiku powiedział mu na temat Sakury wystarczająco dużo. Spodziewał się, że Itachi wykona po prostu swoje zadanie, a potem będzie omijał ją szerokim łukiem. Tak jak on sam.  
– Uważasz, że spotyka się ze mną, żeby być bliżej ciebie? – Itachi wybuchnął śmiechem. Nie no, naprawdę, jego mały braciszek był czasami bardzo zabawny.  
– A nie?  
– A tak? – Widać było, że nie przejął się zbytnio. – Sasuke… Pozwól, że wyprowadzę cię z błędu. Nie jesteś pępkiem świata – uśmiechnął się.  
– To nie jest śmieszne.  
– Masz rację, nie jest – Itachi spoważniał. – Traktuję to zupełnie serio i nie zmienisz tego. Chcę ci tylko powiedzieć, że się mylisz.   
– Będziesz tego żałował! – Sasuke zacisnął pięści. Już nie miał złudzeń, że Itachi chciał się tylko zabawić. To było na poważnie.  
– Być może. Ale to ryzyko jest wpisane w każdy związek. Ty nie możesz o tym wiedzieć… – Nie zabrzmiało to złośliwie, raczej tak jakoś smutno.  
– To ty nic o mnie nie wiesz!  
– Daj spokój, Sasuke. Traktujesz dziewczyny jak zabawki. Jesteś zimny, wyniosły i arogancki. Mam tylko nadzieję, że kiedyś, w drodze wyjątku, trafi się ktoś, kogo potraktujesz trochę cieplej… – Itachi przerwał sam sobie i spojrzał badawczo na brata. – Tak jak Naruto – dodał, jakby nagle doznał olśnienia.   
Sasuke tylko wzruszył ramionami i czując, że chyba jednak nic nie zdziała w tej sprawie, wyszedł z kuchni. Był wściekły, ale w tym momencie nie miał żadnych argumentów poza tymi poniżej poziomu, a je Itachi łatwo by odparł. Musi się nad tym zastanowić na spokojnie.

W poniedziałek rano Naruto ledwo zdołał wejść do budynku uczelni, gdy został zaatakowany przez podekscytowanego Kibę, który praktycznie wskoczył mu na plecy.   
– No jesteś wreszcie! Chodź szybko! – Pociągnął go w stronę głównej tablicy ogłoszeń, pod którą tłoczyła się już spora grupka studentów. – Patrz! – Kiba wyszczerzył się w zadowoleniu, wskazując na jakąś kartkę.   
Naruto zaczął się przepychać i w końcu, będąc wystarczająco blisko, zerknął przez ramię czarnowłosej dziewczyny. Na tablicy umieszczone zostały – już oficjalnie – nazwiska osób startujących w ogólnokrajowym zawodach.   
– H… M… N… U… - zaznaczył palcem pierwszą literę swojego nazwiska. - Uzumaki Naruto… Styl dowolny, kraul… – mamrotał do siebie, czytając. – Jest! – wrzasnął z radości, jednocześnie chwytając i okręcając w powietrzu stojącą przed nim brunetkę. – Wybacz –zaśmiał się i puścił oszołomioną, jak się okazało, Hinatę Hyuugę.  
– Na… ruto… – Dziewczyna zarumieniła się i nim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować, osunęła się na podłogę.   
– Ej… Co jest? – Naruto, który jeszcze był w stanie euforii, bo właśnie dowiedział się, że jednak wystartuje w sztafecie, pochylił się nad Hinatą. – Ja nie chciałem – jęknął przerażony, że coś jej zrobił. W końcu jeszcze nigdy żadna dziewczyna nie straciła przez niego przytomności.  
Większość gapiów spod tablicy zebrała się dookoła leżącej, tworząc teraz szczelne kółeczko, bo każdy chciał zobaczyć, co się stało.   
– Rozsuńcie się, ona potrzebuje powietrza – rozległ się czyjś głos i po chwili towarzystwo zostało potraktowane szturchańcami przez Shikamaru.   
Hinacie powoli wracała świadomość. Podniosła się lekko, a Naruto, naprawdę czując się winny, zdjął swoją kurtkę i przykrył nią jej ramiona.  
– Chwyć mnie za szyję – powiedział i podniósł ją. W towarzystwie Kiby, Shikamaru oraz kilku chichoczących koleżanek wyszedł przed budynek i ulokował ją na jednej z ławek pod zadaszeniem. – Lepiej? – zapytał po chwili.  
– Ta..ak, dziękuję… – Hinata uciekła wzrokiem od niebieskich oczu. Było jej wstyd, że tak zareagowała na Naruto. Co prawda zawsze czerwieniła się na jego widok i robiło jej się gorąco, no ale do tej pory nigdy z tego powodu nie zemdlała. Jednak tym razem… Tym razem jej miłość chwyciła ją w ramiona, a tego było chyba już za dużo… – Przepraszam za kłopot – dodała.  
– To ja przepraszam. Dowiedziałem się, że oficjalnie jestem w sztafecie, więc trochę mnie poniosło – roześmiał się Naruto, pocierając sobie włosy na karku. Hinata uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało.   
– Stary, dlaczego to zawsze tobie trafiają się takie laseczki? – Kiba, nie zważając na to, że swoimi słowami wywołał zakłopotanie u dziewczyny, klepnął przyjaciela w plecy.  
– Bo kiedyś zostanę mistrzem olimpijskim! – Naruto oddał mu z nawiązką. Kiba, cofając się przed kolejnym niby-ciosem, potrącił idącego właśnie do wejścia studenta.  
– Oo... Sorki – wymamrotał i odsunął się od wyglądającego jak chmura gradowa „kolegi” z roku.  
– Cześć, Sasuke – Naruto uśmiechnął się, a po chwili jego spojrzenie powędrowało za wzrokiem chłopaka, który uparcie wpatrywał się teraz w Hinatę, siedzącą w jego kurtce. Po chwili Sasuke rzucił mu tylko spojrzenie typu: „co to ma, kurwa, znaczyć”, odwrócił się i wszedł zdecydowanym krokiem do budynku. Naruto, udając, że musi do toalety, zostawił towarzystwo i pobiegł za nim.  
– Draniu, czekaj! – Dogonił go zdyszany na schodach. A niech go cholera, że też musiał narzucić takie tempo. – Oficjalnie jestem w sztafecie. Jest już ogłoszenie – pochwalił się w końcu.  
Sasuke spojrzał na niego ponuro.  
– Zapomniałeś kurtki – rzucił zgryźliwie. Nie dość, że był w podłym humorze, to jeszcze jego chłopak zachowywał się jak jakiś cholernie przesadny dżentelmen w stosunku do kuzynki Neijego. Która swoją drogą na niego leciała. I chyba tylko on sam tego nie zauważał…  
– Wiem, wiem. – Naruto machnął ręką i wzruszył ramionami. – Później odbiorę.  
– A możesz mi wytłumaczyć, dlaczego miała ją na sobie Hyuuga?   
– Omal jej nie zabiłem... – Sasuke zmrużył oczy powątpiewająco. – … no dobra, może nie „zabiłem”, ale to była moja wina, bo…  
– Dobra, nieważne – przerwał mu w pół zdania. Nie chciał, żeby jego zazdrość była tak oczywista. Co, rzecz jasna, nie znaczy, że takowej nie było. W końcu Uchiha, jeżeli już czegoś lub kogoś chciał, to nigdy się tym nie dzielił. – Rozmawiałem z Itachim – poinformował grobowym tonem, zmieniając temat.  
– I? – Naruto przypomniał sobie wczorajszą sytuację. Chciał wieczorem zadzwonić i pogadać na ten temat, ale w końcu zrezygnował z tego pomysłu. W końcu to był sprawa pomiędzy braćmi, powinni to załatwić między sobą.  
– Ta małpa go wykorzystuje. Spotykają się na serio – westchnął Sasuke. Wczoraj naprawdę starał się wymyślić jakieś logiczne argumenty, ale te, które przyszły mu do głowy, Itachi już znał i nic sobie z tego nie robił. Sasuke nie mieściło się w głowie, jak on może być tak głupi.   
– Co zrobisz? – spytał Naruto, patrząc na niego uważnie. Widać było, że Sasuke jest naprawdę zły. Nie dziwił mu się. Sprawa dotyczyła jego brata, najbliższej rodziny.  
– A co mogę zrobić? Przecież mu nie zabronię – burknął Sasuke, w myślach już widząc minę Itachiego, gdyby czegoś takiego spróbował. Mógłby obstawiać pół na pół między wybuchem śmiechu, a poważnym tonem, każącym mu się nie wtrącać w nie swoje sprawy. Choć pewnie najpierw nastąpiłoby to pierwsze, a potem drugie…  
– Może mu przejdzie? – wyraził nadzieję Naruto, który więcej niż „zgadzał się” ze swoim chłopakiem w kwestii Sakury.   
– Może. – Sasuke pchnął drzwi do sali wykładowej, w której było już tak gwarno, że dalsza rozmowa nie miała sensu, bo musieliby się przekrzykiwać.

Naruto przez pół dnia usiłował poprawić Sasuke humor, ale nie do końca przynosiło to pożądane rezultaty. Może dlatego, że nie było warunków do dłuższej rozmowy. Dopiero kiedy przed treningiem zeszli do szatni, dał mu do zrozumienia, żeby przebierał się jak najwolniej, bo chce z nim porozmawiać.   
– Idziesz? – Kiba, który wyjątkowo dzisiaj marudził, szturchnął go w ramię. Wyglądał, jakby miał ochotę pogadać i wyciągnąć go na piwo lub coś innego, byle z procentami. Shikamaru ostatnio mówił, że ich przyjaciel znów dostał kosza od którejś z kolei dziewczyny, po czym zadeklarował, że ma je wszystkie gdzieś. Taa, jasne…  
– Za chwilę. – Naruto pochylił się, udając, że szuka czegoś w szafce i tylko machnął mu ręką, żeby szedł sam. Potem do niego zadzwoni i jakoś się umówią.  
Kiba postał jeszcze chwilę, ale kiedy zobaczył, jak Naruto się guzdrze, zirytował się i wyszedł, tak jak większość osób, bo Kakashi już coś krzyczał.. Kiedy w końcu szatnia całkowicie opustoszała, Naruto podszedł do siedzącego na ławce Sasuke.  
– Jesteś dzisiaj strasznie spięty. – Położył ręce na jego ramionach i zaczął robić lekki masaż.   
– Źle spałem. – Chłopak przymknął oczy. Ten dotyk sprawiał mu przyjemność.   
– Mogę coś na to poradzić? – Niebieskie oczy zalśniły przekornie. Sasuke chwycił Naruto i przyciągnął do siebie.  
– Może tak… – udał, że się zastanawia, muskając nosem jego brzuch. Ten zaśmiał się i odsunął.  
– Łaskocze.  
– E tam… – Sasuke przyciągnął go z powrotem, tym razem prowokacyjnie chwytając zębami gumkę kąpielówek.   
Naruto westchnął i wsunął palce w czarne włosy.  
– Może tu zostaniemy? – Objął go mocniej. Naprawdę, w tym momencie Sasuke wystarczał mu do szczęścia. Jego dotyk, jego zapach, jego smak…   
– Mhm… – Ten podniósł się i popchnął go na przeciwległą ścianę. – Ciekawa propozycja. – Pocałował go. Nie miał w tym momencie ochoty dołączać do reszty grupy. Miał w nosie wszystkich, łącznie z Kakashim, którego głos docierał nawet do szatni.   
Naruto bezwiednie położył ręce na jego plecach, drapiąc je delikatnie.   
– Chcesz, żebym znowu wyglądał tak jak ostatnio? Ledwo co zeszło. – Sasuke zabrał jego dłonie i przytrzymał przy ścianie.  
– Mi się podobało… – Naruto odchylił głowę, wywołując w czarnych oczach coś na kształt pożądania. Och, gdyby mogli tu zostać sami… Gdyby tylko…   
\- Sasuke! Naruto!  
Obaj westchnęli, słysząc naprawdę donośny krzyk dobiegający z pływalni. To Kakashi ich wołał i chyba był naprawdę wściekły, biorąc pod uwagę przekleństwa, jakie za chwilę poleciały. – Jednak chyba musimy już iść.   
– Nie musimy…  
– A jak przyjdą po nas? – Naruto wyobraził sobie minę ich trenera, który zobaczyłby ich w takiej sytuacji. Sasuke chyba pomyślał o czymś podobnym, bo go puścił.   
– Ale nie myśl, że ci dzisiaj odpuszczę – szepnął mu do ucha, kiedy wychodzili z szatni.


	23. Chapter 23

Kiba chodził po pokoju w akademiku, wydeptując ścieżkę w podłodze. Co jakiś czas siadał to na krześle, to na łóżku, ale zaraz wstawał i kontynuował swoją wędrówkę. Myślał. A im dłużej myślał, tym dochodził do coraz dziwniejszych wniosków. Przez cały tydzień obserwował Naruto i był przekonany, że coś jest nie tak. Wydawał się jakiś taki zamyślony, czasami uśmiechał się do siebie bez powodu, ale najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że spędzał dużo czasu z tym cholernym Uchihą i najwyraźniej był z tego powodu zadowolony. Zadowolony!  
– Shikamaru, rusz tyłek i chodź, pogadamy z nim. – Kiba w końcu nie wytrzymał i spróbował ściągnąć z łóżka kolegę, który jednak nawet na chwilę nie oderwał wzroku od czytanej książki.   
– Daj mi spokój, to takie kłopotliwe – mruknął tylko i machnął ręką, jakby chciał odgonić natrętną muchę. Niestety, Kiba nie odpuścił, więc w końcu, po wielu próbach przekonywania słownego, a także ciągnięcia go za nogę, uznał, że jednak musi jakoś zareagować i podniósł się tak gwałtownie, że współlokator poleciał na swój tapczan, stojący po drugiej stronie małego pokoju w akademiku. – Nie lubię wtrącać się w czyjeś sprawy – wstał, rozprostowując kości i ziewając.   
– Ale nie uważasz, że to dziwne? – Kiba, który przez ten upadek uderzył głową w ścianę, teraz wstał i rozmasowywał bolące miejsce. Jednak nie zamierzał dać za wygraną. O co to, to nie. – Popatrz! Nienawidzili się, okej. Niby się coś wyjaśniło, okej. – Wyliczał na palcach podekscytowany. – Ale żeby nagle zaczęli spędzać ze sobą tyle czasu? To już nie jest normalne!   
– Daj spokój, przecież Naruto ma z nim dodatkowe treningi – westchnął zrezygnowany Shikamaru. Odłożył książkę i podszedł do okna, patrząc na zachmurzone niebo. Nie zamierzał dyskutować na temat Naruto i Sasuke z Kibą. Już od jakiegoś czasu miał swoje podejrzenia, a niedawno nabrał pewności, gdy zobaczył tę dwójkę razem w centrum handlowym. Stali przed sklepem ze sprzętem sportowym, a Naruto, jakby zupełnie nieświadomy tego, gdzie się znajdują, na krótką chwilę przytulił się do ramienia Sasuke. Postronny obserwator zapewne by tego nie zauważył, ale Shikamaru, czasem ku swojemu utrapieniu, potrafił dostrzegać najdrobniejsze szczegóły.   
– Wiem! – Kiba skoczył na równe nogi, a na jego twarz wypłynął cwany uśmieszek.   
– Co wiesz? – Shikamaru odwrócił się w jego stronę, starając się zachować obojętny wyraz twarzy.   
– Wiem, dlaczego Naruto spędza z Uchihą tak dużo czasu!   
– Wiesz? – Shikamaru uniósł brwi. Tak naprawdę nie podejrzewał, żeby przyjaciel mógł się czegokolwiek domyślić, bo jakby nie było, do tej pory Naruto z Sasuke kryli się dość dobrze, ale wolał go wypytać. – Więc słucham, dlaczego?  
– Chce go wykiwać i zgarnąć stypendium! – Kiba wyglądał jakby właśnie odkrył Amerykę. – Pozna jego słabe punkty i to wykorzysta – ciągnął, zadowolony z własnego geniuszu.  
Shikamaru tylko wywrócił oczami, jednak w środku odetchnął ulga. Co jak co, ale Kiba i sekret pasowali do siebie jak pięść do nosa. Zresztą, czym on się martwił. Przyjacielowi można postawić słup na środku chodnika, a on i tak w niego wejdzie, tłumacząc się, że przecież wcześniej tam nie stał. Nie żeby był głupi czy coś, ale zwykle jego głowę zaprzątało tak dużo nieistotnych rzeczy, że te, mające znaczenie, zazwyczaj mu umykały.   
– To co, idziesz ze mną do Naruto? – Kiba przewał te rozmyślania i stanął przed nim, oczekując odpowiedzi.  
– Nie mam czasu, jestem umówiony. – Shikamaru wyminął go i podszedł do szafy. Przez chwilę przeglądał jej zawartość, zastanawiając się, co ubrać na randkę z Temari, jednak doszedł do wniosku, że nie chce mu się przebierać, a to, co ma na sobie, ostatecznie ujdzie. – Twój chomik śpi w moim bucie. – Zdążył jeszcze zauważyć, zanim przymknął szafę.   
– Wiem, widziałem. Ciekawe, dlaczego zawsze wybiera twoje – zastanowił się Kiba, ale wziął zwierzaka i przeniósł go tam, gdzie było jego miejsce, czyli do akwarium.  
– Bo ja częściej zmieniam skarpetki? – wzruszył ramionami Shikamaru. To całe zoo w pokoju czasem działało mu na nerwy, ale jakoś się już tak przyzwyczaił do wspólnego, że przymykał na to oko.  
– Ej, chcesz mi powiedzieć, że moje buty śmierdzą? – Kiba skoczył jak oparzony. No okej, był trochę bałaganiarzem i potrafił przez kilka dni nie myć garnków z resztkami jedzenia, no ale o higienę to akurat dbał.  
– Poniekąd. – Shikamaru zdążył zrobić unik przed lecącym w jego stronę, spleśniałym już nieco pączkiem. Chwilę później ubrał kurtkę, rzucił krótkie: „cześć” i wyszedł z pokoju. Nie okłamał Kiby, naprawdę miał randkę, choć dopiero za dwie godziny. Teraz musiał załatwić inną i to, jak uznał, dość pilną sprawę.

– Kierowca raidowy, Naruto Uzumaki, wysuwa się na prowadzenie! – wrzeszczał Naruto, nie przejmując się zupełnie tym, że na liczniku ma sześćdziesiątkę, bo szybciej Sasuke nie pozwalał mu jechać po nierównej polnej drodze. Jego chłopak w końcu spełnił swoją obietnicę i dał mu prowadzić. Naruto co prawda próbował kilka razy dodać gazu, ale kiedy widział w lusterku zmrużone ciemne oczy i minę mówiącą: jeszcze raz, a do końca życie będziesz jeździł jako pasażer – rezygnował.   
– Uważaj, bo wjedziesz w krowi placek, a ręczę, że nie pojadę wtedy do myjni – Sasuke skwitował kolejny, niezbyt udany manewr.  
– Czyli że co, sam wyczyścisz? – odgryzł się Naruto. Wiedział, że trochę igra z ogniem takimi odzywkami, bo w każdej chwili naprawdę mógł wylądować na miejscu obok, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać.  
– Nie, słonko, ty to zrobisz – Sasuke uśmiechnął się złośliwie i oparł wygodnie, patrząc na drogę. Musiał przyznać, że Naruto radzi sobie coraz lepiej. No, może poza omijaniem niektórych rzeczy.  
– Sasuke, możemy w końcu wjechać do miasta? Już od tygodnia jeżdżę tylko po tych polach, nawet nie mogę nikomu zaimponować.  
– Jak to nie? O, zobacz, jest już pierwsza zainteresowana, patrzy na ciebie – Sasuke wskazał stojącą za ogrodzeniem krowę, która coś przeżuwała.  
– Bardzo śmieszne – Naruto tylko prychnął. Naprawdę miał dość polnych dróg. Tak, to każdy głupi potrafi. Co innego radzić sobie z ruchem ulicznym. Potrafił prowadzić, zmieniać biegi, więc ile jeszcze? Przecież, do cholery, dobrze mu szło.  
W końcu jednak Sasuke też to chyba zauważył, bo kiedy polną drogę zastąpiła szosa, a niewiele później minęli tabliczkę informująca, że oto właśnie wjechali z powrotem do miasta, to tylko westchnął cierpiętniczo.  
– Jedź – mruknął, mając tylko nadzieję, że nie pożałuje swojej decyzji i obejdzie się bez stłuczki. Albo czegoś gorszego.  
O dziwo, Naruto udało się pokonać drogę do domu Sasuke nie powodując większych szkód. Przynajmniej dla właściciela Hondy było to dziwne, bo sam Naruto wysiadł z samochodu z przekonaniem, że jednak jest świetnym kierowcą, tylko Sasuke się nie zna.  
Na podjeździe stał samochód Itachiego, tym razem jednak nie blokował wjazdu. To oczywiście znaczyło, że ten jest w domu. Sasuke otworzył drzwi rezydencji i rzucił kurtkę na wieszak. Niedawno urwał się w niej uchwyt, a nie bardzo miał kto przyszyć. Nie, żeby takie sytuacje nie zdarzały się wcześniej, zawsze jednak jakoś przekupywał brata, żeby się tym zajął. Itachi zwykle miękł, kiedy widział Sasuke nie bardzo wiedzącego, co ma zrobić z igłą i nitką. Jemu samemu też nie pasowała rola tymczasowej szwaczki, ale wolał nie narażać swojej młodszej wersji na samookaleczenie.  
Tym razem Itachiego nie było w kuchni. Sasuke pomyślał, że to dobrze, bo zamierzali napić się kawy i pouczyć na test z logiki, a biorąc pod uwagę talent Naruto do rozrzucania notatek dookoła siebie, taki duży stół zdecydowanie się przydawał. Test miał się co prawda odbyć dopiero za tydzień i Naruto mocno protestował przed wkuwaniem już teraz, jednak Sasuke swoimi własnymi metodami przekonał go, że warto się porządnie przygotować. Tym bardziej, że osoba, która otrzyma stypendium pływackie, nie może spaść poniżej pewnej średniej. Co akurat Sasuke raczej nie groziło, ale uparł się i już. Nie potrzebował tych pieniędzy, ale to wiązało się z pewnym prestiżem.  
– Rozpuszczalna z mle… – nie dokończył pytania, bo właśnie w tej chwili z salonu rozległ się czyjś śmiech. Tylko to… był śmiech dziewczyny.   
Tknięty złym przeczuciem wyszedł z kuchni i rozsunął drzwi do salonu. Stanął w przejściu, a Naruto wyjrzał mu przez ramię. W pokoju na kanapie siedzieli Itachi i Sakura, a na ekranie telewizora na wprost widać było chłopaka z dezodorantem w ręku, który najwyraźniej udawał gwiazdę rocka. Itachi show – przemknęło Naruto przez myśl, gdy przypomniał sobie płytę z takim napisem. Obserwował, co się dzieje na ekranie. Muzyka Boba Segera i brat Sasuke, robiący różne wygibasy. No, musiał przyznać, całkiem nieźle mu to wychodziło. Roześmiał się, kiedy nagranie dobiegło końca. To zaalarmowało siedząca parę.  
– O, Sasuke. – Itachi odwrócił głowę, a jego mina, która jeszcze przed chwilą wyrażała zadowolenie, zrzedła. – Miałeś wrócić później – stwierdził.   
– Co ona tu robi? – Chłopak odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie.   
– Jest moim gościem. – Itachi wstał. Nie podobał mu się ton brata. Bardzo mu się nie podobał. O ile wcześniej po prostu wyrażał swoją opinię, to teraz zachował się jak niewychowany gówniarz. Sakura, która przed momentem także się odwróciła, teraz utkwiła wzrok w podłodze.  
– To ja już pójdę – wymamrotała, splatając nerwowo ręce.  
– Nie. – Itachi chwycił ją za przegub dłoni. – To tak samo mój dom jak i Sasuke. Jak mu się nie podoba, to może pójść do swojego pokoju.  
– Świetnie! – Ten prychnął ze złością i odwrócił się z zamiarem wyjścia. – Widzę, że niektórzy tu zadowalają się resztkami – rzucił jeszcze pogardliwym tonem.  
Naruto dostrzegł, jak twarz Sakury blednie, a w oczach Itachiego pojawia się wyraz nieudawanego gniewu.   
– Tym razem przesadziłeś. Przeproś ja! – krzyknął.  
– Chyba kpisz! – Sasuke, chwytając zaskoczonego Naruto za rękaw, pociągnął go do wyjścia. Nie miał zamiaru ani chwili dłużej tu zostawać. Dobra, proszę bardzo, jeżeli jego brat ma zamiar marnować sobie życie, droga wolna. Ale w końcu tego pożałuje. I będzie mógł mieć pretensje tylko sam do siebie. Jego wybór.


	24. Chapter 24

Sasuke prowadził auto niekoniecznie zgodnie z przepisami, co Naruto co rusz kwitował prychnięciem.  
– No i czego prychasz? – Po którymś z kolei odgłosie wydobywającym się ni to z ust, ni to z nosa, Sasuke w końcu nie wytrzymał.   
– Ciągle mi dogryzasz, że jestem kiepskim kierowcą, a sam jedziesz jak daltonista. – Naruto odwrócił się w jego stronę i usiadł bokiem, podciągając nogę na siedzenie. Poprawił pas, bo zaczął niewygodnie wbijać mu się w szyję – Przejechałeś na czerwonym świetle – dodał w kwestii wyjaśnienia.  
Sasuke tylko wzruszył ramionami, postanawiając jednak bardziej skupić się na prowadzeniu auta. Był bardzo rozdrażniony i miał świadomość, że w stanie takiej nieuwagi łatwo o wypadek. A tego naprawdę by teraz nie chciał. Jeszcze jakby trafił na jakiegoś furiata, który wyleciałby na niego z gębą, mógłby nie wytrzymać i mu przywalić.   
– Tak w ogóle, wiem, że to wkurzające, ale odpuść. – Naruto złapał jego spojrzenie w lusterku.  
– Odpuść? – Sasuke naprawdę musiał być rozdrażniony, skoro nawet na niego warczał. – Tak w ogóle to siadaj po ludzku i zapnij porządnie ten pas.   
– Z Sakurą. Odpuść. – Naruto normalnie miałby w nosie jego rozkazy, ale teraz dla świętego spokoju wolał już wrócić do poprzedniej pozycji. Co prawda nie miał pojęcia, w czym to mu w ogóle przeszkadzało, przyczepił się chyba tylko dla zasady, ale nie chciał się teraz z nim kłócić.  
– Wiesz, kto jak kto, ale ty nie powinieneś tego mówić. – Sasuke pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową i zacisnął dłonie mocniej na kierownicy. – Już zapomniałeś, co ci zrobiła?   
– Nie, nie zapomniałem, ale…  
– A teraz wybrała sobie za cel mojego brata… – kontynuował, nie dając Naruto dojść do słowa.  
– Nie, zapo….  
– A Itachi chyba upadł na głowę, że się z nią zadaje… – ciągnął dalej, jakby chciał wyrzucić z siebie wszystko, co mu tylko przyszło na myśl.   
– Sasuke! – Naruto miał już dość ciągłego przerywania. – Dasz mi dokończyć?   
Sasuke tylko zmarszczył brwi, ale nic nie odpowiedział, co Naruto uznał za przyzwolenie.  
– Nie, nie zapomniałem, co zrobiła Sakura. Tylko że masz złe podejście. Może jak odpuścisz, sprawa sama się rozwiąże – zaproponował, ostrożnie dobierając słowa. Sasuke był strasznie uparty i jak sobie coś wmówił, to ciężko było go przekonać do zmiany zdania.   
– Co masz na myśli?  
– Sam mówiłeś, że twój brat zachowuje się jak dziecko. A wiesz co się dzieje, jak zabiera się dziecku zabawkę? – uśmiechnął się, przypominając sobie własne dzieciństwo i osiedlową piaskownicę. Często rozrabiał, więc dziadek Jirayia miał z nim mnóstwo problemów.  
– Wiem, tyle że on sam uznał, że to nie zabawa… – Sasuke westchnął. Może ten młotek miał jednak rację? Przecież jak będzie non stop atakował Itachiego, to ten w końcu pewnie zacznie robić mu na złość. Może faktycznie trzeba to przeczekać. Związki jego brata nigdy nie trwały długo.   
– Oj, to taka metafora.  
– Znasz takie słowo jak metafora? – Sasuke uniósł brwi, jakby w niedowierzaniu. Mimo, że sprawa była naprawdę poważna, nie mógł sobie odmówić drobnej złośliwości.   
– Czy ty masz mnie za idiotę? – Naruto zdenerwował się. To on próbuje znaleźć najlepsze rozwiązanie a, ten drań z niego kpi.   
– Żartowałem, już się tak nie naburmuszą. Poza tym wiem, o co ci chodzi z tą zabawką– Sasuke, chcąc nie chcąc, skrzywił się lekko, kiedy przypomniał sobie wydarzenie ze szkoły średniej.  
Wychowawcą jego klasy był wówczas Ebisu, facet oglądający się za co ładniejszą dziewczyną w szkole i ukrywający ten fakt pod okularami przeciwsłonecznymi. Ale mniejsza o jego zainteresowania, otóż ten nauczyciel miał dość specyficzne poczucie humoru. Swego czasu wprowadzono w szkołach nowy przedmiot: „Przystosowanie do życia w rodzinie”. W ramach tych zajęć w większości klas podzielono uczniów na pary i kazano opiekować się elektroniczną lalką, miało to uświadamiać nastolatków o konieczności zabezpieczenia się, a najlepiej w ogóle hamować popęd płciowy. Jednak, jak się okazało, wielu chłopaków potraktowało to wyzwanie z przymrużeniem oka, co rusz więc zdarzało się, że płacząca lalka zostawiana była sama sobie w męskiej toalecie, schowku na narzędzia czy – co zaryzykowano tylko raz i nikt nie miał odwagi więcej tego próbować – pod drzwiami gabinetu dyrektora z przypiętą karteczką: „Przygarnij Kropka”. Ebisu, chcąc uniknąć takich sytuacji w swojej klasie, wpadł na inny pomysł. Przez prawie miesiąc jego uczniowie chodzili do przedszkola i tam – pod okiem przedszkolanki oczywiście – zajmowali się maluchami. Sasuke do dziś wspomina to doświadczenie jako największy koszmar. Dzieciaki były krnąbrne, marudne i wredne. Dobrze pamiętał, że kiedy pewnego razu chciał zabrać swojemu podopiecznemu zabawkę, by ten w końcu położył się spać, tamten wyrwał mu z rąk samochodzik i – z niespodziewaną dla tak młodego wieku siłą – uderzył go nim w głowę. Krew co prawda się nie polała, ale dość pokaźny siniak utrzymywał się dość długo.   
– No więc, może najlepiej udawaj, że w ogóle cię to nie obchodzi. Sam zobaczy, jaka jest Sakura – stwierdził Naruto, zadowolony, że znalazł tak proste rozwiązanie.  
– A jeżeli nie?   
– To wtedy coś wymyślimy – uśmiechnął się szeroko do Sasuke. – Może pójdziemy gdzieś, w końcu jest sobota – zaproponował.  
– Zobaczymy – mruknął Sasuke w odpowiedzi, ale Naruto był pewien, że dostrzegł w lusterku coś na kształt uśmiechu.

Shikamaru, choć od zawsze twierdził, że mieszanie się w czyjeś sprawy jest zbyt kłopotliwe, tym razem uznał jednak, że musi pogadać z Naruto, zanim zjawi się u niego Kiba i zacznie wykładać mu swoje teorie. Nie zamierzał już dłużej ukrywać, że wie, co się święci i uznał za swój przyjacielski obowiązek poznać jego stanowisko w tej kwestii. Czy razem z Sasuke mają w planach ujawnić, co jest między nimi, czy wolą póki co się ukrywać. Jeżeli to drugie, to lepiej, żeby bardziej uważali na to, co robią. Już raz były na ich temat plotki i mimo iż większość ludzi zdawało sobie sprawę, że to nieprawda to i tak napsuły „co poniektórym” dużo krwi.   
Dotarł do drzwi prowadzących na klatkę schodową w bloku Naruto, kiedy właśnie wychodziła z niej jakaś grupka ludzi, dlatego nie musiał dzwonić domofonem. Starał się iść cicho, wiedział, że na tym samym piętrze mieszka babcia Temari, która nie patrzyła na niego zbyt przychylnie. Shikamaru swego czasu zastanawiał się, dlaczego jego dziewczyna mieszka w akademiku, a nie z rodziną. W końcu, delikatnie podpytując, poznał całą historię.   
Mama Temari, także absolwentka Akademii Wychowania Fizycznego, mając dwadzieścia sześć lat poznała jej ojca, jednak mieszkał setki kilometrów stąd. Mimo że był od niej sporo starszy, postanowiła za nim wyjechać. Nie znał szczegółów, wiedział tylko, że z tego związku najpierw przyszedł na świat Kankuro, którego nie miał okazji do tej pory poznać, potem właśnie Temari, a na końcu Gaara. Niestety, podczas porodu nastąpiły powikłania i mimo że lekarze starali się, jak mogli, udało im się uratować tylko noworodka. Matka, wtedy już trójki dzieci, zmarła, a ojciec załamał się, nie był już tym samym człowiekiem. Kilka lat później zmarł. Temari nie chciała za bardzo o tym mówić, ale z tonu jej wypowiedzi wywnioskował, że ojciec chyba obwiniał Gaarę za śmierć swojej żony, choć starał się tego nie okazywać.   
Kankuro i Gaara zadecydowali, że chcą się uczyć w szkole z internatem, a Temari wzięła do siebie ich babcia. Nie było łatwo, nowe miasto, zupełnie inni ludzie. Jednak jakoś się przyzwyczaiła. W końcu, kiedy dostała się na Akademię Wychowania Fizycznego wyprowadziła się do akademika, żeby – jak twierdziła – zaznać prawdziwego życia studenckiego. Ustaliły z babcią, że będzie ją często odwiedzać i pomagać. Shikamaru wcześniej zastanawiał się, jakim cudem Naruto nie wiedział, że jego sąsiadka jest rodziną Temari, ale on przecież wprowadził się do tego mieszkania dosłownie dzień przed rozpoczęciem pierwszego roku, a jej już wtedy tam nie było.   
Shikamaru, będąc już na czwartym piętrze, przemknął bezszelestnie korytarzem i zapukał do drzwi. Najpierw bardzo cicho, potem odrobinę głośniej. Zagryzł wargę, zastanawiając się, czy czasami nie wybrał sobie nieodpowiedniej pory. Był pewien, że Naruto jest w środku i to razem z Sasuke, ale może nie chcieli, żeby im przeszkadzać. Choć bardzo prawdopodobne, że po prostu nie usłyszeli pukania. Shikamaru nie chciał walić w drzwi, żeby nie wywabić nikogo z sąsiadów, a tak konkretnie jednej osoby, więc w końcu nacisnął dzwonek, który niestety tez był bardzo głośny i irytujący.   
Naruto właśnie zamierzał się przebrać i stojąc z głową w szafie wybierał koszulkę z najlepszym według niego napisem, kiedy usłyszał dzwonek. Spojrzał zdziwiony na Sasuke, ale po chwili wzruszył ramionami i podszedł do drzwi. Wyjrzał przez wizjer. Cholera, Shikamaru – przełknął nerwowo ślinę. Nie uśmiechało mu się, żeby akurat on zobaczył Sasuke w jego pokoju, bo zaraz by się wszystkiego domyślił. Jego przyjaciel był zazwyczaj wkurzająco spostrzegawczy, mało co dało się przed nim ukryć. Na szczęście był też dyskretny, dlatego Naruto zdecydował się mu otworzyć.  
– Schowaj się do szafy – wyszeptał w stronę Sasuke, dając mu znaki ręką.  
Ten tylko popukał się palcem w czoło, dając mu do zrozumienia, że chyba upadł na głowę, jeżeli sądzi, że on będzie się gdziekolwiek chował. Naruto musiał więc użyć wszelkich możliwych argumentów, od gróźb począwszy, na ciekawych obietnicach skończywszy, żeby ostatecznie łaskawie raczył poczekać chwilę w łazience. Dopiero wtedy otworzył drzwi.  
– O, cześć Shikamaru! – Udał zaskoczenie i radość z jego wizyty, jednocześnie masując ręką włosy na karku, co już na pierwszy rzut oka zdradzało zdenerwowanie.  
– Dłużej się nie dało? – Shikamaru szybko wszedł do środka. Uff, tym razem mu się udało. – Wiesz, że naprzeciwko ciebie mieszka babka Temari? Wiesz, jakie spotkanie z nią byłoby kłopotliwe? – zaczął zrzędzić.  
– Wiem. Próbowała mnie z nią swatać – roześmiał się Naruto, po chwili zatykając sobie ręka usta. Chyba nie powinien był tego mówić. – To znaczy… No wiesz…  
– To już rozumiem, dlaczego mnie nie lubi. – Shikamaru przewrócił oczami, nic sobie nie robiąc ze zmieszania przyjaciela.  
– Nie, to nie to. – Naruto pokręcił głową, przypominając sobie spotkanie na klatce jakiś czas temu. – Ona tylko uważa cię za satanistę.  
– Taaa, no to pięknie – mruknął Shikamaru i wszedł dalej, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniach. – A tak w ogóle to gdzie schowałeś Sasuke? – Nagle zmienił temat, czym prawie przyprawił Naruto o atak serca.  
– Że… Że co? O czym ty w ogóle gadasz? – Zaczął machać rękami, chcąc usilnie zaprzeczyć, co jednak przyniosło dokładnie odwrotny efekt. Jego twarz, która w jednej sekundzie nabrała kolorów i głupia mina zdradzały go od razu. Shikamaru uznał, że Naruto zdecydowanie powinien popracować nad ekspresją w sytuacjach stresowych, bo dało się z niego czytać jak z otwartej książki. W żadnym wypadku nie nadawałby się na szpiega.  
– Na parkingu stoi jego samochód, a na wieszaku wisi jego kurtka – wyjaśnił i wzniósł oczy do sufitu. Przecież każdy głupi by to zauważył. – Jak chcecie się ukrywać, to warto zwracać uwagę na szczegóły – dodał.  
– Że niby my? Ale…  
– Dobra, młotku, daj spokój. – Drzwi od łazienki otworzyły się, ukazując sylwetkę Sasuke opierającą się o futrynę. – To był ostatni twój głupi pomysł, na który dałem się namówić.   
– Draniu… – Naruto tylko jęknął. I co on miał teraz powiedzieć przyjacielowi? Przecież gdyby nie miałby nic do ukrycia, nie chowałby nigdzie Sasuke, bo to już mówiło samo za siebie.   
– Wiecie, ja się nie wtrącam, to wasza sprawa – stwierdził Shikamaru, jakby na usprawiedliwienie. – Jednak jeżeli nie chcecie się ujawniać, lepiej pohamujcie się w niektórych miejscach.   
– Co zamierzasz zrobić z tą wiedzą? – Sasuke wyszedł z łazienki, patrząc uważnie na Shikamaru. Poprzednim zdaniem dobitnie dał do zrozumienia, że wie, co się między nimi dzieje. No cóż, ktoś prędzej czy później i tak by się domyślił.   
Shikamaru wzruszył ramionami i usiadł na krześle przy blacie kuchennym. Złożył ręce w piramidkę i myślał przez chwilę.  
– Po pierwsze, Naruto to mój przyjaciel i na pewno nie zrobiłbym niczego przeciwko niemu. Po drugie, to w ogóle nie jest moja sprawa i nie mieszałbym się w to gdyby nie Kiba… – zrobił sugestywną pauzę. – On już snuje różne teorie spiskowe, choć na razie jest z nimi daleko w lesie. Jednak ta wasza „nagła przyjaźń” już wzbudza duże zainteresowanie, więc po prostu uważajcie – znów wzruszył ramionami i podrapał się po głowie. Cholera, jak on nienawidził takich rozmów.   
– Jak się domyśliłeś? – Sasuke zmarszczył brwi. Owszem, wiedział, że Shikamaru był niemalże intelektualnym geniuszem, ale sam pomysł, że dwóch do tej pory heteroseksualnych facetów jest parą, był trochę mało prawdopodobny.  
– Jakby Naruto co chwilę nie gapił się na ciebie tym rozmaślonym wzrokiem, to może…  
– Że co?! Ja się wcale nie gapię! – wrzasnął Naruto, który nagle znów zrobił się cały czerwony. No też coś! Że on niby tak patrzył na tego drania? W życiu! Owszem, czasami na niego zerkał, wzdychał z przyjemności, gdy ten go całował, a nawet jęczał, gdy brał go do ust, ale nigdy w życiu nie miała żadnego maślanego wzroku! Co to, to nie! – Kłamiesz! – Wyciągnął oskarżycielski palec, zbliżając się do Shikamaru.  
– Jeżeli już, to trochę wyolbrzymiam. – Ten tylko podniósł ręce w obronnym geście. – A tak na serio, to wiecie… Centrum handlowe nie jest najlepszym miejscem na okazywanie sobie… Hmm… Nie wiem nawet jak to w waszym przypadku nazwać… – Shikamaru zastanowił się, ale żadne określenie poza „czułości” nie przyszło mu do głowy, ale za to jeszcze by oberwał. – No tak czy inaczej, widziałem was przed sklepem ze sprzętem pływackim.   
Sasuke i Naruto spojrzeli na siebie. Obaj wiedzieli o co chodzi. To był ten dzień, kiedy odwiedzili tę nową włoską pizzerię. Może faktycznie trochę za bardzo się wtedy rozluźnili…  
– W takim razie możemy liczyć na twoją dyskrecje? – Zapytał Sasuke, żeby się upewnić. Póki co było za wcześnie, żeby jakaś papla się o tym dowiedziała.  
– O to się nie martwcie – kiwnął głową Shikamaru. – Choć i tak nie pojmuję, jak to się stało. Wy dwaj razem… – Pokręcił głową z westchnięciem i wstał z krzesła. Musiał wracać do akademika, w końcu był umówiony z Temari, a ona nie znosił gdy się spóźniał. W ogóle dużo rzeczy nie uchodziło mu przy niej płazem, co było istną pożywką dla niezbyt wyszukanego poczucia humoru Kiby, który zawsze potem z niego kpił.  
– Ej, właśnie, Shikamaru! – zawołał Naruto, kiedy ten pożegnał się i ruszył w stronę drzwi. – Wybieramy się na piwo, może pójdziesz z nami?


	25. Chapter 25

– Nie mogę, jestem już umówiony z Temari. – Shikamaru pokręcił głową. Co prawda już od jakiegoś czasu chciał wyskoczyć gdzieś tylko z kumplami, ale jego dziewczyna była bardzo apodyktyczna i nawet nie chciała słuchać o żadnych „męskich wieczorach”. Kiba zawsze z tego powodu mu dokuczał, twierdził, że kompletnie dał się zdominować i w sumie miał trochę racji. Shikamaru westchnął. Zawsze, gdy obserwował relacje swoich rodziców, obiecywał sobie, że nie da się wcisnąć pod pantofel tak jak ojciec, a tu proszę… – Wiecie, jakie są baby. – Machnął ręką ze zrezygnowaniem.  
Naruto pokiwał głową. Od razu na myśl przyszła Sakura i jej zachowanie, kiedy byli razem. Też zawsze stawiała na swoim i zazwyczaj po prostu dostawała to, czego chciała. Naruto dopiero po pewnym czasie, kiedy już odchorował ten związek, zdał sobie sprawę, że tak było, bo on jej po prostu na to pozwalał. Ale no cóż… Był zakochany, a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało, więc chętnie ustępował jej w większości rzeczy. Z Sasuke było zupełnie inaczej… Jemu nie ustąpiłby choćby dla zasady. Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie. Byli rywalami i to się nie zmieniało nawet w najbardziej intymnych momentach.  
– Nie wiem, z czego ty się tak cieszysz, młotku. – Sasuke wzruszył ramionami. Chcą nie chcąc, przypomniał sobie te wszystkie sytuacje z początków zeszłego roku. Naruto chodził nieprzytomny i nie skupiał się wystarczająco na treningu. I ciągle gapił się na Sakurę jak cielę na malowane wrota. To jego zauroczenie naprawdę go wtedy irytowało. No zachowywał się jak zakochany kretyn, inaczej tego nazwać nie było można. Co prawda niektórzy uważali ich za bardzo ładną parę, ale Sasuke wiedział swoje. Dał się omotać i tyle. On sam w życiu nie dopuściłby, żeby jakaś dziewczyna wlazła mu na głowę. Nigdy do tej pory nie był w prawdziwym związku, nigdy też nic nikomu nie obiecywał. No dobra, obiecywał. Świetny seks, nic więcej.   
– Może faktycznie lepiej zostać gejem? – Shikamaru zastanowił się na głos. – Chociaż w sumie nie. Biorąc pod uwagę zachowanie takiego Kiby, czy choćby twoje, Naruto, to byłaby prawdziwa trauma – bardzo szybko się rozmyślił.   
– Coś ty powiedział?! – zareagował gwałtownie Naruto, marszcząc nos. Że niby jego zachowanie? A co z nim było nie tak?  
– Nic, nic! – Shikamaru podniósł ręce w geście obronnym, widząc morderczą intencję w spojrzeniu niebieskich oczu przyjaciela. – Tyle tylko, że czasem jesteście gorsi niż zaraza morowa – mruknął pod nosem. To była szczera prawda. Jeszcze w odosobnieniu dawka ich „świetnych pomysłów” była dopuszczalna, ale razem stanowili chodzącą katastrofę.   
Naruto burknął coś tylko się i spojrzał na Sasuke, który nawet nie stwarzał pozorów zachowania powagi. Opierał się tylko nonszalancko o stół i uśmiechał się ironicznie.  
– Ty też masz mi coś do powiedzenia? – zapytał, patrząc na niego spod byka.   
– Ja? Skąd. – Sasuke najwyraźniej nie zamierzał się na ten temat wypowiadać.   
Naruto prychnął. No co za drań! Mógłby stanąć w jego obronie, końcu byli razem. Powinien… Taa, powinien…. Sasuke chyba nigdy nie robił tego, co powinien, a tylko to, co chciał. I choć Naruto nie przyznałby tego głośno, to mu się chyba nawet podobało. W końcu oni nigdy nie byli i nie będą normalną parą. Bo kto normalny związałby się z takim draniem?!  
Chciał już coś powiedzieć na ten temat, ale nim zdążył otworzyć usta, rozległ się kolejny dzwonek do drzwi. Zdezorientowany spojrzał najpierw na Sasuke, potem na Shikamaru – jakby to oni mieli mu coś wyjaśnić – a dopiero na końcu przez wizjer.  
– To Kiba – poinformował zdumiony i po chwili otworzył drzwi. No to już było dziwne. Nagle każdy, ot tak, postanowił go odwiedzić? Zwykle zgadywali się najpierw przez telefon, niezapowiedziane wizyty były naprawdę rzadkością.   
– Cześć, Nar… Eee? – Kiba otworzył usta i stanął w przejściu z niezbyt inteligentną miną. Owszem, Naruto w jego własnym mieszkaniu był widokiem jak najbardziej oczywistym, ale co to robił Shikamaru, który ponoć miał być teraz na randce. I jeszcze Uchiha do kompletu. No to już w ogóle wprawiło go w konsternację. – A to co, jakieś tajne spotkanie? – Zmarszczył brwi i popatrzył z wyrzutem na swojego współlokatora, który bezczelnie go okłamał. Już on się z nim policzy!  
– Jasne – mruknął Sasuke. – Zastanawiamy się jak wyrzucić z reprezentacji Neji’ego, a zamiast tego wziąć ciebie.  
– Serio? – Kiba chyba nie dostrzegł kpiny w głosie, bo zaaferowany szybko wszedł do środka i zamknął drzwi.   
– A jak myślisz? – Sasuke spojrzał ironicznie i pokręcił głową. Może i Inuzuka był przyjacielem jego chłopaka, ale przede wszystkim był idiotą. – Oczywiście, że nie!   
– Nie dokuczaj mu. – Naruto stanął w obronie Kiby. – Shikamaru wpadł na chwilę, bo go prosiłem o notatki. A tak poza tym to właśnie chcieliśmy go namówić, potem zadzwonić do ciebie i pójść gdzieś razem – wymyślił na poczekaniu, również po to, żeby odegrać się na Sasuke za to, że wcześniej w ogóle nie zareagował. Doskonale przecież zdawał sobie sprawę, że ten wolałby wyjść tylko we dwójkę. Jednocześnie obiecał sobie niedawno, że będzie musiał popracować nad jego aspołecznością, więc dlaczego nie zacząć dzisiaj?  
– O, tak! – Kibie bardzo spodobał się ten pomysł. – Chodźmy do „Wyjścia”. Spotkałem po drodze Hinatę, mówiła, że idą tam dzisiaj z Nejim i Tenten.  
Sasuke, na dźwięk imienia Hinata, drgnął nerwowo, ale się nie odezwał.   
– Fajna laska się z tej Hyuugi zrobiła, szkoda, że leci na Naruto, a nie na mnie – ciągnął Kiba, nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na irytację ich jeszcze do niedawna wspólnego wroga. – A żebyście widzieli jej zdjęcie z podstawówki. Miała koszmarną fryzurę i wyglądała jak strach na wróble – roześmiał się.   
– Teraz wcale nie jest lepiej – warknął Sasuke, próbując uciąć temat. Nie miał ochoty na jakiekolwiek rozmowy o tej dziewczynie. Zresztą, znał ją dobrze, mieszkali przecież po sąsiedzku, więc pamiętał, jakim była kiedyś czupiradłem.  
– Co ty gadasz? – Kiba wytrzeszczył oczy. Nie miał pojęcia, jak ktoś mógł nie doceniać jej walorów. Nie dość, że bardzo ładna, to jeszcze miała chyba najlepsze cycki ze wszystkich dziewczyn na uczelni. – Co ty pedałem jesteś? – palnął, nie zdając sobie kompletnie sprawy, że trafił w sedno.  
Shikamaru wbił wzrok w sufit, jakby nagle zauważył tam coś bardzo interesującego, a Naruto dostał jakiś niezdrowych rumieńców, jednak Kiba tego nie zauważył, ponieważ w obecnej chwili całą jego uwagę zaabsorbował wściekły wyraz twarzy Sasuke.  
– Ups… – Przełknął nerwowo ślinę. – Ja… Eee… Żartowałem.   
Zrobił krok do tyłu, ale dalej były już tylko drzwi. Wymacał za plecami klamkę.  
– Dajcie spokój! – Shikamaru w końcu uznał, że wypada zainterweniować. A dokładnie w momencie, kiedy Sasuke zbliżył się do Kiby na bliżej niż dwa kroki. Trzeba było ratować przyjaciela. – Jesteście strasznie kłopotliwi, wyluzujcie… – Podrapał się po głowie. Cholera, oj będzie z nimi trochę problemów. Westchnął zrezygnowany. Za jakie grzechy to właśnie on musiał się o nich pierwszy dowiedzieć?  
Sasuke w końcu też dał sobie spokój, bo posłał Kibie jeszcze jedno groźne spojrzenie i odwrócił się od niego. Naruto odetchnął z ulga. No cóż, na pewno kiedyś powie o nich przyjacielowi, ale jeszcze nie teraz. Póki co lepiej, żeby ich związek pozostał tajemnicą, tym bardziej, że spotykali się przecież od niedawna i nie wiadomo, jak to wszystko będzie dalej wyglądało. Tak naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, jak zareagowałby Sasuke, gdyby to, co jest między nimi, się wydało. On przecież zawsze dbał o swoją reputację. Naruto usilnie próbował odepchnąć od siebie myśl, że Sasuke mógłby się wszystkiego wyprzeć. Ludzie potrafią być naprawdę okrutni dla kogoś, kto jest choć trochę inny. Naruto nie znał nikogo z Akademii poza Saiem, kto zupełnie otwarcie przyznawał sie do odmiennej orientacji seksualnej. Zresztą, pamiętał też te śmiechy i gwizdy na początku roku, kiedy odegrał swoje przedstawienie. Wtedy odczuwał satysfakcję z udanego planu, bo tak naprawdę wiedział, że to wszystko fikcja, ale teraz… Teraz niezrozumienie otoczenia mogło zranić zarówno jego, jak i – już tak bardzo mu bliskiego – Sasuke. Poza tym byli jeszcze jego rodzice. Czy zrozumieliby? Naruto szczerze w to wątpił. Który ojciec chodził dumny jak paw, gdy dowiadywał się, że jego syn jest gejem? Naruto nie znał takiego przypadku. Co prawda nie znał też rodziców Sasuke, ale coś podpowiadało mu, że ten nie miałby z nimi łatwej przeprawy.   
– Wiecie co, może faktycznie chodźmy do „Wyjścia”. Nie ma jak zimne piwo na rozluźnienie atmosfery – zaproponował Shikamaru po chwili niezręcznej ciszy. – Zadzwonię do Temari, nie powinna mieć nic przeciwko, w końcu będzie tam Tenten.  
– Masz rację! – Naruto wyraźnie się ożywił. – Sasuke? Kiba? – Posłał im pytające spojrzenie.  
– Ja zawsze chętny! – Kiba wyszczerzył się po swojemu. Już myślał, że wynudzi się w piątkowy wieczór w akademiku, a tu proszę. Szykowała się porządna impreza.  
Sasuke tylko kiwnął głową, ale chwilę później, kiedy już założyli kurtki i wychodzili, złapał Naruto za nadgarstek i cofnął do przedpokoju. Widział jego minę chwilę wcześniej i miał pewne przypuszczenia, nad czym się tak zastanawiał. Ten kretyn Inuzuka użył słowa pedał i to chyba trochę wytrąciło go z równowagi.  
– Naprawdę masz jakieś wątpliwości? – szepnął mu do ucha i musnął ustami jasne kosmyki. – Pamiętaj, że… – zawahał się i nie dokończył, bo usłyszał ponaglające krzyki z korytarza. Westchnął z irytacją i zablokował drzwi nogą. Czy oni zawsze musieli przeszkadzać? Przyciągnął Naruto bliżej i wplatając palce w jego włosy, pocałował go. I to tak, żeby raz na zawsze wybić mu z głowy wszystkie głupie myśli.  
Klub „Wyjście Ewakuacyjne” nie cieszył się zbytnią popularnością wśród mieszkańców miasta, głównie dlatego, że był oddalony spory kawałek drogi od centrum, jednak usytuowany niedaleko akademików, nadawał się idealnie na miejsce spotkań braci studenckiej, a już na pewno tej części, która lubiła imprezy we własnym gronie.   
Sasuke, jako że nie mógł oczywiście wracać samochodem po alkoholu, zostawił Hondę pod blokiem Naruto. I tak zamierzał u niego spać, więc tak było najwygodniej. Kiba zaczął narzekać, że mógłby ich zawieźć i zaparkować pod akademikiem, ale wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie, żeby zamknąć mu usta.  
Pogoda nie zachęcała do spacerów, więc w końcu uznali, że pojadą autobusem. Sasuke skrzywił się, bo nie korzystał z tego typu środków transportu, ale napotykając wzrok Naruto, powstrzymał się od komentarza. Niech już będzie. Ten jeden raz może się poświęcić. Shikamaru, który właśnie skończył rozmawiać przez telefonu, mruknął tylko, że Temari dołączy do nich już na miejscu. W końcu mieszkała w akademiku i dojście do klubu zajmowało jej w najgorszym wypadku pięć minut.   
Mieli szczęście, bo dosłownie chwilę po tym, jak dotarli na przystanek, podjechała „ósemka”, którą mogli dojechać bezpośrednio pod samą uczelnie. Niestety, była ona prawie do granic możliwości wypchana ludźmi.  
– Cholera – jęknął Naruto. Strasznie nie lubił tłoku w autobusach, dlatego kiedy tylko mógł, jeździł na zajęcia rowerem. Spojrzał na Sasuke, którego mina wyrażała coś w rodzaju: „chyba sobie kpicie”.  
– To może jednak pójdziemy pieszo? – zaproponował Naruto, patrząc sceptycznie na jakąś starszą babę, która awanturowała się o miejsce siedzące..   
– Daj spokój, przeżyjesz. – Kiba już stał na stopniu, a Shikamaru przepychał się do automatu z biletami. – No właźcie, bo zaraz zamkną się drzwi.  
Ostatecznie chyba pierwsze krople deszczu zachęciły ich do podróży w tym tłoku. Co, jak się potem okazało, nie było dla Sasuke takie najgorsze, bo w tłumie, popychany z każdej strony, był tak blisko Naruto, że praktycznie czuł jego oddech na swojej szyi.  
Klub, do którego przed chwilą weszli, składał się z dwóch sal. W pierwszej, znacznie większej, mieścił się bar z kilkoma wysokimi krzesłami, stół bilardowy i kilka boksów w kształcie beczek. Na jednej ze ścian umieszczona była tarcza do gry w darta, jednak w taki sposób, aby rzucający nie przeszkadzali pozostałym. Było tu dość jasno i głośno. Do drugiej sali wchodziło się po trzech schodkach. Jej wystrój stanowiły dość spore, wysokie boksy. Większość z nich była prostokątna, ale w rogu znajdował się też okrągły, chyba największy ze wszystkich. W tym właśnie miejscu siedzieli już Temari, Tenten, Hinata, Neji oraz Ino. Temari pomachała przywołując i wszyscy przesunęli się, aby zrobić miejsce nowoprzybyłym. Ino starała się tak manewrować, żeby Sasuke usiadł obok niej, ale ostatecznie ulokował się tam Kiba, potem Naruto i dopiero na samym brzegu on. Shikamaru usiadł z drugiej strony, przy Temari.  
Nikt nie skomentował głośno obecności Sasuke, choć niewątpliwie było to zaskoczenie, bo rzadko z kimś gdzieś wychodził. Choć w sumie na ostatniej imprezie w akademiku też był, więc może zmienił nastawienie. Tak, czy inaczej, ktoś musiał iść po alkohol, a że właśnie Sasuke siedział na samym brzegu, zaoferował się, a zaraz za nim poszedł Naruto, bo pięciu pełnych pokali piwa w dwóch rękach nawet on by nie przyniósł.   
– Wiesz, że tu robią pizzę? – Naruto wyjrzał mu przez ramię, kiedy stali w kolejce do baru. Było sporo ludzi, więc barmanki miały pełne ręce roboty.  
– Głodny jesteś? – Sasuke odwrócił się do niego i oparł się łokciami o blat. Ktoś przed nimi zamówił jakieś wymyślne drinki, więc musieli chwilę poczekać.  
– W sumie to nie. – Naruto wzruszył ramionami, rozglądając się po lokalu. – Tak tylko mówię.  
Sasuke, który przesunął się właśnie na początek kolejki, złożył zamówienie.  
– A ja to nawet miałbym na coś ochotę… – szepnął sugestywnie i z satysfakcją zauważył, że Naruto przełyka ciężko ślinę, a po chwili bezwiednie oblizuje wargę. Chyba ta sytuacja w autobusie zadziałała na nich obu... – Ale to później… – dodał, wciskając mu w ręce dwa kufle, które przed chwilą postawiła na blacie barmanka. Sam wziął pozostałe trzy i ruszył do stolika.


	26. Chapter 26

To było dopiero trzecie piwo, a Naruto już czuł, jak alkohol zaczyna uderzać mu do głowy. Wokół panował przyjemny półmrok, z głośników sączyła się muzyka uzupełniana co rusz krzykami grających w bilard w sąsiedniej sali, a dodatkowo jeszcze bliskość Sasuke robiła swoje. No właśnie… Bliskość Sasuke. Jego cichy głos, kiedy coś do niego mówił, jego dotyk, niby przypadkowy, ale nie do końca, jego zapach… Naruto czuł się niemalże odurzony…  
– To co, kto idzie po następną kolejkę? – Kiba wstał i wzniósł do góry pusty kufel, czekając, aż ktoś do niego dołączy.   
– Ja. – Naruto przechylił się i wypił na raz resztę trunku. Uśmiechał się przy tym, jakby cały świat dzisiaj należał do niego. Ale gdyby się nad tym dłużej zastanowić, to chyba już dawno nie był tak szczęśliwy. Nie dość, że siedział tu z przyjaciółmi, to jeszcze miał przy sobie Sasuke. Jego Sasuke. I choć w tym momencie nie mógł zrobić tego, czego pragnął najbardziej, bo raczej całowanie go na oczach przyjaciół wprawiłoby ich w najlepszym razie w lekką konsternację, to jednak czuł te feromony. No nie było sensu już zaprzeczać. Wpadł po uszy.  
– Ty lepiej siedź na tyłku – szepnął mu do ucha Sasuke i pociągnął go z powrotem na kanapę. – Shikamaru z tobą pójdzie – zwrócił się do Kiby, nic sobie nie robiąc ze zbulwersowanego spojrzenia Temari, której też już alkohol lekko uderzył do głowy i nie chciała wypuścić z rąk swojego chłopaka. Lub też swojej ofiary – jak mawiał czasami Kiba, oczywiście wyłącznie wtedy, gdy dziewczyny jego współlokatora nie było w pobliżu. Raczej wolał jej nie podpaść…  
– Same problemy z wami – westchnął Shikamaru, przewracając oczami, ale ostatecznie wstał i poszedł do baru.   
Sasuke, zadowolony z siebie i pod pretekstem szukania czegoś w kieszeni swojej kurtki, którą zamiast na wieszak rzucił na oparcie boksu, odwrócił się do Naruto, praktycznie przykładając usta do jego ucha.  
– Coś ci to przypomina? – wyszeptał, powodując u niego dreszcz przyjemności przebiegający wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Uśmiechnął się, mimo półmroku zauważając, jak na skutek gęsiej skórki jasne włoski na rękach się uniosły.   
Naruto, z początku zaskoczony, po chwili pokręcił głową i uśmiechnął się. Zrozumiał….  
– Nie do końca – mruknął niemalże niesłyszalnie. – Wtedy byliśmy sami – dodał, napotykając spojrzenie czarnych, błyszczących oczu, które wpatrywały się w niego intensywnie. Zbyt intensywnie. Naprawdę, czy on musiał tak na niego patrzeć? Zrobiło mu się gorąco i odruchowo odgarnął jasne kosmyki, które notorycznie wpadały mu do oczu. Cholera, dlaczego ten drań tak na niego działał nawet w towarzystwie? Chyba alkohol w organizmie i Sasuke w pobliżu stanowiły mieszankę wybuchową, zbyt niebezpieczną, by stosować ją wśród znajomych.  
– Nie możemy… Nie teraz – wymamrotał, gdy ocknął się z ogarniającego go uczucia przyjemności i choć niechętnie, to odsunął się nieco. Zerknął na pozostałych, ale chyba nikt nie zauważył ich małej konfrontacji.  
– Przecież nic nie robię… – Sasuke uśmiechnął się sugestywnie. Lubił doprowadzać Naruto do takiego stanu i w tym momencie nie przerażał go nawet fakt, że ktoś może coś zauważyć. Zresztą, towarzystwo chyba zbyt dobrze się bawiło, by zwracać uwagę na takie drobiazgi.  
– Sasuke… – Naruto poczuł jak ten ściska pod stołem jego rękę. Nie, żeby go to zabolało, wręcz przeciwnie, w tym wszystkim był jakiś nie do końca wytłumaczalny erotyzm.  
Pamiętał, jak kiedyś znalazł w pokoju Sakury czasopismo dla kobiet, w którym jacyś eksperci wyjaśniali, dlaczego niektórzy ludzie uwielbiają seks w miejscach publicznych. W życiu by się nie przyznał, że coś takiego czytał, nawet teraz wstydził się własnych myśli, tym bardziej, że przecież jego i Sasuke nie łączyły jeszcze takie relacje, ale tak czy inaczej, teraźniejsza sytuacja budziła skojarzenia z tamtym artykułem. I to było takie…  
– No to chlup… – Kiba postawił przed nimi pokale z przepisową pianą na dwa palce, nieświadomie przerywając tym samym ich flirt, bo musieli się trochę odsunąć, żeby przepuścić go na miejsce.

Hinata, mimo że tego dnia nie miała ochoty nigdzie wychodzić, teraz mogła tylko dziękować w duchu Tenten, która, nie bawiąc się w żadne ceregiele, po prostu zmusiła ją do założenia czegoś ładnego i wyciągnęła z domu, tłumacząc, że wyjście do ludzi na pewno dobrze jej zrobi. I miała rację. Zrobiło! Gdy tylko Hinata zobaczyła, kto przyszedł do klubu razem z Kibą i Shikamaru, prawie zachłysnęła się własnym oddechem. Serce zamarło jej na kilka sekund, a potem zaczęło bić jak oszalałe. I tak zupełnie nagle cały wieczór nabrał zupełnie innych barw. Naruto! On tu naprawdę był, siedzieli przy jednym stoliku. Co prawda w pewnym oddaleniu, ale praktycznie na wprost siebie. Widziała, jak rozmawia, jak się śmieje, jak czasami oblizuje usta po upiciu dużego łyka piwa… Na coś takiego mogłaby patrzeć godzinami. Oczywiście starała się to robić dyskretnie, ale jej wzrok ciągle na niego uciekał. Żałowała, że nie jest na miejscu Sasuke. Naruto, żeby z nim rozmawiać musiał się do niego przysunąć i mówić wprost do ucha, bo siedzący obok Kiba wydzierał się w niebogłosy i zagłuszał prawie wszystkich.  
– Pogadaj z nim. – Prawie podskoczyła, gdy usłyszała obok głos kuzyna. Odwróciła głowę i pojrzała na niego zdziwiona, ale on tylko ruchem głowy wskazał Naruto.  
– Nie chcę przeszkadzać. – Zaczerwieniła się, choć przy takim świetle i tak nikt nie był w stanie tego zauważyć. Nie wyobrażała sobie, żeby miała teraz podejść do Naruto i powiedzieć mu… No właściwie co miałby mu powiedzieć? Podobał jej się, lubiła w nim praktycznie wszystko, a na jego widok zawsze dostawała wypieków. Tak, zakochała się już dawno temu, ale nie ośmieliłaby się…  
– Daj spokój, mam dość patrzenia jak się męczysz – westchnął zniecierpliwiony Neji. Co jak co, ale czuł się odpowiedzialny za Hinatę, była jego młodszą kuzynką, wychowywali się razem. Zawsze była chorobliwie nieśmiała, a kiedy w grę wchodził chłopak, na którego widok dostawała niemalże zawału serca, sprawa była po prostu beznadziejna. Jedyna szansa była w tym, że teraz, jak trochę wypiła, uda jej się przy nim sklecić zdanie. – No idź, ja zajmę czymś Sasuke – zachęcił ją, podnosząc się z miejsca.  
– Neji, nie! – Hinata w ostatnim momencie chwyciła go za rękaw. Była autentycznie przerażona tym, że to ona pierwsza miałaby do niego podejść i zagadać. – Nie jestem jeszcze gotowa – powiedziała i odetchnęła z ulgą, siadając z powrotem na swoje miejsce.   
Neji tylko przewrócił oczami. Jak to nadal będzie szło w takim tempie, to zagada do niego, jak ten będzie miał czterdziestkę na karku, żonę i trójkę dzieci. Może wtedy się zdecyduje.  
– Wiecie co, mam pomysł! – Kiba gwałtownie wstał, omal nie wylewając swojego piwa. Teraz czekał, aż wszyscy zwrócą na niego wzrok. – Chodźmy na nasz basen – wyjawił w końcu swój plan. Uśmiechał się przy tym szeroko, jakby to był najbardziej genialny pomysł, na jaki można było wpaść.  
– Jasne – prychnęła Ino. – Może od razu włamiemy się do gabinetu Tsunade – dodała ironicznie, zarzucając blond grzywką.   
Kiba zapatrzył się przez chwilę na jej włosy, ale po chwili wrócił do przerwanego wątku.  
– Shikamaru ma klucze – uśmiechnął się przebiegle, wskazując na przyjaciela palcem.   
– Zapomnij! – Shikamaru pokręcił głową i podniósł ręce w obronnym geście. Nie zamierzał ryzykować wpuszczania nie do końca trzeźwe towarzystwa na teren akademickiej pływalni. Owszem, miał klucz, doczepiony do swoich własnych, Kakashi mu kiedyś zostawił w ramach nadprogramowych treningów, licząc – jak to mówił – na jego rozsądek. A Shikamaru był rozsądny, nawet po kilku piwach.  
– No nie pękaj, chodźmy! – Kibę poparła Tenten. Fajnie było od czasu do czasu zrobić coś szalonego. Niestety, odkąd zaczęła spotykać się z Nejim, wszystkie nie do końca legalne rzeczy poszły w odstawkę, bo on był strasznie zasadniczy. Nie, żeby się z nim nudziła, ale co było złego w małym szaleństwie od czasu do czasu…  
– Nie – wtrącił niespodzianie Sasuke. – Przed nami mistrzostwa, bez głupstw! – Wstał i informując Naruto, że zaraz wróci, skinął na Shikamaru, żeby poszedł za nim do baru.

– Co jest? – Shikamaru usiadł na jednym z wysokich stołków przy barze. Westchnął i przewrócił oczami, widząc, jak dwie barmanki ciągle zerkają na Sasuke. Parsknął, gdy jedna z nich tak się zagapiła, że w pewnym momencie przelała jakiemuś klientowi piwo i musiała chwycić za szmatę, żeby powycierać swoje stanowisko pracy.  
– Nic, chcę postawić ci piwo – stwierdził lekkim tonem Sasuke, zamawiając dwa kufle. Nie zwracał najmniejszej uwagi na barmanki, powodując u niech chyba lekką frustrację, bo rzuciły Shikamaru spojrzenie spod byka, jakby to on był wszystkie winien.  
– Ta, jasne. A tak serio? – spytał. Słynny na całą uczelnię Uchiha ot tak nie stawiał nikomu alkoholu, no chyba że dziewczynom, które chciał zaciągnąć do łóżka. Choć w obliczu ostatnich wydarzeń to już chyba nie było aktualne…   
– Zagramy? – Sasuke wskazał pusty stół bilardowy w rogu sali. Było jeszcze dość wcześnie, więc większość osób siedziała w boksach, wychodząc z nich tylko co jakiś czas po drinki.  
– Czemu nie. – Shikamaru czuł, że kroi się coś grubszego, ale mimo że wcale nie był tym zachwycony, postanowił nie utrudniać. Sasuke ewidentnie coś od niego chciał. I miał wrażenie, że będą z tego problemy.  
– Moje połówki – poinformował Sasuke, kiedy dwie różnobarwne bile wpadły, zapewniając mu przewagę. Grał w bilard od dziecka. Kiedy miał może siedem lat Itachi zabrał go klubu i nauczył wszystkiego, co sam upotrafił. A potem… Potem zwyczajnie wciągnęła go ta na pozór nudna gra.  
Shikamaru wzruszył ramionami, jemu było wszystko jedno. Znał zasady, ale prawda była taka, że pierwszy raz trzymał kij do bilarda w rękach. Wycelował, ale nie trafił. Sasuke, chwycił piwo, biorąc kilka łyków. Wbił kolejną, a potem jeszcze trzy następne. Shikamaru w swojej turze znów chybił.  
– Dobra – westchnął, odkładając kij na bok. Nie miał zamiaru dalej tego ciągnąć. – O co chodzi?  
– Daj mi klucze na basen. – Sasuke odłożył kufel na stolik obok. Uznał, że w końcu musi powiedzieć wprost, o co chodzi, bo Shikamaru najwyraźniej znudził się już grą.  
– Klucze? Przecież przed chwilą sam…  
– Nie chcę iść tam w dziesięć osób – powiedział spokojnie, znów przymierzając się do strzału. Kolejna bila trafiła idealnie w otwór.  
– Chcesz iść z Naruto. – Shikamaru zrobił ponurą minę. No tego się po nim nie spodziewał. – Przecież tam są kamery.  
– Tylko w wejściu, byłem już tam kiedyś z bratem i jego kumplem. – Tym razem Sasuke spudłował, trafiając jednocześnie pełną bilę. – Twój punkt – stwierdził.  
Shikamaru upił swoje piwo, ale nie wziął nawet do ręki kija.   
– A co, jak was złapią? Pomyślałeś o tym? – starał się przemówić mu do rozumu. W końcu to był Uchiha. On nie miewał raczej tak idiotycznych pomysłów.  
– Nie złapią. A jeżeli martwisz się o klucze, to w razie czego powiem, że ukradłem.  
– Nie poznaję cię. – Shikamaru dopił swoje piwo. – Ale okej, mam nadzieję, że wiesz co robisz. – Odpiął i rzucił na zielone płótno stołu dwa klucze. Jeden od zamka dolnego, drugi od patentu. – Nie naraź niepotrzebnie Naruto – ostrzegł go tylko i odszedł w stronę mniejszej sali.  
Naruto od pewnego czasu wiercił się niespokojnie na swoim miejscu. Zastanawiał się, gdzie zniknął Sasuke razem z Shikamaru. Nie było ich już od dobrego kwadransa, jak nie dłużej. Nie no, na pewno było dłużej, bo Kiba już trzecie raz opowiadał ten sam kawał. Jakoś bez Sasuke nagle przestał się dobrze bawić, ale zamierzał ich szukać. O co to, to nie. To nie w jego stylu. Chyba.. No dobra… I tak skończyło mu się piwo. Wstał i ruszył w stronę większej sali, na schodach natykając się na Shikamaru.  
– Wybij mu to z głowy – usłyszał, kiedy się mijali, ale nie zdążył o nic zapytać, bo nim się obejrzał, przyjaciel już usadowił się obok Temari. Temari, która najwyraźniej była zła jak cholera, bo zdzieliła go torebką po głowie.   
Zdezorientowany Naruto zszedł i dobrą chwilę się rozglądał, zanim zauważył Sasuke siedzącego na skraju stołu bilardowego. Właśnie podeszła do niego jakaś rudowłosa kelnerka i wdzięczyła się, proponując chyba coś do picia, jednak on pokręcił głową odmownie. Mimo to dziewczyna nie ustępowała, wręcz przeciwnie, zachowywała się coraz śmielej, dotykając jego ramienia.  
W Naruto wstąpiła nagle jakaś dziwna odwaga, może to alkohol, może ambicja, ale nie... To była zazdrość! Mówiąc kolokwialnie, po prostu szlag go trafił na ten widok. Ruszył pewnym krokiem w ich stronę i zdecydowanym gestem odtrącił dłoń kelnerki.  
– Odczep się od mojego chłopaka – syknął jej do ucha. Był naprawdę zły.  
Dziewczyna najpierw zamrugała oczami, nie będąc pewna, czy dobrze usłyszała, a potem po prostu wybuchnęła śmiechem. Kręcąc głowa i mówiąc coś w stylu: „taa, oczywiście”, wróciła do baru, zabierając po drodze kilka pustych szklanek.  
Naruto odetchnął głęboko i chwycił piwo, które zostawił Shikamaru. Alkohol sprawił, że nie zastanawiał się teraz nad tym, czy przesadził. Poza tym Sasuke patrzył na niego w taki sposób…  
– Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś tak zaborczy – stwierdził w końcu, przysuwając się do niego. Zaimponował mu. Naprawdę nie spodziewał się tego po nim. – A wiesz, jak to się mówi – to jest to, co tygryski lubią najbardziej?  
– Tygryski, Sasuke, są mocno przereklamowane – Naruto uśmiechnął się do niego. – Na tygrysach się nie znam, mam raczej lisią naturę. I dlatego ty jeszcze nie wiesz, na co mnie stać. – Podszedł bliżej, nie wahając się już ani chwili. Miał w nosie, co pomyślą inni. Po prostu położył Sasuke rękę na karku, przyciągnął go do siebie i pocałował.


	27. Chapter 27

– No, to było... – Sasuke zastanowił się chwilę, patrząc w nienaturalnie błyszczące oczy Naruto, który zaledwie przed sekundą oderwał się od niego. – Nieoczekiwane – stwierdził, a na jego ustach pojawił się lekki uśmiech.  
– Tylko tyle? – Naruto szumiała mu w uszach, a adrenalina szalała, powodując niesamowite doznania.  
– Nie – mruknął Sasuke z lekkim rozbawieniem. – Tylko nie sądziłem, że stać cię na taki gest w miejscu publicznym – dodał, odwracając go w stronę baru, gdzie niezbyt delikatnie potraktowana rudowłosa kelnerka szeptała coś koleżance. Obie wpatrywały się w nich, nawet nie próbując zachować pozorów dyskrecji. Naruto, widząc to, nerwowo rozejrzał się po sali, ale nikt inny chyba nie zwrócił na nich uwagi. Mimo wszystko poczuł, jak robi mu się gorąco i wcale nie był pewien, czy to kwestia namiętnego pocałunku, czy ogarniającego go w tym momencie przerażenia. Pocałował Sasuke impulsywnie, zupełnie nie myśląc o konsekwencjach. Mógł sobie to tłumaczyć zazdrością, ale przecież byli wśród innych ludzi. Spojrzał niepewnie na Sasuke, ale ten tylko pokręcił głową i biorąc do ręki swój kufel, pociągnął go za sobą w stronę baru.  
– I jak, podobało się przedstawienie? – zapytał, stając bez cienia zakłopotania na twarzy przed kelnerkami i odstawiając na blat pustą szklankę.  
Naruto uniósł brwi i spojrzał na niego z niezrozumieniem, ale ten nie reagował.  
– Wołałabym być na jego miejscu… – Ruda kelnerka najwyraźniej nie miała skrupułów, jeżeli chodzi o podryw, zwłaszcza, że od samego początku nie ukrywała, iż Sasuke jej się podoba. – Jestem Karin – przedstawiła się, jak gdyby nigdy nic.  
– Świetnie, Karin, tylko widzisz… ¬– Sasuke pochylił się w jej stronę i uśmiechnął się czarująco. – Ja nie lubię nachalnych dziewczyn – szepnął, dając jej kosza w niezbyt delikatny sposób. – A teraz poproszę dwa piwa. Dla mnie i dla Naruto. – Ostatnie słowo dość ostro zaakcentował.  
Karin, która przez chwilę marszczyła nos, w końcu wzruszyła ramionami i przystawiła szklankę do nalewaka. Kiedy złoty płyn napełniał już drugie naczynie, nie omieszkała zapytać przesłodzonym do bólu głosem, czy dla szanownych klientów dolać do alkoholu soku i podać słomki, co było jawną kpiną, bo zwykle to kobiety zamawiały piwo w ten sposób. Sasuke tylko prychnął pod nosem, nie mając zamiaru przejmować się obrażoną najwyraźniej dziewczyną. Nigdy nie lubił takiego narzucania się, a teraz, gdy obok stał Naruto, chciał jak najszybciej urwać ten niezbyt subtelny i wyłącznie jednostronny flirt.

Wrócili do małej sali, gdzie towarzystwo studentów nieźle się już rozkręciło. Raczej nikt z przyjaciół nie mógł widzieć ich pocałunku, no chyba że ktoś akurat wybrał sobie tamten moment na wycieczkę do toalety znajdującej się w pomieszczeniu z barem. Jednak sądząc po zachowaniu, nic takiego nie miało miejsca.  
Naruto, ogarniając wzrokiem wszystkich siedzących w jednym boksie, dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jak dużo w ostatnim czasie się zmieniło. Zwykle wychodził tylko z Kibą i Shikamaru. A teraz? Znajomość przyjaciela z Temari zaowocowała tym, że do grona znajomych dołączyła Tenten i Neji, z którym, mimo że byli w jednej drużynie, nie rozmawiali wcześniej prawie wcale. Neji przyprowadził dodatkowo Hinatę, a ona Ino. No i był z nimi jeszcze Sasuke. Naruto uśmiechnął się do swojej szklanki, kopiąc go pod stołem. Ten, nie bardzo wiedząc o co chodzi, odwdzięczył mu się tym samym akurat w momencie, kiedy podniósł pełny kufel i chciał się napić. Piwo pociekło mu po brodzie.  
– Może jednak przynieść ci słomkę? – zaproponował, patrząc jak Naruto szuka w kieszeni chusteczek, żeby się wytrzeć. – Albo nie, lepszy byłby śliniaczek – szepnął po chwili zastanowienia.  
– Spadaj, Uchiha – odgryzł się, doprowadzając się do względnego porządku. Trochę poleciało na koszulkę, ale to już będzie musiało samo wyschnąć.  
– Uchiha? A jeszcze przed paroma minutami mówiłeś… Czekaj, czekaj, jak to było? Sasuke, kochanie…  
– Co? Ja niczego takiego nie powiedziałem! – Naruto obruszył się i odwrócił głowę, ale widząc minę Sasuke i jego ironiczne spojrzenie, zorientował się, że tamten zwyczajnie sobie z niego żartuje. – Jesteś wredny – mruknął.  
– Taki już mój urok… – Sasuke puścił do niego oko i napił się piwa.

Wyjście Ewakuacyjne nie posiadało żadnego parkietu ani niczego w tym rodzaju, jednak zwykle po północy ludzie byli już na tyle rozluźnieni alkoholem, że co niektórzy zaczynali podrygiwać między boksami w rytm jakichś lepszych utworów. Nie miało to co prawda porównania z okresem sesji, gdzie taniec na stołach po zdanych egzaminach był czymś normalnym, ale i tak zachęcało do przyłączenia się.  
Tenten usiłowała wyciągnąć Nejiego, ale ten tylko kręcił głową, powtarzając w kółko: „Ja nie tańczę”. Podobnie było z Shikamaru, który uznał to za zbyt męczące i kłopotliwe. Jeżeli chodzi o Sasuke, za odpowiedź wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie.  
Nie wiadomo kiedy i jak na stole pojawiła się Tequila i dziewięć kieliszków. Chyba był to pomysł Kiby, a może i nie...  
– No to za udaną imprezę – wzniosła toast Ino. Była już naprawdę mocno wstawiona i nawet nie zauważyła, że końcówki jej długiego kucyka wpadły do czyjegoś niedopitego piwa.  
– Jest Kiba, jest impreza – zarechotał Kiba, rozlewając tequilę do kieliszków.  
Chyba tylko Hinata nie piła wcześniej tego typu alkoholu, bo spojrzała zdezorientowana, gdy ktoś nasypał jej odrobię soli na rękę.  
– Musisz polizać – wyrwał się z pomocą Naruto, demonstrując dziewczynie, co ma zrobić. Zabrzmiało i wyglądało to tak dwuznacznie, że całe towarzystwo dostało nagłego ataku śmiechu. – A potem zagryźć... – No tego było już za dużo dla biednego Kiby z bujną wyobraźnią, który aż dostał czkawki – … cytryną – dokończył Naruto, widząc, jak twarz dziewczyny robi się coraz bardziej czerwona. – Nie zwracaj na nich uwagi – mrugnął do niej porozumiewawczo, co nie uszło uwagi Sasuke. Aż syknął, kiedy Naruto posłał Hinacie promienny uśmiech. Cholera, on naprawdę robił się zazdrosny!  
– Nie pij więcej – nachylił się i szepnął mu do ucha zdecydowanym tonem.  
– Dlaczego? – Naruto odwrócił się zaskoczony. Wyjął komórkę i zerknął na wyświetlacz. – Dopiero po dwunastej…  
– Wiem, ale nie pij. – Sasuke spojrzał na niego, a coś w jego wzroku sprawiło, że posłuchał. Choć to wcale nie przyszło łatwo, bo ciągle ktoś go zachęcał, a Kiba, gdy po raz kolejny odmówił tequilli, spojrzał na niego jak na wyjątkowo szokujący okaz botaniczny. Zaczął też coś mamrotać, że ktoś mu kumpla podmienił., ale zostało to zagłuszone przez kolejny toast.

 

Niecałe pół godziny później Sasuke i Naruto wyszli przed klub.  
– Draniu, już przestań się krzywić – Naruto wybuchnął śmiechem, zakładając kurtkę. Jednak trochę wypił, więc był bardzo rozbawiony tym co, się przed chwilą stało.   
– Nie mogłeś wymyślić czegoś lepszego? – warknął Sasuke na wspomnienie ostatnich kilkunastu minut. Jego spodnie i bluza były mokre od jakiegoś drinka, którego Naruto niby przypadkiem na niego wylał.  
– Nie mogłem, jak jesteś taki mądry, to sam mogłeś coś zrobić. – Naruto wzruszył ramionami. Drań się czepia, a przecież jego koszulka też nosiła ślady soku. Zresztą, co miał wymyślić, żeby urwać się wcześniej i nie wzbudzać tym podejrzeń? Powiedzieć, że maja randkę? Tak, to wyjaśnienie na pewno wszystko by tłumaczyło. Naruto już widział miny przyjaciół… – Tak w ogóle, to gdzie idziemy? – Przystanął i rozejrzał się dookoła, gdy przeszli przez ulicę. Po prawej stronie był akademik, a kilkanaście metrów dalej, dokładnie naprzeciwko nich, mieścił się budynek uczelni i basen.  
– Właśnie tam – Sasuke uśmiechnął się i pociągnął go za sobą. Im dalej szli, tym bardziej cichł gwar z pobliskich klubów studenckich i robiło się coraz prywatniej. Zwłaszcza, kiedy skręcili za róg murku, na którym zwykle w cieplejsze dni przesiadywali studenci.   
– Sasuke… – Naruto zaśmiał się i zupełnie nagle przycisnął go do ściany. Naprawdę, ale to naprawdę przez cały wieczór starał się kontrolować. I nawet mu to wyszło, poza tym pocałunkiem przy stole bilardowym. Ale teraz byli sami. Teraz mógł go w końcu chwycić za te czarne kudły i pocałować dużo porządniej. I namiętniej. I tak, jak chciał. Sasuke miał w sobie jaką niewytłumaczalną zdolność, do wzbudzania w nim emocji, o jakie sam siebie wcześniej nie podejrzewał. A jak jeszcze dodać do tego alkohol…  
– Młotku… – Sasuke, który oczywiście oddał pocałunek, teraz lekko się odsunął, nie wypuszczając go jednak z objęć. Podobał mu się taki Naruto. Westchnął, gdy poczuł język na swojej szyi. Gorący i wilgotny… Powoli, pomiędzy pomrukami zadowolenia, znaczył sobie drogę od obojczyka po wrażliwe miejsce za uchem. Nie, no tego było już za wiele… Jeszcze chwila i zaczną się sobie dobierać do spodni, a potem zrobią to na chodniku przed uczelnią! Cholera. Musiał jak najszybciej działać. – Chodź – szepnął i nie zważając na protesty Naruto, pociągnął go za sobą. 

Wejście na pływalnie o tej porze było naprawdę ryzykowne i Sasuke, decydując się na to z własnej woli, sam siebie nie poznawał. Gdzie się podział ten poprawny ideał, dbający o każdy szczegół swojej reputacji? Do tej pory zawsze przewracał oczami, słuchając o nowych wybrykach Itachiego, a teraz proszę, robił dokładnie to samo.   
– Przez tego młotka głupieje – mruknął sam do siebie, otwierając drzwi boczne. Na jego szczęście Naruto go nie usłyszał, bo na pewno by mu się dostało za to przezwisko.  
Wejścia na basen były chroniony kamerami, jednak – o czym Sasuke doskonale wiedział – dało się je spokojnie ominąć. Nie monitorowały na przykład cały czas drzwi, ale obracały się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Jako licealista był tu kiedyś w nocy właśnie z Itachim i Sasorim. Ci dwaj wiedzieli chyba jak obejść wszystkie zakazy, nakazy i zabezpieczenia na terenie uczelni. Zresztą, to przecież był tylko budynek pływalni, nie żaden bank.  
– Wiesz co, myślałem, że tylko ja mam takie pomysły. – Naruto spojrzał na niego z podziwem, przekrzywiając lekko głowę. – No dobra, może jeszcze Kibie się czasem zdarza. Ale ty? – uśmiechnął się szeroko. Sasuke naprawdę mu zaimponował.  
– Wypiłbyś chociaż kieliszek tequilli, a siedziałbyś teraz w barze. – Sasuke cofnął go nieco, obserwując kamerę. – Dobra, chodź! – Ruszył, kiedy przesunęła się odpowiednio. Szybko otworzył drzwi i wciągnął go za nie.  
Weszli do obszernego korytarza, w którym panowały kompletne ciemności. Nie było mowy o zapalaniu światła, w tym miejscu byłoby to widoczne z zewnątrz, poruszali się więc po omacku. Było dziwnie i jednocześnie ekscytująco. Z jednej strony doskonale znali budynek, z drugiej jednak – teraz wszystko wydawało się inne.  
– Dobra, mam. – Po niecałych pięciu minutach dotarli do drzwi szatni, przynajmniej tak im się wydawało. Sasuke wyjął komórkę i oświetlił nią pomieszczenie. Teraz już mógł sobie na to pozwolić, tu nikt nie mógł ich zobaczyć. Zdjął kurtkę i mokrą jeszcze bluzę, i rzucił je na ławeczkę.  
– Pomóc ci ubraniami? – Zbliżył się do Naruto, owiewając oddechem jego usta. Oczy zaczęły przyzwyczajać się do ciemności, widział blond włosy wyróżniające się na tle sylwetki chłopaka.  
– Skoro tak bardzo chcesz… – Naruto nie pozostał mu dłużny, przesuwając palcem wzdłuż jego torsu.  
Sasuke chwycił brzeg koszulki i zaczął podwijać ją w górę, łaskocząc wrażliwe boki. Skóra była taka ciepła i miękka…  
– P…przestań! – Naruto parsknął śmiechem i odepchnął go. Od dziecka miał łaskotki. Nie chcąc, żeby Sasuke to zauważył, sam pozbył się swoich górnych części garderoby. – Nie mam nic na przebranie – stwierdził, kiedy został już w samych bokserkach.  
– Możesz pływać nago... – Sasuke odpiął pasek i zsunął dżinsy. – Ja nie mam nic przeciwko, wręcz przeciwnie – dodał z pozoru beztroskim tonem.  
– Nie wątpię. – Naruto pokręcił głową i ruszył w stronę wyjścia z szatni. – Ała! – Nie zdążył zrobić nawet kilku kroków, gdy wpadł na jakąś otwartą szafkę. Sasuke poświecił jeszcze raz telefonem, ogarniając wzrokiem całe pomieszczenie i odłożył go do kieszeni spodni. Poszedł za Naruto, omijając jednak pechowe drzwiczki.


	28. Chapter 28

Kto nigdy nie był o drugiej w nocy na pływalni należącej do Akademii Wychowania Fizycznego – ma czego żałować. Niby to samo pomieszczenie: dwa baseny – jeden pełnowymiarowy, drugi mniejszy, śliskie białe kafelki, po obu stronach zamiast ścian szyby sięgające aż po sufit, wpuszczające zazwyczaj mnóstwo światła – nic nowego. A jednak nikt za dnia nie odniesie tego niesamowitego wrażenia, jakie robi światło księżyca, odbijając się od wody i rzucając tak zwane zajączki na ściany.  
Naruto usiał na krawędzi basenu i pomachał nogami, mącąc idealnie gładką taflę.   
– Fajnie jest zrobić coś nielegalnego. – Odwrócił głowę w stronę stojącego obok Sasuke. – Poza tym wszystko tu wygląda jak z innej planety.  
– Tak myślałem, że ci się spodoba. – Sasuke przykucnął za nim i przesunął nosem po jego szyi. Raz, drugi... Przy trzecim Naruto spiął ramiona i roześmiał się.  
– Łaskocze.  
– Ty i te twoje łaskotki. – Sasuke nic sobie z tego nie robiąc, ponowił próbę dobrania się do szyi chłopaka, ale ten go odepchnął.  
– Przestań, draniu.  
– Chciałbyś. – „Drań" uśmiechnął się, pochylając głowę tak, by widzieć twarz Naruto. – Do tego można się przyzwyczaić, będę cię łaskotał do skutku, aż w końcu przestaniesz reagować – stwierdził tonem znawcy.  
– No ty chyba sobie jaja robisz! – Naruto zerwał się gwałtownie i usiłował wstać, ale obejmujące go ciasno ramiona skutecznie to uniemożliwiły.  
– Jak miałem kilka lat, byłem uczulony na truskawki, nie mogłem zjeść nawet jednej. A mój mało rozgarnięty brat drażnił się ze mną, specjalnie przynosił je do domu. I któregoś razu tak się wściekłem, że zjadłem wszystkie z koszyka naraz – powiedział Sasuke, który przypomniał sobie historię sprzed lat – I wiesz co? Odchorowałem to, ale pozbyłem się też alergii.   
– Niby jak? – Naruto już wyczuwał jakiś podstęp.  
– Nie wiem, ale chyba się uodporniłem. – Sasuke przesunął ręce tak, że znajdowały się w okolicach pasa. – A teraz czas uodpornić ciebie na łaskotki – stwierdził, wprowadzając swoje słowa w czyn, jednocześnie zamykając Naruto usta swoimi własnymi, żeby tylko nie śmiał się za głośno. 

Naruto rzucał się i próbował wyrwać, ale dopiero dość mocne ugryzienie w język przyniosło jakiś skutek. Jakimś cudem udało mu się nawet podnieść z brzegu basenu i przewrócić Sasuke na plecy. Usiadł na jego biodrach i chwycił za nadgarstki, przyciskając je do zimnych kafelków.   
– Ty... Ty jesteś jakimś sadystą! – Pochylił się, łapiąc zachłannie oddech, zupełnie tak, jakby przed chwilą skończył uprawiać wyczerpujący seks.  
Sasuke uśmiechnął się tajemniczo. Ten obraz dawał do myślenia. W świetle księżyca doskonale widział sylwetkę Naruto, jego notorycznie wpadające w oczy kosmyki, klatkę piersiową, unoszące się i opadające ramiona. Im dłużej mu się przypatrywał w taki sposób, tym bardziej szalała wyobraźnia, a i inne części ciała zaczynały reagować. Taka bliskość naprawdę robiła swoje.   
Naruto, jakby odgadł jego myśli, bo po chwili wstał i z miną wyrażającą coś w stylu chciałbyś, zszedł do basenu.   
Woda była chłodna, chłodniejsza o kilka stopni od tej, którą zwykle mieli w dzień. Zanurzył się na chwilę, żeby ochłonąć. Nie tylko Sasuke zaczynał reagować, zachowanie jego własnego organizmu też pozostawiało dużo do życzenia. Przynajmniej w tej chwili, bo teraz chciał całkowicie panować nad sobą. Przecież drań musiał ponieść karę za te łaskotki. Niestety, to nie było takie proste. Sam widok tego ideału w bokserkach rozbudzał w nim masę uczuć, a co dopiero jego dotyk…  
Odwrócił się, widząc, jak obiekt jego rozmyślań zszedł po drabince, dołączając do niego.  
– Wiesz, że igrasz z ogniem? – Sasuke podpłynął bliżej i złapał go za ramię. – Najpierw mnie napastujesz, a potem co? – Zmrużył oczy.  
– Myślałem, że przyszliśmy popływać. – Naruto roześmiał się, znów chowając głowę pod taflę wody, jednak to chyba przestało działać. Może i sama woda chłodziła, ale w połączeniu z bliskością tego cholernego Uchihy oddziaływała zupełnie na odwrót.  
– Przestań, bo się utopisz. Wypiłeś kilka piw. – Sasuke zmusił go do wynurzenia. Mimo tego włamania był na tyle odpowiedzialną osobą, by reagować na takie rzeczy.  
– Nie przesadzaj.  
– Nie przesadzam. A jak będziesz dalej tak robił, to popływasz, ale w brodziku. – Wskazał ruchem głowy na mały basen, mieszczący się na prawo od głównego. Uśmiechnął się przy tym jednak jakoś tak nie złośliwie, nie kpiąco, ale... łagodnie?   
Przez to Naruto nawet już nie protestował, co w każdym innym przypadku zapewne by nastąpiło. Gdyby miał czas się nad tym dłużej zastanowić, doszedłby do wniosku, że znajomość z Sasuke go zmienia. Doszedłby do wniosku, że przy nim czuje się tak, jak nie czuł się jeszcze nigdy przy żadnej innej osobie. Doszedłby jeszcze pewnie do wielu innych wniosków, gdyby miał czas się zastanawiać, ale czasu nie miał, bo jego od niedawna prywatny chłopak przycisnął go do ściany basenu i pocałował tak, że po raz kolejny świat wywrócił się do góry nogami.

– No, to było... – Tym razem te słowa padły z ust Naruto, gdy w końcu oderwali się od siebie, łapiąc oddech. – Nieoczekiwane! – Roześmiał się, na wspomnienie sytuacji w klubie. Bardzo niespodziewanej, a zarazem ekscytującej sytuacji. Był wtedy naprawdę zazdrosny. Tamta kelnerka nie miała prawa dotykać jego chłopaka! Jego chłopaka… Uśmiechnął się. Strasznie podobało mu się to określenie. Sasuke był jego i tylko jego!  
– Tylko tyle? – Ten zmarszczył brwi, łapiąc jednak grę.   
– Nie... – Niebieskie oczy błysnęły przekornie. – Ale nie wiedziałem, że stać cię na taką namiętność.  
– W takim razie mało jeszcze o mnie wiesz – mruknął niskim głosem Sasuke i wplótł palce w jasne, mokre kosmyki. – Uwierz mi, potrafię o wiele więcej.  
– Tak? – Naruto brnął dalej, chyba nie do końca świadomy, jak prowokacyjnie brzmią jego słowa. – Na przykład co jeszcze potrafisz?  
Sasuke uśmiechnął się tylko w odpowiedzi, co zdecydowanie nie wystarczyło Naruto.  
– Wiedziałem, że tylko gadać...   
Sasuke westchnął. Och, jak on go prowokował. Czy on naprawdę musiał go tak prowokować? Ale skoro tak… No cóż., sam się prosi. Teraz najchętniej pokazałby mu, co sądzi o takiej impertynencji, ale nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić, jeszcze musiał się hamować. Chciał, żeby Naruto dobitnie dał mu do zrozumienia, czego chce. I jak bardzo tego chce!  
– No więc? – Naruto otarł się prowokacyjnie o najwrażliwsze części jego ciała, przez co Sasuke na chwilę zapomniał, jak się oddycha. Cholera! Za to, że w takim momencie potrafił nad sobą zapanować, powinni dać mu medal. – Powiesz mi, co potrafisz?   
Ręce pod wodą zawędrowały w okolice żeber i przesuwały się po nich wolno w dół. Sasuke przymknął oczy. Dłonie były coraz niżej, aż w końcu musnęły okolice gumki bokserek.   
– A jesteś pewien, że tego chcesz? – zapytał i westchnął, czując palący mimo chłodu wody dotyk. Pożądanie coraz bardziej dawało o sobie znać, bo Naruto radził sobie naprawdę świetnie w uwodzeniu go. Miał ochotę wziąć go tu i teraz. Nieważne, że byli w miejscu, w którym tak naprawdę ktoś mógłby ich teoretycznie zobaczyć. Nawet przez głupie okno. Oczywiście ten ktoś musiałby najpierw wspiąć się na górkę, a potem przykleić nos do szyby i długo się wpatrywać, żeby coś zauważyć, jednak ludzie po alkoholu mieli różne dziwne pomysły. Zupełnie jak on, kiedy kilka godzin temu prosił Shikamaru o klucze. To była naprawdę głupota. Wcześniej, gdy był tu z Itachim i Sasorim, istniało po prostu niebezpieczeństwo, że ktoś ich złapie i weźmie to za studencki wygłup, ale teraz… W takim momencie… Gdy za chwilę…  
– Tak, powiedz! – Naruto przesunął palcami po jego przyrodzeniu.  
– Dość! Koniec zabawy! – Sasuke nie wytrzymał. Przestało go obchodzić cokolwiek. Chwycił Naruto i przyciągnął go do siebie zaborczo. – Nie tylko powiem...¬ – wyszeptał wprost w jego ucho wibrującym od emocji głosem. – Ja ci to udowodnię. – Wbił się ustami w jego szyję, na co chłopak tylko jęknął. To już zdecydowanie nie łaskotało. To już nie był tamten delikatny dotyk, ten był o wiele bardziej brutalny. Wywoływał lekki ból, dreszcze i podniecenie.   
Naruto odchylił głowę do tyłu, dając Sasuke większe pole manewru. Pożądanie wręcz paliło go od środka. Jak mógł wcześniej pomyśleć, że woda była chłodna? To jakiś absurd.  
Usta Sasuke zjechały na obojczyk i zajęły się nim, przygryzając lekko skórę. Idąc dalej w dół, musiałby już zanurkować, a wtedy na pewno nie byłby tak skuteczny. Po chwili podniósł głowę i spojrzał na Naruto z niemym pytaniem w oczach. Gdy ten tylko skinął głową, szybkim ruchem pozbył się jego bokserek, rzucając je gdzieś za siebie, a chwilę później podniósł go i posadził na brzegu basenu, na wprost siebie. Jego głowa znajdowała się teraz mniej więcej na wysokości bioder Naruto, który poruszył się sugestywnie, dając do zrozumienia, żeby w końcu brał się do roboty.   
– Ty zawsze jesteś taki niecierpliwy? – Sasuke próbował zażartować, ale przez buzujące emocje nie wyszło do końca tak, jakby chciał. Tym bardziej, że erekcja Naruto aż lekko drgała, czekając, aż się nią zajmie. Chciał się jeszcze trochę podroczyć, ale w końcu spojrzenie tych niebieskich oczu sprawiło, że uległ. Co ten młotek z nim robił… Pochylił się i ścisnął jego pośladki.   
Naruto tylko uśmiechnął się słabo, a już po chwili, gdy usta Sasuke spełniły jego niemą prośbę, ten wyraz twarzy został zastąpiony przez błogie uniesienie. Objął go mocno udami i chwycił za włosy, opierając się czołem o mokre kosmyki. Było mu tak dobrze… Tak dobrze… Jęknął głucho. Kurwa! Sasuke właśnie robił mu loda. I robił to tak perfekcyjnie, że Naruto mógł jedynie oddychać ciężko i wydawać wstydliwe odgłosy. O tak, ten drań wiedział, jak spełnić jego pragnienia. Bawił się z nim, ssąc i liżąc, doprowadzał do ostateczności i wycofywał się, by po chwili rozpocząć wszystko od nowa. To było tak dobre. To było chyba najwspanialsze uczucie na świecie. Nic innego nie było ważne, tylko te usta na jego penisie, ten cholernie zdolny język, przez którzy zaraz… Ścisnął bardziej uda, czując, że to już ten moment. Odchylił się lekko, chciał widzieć Sasuke, chciał na niego patrzeć. Jeszcze chwila... Jeszcze sekunda...   
– Sasuke… – jęknał i klepnął go ostrzegawczo w ramię, bo poczuł, że wszystko dookoła zaczyna się rozmazywać. Nawet nie zarejestrował, czy ten zdążył się odsunąć. Był w niebie...

Do rzeczywistości przywrócił go oczywiście nie kto inny, tylko Sasuke, wciągając go z powrotem do basenu. Jego wyraz twarzy był lekko ironiczny, ale oczy cały czas wyrażały pożądanie. Naruto uśmiechnął się i objął go za szyję. Cholera, jak ten facet go teraz kręcił! Był tak obłędnie przystojny. Już dawno przestał się dziwić, dlaczego prawie każda dziewczyna za nim biega. Wcześniej miał go za dupka, złość przesłaniała mu wszystko. A teraz… Teraz było zupełnie inaczej. Pochylił się i pocałował go mocno.  
– Co to? – skrzywił się, czując nieprzyjemny posmak.  
– Twoja sperma – odpowiedział z rozbawieniem Sasuke, pogłębiając pocałunek. Miał teraz w nosie to, że Naruto nie smakowało jego własne nasienie. Mógł go wcześniej ostrzec, że zaraz spuści mu się do ust.   
– Niedobra – mruknął Naruto, odrywając się od niego. Przeciągnął kciukiem po zębach i języku, próbując pozbyć się tego smaku, ale w końcu przekonując się, że to na nic, machnął tylko ręką. Przecież Sasuke czekał… – To co, teraz twoja kolej, draniu? – uśmiechnął się, wyczuwając ręką wypukłość w bokserkach. Ścisnął twardego już penisa przez materiał. Reakcja była taka, jakiej się spodziewał. Sasuke westchnął z przyjemności.  
Już po chwili bokserki wylądowały na brzegu basenu, a Naruto zmrużył oczy i przygryzł wargę. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, ile czasu zdoła wytrzymać pod wodą, bo chciał to zrobić właśnie w ten sposób. Pocałował Sasuke w kącik ust i zsunął się na szyję, a potem niżej… I jeszcze niżej…  
Sasuke jakby odgadł jego myśli.  
– Możemy to zrobić inaczej – szepnął mu do ucha i przesunął palcami wzdłuż kręgosłupa, zatrzymając się tuż nad pośladkami. Tak cholernie chciał go wziąć… – Albo możemy z tym jeszcze poczekać – dodał, kiedy prze dłuższą chwilę nie doczekał się żadnej odpowiedzi.  
– Sasuke…  
– Naruto, nie, naprawdę. Nic na siłę.  
– Sasuke, ale ja chcę się z tobą kochać… – Naruto podniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego. Niebieskie oczy wyrażały zdecydowanie i pewność. – Naprawdę chcę, tylko… – urwał, a twarz pokryła się czerwienią. Choć może to było tylko złudzenie, może tylko cień.  
Sasuke wydawał się być zdezorientowany. Naruto chyba naprawdę chciał, ale się… wstydził? Nie, niemożliwe. Przed chwilą, kiedy dochodził w jego ustach, nic na to nie wskazywało. Tylko jęczał, wzdychał i nawet poruszał lekko biodrami, stymulując się jeszcze bardziej. Spojrzał na niego uważnie. Wyglądał, jakby chciał mu coś powiedzieć, ale… Nie… Tak! No oczywiście! Sasuke miał ochotę pacnąć się w czoło. Ale był idiotą. Przecież to było oczywiste. Seks analny to zupełnie coś innego niż obciąganie, zwłaszcza dla osoby, która miała być tą stroną pasywną. A Naruto chyba dobrze wiedział, obaj dobrze wiedzieli, że to będzie właśnie on… Był prawiczkiem, nie miał żadnego doświadczenia. Zresztą, ta sytuacja nie była typowa. Większość facetów przed swoim pierwszym razem z dziewczynami na pewno obawiała się, że nie stanie na wysokości zadania, a w ich przypadku… No cóż, Naruto musiał mieć świadomość, że będzie bolało. I choć pewnie nigdy by się do tego wprost nie przyznał, zwyczajnie się bał.  
– Zaufaj mi – powiedział miękko Sasuke i wsunął palce w jasne włosy. Wiedział, że musi przejąć inicjatywę i go jakoś uspokoić. – Dobrze?  
Naruto pokiwał głową w odpowiedzi, już po chwili poczuł dłonie na swoich pośladkach.

Przez wyporność wody Naruto wydawał się niesamowicie lekki. Teraz, oparty plecami o chropowatą ścianę basenu, objął nogami biodra Sasuke, a ręce zarzucił mu na kark, przyciągając go do siebie bardzo mocno. Schował twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi, czując, że zaraz nastąpi coś, na co czekał już długo. Zbyt długo. Miał pewne obawy, ale naprawdę tego chciał.  
Sasuke nie spieszył się, mimo że pożądanie rozsadzało go od środka. Chciał wziąć Naruto teraz i już, i pieprzyć go tak, że zapamięta to do końca życia, ale jednocześnie wiedział, że jeżeli w tym momencie zawiedzie, może to zaważyć na ich przyszłych relacjach. Musiał się powstrzymać i go przygotować, choć wymagało to niesamowicie silnej woli.  
– Będzie trochę nieprzyjemnie, ale… – zamilkł, kiedy Naruto pokręcił głową. Chyba kazał mu się zamknąć.  
Sasuke westchnął i wsunął palce miedzy jego pośladki. Naruto spiął się lekko, ale nic nie powiedział. Sasuke pocałował go miękko, starając się odciągnąć uwagę od tego – z pewnością nieprzyjemnego – uczucia.  
– Mogę? – spytał zachrypniętym głosem po dłuższej chwili. Czuł, że Naruto nieco się rozluźnił i nie mógł już dłużej się kontrolować. Nie mógł się hamować. Tak bardzo go pragnął.  
Odpowiedziało mu jedynie westchnięcie, ale to wystarczyło.  
– Ty mnie kiedy doprowadzisz do szaleństwa – wyszeptał, patrząc w zamglone oczy Naruto.  
– Myślałem, że już to zrobiłem… – Chłopak uśmiechnął się, ale już po chwili ten uśmiech został zastąpiony przez grymas bólu. – Kurwa!  
Naruto właśnie przestał być prawiczkiem.

– Nawet nie było tak źle. – Naruto, nadal oparty o ścianę basenu, obejmował swojego chłopaka i kochanka, którego głowa leżała oparta na jego ramieniu. Uśmiechał się. Było… No cóż, nie miało to nic wspólnego z filmami dla dorosłych, w których aktorzy od pierwszego dotyku krzyczą i kwiczą, jakby przeżywali jeden orgazm za drugim. Rzeczywistość była skrajnie inna. Na początku to było coś okropnego. Wiedział, że będzie bolało, czytał na ten temat, ale nie miał pojęcia, że aż tak. No ale później… Później było lepiej. Dużo lepiej!  
– Kilka minut temu co innego wyrwało ci się z gardła. – Sasuke podniósł głowę i zmrużył oczy. Widać było, że jest zmęczony, ale szczęśliwy.  
– Ja nic nie mówiłem! – oburzył się Naruto, ale widząc ironiczne spojrzenie Sasuke, spasował. No dobra, mówił… I nie tylko mówił, ale jęczał, wzdychał i w ogóle… To było trochę żenujące. No dał się ponieść jak nigdy. – Nic nie możesz mi udowodnić – burknął, próbując się bronić.  
– Dobrze, następnym razem postaram się wziąć ze sobą telefon i cię nagrać. Jak jęczysz i jak wzdychasz. I jak w końcu krzyczysz moje imię, bo jest ci tak dobrze. Bo było ci dobrze, prawda?  
– A skąd wiesz, że w ogóle będzie jakiś następny raz? – prychnął Naruto. Najwyraźniej miał jeszcze w sobie wystarczająco dużo energii, by mu dokuczać.   
– Bo… – wargi Sasuke musnęły jego szyję – bez tego – przeniosły się wyżej, gryząc ucho – uschniesz – wyszeptały prosto w usta, a pocałunek skutecznie zablokował wszelkie riposty, które cisnęły się jego chłopakowi do głowy.  
Naruto, chcąc nie chcąc, uległ. Tak, to prawda, było mu dobrze. Cholernie dobrze. Pamiętał, jak dochodził, spuszczając się do chłodnej, ozonowanej wody. Tylko że on tego chłodu wtedy nie czuł. Czuł tylko Sasuke, który wbijał się w niego i patrzył w taki sposób, że w tamtym momencie był w stanie zrobić dla niego wszystko. Absolutnie wszystko.   
– A teraz chyba pora się stąd zabierać, zanim znajdą nas z samego rana sprzątaczki. – Sasuke skorzystał jeszcze raz z okazji i pocałował go, po czym podciągnął się na brzeg basenu. Wziął swoją mokrą bieliznę i czekał, aż Naruto też się wygrzebie, ten jednak rozglądał się zdezorientowany dookoła.  
– Sasuke, gdzie moje bokserki? – spytał, marszcząc brwi.  
– Chyba gdzieś w wodzie. – Sasuke powiódł wzrokiem po tafli, ale nigdzie nie zauważył żadnego materiału.   
– No to pomóż mi szukać!  
– Ty to nawet własne gacie potrafisz zgubić – westchnął, zupełnie pomijając fakt, że to on przecież gdzieś je rzucił. – Twoje, to ich szukaj.  
– Ja ci dam następny raz, draniu – mruknął Naruto sam do siebie i odpłynął.  
Sekundę później Sasuke wskoczył do wody.   
Najwyraźniej to usłyszał.


	29. Chapter 29

Naruto chyba jeszcze nigdy nie przyszedł tak wcześnie na zajęcia. Zwykle zjawiał się w auli lub na pływalni pięć minut przez rozpoczęciem zajęć, ale nie dziś. Dzisiaj nie dość, że obudził się około szóstej rano, to jeszcze zamiast z kubkiem kawy w ręku, zagrzebany w kołdrę i dwa koce leżeć i oglądać telewizję, ubrał się i wyszedł z domu. Teraz, przebrany w kąpielówki, stał w szatni, trzymając w ręku komórkę. Sasuke się nie odzywał.  
– Głupek – zaklął cicho i wrzucił telefon do plecaka, a plecak upchnął byle jak w szafce.  
Od czasu, kiedy Sasuke w sobotni ranek pojechał do domu, nie widział się z nim. Po południu odebrał sms'a z informacją, że na weekend będzie zajęty. I tyle. Żadnego więcej kontaktu, a Naruto poczuł się zbyt urażony, żeby zadzwonić. W niedzielę jego złość powoli zaczęło zastępować uczucie niepokoju, choć sam nie wiedział, dlaczego tak się czuł. Czyżby kolejna, niezbyt logiczna obawa, że może Sasuke dostał to, czego chciał i zwyczajnie się nim znudził? Niepewny niczego, nieco mocniej niż zwykle zatrzasnął drzwi szafki i wyszedł z szatni.   
Na pływalni nie było jeszcze nikogo poza sprzątaczką. Naruto stanął nad brzegiem basenu w miejscu, gdzie w pamiętną noc znaleźli w końcu jego bokserki. Obrazek we wspomnieniach był mimo wszystko tak komiczny, że parsknął śmiechem. Razem z Sasuke jakieś dobre piętnaście minut szukali tej nieszczęsnej części garderoby, a ten drań nawet, z właściwą dla jego osoby złośliwością, zaproponował, żeby je tu zostawić, bo przecież na pewno nie zginą. Ktoś w końcu na pewno je znajdzie i odda. Miał szczęście, że Naruto był od niego zbyt oddalony, by zastosować w odwecie jakąś niehumanitarną metodę. Tak czy inaczej, bokserki w końcu się znalazły. A właściwie znalazł je Sasuke, okręcone wokół jednej z drabinek, więc choć trochę się zrehabilitował.  
– Dzień dobry! – gromki okrzyk wyrwał Naruto z zadumy i przywrócił go do rzeczywistości. –Trenujemy od samego rana? Tak trzymać!  
Naruto odwrócił się w stronę wejścia na pływalnię. Trener Gai uniósł kciuk w geście „jest dobrze” i chyba oczekiwał od niego tego samego, jednak Naruto tylko pokiwał głową na znak pozdrowienia.   
Chwilę po dość ekscentrycznym nauczycielu wszedł Kakashi, rozglądając się dookoła.  
– A ty już tutaj? – zdziwił się widokiem jednego ze swoich studentów. – Może moje kazania w końcu poskutkowały i weźmiesz się do roboty – dodał nieco ciszej, ale Naruto i tak go usłyszał. Nie wiedząc czemu, na stwierdzenie „brać się do roboty” zapiekły go policzki. No cóż, to określenie od sobotniej nocy niekoniecznie kojarzyło mu się z treningiem.  
– Niedługo zawody – uznał, że wypada coś odpowiedzieć. Oczywiście nie zamierzał wyprowadzać nikogo z błędu. Nie zjawił się tak wcześnie z powodu zawodów, ale... Bo tak i już.  
Wszedł do wody i przepłyną jedną długość basenu, potem drugą, trzecią... Powoli zaczynali schodzić się studenci. Rozejrzał się. Grupka dziewczyn siedziała pod oknem, dyskutując o czymś zawzięcie. Wśród nich dostrzegł Temari, więc pomachał jej. Dziewczyna odwzajemniła gest i uśmiechnęła się, ale Naruto już skupił swój wzrok na wejściu. Niedługo powinien przyjść Sasuke – na tą myśl poczuł łaskotanie w okolicach brzucha. Jednak pięć minut później, kiedy nadal go nie było, euforia zniknęła, a pojawiło znienawidzone uczucie tak zwanej kulki w żołądku. Zastanawiając się, dlaczego tego drania jeszcze nie ma, podpłynął do drabinki i wyszedł z basenu akurat w momencie, gdy na horyzoncie pojawili się Kiba i Shikamaru.  
– Hej! – Kiba szedł już w stronę słupków startowych i uraczał znajdujące się niedaleko dziewczyny promiennymi uśmiechami. Niestety, one były chyba zbyt zajęte rozmową, więc nie zwróciły na to uwagi.  
– A ty co taki zadowolony? – zapytał Naruto, jednocześnie witając się z przyjaciółmi uściskiem ręki.  
– Fajna impreza była, nie? – Kiba poruszył brwiami i pokazał w uśmiechu wszystkie zęby. – Szkoda tylko, że nie poszliśmy popływać. Shikamaru nie chciał dać kluczy, egoista. – Machnął w jego stronę ręką i pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą. A mogło być tak fajnie!   
– Ty to popływałbyś, ale w brodziku – odgryzł się Shikamaru. Kiba wtedy nagabywał go jeszcze kilka razy, żeby tu przyszli i był popierany przez coraz bardziej pijane towarzystwo, ale w końcu, po kolejnej, dość ostrej odmowie obraził się i burknął coś tylko pod nosem. Że nie będzie zmywał przez miesiąc, czy coś w tym guście. Tak jasne, zupełnie jakby do tej pory to robił. Zawsze trzeba było po nim sprzątać, bo inaczej nie byłoby ani jednego czystego kubka czy talerzyka.  
Naruto przez tę wzmiankę o brodziku poczuł, że robi mu się gorąco. Dokładnie to samo powiedział mu Sasuke, zanim go pocałował, a potem... Znów zapiekły go policzki, kiedy po raz kolejny zobaczył we wspomnieniach ich obu. Przestał być prawiczkiem właśnie tu i bez wątpienia zapamięta to do końca życia. Spojrzał niepewnie, szukając na twarzach przyjaciół jakiegokolwiek cienia domysłu, ale Kiba śmiał się właśnie z jakiegoś dowcipu opowiedzianego na imprezie, a Shikamaru owszem, patrzył na niego, ale raczej z niemym pytaniem w oczach: gdzie są klucze?  
– Sasuke ma – odpowiedział niemal bezgłośnie, na co ten tylko pokiwał głową.  
– A tak w ogóle, nie zgadniesz! – Kiba klepnął go w plecy.   
– Pewnie nie, ale widząc twoją minę, to albo ktoś zrobił coś skrajnie głupiego, albo Shikamaru się po pijaku oświadczył. Co w sumie by się do tego kwalifikowało… – Naruto postanowił zmienić ton i też zażartować, przez co przyjaciel zmierzył go zdegustowanym spojrzeniem.  
– No co ty, chłopie. Sam pomysł ślubu, to już jedna noga w trumnie. Potem wpadasz całkowicie, a żona jeszcze usiądzie na wieko, żebyś nie miał jak wyjść – wygłosił Kiba. On był zdania, że na studiach to trzeba szaleć i wyrywać laski. Im więcej, tym lepiej. W końcu nie po to zamieszkał w akademiku, żeby mieć na stałe jakąś dziewczynę. O narzeczonej już nie wspominając. Co prawda jak na razie kiepsko mu szło to wyrywanie, ale był pewien, że to się na pewno niedługo zmieni.  
– Ciekawe podejście, muszę zapamiętać – zgodził się Naruto. Chociaż , gdyby brać po uwagę wszystko, co się ostatnio dzieje w jego życiu, zaobrączkowanie mu nie groziło. – No mów, o co chodzi?  
– Kiba ma psa – poinformował znudzony głosem Shikamaru. Chyba nie chciał ciągnąć tematu własnej przyszłości, więc wyręczył swojego współlokatora. Był już przyzwyczajony, że Kiba robi z ich pokoju zoo – a to rybki, a to chomik, ale pies? To mieszkanie razem robiło się coraz bardziej kłopotliwe.   
– Ej, zepsułeś mi niespodziankę! – Kiba chciał kopnąć przyjaciela w kostkę, ale ten przesunął się tak, że zamiast w niego uderzył gołą stopą w słupek. – Ałaaa! – wrzasnął i złapał się za nogę. Chciał już dorzucić parę słów pod adresem Shikamaru, ale w tym momencie rozległ się dźwięk gwizdka. To Kakashi wzywał ich do siebie.  
– Psa? Myślałem że w akademiku nie wolno trzymać psów – mruknął cicho Naruto, zerkając pytająco na Shikamaru.  
– To weź mu to wytłumacz. – Ten tylko pokręcił głową i wskazał na idącego przed nimi podekscytowanego Kibę.

Podeszli w wyznaczone miejsce, lokując się z tyłu grupki. Chwilę później bok Naruto musnęła jakby przypadkiem czyjaś ręka, a na karku poczuł ciepły oddech.  
– Cześć – usłyszał i drgnął, gdy rozpoznał w szepcie głos Sasuke. Nawet nie wiedział, kiedy ten wszedł i stanął za nim. Odwrócił głowę, napotykając spojrzenie czarnych oczu. Mimo usilnych chęci nie udało mu się zrobić obrażonej miny w odwecie za ignorowanie jego osoby przez cały weekend.   
– Drań – mruknął tylko pod nosem i odwrócił się do Sasuke plecami, starając się, żeby nie zauważył uśmiechu na jego twarzy. Ale reakcja była samoistna, zwłaszcza że nie wiedział go niecałe dwa dni, a już mu go brakowało. Oczywiście nie, żeby za nim tęsknił czy coś (a przynajmniej tak sobie wmawiał), tylko po prostu przyzwyczaił się już do jego praktycznie codziennej obecności.   
– Moi drodzy – zaczął kazanie Kakashi, trzymając w rękach swoją nieodzowną podkładkę do notowania, choć wcale na nią nie patrzył. – Jako że do zawodów coraz bliżej, a my chcemy, żeby jak największa liczba zawodników naszej Akademii pojechała na mistrzostwa, ilość treningów zostanie zwiększona – ostatnie słowo wyartykułował bardzo wolno, podkreślając każdą sylabę. Stojący obok Gai uśmiechnął się do wszystkich radośnie, unosząc w górę kciuk. – Nie możemy oczywiście pozwolić, żeby ominęły was jakiekolwiek inne zajęcia – kontynuował spokojnie Kakashi – dlatego też, od następnego tygodnia spotykamy się również w soboty, do odwoła… – resztę jego wypowiedzi zagłuszył jęk studentów.   
– Soboty? – Kiba odwrócił się gwałtownie w stronę Naruto. – Czy oni nie wiedzą, że życie studentów to nie tylko nauka i treningi?  
– Żebyś ty się jeszcze tak tą nauką przepracowywał – zakpił Sasuke, na co Kiba aż podskoczył. Też go wcześniej nie zauważył.   
Naruto tylko parsknął śmiechem, za co dostał pod żebro od obrażonego przyjaciela.  
– Zamknąć się! – zagrzmiał Kakashi, chcąc przekrzyczeć swoich uczniów. Kilka osób miał ochotę huknąć podkładką po głowach. – Jeszcze jedna informacja – odezwał się już spokojniej, gdy gwar ucichł. – Sakura Haruno zrezygnowała z udziału w zawodach, więc w sztafecie dziewcząt zastąpi ją Hinata Hyuuga. – Odhaczył coś na swojej podkładce do notowania i zagwizdał. – Rozgrzewka, a potem zmierzymy wam czasy – zakończył i udał się do swojego kantorka.   
Gai, ciągle z uśmiechem na ustach, uniósł w ich stronę tym razem oba kciuki.  
– No to koniec imprez. – Kiba zrobił nieszczęśliwą minę. Zwykle chodził gdzieś w piątki, bo co drugi tydzień wracał w soboty na weekend do domu.  
Shikamaru wyglądał na zamyślonego, ale jego zastanawiała inna kwestia.  
– Nie wiecie, dlaczego Sakura zrezygnowała? – W tym momencie dogoniła ich Temari i wypowiedziała na głos jego myśli.   
Shikamaru tylko pokręcił głową, naprawdę nic z tego nie rozumiał. Bo tak naprawdę miał świadomość, że mimo tego, jak się zachowywała, Sakura była dobrą, nie, była świetną technicznie pływaczką. Najlepszą na ich roku. Więc dlaczego tak nagle się wycofała?  
Naruto też wydawał się być zdziwiony, jednak twarz Sasuke nie wyrażała kompletnie nic.  
– Wiesz coś? – spytał cicho, obrzucając go zaciekawionym spojrzeniem. Ten tylko kiwnął głową.  
– Później ci powiem – mruknął, rozpoczynając rozgrzewkę. 

Naruto zadowolony wyszedł spod prysznica. Osiągnął dzisiaj jeden z lepszych czasów i nawet Kakashi go pochwalił. Chwycił niebieski ręcznik, którym owinął się w pasie, a drugim, pomarańczowym, zaczął wycierać włosy, idąc w stronę szatni. Sasuke był już prawie ubrany, a Shikamaru szukał czegoś w szafce. Po chwili wbiegł również podekscytowany Kiba.   
– W szatni dziewczyn wrze od spekulacji – poinformował wszystkich. Był tak podekscytowany, jakby właśnie zaprosiły go pod wspólny prysznic.   
– Skąd ty znasz takie słowo – zdziwił się Shikamaru, który wychynął zza drzwiczek z jedną skarpetką w ręku.  
– Bardzo śmieszne – obraził się Kiba. – Nie to nie, nic wam nie powiem.  
– Kiba, a co ty robiłeś w szatni dziewczyn? – Naruto rzucił mokry pomarańczowy ręcznik na ławkę stojącą pod ścianą i wyjął plecak z szafki.  
– Przechodziłem, a ty o czym myślałeś zboczeńcu? – warknął Kiba, jednak jego twarz nie potwierdzała tej wersji wydarzeń, bo pokryła się barwą dojrzałego pomidora.  
– Jasne – roześmiał się Naruto, zrzucając okrycie z bioder i wciągając na siebie bokserki. Nie umknęło jego uwagi to, że Sasuke w tym momencie zerknął na niego. Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie. Podobała mu się taka atencja. Takie drobne gesty, spojrzenia sprawiały, że czuł się coraz pewniej.  
– Mówią, że Sakura ostatnio źle wyglądała, więc pewnie ma bulimię albo anoreksję, albo… – zamilkł, gdy Lee rzucił mu wściekłe spojrzenie.   
No cóż, każdy chyba wiedział, że miał do niej słabość. Choć słabość to mało powiedziane, bo ponad rok biegał za nią i chciał nawet wyzwać Naruto na pojedynek. Do tej pory nie potrafił pogodzić się z tym, że jego miłość nie została odwzajemniona, dlatego postanowił skupić się na treningach. Złapał też bardzo dobry kontakt z drugim trenerem –Gaiem, który cały czas go motywował i dopingował, więc w końcu uwierzył, że osiągnie tak świetne wyniki jak Sasuke czy Neji. No i Naruto, bo on robił niesamowicie szybkie postępy.

Kiba i Shikamaru szybko się pożegnali i poszli do akademika sprawdzić, co ze szczeniakiem, dlatego teraz zostali sami przed budynkiem uczelni.  
– Sakura jest w ciąży – zakomunikował ni stąd, ni zowąd Sasuke, sprawiając, że zdezorientowany Naruto aż usiadł na jednej z ławek.   
– W cią-ży? – wydukał, jakby nie wiedział, co to słowo oznacza.  
– Tak, w ciąży. To znaczy, że urodzi dziecko. – Sasuke usiadł obok, wystawiając twarz w stronę słabego słońca. Tak było zdecydowanie cieplej.  
– Żartujesz. Z kim? – Naruto zadał to pytanie, choć tak naprawdę znał na nie odpowiedź.  
– A jak ci się wydaje?  
Naruto pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.   
– Co na to Itachi?  
– Wygląda jak kupka nieszczęścia. Po raz pierwszy w życiu jest mi go naprawdę żal. – Sasuke spojrzał na niego i wzruszył ramionami. – Całe życie zachowywał się jak duże dziecko, a teraz przyjdzie mu dorosnąć – stwierdził. No cóż, jego brat sam był sobie winien, ale, cholera, dzieciak? On się do tego kompletnie nie nadawał.  
– To dlatego nie odzywałeś się cały weekend? – Naruto zmarszczył brwi. – Mogłeś…  
– Nie, jasne że nie. Przecież to nie mój problem – przerwał mu Sasuke. – Moi szanowni rodzice postanowili zaszczycić nas wizytą – powiedział to z lekkim przekąsem, jakby opowiadał o gościach zza granicy. – Dobrze, przynajmniej przypomnieli sobie, jak wyglądam – dodał złośliwie.  
– Masz babo placek – mruknął Naruto. Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, po prostu jakoś trudno było w takie rewelacje uwierzyć. Przeszło mu przez myśl, jak on sam by się w takiej sytuacji zachował. Teraz mu to oczywiście nie groziło, bo seks z drugim facetem – jakkolwiek by się starali – nie doprowadziłby to spłodzenia czegokolwiek, no ale kurczę. Co, gdyby wtedy, kiedy był z Sakurą, do czegoś doszło i… Pokręcił głowa. Wolał jednak nie snuć takich scenariuszy.  
– Jaki znowu placek? – Sasuke uniósł brwi w zdziwieniu.  
– Oj, dziadek tak mówił. No… To takie powiedzenie. Nie znasz? – Naruto spojrzał pytająco, ale w końcu machnął ręką, widząc zaprzeczający ruch głowy. – A to na pewno, no wiesz… – wrócił do przerwanego tematu – Itachiego?  
– Twierdzi, że nie ma mowy o pomyłce. – Sasuke wzruszył ramionami. Jego brat był czasami naiwny, ale nie był idiotą, raczej nie dałby się wkręcić w nie swoje potomstwo.  
– I co teraz? – Naruto nie przestawał zadawać pytań. – Może specjalnie to zrobiła? Wiesz, łapanie faceta na dziecko, potem ślub i…  
– Za dużo filmów się naoglądałeś – przerwał mu Sasuke. Tak, jasne, też mu to przyszło do głowy, ale to by było naprawdę głupie i mało prawdopodobne. Sakura mimo wszystko miała swój rozum. Nie mógł zarzucić jej braku inteligencji, w końcu była najlepsza z każdego przedmiotu. Zresztą, a raczej przede wszystkim, nie zaryzykowałaby swojej kariery. Mogła wiele osiągnąć, miała naprawdę świetne wyniki. – Poza tym… – zawahał się chwile. Sam nie wiedział, co ma o to tym myśleć.  
– Poza tym co? – ponaglił go Naruto, zniecierpliwiony przedłużającą się chwilą milczenia.  
– Ona zostawiła Itachiego.


	30. Chapter 30

Skąd na następny dzień pół uczelni wiedziało o ciąży Sakury, pozostawało słodką tajemnicą. Przeciek z sekretariatu, gdzie taką informację zapewne zgłosiła, decydując się na urlop dziekański, czy może ktoś podsłuchał rozmowę Naruto z Sasuke? Nie wiadomo. Wiadomo za to, że kiedy tylko Sasuke przekroczył próg auli, na której miały odbyć się zajęcia z Asumą, został zewsząd zaatakowany rozczarowanymi spojrzeniami dziewczyn z roku. Patrzyły na niego z takim wyrzutem, jakby…  
– Co jest, do cholery? – Złapał Naruto za kaptur kurtki, patrząc na niego zdezorientowany, ale ten tylko wzruszył ramionami i pokręcił głową w odpowiedzi.   
Oczywiście, też to widział, ale nie miał pojęcia, co się dzieje. Przeciskali się właśnie do jednego z tylnych rzędów, starając się ignorować fakt, że wszyscy nadal patrzą w ich stronę, jednak w pewnym momencie Naruto zagapił się i wpadł na jakąś koleżankę z roku. Kojarzył ją tylko po kolorze włosów, były prawie czerwone. Czerwone... Coś go tknęło. Taki, no dobra prawie taki sam kolor, miała też kelnerka z „Wyjście Ewakuacyjnego”. Widziała, jak się całowali, a Sasuke nie najlepiej ją potraktował. W jednej chwili zrobiło mu się niesamowicie gorąco, a serce zaczęło bić tak szybko, jakby miało wyskoczyć z piersi. Pociągnął Sasuke za rękaw i spojrzał na niego przerażonym wzrokiem.  
– Czy oni dowiedzieli się o nas? – wyszeptał, prawie że niesłyszalnie. Skoro informacja o Sakurze rozeszła się w tak szybkim tempie, to co, jeżeli tamta dziewczyna zna kogoś z ich roku? Rozejrzał się dookoła, szukając Kiby i Shikamaru. Jeżeli będą wiedzieć, o co chodzi, wyjaśnią, zamiast bezczelnie się gapić. Jednak przyjaciół jeszcze nie było.  
Sasuke przełknął nerwowo ślinę, też skojarzył sytuację z klubu. Naruto mógł mieć rację. Tylko że nie byli jeszcze gotowi, aby ujawnić się znajomym, a co dopiero wszystkim tym, bądź co bądź, obcym ludziom. Poza tym jego rodzice akurat byli w domu. Kiedyś by się dowiedzieli, ale nie teraz... Nie teraz, kiedy nie był jeszcze pewien... Zaraz... Nie dokończył zdania nawet w myślach. Czego on właściwie nie był pewien? Siebie? Naruto? W tym momencie chwycił go za rękaw i wyciągnął z powrotem z auli.   
– Zaraz zajęcia. – Naruto nie miał pojęcia, o co chodzi, ale poszedł za nim.  
Chwilę po wyjściu z auli skręcili w korytarz prowadzący do szatni, które znajdowały się obok holu na parterze. Zazwyczaj mało kto z nich korzystał, bo większość studentów przemieszczała się w ciągu dnia między budynkiem głównym, a pływalnią czy halą sportową.  
– Naruto… – Sasuke znalazł kąt w głębi pomieszczenia i zatrzymał się pod jednym z okien między wieszakami. Wisiało tu kilka kurtek, poza tym nikogo nie było. – A co, jeżeli wiedzą? – spytał, twardo akcentując pierwszą cześć wypowiedzi. Przyglądał się swojemu chłopakowi uważnie.  
Naruto oparł się o ścianę i zdjął z jednego z wieszaków metalowy, okrągły krążek z numerem. Zaczął przekręcać go w palcach, intensywnie nad czymś się zastanawiając.  
– Co masz na myśli? – odezwał się w końcu.  
Sasuke podszedł bliżej i wyjął mu ten krążek z rąk, rzucając go na parapet obok.   
– Będziesz chciał zaprzeczyć? – spytał tym razem wprost. Sam nie wiedział, co robić, ale wolał znać jego zdanie.  
Naruto spojrzał na niego dopiero po chwili, jednak, ku zdziwieniu Sasuke, tym razem w niebieskich oczach była pewność i stanowczość.  
– Nie – powiedział. Właśnie przed chwilą podjął taką, a nie inną decyzję. Jeżeli o niego chodzi, nie będzie wypierał się tego, co sprawia, że wreszcie czuje się szczęśliwy. – A ty? – Uniósł brwi pytająco. Jego własna decyzja niczego przecież jeszcze nie zmieniała, sprawa dotyczyła ich obu.   
Sasuke nie odpowiedział, zamiast tego przyciągnął go do siebie i pocałował. Naruto nie zastanawiając się zbytnio, oddał pocałunek, wplatając ręce w czarne włosy. Wyczuł, że kąciki ust lekko się uniosły.  
– Z czego się śmiejesz? – Przejechał nosem po bladym policzku, zostawiając chwilowo usta w spokoju.  
– To miejsce publiczne, a ty nie protestujesz – stwierdził Sasuke, nadal jednak nie wypuszczając go z rąk.   
– Skoro i tak chyba już wiedzą. – Naruto uśmiechnął się rozbrajająco. – Zresztą, przypominam ci, że ostatnio w klubie też wykazałem inicjatywę.  
Obaj parsknęli śmiechem, na wspomnienie miny kelnerki, choć tak naprawdę właśnie tamta piątkowa „inicjatywa” postawiła ich dzisiaj przed dosyć trudnym wyborem. Wyborem, którego jednak obaj już dokonali, a teraz będą musieli zmierzyć się z konsekwencjami.  
– Chodź. I tak jesteśmy spóźnieni. – Sasuke niechętnie puścił Naruto, a ten sięgnął po leżące na parapecie metalowe kółko.  
– Jaka jest twoja szczęśliwa liczka – spytał.  
– Nie wierze w takie bzdury. – Sasuke wzruszył ramionami.  
– Ja też nie, ale wiesz, tak na wszelki wypadek, niech to może dzisiaj będzie trzydzieści siedem. – Pokazał mu numer wyryty w metalu i odwiesił kółko na wieszak. Odetchnął głęboko. Teraz czekała ich konfrontacja z resztą szkoły.

Spóźnili się na wykład, więc po wejściu do auli zajęli pierwsze lepsze miejsca, nie chcąc się niepotrzebnie rzucać w oczy. Choć, zdaniem Sasuke, to i tak było bez znaczenia, bo jeśli ich domysły były słuszne, stanowili teraz naczelną atrakcję bez względu na to, gdzie usiedli. Westchnął, chcąc się dyskretnie rozejrzeć, ale Neji, który siedział rząd niżej, właśnie odwrócił głowę i spojrzał w dziwny sposób.  
– No co? – Sasuke niemal na niego warknął.  
– Nic. – Ten wzruszył ramionami. – Tylko nie wiem czy mam gratulować, czy raczej... – zastanowił się chwilę – składać kondolencje – dokończył.  
Naruto ogarnęło znajome uczucie kulki w żołądku. A więc zaczyna się – pomyślał. Ciekawe tylko, czy po tak dosadnym stwierdzeniu, inne okażą się tak zwana pestką, czy wprost przeciwnie – będzie jeszcze gorzej.  
Sasuke spiorunował Nejiego wzrokiem. Sugerowanie, że fakt bycia z innym facetem jest jak kopanie grobu dla siebie samego, to była przesada. Mimo wszystko nie spodziewał się takich słów od kumpla, którego znał od dziecka.   
– Możesz mi pogratulować – syknął.  
– W takim razie, gratuluję… tatusiu. – Neji wzruszył ramionami i odwrócił się do nich plecami.  
– Tatusiu? – Naruto z wrażenia upuścił długopis.

 

– Niech to szlag! – Sasuke z całej siły kopnął w oponę swojego samochodu. W uszach wciąż dźwięczały mu słowa: „ojcem dziecka Sakury jest Uchiha”.  
Mało kto wiedział, że Sakura spotykała się z Itachim, za to chyba każdy na uczelni pamiętał, jak latała za nim. Więc, jakby nie patrzeć, kojarząc nazwisko, dopowiedzieli sobie całą resztę i wymyślili ciekawą historyjkę. Albo nawet kilka historyjek, bo przez kilka kolejnych godzin zdołał ich usłyszeć co najmniej tuzin. Nawet przestał w końcu cokolwiek tłumaczyć, bo i tak nikt nie wierzył. W pewnym momencie miał ochotę rozkwasić gębę chłopakowi, który z ironicznym uśmieszkiem zapytał, czy teraz zamieni dziewuszki na pieluszki.   
Naruto stał obok, jednak wolał w tym momencie nic nie mówić. Dziwnie się czuł. Z jednej strony trochę mu ulżyło na myśl, że jeszcze przez jakiś czas będą mogli cieszyć się prywatnością, bo to nie ich sekret wyszedł na jaw. Z drugiej strony jednak rozumiał Sasuke. Miał prawo być wściekły. Ciągle ktoś coś insynuował, więc w końcu się wściekł. Gdyby nie jego interwencja, pewnie rozwaliłby jednemu studentowi nos. Niestety, mało kto kojarzył fakty tak jak Shikamaru, który od razu sprowadził na ziemię Kibę, kiedy tamten zaczął snuć domysły, na temat rzekomego ukrywanego związku Sasuke i Sakury. Neji poczuł się naprawdę głupio, że tak od razu uwierzył w rewelacje Tenten, przecież znał Sasuke tyle czasu. Uświadomił błąd zarówno swojej dziewczynie, jak i kilku innym osobom, jednak wiedział, że ciężko będzie teraz wytłumaczyć wszystkim, że mylą osoby.  
– Skąd oni do cholery wiedzą! – Sasuke chwycił komórkę, wybierając z listy numer Itachiego. Kiedy po sześciu sygnałach brat nadal nie odbierał, rozłączył się. – Chcesz jechać ze mną? – zwrócił się do Naruto, chowając telefon, a wyjmując kluczyki od samochodu.  
– Gdzie?  
– Do Sakury! – Otworzył drzwi auta i usiadł za kierownicą.

Przez całą drogę Naruto próbował wyperswadować Sasuke ten pomysł, zwłaszcza że ten nadal był wściekły. Bez skutku. Sasuke nie dał sobie nic powiedzieć, uparł się jak osioł, więc ostatecznie Naruto mógł tylko czekać na rozwój wydarzeń. A te, coś mu się wydawało, będą naprawdę burzliwe.  
– Skąd wiesz, gdzie ona mieszka – zdziwił się tylko, gdy Sasuke zaparkował tuż przed domem Sakury.  
– Kiedyś byłem zmuszony ją odprowadzić – zaakcentował słowo „kiedyś” i spojrzał na niego wymownie. Naruto zrozumiał, że chodziło o sytuację, w której „odbił” mu dziewczynę. – Poczekaj tu na mnie, okej? – bardziej poinformował, niż spytał.  
– Lepiej pójdę z tobą – Naruto chciał odpiąć pas bezpieczeństwa, ale Sasuke mocnym uściskiem ręki na ramieniu go powstrzymał.   
– Nie, chcę załatwić to sam. – Tym razem głos zabrzmiał stanowczo.  
Naruto tylko wzruszył ramionami. Patrzył jak Sasuke otwiera furtkę, a pod chwili podchodzi do drzwi małego domku w kolorze piasku.  
– To po co chciałeś, żebym z tobą jechał? – westchnął tylko i oparł się wygodniej na fotelu. Zanosiło się na to, że trochę tu poczeka.

Wysoka, zielonooka blondynka, najwyraźniej matka Sakury, otworzyła drzwi, a po krótkiej chwili rozmowy, zaprosiła Sasuke do środka. Przyglądała mu się chwilę, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiając.   
– Jesteś bratem Itachiego? – zapytała w końcu, wyraźnie zaskoczona jego obecnością.  
Sasuke skinął głową. Pomyślał też z przekąsem, że Itachi musiał często tutaj bywać, skoro pani Haruno go tak dobrze kojarzy.  
– Sakura jest na górze. – Wskazała schody i poinformowała, że to pokój na końcu korytarza. – Napijesz się czegoś? – zaproponowała, ale grzecznie odmówił.  
Wszedł na piętro i zapukał. Po krótkim „proszę”, otworzył drzwi. Już od wejścia uderzył go bladoróżowy kolor ścian.   
Sakura siedziała na łóżku z podkulonymi nogami i pisała coś na klawiaturze laptopa. Na widok młodszego Sasuke drgnęła.   
– Co tu robisz? – zapytała szorstko, marszcząc brwi.  
– W co ty pogrywasz? – Sasuke nie zamierzał odpowiadać pytanie, tylko od razu przeszedł do rzeczy. Odpowiedziało mu zdziwione spojrzenie. – Rozpaplałaś, że jesteś w ciąży z Uchihą, a cała akademia myśli, że to moja sprawka – warknął podniesionym tonem.  
– Bzdura! – Spojrzała na niego z wściekłością. – O tym wiedzą tylko w dziekanacie i uwierz, nie prosili mnie tam o podanie nazwiska ojca. – Wstała i podeszła do niego. – A ty nie masz prawa przychodzić do mojego domu i mnie obrażać. Wyjdź.  
– Wyjdę, ale najpierw powiesz mi, dlaczego tak potraktowałaś mojego brata? – Sasuke nie cofnął się nawet o milimetr. Był zaskoczony. Skoro to nie ona rozpowiedziała, to kto?  
– Ja? Ja go potraktowałam? Dał do zrozumienie, że nie chce tego dziecka, więc nie waż się mówić, że to moja wina. – Zacisnęła ręce z bezsilnej złości. – Myślałam, że jest zupełnie inny niż ty. Tak, ty – powtórzyła, widząc zaskoczone spojrzenie Sasuke. – Byłam w tobie tak ślepo zakochana, że nie docierało do mnie to, kim ty w ogóle jesteś. Teraz widzę, jak traktujesz ludzi. Umawiasz się z dziewczynami, spędzasz z nimi noc i znikasz bez słowa, nie zaszczycając ich na korytarzu nawet zwykłym „cześć”. Wiesz, że jedna twoich ofiar omal nie wpadła przez ciebie w depresję? – wyrzuciła oskarżycielsko. – Nie, oczywiście, że nie wiesz, bo co cię to obchodzi – mruknęła kpiąco, nie czekając nawet na odpowiedź. – Wiem, co o mnie sądzisz, ale ty sam nie jesteś lepszy – stwierdziła dobitnie.   
– To nie ma teraz nic do rzeczy – odparł Sasuke, chociaż poczuł się trochę głupio, gdy wypomniała jego dawne przygody. Jasne, nie był święty. Tylko że on nigdy nikomu niczego nie obiecywał. Zawsze stawiał sprawę jasno. I… To było zanim zaczął spotykać się z Naruto.  
– Wam, facetom, wydaje się, że kiedy wy robicie takie rzeczy, to jest wszystko w jak najlepszym porządku, prawda? Ale kiedy dziewczyna popełni błąd, to jest puszczalska, tak?   
No cóż, niestety, trafiła w sedno. Spora część mężczyzn tak właśnie uważała, choć Sasuke ani myślał przyznawać jej racji. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie dala mu dość do słowa.  
– Widziałam, jak starałeś się rozwalić mój związek z Itachim. – Wskazała go palcem. – I wiesz co? Udało ci się. Więc zostaw mnie w spokoju.


	31. Chapter 31

Itachi Uchiha prowadził samochód spokojnie, trzymając obie ręce na kierownicy. Zachowanie wręcz podręcznikowe, tak uczą jeździć na kursach, ale w jego przypadku wynikało to głownie z nerwów. Dłonie mu się lekko trzęsły, więc musiał uważać, żeby nie spowodować żadnego wypadku. Nie włączył radia i nie nucił pod nosem, jak to miał w zwyczaju. Tym razem musiał skupić się na drodze oraz na tym, co powiedzieć Sakurze. Nie było to łatwe zadanie, tym bardziej, że nie wiedział, czy dziewczyna nie wyrzuci go z domu, zanim w ogóle zdąży otworzyć usta. Sakura była porywcza, z czego Itachi doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, ale między innymi za to ją właśnie lubił. Choć „lubił” to chyba zbyt mało powiedziane. Odetchnął głęboko i zredukował bieg, bo właśnie wjeżdżał na rondo. Miał w tym momencie dużo sobie do zarzucenia. Zachował się jak bałwan, to nie podlegało dyskusji. Choć Sasori był zdania, że taka jest normalna reakcja każdego faceta na wieść o nieplanowanej ciąży, dla Itachiego nie stanowiło to żadnego usprawiedliwienia. On, zawsze odpowiedzialny za innych, tym razem zwyczajnie dał plamę.   
Zatrzymał się na czerwonym świetle i przymknął oczy. Wczorajszy wieczór spędził w towarzystwie znajomych i poinformował ich o tym, że zostanie ojcem. Początkowe reakcje były różne, ale po którymś z kolei drinku wszyscy zgodnie przyznali, że nie będzie tak źle. W końcu każdy mężczyzna musi kiedyś, jak stwierdził nie najtrzeźwiejszy już Deidara: „zasadzić dom, spłodzić drzewo i wybudować syna”. Itachi mimo wszystko uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie tamtych słów i skręcił w uliczkę domków jednorodzinnych.   
Parkując przed domem Sakury, z wrażenia omal nie uderzył w żywopłot, widząc na miejscu obok Hondę Sasuke. Zgasił silnik i chwytając z siedzenia pasażera kurtkę, wysiadł z samochodu. Jeszcze raz rzucił okiem na tablicę rejestracyjną. Nie mogło być mowy o pomyłce. To na pewno było auto jego brata, tylko co on tu robił? 

Znudzony Naruto zmienił stację radiową, ale jak na złość nic ciekawego nigdzie nie mógł znaleźć. Westchnął i obrócił głowę w lewo, chcąc po raz któryś z kolei sprawdzić, czy Sasuke przypadkiem nie wraca. Jednak tym razem, zamiast drzwi domu państwa Hauno, zobaczył głowę drugiego z braci Uchiha.   
Itachi, także zdziwiony widokiem Naruto w samochodzie, otworzył drzwi i zajrzał do środka.  
– Cześć, gdzie Sasuke – spytał od razu.  
– Cześć. – Naruto, którego kurtka leżała z tylu, zadrżał lekko przez powiew zimnego powietrza.   
Itachi, widząc to, usiadł na miejscu kierowcy i zatrzasnął drzwi.  
– No więc? – ponaglił.  
– U Sakury. – Naruto wzruszył ramionami. Nie było sensu kłamać, zaraz pewnie i tak spotka tam Sasuke.   
Itachi zmarszczył brwi.   
– Po co tam poszedł? – Nie rozumiał, dlaczego jego brat miałby rozmawiać z Sakura. Przecież jej nie znosił. Co mu odbiło, żeby urządzać sobie do niej jakieś wycieczki.  
– Mieliśmy pewien problem – mruknął Naruto, chwilę później dopiero zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że w tym wypadku dziwnie zabrzmiało użycie liczby mnogiej. Mając nadzieję, że Itachi nie zwróci na to uwagi, streścił w kilku słowach dzisiejszą sytuację.  
– Żartujesz, prawda? – Itachi oparł łokcie na kierownicy, przypatrując się Naruto uważnie. – Nie żartujesz – odpowiedział sam sobie, widząc, jak ten przecząco kręci głową. – Sasuke musi być wściekły – mruknął. Tym razem Naruto kiwnął potakująco.  
Itachi westchnął i utkwił wzrok w desce rozdzielczej. Ktoś z jego znajomych musiał wypaplać. Oni nigdy nie umieli trzymać języka za zębami. Wieści w gronie studenckim szybko się roznoszą.  
– Może lepiej zobacz, co się tam dzieje – zaproponował niepewnie Naruto, widząc, że Itachi się zamyślił.  
– Racja. – Pokiwał głową i otworzył drzwi, ale zanim wysiadł, coś mu się przypomniało.  
– Naruto – zwrócił na niego wzrok i przekrzywił lekko głowę – dlaczego powiedziałeś, że to wy mieliście problem? – zaakcentował słowo „wy”, a czarne oczy spojrzały przenikliwie.  
Naruto poczuł, że tym razem, mimo otwartych drzwi, zaczyna robić mu się gorąco.   
– Tak jakoś – wymamrotał i zruszył ramionami, chcąc dać do zrozumienia, że to błahostka, ale nie do końca wyszło tak, jak chciał. Czuł, że zaczynają go palić policzki.   
– Aha… – Itachi mimowolnie uniósł kąciki ust i wysiadł. – Do zobaczenia – krzyknął jeszcze, machając mu przez szybę, po czym ruszył w stronę furtki.

Obaj prawie że minęli się w wejściu. Sasuke ledwo zdążył zamknąć drzwi, gdy dostrzegł przed sobą brata.  
– Mamy do pogadania – rzucił na dzień dobry i na do widzenia jednocześnie. Ostatnio często tak się tylko mijali. Jakby nie mieli o czym ze sobą gadac. No cóż, teraz już zdecydowanie mieli.  
– Wiem, Naruto mi powiedział o co chodzi. – Itachi uniósł ręce w uspokajającym geście i zastanowił się chwilę. – Obiecuję, że jakoś to odkręcę, tylko daj mi dzień lub dwa – zapewnił.  
Sasuke tylko skinął głową na znak, że zrozumiał i wyminął Itachiego. Dzisiaj miał już dość całej sytuacji z nim związanej. Wieczór zamierzał spędzić tylko i wyłącznie z Naruto. A niech ktoś spróbuje im przeszkodzić, to mu nogi z dupy powyrywa.   
– Sorki, że czekałeś – mruknął, siadając za kierownicą. Zapiął pas i wrzucił bieg, by po chwili wycofać samochód z parkingu. Powoli zaczynało się już ściemniać, listopadowe dni były zdecydowanie za krótkie.  
– Nie szkodzi. – Naruto uśmiechnął się ciepło. – Pojedziemy gdzieś? – spytał, jak zwykle chcąc wyciągnąć chłopaka na pizzę.  
– Do ciebie. Marzę o łóżku i o kimś do towarzystwa – odpowiedział Sasuke, nie do końca umiejętnie dobierając w tym momencie słowa.  
– A czy ja wyglądam na osobę do towarzystwa do łóżka? – Naruto uniósł brwi, ale wydawał się być rozbawiony niefortunnym stwierdzeniem.   
– Nawet jeśli tak, to obiecuję, że powiem ci jutro cześć – Sasuke uśmiechnął się lekko, żartobliwie odnosząc się do słów Sakury na swój temat. Westchnął. Ona może sobie mówić co chce, ale i tak nie ma pojęcia, kim jest dla niego Naruto.  
– Że co? – Ten nie do końca rozumiał, o co Sasuke chodzi.  
– Nic, nic…   
– Bredzisz – Naruto wzruszył ramionami. – Tylko nie licz na cokolwiek, nie zamierzam codziennie chodzić z poobijanym tyłkiem. Tym bardziej, że trzeba się przyłożyć do treningów – stwierdził.  
– Dzisiaj będę grzeczny – obiecał Sasuke. – Zamówimy pizzę, obejrzymy film i pójdziemy spać – dodał, zauważając jak słowo „pizza” wywołuje uśmiech na twarzy Naruto. Eh, jego tak łatwo było do czegoś przekonać jednym magicznym słowem.

 

Sasuke, tak jak obiecał, był tego wieczora bardzo poprawny. Oczywiście nie obyło się bez macanek, ale na tym się zaczęło i skończyło, bo Naruto wciągnął się w akcję filmu, a on po prostu zasnął.  
W nocy obudził się, czując dreszcze zimna przenikające jego ciało. Podniósł się, przecierając ręką oczy. No tak, nic dziwnego. Nie dość, że spał jedynie w bokserkach, to jeszcze nie był niczym przykryty. Przewrócił się na lewy bok, twarzą do śpiącego, całkowicie zawiniętego w kołdrę Naruto. Chciał wysupłać chociaż trochę nakrycia dla siebie, ale chłopak tylko mruknął coś niewyraźnie przez sen i odwrócił się do niego plecami.  
– Naruto – szepnął, poruszając nim lekko. Ten w odpowiedzi przesunął się odrobinę, co Sasuke wykorzystał i wślizgnął się pod pościel, dotykając zmarzniętą stopą rozgrzanego ciała. O tak. Tak już było przyjemniej.  
– Zimny jesteś. – Naruto wzdrygnął się, nieco już rozbudzony i obrócił głowę, patrząc z wyrzutem.  
– To mnie rozgrzej – mruknął Sasuke i przylgnął do ciepłego ciała, muskając lodowatym nosem szyję.  
Naruto podniósł się i zerknął na stojący na nocnej szafce budzik. Podświetlone na czerwono cyfry wskazywały drugą jedenaście.  
– Draniu, jest środek nocy, a ty chcesz mnie molestować? – jęknął, opadając z powrotem na poduszkę. – Dzisiaj mieliśmy nie…  
– Nic nie poradzę, że tak na mnie działasz – Sasuke przerwał mu, przesuwając dłonią wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Po chwili przewrócił Naruto na plecy. – Poza tym to było wczoraj. Teraz mamy już wtorek. – Uniósł się na rękach, pochylił nad rozespaną jeszcze twarzą i musnął usta, które już otwierały się, żeby zaprotestować.   
Jeżeli Naruto miał jeszcze jakiekolwiek złudzenia, że spokojnie wyśpi się tej nocy, to odebrał mu je chwilę później język, który zaczął obrysowywać jego wargi, przyprawiając tą pieszczotą o przyjemne dreszcze. Nie miał wyjścia. Rozchylił wargi, pozwalając by ten cholernie zdolny język wkradł się głębiej, a sam wplótł palce w czarne włosy.   
Sasuke mruknął, lubił kiedy Naruto to robił. Pogłębił pocałunek, chcąc tym samym zmusić go do aktywności.   
– Jesteś strasznie niecierpliwy. – Naruto odsunął się trochę, patrząc w czarne oczy, które już powoli zasnuwała mgiełka pożądania. – Co ciekawe, zawsze mi to zarzucałeś – uśmiechnął się łobuzersko. Uwielbiał droczyć się z Sasuke bez względu na porę dnia czy nocy i czynności akurat wykonywane. – Zresztą, miałem cię tylko trochę rozgrzać, a ty już prawie płoniesz. – Przesunął ręką w okolicach dolnych części ciała, wyłapując ledwo słyszalne westchnienie.   
– Ciężko mieć pretensję, że coś płonie, kiedy samemu się to podpaliło. – Sasuke na powrót pochylił się nad Naruto. Pocałował go tak mocno i zachłannie, jakby chciał uniemożliwić mu oddychanie. Ulokował się wygodniej, tak, że teraz prawa noga leżała między udami, a ręka przytrzymywała jego dłoń na poduszce.   
Chwilę później Naruto poczuł, że bokserki stają się odrobinę za ciasne, bo Sasuke zaczął wręcz wbijać się w jego usta, gryząc od czasu do czasu wargi i język. Nie pozostawał mu już dłużny, nie miałby siły się opierać, nawet gdyby chciał. Ale nie chciał. Ten rozgorączkowany wzrok, palące pożądanie w czarnych oczach, sprawiało, że Naruto zapragnął więcej.  
– Kakashi nas jutro zabije – na pół jęknął, na pół krzyknął prosto w usta Sasuke, gdy tamten poruszył się, drażniąc jego erekcję.  
– Kakashi jest w tym momencie twoim najmniejszym problemem. – Sasuke przesunął z premedytacją palcami wzdłuż przyrodzenia Naruto. Czuł, że jego oddech staje się coraz szybszy. Zsunął się ustami niżej, pieszcząc każdy centymetr ciała swojego kochanka. Nie spieszył się, wodząc językiem wzdłuż jego obojczyka i wokół sutków, przez co Naruto aż drżał z podniecenia. Kiedy dotarł do linii bokserek, chwycił je zębami, unosząc głowę i patrząc na Naruto.   
– Sasuke, proszę… – ten wymamrotał słabo, bo miał wrażenie, że jeżeli Sasuke w końcu nie zacznie działać na serio, to eksploduje.   
Sasuke, pomagając sobie rękami, pozbawił Naruto „piżamy”, na którą składały się tylko i wyłącznie jasnoniebieskie bokserki. Teraz, gdy już nie było żadnej przeszkody, całe ciało zdawało się wręcz domagać większej uwagi. Sasuke przesunął językiem po przyrodzeniu chłopaka, na co ten wygiął się w lekki łuk.  
– Nie baw się ze mną, draniu. – Dla Naruto w tym momencie delikatna pieszczota to było zdecydowanie za mało. Chciał poczuć to co wtedy na basenie. Kochać się z nim tak na serio, tak naprawdę…   
Sasuke, jakby odczytując jego myśli, podniósł się i wstał z łóżka.   
– Co ty wyprawiasz? – warknął Naruto. Oparł się na łokciach, niezadowolony z takiego obrotu sprawy. – Wracaj i dokończ, co zacząłeś.  
Sasuke uśmiechnął się tylko i po omacku, uważając żeby nie potknąć się o rzeczy zostawione na dywanie, podszedł do krzesła przy blacie kuchennym. Zostawił tam plecak, w którym był żel. Kupił go wczoraj, tak na wszelki wypadek. Prychnął na wspomnienie młodej sprzedawczyni z marketu, która na początku obdarzyła go uwodzicielskim uśmiechem, ale kiedy tylko zorientowała się, co kasuje, spochmurniała.   
– Jest. – Wyjął z bocznej kieszeni plastikową buteleczkę. Jeszcze tylko jedna rzecz. Podszedł do laptopa, którego swoją drogą zapomnieli wyłączyć i ustawił jakąś pierwszą z brzegu playlistę.   
– No nie mów, że potrzebujesz muzyki – parsknął Naruto, wyciągając rękę w jego kierunku.   
– Ja nie, ale twoi sąsiedzi zapewne to docenią. – Sasuke uśmiechnął się uwodzicielsko, pochylając się nad Naruto i w międzyczasie pozbywając się własnych bokserek. W niebieskawym świetle padającym z komputera, widział wyraźnie pragnienie w jego oczach. Chwycił go za dłoń i nalał na nią sporą ilość żelu.  
– Nie jesteśmy już w wodzie, bez tego byłoby nam trudno – wyjaśnił.  
Naruto roztarł specyfik w dłoniach, a potem nałożył go na penisa Sasuke, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku.   
Sasuke przymknął oczy. Dotyk był niesamowicie przyjemny. Jednak nie tego obaj chcieli.   
– Zrób to. Teraz – usłyszał.  
Sasuke już nawet nie wiedział, czy to zabrzmiało jak prośba, czy jak rozkaz. Nie miał ochoty zastanawiać się nad takimi drobiazgami, nie w tym momencie. Pragnienie rozsadzało go od środka.   
Naruto krzyknął, gdy poczuł go w sobie. Musiało naprawdę boleć, ale nie mieli zbyt dużo czasu na odpowiednie przygotowanie.   
Sasuke przylgnął do niego, starając się przez chwilę nie ruszać, co było niesamowicie trudne. Pragnął Naruto tak bardzo, że gdy tamten w końcu skinął głową, zaczął poruszać się w nim niezbyt delikatnie. Zwyczajnie nie potrafił inaczej. Nie w tym momencie. Kurwa, ten chłopak tak go kręcił… Zsunął rękę w dół pomiędzy ich ciała, chwytając penisa Naruto, który też był niesamowicie twardy. Zaczął go pieścić, co chwilę zahaczając o wrażliwą główkę, starając się dać Naruto jak najwięcej przyjemności i odwrócić uwagę od nieprzyjemnego uczucia. Zaraz będzie lepiej. Zaraz obaj będą mieli z tego przyjemność. Uśmiechnął się, gdy usłyszał pierwsze westchnienie z ust Naruto. A potem były kolejne…  
W tle rozbrzmiewała muzyka. Najpierw łagodna, potem nieco bardziej dynamiczna, tłumiąc niektóre głośniejsze jęki. Bo ciężko było im się hamować. W takim stanie, w jakim obaj obecnie się znajdowali, nie myśli się logicznie. Nie myśli się o tym, że jutro jakaś sąsiadka może patrzeć krzywo, o tym, że…  
– Agh! – krzyknął Naruto, czując, jak przechodzi go potężny dreszcz przyjemności. Wbił Sasuke paznokcie w plecy, wyginając się w łuk i rozlewając się pomiędzy ich ciała.  
Sasuke, czując spinające się mięśnie, zaczął poruszać się jeszcze szybciej. Jego urywany oddech, wilgotne włosy i rozgorączkowane spojrzenie świadczyły o tym, że jemu też niewiele już potrzeba. W końcu wbił się w Naruto z całej siły, łapiąc go jednocześnie mocno za biodra i jęknął z przyjemności.   
Po chwili opadł na Naruto i schował twarz w jego szyi. W tym momencie nie był w stanie się ruszyć. Słyszał tylko przyspieszone oddechy i czuł unoszące się klatki piersiowe. Mógłby tak zostać. Zresztą, przecież i tak nigdzie się nie wybierał…


	32. Chapter 32

Zazwyczaj głośny sygnał budzika w mieszkaniu Naruto sprawiał, że chłopak zrywał się na nogi, tym razem jednak przewrócił się tylko na drugi bok, naciągając na głowę poduszkę. Leżący obok Sasuke otworzył leniwie oczy i zerknął na zegarek. Była siódma.   
– Cholera – mruknął. Najwyraźniej nie usłyszał budzika w swoim telefonie. Specjalnie ustawił go na wcześniejszą godzinę, żeby rano wstać i pojechać jeszcze do domu po ubrania na zmianę. Teraz już nie zdąży. Znów przymknął powieki i objął zagrzebanego w pościel Naruto, muskając ustami jego szyję.  
– Chyba musimy wstawać – stwierdził cicho, jednak Naruto tylko pokręcił głową. Sasuke uśmiechnął się. – Uwierz, też wolałbym tu zostać i… – przesunął dłonią po jego plecach – robić coś o wiele bardziej ekscytującego, niż słuchanie wywodów Kakashiego, ale… – ugryzł lekko skórę na jego ramieniu – chyba nie spodoba mu się nasza nieobecność.  
Naruto przewrócił się na plecy i spojrzał zaspanym wzrokiem.  
– Trzeba było o tym pomyśleć, zanim zacząłeś mnie molestować – stwierdził i ścisnął trzymaną w ramionach poduszkę.  
– Żałujesz? – Sasuke podniósł się i opierając głowę na ręce, patrzył na swojego uroczo wkurwionego chłopaka z uśmieszkiem zadowolenia.  
Naruto tylko coś burknął (że ma się odwalić, czy jakoś tak – Sasuke nie zrozumiał, bo ten tak mamrotał) i zwlekł się z łóżka. Poszedł do łazienki, uznając, że zanim zacznie odpowiadać na jakiekolwiek pytania, musi przynajmniej całkowicie się obudzić. Odkręcił zimną wodę w kranie i przemył twarz. Spojrzał w lustro. Tak strasznie chciało mu się spać, że byłby w stanie usnąć nad tą umywalką na stojąco. Po chwili zobaczył w odbiciu stojącego za nim Sasuke.  
– Wyglądasz, jakbyś się co najmniej nie wyspał – stwierdził, mrużąc złośliwie oczy. Uśmiechnął się przy tym tak, że Naruto miał ochotę mu przyłożyć. Tak dla zasady. – Co robiłeś przez całą noc?   
– Spadaj, Uchiha – warknął i ochlapał go zimną wodą, ale w kącikach ust bystry obserwator dostrzegłby hamowany uśmiech. Naruto ominął zadowolonego z siebie Sasuke, wszedł do kabiny prysznicowej i zamknął szklane drzwi.

Naruto musiał pożyczyć Sasuke jakieś czyste ubranie. Nie bardzo mieli czas na przeszukiwanie szafy, dlatego wyciągnął pierwszą z brzegu czarną koszulkę i wygrzebał z szuflady jakieś bokserki. Korciło go co prawda, żeby zaoferować Sasuke swój t-shirt z napisem: „Młodzież w stanie nietrzeźwym może spowodować potomstwo”, jednak ostatecznie sobie darował. Żarty żartami, ale to był dość drażliwy temat. A nie chciał mu psuć humoru przynajmniej, póki byli w mieszkaniu. Bo później może być dużo gorzej. Naruto obawiał się, że jeszcze kilka głupich komentarzy i Sasuke naprawdę rozwali komuś nos.

Byli lekko spóźnieni, a to wszystko przez Sasuke, który wydziwiał nad kolorem bokserek. Kategorycznie odmówił założenia pomarańczowych. Naruto w końcu wyszukał mu jakieś ciemne, choć nie rozumiał, co mu się nie podoba w tym kolorze.   
Kiedy w końcu dotarli na uczelnie, okazało się, że wykład jeszcze się nie zaczął. Znaleźli miejsca w tylnym rzędzie auli, obok Kiby i Shikamaru, i czekali na spóźnionego, jak zwykle zresztą, Kakashiego.   
Sasuke udawał, że czyta notatki. Niestety, od wczoraj nic się nie zmieniło, nadal był pod obserwacją zaciekawionych, choć lepszym określeniem byłoby wścibskich, studentów. Naruto próbował odpowiadać na pytania siedzącego obok Kiby, jednak obecność Sasuke po prawej stronie i wspomnienie dzisiejszej nocy sprawiały, że ciężko było mu się skupić na czymkolwiek.  
– Nazwałem go Akamaru. – Kiba pochylił się w jego stronę, opowiadając z pasją o swoim nowym psim nabytku. – Słuchasz mnie? – spytał, widząc nieobecny wzrok przyjaciela.  
– Tak, słucham. Nazwałeś go Shikamaru – rzucił na odczepnego Naruto, który w swojej głowie widział w tym momencie tylko zasnute mgiełką pożądania oczy Uchihy i jego potargane włosy.  
Cała trójka – Kiba, Shikamaru i oderwany od swoich notatek Sasuke – spojrzeli momentalnie na niego. Sasuke uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Rozumiał stan Naruto, w końcu od dobrych pięciu minut sam tak naprawdę wpatrywał się w jedno i to samo zdanie. Shikamaru tylko pokręcił głową i westchnął, za to Kiba chwycił zeszyt i zdzielił nim Naruto po głowie.  
– Nie słuchasz mnie – stwierdził, rozeźlony ignorowaniem jego osoby.  
W tym momencie drzwi do auli uchyliły się z lekkim skrzypnięciem, a Naruto, będąc w duchu wdzięczny za przybycie Kakashiego, uśmiechnął się tylko przepraszająco do Kiby. Spojrzał w dół, jednak przy wejściu znajdującym się w dolnej części pomieszczenia nie było ich trenera. Stał tam za to wysoki chłopak z ciemnymi, spiętymi gumką włosami.   
– Itachi? – Naruto spojrzał zdziwiony na Sasuke, jednak na jego twarzy również widać było zaskoczenie.  
Przybyły gość podszedł do stojącego na podwyższeniu biurka, skupiając na sobie uwagę studentów.  
– Czy pana Kakashiego dzisiaj nie będzie? – Zapytała jakaś dziewczyna z pierwszego rzędu.  
– Nie, nie, ja w innej sprawie. – Itachi uśmiechnął się i poprosił o ciszę. – Nazywam się Uchiha… – W tym momencie wiele osób odwróciło głowy i spojrzało na Sasuke, szepcząc coś między sobą. – Itachi Uchiha – poprawił się, co wyszło dość komicznie, jakby chciał sparodiować sposób przedstawiania się Jamesa Bonda. – I, tak, tak, ten tam to mój brat – dodał, widząc zachowanie studentów.   
Tym razem zaciekawiony wzrok obecnych powędrował z powrotem w stronę podestu.   
– Doszły mnie plotki na temat Sasuke oraz waszej koleżanki Sakury – kontynuował, widząc, że twarze kilku blisko siedzących dziewczyn spochmurniały. – W związku z tym chciałbym to wyjaśnić i prosić wszystkich, aby nie przypisywali moich zasług mojemu młodszemu braciszkowi – oświadczył zabawnym tonem – ponieważ to ja zostanę dumnym rodzicem, a nie on – zakończył i puścił oko w kierunku Sasuke, powodując tym samym wybuch śmiechu w auli. Jednak nie był to żaden szyderczy chichot, Itachi zrobił na wszystkich tak pozytywne wrażenie, że na jego słowa zareagowali raczej jak na zabawną anegdotkę.  
– W takim razie, gratulujemy – zawołał jeden ze studentów, a kilka głosów go poparło.  
– Gratulacje i kwiaty przyjmuję na zewnątrz – zażartował Itachi i ukłonił się wszystkim, powodując nową falę wesołości. Zszedł z podwyższenia i zerkając jeszcze po drodze na uszczęśliwione twarze dziewczyn, otworzył drzwi. – I tak czeka was zawód miłosny – mruknął pod nosem, wychodząc.

Sasuke, mimo że najchętniej ukręciłby Itachiemu łeb za „młodszego braciszka”, to ogólnie rzecz biorąc nie był zły. Co prawda w jego mniemaniu mógł wymyślić coś mniej spektakularnego, no ale to w końcu Itachi. Gdyby tylko jeszcze Naruto nie trząsł się przez cały wykład ze śmiechu i nie szturchał go co chwilę, powodując, że jego zwykle idealne pismo przypominało teraz jakieś bohomazy… Westchnął i odłożył długopis.  
– No i co cię tak śmieszy – mruknął w jego stronę.  
– Od dziś twój brat jest moim idolem. – Naruto zasłonił sobie usta, kaszląc i tym samym maskując głośniejszy wybuch wesołości.  
– Nie wątpię. Obaj lubicie robić przedstawienia – stwierdził Sasuke, przypominając sobie i jemu przy okazji pierwszy dzień roku szkolnego.   
O dziwo, teraz tamta sytuacja powodowała u niego lekki uśmiech, a nie złość, jak kiedyś. Zresztą nawet wtedy tylko przez pierwszych kilka dni ten wygłup był naczelnym tematem plotek, potem sprawa dość szybko ucichła. Chyba nikt tak naprawdę nie uwierzył w odmienną orientację seksualną akademickiej gwiazdy.  
– Ma się ten talent – uśmiechnął się zawadiacko Naruto i tym razem szturchnął przypadkiem Kibę, za co tamten bezceremonialnie kopnął go w piszczel.

Wykłady i trening skończyły się po osiemnastej, było już ciemno. Sasuke rozmawiał z kimś przez telefon, więc Naruto czekał na niego, stojąc oparty o ścianę budynku. Zarzucił sobie plecak na jedno ramię i przeprosił Kibę, któremu wcześniej obiecał odwiedziny w akademiku. Akamaru musiał poczekać, a on sam – odpocząć.  
– Ale jutro przyjdziesz? – Kiba próbował wymóc przyrzeczenie.   
Naruto kiwnął głową.   
– Ok, to do jutra. – Kiba założył na siebie trzymaną jeszcze przed chwilą w ręku szarą kurtkę i poszedł w stronę akademika.  
Kiedy Sasuke w końcu skończył rozmowę, podszedł do niego i rozglądając się dyskretnie, objął go lekko w pasie.  
– Muszę się przebrać we własne ciuchy – mruknął, a jego ręka zsunęła się na tyłek i ścisnęła prowokacyjnie jeden z pośladków. Stali tyłem do ściany, więc nikt, nawet jakby się teraz pojawił, raczej by tego nie zauważył. – A potem coś wymyślimy.  
Naruto uśmiechnął się i skinął głową. W momencie, kiedy Sasuke stosował takie argumenty, nawet jego zmęczenie gdzieś ulatywało.

Sasuke, kiedy tylko dotarli do jego domu, zostawił Naruto w kuchni i wbiegł na górę. Jego rodzice mieli dzisiaj do załatwienia sporo spraw w firmie, a Itachiego nie było, więc powiedział mu, żeby zrobił im obu kawę. Byli zmęczeni, trochę kofeiny się przyda. Sam miał zamiar wziąć szybki prysznic i przebrać się w coś swojego.   
Naruto wstawił wodę i wyjął z szafki dwa kubki. Trochę dziwnie się czuł, krzątając się po kuchni. Jasne, bywał tu często, ale wtedy rodzice Sasuke byli pewnie gdzieś daleko, nie było ryzyka, że wpadną znienacka i zastaną w swoim domu obcego faceta.   
Poczekał, aż woda się zagotuje i zalał kubki z kawą. Chwilę później prawie podskoczył, kiedy usłyszał charakterystyczny odgłos otwieranego kluczem zamka. Omal nie oblał się wrzątkiem. Cholera! Wiedział, że nie powinien tu być. Odstawił czajnik i chciał niezauważalnie przemknąć do pokoju Sasuke, ale nie zdążył, bo drzwi się otworzyły, a do przedpokoju wszedł Itachi.  
– Cześć. – Ten, ku zaskoczeniu Naruto, wcale nie zdziwił się na widok jego osoby. – Wiesz, to zabawne, ale widuję cię chyba częściej niż własnego brata – zażartował Itachi. Odwiesił kurtkę i wszedł do kuchni. – Siadaj, nie gryzę – dodał, widząc na stole dwa parujące kubki z kawą.  
Naruto, trochę zdezorientowany uwagą Itachiego, usiadł z powrotem, ale nie bardzo wiedział, co powiedzieć.  
– Fajnie było odwiedzić dzisiaj uczelnię, przypomnieć sobie stare czasy. – Itachi krzątał się teraz, znów nastawiając wodę na kawę i nie przejmując się zupełnie zmieszaniem gościa. – Z mlekiem? – spytał, patrząc na jeden tylko do połowy zalany kubek.  
Naruto kiwnął głową. Rozluźnił się trochę.  
– Nie wiedziałem, że studiowałeś w akademii – stwierdził po dłuższej chwili.   
Itachi krzątał się chwilę po kuchni, w międzyczasie dolewając mu do kawy mleka. Sobie zresztą też.  
– Bo nie studiowałem – uśmiechnął się i siadając w końcu przy stole, upił łyk ze swojego kubka w muchomorki. – Skończyłem grafikę komputerową na politechnice, ale na waszej uczelni były zawsze najładniejsze dziewczyny. Było co podziwiać – szczupłe, wysportowane – rozmarzył się. Po chwili o czymś sobie przypomniał, bo wstał i krzycząc „zaraz wracam”, pobiegł do samochodu.   
Wrócił z dwoma bukietami lilii. Chyba lilii, bo Naruto na kwiatach to tak średnio się znał. Jak już kupował coś jakiejś dziewczynie, to raczej róże. Ponoć tak było romantycznie i każda to lubiła. On sam wolał słoneczniki, miały ładny kolor.   
Itachi przeszukał wszystkie kuchenne szafki w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś wazonu, ostatecznie jednak kwiaty wylądowały w napełnionych zimną wodą kuflach od piwa.  
– Dla Sakury? – Naruto wydawał się już na tyle ośmielony, że zadał to pytanie.   
Itachi pokiwał głową.   
– Oba? – Naruto uniósł brwi w geście zdziwienia.  
– Nie, drugi dla jej matki – powiedział Itachi i usiadł z powrotem przy stole. – Tak wypada. Zwłaszcza w mojej sytuacji – wyjaśnił nie do końca składnie. – Pamiętaj o tym, jak będziesz… ekhm – zająknął się. – Zresztą nieważne – zakończył temat, uśmiechając się pogodnie i puszczając mu oko.  
Naruto czuł, że jego twarz robi się czerwona. Czyżby Itachi coś sugerował? Po tamtej sytuacji w samochodzie, to było wysoce prawdopodobne. Domyślił się? Na pewno! Zaschło mu w gardle, więc napił się kawy, zastanawiając się, jak z tego wybrnąć, na szczęście w tym momencie usłyszał odgłos kroków na stopniach. Sasuke. W samą porę – pomyślał, oddychając z ulgą. Wolał póki co na takie tematy z nikim nie rozmawiać.  
– Naruto… – Itachi spojrzał na niego uważnie. Położył mu rękę na ramieniu, uśmiechając się porozumiewawczo. – Dbaj o niego – mruknął, jak gdyby nigdy nic, i dopijając ostatni łyk kawy, wstał zza stołu i ruszył w stronę swojego pokoju.


	33. Chapter 33

Sasuke, ubrany w granatowe dżinsy i czarną koszulę rozpiętą u góry, prezentował się naprawdę dobrze. Zresztą, on cokolwiek by nie założył i tak zawsze wyglądał świetnie. Tak przynajmniej twierdziły dziewczyny, z którymi kiedyś się umawiał, bo Naruto jakoś nie kwapił się do prawienia mu komplementów. I całe szczęście. Ich relacja była dość specyficzna, ciągle sobie dogryzali, ale to miało swój nieopisany urok. Sasuke stwierdził niedawno, że bycie z chłopakiem ma dużo plusów. Odpadają te wszystkie niewygodne rzeczy, jak otwieranie drzwi do samochodu (choć kiedyś dla żartu to zrobił, ale jedyny dowód wdzięczności, jak dostał, to pięścią po głowie – Naruto powiedział wtedy, bardzo obruszony, że co prawda daje mu się pieprzyć, ale nie jest babą), ustępowanie pierwszeństwa, płacenie rachunków w restauracji... No dobra, z tym ostatnim to nie do końca prawda. Akurat jakoś w tym aspekcie Naruto nie miał żadnych oporów i nie raz bezczelnie naciągnął go na pizzę. Będzie mu to kiedyś musiał uświadomić. Choć… Nie, lepiej nie, bo znając jego porywczość, ta pizza wyląduje na jego głowie. Było dobrze tak, jak było, nie zamierzał niczego zmieniać. Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie i zszedł po schodach, kierując się w stronę kuchni.   
– Ale się odstawiłeś. – Itachi, który właśnie wychodził z pomieszczenia, przystanął i taksując wzrokiem ubiór Sasuke, nie omieszkał go skomentować. – Masz randkę? – zapytał i mrugnął wesoło. Był dzisiaj w wybitnie dobrym humorze.   
– Nie twoja sprawa – odparł na pozór obojętnym tonem Sasuke. Jego brat znów wściubiał nos w nie swoje sprawy i robił dziwne aluzje. Jak go zna to zaraz…  
– Wiesz, po tym, jak dzisiaj w akademii widziałem te uszczęśliwione spojrzenia twoich koleżanek, gdy dowiedziały się, że jednak nadal jesteś do wzięcia... – Itachi z premedytacją przerwał, chcąc go sprowokować, aby zaprzeczył.  
Ehh, no właśnie. Cały on.  
– A skąd wiesz, że jestem? – Sasuke wzruszył ramionami. – Zresztą, wbij sobie do tego swojego łba, że to nie jest twoja sprawa – warknął, odruchowo zerkając w stronę kuchennych drzwi.   
Oczywiście nie umknęło to uwadze Itachiego, który tylko się uśmiechnął. Po chwili zdał sobie sprawę z czegoś jeszcze. Chcąc się upewnić, zbliżył nos do czarnej koszuli brata, by poczuć zapach jego wody toaletowej. Był dość specyficzny.   
– Używacie z Naruto tych samych perfum? – zdziwił się uprzejmie, jednak w jego oczach można było dostrzec iskierki przekory. – Bo wiesz, siedziałem z nim chwilę w kuchni i tak mi się teraz skojarzyło – rzucił, jak gdyby nigdy nic.  
– Nie sądzę, on nie uży... – Sasuke nie dokończył, zmarszczył za to brwi. Czy ten Itachi naprawdę nie mógł się odczepić? Znowu zaczynał węszyć – tym razem tak dosłownie – i zadawać za dużo niewygodnych pytań. Owszem, ubrania Naruto mogły pachnieć jego wodą, bo sam żadnej nie używał, a przecież ich kontakty fizyczne nie ograniczały się do uścisku ręki. Często ocierali się o siebie, obejmowali, choćby przy głupim pocałunku. – W ogóle co ty się tak interesujesz? – warknął, niezadowolony z dociekliwości Itachiego.  
– Jestem po prostu ciekaw – uśmiechnął się Itachi, wkładając ręce do kieszeni jasnych spodni. Czyżby jego braciszek zaczynał się denerwować? Zwykle zbywał go byle czym, zachowując tę swoją stoicką minę, a teraz… Wychodziło na to, że jego spostrzeżenie było słuszne. – Tylko widzisz, Sasuke, możesz być spokojny, bo ja w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, nie zamierzam krytykować twoich wyborów – oznajmił, też sugestywnie zerkając na drzwi od kuchni, w której nadal siedział Naruto.  
– Jakich wyborów, o czym ty mówisz? – Sasuke uniósł brwi, próbując udawać zdziwionego, ale nie wyszło mu to do końca. Cholera, zaczynał tracić kontrolę.  
Itachi przekrzywił lekko głowę, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał, a po chwili uśmiechnął się szerzej. No to będzie ciekawie…   
– Sasuke, ja może czasami zachowuję się niepoważnie, ale nie jestem idiotą. – Poklepał brata po ramieniu i poszedł do pokoju. 

Sasuke stał jak wryty. Kiedy zadowolony z siebie Itachi zniknął mu z oczu, po prostu nie mógł ruszyć się z miejsca. Jedyne, co zaprzątało teraz jego głowę, to myśl, że jego brat wie. Cholera! Jak? Skąd? Wcześniej Itachi nic nie wspominał, nie zdradzał żadnych oznak, kompletnie nic. Nawet wtedy, gdy pokłócili się o jego związek z Sakurą i Sasuke użył kilku przykrych słów, Itachi nie wykorzystał tego w odwecie. A przecież mógł. Bo na pewno musiał domyślać się już wcześniej, dzisiaj nie wyglądał w żadnym wypadku na zaskoczonego. Raczej na zadowolonego.   
Zza drzwi kuchni głowę wystawił Naruto.   
– Słyszałem – mruknął i podszedł do Sasuke. – On wie o nas Myślisz, że powie twoim rodzicom? – Przygryzł nerwowo wargę. Nie znał ojca Sasuke. A co, jeżeli tego nie zaakceptuje? Co było raczej najbardziej prawdopodobną opcją, bo mało kto pogodziłby się ot tak z myślą, że jego syn sypia z innym facetem. Mogą być z tego naprawdę spore problemy.  
– Nie wydaje mi się.   
Sasuke pokręcił głową i usiadł na stopniu schodów. Wiedział, że akurat o Itachiego może być spokojny, on nigdy tak naprawdę nie zrobił niczego przeciwko niemu. Owszem, często mu dokuczał, ale to były tylko wygłupy. Zwykle na poziomie przedszkola, ale jednak zawsze tylko wygłupy.   
– Zdajesz sobie sprawę, to kwestia czasu, zanim dowiedzą się inni? – zapytał i uniósł wzrok. – Naruto, nigdy o to nie pytałem, ale… – zawahał się chwilę. Ale przecież, wtedy, w szatni, uznali, że nie będą niczemu zaprzeczać, więc równie dobrze… – Jest ktoś, komu chciałbyś o nas powiedzieć? – Spojrzał na niego pytająco.   
Naruto westchnął i usiadł obok. Jedyną osobą, która w tym momencie przyszła mu na myśl, był Kiba. Kurczę, naprawdę nie lubił oszukiwać przyjaciela, a do tej pory musiał to robić. Tylko że on był nieprzewidywalny.  
– Sam nie wiem. – Oparł się o metalową poręcz schodów. – Chyba nie – mruknął. Nie wyobrażał sobie, jak miałby to powiedzieć Kibie. I jak on zareagowałby na fakt, że nie dość, że jest w związku facetem (już nawet pomijając zszokowanie, że to związek właśnie z Sasuke – dawnym wrogiem numer jeden), to jeszcze, że tak długo wszystko przed nim ukrywał. Tyle razy go okłamał, wymyślał coraz to gorsze wymówki, byle tylko spędzić czas z Sasuke. Poczuł wyrzuty sumienia. Ostatnio zwyczajnie zaniedbywał przyjaciół. Shikamaru miał dziewczynę, nie był sam, ale Kiba…   
– Sasuke… – Naruto odwrócił się w jego stronę. – Podwieziesz mnie do akademika?   
Sasuke wydawał się odrobinę zdziwiony pomysłem, ale po chwili skinął głową. 

Wjechał na parking studencki. Czarna honda zdecydowanie wyróżniała się na tle samochodów mieszkańców akademika, jednak Sasuke nie zwracał na to najmniejszej uwagi. Owszem, lubił swoje auto, ale – jakby nie patrzeć – było ono tylko rzeczą, kolejnym drogim prezentem od rodziców. Którzy w ten sposób zawsze, odkąd pamiętał, rekompensowali mu brak ich obecności.  
– Jesteśmy – oznajmił i spojrzał na swojego pasażera, który przez całą drogę w ogóle się nie odzywał. Co w jego przypadku było naprawdę wybitnym osiągnięciem. Próbował kilka razy złapać jego wzrok w lusterku, ale niebieskie oczy wydawały się jakby nieobecne. Naruto zwykle tak miał, gdy się nad czymś intensywnie zastanawiał lub czymś za bardzo martwił.   
– Dzięki – mruknął i chwytając kurtkę z tylnego siedzenia, wysiadł z auta.   
– W takim razie… to do jutra? – zapytał Sasuke. Nawet nie zgasił silnika.  
– Tak… – Naruto zawahał się. – Nie. Czekaj. – Wsiadł z powrotem i zamknął drzwi, bo na zewnątrz było już naprawdę bardzo zimno.  
Westchnął, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Przez całą drogę rozważał argumenty za i przeciw. W końcu, po dość długiej chwili, odwrócił się do Sasuke i odetchnął głęboko. – Chcę powiedzieć Kibie – wyrzucił z siebie. Jego serce na moment stanęło, a potem zaczęło bić w przyśpieszonym tempie – zupełnie jakby przestraszył się własnych słów, wypowiedzianej na głos decyzji.   
– Domyślałem się, że w końcu to powiesz, choć sądziłem, że zajmie to więcej czasu. – Sasuke spojrzał na niego uważnie. – Jesteś pewien?  
– Tak…  
Sasuke uniósł brwi. Wyraz twarzy Naruto przeczył jego słowom.  
– Nie… tak… Cholera, nie wiem! – jęknął. Nadal się wahał, nie miał pojęcia, co powinien zrobić. Chciał, żeby Kiba wiedział, jednak sama myśl, że ma wejść do pokoju przyjaciół i rzucić: „Hej, co tam? A tak w ogóle to jestem z Sasuke” – jakoś nie mieściła mu się w głowie. Kiba dostanie zawału przez takie rewelacje, a później... No właśnie, problem w tym, co będzie później. Westchnął i odchylił się, opierając głowę na siedzeniu.   
– Nie chcę dłużej oszukiwać przyjaciół – powiedział. Spojrzał na Sasuke, jakby ten miał podjąć decyzję za niego.  
– No to idziemy. – Ten nieoczekiwanie zgasił silnik i gestem pokazał mu, że ma wysiadać. 

Naruto nigdy w życiu nie czuł takiego zdenerwowania, jak w tym momencie. Żaden egzamin, nawet ten na prawo jazdy (którego bał się chyba najbardziej w życiu), nie mógł się równać z tym, przez co przechodził teraz. Gdyby był tu sam, już dawno by się wycofał, lecz idący za nim Sasuke skutecznie powstrzymywał go przed zmianą decyzji. Parter, pierwsze piętro, drugie. Uff… Drzwi pokoju przyjaciół. Odwrócił się, jakby chciał odwlec chwilę, kiedy zapuka, ale wtedy Sasuke podniósł rękę i zrobił to za niego. Stanowczy odgłos wyrwał go z dziwnego otępienia. To dzieje się naprawdę – pomyślał, zaczynając panikować i modląc się w duchu, żeby nikogo nie zastali. Niestety, nie pomogło.  
Drzwi otworzył Shikamaru, trzymający w jednej ręce krzyżówkę i ołówek. Swoją drogą bardzo już pogryziony ołówek.   
– Wchodź Na... – zaczął, ale dostrzegł, że przyjaciel nie jest sam. – Eee, to znaczy, wchodźcie – poprawił się, zapraszając obu do środka.   
Kiba, który siedział na swoim łóżku, trzymając na kolanach białą puchatą kulę, na widok Naruto aż podskoczył, budząc tym samym szczeniaka.   
– O, jednak jesteś! – krzyknął podekscytowany, tak bardzo chciał się pochwalić swoim nowym zwierzakiem. Przeniósł Akamaru na poduszkę i wstał. Dopiero wtedy zobaczył stojącego jeszcze przy drzwiach Sasuke.   
Naruto próbował ułożyć sobie w głowie jakieś inteligentne zdanie, którym mógłby rozpocząć tę trudną rozmowę, ale Kiba go ubiegł. Co prawda przez chwilę gapił się na nich z otwartymi ustami, ale szybko odzyskał rezon.  
– Nie no, dobrze, że przynajmniej do łóżka razem nie chodzicie! – wypalił, wskazując ich palcem. Był naprawdę zdumiony widokiem Sasuke we własnym pokoju. Oczywiście wiedział, że Naruto zaczął się z nim kumplować, no ale bez przesady! Ile można przebywać w jednym i tym samym towarzystwie? Kibie nie mieściło się to w głowie .   
– Nie byłbym taki pewien. – Sasuke oparł się nonszalancko o jedną ze ścian i skrzyżował ramiona.  
– O matko! – Shikamaru, który właśnie nalał sobie soku pomarańczowego, omal się nim nie zakrztusił. Zrozumiał cel wizyty. Choć on na ich miejscu by się naprawdę jeszcze raz poważnie zastanowił…  
– Bardzo śmieszne – burknął Kiba, któremu wydawało się, że Sasuke z niego kpi. I to jeszcze w jego własnym pokoju! No co za bezczelny typ. Już on mu zaraz…  
– Ja nie żartuję – odpowiedział Sasuke.   
Zdezorientowany Kiba, który właśnie był w trakcie wymyślania jakiejś genialnej ciętej riposty, zamrugał oczami zdezorientowany. Spojrzał na Naruto, spodziewając się, że ten zaraz wybuchnie śmiechem, ale nic takiego się nie stało. Jego przyjaciel wyraźnie czymś się denerwował.  
– Kiba... – zaczął Naruto, czując, że zaschło mu w gardle. – Musisz o czymś wiedzieć – przerwał, zbierając się na odwagę. – Sasuke i ja spotykamy się – wymamrotał po chwili i zrobił krok do tyłu, jakby w obawie, że Kiba zaraz się na niego rzuci. Albo czymś w niego rzuci. Jakby się uprzeć, miał pod ręką kilka ciężkich przedmiotów.  
Do Kiby jednak nie dotarło to, co powiedział, bo tylko uniósł pytająco brwi.  
– Jesteśmy razem – wyjaśnił dobitniej Naruto. Już chyba bardziej zrozumiale się nie dało.  
Kiba chyba wreszcie zrozumiał sens jego słów, bo znów stanął z otwartymi ustami i wpatrywał się w niego, jakby zobaczył go pierwszy raz.   
– To znaczy, twierdzisz, że wy jesteście parą, tak? – wydukał po dość długiej chwili, chcąc się ostatecznie upewnić, że nie ma omamów słuchowych.  
Naruto kiwnął potwierdzająco.  
Kiba pokręcił głową, a po chwili zaczął się histerycznie śmiać. Padł na łóżko i zamachał rękami, omal nie zachłystując się w tym rozbawianiu własną śliną.  
– Dobre! Świetne! ¬– wydusił w końcu, mimo ciągłych napadów śmiechu. Nie mógł się uspokoić. Dopiero po chwili opanował się na tyle, żeby mówić dalej. – A wiecie, że prawie dałem się nabrać?! Chyba nigdy nikt mnie tak nie wkręcił – stwierdził, patrząc z uznaniem na Naruto. Był pewien, że to jego pomysł. I to naprawdę zajebisty! Genialny! Niesa…   
Zmarszczył brwi, podnosząc się. Dlaczego z tak świetnego żartu tylko on sam się śmieje? Dlaczego oni są tak poważni? I dlaczego Naruto tak się denerwuje? O, kurwa! Jeszcze raz spojrzał na Sasuke, który wyglądał na zirytowanego. Nie, niemożliwe. Wkręcają go! Umówili się. Wszyscy.   
Zerknął na Shikamaru, ale tamten nie wydawał się być w ogóle zdziwiony. Wzruszył tylko ramionami i westchnął zrezygnowany. Tak, jakby…  
– Wkręcacie mnie, prawda? – zapytał jeszcze raz, mając nadzieję, że to naprawdę bardzo dobrze zaaranżowana scena. – Nie wkręcacie… – jęknął zszokowany, widząc, jak Naruto kręci głową.  
– Nie…  
– Wiedziałeś?! – Kiba, po długiej chwili, w której po prostu musiał ochłonąć, podszedł i dźgnął Shikamaru palcem. Ten nie zaprzeczył. – Wiedziałeś i nic nie powiedziałeś? – Nie mógł uwierzyć, że jego przyjaciel ukrywał przed nim coś takiego. Przecież to było… Sam nie wiedział, jak to nazwać.   
– Dyskrecja, Kiba, to się nazywa dyskrecja. – Shikamaru westchnął i wyjął z szafki trzy dodatkowe szklanki, po chwili nalewając do nich soku. Jedną z nich podał swojemu zszokowanemu współlokatorowi i zmusił go, aby usiadł na krześle.   
– Nie, to jest niemożliwe. Przecież Naruto lubi dziewczyny. – Kiba bawił się szklanką, cały czas intensywnie myśląc. – I że niby całujecie się ze sobą? – spytał, chcąc sprowokować Naruto, żeby zaprzeczył. Może po czymś takim przyzna, że to jednak żart.   
Naruto westchnął i usiadł naprzeciwko niego, kiwając potakująco głową.   
Nie no! Skoro przyznał się do czegoś takiego, a Sasuke nie rozwalił mu nosa, to… Nie! Naprawdę?   
– Chyba nie chcę sobie tego wyobrażać – jęknął Kiba. Tego już było dla niego za dużo. Okej, jakoś przyzwyczaił się, że jeden z jego dwóch najlepszych przyjaciół ciągle łazi gdzieś z tym cholernym Uchihą, ale to… Nie. To jest po prostu niemożliwe.   
– No faktycznie, nie radzę sobie tego wyobrażać – odezwał się w końcu Sasuke, którego powoli zaczynała bawić cała sytuacja. – Od takich wyobrażeń może się zmienić twoja orientacja seksualna – zakpił, patrząc na rozszerzające się w przerażeniu oczy Kiby.   
– To… możliwe? – Kiba naprawdę wydawał się nie dostrzegać ironii.  
Shikamaru przewrócił oczami, a Naruto parsknął śmiechem. Atmosfera trochę się rozluźniła, więc on sam też przestał być tak spięty. Kiba spojrzał urażony na Sasuke, ale nic nie powiedział. Chyba zdał sobie sprawę z własnej naiwności.  
– Co zamierzacie dalej? – Shikamaru przesunął stolik między łóżka, aby wszyscy mieli gdzie usiąść, bo mieli w pokoju tylko dwa krzesła. Po chwili zastanowienia wyjął z lodówki cztery piwa i podał każdemu po jednym.   
– Póki co niech to pozostanie między nami. – Naruto spojrzał w stronę Kiby.   
On nadal kręcił głową i mamrotał coś pod nosem, przez co wyglądał, jakby właśnie uciekł ze szpitala psychiatrycznego. Choć, jakby spytać Sasuke, to ten stwierdziłby tylko, że Kiba zawsze miał coś z głową. No cóż. Nie darzyli się nigdy zbytnią sympatią.   
– Kiba? – Naruto usiadł obok niego na jednym z tapczanów, choć miał lekką obawę, że ten go zaraz z niego zepchnie. Na szczęście nic takiego się nie stało. – Kiba? – powtórzył.  
Kiba kiwnął głową na znak, że rozumie.  
– Nie mogę pojąć, co ty w nim widzisz – mruknął cicho.   
Naruto uśmiechnął się lekko. Najwyraźniej Kibie wcale jakoś specjalnie nie przeszkadzało, że zaczął spotykać się z facetem. Jemu przeszkadzało, że to był właśnie Sasuke. No cóż. Przyzwyczai się.  
– Mógłbym ci powiedzieć, ale nie chcę kolejnej zakochanej panienki – odgryzł się Sasuke, mrużąc ironicznie oczy.   
Kiba aż się zapowietrzył, a jego twarz zrobiła się cała czerwona. Jak ten… ten… Aż zabrakło mu słowa, które by teraz idealnie pasowało. Jak on mógł go porównać do…  
– Ty dupku! – zerwał się gwałtownie z miejsca. Nie, naprawdę. Naruto chyba na głowę upadł, że się z nim zadawał. I jeszcze się z nim… całował! Ble… Nigdy w życiu nie pocałowałby Uchihy! Nawet za cenę stypendium!  
– Kiba, uspokój się, do cholery! – Shikamaru wetknął mu w rękę otwartą puszkę i zmusił do wypicia kilku łyków. Miał nadzieję, że zimne piwo nieco go ostudzi.  
Kiba tylko prychnął, ale usiadł z powrotem. Już on kiedyś się odegra na tym cholernym Sasuke. Wymyśli taką ripostę, że ten się nie pozbiera!

Za pierwszym piwem na stole pojawiło się drugie, potem trzecie, czwarte. Naruto naprawdę wydawał się rozluźniony. Najgorsze miał już ze sobą.  
Kiba nadal co jakiś czas kręcił z niedowierzaniem głową i patrzył na Sasuke spod byka, ale w końcu włączył się do rozmowy. Procenty zrobiły swoje.  
– Ja tam bym wolał, żebyście się przyznali – stwierdził, dopijając piwo i zgniatając puszkę.  
– Dlaczego? – Naruto nie rozumiał jego toku myślenia. Zwłaszcza że ten – po alkoholu – bywał u Kiby mocno zaburzony.  
– Bo wtedy wszystkie jego fanki – wskazał na Sasuke – dadzą sobie spokój. I zaczną interesować się na przykład mną – oświadczył i czknął. I nie przejął się zupełnie tym, że nikt z pozostałych jego poglądu nie podzielił.


	34. Chapter 34

Kiba Inuzuka obudził się z okropnym bólem głowy, który spotęgowało jeszcze głośnie chrapanie z sąsiedniego łóżka. Z miną człowieka cierpiącego podniósł się na łokciu i chwytając swoją poduszkę, rzucił nią w Shikamaru. Niestety, nie trafił, a ten, jakby w nieświadomym odwecie, chrapnął jeszcze głośniej.   
Kiba westchnął i opuścił nogi na podłogę. Jeszcze chwilę temu miał zamiar wstać i iść się wysikać, ale rozmyślił się i tylko podparł głowę na rękach. Mokry i zimny nos Akamaru, który miał posłanie obok łóżka, trącił go w stopę.   
– Brutus – mruknął Kiba, patrząc na szczeniaka z dezaprobatą. – Zmienię ci imię na Brutus, zdrajco – powtórzył, na co pies tylko szczeknął radośnie.   
No cóż, Kiba miał pełne prawo obrazić się na swojego pupilka, który wczorajszego wieczoru po prostu go olał. I dosłownie, i w przenośni. I to było naprawdę okropne. Nie dość, że Akamaru nie reagował w żaden sposób na jego polecenia, to jeszcze – i to było dużo gorsze - poczuł jakąś wielką i szczerą, choć nieodwzajemnioną, chęć nawiązania więzi z cholernym Uchihą. Uchihą! Cały czas kręcił się koło jego nóg, co rusz gryząc w geście przyjaźni jego sznurówki, a kiedy w końcu urażony Kiba wziął go na ręce i zmusił do usadowienia się na jego kolanach, szczeniak zlał mu się spodnie. Jakby wcześniej nie mógł obsikać buta Sasuke!   
– Oddam cię do schroniska – zagroził Kiba, ale w końcu jednak podniósł się z łóżka i mamrocząc jakieś przekleństwa pod nosem, powlókł się do łazienki.   
Kac zdecydowanie przyćmiewał mu w tym momencie umysł, ale nie na tyle, by nie pamiętać o wczorajszych rewelacjach. Paradoksalnie, to właśnie one były odpowiedzialne za jego obecne samopoczucie, bo gdyby Naruto i Sasuke nie zjawili się wczoraj z tą „radosną” nowiną, to nie zaczęliby pić, a gdyby nie zaczęli pić, to nie… Kiba poczuł, jak ogarniają go mdłości i ledwo zdążył dobiec do toalety.   
– Więcej nie piję – obiecał sobie solennie kilka minut później, siedząc na posadzce i opierając czoło o zimne, jasnobeżowe kafelki. 

– Nie idę na zajęcia – oświadczył Naruto, nie otwierając oczu, tylko po omacku szukając na nocnej szafce butelki z wodą. Zahaczył o kubek po kawie, którego tradycyjnie nie chciało mu się wczoraj umyć. Naczynie spadło na podłogę, rozbijając się na kilka kawałków.   
– Dlaczego? – Sasuke, który właśnie bez cienia skrępowania otworzył jedną z szuflad komody i pożyczył sobie kolejne bokserki, spojrzał na niego kpiąco. – Wczoraj twierdziłeś, że to dobrze tak napić się w męskim gronie – przypomniał.   
Naruto tylko jęknął i nie znalazłszy jednak wody, choć był pewien, że ją tam zostawił, nakrył głowę poduszką.   
– Mówiłeś też – Sasuke wsunął na siebie szare bokserki (jedyne, które znalazł w normalnym kolorze) i podszedł do łóżka – że męska przyjaźń jest bardzo ważna. – Usiadł obok, unosząc poduszkę i nachylając się nad rozczochraną blond czupryną. – A na koniec zaproponowałeś seks grupowy – zakończył, patrząc z satysfakcją na Naruto, który momentalnie podniósł głowę i otworzył w przerażeniu oczy.   
– Kłamiesz! – krzyknął zachrypniętym głosem, panicznie próbując przypomnieć sobie końcówkę wczorajszego wieczoru, a właściwie to już nocy, ale ostatnie, co z całą pewnością pamiętał, to to, że rozmawiał z Kibą na temat swojej orientacji seksualnej. Kiba najwyraźniej potraktował jego związek z Sasuke jako pourazową depresję po Sakurze, więc musiał mu kilka rzeczy wyjaśnić. Nadal nie był pewien, czy do końca zrozumiał…   
– Tego nie możesz wiedzieć… – Sasuke uśmiechnął się prowokująco i chwycił leżącą w nogach łóżka butelkę wody, której przed chwilą bezskutecznie szukał jego chłopak. Odkręcił zakrętkę i upił łyk. – Chcesz? – zapytał, a gdy Naruto machinalnie wyciągnął rękę, wstał i odstawił butelkę na biurko. – To się po nią rusz.   
Naruto, mamrocząc kilka przekleństw, podniósł się z łóżka. Chwycił butelkę i syknął, próbując ją odkręcić. Sasuke złośliwie zakręcił tak mocno, że musiał użyć siły. W końcu przechylił butelkę i zaczął pić łapczywie. Strużka wody pociekła mu po brodzie, potem wzdłuż szyi i torsu. Sasuke, widząc to, nie mógł się powstrzymać. Przysunął się i językiem powiódł po ścieżce spływających kropel. Naruto mimowolnie spiął się, czując łaskotanie. Mimo teorii, które kiedyś snuł Sasuke na temat pozbycia się łaskotek, nie zdecydował się zostać królikiem doświadczalnym.   
– Draniu, przestań! – Odsunął się, omal nie dławiąc się ostatnim łykiem wody. Rzucił pustą butelkę na podłogę i spojrzał na niego. – Żartowałeś z tym seksem grupowym, co? – zapytał, jeszcze nie do końca pewien odpowiedzi. Kiedyś, jeszcze w liceum, oglądał z kumplami kilka filmów pornograficznych, gdzie były takie akcje, ale jakoś nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie, że miałby brać udział w jakiejś orgii. A już na pewno nie pozwoliłby, żeby ktoś na jego oczach dobierał się do jego chłopaka.  
– Tego dowiesz się od swoich przyjaciół. – Sasuke zmrużył oczy i kciukiem wskazał drzwi łazienki. – Podobno prysznic robi dobrze na kaca, choć nie wiem, czy moralnego też – zakpił i cofnął się w stronę kuchni.   
Naruto, racząc go morderczym spojrzeniem, zabrał bieliznę na zmianę i trzaskając drzwiami, poszedł się wykąpać. Musiał się chociaż jako tako doprowadzić po porządku. I pozbierać myśli.

Sasuke, mimo stanowczych protestów uparł się, żeby wyjechali wcześniej, bo chciał jeszcze podjechać do swojego domu. Naruto nawet nie miał czasu wypić kawy, nie mówiąc już o porządnym śniadaniu. Ostatecznie stwierdził, że kupi sobie jakąś drożdżówkę po drodze, ale oczywiście Sasuke miał to w nosie i nigdzie się nie zatrzymał.  
– Jesteś potworem. Jesteś sadystą. Jesteś… – Naruto nie zdążył wymyślić kolejnego określenia, bo Sasuke zatkał mu buzię swoimi ustami, kiedy tylko weszli do przedpokoju.   
– Zamknij się – wymruczał, odwieszając kurtkę i prowadząc go kuchni. Na podjeździe widział tylko samochód Itachiego, ale sądził, że siedzi w swoim pokoju.  
Naruto westchnął, dając sobie chwilowo spokój z obrażaniem chłopaka, który w tak bezlitosny sposób wyciągnął go z mieszkania. W tym momencie przyszło mu do głowy, że ostatnio jego życie przypomina film „Dzień Świstaka” – Sasuke spędza u niego noc, pożycza jego bieliznę, a potem jadą do jego domu po resztę ubrań na zmianę . Jedyna różnica, że teraz przyjechali taksówką, bo Honda stała nadal pod akademikiem.   
Rozejrzał się po kuchni. Na stole stał duży talerz ze smakowicie wyglądającymi rogalikami. No chyba nikt się nie obrazi, jak się poczęstuje. Był tak głodny, że zaczynało mu burczeć w brzuchu. Zje tylko jednego. No może dwa…  
Sasuke szybko spakował swoje ciuchy, wrzucając je do swojej sportowej torby. Po chwili przypomniał sobie, że zostawił w salonie notatki, które musiał zabrać. Zbiegł po schodach i rozsunął drzwi, a Naruto, którego znudziło trochę czekanie, poszedł za nim. Czuł się trochę lepiej, bo trzy rogaliki, bardzo dobre swoją drogą, zapełniły mu żołądek.  
– O, proszę, kto się zjawił w domu – Itachi, który siedział akurat przy stole w salonie nad stertą jakichś papierów i laptopem, uniósł głowę. Widząc Naruto, przywitał się, ale nie wydawał się być w ogóle zaskoczony jego obecnością. – To już wiem gdzie znikasz na całe noce, Sasuke… – zaśmiał się. – Naprawdę, już myślałem, że…  
– To następnym razem nie myśl – zirytował się Sasuke, rozglądając się po salonie. – Nie widziałeś moich notatek? – zapytał. Był pewien, że zostawił je na stoliku, ale teraz leżały tam jakieś porozwalane papiery i laptop.  
– Gdzieś tam rzuciłem. – Itachi wskazał ręką niskie szafki za kanapą. – A tak w ogóle, to świetnie się składa, że jesteście. ¬– Podniósł się i chwycił dwa wydruki komputerowe, unosząc je w górę. – Który lepszy? – zapytał. – Nie mogę się zdecydować – dodał, patrząc to na jeden, to na drugi. Już wczoraj skończył oba projekty. Jeden był dość klasyczny, taki, jakie zawsze podobały się ojcu, a drugi dość innowacyjny – jego własnego pomysłu.  
Naruto podszedł bliżej i spojrzał na dwie wersje jakiegoś projektu graficznego.  
– Co to za paletka? – zapytał, przyglądając się obrazkom. – Gdzieś już coś podobnego widziałem – próbował sobie przypomnieć.   
– Jaka paletka? – Sasuke, który w końcu znalazł swoje notatki, na niego spojrzał zdegustowany. – To nie żadna paletka, tylko wachlarz – powiedział i pokręcił głową. Jak Naruto mógł nazwać logo jednego z dobrze znanych producentów gier paletką? Co on się w lesie wychował, że tego nie kojarzył?  
– Mi też to zawsze przypominało paletkę do ping-ponga – roześmiał się Itachi. – A widziałeś ją pewnie w grach komputerowych. Tym właśnie zajmuje się nasza rodzina, Sasuke ci nie mówił? – autentycznie się zdziwił.   
Teraz Naruto już skojarzył. Sam co prawda nie grał w tego typu gry, ale Kiba był fanem różnego rodzaju strzelanek czy strategii. To właśnie u niego widział to logo. Sasuke nigdy o tym nie wspominał. Ale, jakby nie patrzeć, on też nigdy nie pytał.  
– Jakoś nie było okazji – mruknął Sasuke i zerknął na projekty. – Zdecydowanie ten – stwierdził i bez wahania wskazał jeden z wydruków.   
Itachi kiwnął głową zadowolony, najwyraźniej w pełni zgadzając się z wyborem brata. Bo to był ten jego innowacyjny pomysł. Miał tylko nadzieję, że przekona do tego innych. W końcu musieli iść z duchem czasu.   
– Zaraz, zaraz. – Naruto wydawał się zdezorientowany. – To znaczy, że wszystkie gry, no że ty je tworzysz?  
Itachi roześmiał się i pokręcił głową.  
– Nie, ja jestem tylko jednym z wielu grafików. To, że postać ruszy nogą, ręką, zrobi zeza czy wybije komuś zęby, to już robota programistów – wyjaśnił. Kiedyś Sam próbował nauczyć się programować, ale te wszystkie kody doprowadzały go do szału. Owszem, znał podstawy, ale na podstawach się skończyło. Nie miał do tego cierpliwości.   
– Ty też masz swój udział w tych grach? – Naruto spojrzał pytająco na Sasuke. Owszem, ten kiedyś wspominał, że jego rodzice prowadzą firmę, ale nie miał pojęcia, że to taka korporacja. Kiba, jak mu powie, kto tworzy te gry, to padnie z wrażenia.  
– Sasuke nie przeszedł testów charakteru – odpowiedział od razu Itachi, nie dając bratu dojść do słowa. – Gdy miał piętnaście lat i uparł się, żeby przetestować najnowszą wersję „Sharingana”, to chronił bandytów, a strzelał do cywili. Przyczepił też sojusznikom ładunki wybuchowe do kamizelek, więc stwierdziliśmy, że lepiej trzymać tego małego socjopatę z dala od takich rozrywek – wyjaśnił, mrugając do zaskoczonego Naruto.   
Sasuke spojrzał na Itachiego jak na kompletnego idiotę i popukał się w głowę. On był jednak nienormalny.   
– Z twoją głową naprawdę jest coś nie tak – stwierdził, po czym skinął na Naruto, kierując się do wyjścia. Wolał teraz nie zostawiać tych dwóch samych, bo jeszcze jego niedorozwinięty najwyraźniej brat naopowiadałby mu kolejnych głupot.  
– Naruto – zawołał jeszcze Itachi, zanim obaj wyszli. – Wpadnij kiedyś do mnie, jak nie będzie Sasuke, to opowiem ci o nim kilka ciekawych historii i…  
Reszty nie usłyszał, bo Sasuke zdecydowanym ruchem zasunął drzwi do salonu.

Osoba Itachiego miała niekwestionowany wpływ na humor Naruto, który z marudzącego cienia samego siebie, stał się na powrót zadowolonym z życia chłopakiem. Jedna tylko rzecz go zastanawiała.  
– Naprawdę byłeś takim sadystą? – zapytał, kiedy wchodzili na uczelnię i kierowali się w stronę auli, na wykład.   
– A jak ci się wydaje? – mruknął Sasuke. – Itachi cię wkręca, a ty łykasz wszystko jak leci – westchnął, poprawiając pasek sportowej torby na ramieniu. – Jeszcze chwila i pomyślę, że jesteś na etapie rozwoju takiego Inuzuki.  
– Oj, odczep się od Kiby. A Itachi naprawdę poprawił mi humor – uśmiechnął się Naruto, zastanawiając się, jakie to wydarzenia z życia jego chłopaka chciał mu zdradzić jego brat. Aż go korciło, żeby to kiedyś sprawdzić. Choć kto wie, czego by się dowiedział. Jakieś mroczne tajemnice…   
– Szkoda, że to nie ja ci go poprawiam – warknął Sasuke i skręcił w stronę drzwi auli wykładowej.  
– No ja się chyba przesłyszałem! – Naruto uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Czy ty jesteś zazdrosny? – szturchnął go prowokacyjnie łokciem.  
– Zazdrosny? – Sasuke zatrzymał się i spojrzał na Naruto mrużąc oczy. – A co to takiego? – uśmiechnął się kpiąco.   
Już miał zacząć szturchnąć jakiegoś chłopaka, bo jak zwykle wszyscy musieli rozmawiać przy wejściu i blokować drogę, ale nagle usłyszał czyjś głos. I to mu sięwcale nie spodobało.  
– Na… Naruto… – Hinata Hyuuga, która dosłownie przed chwilą ich dogoniła, spojrzała na Naruto niepewnie. – Możemy porozmawiać? – wyszeptała i zawstydzona spojrzała w dół. Trochę czasu zajęło jej zebranie się na odwagę, no ale skoro w końcu już zagadała, musiała to pociągnąć do końca.  
– Jasne. – Naruto zerknął na Sasuke, a widząc jego niezadowoloną minę, z premedytacją objął dziewczynę ramieniem.   
Idąc z nią w stronę korytarza, odwrócił się jeszcze i spojrzał przez ramię.   
– Właśnie to jest zazdrość – zdołał odczytać z ruchu jego warg wściekły Sasuke.

Itachi skończył pracę, wysłał wybrany projekt mailem i zamknął laptopa. Odetchnął ciężko, wstając z kanapy. Denerwował się trochę. Nie, nie trochę. Bardzo.  
Skierował się do przedpokoju, gdzie ubrał kurtkę, ignorując zupełnie szalik, mimo że na dworze było już bardzo zimno i chwytając kluczyki od samochodu, wyszedł z domu. Za niecałą godzinę powinni być w domu rodzice, a on miał im do zakomunikowania ważną wiadomość.   
Droga do domu Sakury zajęła mu niespełna piętnaście minut. Nie było żadnych korków, a i światła, jakby mu sprzyjając, zmieniały się w odpowiednich momentach na zielone. Znów odetchnął głęboko, sam tak naprawdę nie wiedząc, czego się obawia. Przecież najgorszy stres miał już za sobą.   
Wczoraj Sakura nie dała się łatwo przekonać. Była na niego wściekła, a że nie grzeszyła łagodnością, Itachi usłyszał to, co mu się należało. No dobra, usłyszał może nawet trochę więcej, a z kwiatów w bukiecie zostały ostatecznie same łodygi i przekrzywiona kokarda, jednak w końcu, gdy dziewczyna wyładowała swoją złość, udało mu się z nią porozmawiać. Wiedział, jak do niej dotrzeć, a i matka Sakury, rozanielona jego dżentelmeńską postawą, bo jej również podarował kwiaty, miała swój udział w ich pogodzeniu. Ostatecznie Sakura mu wybaczyła, a on sam obiecał, że nigdy więcej nie zachowa się jak gówniarz. W końcu miał być ojcem.   
– Gotowa? – spytał, wysiadając z samochodu i otwierając drzwi z drugiej strony, gdy pojawiła się na podjeździe.   
– Nie – mruknęła Sakura i zajęła fotel pasażera, poprawiając nerwowo włosy.  
Itachi zamknął drzwi i usiadł z powrotem na miejscu kierowcy, przekręcając kluczyk w stacyjce.   
– Będzie dobrze, zobaczysz – uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco.   
Wiedział, co ma zrobić. Tę decyzję podjął dość spontanicznie i Sasuke, jak się o tym dowie, zapewne wyzwie go od idiotów, ale miał to w nosie. To jego życie. I jego wybór.


	35. Chapter 35

Hinata, której zwykle na sam widok Naruto robiło się gorąco i dostawała rumieńców, teraz wyglądała jak dojrzały pomidor. Albo jak Ino, która ostatnio przesadziła z solarium i straszyła przez dobre dwa dni czerwoną twarzą. Hinacie do osiągnięcia takiego efektu wystarczył jeden dotyk obiektu jej marzeń. To, co dla niego było tylko przyjacielskim gestem, który swoją drogą i tak wykonał, chcąc utrzeć nosa Sasuke, dla niej stanowiło niemalże erotyczne doznanie.   
– No więc? – Naruto zdjął rękę z jej ramienia i spojrzał pytająco.   
Hinata odetchnęła, próbując się uspokoić, ale było to prawie niewykonalne, zwłaszcza pod spojrzeniem niebieskich oczu, na punkcie których po prostu szalała. Nikt według niej takich nie miał. Mogła by się tak na niego patrzeć i patrzeć…  
– Chciałam ci to dać. – W końcu opanowała się i wyciągnęła coś ze swojej torby. – To zaproszenie na moją imprezę urodzinową – wyjaśniła.  
Naruto spojrzał na kremową kopertę z jakimś zielonym nadrukiem. Otworzył zaciekawiony. W środku znajdował się ozdobny, złożony na pół biały kartonik, na którym widniały niezbędne informacje. Impreza miała odbyć się w najbliższą sobotę, w domu państwa Hyuuga. Pod spodem była podana godzina i adres.  
– I jak, przyjdziesz? – spytała Hinata, gdy od dłuższej chwili się nie odzywał.  
– Jasne – uśmiechnął się Naruto. Był zadowolony, że Hinata go zaprosiła, tym bardziej, że wcześniej raczej dość słabo się znali. Ona była bardzo nieśmiała i raczej rzadko kiedy rozmawiała z chłopakami. No chyba że z Nejim, ale on był jej kuzynem. – Tylko tak się zastanawiam... mogę przyjść z kimś? – zapytał.  
W jednej chwili Hinata poczuła nieprzyjemny ucisk w klatce piersiowej. Te kilka słów dosłownie ją zmroziło i niemal odebrało zdolność oddychania. Z kimś… Ale z kim? Od czasu Sakury nie widziała go z żadną dziewczyną. Do pubu też ostatnio przyszedł sam. Oparła się plecami o ścianę i wbiła wzrok w podłogę.  
– Jasne – ledwo przeszło jej to przez gardło. – Nie ma żadnego problemu – dodała zdecydowanie za cicho i zdecydowanie wbrew sobie. A była przekonana, że Naruto z nikim się nie spotyka. Mogła wcześniej coś zrobić, jakoś do niego zagadać, a tak chyba przegapiła swoją szansę. Zawsze miała jakąś wymówkę, zawsze przekładała to na później. Kiedy dowiedziała się, że Naruto i Sakura zerwali, wmawiała sobie, że to nieodpowiedni moment, że on pewnie potrzebuje czasu, a potem… Potem jakoś też nie było okazji. Za każdym razem, jak już się decydowała porozmawiać, ktoś pojawiał się obok. A to Kiba, a to Shikamaru. Naruto rzadko kiedy bywał sam. Choć nie, nie zawsze. Była jedną sytuacja, ale totalnie ją zmarnowała. Kiedyś na wykładzie Naruto pożyczył od niej długopis. Drogi, markowy. Potem gdzieś się spieszył, więc wybiegł machinalnie wrzucił go do torby i wybiegł z auli. Następnego dnia złapał ją na korytarzu. Przepraszał, czochrając włosy z tyłu głowy, tłumaczył, że zapomniał. Uśmiechał się przy tym tak rozbrajająco. Mogła wtedy jakoś zagadać, ale niestety, jedyne, co potrafiła wymamrotać, to „nic się nie stało”. A Naruto, widząc, że nie jest skora do rozmowy, po prostu sobie poszedł.  
– To dobrze, postaram się go wyciągnąć – powiedział Naruto, wyrywając ją z zamyślenia i schował zaproszenie do torby.  
– Jego? – Hinata spojrzała zaskoczona. Jak to „jego”. To nie chodzi o żadną dziewczynę?  
– No, chciałem zabrać… eee… – zająknął się – ... kolegę – wyjaśnił. – Sasuke zwykle unika imprez i...  
Nie dokończył, zastanawiając się, co może w ogóle jeszcze powiedzieć, żeby nie wyszło dziwnie, ale Hinata, w nagłym przypływie ulgi, uśmiechnęła się, wcale nie oczekując dalszych wyjaśnień.  
– Neji zaniósł wczoraj zaproszenie dla Sasuke, ale chyba go nie było. Wiesz, my mieszkamy po sąsiedzku – poinformowała, a ton jej głosu był diametralnie różny od tego sprzed chwili. – Mam też – sięgnęła ponownie do torby – dla Kiby i Shikamaru – pokazała dwie kolejne koperty – ale jeszcze ich dzisiaj nie spotkałam – dodała.  
Naruto zmarszczył brwi i jeszcze raz zerknął na zaproszenie. No jasne! Dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, że coś mu mówi ten adres. To była ta sama ulica, na której mieszkał Sasuke. Wcześniej po prostu nie zwrócił zbytniej uwagi.  
– Jak chcesz, to mogę im oddać – zaoferował pomoc. – No chyba, że chcesz je wręczyć, na przykład Kibie, osobiście – zażartował, uznając, że przyjaciel nie miałaby nic przeciwko. Wręcz przeciwnie. Często gadał o Hinacie i – jakby to ładnie ująć – jej atrybutach. Poza tym uważał, że jest jedną z najładniejszych lasek na uczelni. Pewnie miał rację, ale Naruto ostatnio w ogóle na takie rzeczy nie zwracał uwagi.  
– Nie, nie! – Hinata zaprotestowała gwałtownie, jakby tłumacząc się, że przecież nie interesuje ją Kiba. – Weź je. – Wcisnęła mu do rąk zaproszenia dla kolegów.  
– Dobra, jasne! – Naruto roześmiał się. – Chodźmy, zaraz zacznie się wykład.

Sasuke siedział w auli, w jednym z ostatnich rzędów i wlepiał wzrok w drzwi wejściowe. Chwilę temu dosiadł się do niego Shikamaru, który jednak w tym momencie, oparty rękami i głową na pulpicie, po postu spał.   
Po chwili do sali wszedł Naruto razem z bardzo zadowoloną z czegoś Hinatą. Sasuke prychnął, obserwując ich. Obiecał sobie w myślach, że jeżeli chłopak jeszcze raz będzie chciał mu w taki sposób przedstawiać definicję zazdrości, to on w odwecie przedstawi mu definicję swojego gniewu.  
– Jestem już – zakomunikował Naruto, który przed momentem pożegnał się z Hinatą, obiecując swoją obecność na imprezie, a teraz, jak gdyby nigdy nic, usiadł na miejscu obok Sasuke. – No co? – spytał, kiedy ten uraczył go ponurym spojrzeniem.  
– Dobrze się bawiłeś? – warknął.  
– Nie rozumiem, o co ci chodzi. – Naruto uśmiechnął się wrednie, wyjmując z torby trzy koperty. – Jesteśmy zaproszeni na urodziny Hinaty – poinformował i wychylił się, szturchając Shikamaru.   
Ten poderwał głowę i zerknął na zegarek. Było trzynaście po jedenastej, czyli mógłby spać jeszcze całe dwie minuty, gdyby go nie obudzili.  
– Gdzie jest Kiba – usłyszał pytanie. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że to Naruto rozwalił się na pulpicie Sasuke i to on go obudził.  
– Jego zwłoki wiszą nad kiblem w akademiku. Musiałem myć zęby w kuchni, żeby po nim nie deptać, jakie to upierdliwe – westchnął.  
– Aha… – Naruto parsknął śmiechem. Był ciekaw, czy Kibie też wczoraj urwał się film. Sądząc po dzisiejszej niedyspozycji – najprawdopodobniej tak. Jednak nie miał czasu się nad tym dłużej zastanawiać, bo do auli właśnie weszła Tsunade i zaczęły się zajęcia.   
Shikamaru usilnie starał się nie spać, ale wykład był tak strasznie nudny, że co chwilę głowa opadała mu na rękę. W końcu chyba naprawdę zasnął, bo rozległo się chrapnięcie.  
– Shikamaru – syknął Naruto, chcąc go obudzić, ale to nic nie dało. Zachrapał za to głośniej. Z rzędów niżej rozległ się śmiech, a siedzący bliżej Sasuke potrząsnął go za ramię. Niestety, było już za późno.  
– Panie Nara! – rozległ się głośny, apodyktyczny ton z przodu auli.  
Shikamaru gwałtownie poderwał głowę.   
– Znowu chce pan czyścić basen? Sądziłam, że tamta nauczka wystarczyła, ale najwyraźniej nie!  
Naruto parsknął cicho, za co został uraczony morderczym spojrzeniem Shikamaru.  
– Nie, przepraszam, to się nie powtórzy – odpowiedział głośno i wyprostował się na krześle.   
– No ja myślę! – Tsunade rzuciła kredę na biurko i rozejrzała się uważnie po sali, w poszukiwaniu innych ofiar swojego – nie najlepszego najwyraźniej – humoru. – Wy dwie – wskazała dziewczyny w jednym z pierwszych rzędów – w tej chwili odłóżcie te telefony. I razem z panem Narą zapraszam na konsultacje w przyszłym tygodniu!  
– Co? – jęknął cicho Shikamaru. No czy to była jego wina, że tak strasznie chciało mu się spać? Poza tym kto wymyśla wykłady o ósmej rano. O tej porze jeszcze się nie myśli logicznie.   
– Przydałoby się jej porządne bzykanie – mruknął Sasuke, ale Naruto, choć z trudem, powstrzymał się od śmiechu. Tym razem kara mogłaby być gorsza, a jakoś kariera czyściciela basenu nie była spełnieniem jego marzeń.

Wychodząc z auli po wykładzie, natknęli się na ledwo żywego Kibę. Wyraźnie miał problemy z koncentracją i nie do końca kontaktował z rzeczywistością. W ręku trzymał kawę z automatu z podwójnym cukrem i wyglądał jak siódme nieszczęście.  
– Hej – wymamrotał, upijając łyk.  
– A jednak żyjesz – nie omieszkał skomentować Naruto, który jednocześnie rozglądał się za Sasuke, który chwile wcześniej szepnął mu do ucha, że musi odebrać telefon i gdzieś zniknął.  
– Portier z kierownikiem był u nas. – Kiba powlókł się kilka kroków dalej i usiadł na jedynej wolnej ławce w budynku. – Chcą mi odebrać Akamaru – wyżalił się do kubka.  
– A mówiłem ci, że tak będzie. – Shikamaru pokręcił głową. Przecież tłumaczył już Kibie, że pies to nie rybka czy chomik, że wcześniej czy później ktoś się zorientuje, ale on go w ogóle nie słuchał. Twierdził, że jakoś sobie poradzi. Może i chciał dobrze, ale wyszło jak zawsze.  
– Powiedzieli, że albo wyprowadza się Akamaru, albo ja razem z nim… – Kiba zgniótł pusty kubek w ręku. – Co ja mam teraz zrobić?   
– No nie wiem, trzeba pomyśleć. – Shikamaru usiadł obok i złożył ręce w piramidkę. Jak zawsze to on musiał ratować z opresji swojego współlokatora. A przecież wystarczyłoby, żeby go wcześniej posłuchał. No ale po co, prawda? Lepiej narobić sobie kolejnych kłopotów. – Nie wiem może oddaj go…  
– Na pewno nie oddam go do schroniska – wszedł mu w słowo oburzony Kiba. Jeszcze czego!  
– … oddaj go komuś na jakiś czas, no, bo ja wiem, aż nie skończysz studiów? – Shikamaru spokojnie dokończył wypowiedź.   
Naruto zastanawiał się, czy nie mógłby w tej sytuacji pomóc, ale nie do końca sobie wyobrażał jak. Owszem, miał przecież mieszkanie, ale psem trzeba się zajmować, wyprowadzać go, a on przecież więcej czasu spędzał poza domem. W końcu w jego głowie zaczął kiełkować jednak pewien pomysł…  
– Może zapytam Sasuke… – zaczął niepewnie, wiedząc, jaka będzie reakcja.  
– Uchihę? – Kiba aż zamrugał ze zdumienia, jakby nie był pewien, czy dobrze usłyszał. W głowie mu się nie mieściło, że Naruto mógł zaproponować coś tak absurdalnego. – Nigdy w życiu! – krzyknął zbulwersowany, kiedy ten kiwnął głową.  
– On ma dom z ogrodem, więc może by się zgodził.  
– Akamaru miałby mieszkać na dworze? Ani mi się śni! – Kiba skrzyżował ręce z oburzeniem. Nie dość że miałby oddać psa na pastwę Uchihy, to jeszcze do budy? Nie, na pewno nie. Nie ma mowy!  
– A masz lepszy pomysł? – mruknął Shikamaru.  
– No, nie… – speszył się Kiba i tak jakby trochę oklapł. – Zresztą, on i tak się nie zgodzi.  
– Zobaczymy – uśmiechnął się Naruto, który właśnie dostrzegł Sasuke po drugiej stronie holu. – Idę z nim pogadać.

Sasuke, który właśnie skończył rozmawiać przez telefon, patrzył na Naruto, jakby był wyjątkowo szokującym okazem botanicznym. – Psa? Ty chyba kpisz.  
– Akamaru cię polubił, przecież nie skażesz go na schronisko. No, draniu, tylko na jakiś czas, potem znajdziemy jakieś inne rozwiązanie. – Chwycił go za rękaw i spojrzał błagalnie. Czasami to przynosiło jakiś skutek.   
Sasuke tylko prychnął. Naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego psy go lubią. Nie głaskał ich, nie rzucał smacznych kąsków, odpędzał od siebie, a one i tak przychodziły się łasić. Pamiętał, że kiedyś Itachi bardzo chciał mieć psa. Rodzice w końcu się zgodzili, chcieli kupić mu szczeniaka z hodowli rasowej, ale on uparł się na takiego ze schroniska. Pojechali tam wtedy całą rodziną i Itachi wybrał sobie brązowego kundla. Rodzice trochę krzywo na niego patrzyli, ale skoro już obiecali… Pakkun, bo tak Itach nazwał psa, bardzo lubił swojego nowego właściciela, ale jeszcze bardziej darzył sympatią właśnie jego. Mimo że Sasuke był dla niego wredny, nie chciał się z nim bawić i wyrzucał go z pokoju – ta jednostronna psia miłość była niezmienna. Może nawet byli w jakiś sposób podobni –¬¬ żaden nikogo nie słuchał, robił wszystko po swojemu. Któregoś dnia, jak często zresztą, Pakkun przekopał się pod ogrodzeniem i wyszedł poza teren rezydencji. Tym razem nie miał szczęści, wpadł pod samochód. Itachi przeżywał jego stratę bardzo długo i jemu było smutno z tego powodu. Zaczął się do niego przyzwyczajać.  
– Więc jak, zgodzisz się? – Jego rozmyślania przerwał Naruto, który usilnie starał się wpłynąć swoim urokiem osobistym na decyzję. Dobrze, że nie był dziewczyną, i nie babskich zachowań, bo gdyby jeszcze zaczął machać rzęsami, to walnąłby go w łeb tak, że by zapamiętał to do końca życia.  
– Nie – powiedział stanowczo. – Ale jak chcesz, pogadaj z Itachim. On ma skłonności do przygarniania ofiar losu – dodał, widząc minę Naruto. Wzruszył ramionami. Czy on prowadził do cholery schronisko dla zwierząt?   
– Świetnie! Możemy po treningu pojechać do niego? – Naruto najwyraźniej uznał to za fantastyczny pomysł.  
– Nie bardzo. Dzwonił ojciec. Jak ci powiem, co mój głupi brat zrobił, to padniesz. – Sasuke skrzywił się. – Poza tym na weekend mam z nimi jechać na promocję nowej gry. Idealnie… – westchnął. Już chyba gorzej być nie mogło.  
– To może mi powiedz, a nie… – Naruto wydawał się nie rozumieć o co chodzi.  
– Ten idiota chce się z nią ożenić. Odbiło mu już całkowicie i nie dociera do niego nic. – Sasuke zacisnął zęby ze złości. – Próbowałem mu to przed chwilą wyperswadować, ale kazał mi się odwalić. Wyobrażasz to sobie?   
Naruto, tak szczerze mówiąc, wyobrażał sobie. Tyle razy Sasuke kazał Itachiemu się odwalić i nie wtrącać w jego życie, że ten teraz zrobił dokładnie to samo. Ale… Kurczę, żeby tak od razu się żenić? Ile oni się znali? To tak, jakby nagle on i Sasuke zdecydowali, że…   
– Czyli nie będzie cię w sobotę w mieście? – zapytał, chcąc szybko zmienić temat, bo poczuł, że zrobiło mu się gorąco. Cholera, o czym on w ogóle pomyślał. Chyba totalnie zgłupiał. To idiotyczne. To…  
– Niestety, a co? – Sasuke spojrzał pytającym wzrokiem. Czy mu się tylko wydawało, czy Naruto lekko poczerwieniał.   
– No nic, tylko w sobotę jest impreza urodzinowa Hinaty. Chyba będę musiał bawić się bez ciebie. – Naruto roześmiał się, choć trochę na siłę. Poprawił torbę na ramieniu i ruszył w stronę pływalni, udając, że nie widzi wściekłego wzroku Sasuke.


	36. Chapter 36

Sasuke był wkurwiony jak mało kiedy. Nic nie udało mu się załatwić. Itachi nadal upierał się przy swoim i nie dał sobie niczego powiedzieć, nawet więcej, zatrzasnął mu drzwi przed nosem, kiedy zaczął mu wyjaśniać, dlaczego nie powinien robić takiej głupoty. Po raz kolejny kazał mu pilnować własnego nosa i – co dodał z lekkim uśmiechem – Naruto. Stwierdził, że jak nadal będzie zachowywał się jak dupek, to i on mu zwieje sprzed nosa. No co za idiota! Jakby tego wszystkiego było mało, matka poprosiła go, żeby pojawił się na tej kolacji zaręczynowej. Zauważyła, że jest między nimi jakieś spięcie, ale nie mogła sobie wyobrazić, żeby Sasuke nie przyszedł. W końcu on i Itachi byli braćmi.   
Sasuke na początku miał ochotę po prostu powiedzieć, co o tym sądzi i wyjść, ale widząc minę matki, obiecał, że się zastanowi. Nie miał ochoty kłócić się też z nią. Jeszcze zaraz ojciec zacząłby zadawać dziwne pytania, a nie zamierzał niczego w tym temacie wyjaśniać. Mimo że według niego Itachi robił największą głupotę w swoim życiu, to przecież jako starszy brat zawsze był w stosunku do niego lojalny. Nie wydał też jego związku z Naruto, więc i on powinien zachować się tak samo.   
Westchnął ciężko i podniósł się z łóżka. Musiał wziąć prysznic i się jakoś porządnie ubrać. Ostatecznie uznał, że przemęczy się tę godzinę, byle tylko się od niego odczepili. 

Sasuke szybko pożałował, że dał się przekonać. Kiedy zszedł na dół i zobaczył Sakurę w korytarzu, prychnął pod nosem i pokręcił głową z irytacją. Miał ochotę to skomentować, ale powstrzymał się, bo obok stali jej rodzice. Powiedział po prostu suche „dzień dobry”, poczekał, aż wejdą do jadalni i oparł się o ścianę, wkładając ręce do kieszeni spodni. Przymknął oczy. Oj, to będzie trudniejsze, niż sądził.   
– Sasuke… – Itachi, który pojawił się dosłownie przed chwilą, wyrwał go z zamyślenia.  
Sasuke otworzył oczy i spojrzał na swojego starszego brata. Między nimi była różnica tylko pięciu lat, ale zawsze miał wrażenie, że są zupełnie z innej bajki. Itachi był zbyt żywiołowy, zbyt beztroski, do wszystkiego podchodził na zasadzie „jakoś to będzie”. Ale teraz… Teraz patrzył na niego z napięciem. Denerwował się, to było widać na pierwszy rzut oka. Chyba jeszcze nigdy nie widział go tak zestresowanego.  
– Sasuke… – powtórzył Itachi. – Wiem, co o tym myślisz, ale nie zrób niczego głupiego. Zastanów się dwa razy, zanim coś powiesz, a potem najlepiej jeszcze ugryź się w język.   
– O to się nie martw. Nie jestem idiotą, by gadać o tym przy rodzicach – mruknął Sasuke, wzruszając ramionami. – To już wszystko?  
– Nie. Słuchaj… Wiem, że ty wiesz, że ja wiem… – zaczął, ale widząc minę Sasuke, który patrzył na niego jak na kretyna, przeszedł do rzeczy. – Ty i Naruto… Mów sobie, co chcesz, ja nie jestem ślepy, widzę, co się dzieje. – Uśmiechnął się mimowolnie, widząc zmieniający się wyraz twarzy brata. – I wiesz co? Jedno, co mi przychodzi na myśl, kiedy patrzę na ciebie, na was, to takie: „NARESZCIE”!  
Sasuke prychnął, ale tego nie skomentował. Nie było sensu zaprzeczać. Zresztą, po co?  
– To nie zmienia faktu, że ty popełniasz największy błąd swojego życia – mruknął i pokręcił głową w odpowiedzi.  
Itachi uśmiechnął się znów i zupełnie niespodziewanie dwoma palcami pacnął Sasuke w czoło. Kiedyś często tak robił, gdy ten był jeszcze dzieckiem. Zwłaszcza, gdy jego młodszy braciszek chciał się bawić, a on nie musiał się uczyć. Eh, to były czasy. Sasuke był jeszcze tak uroczym dzieckiem, bez tych swoich obecnych humorów. Chciał jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale w tym momencie na korytarz weszła ich matka.  
– A wy jeszcze tutaj? Sasuke, wyjmij ręce z kieszeni! – Mikoto podeszła i poprawiła młodszemu synowi marynarkę. – No już, wszyscy czekają.

Sasuke, jak obiecał, tak bardzo starał się nie zrobić „niczego głupiego”, co jednak nie zmieniało faktu, że nieludzko się nudził. Ta kolacja zaręczynowa była jak z kiepskich filmów romantycznych. Przemili do bólu rodzice Sakury, jego matka, która z trudem powstrzymywała wzruszenie i dumny ojciec. Tak, właśnie tak. Mimo że Fugaku Uchiha hołdował tradycjom i wolałby, żeby wszystko odbyło się w trochę innej kolejności – czyli najpierw zaręczyny, potem ślub, a dopiero na końcu dziecko, to tak naprawdę cieszył się, że jego pierworodny syn w końcu dorósł. Wiązał z nim naprawdę wielkie plany, a fakt, że się ustatkuje, dobrze rokował na przyszłość. Fugaku miał nadzieję, że Itachi skończy z zabawą, a weźmie się poważnie za rozwój firmy. Nie, żeby do tej pory nic nie robił, ale póki co nie stawiał pracy na pierwszym planie. Miał wielu kolegów w wieku studenckim, a to sprawiało, że wolał imprezy w akademiku zamiast eleganckich bankietów.  
Sasuke poruszył się niespokojnie na krześle i machinalnie poluzował sobie granatowy krawat, do którego założenia zmusiła go matka. Miał ochotę podeprzeć się łokciem na stole, przy którym siedzieli i ziewnąć, jednak był na to zbyt dobrze wychowany. Żałował, że nie ma tu Naruto. Przynajmniej miałby do kogo się odezwać, a tak utknął pomiędzy swoim ojcem a matką Sakury, naprzeciwko Itachiego. Do tego brat co jakiś czas rzucał mu pełne obaw spojrzenia, czy aby na pewno czegoś nie wywinie, ale Sasuke przecież nie był chamem. Poza tym obiecał.  
– To prawda, Sasuke, że byłeś na jednym roku z Sakurą? – zagadnęła go ni stąd, ni zowąd pani Haruno. Była ubrana w zieloną garsonkę, a jasne włosy miał ułożone w elegancki kok.   
– Tak – odparł lakonicznie i upił łyk wina.   
– Przyjaźnicie się? – kontynuowała matka Sakury, nie zniechęcona niezbyt wylewną odpowiedzią.   
Sasuke zakrztusił się i chwycił za serwetkę. Nie miał pojęcia, co odpowiedzieć, żeby nie urazić gościa, na szczęście z kłopotliwej sytuacji wybawił go Itachi, który w tym momencie wstał i poprosił o uwagę.  
– Chciałbym wznieść toast za moją narzeczoną. Napisałem też kilka słów, ale zgubiłem kartkę, więc jeśli pozwolicie będę improwizował…  
Sasuke przewrócił oczami i chwilę później odpłynął we własne rozmyślania. Nie chciał słuchać, co Itachi miał do powiedzenia na temat Sakury. On miał swoje zdanie i po prostu jej nie ufał. Skoro zachowała się w tak bezwzględny sposób w stosunku do Naruto, to kto wie, do czego jest zdolna. Kiedy kilka dni temu rozmawiał z Itachim na ten temat (czyli w momencie, gdy jeszcze potrafili rozmawiać, a nie tylko się kłócić) on próbował mu tłumaczyć, że ludzie się zmieniają i jak nie wierzy, to niech spojrzy w lustro. Jego początkową reakcją był śmiech, ale później zastanowił się nad słowami brata. Naprawdę aż tak widać, że się zmienił? Wydawało mu się, że nie, że zachowuje się tak, jak zawsze. Jednak Itachi był dobrym obserwatorem i zauważał dużo więcej niż inni. Może nawet więcej niż on sam. Nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem tak dobrze go zna. Nie rozumiał tego. On o Itachim wiedział naprawdę niewiele. Nigdy nie rozmawiali ze sobą o rzeczach ważnych. Owszem, był czas, że Itachi próbował do niego dotrzeć, ale mu na to nie pozwolił. Zawsze traktował go jak natrętnego starszego brata, wtrącającego się w nie swoje sprawy. Jedyną osoba, przed którą choć trochę się otworzył, był Naruto…  
Jakiś żart Itachiego spowodował wybuch śmiechu i wyrwał go tym samym z zamyślenia. Westchnął ciężko. Miał nadzieję, że reszta kolacji upłynie szybko.   
Niestety, przeliczył się. Dpiero gdy przyszedł czas na deser, poczuł wibrację telefonu w kieszeni. Dyskretnie wyciągnął go pod stołem i odczytał sms-a: „I jak, zintegrowałeś się już z przyszłą bratową?”  
Pokręcił głową z lekkim uśmiechem i odpisał szybko: „Wyciągnij mnie stąd”. O tak, taki deser był mu bardzo na rękę.  
Czekał kilka minut na odpowiedź, ale Naruto się nie odezwał. Za to ojciec uznał, że czas zainteresować się również młodszym synem.  
– To teraz tylko czekać, aż Sasuke przedstawi nam swoją narzeczoną – wygłosił, bardzo z siebie zadowolony.   
Sasuke zamarł, a Itachi, który właśnie jadł kurczaka, zakrztusił się. Chwycił szybko szklankę wody i popił jedzenie, rzucając w międzyczasie sugestywne spojrzenie bratu.   
– Ma jeszcze czas – odparła z uśmiechem Mikoto.   
Nikt nie zauważył ich dziwnego zachowania, więc kontynuowali dyskusję. Mówili coś o firmie, promocji nowej gry i jeszcze innych różnych rzeczach…  
Sasuke miał ochotę wyjść. Chciał w jakiś sposób rozładować napięcie, męczyła go już ta rola nienagannego syna i udawanie idealnej rodziny. I to nagłe zainteresowanie jego osobą, jakby ojciec nagle uświadomił sobie, że ma drugiego syna. Gdzie był, gdzie oboje byli, kiedy najbardziej ich potrzebował? Cały czas poświęcali swojemu innemu dziecku – firmie. A od niego tylko wymagali, nic nie dając w zamian. Teraz, gdy miał już dwadzieścia lat, owszem, szanował ich, ale już nie potrzebował ich atencji. I byłoby mu bardzo na rękę, gdyby nie wtrącali się w jego życie.  
Męczył się jeszcze dobry kwadrans, zanim rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi. Jeden, a potem drugi. Ktoś był bardzo niecierpliwy. Uśmiechnął się.  
– Ja otworzę – zaoferował się od razu i wstał od stołu. Wyszedł szybkim krokiem z salonu i otworzył drzwi. – Jesteś – odetchnął z ulgą, widząc osobę, która jako jedyna była w stanie poprawić mu teraz humor.   
Naruto spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. I to tak bardzo, że aż zagryzł wargę. O kurwa… Obrzucił Sasuke uważnym spojrzeniem i zagwizdał z wrażenia.  
– Ładny krawat – stwierdził, gdy już obejrzał swojego chłopaka od stóp do głów. Drogi markowy garnitur, eleganckie buty, koszula. No wyglądał obłędnie. I pachniał obłędnie! Ale miał na niego ochotę… – Ej, a może to twoje zaręczyny, a mi kit wciskasz? – zmrużył oczy.  
– Tak, odbiłem ci dziewczynę – odgryzł się Sasuke, nawiązując do sytuacji sprzed dzisiejszego wykładu. – Hyuuga uznała, że jednak kiepska z ciebie partia, a ona potrzebuje prawdziwego ogiera.  
– Aha, i że niby ty jesteś tym ogierem? – zapytał Naruto, który naprawdę zaczynał się ślinić na widok Sasuke w garniturze. – Wpuścisz mnie w końcu, czy mam tu korzenie zapuścić? – Chwycił go z krawat i przyciągnął do siebie. Jak ten drań śmiał tak seksownie wyglądać i tak go prowokować? Uff… – Mógłbyś się tak częściej ubierać – szepnął mu do ucha.  
– Zapomnij – mruknął Sasuke i uśmiechając się lekko, zaprosił go do środka. O ile wciągnięcie kogoś za drzwi można uznać za zaproszenie.

– Kto to? – zainteresowała się Mikoto, gdy jej młodszy syn nie wracał już od dłuższego czasu. Zaczynała się trochę martwić. Sasuke, od kiedy przyjechali, zachowywał się dziwnie. Znikał gdzieś na całe dnie, nie dało się z nim nawet porozmawiać.   
Itachi wstał zza stołu i wyjrzał do przedpokoju. Domyślał się, kto to mógł być.  
– To do Sasuke – poinformował gości i rodziców, upewniając się, że miał rację, jednak wolał nie mówić nic więcej. Sakura i tak już miała jak na jeden dzień za dużo stresu. A widok Sasuke z Naruto, którzy – co by nie mówić – nie mieli o niej dobrego zdania, nie był teraz dobrym pomysłem.   
– Dziewczyna? – Mrugnął znacząco Fugaku. Wypił kilka kieliszków wina, więc czuł się rozluźniony.   
– Chłopak – odpowiedział spokojnie Itachi i usiadł z powrotem przy stole.   
Zapanowała niezręczna cisza.   
– To znaczy, kolega ze studiów – dodał, widząc zdumienie na twarzach obecnych.   
– To może ja podam deser – poderwała się Mikoto i przepraszając wszystkich na chwilę, wyszła z jadalni. – Była ciekawa, kim jest znajomy syna. Tak długi czas jej przy nim nie było… Miała wyrzuty sumienia, że nic nie wie o jego życiu.  
– Dzień dobry – przywitał się Naruto, gdy zobaczył kobietę wchodzącą do kuchni. Od razu ją poznał, widział kiedyś zdjęcie w salonie. Poza tym Sasuke był do niej niesamowicie podobny. Te same czarne włosy i oczy, ta sama jasna karnacja. Ale pani Uchiha na żywo robiła dużo większe wrażenie. Szczupła, elegancka i mimo że musiała mieć ponad czterdzieści lat, wyglądała na dużo młodszą.  
– Dzień dobry – odpowiedziała. – Sasuke, dlaczego każesz gościowi stać w korytarzu – podeszła i zaprosiła Naruto do środka. – Jestem matką Sasuke – przedstawiła się.  
– Naruto Uzumaki – odwzajemnił się tym samym.  
– Może zostaniesz na deser? – zaproponowała. – Mamy tu taką mała uroczystość rodzinną, zaręczyny starszego syna. Miła ta jego narzeczona, choć chyba strasznie nieśmiała, prawie nic nie mówi – stwierdziła z zastanowieniem.  
Sakura nieśmiała? Naruto spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na Sasuke, ale ten tylko wzruszył ramionami, choć dobrze wiedział, że to jego obecność wpływała na zachowanie Sakury. Pewnie miała takie same obawy jak wcześniej Itachi.   
– Chętnie bym został, ale musimy jechać na uczelnię. Nasz trener dzwonił, mamy zebranie w sprawie zawodów – skłamał gładko.  
– No właśnie, to ponoć coś pilnego – poparł go Sasuke. – Przebiorę się tylko i wychodzimy. Mamo, przeproś wszystkich w moim imieniu – rzucił i pobiegł na górę.  
Mikoto uśmiechnęła się i wyciągnęła dodatkowy talerzyk. Nałożyła kawałek czekoladowego ciasta z najlepszej cukierni w mieście, zmuszając Naruto do zjedzenia. 

– Jesteś umazany kremem – stwierdził Sasuke, gdy w końcu wyszli z domu i wsiadali do samochodu.   
– Zostawiłem trochę dla ciebie, myślałem, że będziesz chciał spróbować. – Naruto uśmiechnął się sugestywnie, ale jedyne, co tym osiągnął, to paczka chusteczek higienicznych rzuconych mu na kolana. Sasuke najwyraźniej nie chciał ryzykować całowania go na podjeździe własnego domu, zwłaszcza kiedy jest w nim całą rodzina. – To gdzie jedziemy? – spytał, gdy już starł resztki ciasta z twarzy. – Bo za jakieś dwie godziny muszę być w domu.  
– Po co? – Sasuke wyjechał za bramę i skręcił w stronę centrum.  
– Akamaru nie mógł zostać w akademiku, musiałem go wziąć do siebie na kilka dni – wyjaśnił Naruto.   
Żałował, że Sasuke się przebrał. Och, jaką on miał ochotę zerwać z niego ten garnitur… Odwrócił głowę i zaczął obserwować światła za oknem. Większość sklepów była już ozdobiona świątecznymi dekoracjami. Niektóre były całkiem niezłe, inne niesamowicie kiczowate.   
– A właśnie, może pogadamy jutro z Itachim – zaproponował, gdy stali na skrzyżowaniu w centrum miasta.   
– Zapytam go później, czy nie podjechałby jutro na uczelnię. Powiem, że masz sprawę – stwierdził Sasuke i skręcił na parking galerii handlowej. – Muszę kupić nową antenę GPS – wyjaśnił, widząc zdziwienie w oczach Naruto. – Pod akademikiem ktoś ją ukradł. I zostawił kartkę, że była potrzebna do walki z ciemną stroną mocy.  
Naruto parsknął. No tak, norma. Wiedział, do jakich rzeczy byli zdolni studenci, zwłaszcza pod wpływem alkoholu. Sam nie raz i nie dwa brał udział w różnych akcjach, więc chyba nic by go już nie zdziwiło.   
– Ej, właśnie – przypomniał sobie. – Jak już tu jesteśmy to rozejrzę się za prezentem dla Hinaty.

Galeria jak zwykle była zatłoczona i Sasuke, z nową anteną w ręku, miał ochotę jak najszybciej się z niej ewakuować, jednak obiecał Naruto, że pomoże z wyborem prezentu. Nie mógł przecież pozwolić, żeby kupił jej na przykład komplet bielizny.   
Właśnie weszli do sklepu ze upominkami. Naruto od razu rzucił się w oczy wielki litrowy kufel z napisem: „Pij piwo, będziesz łatwiejszy” i stojące obok pudełko z jakiegoś rodzaju grą w butelkę.   
– Myślisz, że Hinacie spodobałaby się gra? – spytał i wziął z półki kartonik, który zaczął oglądać z każdej strony. To był chyba jakaś wersja erotyczna, bo obrazki kart z wyzwaniami sugerowały tylko jedno.   
– O, na pewno – skrzywił się Sasuke. – Ale odłóż to i mnie nie prowokuj.  
– Bo co? – Naruto najwyraźniej bardzo odpowiadało prowokowanie. Lubił, kiedy ten drań stawał się zazdrosny. Oczywiście on zawsze udawał, że wcale nie o to chodzi, ale wiedział swoje.  
– Bo kupię to – Sasuke wskazał na stojący na najwyższej półce „Zestaw małego sadysty” – i użyję do własnych celów – zagroził.   
Naruto tylko prychnął, ale odłożył grę na miejsce.  
Przez następne dwadzieścia minut przejrzeli chyba wszystkie gadżety w sklepie. Sasuke miał ochotę trzepnąć Naruto w głowę, gdy ten pokazał mu skarbonkę – figurkę diabła z napisem: „Rogaty, ale bogaty”.   
W końcu Naruto wypatrzył coś, co mogło nadawać się na prezent dla Hinaty.   
– Co o tym sądzisz? – spytał, wyjmując z pudełka z biżuterią bransoletkę. Srebrna, z czarnymi kwadratowymi koralikami i wyrytymi literkami: FRIENDS  
– Może być. – Sasuke pokiwał głową z aprobatą. No, może to jej da do myślenia, że będzie tylko koleżanką – pomyślał i popchnął Naruto w stronę kasy, żeby się nie rozmyślił i nie zaczął wyszukiwać innych rzeczy. – Kupuj i idziemy coś zjeść.   
– Przecież właśnie wyciągnąłem cię z kolacji. – Naruto uniósł brwi.   
Zapłacił i schował torebkę z prezentem do kieszeni.  
– Daj spokój, prawie nic nie jadłem – westchnął i skierował się na piętro galerii, tam, gdzie były restauracje. – To na co masz ochotę? – spytał.  
– Na pizzę – Naruto uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi.  
– Tak dla odmiany? – zakpił Sasuke, jednak skręcił w stronę pizzerii.   
– Wiesz, chyba zaczynam cię lubić. – Naruto szturchnął go ramieniem i pobiegł przodem, szukać wolnego stolika.


	37. Chapter 37

Następnego dnia Itachi niestety nie miał czasu, żeby przyjechać na uczelnię, ale zadzwonił do Naruto i wstępnie zgodził się na przechowanie małego psa, jak wywnioskował z słów jakiegoś innego chłopaka, co rusz wtrącającego się w rozmowę. Kiba, mimo iż obiecał, że będzie tylko stał z boku i słuchał, nie mógł się powstrzymać przed dorzuceniem swoich trzech groszy. W końcu ważyły się losy jego pupila i sądził, że nikt poza nim nie będzie potrafił wyjaśnić bratu Sasuke, jak wspaniałym psem jest Akamaru. Koniec końców, umówili się, że Naruto i Kiba przyprowadzą szczeniaka pod wieczór.   
Itachi już po południu wyciągnął z garażu karton z rzeczami Pakuna. Mimo że nie planował kolejnego psa, to nigdy ich nie wyrzucił. Był beznadziejnie sentymentalny, jak twierdził Sasuke. Jednak, co by nie mówił, teraz psie zabawki okazały się być przydatne. Kilka piłek, piszczący gumowy jeż i pomidor, kilka psich sznurków. Takich do gryzienia. O, i było jeszcze frizbi. Uśmiechnął się. Pakkun nie lubił się tym bawić, zawsze, kiedy rzucał mu kółko, odwracał się tyłem, jakby taka rozrywka była poniżej jego poziomu.  
Itachi pojechał jeszcze tylko do pobliskiego sklepu zoologicznego i kupił podwójną miseczkę na wodę i jedzenie. Miseczka był niebieska, błyszcząca i choć dość droga, to sprzedawczyni bardzo ją polecała, a on nie miał serca odmówić. Na końcu przygotował nowemu lokatorowi legowisko i tak przygotowany, czekał na gości. Trochę obawiał się, że przez padający deszcz nie przyjdą, ale jego obawy okazały się niepotrzebne.  
Kibę, Naruto i Akamaru wpuścił do rezydencji Sasuke i to jego uśmieszek Itachi zobaczył, kiedy tylko wyszedł z kuchni do przedpokoju, wycierając dopiero co umytą niebieską miseczkę. Chwilę później spojrzał na Akamaru i zrozumiał. Mimo że to dopiero szczeniak, już był większy od Pakuna.   
– Szybko rośnie – stwierdził ironicznie Sasuke, widząc zaskoczenie brata.  
Akamaru, jakby nic sobie nie robiąc z dezorientacji gospodarza nowego domu, podszedł do Itachiego i zaczął łasić się o jego nogę, pozostawiając na ciemnych dżinsach białą sierść.   
– Mówiliście, że to mały pies. – Itachi spojrzał bezradnie na nową niebieską miseczkę. – To się chyba nie przyda na długo – mruknął, bardziej zawiedziony nieprzemyślanym zakupem niż szczeniakiem. Bo co by nie mówić, pies był śliczny. Biały, puchaty, a jego wielkie łapy zostawiały zabawne ślady błota, gdziekolwiek się nie ruszył.  
– Jest mały… Przynajmniej na tę chwilę. – Naruto na widok miny Itachiego miał ochotę się roześmiać. Doskonale wiedział, że Akamaru jeszcze urośnie i to dużo – to był chyba owczarek górski. Męczony pytaniami Kiba w końcu zdradził, skąd go ma.   
Kilka tygodni temu pojechał na weekend do domu. Jego pokój zawsze na niego czekał, mimo że w domu nie było zbyt dużo miejsca, większość pomieszczeń na parterze została przebudowana na lecznicę dla zwierząt. Kiedyś praktykował w niej ojciec, teraz prym przejęła starsza siostra – Hana. I to właśnie tam Kiba zobaczył Akamaru. Mały, niknący w oczach szczeniaczek. Hana mówiła, że nie wiadomo, czy w ogóle przeżyje, urodził się ostatni, nie dawał sobie rady. Kiba nawet po powrocie na uczelnię nie mógł o nim zapomnieć. Dzwonił do domu codziennie, pytał o niego, chociaż wiedział, że Hana nigdy, przenigdy, nie pozwoli mu go zabrać. Dobrze pamiętała, jak więził w słoiku ślimaki, zamęczał przytulaniem świnkę morską czy próbował wykąpać kota, który do dziś omija go szerokim łukiem. I to nie tak, że Kiba nie kochał zwierząt. On kochał je aż za bardzo, dlatego często, zupełnym przypadkiem, robił im krzywdę. Kiba jednak nie dawał za wygraną. Karmiony butelką Akamaru nabrał sił, a Hana widząc, jak bratu na nim zależy, zaproponowała, aby to on znalazł mu nowy dom. No i Kiba znalazł. Własny akademik. A Hanę zostawił w przekonaniu, że Temari, którą w tajemnicy przed Shikamaru uprosił na kolanach o przysługę, jest nową właścicielką szczeniaka. Tylko jak zwykle Kiba dobrze tego nie przemyślał…  
– Zresztą, nieważne. – Itachi odstawił miskę i wziął psa na ręce. Mimo że Akamaru ważył już sporo i pobrudził mu błotem nową ciemnoczerwoną koszulę, nie przejmował się tym. Szczeniak, zadowolony taką atencją, polizał go po policzku, najwyraźniej z miejsca akceptując nowego tymczasowego właściciela.  
– Brutus – jęknął Kiba. On, nieważne jak bardzo się starał, nigdy nie dostał takich dowodów sympatii od Akamaru. Uchiha najwyraźniej mieli w sobie to coś, co przyciągało jak magnes psy. I Naruto – pomyślał, ale nie wypowiedział tego na głos w obawie, że nieźle dostanie mu się za tego typu porównania.  
– Czyli, co… Akamaru zostaje? – spytał Naruto, któremu trochę ulżyło, że Itachi się nie wycofał. Pewny siebie ściągnął kurtkę, z której kapiąca woda zdążyła zrobić już niewielką kałużę i odwiesił na wieszak. Kiba, nadal niepewny co do tego, co ma zrobić, stał w miejscu.  
– A właśnie, zostawcie te kurtki i wejdźcie do środka – zreflektował się Itachi. – Zimno jak cholera, zrobię jakąś kawę – stwierdził, odstawiając Akamaru na podłogę i idąc do kuchni. Szczeniak, nie zwracając na swojego poprzedniego właściciela najmniejszej uwagi, poszedł za nim.  
Naruto, mimo że rozmowa z Itachim i Kibą na temat Akamaru była dość zabawna, nie mógł odpędzić od siebie natrętnych myśli, porównywania obecnego dnia do tego sprzed kilku miesięcy. Wtedy też padało, też przyszedł do Sasuke, tylko cel wizyty był zupełnie inny. Czasem zastanawiał się, czy gdyby wtedy tak otwarcie nie dał do zrozumienia, co czuje, to teraz byliby razem. W końcu Sasuke nie był osobą, która cokolwiek ułatwiała. Wręcz przeciwnie… Spojrzał na niego – pił powoli kawę ze swojego nudnego granatowego kubka. Na pierwszy rzut oka wydawał się strasznie schematyczny, poukładany. Tylko Naruto wiedział, że kiedy chce, potrafi być inny. I w tym momencie zamierzał z tego skorzystać.  
– Miałeś dać mi notatki z logiki – wymyślił na poczekaniu, mając nadzieję, że Sasuke zrozumie sugestię i nie zada głupich pytań.  
Sasuke najwyraźniej zrozumiał. Odstawił kubek i podniósł się, niby leniwie, niedbale, jakby sugerując uświadomionemu Kibie i zbyt wścibskiemu Itachiemu, że faktycznie chodzi tylko o jakiś zeszyt. Jednak żaden z nich nie zwrócił na niego uwagi, byli zbyt zajęci psimi sprawami.  
Naruto, mamrocząc pod nosem coś w stylu „zaraz wracam”, poszedł za Sasuke na górę, jednak kiedy tylko drzwi do pokoju się zamknęły, pocałował go. Dość długo tego nie robił, ostatnio ciągle coś stało na przeszkodzie.  
– Notatki z logiki? – Sasuke, który na chwilę oderwał się od niego, nie mógł sobie odpuścić złośliwości. – Wszyscy wiedzą, że pożyczasz je od Shikamaru.  
– Kiba i tak nie zauważył. – Naruto wzruszył ramionami. – Musimy teraz o tym gadać? – zapytał, odrobinę zniecierpliwiony. Zsunął z ramion Sasuke czarną bluzę, nie do końca mogąc sobie jednak poradzić z suwakiem. – Zaciął się – wymamrotał.  
Sasuke tylko się uśmiechnął. Wprawnym ruchem rozpiął bluzę do końca i zrzucił ją na podłogę. Chwycił Naruto w pasie i popchnął go na drzwi, całując go mocno. Uzależnił się już od tego. Na uczelni musieli uważać, żeby się nie wydało, ale czasami nie mógł się powstrzymać i zaciągał go do łazienki. Naruto co prawda nie pozwalał mu tam do tej pory na nic więcej niż pocałunki, ale pracował nad tym. Jeszcze trochę i zmieni zdanie, już on się o to postara. W końcu kabiny były zamykane od wewnątrz, a adrenalina związana z tym, że ktoś mimo wszystko może ich przyłapać, była nie do opisania. Jeszcze Naruto będzie powstrzymywał jęki, dochodząc w akademickiej toalecie prosto w jego usta.  
– Ale ty mnie kręcisz… – Rozochocony swoimi własnymi wizjami Sasuke, chwycił go jedną ręką za włosy, a drugą przesunął na jego tyłek. Naruto miał świetną sylwetkę, lata treningu zrobiły swoje. Lubił na niego patrzeć na basenie, pod prysznicem, w łóżku. W łóżku… Sasuke zerknął na swój tapczan, a już chwilę później popchnął na niego Naruto i znów zaczął go całować. Brutalnie, agresywnie, gryząc wargi, język… Po chwili jego ręce, jakby zupełnie bezwiednie, zsunęły się w okolice paska od spodni. Był na niego tak napalony…. I w tym momencie miał w nosie, że nie są w domu sami.   
Naruto roześmiał mu się w usta. Podobał mu się taki Sasuke. Lubił tę jego zaborczość, pewność siebie, to, że zawsze wiedział, czego chce. Najchętniej sam dobrałby się teraz do jego rozporka, ale fakt, że w kuchni siedzą Itachi i Kiba, skutecznie go od tego pomysłu odwodził. Oprzytomniał, gdy poczuł, że Sasuke zaczyna rozpinać mu spodnie. Nie mogli… Nie teraz…  
– Nie, czekaj! – odepchnął go lekko.   
– No co ty? – spytał zdezorientowany Sasuke. Patrzył rozgorączkowanym wzrokiem i miał już spory problem w spodniach. ¬  
Naruto tylko pokręcił głową, oddychając ciężko. Cholera, musiał się uspokoić. Trochę ich poniosło. Choć trochę, to mało powiedziane.  
– Przecież nie możemy teraz, gdy na dole jest Kiba…  
– To po co mnie tu zaciągnąłeś? I zacząłeś całować? – Sasuke naprawdę nie rozumiał jego toku myślenia.   
– Oj, bo chciałem cię tylko trochę sprowokować, żeby łatwiej było cię przekonać – mruknął Naruto, patrząc gdzieś w kąt. No dobra, głupio wyszło, ale przecież tego nie planował. Nie aż tak. Po prostu Sasuke tak na niego działał, że nie był w stanie mu się oprzeć.   
– Przekonać do czego? – Sasuke zmarszczył brwi, a jego mina nie wróżyła nic dobrego.

– Chciałem, żebyś pożyczył mi samochód? – wymamrotał Naruto. – Na ten weekend, kiedy wyjedziesz – dodał szybko  
– Po co ci mój samochód? – zapytał Sasuke. Był zły. Czy Naruto naprawdę wyobrażał sobie, że w taki sposób go do tego przekona? On był jednak idiotą do kwadratu.  
– Na cement… – Naruto wzruszył ramionami. Podniecenie już z niego powoli opadało.  
– Cement? Po cholerę ci cement? – Sasuke zupełnie nie rozumiał o co chodzi. Gdyby nie to, że Naruto z niepewnym wyrazem twarzy opadł na jego krzesło, dałby sobie rękę uciąć, że w coś go wkręca.  
– Na… – nie dokończył, bo z dołu dobiegł ich głos Itachiego:  
– Sasuke, Naruto, długo będziecie jeszcze szukać tych notatek? 

Kiedy w końcu obaj zeszli na do kuchni, Sasuke nadal był w samej koszulce, co nie umknęło uwadze jego brata.  
– Widzę, że zrobiło ci się gorąco – stwierdził wesoło. – I jesteście jacyś tacy rozczochrani…  
Naruto od razu wsunął palce we włosy, starając się je ułożyć, dopiero po chwili orientując się, że Itachi powiedział to specjalnie. Spojrzał na Kibę, ale ten chyba w ogóle nie załapał żartu.   
– Możesz mi do cholery powiedzieć, o co chodzi z tym cementem? – Sasuke zignorował zarówno aluzje Itachiego, jak i to, że nie są już z Naruto sami. Nadal się na niego wściekał. Jak można kogoś doprowadzić do takiego stanu tylko po to, żeby o coś poprosić? To był sadyzm. Okej, jeszcze jakby dokończyli, to może inaczej by na to spojrzał, a tak…  
– Na aleję – wyjaśnił Naruto lakonicznie.  
– Robicie dalej aleję studentów? – zainteresował się Itachi. Dobrze wiedział, o co chodzi.   
Dawno temu wymyślono pewien zwyczaj. Każdy, kto studiuje lub studiował w Akademii Wychowania Fizycznego powinien zostawić odcisk swojej dłoni w betonie tuż przed budynkiem zarządu uczelni. Był tam chodniczek z czerwonego polbruku, który idealnie się do tego nadawał. Oczywiście nie było mowy o pospisywaniu się imieniem czy nazwiskiem, nikt nie był na tyle głupi, żeby podawać się na tacy władzom uczelni, które surowo tego zabraniały. Ponoć chodniczek był elementem infrastruktury, dopasowanym kolorystycznie do otoczenia. Jednak studenci mieli gdzieś infrastrukturę i do tej pory znalazło się tam około stu pięćdziesięciu odcisków dłoni, z czego jeden należał właśnie do Itachiego (który, mimo że tam nie studiował, był zachwycony inicjatywą). Niestety, w ostatnim czasie zbyt często kręcili się w tamtych okolicach ochroniarze obiektu. Kto chciał kontynuować tradycję, sporo ryzykował…  
– Chcemy, ale musimy przywieźć cement, przydałoby się auto… – Naruto spojrzał na Sasuke, ale ten tylko pokręcił głową.  
– Mój samochód to nie betoniarka – stwierdził.  
– Ale ty jesteś sztywny, Sasuke – dogryzł mu Itachi. – Chcesz zostać mistrzem olimpijskim, a boisz się zostawić po sobie ślad? Mięczak!  
– Kto powiedział, że się boję? – odpowiedział Sasuke. Zmrużył oczy, a jego mina wskazywała na to, że jednak podejmuje wyzwanie.  
Itachi tylko się uśmiechnął. To naprawdę nie było już tylko złudzenie. Jego brat naprawdę wychodził ze swojej skorupy.


	38. Chapter 38

Sasuke nie pożyczył Naruto samochodu. Nie pomogły żadne negocjacje, prośby ani nawet groźby. Uparł się jak osioł, że na weekendową premierę nowej gry wybierze się akurat Hondą. Również zapewnienia brata, że przecież może jechać razem z nim, nic nie dały.  
– Nie będę puszczał żadnego reggae – spróbował jeszcze raz go przekonać Itachi, przytrzymując kolanem wielką, wyładowaną po brzegi, papierową torbę z zakupami i otwierając wygrzebanym chwilę wcześniej z kieszeni kluczem drzwi wejściowe. Sasuke tylko wzruszył ramionami i pchnąwszy drzwi ramieniem, wszedł do domu. On również niósł zakupy, dwie duże torby, zza których ledwo co widział. Łup! Akamaru skoczył w ich stronę jak śnieżny pocisk armatni, omal nie zwalając z nóg. Kilka pomidorów wypadło z torby Itachiego i potoczyło się po podłodze przedpokoju. Akamaru, próbując złapać wszystkie naraz, połowę porozgniatał łapami.  
– Po co mamie tyle tego? – Sasuke odstawił zakupy na stół. Zdjął kurtkę i ubłocone buty. – Przecież ona nawet nie potrafi gotować.   
– Potrafi, potrafi. Kiedyś robiła świetne naleśniki z serem, mówię ci. A, właśnie, zapomniałam ci powiedzieć, że to nie dla mamy, bo zdecydowali się pojechać dzień wcześniej, tylko dla mnie. Chłopaki wpadają dzisiaj na becikowe.  
– Beci… Zaraz, zaraz, co? Jak to dla ciebie? Spędziłem w sklepie trzy godziny i tachałem te torby, żebyś zrobił imprezę? I w ogóle jakie becikowe?! – Sasuke sam nie wiedział, co zbulwersowało go bardziej. Fakt wykorzystania jego osoby czy jakieś idiotyczne wymysły. Becikowe… Co to w ogóle jest?  
– No wiesz … – Itachi najwyraźniej nie przejął się emanowaną w jego kierunku złością. – Każda okazja jest dobra, żeby świętować, nie uważasz?   
Sasuke wcale tak nie uważał. Patrzył, jak brat po kolei wyciąga wszystkie produkty, w tym również świeży szpinak, którego szukali chyba we wszystkich marketach, i czuł, że zaraz szlag go trafi. Nie dość, że musi jutro jechać na tę głupią premierę nowej gry i znosić dzisiejszą imprezę Itachiego, to jeszcze Naruto… Sasuke zadzwonił rano do niego i oznajmił, że nie pożyczy samochodu. Próbował potem dzwonić jeszcze ze dwa razy i umówić się na wieczór, ale Naruto zwyczajnie kazał mu się wypchać. Twierdził, że nie ma czasu. Ciekawe, czym był taki zajęty, pewnie wybieraniem krawatu na imprezę u Hinaty! Sasuke prychnął pod nosem i uznał, że pójdzie do siebie, poczytać jakąś książkę. Zaklął, kiedy, nie patrząc pod nogi, wdepnął w pomidora, którego Akamaru musiał przykulać z przedpokoju.

Sasuke ze trzy razy już ubierał kurtkę, postanawiając, że jednak sam się wprosi do Naruto, a potem za każdym razem ją ściągał, prychając pod nosem „nie, to nie”. Czytanie też mu za bardzo nie szło, co chwilę zatrzymywał się na jednym zdaniu i wracał na jego początek, bo nie mógł się skupić. Na dole zaczynało być głośno. Bardzo głośno. Sasuke, mimo że miał w uszach zatyczki, słyszał dudnienie. Co rusz zaglądał mu też ktoś do pokoju, coraz to bardziej wylewnie zapraszając, żeby do nich dołączył. W końcu nie wytrzymał, rzucił książkę na biurko i zszedł na dół. Była dopiero dwudziesta pierwsza, więc uznał, że wypije ze dwa drinki. Może wtedy uda mu się zasnąć.   
– No proszę, kto do nas zawitał! – Deidara, który właśnie potrząsał niemowlęcą butelką z czymś czerwonym w środku, wyciągnął ręce w geście powitania, ale Sasuke zdążył zrobić unik. Deidara zachwiał się lekko, ale pociągnął przez smoczek zdrowego łyka i wskazał na niego palcem. Najwyraźniej chciał coś powiedzieć, tylko chyba zapomniał co.  
Sasuke rozejrzał się dookoła. Było tu z dziesięć osób, kilku nie znał. Poza Deidarą kojarzył tylko Sasoriego, Tobiego, który miał aktualnie na głowie krzywo założony dziecięcy czepek i Kisame, pochylonego, nie wiadomo dlaczego, nad nocnikiem. Reszta była zupełnie obca: rudy, obkolczykowany punk, koleś wyglądający jak praktykujący satanista i jeszcze dwóch innych: jeden strasznie rozczochrany, a drugi, z fioletowymi soczewkami w oczach. Itachi, który właśnie wyszedł z kuchni z nową porcją lodu do drinków, miał zawiązany na szyi różowy śliniaczek.  
– Sasuke… – Postawił przed nim jedną z niemowlęcych butelek, których, jak się okazało, było tu więcej – Pijemy za zdrowie młodego płoda. Nalej sobie, co tam chcesz.  
– Mogę zrobić ci drinka. Mówię ci, eksplodujesz po nim – zaofiarował się Deidara.   
Sasuke nie skorzystał. Wziął zwykłą szklankę i nalał sobie trochę whisky. Już zaczynał żałować, że jednak opuścił swój pokój. Punk właśnie demonstrował, że potrafi utrzymać łyżeczkę na czubku nosa, a Kisame włożył rękę do nocnika i merdał nią zawartość.  
– Złota rybka – wyjaśnił Itachi, widząc minę brata. – Dostałem razem z akwarium, ale Akamaru za bardzo się zainteresował i strącił nosem ze stołu. Przełożyliśmy ją do nocnika. Mam nadzieję, że przeżyje do rana – zadumał się na chwilę i pociągnął przez smoczek jakiś zielony napój. Sasuke miał tylko nadzieję, że nie przeholuje. W końcu jutro musieli jechać na tę premierę.   
Z godziny na godzinę towarzystwo rozkręcało się coraz bardziej.  
– A teraz gra w butelkę – zawołał Deidara. – Na kogo wypadnie, pije mojego eksplodującego drinka! – zarządził.   
Sasuke, chcąc nie chcąc, poznał już całą resztę kumpli Itachiego. Rudy punk, Pain, był specem od efektów specjalnych, rozczochrany koleś, Kakuzu, zajmował się, jak to sam określił – kablami, a ten z fioletowymi soczewkami, Hidan, reżyserował krwawe sceny w grach. Wszyscy trzej pracowali w firmie ojca i już nie raz pili z Itachim. Wyjątkiem był ten, którego Sasuke wziął za satanistę, Orochimaru. On był po prostu basistą kapeli, w której Itachi próbował swoich sił na perkusji. Jako że nie miał do tego za dużego talentu, bardzo szybko podziękowano mu za współpracę, ale znajomość pozostała.  
– No jak to, nie ma chętnych?! – Deidara nie rezygnował, ale nikt nie zwracał na jego wrzaski większej uwagi. Wszyscy zdawali się być pochłonięci testowaniem przydatności przyniesionych prezentów. Całe szczęście, że nocnik z rybką w środku znalazł się w bezpiecznym miejscu, bo Sasuke pół godziny wcześniej zaniósł go do swojego pokoju.  
– Mówię ci, że to łączy się tak! – Hidan, za pomocą fragmentu toru, starał się wyperswadować Sasoriemu jego własną wizję składania kolejki. W tym samym czasie Itachi razem z Kisame robili wyścigi chodzików.   
Sasuke nie miał pojęcia, po co koledzy Itachiego kupili aż tyle zabawek, ale co do jednego miał pewność: stare konie zachowywały się jak dzieci. On, mimo że zamiast zaplanowanych dwóch drinków wypił już sześć, jakoś nie miał ochoty na przykład ujeżdżać konika na biegunach, próbować wcisnąć się do domku dla lalek czy też grać „Wlazł kotek na płotek” na mini pianinku. Ale tak zupełnie nagle naszła go ochota na coś innego. Wstał i ruszył w kierunku swojego pokoju. Znalezienie aparatu trwało może dwie minuty, za to robienie zdjęć przynajmniej ze trzy kolejne drinki. I nieważne, że Akamaru, zafascynowany błyskami, ciągle wchodził w obiektyw. Kiedy Sasuke kładł się spać, miał już niezłą kolekcję całkiem interesujących zdjęć.

Następnego dnia obaj zaspali. Sasuke wstał około południa, jednak Itachiego za Chiny Ludowe nie dało się obudzić. A trzeba było wyjść z Akamaru, zrobić jako taki porządek i zająć się tą nieszczęsną złotą rybką. Sasuke zlitował się i pojechał do najbliższego zoologicznego po nowe akwarium. Teraz rybka pływała już w sporej przezroczystej bańce, ustawionej przezornie w miejscu, do którego Akamaru nie sięgał. Itachi nadal nie kwapił się, żeby wstać, więc Sasuke nie dość, że musiał siłą zwlec go z kanapy w salonie, na której leżał w dziwnej pozycji, to jeszcze później zapakować w garnitur i zawiązać krawat. Wszystko było na jego głowie, łącznie z dostarczeniem ich teraz na miejsce.  
Miasto, do którego jechali, było oddalone o jakieś sto kilometrów, a zegarek pokazywał dwadzieścia pięć po szóstej. Za niecałe dwie godziny zaczynała się premiera. Już dawno zrobiło się ciemno, na szczęście droga była dobrze oświetlona, więc Sasuke cisnął gaz do dechy, co jakiś czas tylko rzucając zirytowane spojrzenie bratu, który spał na siedzeniu pasażera. A jeszcze wczoraj przekonywał, że mogą pojechać jego autem. Niestety, w tym momencie nie nadawał się kompletnie do niczego, zwłaszcza do prowadzenia.   
– Łeb mi pęka – jęknął Itachi, otwierając oczy. Przyłożył trzymaną przez cały czas w rękach butelkę z wodą mineralna do czoła, jakby to miało przynieść mu ulgę. Nie przyniosło, za to on sam coś sobie przypomniał i zerwał się gwałtownie z pozycji półleżącej. – Gdzie moje notatki?  
– Jakie notatki?  
– Leżały na biurku w takiej czerwonej teczce. Tam było moje przemówienie!  
– No to chyba zostały w domu. – Sasuke wzruszył ramionami, wpatrzony w drogę przez sobą.  
Itachi spanikował. Spojrzał na wyświetlacz radia: za dziesięć siódma. Za godzinę z kawałkiem miał wygłosić mowę powitalną, a mało co z niej pamiętał. Że też ojciec się uparł, że akurat on ma to zrobić. Nienawidził takich oficjalnych wystąpień.   
– No to po mnie – stwierdził.  
– Jest na tylnym siedzeniu, pod moja marynarką – Sasuke westchnął i ruchem głowy wskazał tył samochodu. Zastanawiał się, kiedy jego brat w końcu dorośnie.   
– Sasuke, ubóstwiam cię, wiesz? – Itachi odetchnął z ulgą i sięgnął po aktówkę. Otworzył ją i zaczął czytać swoje własne wypociny. Podczas wystąpienia musiał chociaż sprawiać wrażenie, że mówi z pamięci.

– Co masz dla Hinaty? – Kiba tarmosił w rękach kupiony w promocji papier w półksiężyce, próbując owinąć nim pudełko, ale nie do końca mu się to udawało. Zawsze jakaś część kartonu wystawała. W końcu, mocno zirytowany, wepchnął pudełko w mikołajkową torbę, a z papieru zaczął robić kokardę. Naruto, który swój prezent miał już dawno zapakowany, spojrzał z uśmiechem na niedokończone dzieło przyjaciela.   
– Tak awangardowo – ocenił. – Ja kupiłem bransoletkę.  
– No, no… – Shikamaru, który właśnie zabierał się za pisanie życzeń na kartce, przerwał i spojrzał z wiele mówiącym uśmieszkiem na twarzy. Studenci, większość z mocno ograniczonym budżetem, zwykle zrzucali się na jakieś niezbyt drogie prezenty. Tak już się przyjęło i nikt nie narzekał. W końcu nie o prezenty chodziło, a o dobrą zabawę.  
– No przecież nie kupiłem diamentów, znalazłem coś fajnego w galerii. – Naruto przewrócił oczami i poklepał się po kieszeni kurtki, w której trzymał bransoletkę. Poza tym zaczynało mu już być naprawdę gorąco, czekał na przyjaciół w ich pokoju dobre dwadzieścia minut. – A wy co macie?  
– Jumanji w wersji erotycznej – wyszczerzył się Kiba, kończąc swoją kokardę z promocyjnego papieru. Efekt końcowy w żadnym wypadku nie przypominał kokardy, ale nikt tego nie skomentował.  
– Serio?  
– No coś ty. Mamy dla niej album z naszymi podobiznami. Twoja też jest, zdjęcie zrobione pod prysznicem… – Kiba poruszył znacząco brwiami i roześmiał się z własnego żartu. Najwyraźniej nie miał zamiaru zdradzać zawartości pudełka z pseudo kokardką.  
Naruto wzruszył ramionami i zdjął jednak kurtkę. Usiadł na łóżku, zerkając na akwarium chomika Kiby.  
– On się nie rusza? – stwierdził po kilkuminutowej obserwacji.   
– Śpi.  
– Albo nie żyje. Ty go w ogóle karmisz? – Podszedł do akwarium i pogłaskał Tequillę palcem. Chomik otworzył oczy, ale najwyraźniej nie miał ochoty na zabawę. – Jakiś taki nieżyciowy, nie chce współpracować.   
– Bardzo śmieszne – burknął Kiba. Podpisał się na kartce z życzeniami i wrzucił ją razem z prezentem do plecaka. – To co, zbieramy się?   
Zbieranie się trwało kolejne piętnaście minut, bo Shikamaru zapodział gdzieś bilet miesięczny, a nie miał zamiaru dodatkowo płacić za przejazd. W końcu jednak wyszli z akademika i nawet zdążyli na następny autobus, choć tylko dlatego, że ten spóźnił się pięć minut. 

Naruto wiedział, gdzie mieszka Hinata, w końcu było to rzut beretem od domu Sasuke. Dwupiętrowa ceglana rezydencja, inaczej nazwać się tego nie dało, była okazała, choć nie w jego stylu. Rzeźbione kolumienki czy fontanna z marmurowym Posejdonem nie bardzo mu się podobały.  
– Patrzcie. – Kiba zwrócił uwagę na tę rzeźbę. – Chyba czegoś mu brakuje – zarechotał i wskazał miejsce, gdzie powinny być genitalia, ale fragment najwyraźniej się odłamał.   
– A ty coś się tak zainteresował. Nie pamiętasz, Sasuke mówił ci, że od takich rzeczy można zostać gejem.  
– Eee, mi to nie grozi. Za bardzo lubię kobiety i ich piersi! Zwłaszcza takie. – Kiba wykonał gest jakby trzymał dwie duże kule – To mój ideał.  
– Temari zaczęła mi kiedyś robić wykład o przedmiotowym traktowaniu kobiet, ale kiedy zobaczyła, że przy tym zasypiam, kupiła koszulkę z napisem: „Oczy mam wyżej”. I nie dała się pocałować przez jakiś tydzień – przypomniał sobie Shikamaru.  
– Oj tam, oczy. Oczy ma każda. Tak jak ręce i nogi. Ale takie balony to prawdziwy cud natury. Hinata ma całkiem niezłe! – Kiba znów zaczął rechotać, ale zamilkł w chwili, kiedy w drzwiach wejściowych pojawił się Neji. Na szczęście nie sprawiał wrażenia, jakby usłyszał rozmowę. 

To, jak w tym momencie wyglądał salon w domu Hyuuga, robiło wrażenie. Co prawda nikt się oczywiście nie spodziewał długiego, przykrytego białym, wykrochmalonym obrusem stołu, gości siedzących na rzeźbionych krzesłach i ojca Hinaty, nadzorującego, czy aby nie wypiją za dużo wina, ale pomieszczenie, w którym wszystkie sofy zostały zepchnięte pod ścianę, tak, żeby zostawić środek na zabawę, dj, prowizoryczny bar, za którym jakiś chłopak wyprawiał sztuczki z butelkami i ze trzydzieści rozbawionych osób zaskoczyły chyba każdego. W końcu Hinata wydawała się zawsze strasznie nieśmiała, nikt sądził, że zrobi taką imprezę. Hiashi Hyuuga, jak poinformowała Temari, wieszając się Shikamaru na szyję, życzył wszystkim dobrej zabawy i zapowiedział, że wróci jutro po południu. Poprosił jedynie, żeby nie wchodzić na piętra i nie zwiedzać domu. Nie było nawet najmniejszego kazania na temat szkodliwości alkoholu.   
– Tak więc, pijemy! – Temari uniosła kieliszek z margaritą. Z całą pewnością nie był to jej pierwszy drink, bo na trzeźwo nie zachowywała się w taki sposób.   
Obie z Tenten przyszły wcześniej, chciały zrobić Hinatę na bóstwo. W końcu solenizantka wkraczała do szacownego grona gorących dwudziestek – jak to nazwały. Swoją krucjatę zaczęły już dwa tygodnie wcześniej, gdy wyciągnęły ją na zakupy. Było ciężko, ale opłaciło się, po kilku godzinach przekonywania, namawiania z anielską wręcz cierpliwością, skłoniły Hinatę do kupienia dość odważnie wydekoltowanej grafitowej sukienki. Dziewczyny zdawały sobie sprawę, że w dniu urodzin ich koleżanka wymyśli sto powodów, żeby jednak sukienki nie zakładać, ale w końcu osiągnęły cel. Panna Hyuuga wyglądała prawdziwie kobieco.

Hinata, z początku nieśmiała, teraz już swobodnie rozmawiała z ludźmi. Kilka osób znała tylko z widzenia, Neji ich zaprosił, ale wszyscy wydawali się dobrze bawić. Było dużo życzeń, kilka dość nietypowych, bo życzono na przykład udanego seksu w buszu czy też złotego medalu w rzucie młotem. Ten busz można by jeszcze zrozumieć, ale rzut młotem? Hinata trenowała przecież pływanie. Również prezenty świadczyły o niebywałej wyobraźni gości. Czepek z napisem: „I’m sexy and i know it”, dużych rozmiarów budzik, na którym zamiast cyfr widniały pola oznaczone napisami: jedzenie, spanie, nauka, seks, imprezy (ze czego dwa ostatnie zajmowały ponad trzy czwarte tarczy), bikini w ślimaki, uszy króliczka Playboya w komplecie z ogonkiem, kalafior czy różowe wycieraczki do samochodu wzbudziły duże zainteresowanie.  
– Ten budzik to od nas – oznajmił Kiba, kiedy nagle włączył się głośny alarm, sygnalizujący czas na seks. – Sam wybierałem – pochwalił się.   
Naruto, który był przedostatni w kolejce, wręczył Hinacie małą torebkę.  
– Wszystkiego najlepszego, bardzo ładnie wyglądasz – uśmiechnął się, ściskając ją.  
– Dziękuję, Naruto.   
Odsunął się, robiąc miejsce dla kolegi, który stał za nim.  
– Naruto… – Hinata najwyraźniej chciała coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale w tym momencie wylewnymi życzeniami i uściskami zaatakował ją Lee.

Impreza trwała w najlepsze. Alkohol lał się strumieniami a Naruto czuł, już dłużej nie wytrzyma. Nie miał pojęcia, kto i dlaczego okupuje tyle czasu łazienkę na parterze, bo w odpowiedzi na kilkukrotne pukanie usłyszał tylko tłumiony chichot, postanowił więc poszukać toalety na piętrze. Co prawda ojciec Hinaty z jakiegoś powodu prosił, żeby nie wchodzić na górę, ale nie miał za dużego wyboru.   
Na piętrze panował półmrok, jedynie źródło światła pochodziło z małej lampki przy schodach. Naruto rozejrzał się, ale wszystkie drzwi wydawały się identyczne. Wszedł jeszcze wyżej. Znów to samo. Zrobił kilka kroków w głąb korytarza na drugim piętrze, szukając jakiegoś oznakowania, ale jak na złość, nic takiego nie zauważył. Ciśnienie na pęcherz dawało już o sobie znać tak bardzo, że w desperacji chwycił za jedną z klamek. Pokój, toaleta, schowek na miotły czy cokolwiek tam było, okazało się być zamknięte. Naruto odwrócił się, w desperacji zamierzając jednak iść i błagać parę z łazienki na dole, by poszli robić, cokolwiek tam robili, gdzie indziej, gdy dostrzegł, że jedne z drzwi są teraz uchylone, a czyjeś jasne oczy wpatrują się w niego z nieukrywanym zaciekawieniem. Instynktownie chciał uciec, ale wtedy drzwi otworzyły się szerzej, a światło z pokoju oświetliło dużą część korytarza.  
– Cześć.   
Ciemnowłosa, na oko kilkunastoletnia dziewczyna w puchatym fioletowym szlafroku opierała się o framugę.  
– Eee… Cześć, przepraszam, jeżeli cię obudziłem – zmieszał się Naruto.  
– Nie spałam jeszcze, nie jestem dzieckiem – oburzyła się nieznajoma, przestępując z nogi na nogę, zwracając tym samych uwagę na swoje pluszowe, królicze kapcie. Mordki królików miały fantazyjne uszy i plastikowe, wyłupiaste oczy. Naruto uśmiechnął się na ich widok, przypominały mu ulubioną internetową kreskówkę, jednak dziewczyna najwyraźniej źle odczytała jego reakcję, bo zaczerwieniła się, szybkim ruchem zdjęła kapcie z nóg i rzuciła je gdzieś w głąb pokoju.  
– To strój domowy, na imprezy tak nie chodzę – stwierdziła zadziornie i zlustrowała Naruto wzrokiem. – Wiesz, miałam nadzieję, że spotkam tego przystojniaka, Sasuke, ale ty też jesteś niczego sobie – uśmiechnęła się i zmrużyła zaczepnie jasne oczy. Była niezwykle podobna do Hinaty, ale jednocześnie wydawała się bardzo pewna siebie. – Jestem Hanabi – przedstawiła się i wyciągnęła rękę. – A ty?  
– Naruto. – Uścisnął podaną dłoń.  
– Aaa, Naruto! – Prawie podskoczyła w miejscu, wydawała się zaskoczona, a jednocześnie podekscytowana. – To tak wygląda idol mojej siostry! – W jednej chwili zapomniała o udawaniu dorosłej, obeszła go dookoła, przyglądając się uważnie. Naruto poczuł się jak jakiś eksponat muzealny, nie bardzo wiedział, jak ma się zachować. Zapewne, gdyby nie to, że bardzo chciało mu się sikać, szczerość i bezpośredniość Hanabi wprawiłyby go w zakłopotanie, a on rzadko kiedy bywał zakłopotany.  
– Hinata jest twoją siostrą? – zapytał, byle tylko coś powiedzieć, bo przecież odpowiedź na to pytanie była oczywista. – Jesteście całkiem… całkiem… – szukał odpowiedniego słowa.  
– Różne? – dokończyła Hanabi i wzruszyła ramionami. – Niestety, moja siostra czasem zachowuje się jak autystyczna. Chyba jest z innego świata. Ale wiesz co, ostatnio znalazłam u niej w szufladzie tusz do rzęs i szminkę. Wcześniej miała tylko błyszczyk… – przerwała słowotok, zastanawiając się nad czymś. – A wy jesteście w końcu parą?   
– Co? Eee… Nie…  
– No racja, przecież napisałaby o tym w pamiętniku. – Hanabi poprawiła szlafrok. – W ogóle, wiesz, co ona tam wypisuje? Czasami, jak czytam te bazgroły, to płaczę ze śmiechu. Właśnie, chcesz zobaczyć? Dużo tam jest o tobie! – Nie czekając na odpowiedź, chwyciła go za nadgarstek i pociągnęła do pokoju obok. Zapaliła światło i rzuciła się w stronę łóżka. – Trzyma ten swój dzienniczek pod poduszką, głupio, bo łatwo znaleźć. Zresztą, kto teraz pisze coś w zeszytach, od tego są blogi – mamrotała sama do siebie, przerzucając białe poduszki na łóżku siostry. – Nie ma… – stwierdziła zawiedziona. – Musiała schować gdzie indziej.  
– Czekaj… – Naruto zatrzymał ją w momencie, gdy zamierzała przeszukać biurko. Sposób zachowania Hanabi zaczynał go powoli bawić, była trochę jak Kiba, ale nie miał zamiaru czytać pamiętnika Hinaty. – Właściwie, to ja tylko szukam łazienki.  
– Naprzeciwko. – Hanabi wskazała drzwi po drugiej stronie korytarza. – A ta na dole nie działa?  
– Zajęta. Chyba jakaś para… – zdążył ugryźć się w język, w końcu siostra Hinaty mogła mieć co najwyżej piętnaście lat.  
– Nie przejmuj się – Hanabi machnęła ręką – wiem, co do czego służy – roześmiała się, ale po chwili mina jej zrzedła. – Mam nadzieję, że to nie Sasuke? – zapytała podejrzliwie.  
– Nie, jego tu nie ma.  
– No właśnie, zerkałam kilka razy na dół, ale go nie widziałam. Tylko nie mów nikomu, zostałam tu pod warunkiem, że pójdę spać. Ojciec chciał mnie wysłać do babci, ale ona jest okropna, każe mi szydełkować. No pomyśl, kto dzisiaj szydełkuje?! Ale ponoć Sasuke na szczęście jest wolny, słyszałam, jak Neji mówił Hinacie. A wiesz, że ona była z nim kiedyś na randce? Potem napisała w pamiętniku, że nie jest w jej typie. Ja na jej miejscu nigdy w życiu nie zmarnowałabym takiej okazji.   
– Na randce?! – Naruto, który był już na korytarzu, cofnął się. Ku własnemu zaskoczeniu, zareagował dość nerwowo. Przecież doskonale wiedział, że Sasuke swego czasu umawiał się z wieloma dziewczynami, jednak… Może to wpływ procentów, może co innego, ale nagle poczuł się zazdrosny. Jednak zreflektował się i informując, że naprawdę musi, poszedł do łazienki i zamknął się w niej. Usłyszał tylko jeszcze stłumiony głos, żeby się nie martwił, bo Hinata go przecież uwielbia. Hanabi najwyraźniej źle zinterpretowała jego reakcję.  
To była prawdziwa ulga. Naruto, nie zwracając uwagi na piękną aranżację kafelków w kolorze kości słoniowej i finezyjnych luster, spuścił wodę i spojrzał na zegarek – dwudziesta druga. W tym momencie Sasuke był pewnie na bankiecie. A na bankietach zwykle jest dużo ładnych kobiet. I roznegliżowane hostessy… Wyciągnął telefon, ale na wyświetlaczu nie dostrzegł żadnego nieodebranego połączenia. Ani nawet sms-a. Kompletnie nic. Niby pozbył się zalegającego w pęcherzu piwa, ale nadal czuł jakiś ucisk w brzuchu. A co, jeżeli Sasuke się z kimś zabawia? Przecież inaczej by się odezwał. Chyba... Jedną ręką zapiął rozporek, drugą wybrał chłopaka z listy kontaktów. Od razu włączyła się poczta głosowa. Brak zasięgu, czy Sasuke specjalnie wyłączył komórkę? Naruto spróbował jeszcze dwa razy, ale jedyne co usłyszał, to: Tu Sasuke Uchiha. Nie mogę w tej chwili odebrać telefonu. Schował komórkę do kieszeni i wyszedł z łazienki. Pomachał Hanabi, nadal będącej w pokoju Hinaty i odkładającej wszystko na miejsce dla niepoznaki, i zszedł na dół. Uznał, że musi się napić.

– Stary, ale jazda! – Kiba zatoczył się i przytrzymał jego ramienia, gdy był już na dole schodów. – Piłem tequile z jej cycków! – wrzasnął.  
– Z jakich cycków? – Naruto zabrał mu z ręki jakiegoś zielonego drinka i wypił na kilka łyków.  
– Ej, to moje! – zaprotestował Kiba, jednak chwilę później zaczął opowiadać o jakiejś blondynce. Blondynka miała długie włosy, zupełnie jak Ino, i długie nogi – tyle Naruto zdołał wywnioskować z bełkotu przyjaciela.   
Poszedł do baru po setkę wściekłego psa. I kolejnego. A potem… Potem wszystko potoczyło się bardzo szybko.  
– Wystarczy już – ktoś próbował zabrać mu z ręki piwo z wkładką, jedynie równie nietrzeźwy Kiba dzielnie go wspierał. W końcu ten ktoś, w osobie jak się okazało Shikamaru, zrezygnował, a Naruto zabrał jeszcze ze stojącej obok szafki różowo-seledynowego drinka.  
– Nie odbiera – mruknął, biorąc łyka, dość niefortunnie, bo oblał przy tym własną bluzę i kawałek sofy w salonie.  
– To go olej. Patrz ile tu dziewczyn. A Hinata ciągle się na ciebie gapi. Zatańczyłbyś z solenizantką, a nie.  
Naruto miotał się, usiłując ściągnąć przez głowę mokrą bluzę, bo nie mógł rozsunąć zamka. Zawsze, nie wiedzieć czemu, miał z tym jakiś problem. Zdarzyło się to nawet, kiedy chciał ostatnio rozebrać Sasuke, czego ten oczywiście nie omieszkał skomentować. Sasuke… W pewnym momencie poczuł na niego złość.   
– Dobra, draniu… – mruknął i zaczął pisać sms-a: Zamierzam się wyjątkowo dobrze bawić. Pa! Zerknął jeszcze raz na wyświetlacz, po czy wcisnął „wyślij”. A potem w ogóle wyłączył telefon.  
– Dobra, Kiba. Idziemy się bawić!

Naruto obudził się z głową zagrzebaną w pościel, dlatego nawet po otworzeniu oczu widział jedynie ciemność. Powoli i leniwie odsunął kołdrę, ale światło było tak ostre, że zaraz przykrył się z powrotem. Głowa bolała go strasznie, już nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio miał takiego kaca. Chyba wtedy, gdy razem z Sasuke pojechali do akademika, żeby uświadomić Kibę. Po chwili jęczenia i marudzenia, postanowił jednak jeszcze raz spróbować, ale tym razem już z rozmachem usiadł na łóżku, zrzucając całą pościel na podłogę. Odwrócił głowę od okna i otworzył jedno oko. Powoli przyzwyczajał się do światła dziennego, cały czas patrząc w dół na fioletowy włochaty dywanik. Zaraz… Od kiedy miał na podłodze fioletowy dywanik? Naruto zamrugał i z przerażeniem rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Gdzie on do cholery był? W dodatku, dlaczego na szafce nocnej leżały jego ubrania, a jedyne, co on sam miał na sobie, to czarne bokserki z motywem pomarańczowego lisa? Spanikowany skoczył na równe nogi, przez co trochę zakręciło mu się w głowie. Zaczął w pośpiechu zakładać na siebie ubrania i cały czas gorączkowo myślał, jak się znalazł w tym pokoju i dlaczego znalazł się w nim prawie nagi. Poczuł, że robi mu się niedobrze, naprawdę wczorajszego wieczora za dużo wypił, ale nie miał pojęcia, gdzie jest łazienka. Chwila… Jeszcze raz rozejrzał się po pokoju. No jasne, był tu wczoraj, przecież to pokój Hinaty! Z wrażenia znów usiadł na łóżku. Skoro on był w pokoju Hinaty, to gdzie była właścicielka. I czy on spał tu sam czy może… Zaczeło go ogarniać uczucie przerażenia, zrobiło mu się niesamowicie gorąco. Nic nie pamiętał. Naprawdę nic. Jego ostatnie wspomnienie było dość niejasne, chyba siedział na kanapie z Kibą i pisał smsa. Tak, tak, na pewno pisał smsa do Sasuke i był na niego wściekły, bo ten mu nie odpisywał. W końcu wyłączył telefon i chyba gdzieś go zostawił. Rozejrzał się po pokoju, ale nigdzie nie widział swojej komórki. Dobra, telefon na pewno się znajdzie, ważniejsze jest pytanie, co było potem? Na pewno coś jeszcze pił. Ale co robił? Jak się tu znalazł? I kto go rozebrał?!  
Znowu zrobiło mu się niedobrze, musiał natychmiast poszukać łazienki. Miał dziwne opory przed wyjściem z obcego pokoju na korytarz obcego domu i chodzenia po nim jak intruz, ale nie miał w tym momencie wyboru. Otworzył drzwi najciszej jak umiał i wyszedł. Teraz przypomniało mu się, że toaleta jest jakoś na przeciwko. Przemknął tam i zamknął się od środka. Przemył twarz zimną wodą i oparł głowę o chłodne kafelki. Trochę lepiej. Nie miał pojęcia, co teraz zrobić. Wyjść niezauważony, czy może… No właśnie, może co? Najchętniej zadzwoniłby do któregoś ze swoich przyjaciół, żeby wyjaśnili mu co się właściwie stało i co on właściwie robił, ale nadal nie miał telefonu. W końcu doszedł do wniosku, że takie stanie i rozmyślanie nic nie pomoże. Wyszedł z łazienki i zszedł schodami na dół.   
– O, cześć, Naruto – roześmiany głos siedzącej w salonie na kanapie dziewczyny powitał go entuzjastycznie. Tak, pamiętał, to był siostra Hinaty i miała na imię… Wyleciało mu z głowy   
– Cześć… – Naruto zrobiło się głupio, że nawet takiej rzeczy nie zapamiętał z wczoraj.   
– Hanabi – przedstawiła się raz jeszcze i machnęła ręką. – Nie przejmuj się, ludzie po imprezach nie pamiętają dużo ważniejszych rzeczy – roześmiała się i ugryzła kawałek wczorajszego tortu z bitą śmietaną.   
– A ty skąd to niby wiesz? – męski głos rozległ się od strony kuchni i oboje odwrócili głowy. To był Neji. Miał podkrążone oczy i wyglądał na niewyspanego. – Naruto, ty nadal tutaj? – zdziwił się, ale był chyba zbyt zmęczony, żeby zadawać pytania. – Jak chcesz, to idź do kuchni, Hinata zrobi ci śniadanie.   
Sam, chcąc usiąść na fotelu, zrzucił z niego kilka kubków, pozostałości z imprezy, po czym się rozmyślił i stwierdził, że jednak jeszcze pójdzie się położyć. Mruknął coś na odchodne i powlókł do swojego pokoju.  
– Chcesz kawałek? – Hanabi zaproponowała Naruto tort, ale na samą myśl o bitej śmietanie znów ogarnęły go mdłości. Pokręcił przecząco głową. – To chodź do kuchni. – Dziewczyna wstała i pociągnęła go do pomieszczenia tuż za salonem.   
Hinata najwyraźniej była już po śniadaniu, bo zmywała naczynia i porządkowała kuchnię.  
– Naruto… – Myjka wypadła jej z rak w momencie, gdy go zobaczyła.   
Hanabi zachichotała, dźgnęła go palcem w bok i wrzuciła brudny talerzyk do zlewu. Zazwyczaj coś takiego nie uszłoby jej bezkarnie, ale w tym momencie Hinata nie była chyba zdolna do jakiegokolwiek komentarza. Naruto zauważył, że lekko się zaczerwieniła. To nie był dobry znak. Czyżby jednak zrobił wczoraj coś, co wprawiało ją w taki stan? Co prawda, z tego co zauważył, ona często się rumieniła, no ale sam fakt, że obudził się w samych bokserkach w jej pokoju, w jej łóżku!   
– Naruto, zjesz coś? – zapytała, odrywając go od tych niezbyt optymistycznych myśli.  
– Nie, dziękuję – mruknął. Jakakolwiek myśl o jedzeniu sprawiała, że mdłości się nasilały. – Ale chętnie napiłbym się kawy.   
Zastanawiał się, jakby tu zacząć rozmowę na temat tego, co wczoraj mogło mieć miejsce. A jeżeli po pijaku zrobił coś, czego teraz będzie żałował? Może chciał odegrać się na Sasuke za brak kontaktu i… Nie, nie, nie… Na pewno nie. Na pewno przyjaciele by go powstrzymali. No, przynajmniej Shikamaru, bo na Kibę w takich sytuacjach raczej nie bardzo mógł liczyć. Ten to by go raczej jeszcze podjudzał.  
Hinata postawiła przed nim kubek z kawą i mleko.  
– Skąd wiesz, że lubię z mlekiem – zapytał zupełnie machinalnie.  
– Na uczelni ciągle z taką chodzisz. – Hinata uśmiechnęła się.  
– Słuchaj, bo ja…  
W tym momencie rozległ się głośny dzwonek do drzwi.   
– Poczekaj, otworzę.   
Hinata przeszła przez salon do holu i nacisnęła klamkę. Po drugiej stronie stał Sasuke Uchiha i wyglądał jak chmura gradowa.  
– Cześć. – Skinął głową. – Przyszedłem po Naruto. – Ostatnie słowo zaakcentował tak, jakby zamierzał odebrać jakąś swoją własność.  
– Oczywiście, wejdź. Jest w kuchni.   
Sasuke już w piątek dał prezent i złożył życzenia Hinacie. Zrobił to specjalnie po zajęciach, żeby na uczelni Naruto mu się w tym czasie nie plątał gdzieś obok. Wolał nie dawać mu za wielu okazji do spotkań z nią. Co prawda nie sądził, żeby Hinata wykonała jakikolwiek ruch, ale po ostatnim występie swojego chłopaka i tej jego „definicji zazdrości”, nie miał ochoty na powtórkę. 

Naruto jednocześnie pił kawę, usiłował przypomnieć sobie wydarzenia poprzedniego wieczora, a w zasadzie to już nocy i odpowiadał na pytania Hanabi.  
– No witam!  
W tym momencie oboje podskoczyli na swoich krzesłach i oboje prawie krzyknęli „Sasuke”. Z tym, że „Sasuke” Hanabi było radosne i entuzjastyczne, a „Sasuke” Naruto jakieś takie niewyraźne i jakby podszyte zdenerwowaniem? No cóż, co jak co, ale to była ostatnia osoba, której by się w tym momencie spodziewał w kuchni rezydencji Hyuuga.  
Hanabi, jeszcze przed chwilą zasypująca Naruto masą pytań, siedziała teraz wyprostowana i tylko zerkała na Sasuke, kiedy była pewna, że on tego nie widzi. Tyle tylko, że nawet, gdyby gapiła się na niego wprost, w tym momencie on raczej by tego nie zauważył. Był zbyt pochłonięty Naruto, który uparcie unikał jego wzroku i zachowywał się, jakby coś przeskrobał.   
– Dzień dobry. – W kuchni pojawiła się kobieta w średnim wieku, która miała na sobie fartuch do sprzątania. – Hinato, znalazłam to na podłodze w twojej sypialni, leżało zawinięte w kołdrę. Nie wiedziałam, co z tym zrobić, więc przyniosłam. – Wyciągnęła rękę, w której trzymała telefon. Telefon Naruto!  
Sasuke też to zobaczył. Spiorunował wzrokiem jego, potem Hinatę, potem jeszcze raz jego. Wściekłe spojrzenie wyrażało nieme pytanie: co to do cholery ma znaczyć?!   
– To moje, dziękuję. – Naruto odebrał komórkę i schował ją do kieszeni. Wiedział, że jak najszybciej musi zabrać stąd Sasuke, bo ten gotów zrobić mu jakąś awanturę. – Hinata, dziękuję za kawę, postawiła mnie na nogi – uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny. – Ja musze już iść, porozmawiamy na uczelni, dobrze?  
Hinata pokiwała głową i odwzajemniła uśmiech.  
– Fajnie było cię w końcu poznać. – Hanabi uściskała Naruto. – Jakbyś kiedyś chciał, to ci jeszcze mogę co nieco poopowiadać – dodała ciszej i mrugnęła konspiracyjnie.   
– Wszystko chyba mam, to idziemy. – Naruto jeszcze raz obmacał kieszenie. – Dzięki za fajną imprezę. Do zobaczenia.  
Hanabi zeskoczyła z krzesła i cała w skowronkach zaoferowała, że odprowadzi ich do drzwi. 

– I o co się tak wściekasz – mruknął Naruto, wsiadając do samochodu Sasuke.  
– O co się wściekam? – Sasuke położył ręce na kierownicy i wbił wzrok w drzewo, które widział przez przednią szybę. – Dostaje od ciebie jakiegoś dziwnego sms-a, a kiedy chcę zadzwonić, to masz wyłączony telefon. Próbowałem też dzwonić do Nary, i nic. Jedyna osoba, która w końcu odebrała telefon, to był Inuzuka. I na pytanie, gdzie jesteś, stwierdził, że w łóżku Hinaty! Naruto, zaraz szlag mnie trafi!  
Coś na tylnym siedzeniu poruszyło się. Obaj odwrócili się jak na komendę.  
– Itachi, co ty tu jeszcze robisz?!  
– Możesz tak nie krzyczeć? – Chłopak zagrzebany w marynarkę swoją i Sasuke podniósł się i ziewnął. – Głowa mnie boli.  
– Miałeś iść do domu! – Sasuke nie miał pojęcia, co powiedzieć. Nie było mowy, żeby brat nie słyszał jego wydzierania się na Naruto.  
– Myślałem, że też zaraz będziesz odstawiał auto do garażu, zimno jest, nie chciało mi się wychodzić. – Itachi potarł oczy i ponownie ziewnął. – Teraz przynajmniej wiem, po co zwlekałeś mnie z łóżka o tak wczesnej porze i dlaczego chciałeś od razu wracać – stwierdził, po czym uśmiechnął się do Naruto i mrugnął. – Ach, ta zazdrość – dodał już sam do siebie i otworzył tylne drzwi. Uznał, że jednak zrobi te parę kroków, w końcu ich dom stał kilka metrów dalej.   
Sasuke miał ochotę rzucić czymś w brata, ale jego już nie było w aucie.   
W tym momencie obaj z Naruto siedzieli i milczeli.  
– No… – Naruto odezwał się pierwszy. – Było jasne, że się domyśla, ale teraz wie już na sto procent.  
Sasuke tylko pokręcił głową.  
– Itachi stanowi w tym momencie najmniejszy problem. Problemem jest raczej to, co robiłeś w łóżku Hyuugi, nie uważasz? – Sasuke spojrzał Naruto prosto w oczy. Jego wzrok wyrażał wściekłość, ale też coś jakby zawód?  
– Nie wiem… – Może przez to spojrzenie Naruto uznał, że nie warto kłamać. – Obudziłem się tam rano i… i nic nie pamiętałem. Ale byłem ubrany! No, przynajmniej częściowo…  
– Przynajmniej częściowo? Czyli co, miałeś na sobie na przykład same skarpetki? – Sasuke prychnął z wściekłości.  
– No nie, raczej bokserki…  
Sasuke uderzył głową w kierownicę. Chwilę mu zajęło dojście do równowagi. W tym momencie miał ochotę wyrzucić swojego chłopaka z samochodu i skopać mu tyłek. W końcu ochłonął na tyle, żeby rzucić tylko coś w rodzaju „odwiozę cię” i ruszyć sprzed rezydencji Hyuuga, pod którą nadal przecież stali.   
Przez całą drogę nie odzywali się do siebie. Naruto wolał nic nie mówić, żeby nie drażnić jeszcze bardziej Sasuke. Poza tym cały czas myślał o tym, co się właściwie mogło wydarzyć. Myśli tak go pochłonęły, że nawet nie zauważył, kiedy wjechali na parking przed jego blokiem.  
Sasuke nadal się do niego nie odzywał. W końcu, kiedy cicho mruknął, że będzie wysiadał, spojrzał na niego.  
– Naruto, jeżeli dowiem się, że spałeś z Hinatą… – westchnął i pokręcił głową w niedowierzaniu. – Istnieje naprawdę wiele rzeczy, które mógłbym ci wybaczyć. Ale nigdy nie wybaczę zdrady.


	39. Chapter 39

W poniedziałek rano Sasuke przyjechał na uczelnię w podłym nastroju. Właściwie to taki humor nie opuszczał go od wczorajszego poranka, kiedy to Naruto zafundował mu rewelacje z dnia urodzin Hinaty. Jednak im dłużej o tym myślał, tym częściej dochodził do wniosku, że to mógł być po prostu jakiś żart. Na imprezach, a zwłaszcza imprezach studenckich, miewały miejsce naprawdę różne dziwne sytuacje.   
– Sasuke, poczekaj na mnie!  
Odwrócił głowę. To był Neji, który właśnie zamykał swój samochód i machał, żeby się zatrzymał. Chwilę później podszedł, chowając kluczyki do kieszeni spodni.  
– Szkoda, że cię nie było w sobotę – zaczął, poprawiając sportową torbę na ramieniu. – Działy się ciekawe rzeczy.  
Sasuke tylko wzruszył ramionami. Nie miał ochoty rozmawiać na ten temat, w końcu przez to wszystko był teraz w takim a nie innym nastroju.  
– Dobra, słuchaj, przejdę od razu do rzeczy, bo widzę, że jesteś nie w humorze. Pamiętasz, kiedyś pytałem cię o Naruto, czy on kogoś ma, i powiedziałeś, że tak.   
– No tak, przypominam sobie. A co?   
– A no bo widzisz, na urodzinach Hinaty on się z nią całował. I teraz tak się zastanawiam, wiesz, to moja kuzynka, nie chciałbym, żeby…  
– Co?! – Sasuke zatrzymał się i obrócił w stronę Nejiego. – Co ty powiedziałeś?!  
– No, że to moja kuzynka i nie…  
– Nie to. Co powiedziałeś wcześniej?  
– Chodzi ci o to całowanie? – Neji nie miał pojęcia skąd tak nagle w spojrzeniu i głosie Sasuke wzięło się tyle złości. Patrzył na niego zdumiony, bo zachowywał się, jakby miał ochotę kogoś zabić. – Ej, nie miałem pojęcia, że ona ci się podoba. Nie wkurzaj się tak…  
– Ona mi się wcale nie podoba – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby Sasuke. – Nie wierzę, jak on… – Ścisnął pasek torby. – Byłeś przy tym? – spytał, z trudem hamując odruchy, przez które najchętniej by coś rozwalił.  
– Właściwie to tylko przez chwilę, bo pomagałem… Sasuke, a ty dokąd? – krzyknął, bo ten zostawił go samego i pobiegł do budynku.  
Co go ugryzło? – zastanawiał się. Skoro Hinata mu się nie podoba, to skąd ta wściekłość? Ewidentnie zachowywał się, jakby był zazdrosny. Zaraz, zaraz. Co on powiedział… – Neji wrócił myślami do rozmowy. „Nie wierzę, jak on…” Jak on… On! Nie ona, tylko on! Był zazdrosny, ale o… Naruto! Zszokowany Neji stał jak wryty i gapił się bezproduktywnie przed siebie. Jasna cholera, jak mógł nie zauważyć. Wszystko powoli zaczynało mu się układać w całość. Ta nagła przyjaźń Sasuke z Naruto, to, że spędzali ze sobą tyle czasu. Przecież nawet na zajęciach zazwyczaj siedzieli razem. Wcześniej tłumaczył to sobie tymi ich dodatkowymi treningami, sądził, że mają dużo spraw do omówienia, ale… No naprawdę, jak mógł nie zauważyć? Coś sobie przypomniał… Wyjście Ewakuacyjne… Sasuke przyszedł tam z Naruto, Kibą i Shikamaru, ale rozmawiał praktycznie tylko z Naruto. A potem obaj gdzieś zniknęli…   
– To… to…   
– Hej, wszystko w porządku? – Jakaś dziewczyna z krótkimi brązowymi włosami podeszła i spojrzała na niego zdziwiona.  
– Tak, a dlaczego? – Zerknął na nią, nadal będąc w głębokim szoku.  
– No wiesz, mówiłeś do siebie. I wyglądasz, jakbyś zobaczył ducha – stwierdziła studentka. Kojarzył ją, była chyba rok starsza, ale nie znał albo nie pamiętał imienia.  
– Nie, nie, jest okej. – Neji podziękował i chwytając swoją torbę, która chwilę wcześniej bezwiednie zsunęła się na chodnik, poszedł do wejścia budynku.

Sasuke dosłownie wpadł do auli, w której za kilkanaście minut miał się zacząć wykład z Tsunade. Szukał wzrokiem Naruto. W końcu znalazł go w jednym ze środkowych rzędów, przepychał się właśnie na wolne miejsce obok Shikamaru. Ruszył za nim, potrącając przy okazji kilka osób po drodze. Nie zwracał uwagi na syknięcia i przekleństwa rzucane w jego kierunku, nie miał teraz do tego głowy.   
Naruto już miał siadać na miejscu, gdy poczuł szarpnięcie. To Sasuke chwycił go za ramiona i odwrócił twarzą do siebie. W jego czarnych oczach dostrzegł gniew… nie, raczej furię.   
– Co ty sobie myślałeś?!   
Naruto popatrzył na niego zaskoczony i jakby odrobinę przerażony. Przełknął nerwowo ślinę. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale tylko otworzył usta, nie był w stanie w żaden sposób zareagować. Dowiedział się… – ta myśl dosłownie go poraziła. Sasuke potrząsnął nim, jakby chciał go wyrwać z tego dziwnego otępienia.  
– Powiedz mi, kurwa, całowałeś się z nią? Tak czy nie?! – Sasuke tracił panowanie nad sobą. Im dłużej patrzył na Naruto, tym większej nabierał pewności. Widział to, widział to w jego oczach. To narastające poczucie winy…  
– Daj spokój, nie tutaj. – Shikamaru podniósł się i usiłował interweniować.  
– Nie wtrącaj się. To sprawa między nami.  
– Sasuke! – Shikamaru gestem dał do zrozumienia, żeby się rozejrzał.  
Ten odwrócił głowę, zerkając dookoła i po chwili puścił Naruto. Studenci, a przynajmniej ci siedzący w bliskiej odległości, wpatrywali się w niego zaskoczeni. Wśród nich była także Hinata, na której widok zamarł. Wbrew własnej woli wyobraził sobie ją i Naruto w niedwuznacznej sytuacji. Zacisnął pięści. Miał wrażenie, że jeżeli zaraz stąd nie wyjdzie, to zrobi cos o wiele gorszego niż szarpanie za bluzę. Przeklął pod nosem i zaczął przeciskać się z powrotem do wyjścia.   
– To koniec – rzucił do Naruto, który nadal stał i nie był w stanie wypowiedzieć choćby słowa.  
– Nie, poczekaj! – Naruto w końcu jakby się otrząsnął, ale Sasuke znajdował się już prawie przy drzwiach prowadzących z auli do holu. Wrzucił swój notatnik i długopis do plecaka, jednak ręce tak mu się trzęsły przy zapinaniu suwaka, że zostawił tak jak było i ruszył za nim. W drzwiach omal nie wpadł na Nejiego. Co prawda udało mu się odskoczyć, ale plecak wysunął mu się z rąk, a cała jego zawartość wypadła na podłogę.   
– Cholera, nie teraz… – mruknął, zbierając wszystko z powrotem. Denerwował się, że Sasuke zdąży mu zniknąć z oczu, a przecież musiał z nim porozmawiać. To nie mógł być żaden koniec!  
Kiedy w końcu dotarł do holu, jego obawy potwierdziły się, Sasuke już tam nie było. Naruto rzucił się biegiem w stronę parkingu, myśląc, że może zamierza pojechać do domu. Jednak czarna Honda stała na swoim zwykłym miejscu, a właściciela nigdzie nie było widać.

Naruto nie wrócił na wykład. Całą godzinę szukał Sasuke, był przekonany, że skoro jego samochód nadal jest na terenie uczelni, to on też. Nie znalazł go jednak. Za kilkanaście minut mieli zajęcia na basenie, a tam ciężko będzie porozmawiać, zawsze za dużo ludzi kręci się wokół.   
Usiadł zrezygnowany na ławce przed budynkiem głównym. Nie było za ciepło, ale musiał ochłonąć. Chciał się zastanowić, co konkretnie powiedzieć Sasuke, jak w ogóle zacząć tę rozmowę. Już wczoraj dowiedział się od Shikamaru, co zrobił na imprezie. Naprawdę całował się z Hinatą. Shikamaru twierdził, że widział całą sytuację tylko przelotnie, bo w tamtym momencie właśnie zbierał się do wyjścia – musiał zawieźć do akademika Temari, która zdecydowanie za dużo wypiła, ale skoro on coś takiego twierdził, to raczej nie było mowy o pomyłce. Kiba może mógłby wyjaśnić coś więcej, ale jak na złość musiał pojechać do domu. Miał ponoć jakieś ważne sprawy rodzinne i nie można się było do niego dodzwonić. Naruto próbował ze dwadzieścia razy i nic. W końcu dał sobie spokój, Kiba zapewne jak będzie mógł, to oddzwoni. Oby jak najszybciej, bo musiał wiedzieć, jak daleko się posunął. Był jedynie pewien, no, prawie pewien, że nie uprawiał wtedy seksu, w innym wypadku na pościeli czy bieliźnie byłyby jakieś ślady.   
– No i co ja zrobiłem? – westchnął i schował twarz w dłoniach. I jeszcze żeby jedynym dowodem na brak zdrady był brak tego typu śladów! To żenujące. Zresztą, przecież sam fakt, że pocałował kogoś innego już był zdradą. Po cholerę tyle pił?! Nie miał pojęcia, co czuje w tym momencie Sasuke, ale jeżeli to samo co on po zdradzie Sakury, to będzie bardzo ciężko cokolwiek mu teraz wytłumaczyć. Drzwi do budynku głównego otworzyły się i zaczęli z niego wychodzić studenci. Wykład najwyraźniej się skończył. Naruto wstał, zarzucił na ramię zapięty już plecak i ruszył w stronę pływalni.

Tamtego dnia Sasuke nie pojawił się ani na treningu, ani na żadnych innych zajęciach. Co gorsza, nie pojawił się również przez kolejne kilka dni. Naruto zorientował się, że Honda zniknęła z parkingu uczelni dopiero we wtorek. W poniedziałek, kiedy wracał do domu, a było już dość późno, nadal tam stała. Nie miał pojęcia, co się dzieje. Sasuke nie odbierał, nie odpisywał na sms-y, raz nawet pojechał do niego do domu, ale Itachi, który otworzył drzwi, tylko bezradnie rozłożył ręce. Powiedział, że Sasuke wychodzi rano i znika na cały dzień. A kiedy w końcu wraca, zamyka się w swoim pokoju i nie chce z nikim rozmawiać. Jakoś koło środy Kakashi poinformował ich, że Sasuke jest chory i póki co muszą trenować bez niego. Chory, akurat! Naruto był przekonany, że to tylko wymówka, zwolnienie lekarskie wcale nie tak trudno zdobyć. Był załamany, a humoru wcale nie poprawiał mu fakt, że wszędzie aż huczało od plotek. Zastanawiano się, o kogo Sasuke Uchiha zrobił w auli taką scenę zazdrości. Większość dobrze pamiętała początek roku akademickiego i ten ich słynny pocałunek, ale też spora część osób wiedziała, że Sasuke odbił kiedyś Naruto dziewczynę, więc ten mógłby się teraz po prostu zemścić w ten sam sposób. Jedno było pewne – chodziło o pocałunek Naruto z jakąś dziewczyną. Typy były więc dwa – albo Sasuke był zazdrosny o niego, albo o jakaś bliżej nieokreśloną nią. Zaczęto nawet obstawiać zakłady.  
– Jak myślisz, może postawię trochę gotówki na opcję numer jeden, wygrana murowana! – Shikamaru, z którym Naruto właśnie wychodził z szatni, szturchnął go łokciem.  
– To nie jest śmieszne – ten tylko mruknął i odwrócił głowę. Podszedł do krawędzi basenu i usiadł, mącąc nogami wodę.  
Shikamaru dogonił go i ulokował się obok.  
– Wiem, przepraszam. Chciałem ci jakoś poprawić humor, ale to był faktycznie głupi pomysł. Nadal nie ma z nim żadnego kontaktu?   
– Nie. To już piąty dzień. Ja chyba oszaleję… – Naruto wlepił wzrok w wodę. Tyle wspomnień miał z tym miejscem. To tutaj trenowali, tutaj sobie dogryzali, tutaj był jego pierwszy… Potrząsnął głową, jakby chciał odpędzić od siebie te myśli.   
– Wiem, że to mało pocieszające, ale w końcu kiedyś będzie musiał wrócić na trening. – Shikamaru złożył ręce w piramidkę. Naruto był jednym z jego dwóch najlepszych przyjaciół, musiał się zastanowić, co w takiej sytuacji może zrobić. O ile w ogóle może zrobić cokolwiek. Wiedział, że Sasuke jest niesamowicie uparty. Nawet, jeżeli czuje coś do Naruto, to urażona duma nie pozwoli mu na to, aby tak po prostu wybaczyć. No chyba, że czuje coś więcej. Wtedy może być po prostu… Zdrada boli. W takim wypadku jakakolwiek próba pogodzenia ich może być niewykonalna.   
– Kiba też się nie odzywa?  
– Nie. Teraz włącza się już tylko poczta głosowa.   
– Znając go, zgubił gdzieś telefon – Naruto westchnął. Dlaczego wszystko musiało ułożyć się w najbardziej niekorzystny dla niego sposób. Kiba też sporo wypił, ale na pewno będzie coś pamiętał, byli wtedy prawie cały czas razem. Istniała oczywiście jeszcze inna opcja uzyskania informacji – rozmowa z Hinatą, ale sam fakt, że miałby do niej teraz podejść i zapytać, do jakiego momentu posunęli się na jej urodzinach… To byłoby krępujące zarówno dla niego, jak i dla niej. 

Trening minął niespodziewanie szybko. Tylko Kakashi co rusz miał uwagi co do jego koncentracji, a Neji przyglądał mu się z zagadkowym wyrazem twarzy.   
Nie miał pojęcia, o co chodzi. Powlókł się pod prysznic, a potem wyjął z szafki ubrania na przebranie.   
– Która godzina, bo się spieszę na autobus. – Spytał jeden z kolegów z drużyny.  
Naruto wyjął komórkę i sprawdził.   
– Za piętnaście czwarta – poinformował i już miał schować telefon, gdy zobaczył znaczek sms-a. Odczytał: Będę na ciebie czekał po treningu. Murek naprzeciwko parkingu. Nadawca: Sasuke.   
Naruto rzucił się, jakby dostał potężnego kopa, nigdy tak szybko się nie przebierał. Mokre rzeczy włożył byle jak do szafki, chwycił kurtkę, zabrał plecak i narzucając go sobie na ramię, wybiegł z szatni.   
Biegł tak aż do budynku głównego, potem zwolnił. Denerwował się, z tych nerwów aż rozbolał go brzuch. Kiedy wyszedł na chodnik wzdłuż parkingu, zobaczył go.

Sasuke stał oparty o murek, jednak tym razem nie miał nonszalancko założonych rąk i nie emanował wyniosłością. Wyglądał tak jakoś… inaczej. Jakby… jakby stracił gdzieś rezon, typową dla niego bezwzględną pewność siebie. Miał na sobie dość luźną, granatową kurtkę z kapturem, a przez to, że stał lekko pochylony, włosy opadały mu na twarz.   
– Sasuke… – Naruto podszedł niepewnie. Miał wrażenie, że coś rozrywa mu klatkę piersiową, a kulka w gardle prawie nie pozwala mówić. – Sasuke, tak strasznie cię przepraszam… – Popatrzył mu prosto w oczy i chwycił za rękaw. Miał cholerną ochotę go przytulić, ale na to w tej chwili brakowało mu odwagi. Stali tak w milczeniu, co było chyba najgorszym możliwym scenariuszem, jaki Naruto mógł sobie wyobrazić. Już wolał, żeby Sasuke na niego krzyczał, obrażał, nawet żeby mu przyłożył – ale żeby w ogóle jakoś zareagował. – Proszę cię, wybacz mi, ja nie byłem świadomy tego, co w ogóle robię. – Chwycił go za ramiona i zmusił, żeby znów na niego spojrzał. W jego czarnych oczach dostrzegł rozczarowanie i jakiś taki upór. – No powiedz coś!  
– Mam kilka twoich rzeczy. Poproszę Itachiego, żeby ci je przywiózł do domu.  
Naruto czuł się, jakby dostał obuchem w głowę. Sasuke w ogóle nie reagował na jego przeprosiny, nie reagował na nic, co miał mu do powiedzenia. A przecież między nimi było coś wyjątkowego. Nie mógł tego zapomnieć, to niemożliwe!   
– Nie! Nie pozwolę ci tak po prostu odejść. Nawet nie wiem, co się tam do końca stało, Sasuke! – Naruto szarpnął go, a po chwili objął tak, jakby nie miał zamiaru pozwolić ruszyć się z tego miejsca. Nie miało znaczenia, że to był teren publiczny i zaraz ktoś może ich zobaczyć. A niech się dowiedzą. Nic nie miało w tym momencie znaczenia poza chłopakiem, którego tak bardzo pragnął zatrzymać przy sobie.  
– Naruto… – Sasuke nie odtrącił go, odsunął się tylko lekko od murku i przesunął tak, że teraz Naruto był oparty o ścianę. Pochylił się nad nim i spojrzał prosto w oczy. Jego spojrzenie wydawało się być tak poważne, jak jeszcze nigdy dotąd. – Już jakiś czas temu chciałem ci powiedzieć… – Pokręcił głową, jakby nadal niedowierzając. – Eh, idioto, ja cię, do cholery, kochałem. Ale po tym, co się stało, nie potrafię dalej z to…  
– Nie, Sasuke! – Naruto chwycił jego twarz w dłonie i pocałował go gwałtownie, jakby chciał tym samym wyrazić wszystkie swoje uczucia.   
Sasuke oddał pocałunek, ale chwilę później się odsunął.   
– Naruto… Musze już iść.   
Odwrócił się i odszedł do samochodu, nie oglądając się za siebie, zostawiając swojego, już teraz byłego chłopaka w stanie całkowitego oszołomienia.   
Naruto nie był w stanie nawet się ruszyć. Patrzył tylko, jak czarna Honda wyjeżdża z parkingu uczelni i czując uporczywe pieczenie oczu i ścisk w przełyku, miał wrażenie, że zaraz się rozpłacze. Przez własną głupotę stracił to, co było dla niego najważniejsze.


	40. Chapter 40

Początek nowego tygodnia nie zapowiadał się dla Naruto zbyt optymistycznie. Nie dość, że w nocy nie mógł spać, cały czas zastanawiając się nad tym, co powiedział Sasuke, to jeszcze, żeby dotrzeć na uczelnię, musiał wpakować się do zapchanego jak zwykle o tej porze autobusu, bo jego rower wymagał naprawy. Wczoraj chciał rozładować frustrację, więc dość długo jeździł po wyboistym leśnym terenie. Pech chciał, że w pewnym momencie nie wyrobił zakrętu i wygiął przednie koło. Sam też się trochę poobijał, czego dowodem były siniaki na biodrze i ramieniu.  
Westchnął i pchnął drzwi do auli. Od razu zauważył Sasuke, który siedział w drugim rzędzie i obojętnym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w jakiś bliżej nieokreślony punkt. Głowę opierał na rękach i nie zwracał uwagi na nic, co się dzieje dookoła niego. Nawet nie zauważył, że wszedł. Naruto znów poczuł nieznośny ścisk w żołądku. Zrobiło mu się żal, kiedy przypomniał sobie te wszystkie momenty, ten czas, gdy nawet na zajęciach się nie rozstawali. Zazwyczaj siedzieli w ostatnim rzędzie, gdzie mieli widok na wszystkich, ale mało osób miało widok na nich. Sasuke miał zwyczaj przysuwania się, udawał wtedy, że chce zajrzeć mu do notatek, ale obaj wiedzieli, że wcale nie o to chodzi. Czasem rzucał złośliwe komentarze, na temat zachowań niektórych osób, bywało, że zabierał mu długopis, twierdząc, że i tak nic ciekawego nie napisze, a on sam swojego zapomniał, a przez to, jak dogryzał Kibie, Naruto raz prawie został wyrzucony z wykładu, takiego dostał ataku śmiechu. A teraz Sasuke siedział sam i nie zwracał na niego najmniejszej uwagi. Tak strasznie za nim tęsknił… Nie miał pojęcia, jak wytrzyma nadchodzące dni. Podniósł głowę i rozejrzał się, szukał Shikamaru, ale…  
– Kiba! – krzyknął i wystrzelił jak z procy w stronę ostatniego rzędu. Serce biło mu jak oszalałe, w końcu może uzyska jakieś wyjaśnienie. Obok przyjaciela nie było już żadnego wolnego miejsca, przeszedł więc pod ścianę i kucnął za jego siedzeniem. – Co się z tobą działo?  
Kiba odwrócił się i spojrzał na dość dziwnie zachowującego się jego zdaniem Naruto.  
– Mój ojciec zachorował, musiałem pojechać do domu. Miałem zadzwonić, ale chyba zgubiłem telefon – wyjaśnił. – Wróciłem dosłownie przed chwilą, nawet nie byłem w akademiku. – Wskazał na sporych rozmiarów torbę, którą trzymał pod nogami.   
– W końcu jesteś! – Naruto uwiesił mu się na plecach i ścisnął z całej siły.  
– Aż tak się za mną stęskniłeś? – Kiba nie bardzo rozumiał, ale wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu.   
Nawet nie zauważyli, że do auli wszedł już Asuma.  
– Uzumaki, przestań tarmosić kolegę i usiądź – zwrócił uwagę wykładowca, rzucając na biurko stos papierów. – Mam wasze prace, przejrzyjcie je i postarajcie się wyciągnąć wnioski – poinformował i zaczął wyczytywać nazwiska, rozdając ocenione kolokwia z ćwiczeń i przy okazji sprawdzając listę obecności. Naruto rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu wolnego miejsca. Zauważył jedno obok Sasuke, ale on raczej nie życzył sobie teraz jego towarzystwa. Sasuke, jakby intuicyjnie, odwrócił głowę i popatrzył na niego. Znów ten ucisk w żołądku. Naruto nie był w stanie zrobić kroku w żadną ze stron, stał i wpatrywał się bezwiednie w swojego byłego chłopaka, który po chwili z powrotem skupił wzrok gdzie indziej.  
– Uzumaki!  
– Jestem – potwierdził swoją obecność.  
– Zdążyłem zauważyć. Prosiłem, żebyś usiadł. Chodź, chodź, tutaj będzie ci wygodnie. – Asuma przywołał go ręką i wskazał krzesło w pierwszym rzędzie.   
Naruto tylko westchnął i po odebraniu swojego arkusza z dużą czerwoną czwórką, zajął miejsce tuż naprzeciwko katedry. 

Nie mógł skupić się na wykładzie. W pewnym momencie specjalnie zrzucił długopis, żeby mieć pretekst do odwrócenia się, chciał choć przez chwilę zerknąć na Sasuke. Teraz zauważył, że nie tylko on. Jego były chłopak był obserwowany z każdej strony. No tak, przecież od tamtego incydentu pojawił się dzisiaj pierwszy raz na zajęciach. Te cholerne plotki! Naruto od początku słyszał ciche szepty i chichoty, ale teraz przybierały na sile. Chyba jego nieporadna próba z długopisem została zauważona, a teraz komentowana.   
Ktoś z tyłu pochylił się nad nim i szepnął do ucha:  
– Tak myślałam, że to o ciebie chodzi. Nawet postawiłam na to trochę drobnych.   
Nie obejrzał się, nie musiał. Poznał ją po głosie, to była Ino. Pokręcił tylko głową, wolał nie dyskutować na ten temat, jednak dziewczyna nie odpuszczała. Pochyliła się jeszcze bardziej.   
– Sasuke teraz patrzy się na mnie wzrokiem bazyliszka – poinformowała i zaśmiała się cicho.   
– Ino, proszę cię – syknął i dość gwałtownie się odwrócił, omal nie zderzając się z koleżanką głową. – Przestań.  
– Przestanę, jak mi powiesz, czy jesteście parą. – W niebieskich oczach dostrzegł nieukrywane zaciekawienie. Spodziewał się raczej złości. Czyżby Ino dała sobie spokój z Sasuke? – No nie bądź taki, powiedz.  
Naruto westchnął i pokręcił przecząco głową.  
– Nie, nie jesteśmy – mruknął. Nie okłamał jej. Przecież on i Sasuke nie byli parą. Już nie byli.  
– Co się z wami wszystkimi dzisiaj dzieje? – Asuma przerwał wykład i rozejrzał się po sali. – Gadacie jak najęci. To, że ja stoję w pewnej odległości od was, nie znaczy, że to do mnie nie dociera. – Zerknął na zegarek. – Zostało piętnaście minut i przez ten czas nie chcę słyszeć niczego, co nie będzie moim własnym głosem.   
Po auli przeszedł pomruk, potwierdzający, że zrozumieli.   
– A i jeszcze jedno. – Asuma wychylił się poza katedrę. – Waszą dwójkę – patrzył na Ino i Naruto – zapraszam na konsultację z tego materiału.  
Naruto jęknął i spojrzał na swój otwarty zeszyt. Nie zapisał dzisiaj nic. Będzie musiał pożyczyć jakieś dobre notatki.

Kiedy wykład się skończył, chwycił schodzącego z góry Kibę za rękaw bluzy i wyciągnął go na korytarz, a potem przed budynek.   
– Słuchaj, musisz mi powiedzieć… – zaczął, gdy znaleźli wolną ławkę i ubrali kurtki, jednak zaraz zawahał się, bo przypomniał sobie, co było powodem wyjazdu Kiby. – Z twoim tatą wszystko w porządku?  
– Tak, już jest w domu. Ale chyba nie o to ci chodziło, co?   
– Nie… – Naruto na chwilę się zagapił, bo z budynku właśnie wyszedł Sasuke. Jakaś dziewczyna nieprzerwanie do niego mówiła, ale w odpowiedzi tylko kręcił głową.  
– Cześć – przywitał się Kiba, sądząc, że chłopak Naruto zaraz do nich dołączy, jednak ten tylko odpowiedział „cześć” i poszedł dalej, coś tam jeszcze tłumacząc koleżance z roku.  
– Co… co to było? – Kiba wytrzeszczył oczy. – Hej, czy on cię zignorował? Na twoim miejscu skopałbym mu za to tyłek, tak się nie traktuje… – przerwał, kiedy zobaczył, że Naruto spuścił ramiona i odwrócił wzrok.   
To uczucie zazdrości… Czy Sasuke chce się na nim odegrać? Co prawda tylko szedł i rozmawiał, ale to i tak bolało. Ten chłód w jego oczach.  
– Ej, no co się dzieje?! – Kiba trzasnął go zeszytem w głowę i rozłożył ręce w geście żądającym odpowiedzi.  
Naruto w końcu opowiedział Kibie, co się stało. Począwszy od poranka w łóżku Hinaty, skończywszy na tym, że Sasuke go po prostu zostawił. Shikamaru, który przed chwilą ich znalazł, dorzucił jeszcze to, co on sam pamiętał.  
– Cholera – jęknął Kiba, który wydawał się w tym momencie autentycznie przerażony. – Zabijesz mnie, ale… To wszystko moja wina. To ja podpuszczałem Hinatę – zamilkł i podniósł ręce w geście obronnym, jakby spodziewał się, że przyjaciele rzucą się na niego z pięściami. Widząc jednak, że obaj czekają na dalszy ciąg wyjaśnień, kontynuował. – Myślałem, że będzie śmiesznie. – Spojrzał przepraszającym wzrokiem na Naruto. – Cały czas wmawiałem jej, że skoro cię lubi, to powinna cię pocałować. Ty ją później poprosiłeś do tańca i… nie sądziłem, że ona to naprawdę zrobi.  
– Jak rozumiem, wcale się nie opierałem? – Naruto wstał z ławki i nerwowo potarł włosy z tyłu głowy.  
– No… nie bardzo. – Kiba tarmosił rękaw swojej kurtki. – Tylko że dosłownie chwilę potem po prostu padłeś, byłeś tak pijany. Ja z Saiem zresztą też nie byliśmy trzeźwi, dlatego zawlekliśmy cię do pokoju Hinaty i zostawiliśmy tam. Sai powiedział, że będzie śmieszniej, jak cię rozbierzemy, żebyś rano pomyślał, że impreza była więcej niż udana. – Kiba ukrył twarz w dłoniach. – To miał być tylko taki żart.  
– No to wam się udał, moje gratulacje! – Shikamaru pokręcił głową. Jego współlokator zawsze najpierw coś robił, potem dopiero myślał, do tego zdążył się już przyzwyczaić.  
– Naruto, jak chcesz, to ja to wszystko powtórzę przy Sasuke. – Kiba próbował jakoś ratować sytuację. Nie miał pojęcia, że jego idiotyczny kawał obróci się przeciwko przyjacielowi. Wtedy, na urodzinach Hinaty, liczyła się tylko dobra zabawa.  
– Nie sądzę, żeby to coś zmieniło. Sam powiedziałeś, że się wcale nie opierałem. To, że byłem kompletnie pijany, nie jest raczej żadnym usprawiedliwieniem. – Naruto tylko pokręcił głową. Był naprawdę załamany.

Dni, które nadeszły, były dla niego prawdziwą męczarnią. Wielokrotnie starał się wytłumaczyć wszystko Sasuke, ale równie dobrze mógłby gadać do ściany. Próbował też Kiba, próbował Shikamaru. Efekt był ten sam. W końcu doszło do tego, że Sasuke praktycznie cały czas starał się go unikać. Na zajęciach siadał zawsze w innej części auli, a na basenie robił wszystko, żeby w ogóle na niego nie patrzeć.   
Jednak pozostawała jeszcze kwestia ich wspólnych dodatkowych treningów. Sasuke już pierwszego dnia po powrocie na uczelnię poszedł do Kakashiego i poprosił o zwolnienie z tego obowiązku, podał chyba jednak dość kiepski powód, bo trener kazał mu przestać się wydurniać i zagroził, że odeśle go wraz z takimi kretyńskimi tłumaczeniami do Tsunade. Wydawał się być przy tym wyprowadzony z równowagi i nie bardzo starał się o dyskretny ton, tak więc rozmowę, a przynajmniej jej część, słyszeli wszyscy będący wówczas w pobliżu kantorka. W tym również Naruto. On sam też się zastanawiał, jak to wszystko będzie teraz wyglądać. Jak mają trenować tylko w swojej obecności? Przecież to będą jakieś tortury!  
– Naruto.  
Niski głos, który tak dobrze znał, wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Podpłynął do krawędzi, przy której stał Sasuke. Ten nawet na niego nie spojrzał, wzrok miał utkwiony w innej części basenu. Naruto też odwrócił głowę w tamtą stronę i poczuł, że robi mu się gorąco. Znów wróciły wspomnienia. Sasuke patrzył dokładnie w to miejsce, w którym byli razem tamtej pamiętnej nocy. To właśnie tam kochali się po raz pierwszy. Przypomniał sobie te łaskotki, to przekomarzanie się, a w końcu to pragnienie. Obaj pragnęli wtedy siebie do takiego stopnia, że nawet nie zastanawiali się, jakie mogą być konsekwencje, gdyby ktoś jednak ich na tym przyłapał. Tamta magia chwili… Naruto wiele by dał, żeby przeżyć to jeszcze raz. Znów spojrzał na Sasuke. Był obłędnie przystojny. Poza tym miał w sobie coś, czego nie potrafił nazwać, coś, co przyciągało jak magnes. Nawet ten jego charakter, który na początku znajomości uważał za niedopuszczalny, po bliższym poznaniu okazywał się być nawet do przyjęcia. Eh, co on bredzi. Kochał ten jego sposób bycia, nawet jeżeli czasami był trochę niewygodny i doprowadzał go do szału. Poczuł, że zaczynają piec go policzki i zanurzył głowę pod wodę.  
Nagły plusk wyrwał Sasuke z rozmyślań. Usiadł na krawędzi i zsunął się do basenu. Jego twarz, a zwłaszcza oczy, wyrażały już spokój, a przynajmniej ich właściciel bardzo się starał, żeby tak to właśnie wyglądało.   
– Sasuke... – Naruto podpłynął bardzo blisko niego.   
Zdecydowanie zbyt blisko. I jeszcze patrzył tymi swoimi niebieskimi oczami, które jednak gdzieś straciły dawny blask. Zagapił się przez chwilę, nadal ciężko mu było oprzeć się temu spojrzeniu. Po chwili zorientował się, co właściwie wyprawia i szybko odwrócił głowę.  
– Teraz popłyniesz osiem długości, a ja postaram się wyłapać błędy, o ile jakieś zauważę. – Sasuke przed sekunda doszedł do wniosku, że jednak lepiej będzie, jeżeli on sam dzisiaj popatrzy z góry. Zbliżanie się do Naruto w wodzie było dość niebezpieczne. Nie był pewien, czy gdyby ten czegoś spróbował, byłby w stanie się oprzeć. Było oczywiste, że nadal coś do niego czuł, więc wolał trzymać się na dystans.   
Wyszedł z wody i usiadł na słupku. Obserwował ruchy Naruto, za wszelką cenę starając się skupić na aspektach technicznych, a nie na wyglądzie chłopaka, co niestety wcale nie było proste. – Cholerny Kakashi – burknął pod nosem. Nie dość, że wyśmiał jego prośbę, to jeszcze wyrzucił z gabinetu. Sasuke tak był pochłonięty własnymi myślami i widokiem przed sobą, że nawet nie zauważył, kiedy ktoś do niego podszedł.   
To był Sai, który przykucnął obok. W rękach trzymał aparat.  
– Naruto Uzumaki – mruknął, zwracając na siebie uwagę. – Tak właśnie myślałem, że go tu znajdę.  
– Czego od niego chcesz? – warknął Sasuke, jakby zupełnie zapominając, że przecież nie są już razem. Jedyne, o czym w tej chwili myślał, to to, że Sai jest gejem i chce czegoś od jego chłopaka. Jego byłego chłopaka – zreflektował się.  
– Wiesz, nie jesteś jakoś specjalnie towarzyski – zaśmiał się Sai. – Chcę mu zrobić kilka zdjęć, a potem namalować. Jest bardzo wyrazisty.  
– Namalować? – Sasuke spojrzał zdziwiony. Po chwili dopiero przypomniał sobie, że Sai był przecież też artystą. To on rysował szkice do akademickiej gazetki.  
– Tak. Myślałem nad portretem, ale jak tak na niego patrzę… Podoba mi się. Może zgodzi się na akt? – Sai wstał z zamyślonym wyrazem twarzy. Obserwował Naruto i zastanawiał się, jakby najlepiej uchwycić to, co chciał przedstawić na obrazie.  
Sasuke poczuł, jak jego dłonie zupełnie bezwiednie zaciskają się. Ogarnęła go niesamowita złość, miał wrażenie, że zaraz wyjdzie z siebie, pacnie Saia w łeb i wepchnie do wody razem z tym jego aparatem. Miał naprawdę wielką ochotę zrobić mu coś niehumanitarnego. Cholera, dlaczego nadal był tak okropnie zazdrosny?! Spojrzał na Naruto, który kończył ostatnią długość. Zastanawiał się nad następnym zadaniem dla niego, ale ten już podpłynął do drabinki i chwilę później wyszedł z wody.  
– I jak? – spytał, zdejmując czepek i roztrzepując włosy. – Cześć, Sai – przywitał się.   
Saia poznał na imprezie u Hinaty, wcześniej kojarzył go tylko z widzenia. Był według niego całkiem fajny, jedynie jego komentarze na temat penisów były czasami niezręczne.  
Sasuke nie odpowiadał, bo znów wlepiał morderczy wzrok w intruza – jak go określił w myślach, a ten „intruz” odwdzięczał mu się specyficznym uśmiechem.   
Saia bawiła ta wymiana spojrzeń. Nie miał nic do Naruto, po prostu zaintrygował go jego typ urody i uznał, że chciałby go namalować. To wszystko. Jednak kiedy tu przyszedł i zorientował się, jak Sasuke reaguje, jaki jest zazdrosny i jak próbuje zabić go wzrokiem, nie potrafił sobie darować. Chciał go trochę sprowokować i – jak zauważył – wychodziło mu to całkiem nieźle. W końcu jednak stwierdził, że chyba za bardzo już się znęca, bo wstał i poinformował, że wpadnie kiedy indziej. Najlepiej, jak zaznaczył, gdy Naruto będzie sam. Pożegnał się i nadal z uśmiechem na ustach poszedł w stronę wyjścia.  
– Było okej. – Sasuke odwrócił się i próbował przywołać na twarz wyraz obojętności, co nie do końca mu wychodziło.  
Naruto podszedł do niego. Wiedział, że wcale nie było okej. Ani to jego dzisiejsze pływanie, ani ich relacje. Nic nie było okej.  
– Wiem, że nie chcesz dalej ze mną trenować, robisz to tylko dlatego, że Kakashi ci kazał. – Pokręcił tak jakoś smętnie głową i zbliżył się jeszcze bardziej. – Nawet na mnie nie patrzysz. – Chwycił Sasuke za ramię i zmusił, żeby na niego spojrzał.  
– Naruto, proszę cię…  
– Nie, to ja cię proszę! Nie wierzę, że już nic do mnie nie czujesz. I przecież zdajesz sobie sprawę, musisz zdawać sobie sprawę, że ja też cię…  
Sasuke błyskawicznie podniósł rękę i zatkał Naruto usta. Domyślił się, co ten ma zamiar mu powiedzieć, ale wcale nie chciał tego usłyszeć. Nie mógł tego usłyszeć! Przez te dni, kiedy zrobił sobie wolne, myślał o zaistniałej sytuacji. Chciał, żeby to wszystko okazało się jakąś fikcją, nieporozumieniem. Niestety, to była brutalna prawda, a czasu nie dało się cofnąć. Za każdym razem, kiedy myślał o Naruto, w jego wyobraźni pojawiał się obraz jego i Hinaty. I ta wizja wypierała wszystko inne. To, co teraz działo się w jego głowie, było istnym koszmarem. Wiedział, że musi pozbyć się tych uczuć i przede wszystkim – co na pewno będzie znacznie trudniejsze – zapanować nad zazdrością.   
– Naruto… – Zabrał rękę i spojrzał w te cholernie niebieskie, zdeterminowane teraz oczy. – Powtórzę to, co już ci powiedziałem. Jest wiele rzeczy, które mógłbym ci wybaczyć. Ale nie zdradę. Kurwa, zdradziłeś mnie!  
Puścił go i poszedł w stronę szatni. Był wściekły. Na Naruto, na Hinatę, na Saia, na Kakashiego… Na siebie też, bo nie potrafił zapanować nad własnymi uczuciami. Skończył ten trening o wiele za wcześnie, ale czuł, że dalej nie da rady. Za pół godziny zaczynał się trening drużynowy. Musiał ochłonąć.

– Dość! To jest nie do wytrzymania! – Kakashi huknął swoją podkładką do notowania w jeden z słupków startowych. – To już przechodzi wszelkie pojęcie. Hyuuga, Nara – do gabinetu!  
Dookoła rozległy się szepty i ciche pytania, a Neji i Shikamaru wymienili zdziwione spojrzenia. Przecież ten wybuch trenera w żadnym wypadku nie mógł dotyczyć ich, tylko Naruto i Sasuke. To oni byli kompletnie rozkojarzeni, polecenia trzeba było im powtarzać, a w końcu, kiedy przyszło do mierzenia czasów, znaleźli się gdzieś na końcu stawki.   
– No już!  
Wyszli z wody i udali się za Kakashim do jednego z pomieszczeń przy basenie. Trener zamknął drzwi i wskazał im dość starą kanapę naprzeciwko małego telewizorka stojącego na szafce, na którym zawsze razem z Gaiem oglądali ważne wydarzenia sportowe podczas pracy. Sam usiadł na jednym z trzech krzeseł, a podkładkę rzucił na mały stolik w kącie.   
– A teraz powiedzcie mi, co się do cholery dzieje od kilku dni z Uchihą i Uzumakim. Chyba znacie się na tyle dobrze, żeby mieć jakiekolwiek pojęcie i mi to wyjaśnić. – Kakashi chwycił ze stolika kubek i upił łyk kawy, który okazał się już być prawie samymi fusami, więc skrzywił się z niesmakiem.  
– Nie mam pojęcia – skłamał Neji i wzruszył ramionami, nie zamierzał się w to mieszać. Sam zresztą nadal nie mógł uwierzyć, że nie zauważył nic wcześniej. Tym bardziej, że przecież znał Sasuke od tylu lat.  
– Może mają jakieś problemy – zaczął ostrożnie Shikamaru. Doskonale wiedział, o jakie problemy chodzi, ale nie zamierzał się tą wiedza dzielić z trenerem. To by raczej nie pomogło. Kakashi mógł im co prawda wydawać polecenia na treningach, ale do roli negocjatora w żadnym wypadku się nie nadawał. Znając go, to nawrzeszczał by na nich, huknął podkładką po głowach i zamknął w kantorku, grożąc, że nie otworzy drzwi, dopóki się nie dogadają. Chociaż, jakby się porządnie zastanowić, to nie byłby nawet taki zły pomysł.  
– Obaj naraz? Jeszcze kilka dni temu jeden z drugim się prześcigali! I z tego, co zauważyłem, chyba nawet dobrze się bawili w swoim towarzystwie. Czasami nawet aż za dobrze. Więc ja się jeszcze raz pytam, co się dzieje?!  
Neji ponownie wzruszył ramionami, a Shikamaru westchnął.  
– Dobra, bo widzę, że nie rozumiecie. Do zawodów zostały niecałe trzy miesiące. Nie po to tyle czasu trenowaliśmy wasz skład do sztafety, żeby teraz coś zmieniać. Nie ma czasu! Ale to, co oni obaj prezentują, to jest katastrofa! A ja naprawdę nie chciałbym być zmuszony iść z tym do Tsunade. Odrobina zaufania do mnie. No?  
– To dosyć… delikatna sprawa. I trochę beznadziejna. – Shikamaru, który uznał, że musi w końcu zareagować, rozłożył ręce w geście bezradności. – Nie mogę powiedzieć, o co chodzi, ale mogę z nimi pogadać.  
Kakashi wstał, przeszedł się po kantorku i usiadł z powrotem. Już sam nie wiedział, jak ma z nimi rozmawiać. Przypomniało mu się, co ostatnio usłyszał w męskiej toalecie. Dwóch chłopaków rozmawiało na temat awantury, którą Sasuke zrobił Naruto przed jednym z wykładów. Chyba dotyczyło to jakichś spraw miłosnych, ale nie dowiedział się dokładnie, o co chodzi, bo studenci wyszli z łazienki. Kakashi zwykle nie zajmował się plotkami, ale przypomniało mu to teraz sytuację z zeszłego roku, kiedy to ponoć Sasuke odbił Naruto jego wielką miłość.  
– Czy oni znowu pożarli się o jakaś dziewczynę? – spytał.  
Shikamaru tylko pokręcił głową i westchnął. Chyba jednak nie miał wyboru. Kakashi wiercił dziurę w brzuchu i nie sądził, żeby odpuścił. Było to bardzo kłopotliwe i miał nadzieję, że Naruto mu wybaczy, ale musiał powiedzieć. Ich trener miał rację, przez tę beznadziejną sytuację cierpiała cała drużyna.  
– Gorzej – odpowiedział w końcu . – Oni zerwali ze sobą.


	41. Chapter 41

– Zerwali, zerwali… – mamrotał Kakashi, wzruszając ramionami. – Mało to par zry... Zaraz! Jak to zerwali ze sobą!? – wrzaskiem zaakcentował ostatnie słowa tak, że zapewne było go słychać w całym obiekcie pływalni.   
Shikamaru westchnął i oparł podbródek na ręce. Było dokładnie tak, jak się tego spodziewał. – Czy ty próbujesz mi powiedzieć, że oni… – Trener podszedł i mrużąc oczy, wskazał go palcem, sugerując, że jego student najzwyczajniej w świecie z niego kpi. Niestety, wzrok Shikamaru mówił mu, że wcale tak nie jest. – Jak to w ogóle możliwe? – usiadł i spojrzał na nich zdezorientowany.  
– No tak się dzieje, gdy chłopak zakochuje się w chło….  
– Czy ty masz mnie za kretyna?! Wiem, jak to działa – przerwał mu. – Ale Uchiha?! Nasz Uchiha? Naprawdę? – Po prostu nie był w stanie w to uwierzyć. Przecież ten chłopak miał w całej akademii reputację playboya, który uwiódł niejedną dziewczynę. Ile to już było plotek, których oczywiście starał się nie słuchać, jak na nauczyciela przystało, a które zawsze jakimś sposobem do niego docierały. Sasuke miał na koncie niejedno złamane serce, z czego ponoć nic sobie nie robił. – Nie, to chyba mi się śni. – Odchylił się na krześle tak, że omal uderzył głową w ścianę.  
– Ja też dowiedziałem się dopiero kilka dni temu i byłem tak samo zaskoczony – postanowił się w końcu wtrącić Neji.   
– To jest naprawdę jakaś katastrofa, ja zaraz oszaleję. – Kakashi wstał i zaczął przechadzać się po kantorku, wachlując się swoją nieodzowną podkładką do notowania. – Nie mogli zerwać po zawodach? – jęknął w końcu zrezygnowany.  
– To było dość… okrutne – stwierdził Shikamaru. – W końcu to ludzie, a nie przedmioty, mają swoje uczucia.  
– Uczucia? Jak ja im dam uczucia, to mnie popamiętają do końca życia! – warknął Kakashi. – Przez te ich uczucia są same problemy i to od początku roku akademickiego. Najpierw tak się potłukli, nie wiem, czy w imię miłości, czy w imię czego, że jeden drugiemu złamał rękę, a teraz to. Wy mnie wszyscy chcecie do grobu wpędzić – wymamrotał i wygonił ich z kanapy, samemu zamierzając się na niej położyć i zrobić sobie kompres. – Shikamaru, poprowadzisz trening do końca – mruknął i zdecydowanym ruchem ręki kazał im się wynosić.

Trening, od momentu, w którym Kakashi zamknął się w kantorku, przestał być treningiem. To była istna samowolka. Shikamaru co prawda próbował ogarnąć sytuację, ale w końcu machnął tylko ręką. Tym bardziej, że końca zostało co najwyżej piętnaście minut i już zaczynały przychodzić dziewczyny, które miały zajęcia zaraz po nich. Jedna z nich odłączyła się od dyskutującej o czymś grupki i podeszła do Naruto, który siedział na ostatnim słupku startowym.  
– Posuń się. – Szturchnęła go łokciem i usiadła obok, zakładając nogę na nogę. Naruto musiał przyznać, że Ino była naprawdę atrakcyjna, co potwierdzał dodatkowo fakt, że wychodzący właśnie z wody Kiba omal nie dostał wytrzeszczu, kiedy ich zobaczył. Zawsze miał bzika na punkcie blondynek. Chwilę później dwie przechodzące dziewczyny rzuciły zazdrosne spojrzenie, tym razem skierowane na Ino, a jedna z nich puściła do niego oko.  
– O co im chodzi? – spytał zdezorientowany.  
– Och, jakby to powiedzieć, po prostu stałeś się ostatnio bardzo popularny. – Ino zaśmiała się i zaczęła związywać swoje długie jasne włosy w kok.   
– Tak? A to niby dlaczego?  
– No wiesz, jesteś przystojny, czasem zdarza ci się myśleć… Ała – jęknęła, gdy tym razem to Naruto szturchnął ją łokciem. – Przede wszystkim jednak, jesteś jedyną osobą, której udało się tak naprawdę wyrwać Uchihę – uśmiechnęła się, wskazując ręką na stojącego po drugiej stronie basenu Sasuke. – Musi w tobie być coś wyjątkowego, skoro nawet on dał się złapać.  
– Ino, to… – Nie miał pojęcia co odpowiedzieć. Przecież wyraźnie dał do zrozumienia na wykładzie, że nie są parą.  
– Daj spokój – machnęła ręką – i tak wiem. Tenten się wygadała, a informacje ma z pewnego źródła, od Nejiego. Wiem też, że już nie jesteście razem i wiem nawet dlaczego. Tak czy inaczej – oparła brodę na ręce i przekrzywiła lekko głowę – teraz, skoro jesteś wolny, a każdy wie, że umawiałeś się też z dziewczynami…  
– Co? Ty chyba nie chcesz…  
– Nie! – Roześmiała się tak głośno, że zwróciła na nich uwagę wszystkich dookoła. – Nie jesteś w moim typie. Zresztą, wyglądalibyśmy jak bliźniaki.  
– To o co ci właściwie chodzi?  
– Eh, Naruto. – Ino znów spojrzała na niego, teraz już całkiem poważnie. – Widzisz, Sasuke zaszedł za skórę wielu dziewczynom. Co prawda jest najprzystojniejszym facetem na uczelni i większość nadal marzy o randce z nim, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że parę osób chciałoby mu dokopać. A już na pewno jedna – westchnęła. – Mam wrażenie, że ona go po prostu teraz nienawidzi i to z twojego powodu. – Chwyciła głowę Naruto i ukierunkowała tak, żeby popatrzył w określone miejsce.  
– Hinata… – przełknął nerwowo ślinę.   
Dziewczyna siedziała w pewnym oddaleniu od swoich koleżanek, tak jakby zupełnie nie była zainteresowana rozmową. Wyglądała na przygnębioną. Naruto poczuł się okropnie. Tak, miał świadomość, że się nie popisał. Powinien był z nią porozmawiać od razu w poniedziałek po imprezie, tylko że wtedy sam nie miał pewności, co się tam właściwie stało, a na dodatek jeszcze Sasuke oświadczył mu, że z nimi koniec. Nie miał do tego wtedy głowy, poza tym było mu strasznie głupio. Zostawił Hinatę bez słowa wyjaśnienia na temat swojego zachowania, a ona była zbyt nieśmiała, żeby zapytać.  
– Nie wiem, coś ty jej naobiecywał, ale kiedy dowiedziała się o tobie i o Sasuke, przeżyła szok. Próbowałyśmy z nią rozmawiać, ale nie chciała nic powiedzieć. Zamknęła się w sobie całkowicie, a na Uchihę reaguje bardzo nerwowo.   
– Nic jej nie obiecywałem… chyba. – Naruto znów spróbował sobie cokolwiek przypomnieć, ale przebłyski świadomości z tamtej nocy nie składały się w żaden konkretny obraz.  
– Chyba? Naruto, ty to jesteś głąb patentowany. Przecież ona cię kocha. Nie masz za grosz wyczucia. – Ino podniosła się z słupka, bo właśnie weszła Kurenai i przywołała wszystkie dziewczyny do siebie. – Zrób coś z tym, jak nie chcesz, żeby Hinata znienawidziła też ciebie – mruknęła i odeszła w stronę trenerki.  
Naruto jeszcze raz spojrzał na Hinatę i westchnął. Tak, będzie musiał z nią porozmawiać. I zrobi to. Ale nie dzisiaj.

Sasuke poprawił sobie poduszkę i zerknął na zegarek. Dochodziła dwudziesta. Leżał tak odkąd wrócił z uczelni, nie miał ochoty kompletnie na nic. Wiedział, że powinien się uczyć, bo niedługo mieli dość ważne kolokwium, ale nawet nie otworzył książki. Ostatnio zawsze uczył się razem z Naruto. Naruto… Obrócił się na drugi bok, a jego wzrok przykuł aparat leżący na nocnej szafce. Wziął go do ręki i zaczął przeglądać zdjęcia. Ostatnie były z imprezy Itachiego, więc cofał, aż doszedł do kadru, na którym zobaczył swojego byłego chłopaka – spał na fotelu w jego samochodzie.   
– Eh, młotku. No i co ty najlepszego zrobiłeś – westchnął.   
Pamiętał moment, kiedy zrobił mu to zdjęcie, to było jakieś dwa tygodnie temu, po powrocie z morderczego treningu Kakashiego. Zaczął przerzucać pozostałe fotografie. Mieli kilka wspólnych – w szatni, w akademiku, a nawet w tym pokoju. Zazwyczaj to Naruto bawił się aparatem, twierdził, że muszą mieć jakieś pamiątki ze swoich pierwszych miesięcy razem. Pierwszych miesięcy… Sasuke nie spodziewał się, że na tych pierwszych miesiącach się zakończy. Skoro w końcu zaangażował się w jakikolwiek związek, miał nadzieję, że ten po prostu będzie trwał. Zresztą, to wcale nie był jakikolwiek związek. To był związek z Naruto, a to zmieniało wszystko. Nigdy nawet przez chwilę nie pomyślał, że mógłby go uwieść, zaciągnąć do łóżka, a potem zostawić i mijać na uczelni, udając, że się nie znają. Naruto był ewenementem. A to, że był facetem? Swego czasu Sasuke dużo myślał o swojej orientacji i ostatecznie doszedł do wniosku, że gdyby jakikolwiek inny chłopak próbował się do niego zbliżyć w ten sposób, zbierałby swoje zęby z podłogi. Był pewien, że nie interesowali go mężczyźni. Interesował go po prostu Naruto.  
– Sasuke… – Drzwi do pokoju otworzyły się i w przejściu pojawiła się głowa Itachiego.  
– Nie – odpowiedział profilaktycznie na niezadane jeszcze pytanie.  
– Nawet nie wiesz, o co chciałem zapytać. – Itachi, mimo tak jawnej niechęci i braku zaproszenia, wszedł do pokoju. Jak zawsze panował tu idealny porządek, jedynym odstępstwem był sam Sasuke, który w żaden sposób nie przypominał w tym momencie ideału. Widać było, że nie najlepiej znosi rozstanie z Naruto.   
– Nie możecie po prostu porozmawiać? Jesteście, do cholery, dorośli.  
– Nie twoja sprawa. I zupełnie nie rozumiem, dlaczego wchodzisz bez pukania. Czy w tym domu nie ma już nawet odrobiny prywatności? – mruknął Sasuke i wrócił do oglądania zdjęć, dając Itachiemu do zrozumienia, że kompletnie go ignoruje. Kadr, na którym się zatrzymał spowodował szybsze bicie serca. To była chyba jedyna fotografia, na której Naruto się nie uśmiechał, za to patrzył w taki sposób… Jego twarz, ten wyraz oczu… Sasuke widział już to spojrzenie, za każdym razem prowadziło do tego, że lądowali w łóżku i to bynajmniej nie po to, żeby spać. Kiedy on mu zrobił takie zdjęcie?!  
– Nie lepiej patrzeć na żywo? – Przez to zamyślenie nawet nie zauważył, że Itachi podszedł i zerkał na wyświetlacz aparatu. – Sasuke, posłuchaj mnie – zaczął, zanim ten zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć. – Ja rozumiem, wiem, co się stało, ale uważam, że powinniście się pogodzić. W końcu kto z nas nie zrobił czegoś głupiego po alkoholu?  
– Na przykład ja? – Sasuke spojrzał jeszcze raz na zdjęcie i kliknął ikonkę kosza. Musiał pozbyć się tych pamiątek, tylko mąciły mu w głowie. Itachi był szybszy, wyciągnął mu z rak aparat i cofnął się do menu, zanim ten zdążył potwierdzić usunięcie  
– Oddam ci później, inaczej będziesz żałował – stwierdził, za nic mając przekleństwa brata, który chciał odzyskać swoją własność. Schował urządzenie do kieszeni.   
Wściekły Sasuke wstał z łóżka. Z zawziętym wyrazem twarzy i nieludzko rozczochranymi włosami przypominał Itachiemu dziecko.  
– Oddawaj – zażądał, wyciągając rękę. Miał zamiar odzyskać aparat, jak trzeba będzie, to nawet siłą. – A poza tym, skoro jesteś aż tak wścibski i –jak twierdzisz – wiesz, co się stało, to dziwię się, że w ogóle poruszasz ten temat. Wiesz, jak nazywałaby się akceptacja tego, co zrobił Naruto? Naiwność!  
Itachi pokręcił głowa. Niestety, jego obawy się potwierdziły. Domyślał się co prawda, że ta rozmowa właśnie tak się potoczy, cały czas miał jednak nadzieję, że może się pozytywnie rozczaruje.   
Kiedy dzisiaj po południu otworzył drzwi dwóm chłopakom, nieco się zdziwił, bo poinformowali, że nie przyszli do Sasuke, tylko do niego. Itachi jednego z nich znał, to był Kiba, ten, który przyniósł Akamaru, drugiego, który przedstawił się jako Shikamaru, nie kojarzył. I to właśnie Shikamaru, nie owijając w bawełnę, powiedział, jak się sprawy mają i że trzeba chociaż spróbować coś z tym zrobić. Itachi oczywiście już wcześniej miał świadomość, że z Sasuke dzieje się coś niedobrego. Przestał się też u nich pojawiać Naruto, więc domyślił się, że chodzi o sytuację, której był świadkiem w samochodzie, ale nic więcej nie udało mu się z brata wyciągnąć.   
– Nie, mój drogi braciszku. – Cofnął się do drzwi, nie miał zamiaru pozwolić Sasuke odebrać aparatu. – To nazywałoby się zupełnie inaczej. I mam wrażenie, że wiesz jak.  
Uśmiechnął się, spojrzał jeszcze raz na swoją młodszą, tak zupełnie niepodobną wersję i wyszedł z pokoju. Wiedział, co musi zrobić. Czasami najprostsze i najbardziej banalne rozwiązania okazywały się też najbardziej skuteczne.

Wtorek był dniem wolnym, ponieważ w czasie, gdy ich rok powinien mieć zajęcia, na uczelni odbywała się jakaś konferencja i ogłoszono godziny rektorskie. Naruto postanowił wykorzystać ten czas i pouczyć się na kolokwium, ale nie za bardzo mu się to udawało. Leżał zagrzebany w kartki skserowane od Shikamaru i rozmyślał o tym, o czym zdecydowanie nie powinien. Zresztą i tak miał problem z rozczytaniem się, trochę odwykł od bazgrołów przyjaciela. Ostatnio zawsze uczył się razem z Sasuke z jego notatek, a on miał dużo porządniejszy charakter pisma.  
Ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Raz, potem drugi. W końcu rozległ się dzwonek. Naruto zwlekł się z łóżka i poszedł otworzyć, choć tak naprawdę nie miał ochoty nikogo widzieć. Mała iskierka nadziei, że to jednak może być Sasuke, że zmienił zdanie, zgasła, kiedy spojrzał przez wizjer. Mimo to przekręcił patent i wpuścił gościa do środka.  
– Itachi… – mruknął i zapraszając go ruchem ręki, powlókł się z powrotem do pokoju. Usiadł na stołku przy blacie kuchennym. No tak, Sasuke mówił przecież, że jego brat przyjedzie oddać mu rzeczy. Więc to już naprawdę koniec.  
– Naruto… – Itachi tylko jęknął, rozglądając się dookoła. Mieszkanie przedstawiało żałosny widok – wszędzie kubki, talerze z ledwo co tkniętym jedzeniem, jakieś książki i notatki porozwalane po łóżku i podłodze. Sam właściciel wyglądał jeszcze gorzej. Blady, zmarnowany, nie wykazujący jakiejkolwiek energii i chęci do życia. I jeszcze te podpuchnięte oczy. – Naruto, tak dalej być nie może. – Itachi usiadł naprzeciwko i spojrzał na niego. – Sasuke wygląda jak cień samego siebie, a z tobą wcale nie jest lepiej. On za tobą tęskni, tylko…  
– Tylko nie chce mnie znać – dokończył Naruto. Wstał, żeby zaraz przewrócić się na łóżko i zakryć głowę poduszką.   
Itachi westchnął. Wiedział, że nie będzie łatwo, ale też nie przypuszczał, że to wszystko może wyglądać aż tak beznadziejnie. Po prostu czarna rozpacz. Podszedł, zdjął poduszkę z głowy chłopaka i rzucił gdzieś obok.  
– Przyjechałeś, żeby oddać moje rzeczy? – mruknął Naruto, nadal leżąc twarzą w pościeli.  
– Nie. I dość stanowczo dałem Sasuke do zrozumienia, że takie sprawy musi załatwiać sam. Zresztą, nie uważam, żeby to było konieczne. – Itachi chwycił Naruto i odwrócił w swoją stronę. – Musicie się dogadać! – Spojrzał na niego z determinacją w oczach. – Ja naprawdę nie chcę patrzeć, jak mój brat znowu zamyka się w sobie i na powrót staje się tym, kim był wcześniej. Dzięki tobie się zmienił, a był czas, kiedy nie sadziłem, żeby to w ogóle było możliwe.  
– Tylko że on nie chce mnie słuchać. Jest uparty jak osioł. Zresztą, to moja wina. To ja zawaliłem na całej linii.  
– Taa, słyszałem. Nie powiem, żeby to było mądre. Ale rozmawiałem z twoimi przyjaciółmi, byli u mnie. Fakt, że dziewczyna cię pocałowała, a ty nie dałeś jej do zrozumienia, że ma się odwalić, to jeszcze nie jest koniec świata.  
– Być może, ale Sasuke w ogóle nie przyjmuje jakichkolwiek wyjaśnień. Tym bardziej, że ja tego nie pamiętam, a on myśli, że…  
– Tak, wiem. Mnie też nie słucha. Jak tylko zaczynam coś mówić, to zamyka się w swoim pokoju albo zakłada słuchawki na uszy. Dlatego tu jestem. – Itachi poszedł do przedpokoju i zdjął z wieszaka kurtkę Naruto. – Ubieraj się. – Rzucił ją tak, że spadła na głowę chłopaka. – Zamierzam raz na zawsze skończyć tę idiotyczną sytuację.


	42. Chapter 42

Natuto wsiadł do czerwonej terenówki Itachiego, dopiero teraz dostrzegając na przednim siedzeniu Sakurę. Mruknął tylko „cześć” i przesunął się na miejsce za fotelem kierowcy. Dziewczyna odpowiedziała, nie odwracając nawet głowy. Już na pierwszy rzut oka widać było, że ma nienajlepszy humor. No to jest nas dwoje – pomyślał Naruto.   
Itachi spojrzał na zegarek, było już wpół do dwunastej.  
– Słuchajcie, przepraszam was, ale musimy po drodze podjechać do firmy, jak nie dostarczę dokumentów przed południem, urwą mi głowę – poinformował i błyskawicznie zapiął pas. Po chwili wyjechał z parkingu i skręcił w stronę centrum miasta.   
Naruto oparł głowę o szybę, obserwując szybko zmieniający się widok za oknem. Im więcej myślał o sytuacji, w której się w tym momencie znajdował, tym bardziej utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że to wszystko w ogóle nie ma sensu. Itachi może i chciał pomóc, ale chcieć to wcale nie znaczy móc. Przymknął oczy. Dlaczego Sasuke musiał być tak uparty. Tyle razy go przepraszał, czy on nie miał w sobie za grosz wyrozumiałości? To był tylko głupi pocałunek. Nawet Itachi powiedział, że to przecież nie koniec świata. Nie mógł po prostu schować tej swojej cholernej dumy do kieszeni i z nim po prostu porozmawiać?  
– Co tam mruczysz? – zapytał Itachi, wjeżdżając na teren firmy. Zaparkował, wyłączył silnik i odwrócił się, patrząc na swojego pasażera.  
– Że to nie ma żadnego sensu. – Naruto wzruszył ramionami.  
– A co według ciebie ma sens? To, jak się teraz zachowujecie?  
– Bez Sasuke nic nie ma sensu… – mruknął ledwo słyszalnie, ale Itachi już zabrał dokumenty i zostawił go w samochodzie z Sakurą.   
Sakurą, która teraz ledwo się hamowała, zaciskając ręce w pięści. W końcu nie wytrzymała i wrzasnęła tak, że aż musiał zatkać sobie uszy.  
– Naruto! Jesteś totalnym kretynem! – Odwróciła głowę w jego stronę. – Przysięgam, że zaraz ci przyłożę.   
Zamrugał zdziwiony. Z Sakurą nie byli obecnie w najlepszych relacjach i starali się raczej nawzajem unikać, więc ten jej wybuch w jego stronę był dość zaskakujący. Chociaż… Jakby się tak zastanowić, to pierwszy raz, kiedy miał do czynienia z kobietą w ciąży. Słyszał, że mają wtedy huśtawki nastroju czy coś.  
– Czy ty i Sasuke jesteście jakimś cholernym pępkiem świata? Nic nie słyszę od kilku dni od Itachiego, tylko Sasuke i Naruto, Naruto i Sasuke. Wysłuchałam całej tej historii już ze sto razy i naprawdę mam tego po dziurki w nosie – jęknęła i opuściła ramiona.   
Po chwili odpięła pas i wysiadła z samochodu, żeby zaraz zająć miejsce z tyłu, obok Naruto.  
– A tak w ogóle, to chciałam cię przeprosić za tamto. No wiesz… – Ton jej głosu diametralnie się zmienił.   
Więc jednak miałem rację, huśtawki nastroju – pomyślał.   
– Już dawno chciałam to zrobić, ale jakoś tak nie wyszło. – Spojrzała na niego przepraszającym wzrokiem.  
– Sakura… – mruknął, nie wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć. Tego się kompletnie nie spodziewał.  
– Wiem, że najprawdopodobniej mi nie uwierzysz, ale ja cię naprawdę lubiłam. Tylko że Sasuke był wtedy jakąś moją obsesją. Myślałam, że może jak będę z tobą, to mi to przejdzie. Ale nie przeszło. Dopiero Itachi…  
– Sakura, ja naprawdę nie wiem, czy chcę tego słuchać. – Naruto odwrócił głowę w stronę szyby i zaczął kontemplować widok za oknem. Widok, na który składały się konkretnie dwa kontenery na śmieci i sterta jakichś kartonów.  
– Naruto… – Sakura przysunęła się bliżej i łapiąc za rękawy kurtki, zmusiła go, żeby na nią spojrzał. – Wiem, że cię zdradziłam i naprawdę bardzo tego żałuję. Żałowałam już wtedy, ale było mi tak głupio, a ty już nie chciałeś mnie znać.  
– Wiesz… – Naruto uśmiechnął się na wpół smutno, na wpół ironicznie. – W sumie, to nawet jesteśmy do siebie podobni. Ja też przecież kogoś zdradziłem – stwierdził pesymistycznym tonem.  
– To nie to samo. W końcu, nie przebierając w słowach, byłeś nieźle narąbany. Z tego, co mówił Itachi, a jak już wspominałam, mówił o tym przez cały czas, Sasuke też ma się nie najlepiej. Zastanów się, jak możesz to wszystko naprawić.  
– A jak myślisz, co ja niby robię od dobrych dwóch tygodni? Ale to Sasuke. On jak sobie coś wmówi, to… A niech to! – Założył ręce za głowę i wlepił wzrok w zagłówek przed nim.  
– Tak, to Sasuke – zgodziła się Sakura. – Choć Itachi też potrafi był bardzo uparty w niektórych kwestiach. Cała rodzina uparciuchów. Ale mają coś, co nas do nich ciągnie – uśmiechnęła się z sentymentem.  
– Cóż, w końcu są Uchihami, a my tylko ludźmi. – Naruto zupełnie wbrew sobie podłapał temat i nawet zdobył się na żart. Zaczynał się powoli rozchmurzać, ale póki co, nie chciał tego okazywać.  
– Naruto… – Sakura dźgnęła go palcem po chwili milczenia. – Naruto… – Spróbowała jeszcze raz. – Naruto…  
– No co? – Odwrócił głowę w jej stronę.  
– Przepraszam.  
– Eh, Sakura… – Pokręcił głową i lekko się uśmiechnął. – Niech ci będzie.  
Chwycił podana mu na zgodę dłoń i uścisnął ją. A potem Sakura uściskała jego całego.   
– Ale Itachi i tak jest o niebo lepszy od Sasuke. Taki facet zdarza się raz na milion – rozmarzyła się.  
– Czy ja wam przypadkiem nie przeszkadzam? – Wyżej wspomniany Uchiha, który właśnie otworzył drzwi do samochodu, patrzył trochę zdezorientowany, w końcu ręka jego narzeczonej nadal leżała na ramieniu Naruto, ale po chwili się uśmiechnął. – Więc się pogodziliście? – spytał retorycznie. – Jeden punkt na mojej liście rzeczy do zrobienia odhaczony – stwierdził.   
– Dłużej się nie dało? – burknęła Sakura i z powrotem zajęła swoje miejsce z przodu. – Od samego rana źle się czuję i mam mdłości, a to wszystko twoja wina! – Wskazała Itachiego palcem.  
– A co ja znowu takiego zrobiłem?  
– Wiesz, taka fasolka co we mnie rośnie, chyba pamiętasz, że miałeś w tym swój udział? – Spojrzała groźnie. – Poza tym mieliśmy jechać na zakupy, a od dobrej godziny siedzę w tym samochodzie!  
Tak, to decydowanie była huśtawka emocjonalna! Naruto był tego pewien na sto procent. Nastrój Sakury zmieniał się jak w kalejdoskopie. Panna Haruno w ciąży była nieobliczalna jak tsunami, tajfun, trzęsienie ziemi i pożar w jednym.   
– No już, już. Odstawimy tylko Naruto do mojego upartego jak osioł brata i pojedziemy, gdzie tylko będziesz chciała. Dobrze? No nie gniewaj się już na mnie, pamiętaj, że jestem jeden na milion – zażartował.  
– Że co niby?  
– Sama tak powiedziałaś, słyszałem. – Itachi wydawał się być bardzo z siebie zadowolony. Sakura próbowała zaprzeczyć, ale zatkał jej usta pocałunkiem. – Kocham cię, przecież wiesz.  
Dziewczyna rozchmurzyła się.  
– Ja ciebie też.  
– A ja wysiadam! – Naruto skrzywił się i odpiął pas. – Jak jeszcze przez chwilę posłucham tego waszego słodzenia, to się nabawię cukrzycy – mruknął i zamierzał otworzyć drzwi, ale Itachi wykazał się refleksem i zdążył je zablokował. – Ej, no co robisz? Wypuść mnie!  
– Nie. – Ton Itachiego był zdecydowany. – Ty jedziesz do Sasuke. Dowlokę cię tam nawet siłą, jak trzeba będzie.  
– Czy to jest jakaś próba ubezwłasnowolnienia mnie? – burknął obrażony Naruto, ale w końcu machnął ręką i dał za wygraną. – A zresztą, rób co chcesz.

Na miejsce dojechali niecałe piętnaście minut później. Naruto wszedł z Itachim do rezydencji, ale gdy tylko stanął przy wejściu na górę, nagle zawahał się i zawrócił. Co on sobie wyobrażał? Że Sasuke, kiedy zobaczy go we własnym pokoju, nagle nabierze ochoty na wysłuchiwanie tych żałosnych tłumaczeń? Nie ma mowy.   
– O nie, nie, nie, mój drogi. – Itachi zgarnął go ramieniem i z powrotem skierował w stronę schodów. – Wiem, że Sasuke jest trudny, ale jestem pewien, że sobie z nim poradzisz. Walcz o swoje.  
– A myślisz, że nie próbowałem?  
– Widocznie za mało się starałeś. To jak, wejdziesz sam, czy mam cię tam zanieść? – Itachi położył mu rękę na plecach i popchnął nieznacznie do przodu.   
Groźba zabrzmiała niezwykle realnie, więc ostatecznie Naruto uznał, że raz kozie śmierć. W końcu, co takiego może mu zrobić Sasuke poza kolejnym odrzuceniem? W najgorszym wypadku wykopie go z pokoju, a jak to nie poskutkuje, to sam wyjdzie, kompletnie go ignorując. Na rozwiązanie typu dostać w pysk i się pogodzić raczej nie liczył.   
Itachi zapukał i na krótkie „czego chcesz” z wnętrza pokoju, po prostu złapał za klamkę, otworzył drzwi i bezceremonialnie wepchnął do środka Naruto. Po tym najzwyczajniej w świecie wyciągnął z zamka klucz, wyszedł i zamknął drzwi z drugiej strony.  
Tego Naruto się nie spodziewał. Nie sadził, że Itachi zafunduje mu rozwiązania rodem z telenoweli albo powieści dla nastolatek – bo zamknięcie go w pokoju z byłym chłopakiem w celu ich pogodzenia właśnie tak wyglądało. Spojrzał na Sasuke, leżał na łóżku oparty o poduszki z słuchawkami na uszach i nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Po długiej chwili milczenia i bezruchu w końcu jednak podniósł się i podszedł w stronę drzwi, po prostu go mijając. Nacisnął klamkę, chciał się chyba przekonać, czy Itachi faktycznie ich zamknął. Mruknął pod nosem coś, co brzmiało jak „idiota” i wrócił do swojej poprzedniej pozycji.  
Naruto nie miał pojęcia, co robić. „Walcz o swoje”. Ale jak walczyć o kogoś, kto w tak perfidny sposób cię olewa. To było naprawdę najgorsze z możliwych rozwiązań. Sasuke nie odezwał się do niego ani słowem. Dlaczego po prostu go nie zwyzywa za… za cokolwiek. Za to, że zrobił mu świństwo, że jest kretynem, który najwyraźniej nie potrafi pić z umiarem, że zakłóca mu spokój w jego perfekcyjnie uporządkowanym pokoju, gdzie każda rzecz miała swoje stałe miejsce, a na dywaniku nie dało się dostrzec żadnego paprocha, a nawet za to, że wczoraj padał deszcz. Każda kłótnia, nawet ta najbardziej burzliwa, to, jakby nie było – rozmowa.  
– Sasuke… – Naruto uznał, że musi w końcu coś zrobić, więc podszedł i zdjął mu z głowy słuchawki. – Możesz w końcu ze mną porozmawiać? To był tylko jeden, jedyny i w dodatku niechciany pocałunek. Byłem pijany. Nic więcej nie zrobiłem. To Kiba i Sai zawlekli mnie do pokoju Hinaty, rozebrali i zostawili w jej łóżku.  
– Sai? – Sasuke wbrew sobie w końcu zareagował na obecność swojego byłego chłopaka. Przypomniała mu się scena nad basenem, gdzie Sai mówił o malowaniu aktu Naruto. No tak, musiał mieć niezłe widoki, kiedy pozbawiał go garderoby. Co za gnojek.  
– Zrobili to dla żartu. – Naruto usiadł na łóżku zachęcony jakąkolwiek reakcją. Rozmową tego nazwać raczej nie można było, ale lepsze to niż nic. – To był jeden głupi pocałunek, którego nawet nie pamiętam, bo byłem prawie nieprzytomny.  
– Rozumiem, że gdybym to ja się wtedy upił i przelizał jakąś dziewczynę, byłbyś z tego powodu przeszczęśliwy?   
– Wiesz, że nie. Ale uwierz, to nie miało dla mnie żadnego znaczenia. – Przysunął się bliżej.   
Sasuke patrzył na niego tymi swoimi czarnymi oczami, których widok zawsze przyprawiał go o przyjemne dreszcze. Pamiętał ich pierwszy prawdziwy pocałunek w akademiku, czuł się wtedy jak zahipnotyzowany. To było niesamowite przeżycie, jakby cały świat stanął do góry nogami. A teraz znowu siedział tak blisko, miał tę twarz na wyciągnięcie ręki, gdyby tylko przysunął się jeszcze odrobinę, mógłby… Mógłby znów go pocałować… Skoro słowa nie działają, to może warto przejść do czynów? W końcu, jak mówił Itachi, że trzeba walczyć o swoje.   
To był impuls, musiał zaryzykować, więc po prostu pochylił się i pocałował swojego byłego chłopaka. Przyjemne ciepło rozpłynęło się po jego wnętrzu, znał dobrze smak tych ust. Tak strasznie mu ich brakowało.   
Sasuke przymknął oczy, jemu też sprawiło to przyjemność, ale chwilę później lekko się podniósł, jakby chciał go odepchnąć.  
– Nie, proszę cię – Naruto nie miał zamiaru ma na to pozwolić – proszę… cię. – Pogłębił pocałunek. – Bez ciebie nic nie ma sensu. Bez ciebie nie potrafię normalnie funkcjonować. Bez ciebie… – jęknął, gdy chłopak położył mu rękę na karku, przyciągnął do siebie i oddał pocałunek. Naruto wplótł palce w jego czarne, miękkie włosy i napawał się tą chwilą, o której myślał, że już nigdy nie nadejdzie.   
Sasuke przerwał pocałunek dopiero po kilku minutach. Odchylił się nieznacznie, patrząc spod przymkniętych powiek, jakby analizował sytuację i rozważał argumenty za i przeciw. Naruto wykorzystał okazję i musnął ustami zagłębienie jego szyi, jedno z najwrażliwszych miejsc, o których wiedział tylko on. Sasuke westchnął, chwycił go mocniej i wciągnął na łóżko, przewracając jednocześnie na plecy. Teraz to on się pochylał, a jego czarne oczy wpatrywały się uważnie w twarz Naruto.  
– To był pierwszy i ostatni taki wyskok, rozumiemy się? Jeszcze raz tak zrobisz, a własnoręcznie cię wykastruję – powiedział niskim, drażniącym zmysły głosem.   
Naruto nie mógł oderwać od niego wzroku. Twarz delikatnie zarumieniona, włosy w nieładzie, nabrzmiałe już nieco usta… Cholera, jak to możliwe, że on w ogóle istnieje?!   
– I wierz mi, nie będę tracił czasu na rozważanie, czy byłeś trzeźwy, podpity, ciut pijany czy kompletnie nawalony – Sasuke kontynuował, nieświadomy tego, że jego chłopak przegapiłby obecnie nawet wybuch bomby atomowej.   
– U...hm – mruknął niezbyt inteligentnie Naruto i nie mogąc się powstrzymać, spróbował usiąść i ponowić przerwane czynności. Zaplótł mu ręce na szyi i przyciągnął do siebie. Nie mógł dłużej czekać, pragnął jego ust, jego gorącego oddechu na swoich wargach, jego ramion dookoła własnych… Zjechał rękami niżej i zaczął przesuwać nimi po twardych, wyrzeźbionych plecach.   
Sasuke, nie przerywając pocałunku, poprawił sobie pozycję, teraz siedział na biodrach Naruto. Otarł się o nie, na co z gardła wydobył się jęk. Powtórzył to raz, potem drugi, z zadowoleniem obserwując reakcję na jego twarzy.  
– Czego chcesz, Naruto? – szepnął mu do ucha i ugryzł lekko.  
– Ciebie. – W niebieskich, lekko zamglonych oczach czaiło się niekłamane pożądanie.  
Sasuke, pozbawiając uprzednio ich obu koszulek, zjechał ustami niżej, najpierw na szyję, bawiąc się językiem, potem na obojczyk, tors… Drażnił się z nim tak długo, że w końcu Naruto poruszył się sugestywnie, dając tym samym do zrozumienia, że nie chce już czekać. Ale Sasuke nigdzie się nie spieszył, celowo go prowokował, słuchając jego westchnień z zadowoloną miną.  
– Zaczynasz płonąć – wyszeptał mu prosto w usta, znów lekko się unosząc i ocierając o jego erekcję. Tak naprawdę obaj byli niesamowicie pobudzeni, sam miał już problemy z kontrolą, ale chciał doprowadzić Naruto do granic wytrzymałości. Znów leniwie zjechał ustami w dół, błądząc językiem po wszystkich wrażliwych miejscach. Powoli rozpiął rozporek i zsunął z niego spodnie, a zaraz potem bokserki. Przejechał językiem wzdłuż sterczącej już męskości i lekko się odsunął.  
– Uhh… – Naruto chwycił go za włosy, próbując przybliżyć jego głowę, ale nie pozwolił mu na to. Nie miał zamiaru sprawić, żeby tak szybko doszedł.   
Ponowił akcję raz, drugi, trzeci, jednak za każdym razem wycofywał się. Naruto wił się, w niewybrednych słowach wyrzucając mu, kim jest, skoro się tak znęca, ale reagował tylko złośliwym uśmieszkiem. Czwartego razu chłopak już nie wytrzymał. Zdeterminowany zalewającymi go falami pożądania, przez które nie był już się w stanie kontrolować, odepchnął go, chwycił ręką swojego własnego penisa i zaczął nią przesuwać w górę i w dół. W górę… I w dół…  
Sasuke poczuł nagłe uderzenie gorąca. Co on wyprawiał? Próbował się zbliżyć, ale Naruto znów go odepchnął. W jednej chwili jego krew zaczęła szybciej krążyć, a twarz dosłownie go paliła. Otworzył szeroko oczy. To było…  
– O kurwa – wydyszał ciężko.   
Patrzył oniemiały na dłoń swojego chłopaka, który w tym momencie zabawiał się sam ze sobą i mruczał cicho, obserwując go spod półprzymkniętych powiek. Sasuke też już dosłownie płonął, nie mogąc oderwać oczu od tego widoku. To był jakiś obłęd. Ogień zalewał dosłownie każdy centymetr jego ciała. Patrzył i patrzył, i słuchał pomruków przyjemności, i czuł, że jeśli zaraz czegoś nie zrobi, to eksploduje.   
– Masz przejebane, Naruto.  
Błyskawicznie pozbył się własnych spodni i bielizny, po czym chwycił chłopaka obiema rękami, uniósł mu uda i wszedł w niego bez ostrzeżenia.   
Krzyk bólu odbił się echem od ścian, a Naruto szarpnął się i zacisnął z całej siły ręce na granatowej narzucie łóżka. Dosłownie go zamroczyło.  
– Co ty do cholery robisz? – wymamrotał słabo i spróbował się wyrwać, ale nie był w stanie. Już teraz ból był nie do opisania, a widział, że Sasuke resztkami sił i woli powstrzymuje się przed tym, żeby nie zacząć się w nim poruszać. Dyszał ciężko, a czarne oczy płonęły jakąś dziką żądzą. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział go w takim stanie.   
– Wybacz, ale już dłużej nie dam rady. – Sasuke poruszył się. Najpierw wolno i ostrożnie, potem coraz szybciej, aż w końcu, nie reagując na krzyki, prośby ani nawet groźby, zaczął wbijać się z całej siły. Naprawdę nie chciał sprawiać Naruto bólu, po prostu nie panował już nad sobą. Tamten widok wyzwolił w nim takie pokłady pożądania, o jakie w życiu by siebie nie podejrzewał.   
Naruto próbował go zrzucić z siebie kilka razy, ale nie pozwolił mu na to, przyciskając go całym swoim ciężarem ciała do łóżka. Po pewnym czasie Naruto skapitulował i chyba nawet zaczął odczuwać przyjemność, bo Sasuke zarejestrował, że coś gorącego rozlewa się między ich ciałami. Było mu tak cholernie dobrze, że chwilami tracił świadomość.   
Kiedy osiągnął szczyt, orgazm był tak silny, iż miał wrażenie, że zaraz straci przytomność. Spojrzał zamglonymi oczami na Naruto i padł bezwładnie, nie mogąc nawet się ruszyć.  
– Dobrze się bawiłeś? – Naruto brutalnie zepchnął go z łóżka. Podniósł się i spojrzał na swój brzuch i granatową kapę pod sobą. Wszystko było umazane białą, kleistą substancją. –¬ Ty… ty jesteś jakimś sadystą.  
Sasuke dopiero po chwili wstał z podłogi i chwytając pierwszą lepszą część garderoby, wytarł siebie i Naruto z resztek spermy.   
– No jeszcze czego! – Ten dopiero teraz dostrzegł, że za ręcznik posłużyła jego własna koszulka.   
– Naruto… – Sasuke usiadł obok niego na łóżku. Nadal był zgrzany i miał przyśpieszony oddech, ale twarz, mimo że ciągle zaczerwieniona, wyrażała względne opanowanie, a w spojrzeniu nie było już ani śladu tej niepohamowanej żądzy. Przybliżył twarz i pocałował swojego, wciąż obrażonego chłopaka. – Przepraszam, nie chciałem, żeby tak wyszło. Ja po prostu… odleciałem.  
– Taa, zdążyłem zauważyć. Następnym razem proponuję zamianę. Potraktuję cię tak samo, żebyś zobaczył, co to znaczy ból. Co ty na to? – warknął Naruto i odwrócił się do niego plecami.  
Sasuke objął go ramionami i przesunął nosem wzdłuż linii karku.   
– Jakoś ci to wynagrodzę, obiecuję. – Pociągnął ich obu na poduszki. Przysunął się najbliżej, jak mógł i wsłuchał w oddech.   
Naruto wydawał się już uspokajać. W normalnych okolicznościach autentycznie przywaliłby Sasuke w szczękę za coś takiego i oświadczył, że odtąd jedyny seks, jaki będzie mógł sobie uprawiać, to sam ze sobą w łazience. Ale dzisiaj… Mimo całej tej sytuacji, którą poniekąd sam sprowokował, bo obserwował przecież reakcję Sasuke na swoją małą zabawę, odetchnął z ulgą, że już jest między nimi dobrze. Tak bardzo za nim tęsknił. Te dni, gdy myślał, że stracił go na zawsze, były koszmarem. A teraz nadeszła upragniona rzeczywistość. Wyciągnął rękę i uszczypnął się kilka razy dla potwierdzenia. Tak, to na pewno była rzeczywistość.

Musiał zasnąć na dobrych kilka godzin, bo kiedy się obudził było już ciemno, a on sam leżał przykryty miękkim polarowym kocem, którego wcześniej tu nie było. Obok spał Sasuke, ale kiedy tylko się poruszył, otworzył oczy. Dopiero teraz zerknął na budzik – dochodziła siedemnasta.  
– Itachi jeszcze nie wrócił? – Naruto wstał z łóżka i zapalił światło. Wszystko go bolało. – Bo nie wiem jak ty, ale ja musze do łazienki. – Wziął z podłogi swoje bokserki i spodnie, i wciągnął je na siebie.   
Sasuke, który leżał całkowicie już ubrany, też się podniósł. Podszedł do trójkątnej szafki z książkami i zdjął coś z najwyższej półki. – To idź. – Podał klucz z breloczkiem w kształcie wachlarza.  
– Skąd to masz? Przecież twój brat zabrał klucz, jak nas zamknął.  
– Wiesz, chyba każdy normalny człowiek posiada coś takiego jak klucze zapasowe. Ty nie masz do swojego mieszkania? – Uniósł brwi pytająco. – Tak czy inaczej, ja już dawno wziąłem prysznic, a ciebie nie chciałem budzić.   
Naruto stał i się gapił z otwartymi ustami.   
– Czekaj, to znaczy, że wcale nie musiałeś tu ze mną być? Że od razu po wyjściu Itachiego mogłeś mnie stad wyrzucić? A jednak nic nie powiedziałeś i słuchałeś tych moich żałosnych tłumaczeń. Dlaczego? – Zamrugał zdumiony.  
– Nie musiałem, ale… No bo tak. Przestań zadawać tyle pytań.  
– Sasuke.... – Na twarzy Naruto zaczął pojawiać się uśmiech. – Sasuke! – Rzucił się na niego i popchnął do tyłu.   
– Nie, uważaj! Ta szafka jest – w jednym momencie mebel, na który obaj wpadli, zachwiał się, a potem przechylił się na nich z cała zawartością – niestabilna.

Hanabi, którą wracający właśnie do domu Itachi zauważył przy drzwiach i zaprosił do środka, wyciągnęła rękę, w której trzymała płytę opatrzoną naklejką z napisem „projekt”.  
– Już myślałam że nikogo nie ma. Tato dziękuje za pożyczenie – powiedziała i za chwile aż podskoczyła, bo z góry dobiegł najpierw czyjś krzyk, a potem jakiś rumor i głośny jęk. – Coś się chyba stało. – Zerknęła w stronę schodów prowadzących na górę.  
– A, to nic. – Itachi machnął ręką. – To tylko Sasuke i Naruto.  
– Czy oni się tam biją?  
– No cóż, ekhm, można to tak nazwać. – Itachi uśmiechnął się zadowolony. – Tak czy inaczej, nie martw się, raczej nie zrobią sobie krzywdy.

Kiedy w końcu obaj zeszli do kuchni, Naruto nadal miał mokre włosy po prysznicu i pożyczoną koszulkę, bo jego własna z wiadomych powodów nie nadawała się do założenia.   
\- Jak cię tu po południu przywiozłem, byłeś trochę inaczej ubrany – Itachi uśmiechnął się. – Widzę, że mieliście udany dzień! – Mrugnął, bardzo z siebie zadowolony.  
Sasuke tylko prychnął. Wstawił wodę na kawę i odwrócił się w kierunku szafek, żeby wyjąć z nich kubki. Itachi robił sobie właśnie kanapkę z szynką i pomidorem.   
– Chcesz? – spytał Naruto. Ten dopiero uświadomił sobie, że dzisiaj praktycznie nic nie jadł poza śniadaniem. Jakby na potwierdzenie tych słów zaburczało mu w brzuchu.  
– A dzięki, chętnie się poczęstuję.   
Chwilę później Sasuke postawił przed nim kubek z kawą i usiadł obok.   
– A właśnie, braciszku, wszystkie meble w twoim pokoju są do wymiany, czy tylko łóżko? – spytał Itachi, krojąc kolejnego pomidora.  
Naruto zakrztusił się kanapką, a Sasuke wypluł upity właśnie łyk kawy.  
– Jak już musisz wiedzieć, to szafka się zarwała – wyjaśnił, klepiąc swojego chłopaka po plecach, żeby się nie udusił.  
Itachi tylko pokiwał głową, jakby przyjął to do wiadomości. Zjadł spokojnie kolację, wypił herbatę i stwierdził, że uda się do swojego pokoju. Jednak zanim wyszedł, obrócił się w stronę chłopaków z wyrazem udawanego szoku na twarzy.  
– Robiliście to na szafce?!   
Roześmiał się i uciekł do siebie, pokonując po dwa stopnie naraz.


	43. Chapter 43

Sasuke i Naruto pojawili się na uczelni dość wcześnie rano. Pierwsze zajęcia mieli na basenie, więc woleli się na spokojnie przebrać i uniknąć ataku wścibskich spojrzeń, które na pewno pojawiłyby się, gdyby ludzie widzieli, że przyjechali razem. Sasuke miał świadomość, że w końcu wszyscy i tak się zorientują w sytuacji, ale chciał mieć dla siebie i Naruto chociaż spokojny poranek.  
Oczywiście po tym wszystkim, co wydarzyło się wczoraj, nie wypuścił go z domu. I choć spanie w dwie osoby na jednoosobowym łóżku nie było jakoś szczególnie wygodne, to żaden z nich nie narzekał. Sasuke westchnął i rozejrzał się po praktycznie pustym jeszcze parkingu. Miał ochotę pocałować Naruto, ale komórka w kieszeni jego spodni zaczęła dzwonić i wibrować. Wyjął ją i spojrzał na wyświetlacz.  
– Inuzuka? – spytał sam siebie. – A ten czego może ode mnie chcieć? – Naprawdę się zdziwił, ale odebrał.  
– Uchiha? – Kiba, który jak się okazało, znalazł swój wyciszony telefon za łóżkiem w akademiku, darł się do słuchawki. – Posłuchaj, Naruto miał wypadek! Musisz natychmiast się z nim zobaczyć!  
– Jaki wypadek? – Sasuke uniósł brwi. Albo Kiba coś pomieszał, albo on sam źle zrozumiał. Przecież Naruto stał obok niego i miał się całkiem nieźle, a nawet, sądząc po rozleniwionym uśmiechu na twarzy, lepiej niż nieźle.  
– Jaki? Eee… – Kiba zawahał się. – Straszny. Właśnie, straszny!  
– Straszny? A to ciekawe…   
– Czy ty już jesteś tak nieczułym draniem, że nie obchodzi cię, że on może umrzeć? – Kiba tak się wydarł, że Sasuke musiał odsunąć telefon od ucha. – Zniknie i już go więcej nie zobaczysz. On by cię na pewno nie zostawił. Jesteś zimnym dupkiem, którego nie obchodzi, że on…  
– Ależ skąd, obchodzi mnie to i to bardzo. – Sasuke przerwał ten potok słów na pozór bardzo spokojnym głosem. – Dodatkowo mogę zagwarantować, że ten straszny wypadek może kogoś zaraz naprawdę spotkać, a wtedy ten ktoś umrze na pewno, bo sam go zabiję! – warknął do słuchawki i rozłączył się.  
– O co chodzi? – Naruto patrzył na niego z niezrozumieniem. – Ktoś miał jakiś wypadek? Kiba, Shikamaru?  
– Nie. Ani Kiba, ani Shikamaru, tylko ty. Inuzuka za dużo pije czy przestawił się na dragi? – Sasuke uniósł pytająco brwi. – Hmm, a może to wasz wspólny pomysł? – Zmrużył oczy i spojrzał na swojego chłopaka, jakby to od niego oczekiwał wyjaśnień.   
– Nie mam z tym nic wspólnego – stwierdził Naruto i faktycznie wyglądał, jakby nie miał pojęcia, co jest grane. Ale Sasuke znał go już na tyle dobrze, iż wiedział, że ten jak chce, to potrafił zgrywać niewiniątko. Zdążył już się o tym przekonać kilka razy.  
– Taak? – Zbliżył się i oparł ręką o murek tuż nad jego głową. – I chcesz mi powiedzieć, że to wcale nie był twój plan awaryjny, na wypadek, gdyby ci się wczoraj ze mną nie udało? Wcale, ale to wcale nie chciałeś mnie w ten sposób podejść, mając nadzieje, że ruszą mnie wyrzuty sumienia i zmartwię się twoim losem? – Sasuke pochylił się nad nim, a czarne oczy świdrowały go na wskroś.   
Naruto stał pod tym spojrzeniem jak zahipnotyzowany i nie był w stanie odwrócić głowy. Zresztą, wcale nie chciał. Sasuke mógł sobie udawać, że się złości, ale wiedział, że wcale tak nie było. Za to on sam miał ochotę rzucić się na niego i wytłumaczyć mu co nieco niewerbalnie. Aż w końcu zamiast na zajęcia, trafiliby do jego mieszkania i nie wyszli z niego do jutra.   
Sasuke chyba wyczuł, o czym myśli, bo odsunął się lekko. To było bardzo kuszące, ale… lepiej nie dawać Kakashiemu kolejnego powodu do furii i wyżywania się na nich.  
– Draniu, przecież ty nawet nie wiesz, co to są wyrzuty sumienia – mruknął Naruto, niezadowolony, że przerwano mu taką przyjemną wizję. – Poza tym ja na pewno nie wpadłbym na tak głupi pomysł.   
– Co do tego mamy akurat odmienne zdanie. Ty, Inuzuka i mój brat stanowilibyście idealne trio, mogące swoimi wymysłami doprowadzić świat do samounicestwienia. A, nie, czekaj. Jest jeszcze taki jeden, przyjaciel Itachiego, Sasori, raczej go nie znasz. Ten to przebija was wszystkich razem wziętych.  
– Bardzo śmieszne. A co do tego wypadku, to naprawdę nie mam z tym nic wspólnego. – Naruto poprawił torbę na ramieniu i ruszył powolnym krokiem w stronę pływalni.   
Chwilę później Sasuke go dogonił. Uznał, że jeżeli to faktycznie nie jego sprawka, a Kiby, to z nim policzy się później.  
Szli chodnikiem wzdłuż murku. Nie musieli się spieszyć, do treningu zostało jeszcze trochę czasu.  
– Sasuke… – Naruto spojrzał na niego. – A czy gdyby faktycznie coś mi się stało, zmartwiłbyś się?  
– Naprawdę musisz zadawać mi teraz takie głupie pytania?  
– Chcę wiedzieć!  
– Eh, stój. – Sasuke zatrzymał się, bo coś go tknęło. Zerknął do swojej torby sportowej, najwyraźniej czegoś szukając. – Zaczekaj na mnie, zapomniałem notatek z samochodu, a potem nie będzie mi się chciało po nie wracać. – Zostawił chłopakowi torbę i pobiegł na parking.  
Naruto zastanawiał się, czy faktycznie czegoś zapomniał, czy po prostu chciał uniknąć tematu. I tak nie zamierzał odpuścić, musiał poznać odpowiedź. Musiał wiedzieć, czy Sasuke, gdyby wczoraj się nie pogodzili, w ogóle jakoś by zareagował.  
– Naruto, jak dobrze że już jesteś! – Zdyszana Ino prawie wpadła na niego, zatrzymując się może centymetr przed jego twarzą. – Widziałeś gdzieś Uchihę?  
– Przy samochodzie. – Wskazał kierunek ręką i odsunął się odrobinę. – Coś się stało? – spytał. Ino raczej nie miała w zwyczaju biegania po uczelni i wpadania na ludzi.  
– Chodź. – Chwyciła go za rękę i zmusiła, żeby szybkim krokiem poszedł za nią w stronę parkingu.   
Sasuke nadal tam był i jeszcze czegoś szukał w bagażniku.  
– A wy co… – Odwrócił się, trzymając w dłoniach jakiś notatnik, a jego wzrok powędrował do ręki Naruto, która nadal była trzymana przez Ino.   
Ta, widząc to, szybko ją puściła.  
– Słuchajcie. Kakashi was szuka i jest niesamowicie wściekły. Mamrotał coś w stylu ”jak nie zaczną współpracować, to im nogi z dupy powyrywam”. Więc wpadłam na fantastyczny pomysł, jak was pogodzić! – Ino uśmiechnęła się przebiegle. Zanim którykolwiek z nich zdążył coś powiedzieć, chwyciła obiema rękami kołnierz granatowej kurtki Sasuke i pocałowała go z premedytacją. – No, to teraz jesteście kwita! – Oderwała się, zanim chłopak zdążył ją odepchnąć i znów się uśmiechnęła, oczekując ich reakcji.  
Zszokowany Naruto stał z otwartymi ustami, a mina Sasuke zaczynała wyrażać chęć mordu. Jednak to nie groźba w czarnych oczach sprawiła, że chwilę później Ino aż się cofnęła, ale szczegół, na który dopiero teraz zwróciła uwagę. Wcześniej po prostu była chyba zbyt podekscytowana swoim pomysłem, który wydawał się jej genialny, by to zauważyć. A ten szczegół był naprawdę istotny! Przecież Naruto przez cały czas miał na ramieniu dwie torby sportowe! A jedna z nich, poznała, była własnością Sasuke!  
– O kurczę… – Przełknęła nerwowo ślinę. – Więc wy… To może ja jednak już pójdę – mruknęła i wycofała się ostrożnie, a potem biegiem ruszyła z powrotem w stronę budynku pływalni. Wolała nie przekonywać się na własnej skórze, co Sasuke byłby w stanie jej w tym momencie zrobić za tak brutalne wtargnięcie w jego strefę intymną. I to jeszcze na oczach Naruto! 

Sasuke zatrzasnął bagażnik, w myślach cały czas wygrażając Ino. To już dzisiaj druga osoba, którą miał ochotę zamordować.   
– Podobało ci się? – usłyszał niepewny głos. Spojrzał na Naruto, który nadal stał osłupiały. W rękach ściskał paski obu toreb. Sasuke rozluźnił mu delikatnie dłoń i zabrał swoją.  
– Nie. I jak sam widziałeś, chciałem ją odepchnąć. Chodź, bo jak tak dalej pójdzie, to jeszcze się spóźnimy.  
– Wiem, ale… – Sasuke, który już zrobił kilka kroków w stronę chodnika odwrócił się.   
Naruto nawet się nie ruszył. Wiedział, że jego chłopak nic nie zrobił, ale przez sam fakt, że zobaczył na własne oczy, jak inna osoba go całuje, coś ścisnęło go w żołądku. Skoro tak zareagował na zwykłą prowokację, to jak musiał czuć się Sasuke, kiedy dowiedział się o jego – jakby nie było – zdradzie.  
– Naruto… chodź. – Sasuke podszedł do niego i ścisnął dyskretnie za nadgarstek. – I nie myśl za dużo, bo ci to nie wychodzi – dodał.  
– Czy ty zawsze musisz być wrednym dupkiem? – odgryzł się Naruto, ale na jego twarzy pojawił się delikatny uśmiech. Chyba faktycznie za dużo myślał. W końcu, jakby nie było, Sasuke, ten zadufany w sobie drań, znów należał do niego. I to było teraz najważniejsze.

Plany spokojnego, bezstresowego poranka okazały się kompletną klapą. Kiedy dotarli w końcu do szatni, większość kolegów z roku już tam była. Kiba, który zobaczył wzrok Sasuke, miał ochotę uciec, ale ten mu nie pozwolił i łapiąc za koszulkę, dość brutalnie zmusił go, żeby usiadł z powrotem na ławce.  
– Wiesz, Inuzuka, ty mnie tak prowokujesz i prowokujesz. Mam nieodparte wrażenie, że chcesz, żeby to ciebie spotkał ten wypadek.  
– Jaki wypadek? – Kiba rozglądał się w poszukiwaniu ratunku w postaci na przykład Shikamaru, ale nie było go już w szatni.  
– Straszny. – Sasuke pochylił się nad nim groźnie, jakby zaraz miał zamiar skręcić mu kark.  
– Eh, zostaw go. – Naruto stanął między nimi. – Nie ty przypadkiem mówiłeś, że zaraz się spóźnimy?  
Sasuke jeszcze raz rzucił ostrzeżenie Kibie, po czym ściągnął kurtkę i zaczął rozpinać koszulę.   
– A ty na co czekasz? Mam ci pomóc? – mruknął do Naruto tak cicho, że tylko on i Kiba mogli to usłyszeć.   
Kiba wybałuszył oczy, ale w końcu uznał, że na chwilę obecną da sobie spokój z pytaniami. Właśnie szukał swojej rzuconej gdzieś między ciuchy komórki, gdy drzwi wejściowe z hukiem się otworzyły i do pomieszczenia wtargnął Kakashi.  
– Tu was mam, gołąbeczki! – Chwycił Sasuke i Naruto za kołnierze i mimo protestów, że przecież nie skończyli się przebierać, dosłownie wywlókł ich z szatni. – Chodźcie, porozmawiamy sobie. Tak po męsku. – Pociągnął ich w stronę kantorka po śliskiej mokrej podłodze tuż przy basenie, przez co Naruto omal się nie wywrócił, ledwo jakimś cudem zachowując równowagę.   
Studenci, którzy siedzieli w pobliżu, patrzyli na tę całą scenę z rozbawieniem. Nie obyło się też oczywiście bez szeptów i chichotów, tak znienawidzonych w ostatnim czasie przez nich obu.  
Chwilę później zostali wepchnięci do gabinetu.  
– A teraz, żeby było jasne – warknął Kakashi, zamykając drzwi i ruchem głowy każąc im siadać. – Nie obchodzi mnie, co ze sobą robicie w czasie wolnym, czy się kochacie, czy nienawidzicie. Mnie obchodzą wasze wyniki! I ja wam wcale nie grożę, o nie. Ja was tylko informuję, że jeżeli nie załatwicie wszystkiego między sobą tu i teraz, to urządzimy sobie wycieczkę do Tsunade. I to w tych strojach – uśmiechnął się ironicznie, świadomy, że nie mają na sobie spodni, a jedynie kąpielówki.  
– Tylko że… – odezwał się Naruto, ale Kakashi uciszył go gestem i chwycił klucz.  
– Wasze treningi to ostatnio i tak jakaś kpina. Macie godzinę, zróbcie coś z tym, byle obyło się bez rękoczynów. Jeżeli się w jakikolwiek sposób pouszkadzacie, to ja was w odwecie własnoręcznie pozabijam!  
Kakashi otworzył drzwi i wyszedł. Usłyszeli dźwięk przekręcanego zamka.   
– Zaraz, chwila! – Sasuke poderwał się z kanapy i chwycił za klamkę. Drzwi ani drgnęły. Obaj próbowali zawołać trenera, ale albo nie słyszał, albo udawał, że nie słyszy. – Nie no, to się robi coraz bardziej absurdalne.  
– Zapomniał swojej podkładki – Naruto podszedł do jednego z krzeseł i wziął do ręki nieodzowny atrybut trenera. – Wiesz, Sasuke, zawsze zastanawiało mnie, po co mu w ogóle ta podkładka, skoro i tak nigdy na niej nie pisze. Głównie na nią patrzy. – Z ciekawości przerzucił pierwszą czystą kartkę, potem drugą, trzecią… Był ciekaw, czy pod spodem znajdzie jakieś notatki.   
I owszem, znalazł. Tylko że nie żadne notatki, a coś, co wyglądało jak wydruk strony książki. Przeczytał kilka pierwszych zdań i szczęka dosłownie mu opadła. A zaraz potem zaczął się histerycznie śmiać.  
– Co ty tam takiego znalazłeś? – Sasuke zajrzał mu przez ramię. – Jej wnętrze było ciasne i gorące, czuł że zaraz eksploduje, jeżeli… – przeczytał na głos. – Dobra, nieważne. Chyba nie chcę wiedzieć, co jest po „jeżeli”. – Odsunął się, a jego mina wyrażała totalne zdegustowanie. – To tym właśnie zajmuje się Kakashi na naszych treningach?  
Naruto dalej śmiał się jak oszalały, aż w pewnym momencie dostał czkawki.   
– Nie mogę, po prostu nie mogę! – Starał się uspokoić, ale przypominanie sobie treści mu to uniemożliwiało, bo powodowało nowe wybuchy wesołości. W końcu coś sobie uzmysłowił i udało mu jako tako się opanować. – Wiesz co, Sasuke, jak już jesteśmy w klimacie, to… – Podszedł bliżej i pocałował go, odrzucając na stolik pornograficzną powieść ich trenera.  
– Czy mi się tylko zdaje, czy stałeś się bardziej chętny do pocałunków w miejscach publicznych? – Sasuke odsunął go od siebie na długość ramion i przyjrzał się uważnie jego twarzy.   
– Tu jesteśmy sami. Poza tym przez prawie dwa tygodnie musiałem się bez nich obejść, więc przestań być wrednym egoistą i daj mi się teraz tym nacieszyć.  
Sasuke uśmiechnął się lekko i z powrotem przyciągnął go do siebie. Jemu też go brakowało, choć oczywiście nie zamierzał się do tego nikomu przyznawać. Uwielbiał całować Naruto, to było nieporównywalnie lepsze od jego wszystkich dotychczasowych doświadczeń, a miał ich sporo. Chociaż nie. Była jedna rzecz lepsza od całowania Naruto. Seks z Naruto.  
Nagły szczęk zamka i odgłos otwieranych drzwi sprawił, że oderwali się od siebie i odskoczyli tak gwałtownie, że Naruto dość niefortunnie wpadł na stolik, który złożył się pod jego ciężarem. Dwa kubki z kawą i reszta rzeczy, w tym jakieś papiery, wylądowały po części na nim, po części na podłodze.  
– Zapomniałem dodać, żebyście nie demolowali mi kanciapy. – Kakashi stał w drzwiach i patrzył na nich zdumiony. Wrócił tylko po swoją podkładkę, a zastał coś, czego na pewno się nie spodziewał. Zdążył zobaczyć, co robili, zanim zorientowali się w sytuacji. – Już się pogodziliście? Tak szybko? – Zamrugał i zerknął na zegarek. Nie było go co najwyżej dziesięć minut.   
– Można tak powiedzieć – potwierdził Sasuke, zbierając z podłogi Naruto, którego koszulka była obecnie cała w fusach. – Czy w takim razie możemy już stąd wyjść? – spytał.  
– Eee… Tak, chyba tak – mruknął Kakashi, patrząc zdezorientowany na rozwalony stolik. – I to już? – spytał sam siebie, gdy opuścili pomieszczenie. – Wystarczyło ich razem zamknąć na kilka minut? Albo mnie wkręcają… – Zastanowił się chwilę, ale pokręcił głową. Przecież widział ich na własne oczy. Nie mogli udawać, nie wiedzieli, że wróci i byli tak samo zaskoczeni jak on. W takim razie… Tak! Pogratulował sobie w duchu sukcesu i uśmiechnął się rozpromieniony. – Jestem cudotwórcą!  
Chwilę później jego wzrok padł na nieodłączną podkładkę do notowania, której pierwsze białe kartki zostały założone do tyłu, za to widać było jedną ze stron jego ulubionej książki. I już nawet mniejsza o fakt, że była teraz cała ubrudzona fusami. Po prostu był pewien, że on sam nigdy w życiu tak by jej nie zostawił. Wychodziło więc na to, że… oni musieli to czytać!  
– Cholerne szczeniaki! – jęknął, bo jego mały sekret właśnie został odkryty. – Już ja im odpłacę pięknym za nadobne!


	44. Chapter 44

Kakashi jak zagroził, tak zrobił. Całe pozostałe czterdzieści pięć minut treningu wyżywał się na swoich studentach, wymęczając ich niesamowicie.   
Sasuke jednak, siedząc już teraz w szatni, zauważył jeden plus tej sytuacji. Wszyscy byli tak wyczerpani, że nawet nie chciało im się plotkować. Czasem tylko łapał jakieś spojrzenie, ale postanowił się tym nie przejmować.   
Kierowali się właśnie do auli, kiedy zobaczyli Hinatę. Naruto uprzedzał już Sasuke, że musi z nią porozmawiać, więc machnął mu tylko ręką, żeby poczekał i podbiegł do niej. Sasuke oczywiście nie zamierzał czekać i też zaczął iść w ich kierunku.  
– Hinata, poczekaj. – Naruto odciągnął ją od innych studentów i gestem pokazał, żeby zeszli ze środka holu gdzieś pod ścianę.   
Zdziwił się, widząc jej reakcję. Nie zaczerwieniła się jak zawsze, raczej zbladła. Ale w końcu skinęła głową.   
– Słuchaj, chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać.  
– Zaraz mamy wykład – spuściła wzrok.  
– Nie, to znaczy nie teraz i nie tutaj, raczej w jakimś spokojniejszym miejscu. Wiem, że jestem ci winien wyjaśnienia, dlatego czy możemy spotkać się jutro po zajęciach?   
Hinata podniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego, a zaraz potem ponad jego ramię. Odwrócił głowę. To był Sasuke, a jego słynne uchihowe spojrzenie nie sprawiało raczej, że wyglądał miło i sympatycznie. Hinata zerkała zdezorientowana raz na jednego, raz na drugiego. Wyraźnie się zdenerwowała.   
– Przyjdę sam – uspokoił ją Naruto. Akurat do tej rozmowy nie był mu potrzebny ani Sasuke, ani jego odstraszający wzrok.  
– Do… – otworzyła usta, ale w tym momencie jakiś chłopak popchnął z całej siły Naruto, który wpadł na Sasuke, a Sasuke na ścianę.  
– Pedał – mruknął chłopak w stronę Naruto.  
To był jego błąd, bo zanim zdążył zrobić choćby kilka kroków, pięść Sasuke wylądowała na jego twarzy, zwalając go z nóg. Chłopak padł, trzymając się za nos, który dość mocno krwawił. Sasuke podszedł i chwycił go za koszulę.   
– Przeproś – syknął. W jego czarnych oczach można było dostrzec furię. – Przeproś Naruto, albo złamię ci coś jeszcze oprócz nosa – wykręcił mu rękę.  
– Przepraszam – jęknął z bólu, próbując wstać, ale Sasuke trzymał go mocno.  
– Daj spokój, Sasuke, nie warto, to jakiś idiota – zareagował Naruto, próbując odciągnąć swojego chłopaka. – Przestań, bo zaraz ktoś z wykładowców zobaczy i będziesz miał kłopoty.  
– Hinata, co tu się stało? – To Ino, Neji i Tenten, widząc przyjaciół, podeszli sprawdzić, co się dzieje, a zaraz za nimi przybiegli jeszcze Kiba i Shikamaru.   
– Ten chłopak nazwał Naruto, no wiesz… – Pokazała na niego i Sasuke, sugerując, że resztę mają sobie dopowiedzieć.  
– Teraz posłuchaj mnie, gnojku. Jeszcze raz nazwiesz mojego chłopaka w ten sposób, to cię kurwa tak urządzę, że nie wstaniesz z tej podłogi. Dotarło to do ciebie? – Sasuke naprawdę się wściekł.  
Chłopak tylko pokiwał głowa. Kiedy w końcu Sasuke go puścił, zabrał szybko swój plecak i uciekł.  
– Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał Shikamaru, podchodząc do nich.   
Hinata stała nadal zszokowana tym, co się stało, a Neji był zaskoczony tak jawnym przyznaniem się Sasuke do związku z Naruto.   
– Nie przejmujcie się, wszędzie znajdą się kretyni. Ale to tylko kretyni – uśmiechnęła się Ino, a Tenten jej przytaknęła.  
– Nic takiego się nie stało, chodźmy może w końcu na ten wykład. – Naruto spojrzał na Sasuke. Jednak zanim weszli do auli, pociągnął go za rękę. – Dzięki. – Pocałował go krótko, co nie uszło uwadze wyszczerzonej w uśmiechu Ino.  
Po zajęciach Naruto został chwilę, żeby się konkretnie dogadać z Hinatą, co do miejsca spotkania, a Shikamaru dogonił Sasuke.  
– Czekaj, stój. – Chwycił go za kaptur kurtki. – Nie możesz tak robić.  
– To znaczy jak? – Sasuke spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.  
– Lać każdego, kto obrazi Naruto. Za takie coś możesz wylecieć z drużyny i dobrze o tym wiesz. Całe szczęście, że staliście z boku.  
– Znasz w ogóle tego chłopaka? Bohater się znalazł. Ciekawe, dlaczego nie powiedział tego do mnie, gnojek – prychnął Sasuke z pogardą. Tak naprawdę domyślał się, dlaczego chłopak nie zaczepił jego, tylko Naruto. On sam miał zbyt wysoka pozycję w na uczelni i mało kto pozwalał sobie na bezpośrednie ataki w jego kierunku. Druga opcja była taka, że być może nawet go nie zauważył, kiedy wyszedł zza zakrętu korytarza, bo wtedy pewnie zastanowiłby dwa razy, zanim cokolwiek by powiedział.  
– Nie, nie znam go, ale czy to istotne? Taka sytuacja na pewno się powtórzy, chyba nie masz co do tego złudzeń, więc postaraj się opanować. W końcu ludzie przywykną, nie jesteście pierwsi ani ostatni  
– Shikamaru ma rację, Sasuke. – To Naruto złapał ich już w drzwiach wyjściowych. – Możemy o tym nie gadać? Nie chcę psuć sobie popołudnia. – Zarzucił im obu ramiona na szyję i ścisnął.   
Chwilę później Shikamaru się pożegnał, bo szedł do akademika, a oni w stronę parkingu.   
– Jedziesz do domu czy do mnie?   
– Do ciebie. Musze co prawda napisać pracę z metodyki, żeby zaliczyć te zajęcia, na których mnie nie było, ale wziąłem laptopa, więc mogę to robić gdziekolwiek.

Sasuke doznał szoku na widok mieszkania Naruto, w którym panował – jak to określił – nieziemski burdel. Stanowczo wymusił na nim chociaż pozmywanie naczyń i uprzątnięcie blatu kuchennego. Naruto jeszcze w geście dobrej woli pozbierał z podłogi i łóżka swoje notatki, stanowczo jednak odmawiając sprzątania generalnego. Od tego, jak twierdził, jest sobota. Sasuke zdążył przez ten czas napisać może pół strony swojej pracy.  
– Nudzę się. – Naruto zajrzał mu przez ramię, żeby sprawdzić postępy. Chciał, żeby jak najszybciej skończył, bo wtedy mogliby porobić coś razem. Może pójść do kina? Albo na pizzę?  
– To się czymś zajmij, nie wiem, poczytaj – mruknął Sasuke. – Nie, nie Harrego Pottera, tylko notatki na kolokwium – stwierdził, gdy zobaczył, że Naruto podszedł do biurka i sięgając mu nad głowa, ściągnął z półki jedną ze swoich ulubionych książek.  
– E tam, mam jeszcze cały weekend. – Rozłożył się wygodnie na łóżku, poprawił poduszkę pod głową i otworzył tom na stronie zaznaczonej zakładką.  
– Pamiętaj, że masz też do zaliczenia konsultacje, na które zaprosił cię Asuma za flirt z Yamanaką – przypomniał mu Sasuke. – Ja z tamtego wykładu też nic nie zapisałem, za bardzo mi podnosiłeś ciśnienie, więc lepiej wyślij sms-a do Nary, żeby ci jutro na zajęcia przyniósł swoje notatki.  
– Wcale z nią nie flirtowałem – zaprotestował Naruto, ale wziął telefon i napisał do Shikamaru. – Po prostu ją lubię, jest ładna i inteligentna.   
– Tak, zwłaszcza ten jej pomysł na pogodzenie nas był wybitnie inteligentny. No, ale czego się spodziewać, w końcu to blondynka.  
– Masz cos do osób z jasnymi włosami? – Naruto wstał i podetknął mu własną czuprynę przed nos.   
– Mam, zwłaszcza do jednej. – Sasuke wplótł palce we włosy, przyciągnął go i pocałował. – A teraz już się zamknij, bo nie mogę się skupić. – Odwrócił się z powrotem w stronę komputera.

Naruto zamknął trzymaną w rękach książkę i odłożył na bok. Skończył właśnie rozdział i jakoś nie miał ochoty czytać dalej.  
– Wiesz co, Sasuke, tak sobie myślę, że Malfoy to taki dawny ty. Złośliwy, wredny, zimny drań. Przydał by mu się kawał porządnego seksu, to może by zmienił nastawienie.  
Sasuke syknął i wcisnął ctrl+z, bo przez przypadek usunął kawałek zdania. Naruto rozwalony na łóżku i mówiący o seksie, trochę go rozpraszał.  
– Jak się nadal nudzisz, to weź jednak posprzątaj resztę tego bałaganu, bo on drażni mój zmysł estetyczny – zaproponował.  
– A wiesz, co drażni mój zmysł estetyczny? To, że wciąż masz na sobie ubrania. – Naruto przeciągnął się leniwie i przewrócił się na brzuch. Czy on go właśnie prowokował? – W sumie to trochę za ciepło jest. – Zdjął z siebie koszulkę, zostając w samych spodniach od pidżamy, w które przebrał się po wzięciu prysznica. Twierdził, że są wygodne i lubi w nich chodzić po domu.  
Sasuke uparcie starał się patrzeć w monitor laptopa, ale widok Naruto za bardzo go dekoncentrował. Kiedy po raz kolejny uświadomił sobie, że zaczyna znów to samo zdanie, poddał się, zamknął komputer i podszedł do chłopaka.  
– Prosisz się o kłopoty. – Stanął obok łóżka z założonymi rękami.   
Naruto podniósł się na kolana i chwycił Sasuke za pasek od spodni. Oblizał usta. Tym razem to on chciał uwieść swojego chłopaka, nie na odwrót. Spojrzał na niego i wsunął mu ręce pod koszulkę. Skóra na brzuchu była ciepła i miękka, ale jednocześnie rysujące się pod nią mięśnie były dobrze wyczuwalne. Naruto uwielbiał sylwetkę Sasuke, czasami, nawet gdy jeszcze nie byli razem, zerkał na niego. A teraz… Pocałował miejsce tuż nad klamrą paska, powodując lekkie drgnięcie. O tak, ty draniu! Zaczął wolno, jakby leniwie przesuwać językiem wzdłuż paska, jednocześnie gładząc plecy i przesuwając palcami wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Sasuke mruknął coś pod nosem, ale nie usłyszał, zbyt zajęty swoją grą. Po chwili uniósł głowę i zaczął powoli rozpinać pasek, a potem guzik dżinsów, już wyczuwając wyraźną wypukłość. Jednym ruchem zsunął spodnie razem z bokserkami. Usłyszał niewyraźnie sapnięcie i uśmiechnął się. Pochylił się i przesunął nosem, a potem językiem po coraz twardszej męskości. A potem wziął ją do ust.   
Sasuke westchnął i wplótł palce w jego włosy. Po chwili ścisnął je mocniej, chcąc nakierować Naruto na odpowiedni rytm. Ten nie protestował, pozwolił mu na to, podniósł jednak lekko głowę i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. Chciał, by Sasuke widział ekspresję na jego twarzy, kiedy to robi, miał nadzieję, że to na niego podziała. I nie mylił się. Wypieki na twarzy Sasuke, kiedy obserwował to, co robi z nim Naruto, mówiły same za siebie. Patrzył tylko w dół i oddychał coraz szybciej i szybciej, dostosowując rytm do własnych potrzeb, zaczynając lekko poruszać biodrami. Było mu tak dobrze, że tracił kontrolę. Jeszcze ten widok. Uchylone usta, w których co chwilę znikał jego penis… Znów zadrżał z podniecenia, czując, że jeszcze chwila, że zaraz dojdzie, ale wtedy Naruto odsunął się i pociągnął go na łóżko.   
Szybko i trochę chaotycznie pozbył się jego ubrań, a teraz siedział na jego biodrach, uśmiechając się szeroko.   
Sasuke też się uśmiechnął, nieco sugestywnie, i pocałował go, od razu sięgając dłonią pod spodnie pidżamy, między pośladki. Jakież było jego zaskoczenie, gdy Naruto odsunął stanowczo jego rękę i pokręcił odmownie głowa.  
– Po tym, jak mnie zgwałciłeś, masz bana na moje tylne części ciała, aż do odwołania. Wszystko mnie jeszcze boli – mruknął i zrobił coś, czego Sasuke się nie spodziewał. Tym razem to on włożył rękę między jego pośladki.  
– Co robisz? – spytał zdezorientowany, choć doskonale wiedział, co to oznacza. Naruto chciał dominować! A na to nie mógł się zgodzić.  
– Myślę, że będzie ciekawie, jak tym razem zamienimy się rolami. – Chłopak spojrzał mu w oczy poważnym wzrokiem. – Chcę zobaczyć, jak to jest.  
– Nie ma mowy! – Sasuke zerwał się gwałtownie i zrzucił go z siebie. – Co to w ogóle za pomysł. Źle ci było do tej pory?  
– Nie, ale chce zobaczyć, jak to jest – powtórzył Naruto. – I naprawdę nie rozumiem, dlaczego to ty zawsze musisz być na górze.  
Dlaczego? No właśnie, dlaczego? Sasuke nie miał żadnego logicznego wytłumaczenia. Obaj byli podobnej postury, prawie tego samego wzrostu, obaj mieli zdecydowane charaktery, więc dlaczego? No bo… po prostu nie. Nie zgodzi się na to. Co mu w ogóle przyszło do głowy?   
– Więc jak będzie? – Naruto patrzył na niego, oczekując odpowiedzi.  
– Nie. – Sasuke nie spojrzał mu w oczy, tylko wlepił wzrok w jakiś nieokreślony punkt. Wiedział, że Naruto się wkurzy, no ale do cholery, co mu do tego łba strzeliło?  
– Nie? Jak chcesz. Ale pamiętaj, że jestem twoim chłopakiem i rywalem, a nie twoją panienką – burknął i podniósł się z łóżka, zabierając swoją książkę.

Po dłuższej chwili leżenia i gapienia się w sufit, Sasuke uniósł się na łóżku i popatrzył na Naruto. Stał tyłem do niego, oparty o blat kuchenny i czytał albo udawał, że czyta. Jego pośladki odznaczały się pod cienkim materiałem spodni od pidżamy. Sasuke zastanawiał się, czy Naruto aby specjalnie nie stanął w takiej pozie, żeby go sprowokować, nie wiedząc jednocześnie, na jakie niebezpieczeństwo sam siebie naraża. Bo jedyne, o czym on sam w tej chwili marzył, to żeby ściągnąć te spodnie i wbić się pomiędzy te pośladki nawet bez uzyskanej zgody. Ale nie mógł tego zrobić. To by już oznaczało, że ma jakieś zapędy sadystyczne, poza tym obawiał się, że w przypadku takiego rozwiązania Harry Potter zamieniłby się w rękach Naruto w narzędzie zbrodni. Największy problem stanowiło w tym momencie to, że nadal był cholernie pobudzony. Pozostawało więc chyba tylko jedno…  
– Naruto – podszedł i objął go, kładąc podbródek na barku. – Niech ci będzie – westchnął mu do ucha zrezygnowany.   
Odwrócił go w swoją stronę i wcisnął mu do ręki tubkę z żelem, którą jak zwykle znalazł w szufladzie szafki nocnej. Spodziewał się, że chłopak zacznie się głupio szczerzyć w poczuciu triumfu, ale on tylko patrzył na niego w niedowierzaniu i nie odzywał się. Sasuke pocałował go mocno i chciał pociągnąć w stronę łóżka, ale Naruto zatrzymał go. Miał zamiar zrobić to inaczej.  
– Odwróć się – mruknął i przesunął się tak, że teraz to Sasuke opierał się o blat. Naruto zmusił go jeszcze, żeby na chwilę odchylił głowę i pocałował go w usta, a potem zaczął powoli całować kark i szyję, zostawiając językiem mokry ślad. Jego ręka powędrowała do przyrodzenia Sasuke, pieszcząc wrażliwą główkę. Chciał jakoś odwrócić jego uwagę od tego, co miało się za chwilę stać. Odkręcił zębami tubkę z żelem i nalał sporą ilość na palce. Nigdy nie robił tego w ten sposób, to był jego pierwszy taki raz, działał więc intuicyjnie. Oczywiście wiedział mniej więcej co i jak, Sasuke przecież nie raz już go w taki sposób przygotowywał, ale nie miał pojęcia, jakie to będzie uczucie.  
– Spróbuj się rozluźnić – szepnął mu do ucha i rozsunął trochę jego nogi.  
Sasuke jednak, czując chłodne palce w miejscu, gdzie do tej pory nikt go nigdy nie dotykał, spiął się jeszcze bardziej. To chyba naprawdę nie był dobry pomysł. Czuł, że twarz pali go z zażenowania, jakby to, co robili, było co najmniej niestosowne. Chwilę później poczuł w sobie drugi palec i syknął cicho. Musiał jednak przyznać, że Naruto obchodził się z nim naprawdę delikatnie. Po tym, co sam mu zrobił, miał obawy, że teraz będzie próbował się odegrać w ten sam sposób, ale nic z tych rzeczy. Druga ręka Naruto cały czas przesuwała się na jego penisie, więc zaczynał powoli się rozluźniać i nawet odczuwać małą przyjemność.  
– Gotowy? – spytał Naruto, nabierając jeszcze trochę żelu i upuścił trzymaną nadal w zębach tubkę na podłogę.   
Sasuke tylko mruknął coś pod nosem i skinął głową, potwierdzając. Chwilę później poczuł ból, ale tylko zacisnął szczęki. Nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru tego okazywać.  
Naruto starał się robić wszystko powoli i delikatnie, ale gdy tylko wsunął się lekko, poczuł, jak ogarnia go pierwsza fala przyjemności. To było niesamowicie ekscytujące, tym bardziej, że miał na wszystko widok z góry. Westchnął i wsunął się dalej, nadal powoli, spokojnie, starając się przy tym stać pewnie na nogach i się nie ruszać. Jęknął, gdy w końcu cały znalazł się w środku. Ciasne i gorące wnętrze aż się prosiło, żeby zacząć już całą zabawę. Dużo wysiłku kosztowało go takie stanie w bezruchu.   
Zaczął się poruszać, najpierw wolno, bardzo wolno, wręcz w ślimaczym tempie. Nie chciał sprawiać Sasuke bólu, sam dobrze wiedział, jak to wygląda w praktyce, ale tamten miał chyba na ten temat inne zdanie, bo po kilku dłuższych chwilach sam poruszył się niecierpliwie.  
– Możesz przyśpieszyć – mruknął, opierając głowę na łokciach.  
– Jesteś pewien?  
– Tak, inaczej do wieczora nie skończymy. No bierz się do roboty.  
– Jak sobie życzysz. – Naruto nie dał się nabrać się nabrać na ten złośliwy ton. Z własnego doświadczenia wiedział, że skoro Sasuke o to poprosił, to znaczy, że powoli ból przeradzał się w przyjemne doznania.   
Zaczął poruszać się szybciej, dostosowując rytm do rytmu ręki, ciągle spoczywającej między nogami Sasuke. Widok samego siebie, jak wchodzi i się wysuwa, działał na niego niewyobrażalnie. Co prawda nie mógł jednocześnie całować się z Sasuke, ale to, co obserwował, rekompensowało mu wszystko. Nie widział jego twarzy i czuł, że ten raczej nie chciałby, żeby ją teraz oglądał, dlatego właśnie zaproponował taką, a nie inną pozycję. W końcu dla niego ta sytuacja musiała być dość krępująca, skoro tak się przed tym wzbraniał. Jakby nie było, chłopak, którego zwykle on posuwał, teraz posuwa jego. Dla nich obu był to pierwszy raz w ten właśnie sposób, ale Naruto już teraz był pewien, że nie pozwoli, by okazał się ostatni. I Sasuke może mówić sobie co tylko chce, a on i tak postawi na swoim. To było zbyt przyjemne, zbyt ekscytujące, żeby odpuścił. Nie ma mowy! Pchnął mocniej i usłyszał zduszone westchnięcie z gardła swojego chłopaka. Poczekaj! Zaraz zobaczysz, na co mnie stać!  
Poruszał się coraz szybciej i gwałtowniej, pochylił się i przywarł do pleców Sasuke, dysząc mu ciężko w kark, szyję, ucho. Sam Sasuke natomiast, mimo że najwyraźniej usilnie starał się nie wydawać żadnych dźwięków, nie do końca panował nad ogarniającymi go falami przyjemności. Co jakiś czas stłumiony, nie do końca określony odgłos wydobywał się na zewnątrz, co nakręcało Naruto jeszcze bardziej. To było tak dobre, tak podniecające i tak wariackie, że sam teraz zachowywał się jak wariat, ani na chwile nie tracąc tempa. Czuł, że zaraz dojdzie, ale fala kulminacyjna nastąpiła dopiero w momencie, gdy z gardła Sasuke wydobył się dużo głośniejszy dźwięk, cos pomiędzy uhh i agh, a w ręce poczuł gorącą, kleistą maź. Zadziałało to na niego tak bardzo, że potrzebował już tylko kilku pchnięć, żeby poczuć, jak orgazm wstrząsa też jego ciałem.   
Drżąc jeszcze z przyjemności, objął Sasuke i musnął ustami jego kark. Chwile później chłopak odwrócił się i pocałował go mocno w usta. Twarz miał całą zarumienioną, kropelki potu odznaczały się wyraźnie, a oczy błyszczały.  
– Chyba nie było ci tak źle, co? – Wymamrotał Naruto, nie odrywając się jednak od jego warg.   
– Hn – mruknął tylko w odpowiedzi Sasuke, ale Naruto był przekonany, że wyczuł, jak jego usta rozciągają się w lekkim uśmiechu.  
– To dobrze, bo od dzisiaj będziemy się zamieniać. Raz ty, raz ja. Odpowiada ci to? – Odsunął się lekko i spojrzał z przekorą.  
– Chyba śnisz. Chodź tu. – Sasuke złapał go za włosy i powrócił do przerwanej czynności. Nie zamierzał teraz się przyznawać, że doznania z dzisiejszej zabawy były na początku może trochę dziwne, ale ostatecznie niesamowicie przyjemne. Pierwszy raz tak się czuł i to było naprawdę niespotykane. Coś zupełnie innego niż zazwyczaj. Jednak to nie zmieniało faktu, że nie zamierzał zgodzić się na tak absurdalny układ. To on będzie dominował w tym związku, czy się to Naruto podoba, czy też nie.

Sasuke wyszedł pierwszy z łazienki i nie pytając nawet o zgodę, odsunął szufladę komody i zaczął szukać sobie jakichś bokserek. Wybrzydzał, rozrzucając wszystkie pomarańczowe i w jakieś dziwne wzory, aż w końcu znalazł czarne. Co prawda z małym motywem lisa, ale uznał, że to już ostatecznie ujdzie.  
– Wszystko mi porozwalałeś – Naruto, wycierając włosy ręcznikiem podszedł i zerknął do szuflady.  
– Sugerujesz, że wcześniej był tu porządek? – Sasuke uniósł powątpiewająco jedną brew.  
Naruto wzruszył ramionami i wziął pierwsza z brzegu bieliznę dla siebie.  
– A tak w ogóle, to czemu nie przywieziesz kilku swoich na zmianę. Przez ten twój tyłek moje są później porozciągane. Oczywiście nie, żebym miał coś przeciwko twojemu tyłkowi – uśmiechnął się zadziornie na wspomnienie wydarzeń sprzed niecałej godziny, za co został uraczony morderczym spojrzeniem – no ale sam rozumiesz.  
Rozległ się głośny dzwonek do drzwi. Jeden, potem drugi.  
– Spodziewasz się kogoś? – Sasuke zaczął szybko się ubierać, a Naruto założył tylko swoje spodnie od pidżamy i poszedł sprawdzić, kto to. Zerknął przez wizjer i zobaczył Shikamaru z zeszytem w ręku. Sprawdził, czy Sasuke się już ubrał i otworzył drzwi.  
– Cześć. – Shikamaru wszedł do środka, a zaraz za nim Kiba, którego Naruto nie zauważył wcześniej na korytarzu. – Sorki za najście, ale odprowadzaliśmy Temari do jej babci, więc przy okazji przyniosłem ci te notatki. Shikamaru od razu zorientował się, że chyba przyszli nie w porę. Miał pewność, że przed chwilą była tu jakaś akcja, obaj mieli mokre włosy, a koszulka Sasuke była założona na lewą stronę. Oczywiście nie zamierzał tego komentować, to nie była jego sprawa.   
Niestety, jak zwykle Kiba wykazał się wrażliwością ameby.  
– Byliście jeszcze na basenie? – spytał i rozwalił się na łóżku Naruto, jakby był u siebie. – A ty, Uchiha, chyba się po ciemku przebierałeś, bo masz koszulkę na lewa stronę – zaczął się śmiać.  
Shikamaru tylko pacnął się ręką w czoło. Kiba był jego przyjacielem, uwielbiał go, ale rozumiem ani taktem to on nie grzeszył. Naruto tylko się uśmiechnął pod nosem i założył na siebie pierwszą lepszą bluzę.  
– Inuzuka, wypieprzaj z tego łóżka! – Sasuke pokazał mu gestem kierunek.   
– Odczep się, to łóżko Naruto, a on mi zawsze pozwalał.   
Naruto wzruszył ramionami. To był fakt. Zawsze kiedy przychodzili do niego przyjaciele, mogli leżeć, gdzie chcieli.  
– Ale teraz ja też tu śpię, więc albo zejdziesz, albo cię zrzucę.   
Sasuke wstał, a to zrobiło już o wiele większe wrażenie na Kibie, który od razu się ewakuował i przysunął się do Naruto, który stał przy blacie w kuchni. Wolał nie ryzykować, że skończy jak ten chłopak dzisiaj na uczelni. Choć…  
– Ja wiem, dlaczego mnie wyganiasz! – Kiba nagle jakby doznał olśnienia. - Wy chcecie tam zrobić TO! – Wyszczerzył się, zachwycony swoją domyślnością.  
Naruto poczerwieniał, Sasuke wyglądał jakby go piorun strzelił, a Shikamaru, załamując się mentalnie, chwycił współlokatora za rękaw i pociągnął do drzwi.  
– Ej, poczekaj. – Kiba zrobił krok i poślizgnął się na czymś. Spojrzał na podłogę. – Jogurt wam się rozlał – poinformował tylko i umknął przed Sasuke, który chyba naprawdę miał zamiar wybić mu wszystkie zęby.


	45. Chapter 45

Kiedy Sasuke zamknął drzwi za niespodziewanymi gośćmi i wrócił do kuchni, Naruto leżał z głową na blacie i trząsł się ze śmiechu. „Jogurt” nadal nie został starty z podłogi, więc Sasuke, czując, że w tej kwestii nie ma co liczyć na swojego chłopaka, wziął mop i posprzątał pozostałości po ich zabawie. To, co się wydarzyło przed chwilą, było po prostu żenujące, zupełnie nie rozumiał, co tak bawi Naruto.  
– Inuzuka to największy kretyn, jakiego znam – mruknął pod nosem, wyciskając mop i jeszcze raz przecierając podłogę. – Jak on w ogóle zdał w zeszłym roku egzaminy?  
– Oj, nie obrażaj go, to mój przyjaciel. Poza tym Kiba nie jest głupi, on jest po prostu trochę… naiwny. I niedomyślny. – Naruto podniósł głowę i oparł ją na rękach. Patrzył, jak Sasuke zaciera ślady, to nic, że trochę po fakcie. Widział, że jest zły.   
– Jest tak samo niedomyślny jak ty? – mruknął Sasuke, kiedy odstawił już wiadro do łazienki. Miał zamiar dokończyć pracę na metodykę, wziął więc z biurka swój laptop i usadowił się wygodnie na łóżku, kładąc go na kolanach. Chciał zapomnieć o tej niezbyt przyjemnej sytuacji, która powodowała u niego poczucie dyskomfortu Co jak co, ale nie miał ochoty nikogo wtajemniczać w intymne szczegóły ich związku. Ten kretyn, Inuzuka, może faktycznie był tak naiwny, że w swojej ignorancji pomylił spermę z jogurtem, ale Shikamaru już o to nie podejrzewał. Cholera, że to musiało stać się w właśnie dzisiaj. Kliknął folder z zapisanym wcześniej plikiem i przejrzał pobieżnie wyniki swojej pracy. Jeszcze sporo zostało do napisania.  
– Dlaczego uważasz, że jestem niedomyślny? – Naruto, który do tej pory cały czas obserwował go zza kuchennego blatu, podszedł teraz i ułożył się obok. Po chwili coś go podkusiło, żeby podsunąć się i połaskotać Sasuke, na co ten spiął się i gwałtownie obrócił tak, że uderzył Naruto łokciem w nos.  
– No i gdzie żeś się tu wepchał? – Westchnął i odłożył laptopa. Chwycił głowę Naruto, odchylając ją nieco do tyłu. – Pokaż to. Krew ci leci.  
Naruto przytrzymał nos i poszedł do łazienki. Stanął nad umywalką, odkręcił zimną wodę i przemył twarz. W tym czasie Sasuke namoczył ręcznik i położył mu na karku.   
– Zaraz powinno przestać. Przepraszam, nie chciałem. – Spojrzał w lustro na odbicie Naruto. Jego niebieskie oczy wydawały się być mimo tego małego wypadku pełne blasku. Zupełnie, jakby się z tego cieszył.  
– Dzisiaj jest jakiś międzynarodowy dzień rozwalania nosów? – parsknął, przez co kropelki krwi rozbryzgały się na całą umywalkę. Sytuacja przypominała mu tę z rana, tyle tylko, że tamtemu chłopakowi Sasuke przywalił w twarz bez mrugnięcia okiem i kompletnie go nie interesowało, co się z nim stanie. I, prawdę mówiąc, w tamtym momencie Naruto, którego średnio ruszyło to wyzwisko, był absolutnie zachwycony taką postawą. No dobra, racjonalna część jego mózgu podpowiadała, że to było głupie i że Sasuke mógł mieć kłopoty, ale ta druga… Cholera, on naprawdę pokazał, że mu na nim zależy i jeszcze do tego wszystkiego nazwał go publicznie swoim chłopakiem. Uśmiechnął się szerzej.  
– Naruto, ty się naprawdę dobrze czujesz? Bo twoje zachowanie jest co najmniej dziwne. – Sasuke odwrócił go do siebie i podetknął pod nos drugi, zmoczony w lodowatej wodzie ręcznik.  
– Tak, po prostu cię kocham, ty cholerny draniu. – Naruto razem z tym zimnym okładem przykleił mu się do barku, wywołując dreszcz.   
Sasuke spojrzał w lustro na swoją twarz, która wyrażała autentyczne zaskoczenie. Dobra, zdawał sobie sprawę z uczuć Naruto, ale tak wprost powiedział mu to pierwszy raz i chyba kompletnie nie miał pojęcia, że to zrobił. Tym bardziej, że te słowa padły po tym, jak go, niechcący co prawda, ale jednak uderzył. Ciekawy kontratak. Odsunął go od siebie i przyjrzał mu się uważnie. Krew chyba przestała już lecieć, ale uśmiech nie zniknął. Przetarł mu twarz czystą stroną ręcznika i pocałował – wolno, jakby leniwie, rozkoszując się dotykiem warg. Objął Naruto w pasie i nie odrywając się od jego ust, zaczął cofać się w stronę pokoju, po omacku, mając świadomość, że zaraz może potknąć się o jakąś pozostawioną jeszcze rzecz, której nie chciało mu się wcześniej się sprzątnąć. Jak na ironię, kiedy przewrócił ich obu na łóżko, uderzył się w kant swojego własnego, zostawionego byle jak laptopa. Zepchnął go gdzieś w róg i wrócił do przerwanych czynności. Naruto miał półprzymknięte oczy i patrzył na niego w taki sposób, że czuł przyjemny ucisk w dole brzucha. Już dawno temu zakochał się w tym spojrzeniu, choć wtedy nie potrafił tego nazwać po imieniu. Walczył sam ze sobą długo, bardzo długo, wmawiając sobie, że to jakaś chwilowa fascynacja, ale to uczucie zamiast gasnąc, rozpalało się coraz bardziej. Próbował wyrzucić Naruto z głowy, zaczął częściej umawiać się na niezobowiązujące randki ze niezobowiązującym seksem, ale to nie przynosiło pożądanych efektów. W końcu tego dnia, gdy Naruto pocałował go w auli, coś w nim pękło. Owszem, początkowo był wściekły, że zrobił to w taki sposób, chcąc z niego zakpić na oczach innych ludzi, ale wreszcie dotarło do niego, że nie jest i nie będzie w stanie opanować swoich uczuć bez względu na to, jak bardzo będzie się starał. Wtedy właśnie zamiast walczyć z nimi, postanowił powalczyć o ich odwzajemnienie.   
Teraz, patrząc na Naruto, wiedział, że w tamtym momencie podjął najlepszą decyzję w swoim życiu. Jedyne, czego żałował, to to, że zrobił to tak późno.   
Odsunął się lekko od chłopaka, który mruknął coś niezadowolony, ale Sasuke widział, że powieki mu opadają.   
– Śpij. – Wyciągnął spod pomarańczowej narzuty kołdrę i przykrył nią Naruto.   
Sam zabrał laptopa i siadając przy biurku, wrócił do pisania tej nieszczęsnej pracy.

Następnego dnia, ku zaskoczeniu Sasuke, obudził go dopiero dźwięk budzika. Miał obawy, że Naruto, który zasnął dość wcześnie, wstanie w środku nocy i zacznie go męczyć dziwnymi pytaniami, jak to miał w zwyczaju, gdy nie mógł spać. Jednak nic takiego nie miało miejsca, więc nawet się wyspał, mimo że przez tę cholerną – jak ją nazywał w myślach – pracę, położył się bardzo późno. Jeszcze musiał stoczyć walkę ze śpiącym Naruto o kawałek kołdry, bo tak się w nią zawinął, że wystawał tylko czubek głowy. Teraz oczywiście też nie był w ogóle przykryty, choć pościel leżała obok, a Naruto, sądząc po szumie wody z łazienki, właśnie brał prysznic.  
Sasuke powlókł się do kuchni i wstawił wodę na kawę. Kiedy się zagotowała, zalał dwa kubki i odstawił na blat. Po jakichś dziesięciu minutach z łazienki wyszedł Naruto, ubrany w same bokserki i podszedł do szafy w przedpokoju. Kiedy dość długo nie wracał, Sasuke wychylił się przez blat, żeby zobaczyć, co on tam robi i omal nie opluł się kawą. Naruto stał i trzymał w ręku dwie koszule, nie wiedząc, na którą się zdecydować. Jedna była czarna z pomarańczowymi wstawkami, druga błękitna. Już abstrahując od tego, że zwykle ubierał pierwszy lepszy t-shitr, to Sasuke nie pamiętał, kiedy w ogóle ostatnio widział go w koszuli.   
– A ty co, na randkę się wybierasz, że się tak stroisz? – Podszedł i uśmiechając się złośliwie, oparł rękę o ścianę naprzeciwko szafy.  
– Nie, do kawiarni. Wypada jakoś wyglądać. – Naruto podsunął mu obie koszule pod nos, jakby to Sasuke miał za niego zdecydować.   
Oczywiście dla niego wybór był prosty – niebieska. Nie dość, że Naruto świetnie w niej wyglądał, to jeszcze nie miała w sobie nic pomarańczowego. Już miał mu to powiedzieć, gdy coś go tknęło.   
– Zaraz, a ty się przypadkiem nie umówiłeś dzisiaj z Hinatą? – Zbliżył swoją twarz tak, że teraz prawie stykali się nosami. – Jak mi powiesz, że to dla niej, to cię strzelę przez łeb.  
– Nie dla niej, ale ze względu na miejsce i sytuację. Ty na zaręczynach Itachiego byłeś w garniturze i czy ja ci coś mówiłem? – Naruto zastanowił się. Tak po prawdzie, to mówił. Że Sasuke powinien się częściej tak ubierać, bo wygląda zabójczo. – Kiedy zobaczę cię znowu w marynarce i krawacie? – zmienił temat i rozmarzył się, a koszule wylądowały na stercie ciuchów w szafie. Złapał Sasuke za włosy, pchnął go lekko na ścianę i pocałował.  
– Hmm, aż tak cię to kręci? Nie miałem pojęcia – mruknął Sasuke i oddał pocałunek. Nigdy nie przepadał za garniturami, ale jeżeli to miałby być wabik na Naruto, to czemu nie. – Pewnie na ślubie Itachiego.  
– Mam czekać tak długo? – Naruto jednocześnie skrzywił się i jęknął, bo Sasuke zjechał ustami na jego szyję. Odchylił lekko głowę, dając mu większe pole manewru, ale ten odsunął się.  
– Muszę iść pod prysznic – powiedział i wziął do ręki błękitną koszulę. – Załóż tę. – Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. No co, w końcu spędzą razem pół dnia na uczelni, on tez chciał mieć ładny widok.

Tego dnia zajęcia minęły w miarę spokojnie. Spokojnie, czyli obyło się bez incydentów, po których Sasuke musiałby znowu komuś przywalić pięścią w twarz. Oczywiście byli teraz naczelną atrakcją całego rocznika i nie tylko, ale starali się nie zwracać na to uwagi. Okazało się, że przy wsparciu przyjaciół, nie jest to wcale takie trudne.   
– Weźmiesz moje rzeczy? – Naruto zabrał swój portfel i schował go do kieszeni ciemnych dżinsów. Nie miał zamiaru tachać ze sobą książek z biblioteki, które przed chwilą udało mu się w końcu wypożyczyć.   
Sasuke zabrał mu plecak z rąk i rzucił na tylne siedzenie. Spojrzał na zegarek. Było wpół do czwartej.  
– Ile ci to zajmie? – zapytał, bawiąc się kluczykami do auta.  
– Tyle, ile będzie trzeba. To trochę głupia sytuacja, nie uważasz? Wolę wyjaśnić wszystko raz a porządnie. – Naruto zapiął kurtkę i schował ręce do kieszeni. – Zadzwonię, jak już będę w domu, okej?  
Sasuke pokręcił głowa i westchnął. Nie, żeby mu się to wszystko podobało, ale nie miał zamiaru się teraz kłócić. Miał tylko nadzieję, że pójdzie w miarę szybko, bo miał ochotę zedrzeć z Naruto tę błękitną koszulę i naprowadzić jego myśli na zupełnie inny tor, nie uwzględniający Hinaty. Usiadł za kierownicę, a kiedy Naruto, nadal oczekujący odpowiedzi, pochylił się w jego stronę, szybko i dyskretnie go pocałował, po czym gestem dał mu do zrozumienia, żeby już szedł, skoro musi. Patrzył, jak podchodzi do czekającej już na niego Hinaty.  
– No, no, Uchiha, teraz to mnie zaskoczyłeś. Wysyłasz swojego chłopaka na randkę z moją kuzynką? – Neji oparł się o drzwi swojego samochodu zaparkowanego tuż obok i spojrzał zdziwiony na Sasuke. – Na twoim miejscu zacząłbym się martwić, Hinata jest beznadziejnie zakochana w Naruto – stwierdził fakt.   
– O co ci chodzi? – Sasuke, mimo że tego nie okazał, zirytował się lekko.  
– O to, że zdesperowane kobiety są zdolne do wszystkiego. Nie wiesz, co mojej nieśmiałej na pozór kuzyneczce może strzelić do łba. – Neji zaczął się śmiać. – Wiesz, cicha woda i te sprawy…  
Sasuke tylko pokręcił głowa i spojrzał na niego jak na kretyna.  
– Jakoś nie widzę jej w roli wariatki, która przywiąże go do krzesła i wykorzysta – zakpił. Znał Hinatę od lat, jako małe dzieci bawili się razem w piaskownicy. Zawsze była chorobliwie nieśmiała, choć pamiętał, że kiedyś tak mu przywaliła grabkami w głowę, że aż go zamroczyło. Tolerował ją, bo nie przystawiała się do niego, co było miłą odmianą wśród dziewczyn, które znał. I ten stan rzeczy trwałby zapewne do dziś, gdyby nie odkrył, że ona kocha się w jego Naruto – który oczywiście wtedy jeszcze nie był jego.   
– Kto wie, kto wie… Może takie jest przeznaczenie. – Neji nadal snuł swoje teorie, co już zaczynało naprawdę drażnić Sasuke.  
– A ty co, kurwa, wróżbitą zostałeś? – spytał i zapiął pas. – I odsuń się, bo blokujesz mi drzwi – mruknął, uruchamiając silnik.   
– Dobra, dobra. – Neji podniósł ręce w geście poddania się. – Ale wiesz co, Sasuke? Wyluzuj trochę – poradził i przesunął się tak, żeby mógł zamknąć drzwi i wyjechać.

Usytuowana obok parku przy Akademii kawiarnia była mała, ale elegancka. Naruto pomógł Hinacie z jej płaszczem, a potem zdjął swoją kurtkę i powiesił oba nakrycia na wieszaku. Rozejrzał się i wybrał mały, dwuosobowy stolik pod jednym z okien wychodzących na kilka dębów.   
Hinata wydawała się być bardzo zdenerwowana, więc uśmiechnął się do niej i po dżentelmeńsku odsunął krzesło. Sam zajął miejsce po drugiej stronie. Przestawił na bok wazonik z jakimś kwiatem i spojrzał na dziewczynę. Ta zwyczajnie zagapiła się w jego oczy. Naruto nawet nie miał pojęcia o tym, jak bardzo teraz marzy, żeby znów go pocałować. Nie miał też pojęcia o wielu innych rzeczach.   
Prawda była taka, że Hinata już pierwszego dnia na uczelni, kiedy go tylko zobaczyła, zakochała się w nim na zabój. Pamiętała dobrze tę chwilę. Była trochę zdenerwowana tłumem ludzi na inauguracyjnym wykładzie z Tsunade. Zajęcia ogólne zawsze mieli ze studentami innych dyscyplin sportowych, więc aula pękała w szwach. Zgubiła gdzieś swojego kuzyna, Nejiego, i rozglądając się niepewnie, zrobiła krok w tył. Wpadła wtedy na kogoś i wypuściła z rąk notatnik. Kiedy się odwróciła, jasnowłosy chłopak, z którym się zderzyła, podnosił jej zeszyt z podłogi. Wyprostował się i spojrzał na nią swoimi niesamowicie niebieskimi oczami. Te oczy były tak piękne, że Hinata nie mogła z wrażenia wydusić ani słowa.   
– Proszę. – Blondyn uśmiechnął się rozbrajająco i wyciągnął rękę, chcąc oddać jej własność, a ona pomyślała, że to najpiękniejszy uśmiech, jaki kiedykolwiek widziała. Zabrała z jego rąk swój notatnik, przypadkiem dotykając jego dłoni. Tego było już za wiele. Poczuła uderzenie gorąca, a jej serce zaczęło bić jak oszalałe. Zakochała się. Tak od pierwszego wejrzenia. Tak po prostu.   
Chłopak jeszcze raz się uśmiechnął i poszedł zająć miejsce, a ona usiadła dwa rzędy wyżej. Nie miała pojęcia, o czym jest wykład, przez całe półtorej godziny siedziała i wpatrywała się w blond czuprynę nieznajomego. Cały czas zastanawiała się, jaką dyscyplinę sportu uprawia. Marzyła, żeby okazało się, że jest w drużynie pływackiej, tak jak ona. Po zajęciach chciała podejść i chociaż poznać jego imię, ale wrodzona nieśmiałość jej to uniemożliwiała. Jednocześnie bała się, że on zaraz zniknie i już go nie zobaczy, co było dość absurdalne, bo z jakiejkolwiek sekcji by nie był, to i tak mieliby razem niektóre zajęcia. Pamiętała, że znalazł ją później Neji i o coś pytał, ale nawet nie wiedziała o co. Patrzyła tylko na tego blondyna, który rozmawiał teraz w holu z jakimś chłopakiem w kitce i śmiał się, pocierając dłonią włosy z tyłu głowy. Potem dołączył do nich jeszcze jakiś szatyn, podając mu rękę i chyba się przedstawiając. Zastanawiała się, dlaczego ona nie wpadła na tak banalny pomysł, żeby mu się przedstawić, kiedy oddawał jej zeszyt? Przecież to było takie proste. Tylko że wtedy była zbyt zapatrzona w jego oczy, żeby w ogóle o czymś takim pomyśleć.  
Studenci powoli zaczęli się rozchodzić w kierunku różnych sal, Neji, widząc, że go nie słucha, też sobie poszedł, a ona nadal stała i się gapiła.  
– Coś się stało? – Podeszły do niej dwie dziewczyny. Jedna miała średniej długości różowe włosy, druga długi blond kucyk. Obie w rękach trzymały rozpiski zajęć, dokładnie takie same jak ona. – Uuu, to który ci się podoba? – Blondynka, jak się później okazało miała na imię Ino, zorientowała się w sytuacji i wskazała ruchem głowy teraz już większą grupkę chłopaków, w których Hinata wlepiała wzrok. – Fajnych mamy facetów na roku, nie? Ten w długich włosach, to nie wiem kto to, ale ten przystojniak obok, to Sasuke Uchiha – rozmarzyła się Ino.   
Hinata pokiwała głową, znała Sasuke, był jej sąsiadem, ale jakoś nigdy się nim nie interesowała.   
– Tych dwóch – mówiła dalej Ino, wskazując na szatyna i chłopaka w kitce – to Kiba i Shikamaru, a ten blondyn to… Sakura, kto to jest?  
– Naruto Uzumaki. – Sakura, jako starosta na swoim roku, już mniej więcej orientowała się, kto jest kim. – Ty jesteś Hinata, prawda? A ten w długich włosach, Neji, to jakaś twoja rodzina? Bo macie to samo nazwisko.  
– To… to mój kuzyn – wyjąkała Hinata, ale w głowie wciąż krążyła jej jedna myśl: on ma na imię Naruto, on ma na imię Naruto, on ma na imię Naruto…

– Hej, Hinata.. – Naruto pomachał jej ręką przed oczami. – Nie odpływaj.  
– Przepraszam, zamyśliłam się. – Spojrzała na chłopaka, który siedział naprzeciwko niej i teraz jakby na coś czekał. – Pytałeś o coś?  
– Tak, czego się napijesz. – Naruto nadal wpatrywał się w nią swoimi niebieskimi oczami, czekając na decyzję.  
– Emm… – Zerknęła w kartę i wybrała pierwsze, co jej się rzuciło w oczy. – Niech będzie Caffe Late.  
Naruto złożył zamówienie i zastanawiał się, czy zacząć jakiś neutralny temat, ale uznał, że to nie ma najmniejszego sensu. W końcu nie zaprosił tutaj Hinaty, żeby rozmawiać o pogodzie. Widział, że jest zdenerwowana, sam tez nie czuł się komfortowo, więc uznał, że najwyższy czas w końcu wszystko wytłumaczyć.   
Podziękował kelnerce, która przyniosła dwie kawy i znów spojrzał na Hinatę.  
– No więc… – Potarł nerwowo włosy z tyłu głowy, co po raz kolejny przywołało jej wspomnienia z tamtego dnia. – Tak jak mówiłem, jestem ci winien wyjaśnienia i… I no, cholera, po prostu chciałem cię przeprosić – wyrzucił to w końcu z siebie. – Widzisz, na tamtej imprezie po prostu za dużo wypiłem, wiem, wiem, że to mnie nie tłumaczy, ale ja naprawdę wtedy chyba nie myślałem. Wybacz, jeżeli dałem ci jakikolwiek powód do… do…  
– Powiedziałeś wtedy, że mnie lubisz… – przerwała mu niepewnym głosem i wlepiła wzrok w serwetkę.  
Naruto przyjrzał się jej uważnie. Wyglądała teraz na bardzo nieszczęśliwą. Miał do siebie naprawdę duże pretensje, że doprowadził do takiego stanu. Wcześniej nie miał pojęcia, że aż tak jej na nim zależy. Gdyby to wiedział, trzymałby się na dystans, żeby swoim zachowaniem nawet przypadkiem nie dać jakichś fałszywych nadziei.  
– Bo to prawda – powiedział po chwili zastanowienia. – Lubię cię i to nawet bardzo, ale jako koleżankę. Hinata, spójrz na mnie. – Poczekał aż dziewczyna podniesie wzrok. – Uważam, że jesteś bardzo ładna i inteligentna, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że kocham kogoś innego.   
– Sasuke? – spytała, choć przecież doskonale znała odpowiedź.  
– Tak, Sasuke – potwierdził.  
Uwadze Hinaty nie umknęło, że niebieskie oczy zabłysły, kiedy wypowiedział imię swojego chłopaka. Musiał być w nam naprawdę bardzo zakochany. Ile ona by dała, żeby to na nią tak reagował. Niestety, zdawała sobie sprawę już od jakiegoś czasu, że to niemożliwe. Wiedziała, że to, czego pragnie najbardziej na świecie, nigdy nie będzie jej.  
– Czy przez to się właśnie pokłóciliście? Przeze mnie? – spytał cicho.  
– Nie, nie przez ciebie. To była moja wina i tylko ja ponoszę odpowiedzialność. Ty nie miałaś pojęcia, że jesteśmy razem. – Naruto przypomniał sobie minę Sasuke, kiedy ten, wtedy w auli, zapytał wprost o to, co się stało. Takiego rozczarowania w jego oczach nie widział jeszcze nigdy. I miał nadzieję, że już nigdy nie zobaczy. Aż go ścisnęło w żołądku na tamto wspomnienie.  
– Czy gdyby nie on, gdyby nie Sasuke, to… – zawahała się. Chciała zadać to pytanie, ale nie była pewna, jak Naruto zareaguje.  
– Nie wiem – powiedział szczerze i pokręcił głową. Domyślił się, o co zamierzała zapytać. – Nigdy nie zastanawiałem się, co by było, gdyby Sasuke nadal był dla mnie tylko rywalem. I teraz po prostu nie potrafię sobie już tego wyobrazić.   
Hinata milczała dłuższą chwilę, wpatrując się w widok za oknem. Naruto zdążył prawie dopić swoją kawę, gdy się w końcu odezwała.  
– Rozumiem – powiedziała i kiwnęła głową. Wydawała się być o wiele spokojniejsza niż na początku rozmowy.  
– Czy w takim razie możemy zostać przyjaciółmi? – spytał z nadzieją w głosie. Nie chciał, żeby Hinata miała do niego żal, naprawdę ją lubił i miał nadzieję, że ich relacje jakoś się ułożą.  
– A mam jakieś inne wyjście? – zapytała i po raz pierwszy od dwóch tygodni uśmiechnęła się. Naruto odetchnął z ulgą. Miał też nadzieję, że przejdzie jej złość na Sasuke, w końcu znali się od dziecka i szkoda by było, gdyby się przez to wszystko znienawidzili.  
Kiedy wychodzili i pomagał założyć jej płaszcz, o czymś sobie przypomniał.  
– Mam tylko jeszcze małą prośbę. Nie mów o niczym twojej siostrze. Nie chciałbym, żeby miała złamane serce, kiedy dowie się, że Sasuke jest ze mną – wyjaśnił i spojrzał na nią tak rozbrajająco, że nie mogła się znowu nie uśmiechnąć.  
– O to się nie martw. Co prawda Hanabi ciągle chyba żyje złudzeniem, że wyjdzie kiedyś za Sasuke, jednak ostatnio przyprowadziła do domu kolegę z klasy, więc może w końcu z tego wyrośnie.


	46. Chapter 46

Naruto, chociaż umawiał się z Sasuke, że zadzwoni do niego, gdy będzie już w mieszkaniu, teraz uznał ten pomysł za kompletnie bezsensowny. W końcu po odprowadzeniu Hinaty miał tylko kilka kroków do jego domu. Co też oczywiście wykorzystał.  
– A, to ty. – Itachi, wpuszczając go do środka, machnął tylko ręka, jakby sugerując, że nie musiał nawet pukać. Przecież był chłopakiem Sasuke. „Chłopak Sasuke” – jak to fajnie brzmiało. Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie. Kto wie, może zostaną kiedyś rodziną? To by była naprawdę ciekawa opcja. Może w końcu jego brat ogarnąłby te swoje humory i byłby milszy nawet dla niego?  
– Kurwa! Zajebię cię, Itachi!  
A może i nie…  
– Co tam się dzieje? – Naruto właśnie postawił stopę na stopniu schodów prowadzących na piętro, ale słysząc kolejną serię przekleństw, które dochodziły z pokoju na górze, odwrócił się i uniósł pytająco brwi.  
– Ach, nic takiego. Sasuke tylko próbuje posprzątać to pobojowisko, które zostało po waszym… em… godzeniu się i poskręcać nową szafkę, którą przywiozłem dzisiaj ze sklepu. – Itachi wzruszył ramionami, sugerując, że nie ma pojęcia, o co jego braciszek się tak wścieka, ale po chwili łobuzerski uśmiech wypłynął mu na twarz i popsuł tym samym całą koncepcję udawania niewinnego. No dobra, niech będzie, zasłużył na tych kilka niewyszukanych epitetów z ust swojej młodszej wersji. Bo tak naprawdę specjalnie kupił mebel, który miał w sobie tyle małych elementów do złożenia, że nawet najbardziej spokojnego człowieka skręcanie tego ustrojstwa wyprowadziłoby z równowagi. No nie mógł, po prostu nie mógł się powstrzymać! To było silniejsze od niego. Widząc zdziwioną minę Naruto, mruknął tylko coś w stylu: „nie będę wam przeszkadzał” i poszedł do kuchni, gdzie czekał na niego laptop i nieskończony projekt.  
Naruto wszedł po schodach najciszej jak się dało i stanął w otwartych drzwiach, opierając się ręką o framugę. Sasuke go nie zauważył. Siedział na podłodze i przygryzając wargę, wpatrywał się morderczym wzrokiem w jakiś drewniany element trzymany w ręce. Ubrany był tylko w jasne szorty, a wilgotne włosy wskazywały, że niedawno brał prysznic. Naruto uśmiechnął się do siebie. Dlaczego jego chłopak, nawet siedzący pośrodku największego bajzlu, zawsze musiał wyglądać tak seksownie? Mógłby tak stać i się gapić, jednak Sasuke w pewnym momencie chyba wyczuł czyjąś obecność, bo podniósł wzrok.  
– A ty co tutaj robisz? – spytał zaskoczony. Czarne oczy, w których przed chwilą była widoczna wściekłość pomieszana za zrezygnowaniem, teraz wydawały się trochę złagodnieć. Niestety, zaledwie na kilka sekund, bo ich właściciel zaraz sobie o czymś przypomniał. – Dużo czasu zajęła ci ta randka – prychnął niezadowolony i z powrotem skupił wzrok na swoim nowym meblu. A właściwie to jego częściach, bo nijak to szafki jeszcze nie przypominało.  
– Dobrze wiesz, że to nie była randka. – Naruto podszedł i usiadł obok, biorąc do ręki jakąś książeczkę. – Co to po chińsku jest? – spytał zdziwiony, tym bardziej, że na okładce widniało logo znanej marki.  
– Sam jesteś po chińsku. – Sasuke chwycił instrukcję i otworzył na odpowiedniej stronie. – Masz, czytaj, całe dwadzieścia stron o tym, jak zbudować mebel z klocków lego – westchnął i ogarnął wzrokiem masę drobnych elementów, które trzeba było odpowiednio dopasować od siebie. Cóż, poniekąd, sam był sobie winien. Przecież Itachi dzwonił i wyraźnie zapytał, czy zamówić składanie na miejscu, czy poradzi sobie sam. Wredny idiota. Doskonale wiedział, jak skonstruować pytanie, by odpowiedź brzmiała: „Oczywiście, że poradzę sobie sam!”. Gdyby tylko wiedział, co to za cholerstwo. No wybitnie nie miał dzisiaj do tego głowy. Tym bardziej, że cały czas zastanawiał się, co robi jego chłopak. Jego Naruto… Z którego przecież miał zedrzeć tę niebieska koszulę i wytłumaczyć raz na zawsze, do kogo on należy. Tak, żeby nie pozostawiało to już ani cienia wątpliwości.  
– Chodź tutaj. – Rzucił gdzieś na bok trzymaną część i przyciągnął Naruto do siebie. Po chwili przewrócił go na podłogę, zupełnie ignorując narzekanie, że elementy szafki wgniatają mu się w plecy. – Zaraz wybiję ci z głowy wszystkie inne osoby, z którymi miałeś dzisiaj styczność! – Wbił się brutalnie w jego usta i przycisnął jeszcze bardziej do dywanu.  
– Cholera, przestań, to boli. – Naruto udało się lekko podnieść i wyciągnąć spod pleców jakiś drewniany kątnik. – Nawet drzwi nie zamknąłeś! Jakiś niewyżyty jesteś.  
– Jestem – zgodził się z nim Sasuke, chwytając rękami za pasek spodni chłopaka. Jednocześnie nogą popchnął drzwi tak, że zatrzasnęły się z hukiem.  
– Nie, Sasuke, nie tutaj. Twój brat jest na dole, a po jego ostatnim komentarzu… sam rozumiesz… – Naruto lekko się zarumienił na wspomnienie tego, jak wyglądała tamta sytuacja. I jeszcze dzisiejsza aluzja Itachiego, co do tej rozwalonej szafki. Zrzucił z siebie Sasuke i wstał. – Naprawdę, czasem, zamiast dobierać się do mnie, mógłbyś na przykład powiedzieć mi coś miłego. No wiesz, co mam na myśli… – Spojrzał na niego z lekką pretensją w oczach. Chciał to w końcu usłyszeć. Chciał usłyszeć, że go kocha. No, okej, słyszał już raz, ale w czasie przeszłym i to jeszcze przy zerwaniu.  
– Wiem, nie jestem tak niedomyślny jak ty. – Sasuke też się podniósł i podszedł bliżej. – Po chwili Naruto poczuł jego ręce na swoim tyłku.  
– Eh, no i właśnie o tym mówię… – westchnął zrezygnowany, ale Sasuke nic sobie z tego nie robił. Obmacał tylko jego tylne kieszenie, jakby czegoś szukał, ale najwyraźniej nie znalazł, bo przeniósł dłonie na przód. Naruto był zaskoczony, gdy wyjął jego telefon z prawej kieszeni, po czym bezczelnie wszedł w menu wiadomości.  
– Co ty robisz? – Chciał zabrać swoją własność, ale Sasuke odsunął się. Po chwili nikły uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy.   
– Więc nadal go masz… – mruknął i oddał komórkę z wyświetloną treścią sms-a. Sms-a sprzed kilku miesięcy, konkretnie z dziewiątego października tego roku. Z imprezy w akademiku…   
Naruto poczuł, że zrobiło mu się gorąco. Bardzo gorąco. Machinalnie rozpiął jeden z guzików koszuli. A więc jednak… Tylko… Przecież sprawdzał wielokrotnie, to nie był numer telefonu Sasuke. Ani nawet Itachiego.   
– Zwykła karta prepaid. – Sasuke najwyraźniej domyślił się, nad czym tak się zastanawia.  
– Ty… ty to wtedy zaplanowałeś? – Opuścił rękę z komórką. – Ale… Ale po co?  
– Musiałem w końcu coś zrobić, inaczej ktoś by mi ciebie sprzątnął sprzed nosa. Wcześniej byłeś tak niedomyślny, że chwilami zaczynałem tracić nadzieję, że cokolwiek do ciebie dotrze. Bywało, że zastanawiałem się, jak ja w ogóle mogłem się zakochać w takim matole. – Sasuke odwrócił głowę, udając, że zainteresował go widok za oknem. To nic, że było już kompletnie ciemno.  
Naruto zmarszczył brwi na takie określenie, ale nie był zły. Nie mógłby. Bo właśnie sobie coś uświadomił. I to z całą mocą.  
– Od jak dawna? – zapytał i objął go ramionami, chowając głowę w zagłębieniu jego szyi. Wiedział, że Sasuke nie było łatwo powiedzieć te wszystkie słowa, dlatego musiał je ubrać w trochę sarkazmu, ale przecież one znaczyły nic innego, jak to, że zależało mu na nim już wcześniej. – Od jak dawna? – powtórzył, gdy cisza się przedłużała.  
– Od początku pierwszego roku – w końcu padła odpowiedź.   
Naruto poczuł, że jego serce dosłownie zamiera, a po chwili zaczyna bić jak oszalałe. To było chyba najpiękniejsze wyznanie, jakie mógłby sobie wyobrazić. Sasuke właśnie przyznał, że czuł coś do niego od ponad roku! Nie potrzebował już nic więcej. Żadnych słów. Nawet tych bezpośrednich. Pocałował go po prostu, dając tym samym wyraz nagromadzonym w ciągu tych kilku chwil emocjom.

Minęły już chyba dobre dwie godziny, odkąd Naruto zjawił się w rezydencji. Teraz siedział na podłodze, trzymając instrukcję na kolanach. Mimo całej sytuacji, nie dał się namówić na seks, kiedy w domu był ktoś jeszcze, ale zaproponował, że pomoże Sasuke z szafką. I tak wspólnymi siłami w końcu poskładali jakoś wszystko do kupy. I wyglądało to całkiem nieźle.  
– No, nawet podobne od oryginału. – Itachi, który przed chwilą zapukał i poczekał grzecznie na odpowiedź, wsadził głowę do pokoju. – Nie ma to jak praca zespołowa – mrugnął wesoło i zaproponował kawę.   
Sasuke już nawet nie chciało się podnieść i rzucić w niego czymś. Najlepiej czymś ciężkim. Przysiągł za to w duchu, że jeszcze się odegra.  
– Ja bym się chętnie na… – zaczął Naruto, zbierając się z podłogi, ale Sasuke wszedł mu w słowo.  
– Zaraz wychodzimy – powiedział.   
– Wychodzimy? – Naruto spojrzał na niego zdziwiony. Przecież wcześniej dogadali się, że jednak zostaną i pouczą się na kolokwium. – Gdzie?  
– Do ciebie – poinformował Sasuke, gdy Itachi tylko mrugnął ze zrozumieniem i wyszedł.   
Wstał, rozcierając zdrętwiałe od siedzenia w niewygodnej pozycji nogi. Po chwili spojrzał na Naruto, który oparł się o nową szafkę i chyba czekał na jakieś dalsze wyjaśnienie z jego strony. Podszedł i nachylił się nad nim.   
– Chcę cię dzisiaj mieć – wyszeptał mu wprost do ucha. – Muszę cię dzisiaj mieć.  
Naruto przeszły dreszcze. Ten niski, drażniący zmysły głos, gorący oddech na szyi i przede wszystkim wspomnienie tego, co Sasuke dzisiaj powiedział. Westchnął zrezygnowany, ale kiwnął głową, zgadzając się. Co prawda jeszcze odczuwał skutki po tamtym razie i najprawdopodobniej będzie jutro żałował, ale… Jak miałby mu w takim momencie odmówić?

Faktycznie, skutki na następny dzień były opłakane. Siedzenie na wykładach było nie do zniesienia. Dobrze, że w ten piątek nie mieli treningu, bo Naruto marzył tylko o tym, żeby się położyć do łóżka i iść spać. Ostatecznie jednak zgodził się pojechać z Sasuke po jego rzeczy, tym bardziej, że lało jak z cebra, a on nie miał ochoty wracać w deszczu.   
Sasuke nawet nie wjeżdżał przez bramę, zaparkował przy chodniku tuż pod domem. Zresztą na podjeździe stały już dwa samochody – czerwona Toyota Itachiego i czarny Mercedes. A to znaczyło, że rodzice są w domu. Poinformował o tym Naruto, gdy przebiegli w deszczu kilkanaście metrów i otwierając uprzednio drzwi, weszli do przedpokoju.   
– To ja lepiej poczekam tutaj. – Naruto ściągnął kurtkę żeby się nie zgrzać i przewiesił ją sobie przez rękę. – Tylko się pospiesz.   
Sasuke spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, ale tylko wzruszył ramionami w geście „jak chcesz” i poszedł w stronę swojego pokoju. Musiał zabrać kilka niezbędnych rzeczy, również tych na zmianę, żeby potem nie słuchać marudzenia o porozciąganych bokserkach. Dobrze wiedział, że Naruto w tej kwestii tylko się z nim droczył, ale wolał mieć święty spokój. Zresztą, jego przynajmniej miały jakieś normalne kolory, jak granat i czerń, a nie ten wściekły pomarańcz.   
Naruto oparł się o ścianę naprzeciwko lustrzanych drzwi ogromnej szafy. Mógł co prawda usiąść na niskim krzesełku obok szafki z butami, ale nasiedział się już w samochodzie, kiedy jadąc tu, utknęli w dość sporym korku. Przez to jeszcze bardziej bolał go tyłek. Po dziesięciu minutach zaczął się niecierpliwić, a po piętnastu wyjął z kieszeni komórkę, żeby przypomnieć Sasuke o swojej skromnej osobie. Nie miał zamiaru teraz iść do jego pokoju, czułby się niezręcznie, gdyby wpadł na jego rodziców. Co by nie mówić, obcy, szwędający się po domu, nie jest normalnym widokiem.   
– Cholera – powiedział chyba trochę za głośno, gdy ten nie odbierał.   
Po chwili, jakby zaalarmowana jego głosem, do przedpokoju weszła matka Sasuke. Ukłonił się dość niepewnie. Kobieta odpowiedział tym samym i uśmiechnęła się.   
– Ty jesteś Naruto, prawda? Przyjaciel Sasuke. – Mikoto poznała go, już raz się spotkali przy okazji kolacji zaręczynowej Itachiego i Sakury.  
– Tak. Czekam na niego – odpowiedział, chowając komórkę z powrotem do kieszeni. To byłoby niegrzeczne tak stać i gapić się na wyświetlacz.  
– Nie wiem, skąd się wzięły te jego maniery, żeby kazać gościowi stać w przedpokoju. Chodź, kochanie, masz ochotę na coś do picia? – Objęła go ramieniem i zaprowadziła do kuchni, w której siedział Itachi, oglądający z miną męczennika jakiś magazyn ślubny (do czego zmusiła go zapewne Sakura) i ojciec Sasuke, czytający gazetę. Naruto przywitał się, czym zwrócił na siebie uwagę Fugaku.   
– Przepraszam, nie przedstawiłem się, Naruto Uzumaki – dodał, gdy na chwilę nastała krepująca cisza. – Ja tylko czekam na Sasuke, poszedł się przebrać… – wyjaśnił, zbyt późno gryząc się w język.   
– Dzień dobry. – Mężczyzna odłożył gazetę i spojrzał na niego uważnie. – A już się zastanawiałem, gdzie mój syn zniknął na całą noc.   
Naruto, zupełnie nie wiedząc dlaczego, przełknął nerwowo ślinę i poczuł się, jakby był prześwietlany rentgenem. A to przecież było tylko zwykłe stwierdzenie, nikt mu nic nie sugerował. No chyba, że ojciec Sasuke się dowiedział! Zerknął lekko spanikowany na Itachiego, jakby to on miał go wybawić z tej dość dziwnej sytuacji, ale ten wzrokiem i lekkim ruchem głowy dał mu do zrozumienia, żeby powiedział cokolwiek.  
– Musieliśmy zrobić projekt – skłamał. Nie miał pojęcia, czy Sasuke wcześniej nie podał jakiegoś innego wytłumaczenia, bo takim wypadku pogrążyłby ich obu.  
– Projekt? To tyle wam zadają, że musicie pracować po nocach? – Spojrzenie Fugaku przewiercało go na wskroś.  
– Trochę tego było. Nie wyrobiliśmy się na czas i… tak wyszło. – Naruto zaczynał coraz bardziej obawiać się dalszego ciągu rozmowy. Miał głupie wrażenie, że Fugaku naprawdę wie i teraz próbuje wydobyć z niego informacje, co dokładnie robił z Sasuke tej nocy. Nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na to, że kolejne pytanie, które padło, było zupełnie sensowne i że chyba popada w lekką paranoję.  
– Więc jesteś jego kolegą ze studiów?  
– Ja… jestem… – Cholera niepotrzebnie się zawahał, mógł przytaknąć i już. Na dodatek czuł, że zaczynają go palić policzki. – Jestem…  
Schodzący właśnie po schodach Sasuke słuchał z rosnącym rozbawieniem, jak jego ojciec przesłuchuje Naruto. Wiedział, że ten chce go chronić, myśląc, że potrzebuje akceptacji ze strony Fugaku i w tej chwili kochał tego narwanego idiotę bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Jeśli wcześniej chciał pokazać, że warto było mu wybaczyć ten pijacki wygłup z udziałem Hinaty, to teraz udowodnił, jak bardzo zależy mu na ich związku. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Naruto... Jego idiota znowu to zrobił, jak za każdym razem, zupełnie nieświadomie. Po raz kolejny pokazał mu, choć w tym wypadku raczej przypomniał, to, co oczywiste. A oczywiste było, że ojciec nigdy się nim specjalnie nie interesował. Zawsze bardziej obchodził go Itachi, który obecnie pracował w jego firmie i kiedyś miał ją przejąć, a teraz, gdy Sakura zaszła w ciążę, było wysoce prawdopodobne, że to nienarodzone dziecko stanie się następne w kolejce do schedy po wielkim Fugaku. Sasuke był po prostu młodszym synem, który miał odnosić sukcesy, bo tylko tak mógł zadowolić ojca. I fakt, odnosił je, ale w pewnym momencie doszedł do wniosku, że robi to już tylko i wyłącznie dla własnej satysfakcji. Choć nie… Dla jeszcze jednej rzeczy. Musiał też przecież udowodnić Naruto to, co oczywiste, czyli że jest od niego lepszy. A nie znaczyło nic innego jak to, że miał go za godnego siebie przeciwnika. Rywalizowali kiedyś, rywalizują teraz. I nie miał nic przeciwko temu, by spędzić w ten sposób resztę życia.  
– Moim partnerem – dopowiedział resztę. Jego ton był chłodny i spokojny.   
– Partnerem? – Fugaku wydawał się być zaskoczony tego typu określeniem. Przecież coś takiego można było źle zinterpretować. – To znaczy w drużynie, tak? Ścigacie się ze sobą?  
– Też. Ale nie tylko. – Sasuke podszedł do Naruto, którego Mikoto wciąż obejmowała ramieniem. – On i ja jesteśmy razem – poinformował spokojnie i odsunął chłopaka od matki, jakby nie był pewny jej reakcji.   
Naruto gwałtownie odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem. Czy on właśnie powiedział… Tak, on właśnie to powiedział!  
Twarz Fugaku stężała. Że niby jego syn był… Nawet mu to przez myśl nie chciało przejść. Miał wrażenie, że to jakiś okrutny żart. Rozejrzał się. Kompletnie zszokowana Mikoto miała szeroko otwarte oczy, ten blondyn – jak mu tam było – po prostu stał jak wryty, a Itachi patrzył na brata z lekkim uśmiechem i jakby z… dumą?  
– Wiedziałeś o tym? – spytał starszego syna oskarżycielskim tonem. – I nie zareagowałeś?  
– Wiedziałem i zareagowałem, i cieszę się, że w końcu Sasuke kogoś ma – stwierdził spokojnie Itachi.   
– Przecież to jest nienormalne! – Fugaku wstał gwałtownie. – Sasuke! – Wlepił wzrok w zimne teraz spojrzenie swojego młodszego syna. – Chodź ze mną do gabinetu! Porozmawiamy na osobności! – rzucił gniewnym tonem i ruszył w stronę drzwi.   
Sasuke rozważał przez chwilę możliwość odmówienia ojcu, ale uznał, że w końcu i tak nie uniknęliby tej konfrontacji. Skoro już miało do tego dojść wcześniej czy później, to dlaczego nie wcześniej? Konkretnie tu i teraz. Domyślał się, nie, był pewny reakcji Fugaku, ale nie zamierzał mu ulec. To już nie był ten czas, kiedy robił coś dla jego chłodnej pochwały. Nie, ten czas już dawno minął. Teraz był dorosły, żył swoim życiem i przede wszystkim żył po swojemu. Oczywiście, szanował ojca, ale nie miał zamiaru pozwolić mu ingerować w to, co stworzył przez te ostatnie miesiące razem z Naruto.  
– Nie martw się. – Spojrzał mu w oczy i z krzepiącym uśmiechem ścisnął lekko jego nadgarstek. – Tak myślę, że nie ma sensu, żebyś tu czekał. Dałbym ci nawet kluczyki, ale coś czuję, że po tym wszystkim samochód będzie mi potrzebny. Itachi? – Spojrzał pytająco na brata, a ten tylko kiwnął głową. – Później się zobaczymy, Naruto. – Sasuke odwrócił się i poszedł do gabinetu ojca.  
Naruto starał się nie patrzeć w stronę, gdzie stała matka Sasuke, obawiał się jej spojrzenia. Miał wrażenie, że będzie go obwiniać za to, jaki stał się jej młodszy syn. W sensie orientacji. Na pewno miała świadomość, że wcześniej umawiał się z dziewczynami, może więc mieć mu za złe, że namieszał Sasuke w głowie.  
– Itachi, ja chyba jednak pójdę pieszo – zaczął, ale ten tylko popukał się w czoło.  
– W taką pogodę? – Wstał zza stołu i wziął z blatu swoje kluczyki do samochodu.  
Mikoto w ogóle się nie odezwała.   
– Mamo, no błagam cię, ty też? – Rzucił spojrzenie kobiecie, która jakby dopiero na te słowa otrząsnęła się. – Nie psuj mi tego idealnego wizerunku samej siebie. Może to Sasuke ma po tobie ładną buzię, ale charakter w całości odziedziczyłem ja. – Objął ramionami rodzicielkę, która uśmiechnęła się na te słowa.   
To była prawda. Młodszy syn dostał w udziale jej rysy twarzy, starszy – cechy osobowości. Itachi był tak samo łagodny, pełen werwy i optymistycznie nastawiony do życia, choć kiedy trzeba było, potrafił postawić na swoim. Sasuke z kolei zawsze wydawał się być takim samotnikiem, perfekcjonistą, który nie żywił żadnych cieplejszych uczuć do nikogo, za to zawsze zwracał uwagę swoim wyglądem. Już od najmłodszych lat miał swoje wielbicielki, których zachowaniem jednak głównie się irytował. A teraz wreszcie ktoś go zainteresował. I to na tyle, żeby się otwarcie przyznać, nawet, jeżeli wiązało się to z konsekwencjami.  
– Eh, Naruto. – Mikoto westchnęła i podeszła do niego. – Skoro mój syn jest z tobą szczęśliwy, to ja nie będę tego utrudniać. A z moim mężem czeka mnie chyba bardzo długa rozmowa.

Naruto z ulgą wypuścił powietrze dopiero wtedy, gdy wyszli z rezydencji i wsiedli do samochodu. To wszystko stało się tak szybko. To wyznanie Sasuke, szok jego matki, wściekłość ojca. Nie odzywał się, bo czuł, że to jeszcze bardziej zaogni całą sytuację. Kiedy Sasuke tak stał i ściskał jego nadgarstek, miał ochotę go objąć i powiedzieć parę słów, ale nie chciał jeszcze bardziej narażać się jego matce. Obawy co prawda okazały się niepotrzebne, ale tego nie mógł przewidzieć. Zresztą, to póki co tylko jedno z rodziców. Z drugim będzie znacznie gorzej.  
– Sasuke powiedział ci, że masz się nie martwić. Jest duży, poradzi sobie. – Itachi wyrwał go z zamyślenia.   
– No nie wiem – rzucił powątpiewająco. – Wasz ojciec miał minę, jakby chciał go siłą wysłać na terapię szokową. – Naruto osunął się lekko na fotelu i oparł się o niego głową.  
Deszcz padał coraz mocniej, wycieraczki, nawet pracując na pełnych obrotach, ledwo dawały sobie radę z taką ilością wody.  
– Tak, prawdopodobnie tak właśnie pomyślał. Ale Sasuke umie postawić na swoim, o czym zdążyłeś się przekonać. W tym wypadku jego upór okaże się zapewne bardzo przydatny. – Itachi wyjechał przez bramę, a potem nakierował ręką pilota, żeby ją zamknąć. – To co, do domu, czy w jakieś inne miejsce?  
Naruto przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy nie poprosić o podrzucenie do akademika, bo miał ochotę z kimś porozmawiać i choć na chwilę się oderwać od całej sytuacji, ale ostatecznie uznał, że lepiej poczeka we własnym mieszkaniu na Sasuke. Miał złe przeczucia.   
– Do domu.

*Sms, o którym mowa, był częścią planu Sasuke w rozdziale ósmym.


	47. Chapter 47

Minęły już dobre dwie godziny, odkąd Naruto wrócił do domu. Od tamtego czasu starał się znaleźć sobie zajęcie, ale na niczym nie potrafił się skupić. Złe przeczucia go nie opuszczały, mimo że próbował sobie wmówić, że będzie dobrze. Oczywiście po tym wszystkim, co się stało, był pewien uczuć Sasuke, ale martwiło go, co wyniknie z rozmowy z ojcem. Widać było, że Fugaku Uchiha jest wściekły. Na pewno będzie starał się przekonać syna do zakończenia tego związku. Jak nie prośbą, to groźbą. Naruto nie wiedział dokładnie, jakie relacje panują między Sasuke a jego rodzicami, nigdy o tym nie rozmawiali, obawiał się jednak, że jego ojciec, właściciel znanej na całym świecie korporacji, nie odpuści tak łatwo. Co, jeżeli postawi mu jakieś ultimatum? Jeżeli będzie kazał wybierać: rodzina albo ten związek? Dobrze, że przynajmniej Itachi był po ich stronie i dzisiaj stanowczo dał to rodzicowi do zrozumienia. Zresztą, on, od kiedy tylko zaczął przypuszczać, co ich łączy, zawsze, choć często w żartach, okazywał im wsparcie. Sasuke zwykle się tym irytował, uważał, że brat niepotrzebnie się wtrąca, ale Naruto miał na ten temat inne zdanie. Nie zawsze, zwłaszcza, gdy w grę wchodził kontrowersyjny związek, można było liczyć na poparcie kogokolwiek. Oni w tym wypadku mieli dużo szczęścia. Zaakceptowali to przyjaciele, zaakceptował Itachi, zaakceptowała nawet mama Sasuke. A to już było coś.  
Kiedyś Naruto zastanawiał się, jakby zareagowali rodzice jego chłopaka, gdyby dowiedzieli się o nich, jednak myślał, że ta chwila nie nadejdzie jeszcze długo. A dzisiaj… Dzisiaj Sasuke po prostu go zaskoczył. Gdy usłyszał, jak mówi: „jesteśmy razem”, miał wrażenie, jakby ziemia usuwała mu się spod nóg. Przez moment nie był pewien, czy się nie przesłyszał, czy sobie czegoś nie wyobraził. Ale Sasuke naprawdę to powiedział. Wydawał się przy tym tak spokojny i pewny siebie. Nie to, co on sam, który w tamtej chwili był jednym wielkim kłębkiem nerwów. Zresztą, teraz wcale nie było lepiej, tym bardziej, że jedyne, co mu pozostawało, to czekać i mieć nadzieję, że Sasuke był wtedy świadomy tego, na co się decyduje. Bo... bo nie chciał… bo nie mógł go znowu stracić. Kochał go. Choć przecież nie zawsze tak było…

Przypomniał sobie swój pierwszy dzień na uczelni. Nie dość, że omal się nie spóźnił, bo poprzedniego wieczora rozpakowywał jeszcze kartony po przeprowadzce i dość późno się położył, to jeszcze wpadł na jakąś dziewczynę, jak się później okazało – Hinatę. A może to ona na niego wpadła? Nie pamiętał dokładnie. Nie znał wtedy prawie nikogo, więc zajął pierwsze lepsze miejsce, które znajdowało się obok jakiegoś znudzonego chłopaka z włosami związanymi wysoko w kitkę. Niestety, ten nie wykazywał zbytniej chęci do rozmowy, bo zwyczajnie przysypiał. Naruto musiał go szturchnąć kilka razy, kiedy do auli weszła kobieta mająca prowadzić wykład – Tsunade, jak wynikało z rozpiski zajęć – i rozejrzała się po wszystkich obecnych. To właśnie na nich dwóch zatrzymała wzrok na dłużej i najwyraźniej wcale jej się nie spodobało to, co zobaczyła. Wtedy nie mieli pojęcia, dowiedzieli się dopiero później, że akurat ona nie przepuszcza takiego zachowania, jak spanie na jej wykładach i można za to ponieść naprawdę surowe konsekwencje. Chłopak siedzący obok zerknął na niego nieprzytomnie znad pulpitu. Naruto ruchem głowy dał mu do zrozumienia, żeby spojrzał przed siebie, na co ten, widząc panią profesor, wyprostował się i udał, że nagle z wielkim zainteresowaniem słucha jej słów.   
Naruto, już podczas tamtych zajęć, zdążył dowiedzieć się, że chłopak ma na imię Shikamaru i też trenuje pływanie. Potem Shikamaru przedstawił mu swojego współlokatora z akademika – Kibę, który od razu przypadł Naruto do gustu, bo miał podobne poczucie humoru – już na wstępie opowiedział jakiś kawał, z którego tylko oni dwaj się śmiali. Poznał też innych chłopaków z drużyny, niektórych, co było dość oczywiste, kojarzył z widzenia. A potem przyszedł on. Oj, jego Naruto kojarzył aż za dobrze. Sasuke Uchiha, drań jeden. Za każdym razem, gdy uczestniczył w jakichkolwiek zawodach, było niemal pewne, że się tam na niego natknie. Cholerny geniusz, zawsze musiał być pierwszy. Ale nie to w nim Naruto irytowało. Ten chłopak po prostu wydawał się być tak arogancki, zadufany i pewny siebie, że coś podpowiadało mu, żeby trzymać się od niego z daleka. Nie lubił takich napuszonych bęcwałów, jak go wtedy w myślach określał. I jeszcze te jego wyzywające spojrzenia…  
– Nie wiedziałem, że przyjmują tu też młotków. – Sasuke uśmiechnął się cynicznie i stanął z założonymi rękami, patrząc prosto na niego. – A więc znowu się spotykamy, Naruto – zaakcentował ostatnie słowo.  
– Niestety. – Naruto nie miał zamiaru dać się sprowokować, a już na pewno nie jemu. Nie miał pojęcia, czego on od niego chce. – A co, tęskniłeś?   
– Strasznie… – Sasuke zmrużył zaczepnie oczy. – Zwłaszcza za tym, żeby po raz kolejny pokazać ci, że nie masz ze mną żadnych szans. Jesteś tylko…  
– Ej, odwal się od Naruto, co? – Kiba stanął w obronie nowopoznanego kolegi, z którym już po kilkunastu minutach rozmowy rozumiał się tak dobrze, jakby byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi od lat. Najwyraźniej nie zamierzał pozwolić, żeby ktoś go obrażał. A zwłaszcza jakiś piękniś, w którego przez cały wykład wlepiały wzrok prawie wszystkie dziewczyny.  
– A ty co, obrońca się znalazł? – Głos Sasuke aż ociekał ironią. – Mama cię nie nauczyła, że nieładnie się wtrącać?  
– Ty…  
– Dobra, dajcie spokój. – Shikamaru przytrzymał wyrywającego się do przodu Kibę. On też znał Sasuke z widzenia, wiedział, co to za typ człowieka, dlatego wolał powstrzymać współlokatora przed zrobieniem czegoś głupiego.   
– Właśnie, Kiba, nie warto. – Naruto rzucił tylko Sasuke pogardliwe spojrzenie i razem z nowo poznanymi kolegami z roku poszedł w stronę wyjścia z budynku.   
Gdyby się wtedy obejrzał, dostrzegłby, jak wyraz twarzy Sasuke się zmienia. Ale tego nie zrobił.

Jeżeli tego pierwszego dnia studiów ktoś powiedziałby Naruto, że zakocha się kiedyś w Sasuke i będzie on dla niego całym życiem, popukałby się w głowę. Teraz, na wspomnienie tamtej sytuacji, uśmiechnął się. Jak to wszystko się zmieniło. Choć, trzeba przyznać, że długo to trwało i zdecydowanie nie było łatwo. Wcześniej nie miał pojęcia, o czym Sasuke mówi, wytykając mu, że jest najmniej domyślną osobą, jaką zna, ale kto po takim zachowaniu mógłby się czegokolwiek domyślić? Wczoraj jego chłopak przyznał, że czuł do niego coś od początku pierwszego roku. W takim razie w bardzo interesujący sposób to okazywał. Obrażanie kogoś raczej nieczęsto prowadzi do zyskania sobie jego sympatii. Chociaż… Jakby się nad tym dłużej zastanowić… Sasuke aż tak bardzo się nie zmienił. Nie jest już co prawda w stosunku do niego aż tak wredny, jak kiedyś, ale to nie znaczy, że w ogóle nie jest wredny. Jest. Cały czas nazywa go też młotkiem albo idiotą. Tylko teraz to wszystko ma jakiś taki inny wydźwięk…   
Głośny dzwonek do drzwi wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Aż podskoczył i rzucił się w stronę przedpokoju. To na pewno Sasuke!

To był Sasuke. Lekko zdyszany, w dodatku kompletnie przemoczony, bo trafił chyba na oberwanie chmury, gdy biegł z parkingu do klatki schodowej. Na ramieniu trzymał swoją torbą treningową, a obok, na podłodze, leżała jeszcze druga, dużo większa. Zanim Naruto zdążył coś powiedzieć, obie torby zostały wrzucone do przedpokoju, a Sasuke przyciągnął go do siebie i zamykając nogą drzwi, pocałował namiętnie, wręcz desperacko. Po zaledwie chwili pchnął go w stronę pokoju, nadal zachłannie wbijając się w jego usta.   
Coś tknęło Nauto. To nie było normalne zachowanie. Sasuke wyglądał tak, jakby za wszelką cenę starał skupić się na czymś innym niż na własnych myślach.   
– Poczekaj. – Oderwał się od jego ust, po czym odsunął od siebie delikatnie, ale stanowczo. – Co ty… – W tym momencie jego wzrok padł na torbę w przedpokoju. Przyjrzał się jej – duża, granatowa, z kilkoma bocznymi kieszeniami. Takie zabiera się w podróż. Pierwsza myśl, która przyszła mu do głowy, nie była zbyt optymistyczna. – Ojciec wyrzucił cię z domu? – Spojrzał na niego lekko przerażony. No tak, a niby czego miał się spodziewać.  
Sasuke był niezbyt zadowolony z tego, że Naruto przerwał pocałunek, miał ochotę na coś przyjemnego, po tej zdecydowanie nieprzyjemnej rozmowie. Ale w końcu uznał, że faktycznie, lepiej najpierw wyjaśnić co i jak.   
– Nie. Sam się wyrzuciłem. – Zawahał się na moment. – I… tak się zastanawiam… Czy miałbyś coś przeciwko, gdybym… To tylko na kilka dni.  
Naruto nic nie odpowiedział, nadal wlepiając wzrok w jego oczy. Zastanawiał się, co tam się musiało wydarzyć.  
– Albo lepiej po prostu wynajmę pokój w hotelu. – Sasuke, widząc brak reakcji, wycofał się ze swojej prośby. W końcu kawalerka była mała, a oni nigdy wcześniej nie rozmawiali o wspólnym mieszkaniu. Niby nocował tu wielokrotnie, ale…  
– Kretyn! – burknął Naruto, który za sam taki pomysł chętnie by mu przyłożył i ledwo powstrzymał się przed użyciem dużo bardziej dosadnego określenia. Lub całej wiązanki określeń. Pokój hotelowy?! Prychnął. A w związek to też może się tylko bawią?   
Pokręcił głową zdegustowany i chwycił w rękę torbę, po czym zabrał ją do pokoju i położył na krześle przy blacie kuchennym. Nie zawracając sobie głowy pytaniem o zgodę odpiął suwak i przyjrzał się zawartości. Ubrania, notatki, książki… Trochę tego było. Ogarnął wzrokiem szafki i zastanowił się, jak poupychać swoje rzeczy, żeby zrobić miejsce na to wszystko.  
– Co ty, do cholery, robisz? – Sasuke, widząc, jak Naruto bezczelnie bierze się za rozpinanie bocznych kieszeni, chciał zaprotestować, ale ten nie dał mu dojść do słowa.  
– Zamknij się, bo obiecuję, że jak będę musiał sam cię rozpakować, to pomieszam wszystkie twoje gacie i skarpetki razem z moimi.   
O tak, Naruto dobrze wiedział, jaki z Sasuke jest okropny pedant i jak wkurza go najmniejszy bałagan. Widział jego szuflady z bielizną. Nawet tam wszystko miał poukładane jak w jakimś katalogu z próbkami kolorów. Bokserki poskładane, skarpetki pozwijane, ułożone ciasno jedne obok drugich. To już zakrawało na jakiś absurd. I było zupełnym przeciwieństwem jego własnej wizji „porządku”, w której wrzucał wszystko byle jak. Taka radosna twórczość. Choć trochę niewygodna, bo zazwyczaj, gdy wyciągał z szuflady jedną skarpetkę, to potem dobre kilka minut szukał drugiej do pary. Nie zawsze udawało mu się znaleźć, ale wtedy po prostu przymykał oko, uznając, że jakiś tam wzorek nie stanowi większej różnicy i po prostu brał inną tego samego koloru.   
– Eh, młotku…   
Sasuke podszedł do niego z tyłu i go objął. Widział, że Naruto zdenerwowała ta wzmianka o hotelu, ale on nie za bardzo umiał o cokolwiek prosić. Tak naprawdę, to prawie nigdy tego nie robił. Nie chodziło oczywiście o prośby typu: „pożycz notatki” czy „kup mi coś, jak będziesz w sklepie”, ale o bardziej znaczące rzeczy. Do tej pory rozwiązywał to w inny sposób, na przykład wygrywając zakład, czy też metodą coś za coś. To między innymi dzięki temu udało mu się przekonać do siebie Naruto. Dzięki przysłudze za ten idiotyczny test na emo Itachiego. Przypomniał sobie dzień, w którym jasno i przejrzyście wyłożył bratu swój plan. Itachi wahał się wtedy, ale nie mógł odmówić. W końcu wcześniej obiecał, że zrobi wszystko, a nie był typem człowieka, który nie wywiązuje się z obietnic.   
– Zostaw, potem się tym zajmę. – Sasuke wskazał na swój bagaż i odwrócił Naruto twarzą do siebie. – Teraz wypadałoby przebrać się w coś wygodniejszego i przede wszystkim suchego. W końcu nigdzie się już dzisiaj nie wybieram.  
Odpowiedział mu szeroki uśmiech.

 

Naruto, co było do niego naprawdę niepodobne, nie spieszył się z zadawaniem pytań. Oczywiście, chciał poznać przebieg rozmowy Sasuke z ojcem, ale najpierw musiał dać mu czas na ochłonięcie i przyzwyczajenie się do nowej sytuacji. Nie, żeby Sasuke w jego mieszkaniu był jakąś nową sytuacją, ale tym razem okoliczności były inne. W końcu, kiedy ten rozpakował już większość swoich rzeczy i pomył wszystkie kubki po kawie, także te z szafki nocnej, co niesamowicie rozbawiło Naruto, bo Sasuke ledwo co sam się wprowadził, a już zaczynał wprowadzać swoje porządki, postanowił zacząć temat.  
– I co teraz? – zapytał, siadając na krześle w kuchni. Przed sobą miał idealnie czysty blat, co było do tej pory rzadkością.   
Sasuke zajął krzesło naprzeciwko, ale milczał przez dłuższą chwilę.  
– Nie wiem – odpowiedział w końcu. – Na razie nie mam po co wracać. Ojciec co prawda nie może mnie wyrzucić, to jest dom tak samo jego, jak i mojej matki, a ona na to nigdy nie pozwoli, ale nie chcę go po prostu teraz widzieć. Nie po tym, co powiedział.   
– A co powiedział?  
– No, trochę tego było…   
Sasuke zaczął relacjonować ich rozmowę. A raczej monolog ojca, który nie przebierał w środkach i inwektywach. Przede wszystkim więc młodszy syn dumnego Fugaku Uchihy dowiedział się, że zawsze może liczyć na pomoc ze strony rodziny w walce z tym „problemem”, jak to zostało ujęte na początku. Potem słowo „problem” zastąpiły inne, jak: „skrzywienie psychiczne”, „zaburzenie” czy „dewiacja”. Została mu zaproponowana terapia u najlepszych psychologów, terapeutów czy hipnotyzerów. Sasuke na początku spokojnie słuchał, nie racząc nawet komentować, ale kiedy ojciec zaczął wyciągać argumenty typu: „to niezgodne z naturą”, „ masz w przyszłości założyć rodzinę i mieć dzieci” czy w końcu „bycie gejem jest nienormalne”, zaczął się irytować. Miał dość słuchania tych bzdur. Całości dopełniło jedno zdanie, w którym Fugaku, wstając zza swojego mahoniowego biurka, powiedział, że: „Uchiha nie są żadną patologiczną rodziną i on nie pozwoli, żeby jego syn był nienormalny. I że ma w tej chwili zakończyć ten chory związek, bo inaczej wybije mu go z głowy w inny sposób”. Wtedy Sasuke też wstał i po prostu wyszedł. A ojciec, nie zamierzając odpuścić, poszedł za nim.  
– Twój tata stosuje naprawdę ciekawe argumenty – stwierdził niezbyt optymistycznie Naruto. – A tak na serio, Sasuke… Może mu przejdzie, kiedy ochłonie.  
– Wątpię. Tym bardziej, że dostało się nawet mojemu bratu, który jest przecież jego oczkiem w głowie.   
Sasuke wolał przemilczeć fakt, że z ust Fugaku poleciało też kilka obelg w stronę właśnie Naruto, który rzekomo „sprowadził go za złą drogę”. I to był jedyny moment w czasie tamtej rozmowy, gdy ostro zareagował. Ale wolał, żeby chłopak o tym nie wiedział. Poza tym i tak nie potrafiłby mu powtórzyć tych słów.  
– No właśnie, jak mnie odwiózł, to mówił, że musi od razu wracać, żebyście się nie pozabijali – przypomniał sobie Naruto. Nie wziął tego za żart, bo choć Itachi brzmiał wtedy prawie beztrosko, to widział, że nie było mu do śmiechu.  
– Wpadł na nas dosłownie chwilę po tym, jak wyszliśmy z gabinetu. I chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu nie mam mu za złe, że wtrącił się w nie swoje sprawy. Żebyś ty widział minę mojego ojca, kiedy Itachi uświadamiał go, że mamy dwudziesty pierwszy wiek, a potem wytknął brak tolerancji. Oczywiście w odpowiedzi usłyszał, że jest osłem, skoro popiera takie dewiacje i że nie tego ojciec się spodziewał po starszym synu, z którego zawsze był taki dumny. Reszty już nie słyszałem, bo zostawiłem ich i poszedłem się pakować. – Sasuke oparł głowę na ręce, a kąciki jego ust lekko się uniosły. Widać było, że wspomnienie końca tamtej rozmowy trochę go rozbawiło. – Tak więc ojciec uważa, że Itachi jest osłem, a ja jestem nienormalny – podsumował.   
– Nie żebyś ty kiedykolwiek był normalny – mruknął Naruto, uśmiechając się pod nosem. Cieszył się, że Sasuke choć na chwilę wrócił humor. Zapewne z Fugaku będą mieli jeszcze sporo problemów, ale lepiej nie martwić się na zapas.  
– Wiesz, może masz rację. Przecież nikt normalny by z tobą nie wytrzymał.


	48. Chapter 48

Sasuke zdecydowanie się nie wyspał. I to wcale nie dlatego, że męczyły go jakieś koszmary związane z wczorajszym dniem i rozmową z ojcem, ale po prostu w nocy było mu tak zimno, że co chwilę się budził. To był taki drobny paradoks – mieć w łóżku osobę, która potrafi go rozpalić do czerwoności, a jednocześnie śpiąc z nią, marznąć. No niestety, ten problem powtarzał się notorycznie. Bo Naruto, świadomie czy też nie, zawsze zabierał całą kołdrę dla siebie i szczelnie się w nią zawijał. I potrzeba było sporej determinacji, żeby go z niej rozwinąć i zabrać kawałek dla siebie. Dlatego po dzisiejszej nocy Sasuke był już pewien, że jeżeli chce się wysypiać, musi kupić sobie drugą kołdrę. Na początku zastanawiał się, czy nie lepsza by była jedna, ale dużo większa, dla nich obu, jednak znając możliwości Naruto, taką też zaanektowałby tylko dla siebie.   
Wstał z łóżka i idąc do łazienki, omal nie wdepnął w opakowanie po pizzy, którą wczoraj zamówili. Naruto obiecał, że wyrzuci je do kosza na śmieci, ale jak widać na obietnicy się skończyło. Sasuke rozejrzał się po mieszkaniu. Oprócz kuchni, którą wczoraj sam posprzątał, reszta była w dużo gorszym stanie. Dzisiaj sobota, według Naruto, dzień porządków – przypomniał sobie.  
– Ciekawe, co wymyśli, żeby jednak tego nie robić – mruknął sam do siebie i poszedł pod prysznic. 

Kiedy wrócił do pokoju, wycierając włosy ręcznikiem, Naruto też już nie spał. Przeciągał się, stojąc w kuchni i chyba zastanawiał się nad tym, co by zjadł, bo chwilę później jego głowa zniknęła za drzwiami lodówki. Najwyraźniej nic ciekawego nie znalazł, bo wyciągnął tylko mleko. Postawił karton na blacie, jednocześnie wstawiając czajnik. Nie musiał nawet pytać, czy Sasuke chce kawy, bo już dawno zdążyli nauczyć się nawzajem swoich nawyków. I akurat poranna kawa była dla nich obu codzienną rutyną.  
Sasuke ubrał się i usiadł na łóżku, opierając się o wezgłowie. Patrzył, jak jego chłopak krząta się po kuchni, najpierw zalewając wrzątkiem jego kubek, potem swój, jak zwykle tylko do połowy, żeby mieć miejsce na dużo mleka. I cukier. Który jak zwykle rozsypał również na blacie. Sasuke tylko westchnął, ale nadal się nie ruszył. Jego kawa musiała się porządnie zaparzyć i przestygnąć, a to zwykle trochę trwało. Ciągle obserwując Naruto, zauważył, że ten co chwilę zerka na niego zza swojego kubka. Czasem nawet otwierał usta, ale zaraz je zamykał i kręcił głową. Zachowywał się, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie był pewien, czy to dobry pomysł. Zazwyczaj takie podchody robił, kiedy miał zamiar zapytać o coś głupiego. Więc pewnie i tym razem zaraz padnie pytanie z serii…  
– Sasuke, wiesz, ta sytuacja... Jeżeli mogę coś dla ciebie zrobić, to mów. – Naruto uśmiechnął się, przynajmniej w jego mniemaniu, zachęcająco.  
O, a jednak nie! No to go zaskoczył. Naruto chciał coś dla niego zrobić? Nie, żeby coś, ale… Zazwyczaj szło to w odwrotną stronę, to zawsze on domagał się większej uwagi. Nieco rozbawiony Sasuke spojrzał na niego. Miał nieodpartą ochotę trochę się z nim podroczyć. Taki mały odwet za tę kołdrę i nieprzespaną noc.  
– Okej, zrób mi loda. – Spojrzał sugestywnie na rozporek swoich spodni.  
Naruto otworzył usta ze zdumienia i machinalnie odstawił kubek na blat.  
– Że co?! – wrzasnął, kiedy dotarło do niego, co właśnie powiedział Sasuke. To on się martwi, chce mu pomóc, a ten drań… – A wal się – burknął obrażony.  
– Dobra. – Sasuke oparł się wygodnie o poduszki, chwycił rękami pasek od spodni i zaczął go powoli rozpinać. – Wiesz, wolałbym, żebyś mi pomógł, ale jak nie, to nie, sam też sobie poradzę. Jak chcesz, możesz popatrzeć... – Zmrużył oczy i uśmiechnął się odrobinę złośliwie.  
– No ty chyba kpisz! – Naruto poczuł, że zaczynają palić go policzki. – Zostaw te spodnie! – krzyknął i rzucił się w kierunku łóżka. Niestety, poślizgnął się na kartonie od pizzy i wywalił się jak długi na podłodze. – Nawet się nie waż – wyjęczał.  
– Żartowałem, głąbie. – Sasuke zapiął z powrotem pasek i wstał, patrząc na podnoszącego się chłopaka, który teraz mamrotał coś o złośliwościach rzeczy martwych, jednocześnie rozmasowując sobie łokieć.   
– To nie złośliwość rzeczy martwych, tylko twoje bałaganiarstwo. Może to cię czegoś wreszcie nauczy i zaczniesz dbać o porządek – skomentował, choć tak szczerze mówiąc, sam w to nie wierzył.  
Naruto burknął coś, zmełł w ustach kilka przekleństw, ale chwycił to nieszczęsne opakowanie i wrzucił do worka ze śmieciami. Chyba chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale w tym momencie rozległ się dźwięk telefonu Sasuke. Ten, spojrzawszy na wyświetlacz, po chwili zastanowienia po prostu wyciszył sygnał. Nie miał zamiaru po raz kolejny wałkować z mamą kwestii jego powrotu do domu. Wczoraj próbowała go zatrzymać w rezydencji, potem dzwoniła kilka razy i prosiła, żeby wrócił, chciała nawet przyjechać, ale stanowczo zaprotestował. Oczywiście nie ukrywał, gdzie jest, nie miał do tego powodu, poza tym nie zamierzał też jej niepotrzebnie martwić. Może i nie była najlepszą matką, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że nie za często ją widywał, ale zawsze traktowała go na równi z Itachim i nigdy nie była w stosunku do niego obojętna. Jak ojciec. Który dopiero teraz, gdy wyszły na jaw niewygodne dla niego fakty, tak bardzo zainteresował się jego życiem i próbował w nie ingerować.   
– Dlaczego nie odbierasz? – spytał Naruto, siadając na łóżku.  
– Matka – odpowiedział zdawkowo Sasuke, jakby to miało wszystko tłumaczyć. Choć w pewnym sensie tłumaczyło, bo Naruto był przecież świadkiem wczorajszych rozmów z nią i widział jego irytację. Westchnął ciężko. Cały jego dobry nastrój szlag trafił.  
– Może powinieneś jeszcze raz porozmawiać z ojcem? Tak na spokojnie? Musi być jakieś wyjście z tej sytuacji.  
– A co, już ci tu przeszkadzam? – burknął Sasuke. Oczywiście, miał świadomość, że Naruto nie jest niczemu winny i akurat na nim nie powinien się w żaden sposób wyżywać, ale cały wczorajszy dzień miał na niego gorszy wpływ, niż początkowo zakładał.   
– Wiesz, że nie o to chodzi! – Teraz to Naruto się zirytował. – Tylko widzisz… – Jego ton złagodniał. – Ja mojego taty nawet nie pamiętam.  
Machinalnie odwrócił wzrok w kierunku stojącej na szafce ramki ze zdjęciem. Byli tam jego rodzice i on, kiedy miał zaledwie dwa lata. Na dole fotografii widniał podpis: Minato, Kushina i Naruto. 10 października 1998. Naruto, co było widać już na pierwszy rzut oka, był bardzo podobny do swojego ojca. Takie same niebieskie oczy i jasne włosy. I zazwyczaj taki sam szeroki uśmiech.   
Sasuke poczuł się głupio. Nie powinien na niego warczeć. To na kogoś innego był przecież wściekły.  
– Kim właściwie byli twoi rodzice? – spytał, starając się zatrzeć niemiłe wrażenie. Poza tym, naprawdę chciał się czegoś dowiedzieć o przeszłości swojego chłopaka. Do tej pory nigdy nie rozmawiali na takie tematy.  
– Mój tata był jednym z tych młodych, obiecujących talentów inżynierii. I ponoć najbardziej rozchwytywanym facetem na uczelni – roześmiał się Naruto na wspomnienie opowieści Jiraiyi. – Żeby było ciekawiej, ożenił się z najbardziej nieobliczalną dziewczyną, jaką znał. Dziadek opisywał moją mamę jako osobę z demonicznym wręcz charakterkiem. Ponoć jej ognistego temperamentu bali się wszyscy. Nawet ojcu się czasami obrywało, kiedy zapomniał ubrać mi czapkę, czy dawał do jedzenia coś, co według niej było niezdrowe – uśmiechnął się z sentymentem. – Tak więc, sam widzisz, Sasuke. Jedyne wspomnienia, jakie mam o rodzicach, nie są nawet moje. Nigdy nie będę mógł z nimi porozmawiać, choć bardzo bym chciał. A ty ze swoim ojcem możesz.  
– Naruto, ale to jest taki typ człowieka, któremu nic nie da się przetłumaczyć. Wszystko ma być tak, jak on chce. Nawet nie będzie próbował zrozumieć. – Sasuke podszedł do blatu kuchennego, na którym wciąż stała jego kawa. Już dawno wystygła, teraz była prawie zimna. Nie lubił zimnej kawy, więc wylał ją do zlewu i wstawił jeszcze raz czajnik.  
– Jak nie spróbujesz, to się nie dowiesz – Naruto wstał z łóżka i zaczął wyciągać z szafki swoje i Sasuke notatki. W końcu musieli zacząć się uczyć na kolokwium, choć wcale nie miał na to ochoty. – To jak będzie?  
– Zobaczymy.

Było już jakoś koło południa, gdy zauważyli, że chwycił mróz i spadł pierwszy śnieg. I to nie kilka płatków, ale zaczęło sypać naprawdę mocno.   
Jadąc kilka godzin później na zakupy do centrum miasta, natrafili na jakiś wypadek, przez który zrobił się prawie kilometrowy korek. Sasuke chętnie by zawrócił i pojechał inną trasą, ale że byli na głównej drodze, nie miał takiej możliwości. Syknął i przeklął jakiegoś kierowcę, który próbował wepchać się przed niego z sąsiedniego pasa. Oczywiście mu na to nie pozwolił, za co został uraczony widokiem środkowego palca.   
Potem było jeszcze gorzej. Pół godziny szukał wolnego miejsca na parkingu przed galerią handlową. No tak, nie dość, że sobota, to jeszcze okres przedświąteczny. Ścisk niesamowity. Poza tym w te dni zawsze najbardziej było widać, kto nie wiedział, do czego służą linie wyznaczające miejsca parkingowe. Sasuke zastanawiał się, jak można było w ogóle dać takim kretynom prawo jazdy. Był wkurzony. Bardzo wkurzony. A kiedy w końcu dotarli do sklepu, jego irytacja sięgnęła zenitu. Tłum ludzi, jęczące i płaczące dzieci, krzykiem próbujące na rodzicach wymusić zakup nowej zabawki, nachalne hostessy, oferujące jakieś super okazje. Jedna bardzo zainteresowała Naruto. Okazja, nie hostessa. W promocji były zupki, trzy w cenie dwóch, więc zadowolony zaczął ściągać z półki i wkładać do koszyka plastikowe kubki. Sasuke najchętniej powyrzucałby wszystko z powrotem, bo w jego mniemaniu to nawet nie przypominało normalnego jedzenia, ale machnął tylko ręką. Nie miał w tym momencie zamiaru wykłócać się z Naruto o coś takiego, wolał dyskusję na temat faszerowania się samą chemią odłożyć na kiedy indziej. Tym bardziej, że mieli jeszcze kilka rzeczy do kupienia, a on chciał to załatwić jak najszybciej i w końcu stąd wyjść.   
Niestety, szybkie zakupy pozostały aż do końca jedynie w sferze marzeń Sasuke. Nie dość, że naszukali się paru produktów, to potem kolejki do kasy spowodowały autentyczną frustrację. Poza tym, Naruto, któremu wybitnie nie spodobała się ostatnia rzecz, która wylądowała w sklepowym wózku, przez cały czas jęczał coś i marudził. Sasuke, widząc wśród produktów przy kasie opakowanie z plastrami, miał na serio ochotę chwycić jeden i zakleić mu usta. Ewentualnie mógłby też załatwić to w inny, dużo przyjemniejszy sposób, ale miejsce i obecność tych wszystkich ludzi nie za bardzo sprzyjała.  
Tak więc Naruto marudził przez cały czas stania w kolejce, marudził przez całą drogę do domu i marudził nawet, wchodząc do mieszkania i rzucając klucze na szafkę w przedpokoju.  
– To co, teraz będziemy spać jak małżeństwo dwadzieścia lat po ślubie? Każdy ma swoją kołdrę i swoją połowę łóżka? – prychnął znowu, kręcąc nosem. Zdecydowanie nie pasowała mu taka wizja. Uwielbiał zasypiać w ramionach swojego chłopaka, czując ciepło jego ciała, jego dłonie, które zawsze wkradały się pod koszulkę i gładziły plecy, jego usta, powoli wyciskające pocałunki na obojczyku... I że niby teraz ma spać po prostu obok? Nie! Tak to na pewno nie będzie!   
– Zrozum, że też chcę się czasami wyspać – mruknął Sasuke, wypakowując swoją nową kołdrę z plastikowej torby. – Masz na to jakąś pościel? – spytał, dopiero teraz uświadamiając sobie, że w sklepie zupełnie zapomniał o tym małym drobiazgu. W domu oczywiście miał wiele kompletów w ulubionym kolorze – granatowym, ale teraz nie był w domu. I póki co nie zanosiło się na to, żeby szybko tam wrócił.  
Naruto, spoglądając na niego spod byka, podszedł do szafy i po chwili wyjął jakąś jasnopomarańczową poszewkę z motywami różnej wielkości białych wirków. Rzucił ją tak, że wylądowała na głowie Sasuke.  
– Proszę – burknął. Bo co miał niby rozumieć? Równie dobrze w takim razie mógłby wysłać Sasuke na kanapę. Tyle tylko, że nie miał w mieszkaniu kanapy.

Kiedy kładli się spać, Naruto nadal był zły. Na Sasuke. Który jeszcze kilka godzin temu twierdził, że to jego ojcu nie da się nic przetłumaczyć, a okazało się, że sam nie był lepszy. Uparty jak osioł, jak sobie coś wmówił, to żadne argumenty nie działały. No dobra, niektóre działały, ale nie miał w tym momencie ochoty w ogóle tego proponować.  
– Nawet mnie już nie pocałujesz? – Sasuke przysunął się delikatnie.  
Naruto podniósł się i cmoknął go w usta.   
– Dobranoc – mruknął i zawijając się w swoją kołdrę, odwrócił się do niego plecami.  
Było dziwnie. Bardzo dziwnie. I tak jakoś chłodno. Leżał tak kilka czy nawet kilkanaście minut, nie zamykając oczu. Po chwili przewrócił się na plecy, a potem z powrotem w stronę Sasuke. Nie mógł zasnąć, nie w taki sposób. Przez chwilę wiercił się niespokojnie, aż w końcu, mamrocząc coś pod nosem, odrzucił pościel gdzieś obok, uniósł róg kołdry Sasuke i się pod nią wślizgnął.   
– Ja chcę tak – szepnął mu do ucha, po czym przylgnął do jego pleców i mruknął niczym zadowolony kot. W ten sposób mógłby spędzić kilka następnych dni. Albo tygodni. Przy Sasuke. Który oddychał miarowo, ale, jak się okazało, też jeszcze nie spał, bo odwrócił się w jego stronę i objął go ramionami. Tak naprawdę jemu też było dziwnie zasypiać obok Naruto i nie czuć jego ciała. Chciał słyszeć bicie jego serca, jego ciche westchnienia przez sen. To było jak uzależnienie. Bardzo silne uzależnienie. A ten dwutygodniowy odwyk, który miał, gdy nie byli razem, zamiast pomóc, tylko pogłębił to uczucie.  
– A obiecujesz, że tym razem nie zabierzesz kołdry tylko dla siebie? – spytał, całując Naruto w szyję tuż nad obojczykiem, zaciskając przy tym lekko zęby na skórze. Nie zastanawiał się teraz nad tym, że takie pocałunki zwykle zostawiają ślady.  
– Tak. – Naruto mógłby mu w tym momencie obiecać nawet gwiazdkę z nieba, tak pragnął jego dotyku. Chciał tak zasypiać już zawsze. Nawet, jak już będą parą z dwudziestoletnim stażem. Albo trzydziestoletnim. Albo… Wtulił głowę w zagłębienie szyi Sasuke i poczuł, jak opadają mu powieki. Tak, właśnie tak.

Rano budzik w telefonie wyrwał Sasuke ze snu. Otworzył oczy, czując, że cały drży. Było mu cholernie zimno. No tak, znów nie miał na sobie żadnego nakrycia. A Naruto? Naruto spał obok, zawinięty szczelnie w jego kołdrę i uśmiechał się przez sen.


	49. Chapter 49

Resztę weekendu spędzili głównie na nauce. Sasuke, mimo że jego matka codziennie dzwoniła, nie zdecydował się wrócić do domu i porozmawiać z ojcem. Uznał, że w tym wypadku potrzebna jest dobra wola z obu stron, więc nawet marudzenie Naruto nic w tym wypadku nie dało. Zresztą, mieli sporo materiału do opanowania, dlatego w ogóle nie wychodzili z mieszkania. Co prawda zostawało jeszcze jutrzejsze popołudnie, ale woleli nie przekładać tego na ostatni dzień.   
Poniedziałkowe zajęcia minęły dość szybko, a trening był na tyle intensywny, że wszyscy chyba mieli dość.   
Kiba, którego po zajęciach wezwał do siebie Kakashi w celu omówienia błędów w jego technice, dopiero przed chwilą wszedł pod natrysk. Wyklinał trenera w myślach, bo akurat dzisiaj trochę się spieszył, był umówiony chłopakami z akademika na jedną ze swoich ulubionych gier online. Tym razem na pewno utłuką bossa! Szybko wziął prysznic, spłukał szampon z włosów i chwilę później, przewiązany w pasie ręcznikiem, szedł do szatni. Drzwi do pomieszczenia były uchylone i już łapał za klamkę, żeby otworzyć je szerzej, gdy usłyszał wyraźnie słowa:  
– Przecież jesteśmy sami, wszyscy dawno poszli.  
Zamarł z ręką na klamce. Znał ten głos, oczywiście, że go znał. Ostatnio nawet aż za dobrze. Należał do tego diabelskiego pomiotu – Uchihy. Jeżeli on tu jest, to pewnie razem z…  
– W sumie nigdzie nam się nie spieszy.  
…Naruto. Tak, no bo któżby inny chciał przebywać w towarzystwie tego drania. Tylko… Dlaczego jego przyjaciel mówił jakimś takim dziwnym tonem?   
Kiba wychylił głowę, chcąc zobaczyć, co się tam dzieje i dosłownie poczuł, jak na jego twarz wypływają rumieńce. Sasuke obejmował Naruto w pasie i patrzył na niego takim wzrokiem, jakby nikt inny poza nim dla niego nie istniał. Serio, Kiba widział już takie spojrzenia w filmach. I do tej pory tylko w filmach. Naruto stał do niego tyłem, ale po chwili obrócili się tak, że mógł zobaczyć jego twarz. Lekko zaczerwieniona, usta wygięte w delikatnym uśmiechu i oczy, które po prostu błyszczały z emocji. O cholera. Aż przeszły go dreszcze. To na pewno był jego kumpel? To był ten sam Naruto, z którym przyjaźnił się od ponad roku, z którym realizował swoje czasami szalone pomysły i któremu zazwyczaj nie zamykały się usta? To na pewno jego kumpel stał tam, na środku szatni, i milcząc, wpatrywał się w tego cholernego dupka Uchihę, jakby ten był jakimś ósmym cudem świata? Nie, to się Kibie nie mieściło w głowie. Widzieć ich obu w takiej sytuacji, to było… To było…  
– Pocałujesz mnie wreszcie, czy mam sobie iść?   
Tak, teraz nie mogło już być mowy o pomyłce, usłyszał to wyraźnie. Głos Naruto był zupełnie inny, od tego, który znał na co dzień. Jakiś taki bardziej miękki, wręcz… jakby to powiedzieć… zmysłowy? To było chyba niezwykle trafne określenie. A Naruto chyba naprawdę postradał zmysły. Tym bardziej, że właśnie w tym momencie zaplótł ręce na szyi Sasuke i przyciągnął go do siebie. I… i go pocałował! Powoli i namiętnie. Bardzo namiętnie. Taką scenę też Kiba widział w kinie z jego ulubioną aktorką w roli głównej. I była to scena tuż przed tym, jak oboje bohaterowie trafili do łóżka. Tylko że teraz… Teraz stał i oglądał coś takiego na żywo. I nie potrafił oderwać wzroku. Czuł, że twarz zaczyna go już po prostu palić. To wszystko było takie dziwne, ale jednocześnie ekscytujące. Oczywiście, dobrze wiedział, że oni są razem, ale nigdy wcześniej nie widział, jak się całują. Co więcej, nigdy nie widział nawet, żeby trzymali się za ręce. A tak przecież robią pary. Shikamaru często chodził z Temari za rękę, zawsze całował ją po odprowadzeniu do pokoju, mówił miłe rzeczy, choć zawsze później narzekał, że to wszytko jest takie kłopotliwe. A Sasuke i Naruto zachowywali się w ich obecności, jakby byli… No po prostu przyjaciółmi. A teraz… Teraz całowali się z taką pasją i namiętnością, że Kiba w pewnym momencie poczuł, że nie powinien na to patrzeć. Że powinien zostawić ich samym sobie i wrócić tu za jakiś czas. Nie rozumiał tylko jednego. Dlaczego tak zareagował? Dlaczego wcale mu nie przeszkadzało, że ogląda intymną scenę dwóch chłopaków? Do tej pory nawet nie chciał sobie ich wyobrażać w takiej sytuacji. Cóż, już nie będzie musiał. Bo widział to na własne oczy. Widział i nie miał nic przeciwko!  
– Mmh… – pomruk Naruto wyrwał go z zamyślenia.   
Scena robiła się już zdecydowanie zbyt intymna. Jedna ręka Sasuke błądziła gdzieś po plecach Naruto, co było doskonale widoczne, bo bluza została podwinięta do góry, a druga trzymała i przyciskała jego dłoń do szafki. Całowali się przy tym tak zachłannie, jakby to miałby być ich ostatni raz.   
– Sa…suke… – jęknął cicho Naruto.   
Jego ręce zawędrowały w okolice paska spodni, a w ruchach widać było zniecierpliwienie i Kiba przypuszczał, że jeżeli zostanie tu jeszcze chwilę dłużej, to może być świadkiem zupełnie innego rodzaju obrazów.   
Przymknął drzwi i ruszył z powrotem w stronę natrysków. Nie mógł tam stać i bezczelnie się na nich gapić. Gdyby dowiedzieli się, że ich obserwował, to… Uchiha z pewnością by go zabił, a i Naruto pewnie miałby do niego żal. Dwóch zakochanych w sobie chłopaków na pewno nie potrzebowało widowni.   
Kiba westchnął i usiadł na ławce pod wieszakami na ręczniki. Czy tak właśnie wygląda miłość? Jeżeli tak, to może i on powinien sobie w końcu kogoś znaleźć? Jakąś fajną dziewczynę albo… Ta myśl uderzyła go jak błyskawica. Aż złapał się za głowę i wlepił zszokowane spojrzenie w ścianę naprzeciwko. Czy fakt, że widział to, co widział i go to nie odrzucało, mogło oznaczać, że sam jest gejem?!   
– Ja pierdole – jęknął. To się nie działo naprawdę. Nie mogło…

Kiba, od kiedy wrócił do akademika, nie odrywał się od swojego komputera. Odpuścił sobie grę, nie mógłby się skoncentrować. Tam, pod natryskami, czekał jeszcze jakiś czas, zanim wszedł do pustej już wtedy szatni, żeby się przebrać. Teraz, a właściwie od kilku godzin, wlepiał wzrok w monitor i szukał odpowiedzi na nurtujące go pytanie – czy jest gejem? Przeczytał już kilkadziesiąt wątków na ten temat i tak naprawdę wydawał się być jeszcze bardziej skołowany, niż zanim w ogóle się za to zabrał. Shikamaru kilka razy próbował zerknąć mu przez ramię, ale za każdym razem odwracał monitor. W końcu przyjaciel dał sobie spokój i burcząc tylko jakieś „dobranoc”, po prostu poszedł spać. A Kiba spać nie mógł. Musiał to wszystko przemyśleć. Zastanowić się. Przeanalizować. I tak siedział, myślał, zastanawiał się i analizował aż do czwartej nad ranem. W końcu, czując, że zaraz ten natłok myśli rozerwie mu głowę, położył się. A potem, nawet nie wiedzieć kiedy, zasnął. 

Pobudka nie była zbyt przyjemna. Nie dość, że czuł się, jakby miał okropnego kaca, to jeszcze dźwięk budzika Shikamaru dosłownie wwiercał się w jego mózg. Niestety, jego współlokator nie chciał słyszeć o zmianie sygnału na jakiś łagodniejszy. Może to dlatego, że zwykle miał drobne problemy ze wstawaniem, potrzebował więc czegoś głośnego i irytującego, co po prostu brutalnie wyrywało go ze snu.   
Kiba usiadł na łóżku i wziął z szafki nocnej butelkę z wodą. Zdecydowanie się nie wyspał. Shikamaru kręcił się chwilę po pokoju, szukając swojej szczoteczki do zębów, a kiedy w końcu ją znalazł, wymamrotał, że idzie pod prysznic. Kibie też przydałby się prysznic, ale zimny. Taki, po którym się otrząśnie i przestanie myśleć o głupotach. Tylko co, jeżeli to nie są głupoty? Wczoraj późno w nocy trafił na jednym z forów na dość ciekawą wypowiedź. Ktoś napisał, że najlepszym sposobem, żeby się przekonać o swojej orientacji, jest pocałować innego chłopaka. Jak się nie spodoba, to wszystko zostaje po staremu, a jak się spodoba, no… No to już gorzej. Wtedy można się na serio zacząć martwić. Tak więc Kiba po prostu musiał pocałować jakiegoś faceta. Banalnie proste, nie? No bo co to dla niego podejść do jakiegoś kolesia i wsadzić mu język do gardła. A później zbierać swoje zęby z podłogi.  
– Nie mogę tego zrobić – jęknął w poduszkę.   
Niestety, cichy głosik w jego głowie podpowiadał, że musi, skoro chce zyskać pewność. Wtedy do głowy wpadł mu genialny pomysł. Tak! Oczywiście! No bo od czego w końcu ma się przyjaciół? Na pewno zrozumieją i pomogą!  
Kiedy Shikamaru wyszedł z łazienki, Kiba już miał przygotowaną formułkę.   
– Teraz mnie pocałujesz, a potem zapomnimy, że to w ogóle miało miejsce – wypowiedział jednym tchem i podszedł bliżej.  
– Hę? – Shikamaru, cały czas mający szczoteczkę do zębów w ustach, chyba nie do końca zrozumiał, bo spojrzał tylko na Kibę niezbyt jeszcze przytomnym wzrokiem.  
– Pocałujesz mnie. Albo ja ciebie, jak tam wolisz. To… jak wolisz?  
Shikamaru zmarszczył brwi. Po chwili przybliżył nos do twarzy Kiby i powąchał go.   
– Nie, no raczej jesteś trzeźwy, nie czuję od ciebie alkoholu. – Pokręcił głową z niezrozumieniem. – W takim razie może łaskawie wytłumaczysz mi, co ci odbiło? – Podszedł do umywalki, wrzucił szczoteczkę do kubka i przepłukał usta. – No słucham. – Usiadł na łóżku i zaczął zakładać buty. Jednocześnie patrzył na swojego idiotycznie zachowującego się współlokatora, oczekując wyjaśnień.  
– No bo… Widziałem ich… – wyjęczał załamany Kiba. – Widziałem!  
– Kogo widziałeś? Możesz wyrażać się choć odrobinę jaśniej?  
– Naruto z Uchihą. Całowali się! – Kiba usiadł na swoim łóżku, chwycił poduszkę i ukrył w niej twarz, czując, że znów zaczynają go palić policzki.  
– No i? To chyba normalne, w końcu są ze sobą już od jakiegoś czasu. – Shikamaru pochylił się i zaczął zawiązywać sznurówki. Nadal nie miał pojęcia, o co mu chodzi.   
– Ale żebyś ty widział, JAK oni się całowali! To było… A ja… A mi… Mi to w ogóle nie przeszkadzało! – wyrzucił w końcu z siebie Kiba, odsuwając poduszkę. Jego twarz przypominała już dojrzałego pomidora, a oczy wyrażały czarną rozpacz. – Rozumiesz, co to znaczy? Że mogę być gejem!   
Shikamaru popatrzył na niego jak na idiotę i postukał się otwartą dłonią w czoło.  
– I teraz, żeby się upewnić, musze pocałować innego faceta! – Zdesperowany Kiba wstał i ruszył w jego kierunku.  
– Nie zbliżaj się, jeżeli nie chcesz, żeby mój but wylądował w miejscu, gdzie na pewno zaboli – ostrzegł go Shikamaru i cofnął się w stronę drzwi, chwytając przy okazji swoją torbę.  
– No co ty, nie pomożesz mi? – Kiba zatrzymał się i spojrzał z wyrzutem. – To taki z ciebie przyjaciel?  
– Nie, no oczywiście, że pomogę. – Shikamaru złapał za klamkę, zabrał z wieszaka kurtkę i wyszedł na korytarz. Ewakuacja stanowiła w tym momencie najlepsze rozwiązanie. – Załatwię ci wizytę u psychiatry – sprecyzował jeszcze tylko, zanim zatrzasnął drzwi.  
Kiba wymamrotał jakieś przekleństwo i pokazał drzwiom środkowy palec. No nic, zawsze pozostawał mu jeszcze jeden najlepszy przyjaciel. Zaczął się szybko ubierać. Musi koniecznie złapać go przed treningiem.

– Musisz mnie pocałować!  
– Co? – Naruto zamrugał i otworzył ze zdumienia usta. Kiba, który przed chwilą dosłownie wpadł na niego, a potem zaciągnął siłą za jeden z filarów w budynku pływalni, właśnie powiedział, że ma go po... pocałować? Nie, chyba musiał się przesłyszeć. Tak, na pewno musiał się przesłyszeć!  
– No pocałuj mnie! – Kiba powtórzył niecierpliwie i rozejrzał się na boki. – Szybko, póki Uchiha nie widzi!  
– Eee, ty się dobrze czujesz? – Naruto położył mu rękę na czole, ale nie wyglądało, aby miał gorączkę. W takim razie to musiało być coś dużo poważniejszego, bo przecież definitywnie bredził. Może to jakieś załamanie psychiczne? Albo wczesny etap szaleństwa? – Wiesz, powinieneś chyba wrócić do akademika i się położyć – zaproponował, naprawdę zmartwiony stanem kumpla. A może powinien go zawieźć od razu do szpitala?  
– Nie! Musisz mnie pocałować. No pospiesz się, bo jak zaraz przylezie Uchiha, to wszystko szlag trafi! – Kiba, panikując już lekko, zrobił krok w stronę Naruto, ale ten odsunął go od siebie stanowczo. Sekundę później został brutalnie pociągnięty za kołnierz kurtki.  
– Zaraz ciebie szlag trafi, jak zbliżysz się do niego choćby o milimetr. A jedyne, z czym twoja twarz będzie miała styczność, to z moją pięścią – syknął Sasuke, który zdążył usłyszeć ostatnie zdania. Teraz przyglądał się temu kretynowi Inuzuce – jak go w myślach nazywał i zastanawiał się, co mu odbiło. Przed kilkoma minutami rzucił się na Naruto i odciągnął go na bok, krzycząc, że muszą porozmawiać, a teraz chciał się z nim całować? Chyba ta jego szczątkowa forma mózgu zaczynała już zupełnie zanikać. – Co ty, kurwa, wyprawiasz? – spytał, puszczając materiał kurtki z uścisku.  
– Oj… No… No bo wy nie rozumiecie. – Kiba popatrzył to na jednego, to na drugiego i opuścił ramiona zrezygnowany. Usiadł na podłodze pod ścianą, zakrywając twarz dłońmi. – Ja muszę pocałować jakiegoś faceta. Po prostu muszę! Żeby się przekonać, że nie jestem gejem!  
– Ty, gejem? – Naruto faktycznie nie rozumiał. – Skąd w ogóle ten pomysł?  
– Bo… Nieważne skąd. Ważne, że tylko tak mogę to sobie udowodnić. A przecież nie pocałuję pierwszego lepszego chłopaka, bo dostanę w zęby. Więc pomyślałem o was jako o ostatniej desce ratunku. – Jego usta wygieły w grymasie.   
Oj, było z nim zdecydowanie niedobrze.  
– O… nas? Nas? – Naruto wskazał ręką to na siebie, to na Sasuke. Miał rację. Kiba naprawdę zwariował! I zgubił gdzieś resztki instynktu samozachowawczego. Chciał w ostateczności, gdyby z nim nie wyszło, spróbować pocałować jego chłopaka? Przecież on by go zabił, zanim w ogóle zdążyłby dokończyć pytanie o pozwolenie. Jakby na potwierdzenie swoich myśli, dostrzegł w czarnych oczach groźny błysk.  
– Nie, no oczywiście, że nie. – Kiba machnął ręką i spojrzał spod byka na Sasuke, jednocześnie odsuwając się, tak na wszelki wypadek. – Jeszcze chcę żyć – burknął. – O was, czyli o tobie i Shikamaru. W końcu, do cholery, jesteście moimi najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, tak? Myślałem, że przynajmniej na was mogę liczyć! – Spojrzał z wyrzutem i prychnął coś pod nosem.  
– Czekaj… Zaraz… Próbowałeś też pocałować Shikamaru? – Naruto wbrew woli wyobraził to sobie i zaczął się histerycznie śmiać. Nie, naprawdę, tego było już za wiele jak na jeden dzień, który się jeszcze nawet porządnie nie zaczął. – I… i co on na to? – zdołał w końcu wykrztusić.  
– Powiedział, że załatwi mi wizytę u psychiatry. Tacy z was przyjaciele. – Kiba naburmuszył się, słysząc kolejny wybuch śmiechu. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego jego osobiste nieszczęście tak bawi najlepszego kumpla. Powinien raczej okazać mu wsparcie, a nie!  
– Kiba… – Naruto starał przestać się śmiać, jednak marnie mu to szło. W końcu, kiedy zauważył, że ten prawie zwinął się w kłębek, zdołał jakoś opanować swoje rozbawienie. Usiadł obok niego i szturchnął łokciem. – Kiba, wiesz, że cię uwielbiam. I wiesz też, że zawsze ci pomogę. Ale wybacz, całować się z tobą nie będę.  
– Nawet tak na chwilę? Na momencik? – Kiba popatrzył jeszcze z nadzieją. – No przecież nie chcę cię zaciągnąć do łóż…  
– Inuzuka! – warknął ostrzegawczo Sasuke. Ta sytuacja zaczynała mu działać na nerwy, to był jakiś absurd. Jeżeli ten kretyn sądził, że może mówić takie rzeczy w jego obecności, to się grubo mylił. – Ty chyba naprawdę robisz wszystko, żeby mnie wkurwić! Jak masz jakiś problem z własną orientacją, to idź do baru dla gejów. Ale od Naruto się odwal. W innym wypadku będę musiał ci to wytłumaczyć bardziej dosadnie. I uwierz, nie chcesz wiedzieć, w jaki konkretnie sposób!  
– No dobra, dobra, odwal się. – Kiba wstał i otrzepał spodnie. – Jak nie to nie. Łaski bez! – Wymamrotał coś o samolubach i o tym, że to wszystko przez nich, po czym obrażony poszedł w stronę szatni.  
Sasuke chwycił wyciągnięta w górę rękę Naruto i pomógł mu się podnieść. Chwilę później oparł się o filar i przyciągnął go do siebie. W takim miejscu mógł sobie na to pozwolić.  
– Jak go kiedyś jednak zabiję, to nie będziesz miał pretensji? – spytał, wplatając palce w jasne włosy i całując chłopaka.   
Naruto tylko uniósł kąciki warg i oddał pocałunek. O tak, to było coś, czego w tym momencie obaj potrzebowali. Wariackie poranki zdarzały im się ostatnio trochę za często.

Naruto próbował pogadać z Kibą w szatni, ale ten, nadal obrażony, ciągle go zbywał, dlatego kiedy przebrany już wyszedł na korytarz, Naruto uwiesił mu się na plecach, zapewniając, że nie zejdzie, dopóki ten nie skończy z tym zupełnie bezsensownym fochem. Kiba odwrócił głowę, patrząc na niego spod byka. Wtedy to zauważył.  
– Zaraz, czy ty masz, kurwa, malinkę? To wy się tam ładnie z Uchihą bawicie, bez dwóch zdań.   
Próbował zrzucić Naruto, ale w końcu zachwiał się i obaj polecieli na otwierające się właśnie drzwi damskiej szatni. Tylko o ile Naruto, wpadając do pomieszczenia, wyrżnął o podłogę, tak Kiba twarzą zatrzymał się na czymś. To coś było miękkie i miłe w dotyku. Zamrugał zdziwiony i uniósł wzrok. Jego głowa właśnie znajdowała się na biuście Hinaty Hyuugi.  
– Jestem w niebie – wymamrotał sam do siebie, po czym uśmiechnął się błogo.  
Chwilę potem został brutalnie ustawiony do pionu przez Tenten, która, widząc zażenowanie Hinaty, musiała wkroczyć do akcji. W końcu dziewczyna była jej przyjaciółką i kuzynką Nejiego, a Kiba był znany z tego, że ślinił się na widok wszystkiego, co miało duże cycki.  
– A wy nie pomyliliście szatni? – warknęła, patrząc to na rozanielonego ciągle Kibę, to na Naruto, który właśnie podnosił się z podłogi. – Podglądacie nas?   
– Kiba, ty zboczony kretynie! – Ino popatrzyła na niego groźnie. – Ale żeby ty, Naruto? – Uniosła brwi w zdziwieniu.  
Przy otwartych już teraz na oścież drzwiach zaczęli przystawać zaciekawieni studenci, pojawili się też Sasuke i Shikamaru, którzy widzieli całe zajście z korytarza. Naruto, rozmasowując sobie łokieć, rozejrzał się po twarzach dziewczyn w pomieszczeniu. O ile jeszcze przed sekundą wyglądały na wkurzone, to teraz gapiły się na jego chłopaka i tak jakoś nagle zupełnie przestało im przeszkadzać męskie towarzystwo w ich własnej przebieralni. No cóż, sporo studentek, mimo że prawie wszyscy wiedzieli już o ich związku, nadal miała jakieś nadzieje, że jednak Sasuke zmieni zdanie.  
– Nikomu nic się nie stało? – Shikamaru, jak zawsze rozsądny, rozejrzał się dookoła. Wyglądało na to, że wszystko było w porządku.   
Ale nie było. Po pierwsze, Kiba nadal stał z idiotyczną miną, wlepiając wzrok w piersi Hinaty i śliniąc się w myślach na wspomnienie ich dotyku. Jednak nie był gejem! Po drugie, większa część dziewczyn, nawet tych nie do końca przebranych, wpatrywała się urzeczona w Sasuke, który, mając na sobie jedynie grafitowe kąpielówki, podpierał się teraz ręką o ścianę w ich szatni. Sasuke w damskiej szatni! Po trzecie, Hinata, nadal czerwona jak burak, najwyraźniej nie mogła dojść do ładu z myślami. Zastanawiała się, co było gorsze. To, że Kiba wpadł na nią w taki sposób, czy fakt, że to wydarzyło się na oczach Naruto? A może jeszcze inaczej… Że to nie Naruto był na miejscu Kiby? Jednego była tylko pewna. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to może mieć drobne problemy z odkochaniem się.  
– A co to za przedstawienie? – Kakashi, który właśnie pojawił się na korytarzu, zdzielił podkładką po głowie jednego ze swoich studentów. – Ale już was tu nie ma. Od pięciu minut powinien trwać wasz trening, obiboki!


	50. Chapter 50

Wklejam wszystkie rozdziały które mam na dysku i na blogu. Na następny trzeba będzie poczekać, ale może to zmotywuje mnie do pisania. Co prawda napisałam to w opisie bloga, ale powtórzę, że Rywale są całkowicie zaktualizowani. Fabuła się nie zmieniła, ale niektóre sceny są zmienione, inne rozpisane, wywaliłam też wszystkie zamienniki imion.  
Zapraszam na swój drugi fanfik: SasuNaru Hiden, pisany z Verry. Moim zdaniem jest lepszy niż Rywale, osobom, które lubią kanon i narutowe realia może się spodobać :)  
A teraz – na ten moment – ostatni rozdział. Zostało mi kilka do końca, mam nadzieję, że się zmotywuję na tyle, żeby napisać je w miarę szybko.

Dni do końca roku mijały bardzo szybko. Nie było za dużo nauki, ponieważ mieli przerwę świąteczną, choć na treningi oczywiście chodzili prawie codziennie. Naruto i Sasuke odwiedziła Mikoto, która życzyła im wesołych świąt i podarowała kilka przysmaków, na widok których Naruto aż ślinka pociekła. Sasuke nadal nie dogadał się z ojcem i to miało raczej szybko nie nastąpić, bo państwo Uchiha, jak co roku, wyjeżdżali w tym okresie. To był bardzo dobry czas dla marketingu, dlatego zazwyczaj podróżowali po świecie, uczestnicząc różnych eventach. Sasuke już dawno się do tego przyzwyczaił. W tym roku Itachiego też miało nie być, chciał spędzić święta ze swoją przyszłą rodziną w górach. Kilka razy pytał Sasuke, czy na pewno nie będzie mu z tego powodu przykro, a ten za każdym razem musiał mu tłumaczyć, że nie. Bo tak naprawdę było mu to na rękę. Zamierzał wolny czas spędzić z Naruto i zwyczajnie się polenić. Nie przepadał za świętami, było wokół nich za dużo zamieszania.  
– Jutro idziemy na sylwestra do Ino – poinformował Naruto, który właśnie wszedł do mieszkania i otrzepał się z resztek śniegu. Był mróz i padało intensywnie, przez co Sasuke cały czas narzekał, bo musiał codziennie odśnieżać samochód i walczyć ze szronem na szybach. Tutaj nie miał garażu, do którego mógłby schować auto, więc tego nie dało się uniknąć.  
– A ja, jak rozumiem, nie mam w tej kwestii nic do powiedzenia? – Sasuke uniósł wzrok znad czytanej właśnie książki i podniósł się z łóżka. – Coś ty tam robił tak długo? – zapytał, patrząc na zegarek. Dochodziła dwudziesta druga. Wiedział, że Naruto poszedł do akademika odwiedzić Kibę i Shikamaru, którzy właśnie wrócili ze swoich domów.  
– Trochę się zagadałem, bo przyszły jeszcze Tenten i Temari, a potem wpadła Ino i powiedziała, że jej rodzice jednak wyjeżdżają na narty, więc ma wolny dom na sylwestra – uśmiechnął się szeroko. W tym roku jakoś tak się wszystko poukładało, że nie mieli żadnych planów. – I nie, nie masz nic do powiedzenia. – Naruto przysunął zimny nos do ciepłego policzka Sasuke. – No zgódź się – dodał pojednawczo, kiedy zobaczył jego sceptyczny wzrok i niezbyt zadowoloną minę.   
– Jakby moja zgoda miała tu cokolwiek do rzeczy – mruknął Sasuke. Dobrze wiedział, że Naruto i tak wymyśliłby milion sposobów, żeby go przekonać. Od ciekawych obietnic zacząwszy, na szantażu skończywszy. Niestety, zwykle mu ulegał, klnąc później na siebie w myślach za brak asertywności. No ale jak miał mu odmówić, gdy ten kładł się obok niego i wciskając nogę pomiędzy jego uda, mówił mu takie rzeczy, że na samą myśl przechodziły go dreszcze. A trzeba przyznać, że Naruto był w tych akurat kwestiach bardzo słowny. Jak już coś obiecał, to to potem zrobił. Ich życie intymne było przez to naprawdę niezwykle interesujące. Zresztą, nie tylko o to chodziło. Sasuke wiedział, że Naruto nie był typem samotnika i bardzo dobrze czuł się w gronie przyjaciół. Jeżeli chciał go przy sobie zatrzymać, musiał się z tym pogodzić i też czasami brać udział w takich spotkaniach. W innym wypadku Naruto poszedłby sam, a do takich sytuacji wolał nie doprowadzać, bo ostatnim razem to się bardzo źle skończyło.  
– Oj, będzie fajnie, zobaczysz – Naruto wtulił nadal zimny nos w zagłębienie jego szyi, całując ją po chwili. – A jak wrócimy do domu, to… – szepnął mu coś do ucha, uśmiechając się przebiegle.   
Sasuke ostatecznie skapitulował. 

*

Dom Ino był nieduży – jednopiętrowy, beżowy budynek z ciemnoczerwoną dachówką, teraz pokrytą częściowo śniegiem – jednak gdy weszli do środka, okazał się całkiem przestronny.   
Naruto, telepiąc się z zimna, zdjął kurtkę i pomarańczową czapkę z wielkim pomponem. Chwilę wcześniej, kiedy tu szli, chciał wrzucić Sasuke kule śniegu za kołnierz, ale ten się zorientował i zanim zdążył cokolwiek zrobić, przewrócił go w zaspę i natarł całego. Naruto miał wrażenie, że śnieg ma nawet w majtkach.  
– Sadysta – mruknął tylko, a w odpowiedzi został uraczony zniewalająco ironicznym uśmiechem.   
– Chodźcie, chodźcie! – Kiba, z jakimś jasnozielonym drinkiem w ręce, przywitał ich, jakby był tu prawowitym gospodarzem.   
Zaraz potem pojawiła się Ino, mająca na sukience finezyjny fartuszek w małe pomarańczowe wirki. Naruto bardzo spodobały się te wirki, ale wolał nic nie mówić, bo znając złośliwość Sasuke, jeszcze by mu taki fartuszek sprezentował na urodziny.  
– Jak dobrze, że już jesteście! – zaprosiła ich ręką do środka. – Oprócz Kiby są póki co dziewczyny i Lee. Możecie go jakoś wywabić z kuchni? ¬– Zniżyła głos do szeptu. – Bo z tą swoją nadgorliwością doprowadza nas już do szału – westchnęła i przewróciła oczami.   
Obaj od razu zrozumieli, o co jej chodzi, Lee był czasami naprawdę męczący z tą swoją chęcią wykazania się i tekstami o wiośnie młodości.   
Sasuke powiesił ich kurtki na wieszaku, a Naruto w tym czasie zdążył dorwać się do drinka Kiby, który chyba bardzo mu posmakował, bo aż się oblizał.  
Dosłownie chwilę później rozległ się dzwonek i w drzwiach pojawił się Shikamaru.   
Potem przyszli Neji i Hinata, na której widok Sasuke, jak zawsze ostatnio, coś burknął.   
Hinata od razu poszła do kuchni pomóc dziewczynom i Lee, który mimo różnych środków perswazji nie dał się przekonać do – jak to on nazwał – „porzucenia dam w potrzebie”. Z czego „damy” z pewnością nie były zadowolone.   
W ciągu kolejnej półgodziny przyszło jeszcze kilka osób, niektórych Naruto w ogóle nie znał. A na koniec, kiedy już wszyscy siedzieli w salonie, pijąc któregoś z kolei drinka, wpadł z impetem Sai, przepraszając za spóźnienie. Ino udało się zebrać sporo osób, zważywszy, że impreza była organizowana na ostatnią chwilę.   
Nie minęło dużo czasu, gdy rozweselone alkoholem towarzystwo porozchodziło się po całym domu. Sasuke, ze szklanką whisky w ręku, siedział na fotelu i rozmawiał z Nejim i Shikamaru na temat zawodów. Naruto zniknął mu z oczu, ale Ino powiedziała, że razem z Kibą i Tenten lepią bałwana na podjeździe do garażu. Dlaczego akurat na podjeździe, mimo że obok mieli dużo miejsca w ogrodzie – nikt nie wiedział, nawet chyba oni sami. Poza tym pili te dziwne drinki autorstwa Kiby, więc wszystko było możliwe. 

Naruto naprawdę dobrze się bawił. Co prawda Sasuke nie dał się namówić, gdy wrócili do domu po kolejną porcję alkoholu i nie poszedł z nimi, żeby, jak to ujęli – „zrobić z tego bałwana istne dzieło sztuki”, ale i tak było fajnie. W końcu po jakichś dwóch godzinach Tenten uciekła, twierdząc, że jej zimno, a Kiba zaraz potem poinformował, że musi się odlać.   
Naruto został sam. Wziął z zewnętrznego parapetu okna odstawionego tam drinka i wypił go duszkiem. Ciepło rozeszło się po jego ciele. A po chwili poczuł jeszcze większy skok temperatury, gdy został znienacka objęty z tyłu i pocałowany w kark. Szklanka wypadła mu z ręki i rozbiła się na odśnieżonym podjeździe.   
– Sasuke? – Obrócił głowę i poczuł na ustach wargi swojego chłopaka. Miały smak whisky i były naprawdę gorące. – Sasuke, dlaczego nie masz kurtki, przeziębisz się – mruknął, odrywając się na chwilę, gdy sobie uświadomił, że ten wyszedł na dwór w samej koszuli.  
– Nic mi nie będzie. – Sasuke chwycił go i pociągnął za boczną fasadę domu, przypierając chwilę później do ściany. Znów go pocałował, tym razem trochę brutalniej. Nie był do końca trzeźwy.  
– Widzę, że jednak nie bawisz się najgorzej – zaśmiał się cicho Naruto lecz zaraz śmiech utonął w jęku, gdy poczuł niezbyt delikatne ugryzienie na szyi. Noga Sasuke wsunęła się między jego uda.   
– Wolałbym mieć cię teraz w łóżku. I robić to, co mi obiecałeś wczoraj… – Sasuke wepchnął ręce pod kurtkę Naruto i jego koszulę, przez co ten poczuł dreszcze zimna. W końcu był kilkustopniowy mróz.  
– To dopiero, jak wrócimy do domu, co ty taki niecierpliwy jesteś? – Naruto odsunął go lekko. – Chodźmy, bo zaczną nas szukać i jeszcze znajdą w tych krzakach – roześmiał się, wskazując jakieś łyse badyle pokryte po części śniegiem.   
Sasuke tylko coś burknął niezadowolony, ale jednak te krzaki nie stanowiły zbyt interesującej wizji. W końcu dał się przekonać, żeby jednak wrócili do środka. Oczywiście nie omieszkał po drodze skrytykować tego „dzieła sztuki”, które ulepili z Kibą i Tenten przed garażem.  
– Gdzie byliście, jest za piętnaście dwunasta. Chodźcie na taras, stamtąd będzie najlepszy widok na fajerwerki! – Ino złapała ich obu.  
– Czekaj… – Naruto chwycił jeszcze z wieszaka kurtkę Sasuke i zarzucił mu ją na plecy. – Będziesz chory – mruknął i zmarszczył brwi.

Widok z tarasu był faktycznie bardzo ładny. Dom stał na niskim wzgórzu, więc widzieli stąd panoramę miasta, także centrum, gdzie odbywał się pokaz fajerwerków. Obaj stali oparci o ścianę naprzeciwko barierki i nic nie mówili, w przeciwieństwie do Kiby, który ciągle komentował coraz bardziej efektowne widowisko, a Lee znowu wykrzykiwał coś o wiośnie młodości. On chyba w ogóle nie powinien pić, po alkoholu zachowywał się naprawdę dziwnie. Inni po prostu obserwowali, przy czym Shikamaru obejmował Temari, a Neji Tenten.   
– Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku. – Naruto ścisnął za plecami rękę Sasuke i odwrócił się w jego stronę. Wcześniej, gdy tylko wybiła północ i huknęły korki od szampanów, było za duże zamieszanie.  
– Na pewno taki będzie. – Sasuke rozejrzał się dookoła, a gdy się upewnił, że wszyscy są wpatrzeni w fajerwerki, pocałował go. Nie lubili się afiszować, więc zawsze starał się to robić dyskretnie.   
Nie wiedział jednak, że pewnej osobie ten wyraz czułości nie umknął. Nie wiedział też, że ta osoba obserwował ich dzisiaj już od dłuższego czasu.

– To co, może w coś pogramy? – zaproponowała Tenten, kiedy wrócili z powrotem do środka, a teraz tłoczyli się przy wieszaku w przedpokoju, zdejmując kurtki. Było już prawie wpół do pierwszej.   
Kiba od razy wyszedł z pomysłem gry w butelkę, ale Ino stanowczo zaprotestowała. Bo w końcu przynamniej połowa osób tu obecnych była w związkach. Tenten z Nejim, Shikamaru z Temari, Sasuke z Naruto. Uśmiechnęła się sama do siebie. Sasuke i Naruto. Kto by pomyślał, że ci dwaj…   
– To może poker? – zaproponował Sai wyjmując z kieszeni talię kart i uśmiechając się w ten swój specyficzny sposób. – Na pieniądze… – dodał i spojrzał wyzywająco. 

Nikt nie sądził, że obserwowanie rozgrywki pokera może być tak interesujące. Naruto zrezygnował z gry już dawno, a konkretnie w momencie, gdy na stół poleciały wyższe nominały. Nie miał kasy, zresztą nie tylko on. Zaśmiał się, kiedy po chwili spasowała kolejna osoba.  
– Czyli zostaliśmy tylko my dwaj. – Sai zerknął na pokaźną sumkę, która uzbierała się na środku stołu. – Co ty na to, żeby podnieść stawkę?  
– Nie widzę przeszkód – zgodził się Sasuke. Co prawda w portfelach nic im już prawie nie zostało, ale zawsze można było grać, deklarując jakąś kwotę. Rozliczą się później. – To o ile? – spytał, bardzo pewny siebie. Patrząc na swoje karty, był przekonany, że Sai zostanie dzisiaj bez kasy nawet na taksówkę.   
– Heh, Sasuke, tego nie da się przegrać – wyszeptał mu do ucha Naruto, który uwiesił się teraz na oparciu fotela i zerknął mu przez ramię. Był naprawdę bardzo rozweselony przez te drinki Kiby, które obaj pili w dużych ilościach.   
– Nie taką stawkę miałem na myśli… – Sai uśmiechnął się chytrze. – Zagrajmy o coś innego. No chyba ze tchórzysz…  
– Ja tchórzę? Chyba kpisz. – Mina Sasuke nie zdradzała żadnych emocji. Był wręcz stworzony do tego typu gier, w których nie można było nic po sobie pokazać. – Słucham twojej propozycji.  
– Jedna noc z twoim chłopakiem – powiedział spokojnie Sai, patrząc mu prosto w oczy i tym samym rzucając wyzwanie.   
Nagle zrobiło się bardzo cicho. Wszyscy umilkli.  
– O kurwa! – Kiba, który właśnie pił jeden ze swoich magicznych specyfików, zakrztusił się i opluł nową koszulę. No to ich kolega pojechał, jak to się mówi, po bandzie. Sasuke mu nie daruje, nie ma szans. Noc z Naruto… Też wymyślił.  
– To jak będzie? – zapytał Sai, kompletnie ignorując reakcję otoczenia.  
– Naruto nie jest rzeczą, żeby się o niego zakładać – stwierdził zimno Sasuke.  
– Wiedziałem, że stchórzysz.   
– Sasuke… – Cichy śmiech przy uchu i ciepły oddech na szyi sprawił, że aż przeszły go przyjemne dreszcze. Naruto musiał być już naprawdę pijany, skoro zachowywał się tak w miejscu publicznym. A pijany Naruto, to… – Zgoda! – rozległ się głośny, trochę bełkotliwy głos.   
– Zgoda? – krzyknęli jednocześnie Sasuke i Sai.   
Ten pierwszy wyglądał, jakby zobaczył ducha, a drugi – jakby dostał spóźniony prezent gwiazdkowy. Według niego mina tego cholernego Uchihy była bezcenna. I warta wszystkiego.  
– Tylko co dostanę w zamian, jeżeli to ty przegrasz? – spytał Naruto, uśmiechając się szeroko. Och, to może być naprawdę ciekawe.  
– Co tylko będziesz chciał. – Sai oparł głowę na łokciu, patrząc na niego wyzywająco.   
– Naruto, przestań – syknął Sasuke, chcąc go przystopować, ale on był zbyt podniecony myślą, że będzie mógł rozkazać cokolwiek tylko przyjdzie mu do głowy. Sai chyba naprawdę nie wiedział co robi, bo Naruto miewał czasami tak głupie i dziwne pomysły, że balansowało to na granicy bezpieczeństwa zarówno jego, jak i innych.  
– Co tylko będę chciał? – Naruto wychylił się przez stół. – Wiesz, o co się zakładasz?  
– A ty wiesz? – Sai również się podniósł i przysunął do niego głowę, patrząc z satysfakcją.  
– Będę ci musiał czytać bajki na dobranoc? Przeżyję.  
Sai tylko się roześmiał i usiadł z powrotem, rozpierając się wygodnie w fotelu.  
– To jak, Uchiha? Sprawdzamy?  
Sasuke zerknął jeszcze raz na swoje karty, a potem na Naruto. Przypomniał sobie, że ten dupek Sai, razem z Inuzuką zresztą, rozebrał jego chłopaka na tamtej pamiętnej imprezie u Hinaty. A potem jeszcze sugerował, że chciałby namalować jego akt. To mogłaby być dobra okazja, żeby się na nim odegrać. Zemsta byłaby słodka. Z takimi kartami naprawdę musiałby się zdarzyć cud, żeby przegrał. Upił łyk swojej whisky. Nie myślał trzeźwo.  
– Sprawdzamy – przypieczętował zakład. – Poker karo – uśmiechnął się z miną zwycięzcy, rzucając karty na stół. Czy mu się tylko zdawało, czy stojący obok znajomi odetchnęli z ulgą.   
– Sai, już myślę nad zadaniem dla cie… – Naruto urwał, gdy chłopak siedzący po drugiej stronie stołu odwrócił rękę. Serce nagle zaczęło mu walić jak oszalałe. Zamrugał i spojrzał jeszcze raz. Nie, to nie była pomyłka. Dziesiątka, walet, dama, król, as… Wszystkie z emblematem koniczynki. O kurwa…  
W pokoju po raz kolejny zapanowała absolutna cisza. Nikt nie był w stanie się odezwać, ani nawet wydusić z siebie jakiegokolwiek innego dźwięku. Sasuke właśnie przegrał. Przegrał w karty coś, co…   
Wstał, patrząc przerażonym wzrokiem na stół. Stało się to, co wydawało się wręcz nierealne. Poker królewski… Jak? Szanse na to były praktycznie zerowe. Spojrzał na Naruto, który stał osłupiały i patrzył to na niego, to na Saia. A jednak przegrali… A to znaczy…  
– Naruto… – Sai wstał zza stołu bardzo z siebie zadowolony i podszedł do niego. – Nie będziesz mi czytał bajek – mruknął mu do ucha. – Będziesz się ze mną pieprzył.  
– Kurwa, zabiję cię! – Sasuke rzucił się na niego, ale szybka interwencja Shikamaru i jakiegoś innego chłopaka powstrzymała jego pięść przed wybiciem zębów Saiowi.   
– Trzymaj go mocniej – warknął Shikamaru, nie chcąc dopuścić do tego starcia. Sasuke miał mord w oczach. – Kiba, pomóż nam, do cholery – krzyknął, czując, że zaraz im się wyrwie. Tak rozwścieczonego nie widział go chyba jeszcze nigdy.

To był koniec imprezy. Nie można było dopuścić, żeby zaczęli się bić, zresztą dochodziła już prawie trzecia. W tym momencie Shikamaru zakładał kurtkę i zawiązywał szalik.  
– Dogadamy się co do dnia, Naruto… – Sai, który też pojawił się w przedpokoju puścił mu oko, za co już po chwili oberwał z pięści w twarz. Sasuke, zostawiony sam sobie na dosłownie chwilę, gdy się ubierali, znów się na niego rzucił. Tym razem skutecznie.  
– Kiba, mówiłem, żebyś go przypilnował! – Shikamaru warknął na przyjaciela, który śmiejąc się głupio, skupiał wzrok na jakiejś dziewczynie. Psiocząc coś pod nosem, sam odciągnął Sasuke od Saia. Obejrzał się, szukając wzrokiem Naruto. Znalazł go opartego o ścianę pod wieszakami. Wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz się po niej osunąć. Dosłownie chwilę później zakrył sobie usta ręką i popędził do łazienki, bełkocząc niewyraźnie, że chyba będzie rzygał. Shikamaru tylko westchnął. Piękny początek nowego roku. Po prostu piękny.  
*  
Sasuke nie miał pojęcia, jak się tu znalazł. Jakby coś mu to podpowiadało, kierowało nim. I tym razem najwyraźniej pokierowało dobrze. Przed chwilą weszli tu obaj, widział ich, już jak wsiadali do windy, a na wyświetlaczu pokazał się szóstka. To było piętro, na którym znajdowała się pracownia graficzna Itachiego w budynku rodzinnej firmy. Sasuke pobiegł schodami, a potem podszedł i szarpnął z całej siły szklane drzwi, jednak te okazały się być zamknięte od wewnątrz. Cholera. Skąd w ogóle Naruto miał klucze do tego pomieszczenia? Pewnie Itachi mu dał, on był beznadziejnie naiwny, uwierzyłby chyba we wszystko, więc Naruto mógłby z łatwością go przekonać. Na przykład powiedzieć, że potrzebuje skorzystać z dobrego komputera, żeby zrobić projekt na zajęcia. Albo pograć w jakąś najnowsza grę. Albo… Sasuke warknął wściekły. Niestety, jego brat jakimś dziwnym sposobem bardzo ufał Naruto, mimo że wcale dobrze go nie znał. I przez tę jego cholerną ufność zaraz stanie się coś, co nigdy nie powinno się stać.   
Zobaczył ich przez szybę… Sai stał za plecami Naruto i coś do niego mówił. Po chwili ten odchylił głowę do tyłu, kładąc mu ją praktycznie na ramieniu. Sai objął go ramionami, całując odsłoniętą szyję, a jedna z jego rąk wdarła się pod koszulkę. Podwinął materiał, przeciągając palcami wzdłuż torsu. Naruto chyba westchnął na tę pieszczotę, bo Sai uśmiechnął się lekko. Coś do niego powiedział, coś, na co ten pokiwał głową przyzwalająco. Sai jakby tylko na to czekał. Jego druga ręka chwyciła pasek spodni Naruto i zaczęła go rozpinać. Powoli, jakby miał czas i nigdzie się nie spieszył. Jakby wiedział, że nikt tu nie wejdzie i im nie przeszkodzi. Naruto nie protestował, więc odpiął guzik i rozsunął zamek. Poczynał sobie coraz śmielej, nie napotykając żadnego oporu. Po chwili zdarł z niego spodnie, a jego ręka powędrowała pod materiał bokserek. Naruto jęknął. I to tak głośno, że było go słychać nawet przez drzwi.   
Sasuke stał jak wryty i nie wierzył w to, co widzi. Sai zaraz będzie uprawiać seks z jego chłopakiem, który, sadząc po odgłosach, nie miał nic przeciwko. Co więcej, jemu się to chyba nawet podobało. Usłyszał kolejny głośny jęk, gdy Sai poruszył gwałtownie ręka. Potem jeszcze jeden. Urywany, ciężki oddech był niemal widoczny, kiedy Naruto otwierał usta i mrużył oczy… Jakby chciał… Nie, jakby desperacko pragnął więcej. Kurwa, Naruto… Kurwa… Naruto wygiął się lekki łuk. Musiało mu być cholernie dobrze. Ramiona unosiły się i opadały, szeroko otwarte oczy błyszczały z podniecenia, a usta z trudem łapały powietrze. Co chwilę wydobywał się też z nich głośny jęk, który Sasuke doskonale słyszał.   
– Kurwa!– syknął, gdy twarz Naruto wygięła się w grymasie przyjemności. Doskonale znał tę minę. Wiedział, że on zaraz dojdzie w ręce tego pierzonego Saia.   
– Sa… – Naruto tym razem już krzyknął, a na jego twarzy malowała się czysta ekstaza. – Sasuke!  
Sasuke otworzył oczy, podrywając się gwałtownie. Co to… Próbował złapać oddech. Serce biło mu nienaturalnie szybko. Co to, do cholery, było? Jeszcze wpółprzytomny rozejrzał się. Był w mieszkaniu Naruto, w jego łóżku, a on spał w najlepsze obok niego. Obok niego! I mamrotał coś pod nosem. Więc to był tylko sen! Sasuke odetchnął z ulgą, ale gdy tylko doszedł trochę do siebie, znów ogarnęło go nieprzyjemne uczucie.  
– O ja pierdolę – mruknął, przypominając sobie wczorajszą noc. A właściwie to już dzisiejszą. Naruto, Sai, poker, przegrany zakład… Zakład, przez który miało dojść do tego, co mu się przed chwilą śniło. Ten koszmar miałby się stać rzeczywistością? Przeszły go nieprzyjemne dreszcze.   
– Nie dostaniesz go, skurwielu! – Zerwał się z łóżka, szukając swoich spodni. Doskonale wiedział, że musi zrobić wszystko, żeby do tego nie dopuścić.

Tego ranka, choć tak właściwie to zbliżało się już południe, Sasuke nie myślał logicznie. Bo gdyby tak było, wiedziałby, że Naruto za nic w świecie nie przespałby się z Saiem. Nie po tym, co się stało z ich związkiem po urodzinach Hinaty. Zresztą, mniejsza o Hinatę… On w ogóle nigdy w życiu by mu tego nie zrobił. Ale Sasuke miał kaca, co w jego przypadku zdarzało się naprawdę bardzo rzadko, poza tym był wściekły, a to trochę zaćmiewało mu umiejętność owego logicznego myślenia. Nie miał pojęcia, czy może w tym momencie prowadzić. Zaryzykował. Wdychając kilka razy mroźne powietrze, wsiadł do auta, już po chwili odpalając silnik. Był Nowy Rok. Prawie nikogo na ulicach, żadnych samochodów, żadnych ludzi. To znacznie ułatwiało sprawę.  
Już wcześniej zadzwonił do Nejiego, a potem do Ino, wyrywając ich z posylwestrowego snu, ale nie miał wyboru. Musiał dowiedzieć się, gdzie mieszka Sai. I się dowiedział. Dodał trochę gazu, bo droga była pusta, a po chwili aż syknął, gdy zobaczył radiowóz i policjantkę machającą lizakiem, każącą mu tym samym zjechać na pobocze. No tylko tego brakowało.  
– A dokąd pan się tak spieszy? – Policjantka była młoda i atrakcyjna, ale to Sasuke w tym momencie najmniej interesowało. Tym bardziej, że właśnie podsunęła mu alkomat.  
Westchnął zrezygnowany, ale dmuchnął i po chwili spojrzał na wyświetlacz. Jego wynik był na pograniczu. Kurwa! Teraz tylko od policjantki zależało, co z tym zrobi. Musiał ją jakoś przekonać. Uśmiechnął się najbardziej zniewalająco, jak tylko w tym momencie potrafił.  
– Przepraszam, ja naprawdę... Brat miał wypadek, spieszę się do szpitala – powiedział cichym, niskim głosem. Wiedział, jak on zwykle działał na kobiety. Tylko że w tym wypadku musiał zadziałać dużo bardziej.  
Policjantka też się uśmiechnęła. Mogłoby się wydawać, że przełknęła kłamstwo gładko, ale to nie była prawda. Tylko że Sasuke był naprawdę czarujący, tego nie mogła nie przyznać. Do kogoś się naprawdę bardzo musiał spieszyć, bo w bajeczkę o bracie i wypadku w żadnym razie nie uwierzyła. Słyszała takich historii na pęczki. Jakaś kobieta musiała być niezłą szczęściarą. Mieć takiego faceta… Westchnęła i zresetowała wyświetlacz alkomatu, zanim jej kolega z patrolu zdążył wyjść z radiowozu i na niego spojrzeć.  
– W porządku, może jechać. – Znów uśmiechnęła się do Sasuke, który odwzajemnił się tym samym. Och, dla takiego uśmiechu mogła nagiąć trochę przepisy. Dla takiego uśmiechu, mogłaby zrobić dużo więcej… – Tylko wjedź na parking i wypij bardzo mocną kawę – mruknęła cicho i ruchem głowy wskazała stację benzynową.   
– Dziękuję – kiwnął Sasuke, wsiadając z powrotem do samochodu. Tak, wiedział, że postąpił głupio, zupełnie jak nie on, ale dla Naruto… Wrzucił bieg i ruszył, po chwili skręcając na podjazd parkingu. Faktycznie chyba potrzebował kofeiny.   
Siedząc już przy stoliku w małym bistro, patrzył przez okno na padający śnieg i zastanawiał się, jak rozwiązać tę sytuację. 

Rozmowa z Saiem nie była przyjemna. Kiedy Sasuke wszedł do jego studenckiego mieszkania, odsuwając od drzwi chyba jeszcze pijanego współlokatora, po prostu chwycił go za fraki i wywlekł z łóżka.   
Nie owijał w bawełnę, od razu postawił sprawę jasno, chciał mu nawet przywalić, ale się powstrzymał. I chyba niepotrzebnie, bo nie sadził, że ten skurwiel tak go wyprowadzi z równowagi, że ostatecznie uniesie się honorem i zrobi coś takiego.   
Wracał teraz do kawalerki Naruto, a śnieg skrzypiał mu pod butami. 

– No gdzieś ty był i dlaczego nie odbierałeś telefonu?! – Naruto niemal rzucił się na niego, gdy otworzył drzwi i wszedł do przedpokoju. – Wyglądasz jak wielki bałwan, jesteś cały w śniegu – stwierdził i otrzepał ręką jego włosy.   
– Szedłem ładny kawałek. – Sasuke tylko uśmiechnął się i zaczął rozpinać kurtkę.  
– Szedłeś? Przecież widziałem, że nie ma samochodu, musiałeś gdzieś pojechać! – Naruto skrzywił się. Nie podobało mu się, że Sasuke po wczorajszym piciu wsiadł za kierownicę. – A teraz jeszcze… A zresztą… – Odwrócił się naburmuszony i podszedł do okna, patrząc na parking. Dopiero po chwili zauważył, że nadal nigdzie nie ma Hondy. – Sasuke… Gdzie jest twój samochód?


	51. Chapter 51

– Sasuke? – Naruto jeszcze raz spojrzał przez okno. To był jedyny parking przed tym blokiem, a Hondy nigdzie nie było. – Gdzie twój samochód? – ponowił pytanie. – Tylko nie mów, że ktoś go ukradł! Byłeś na policji? Bo jak…  
– Nikt go nie ukradł. – Sasuke uspokoił go.   
– To co się stało? I gdzie ty w ogóle byłeś, co? – Naruto zmarszczył brwi. Nie podobało mu się to wszystko. Nie dość, że wczoraj trochę przeholował, bo dzisiaj miał tylko jakieś dziwne przebłyski tego, co się działo w nocy, to jeszcze Sasuke gdzieś zniknął.   
Naruto, kiedy tylko wstał i zauważył, że go nie ma, zaczął się zastanawiać, czy znowu czegoś głupiego wczoraj nie zrobił. Ale przecież byli tam razem, oglądali fajerwerki na tarasie domu Ino. A potem… Potem to już niekoniecznie pamiętał co się działo. Te drinki Kiby były cholernie mocne. Chyba w coś grali. Ale w co?  
– U Saia – wyjaśnił w końcu lakonicznie Sasuke.   
Zdjął kurtkę i buty. Było mu zimno i miał ochotę położyć się do łóżka, bo głowa dosłownie mu pękała. Nie dość, że się nie wyspał, to jeszcze cała ta sytuacja nie wpływała jakoś specjalnie pozytywnie na jego samopoczucie. Mógł to jakoś inaczej załatwić, ale był tak wściekły, widząc bezczelny uśmieszek Saia, który przedstawił mu propozycję, że uniósł się honorem i rzucił kluczyki na stół.   
– U Saia? – Naruto spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem, ale po chwili jego twarz zaczęła przybierać zupełnie inny wyraz. – U Saia… – wydusił i przełknął ciężko. W jednej chwili przypomniał sobie co się stało. Grali w pokera i Sasuke przegrał… Ale nie pieniądze. Oni grali o niego! I to za jego zgodą! Cholera, co on zrobił?!  
– Eh, ty młotku… – Sasuke podszedł do niego, obejmując w pasie i kładąc mu głowę na ramieniu. Patrzył przez chwilę na padający śnieg, a po chwili odsunął się lekko, zwracając całą swoją uwagę na Naruto. Po jego minie widział, ze najwyraźniej dopiero teraz przypomniał sobie wszystko. – Tym już się nie martw. Wszystko załatwiłem.  
Naruto przez chwilę spoglądał na Sasuke z niezrozumieniem, ale po chwili wszystko zaczęło mu się układać w jedną całość. Zmarszczył brwi.   
– Załatwiłeś? W taki sposób?! – warknął. Był zły. No bo… samochód? Co ten Sasuke zrobił? A to jemu zawsze wytykał, że najpierw coś robi, a potem pomyśli. – Odbiło ci? Sam bym sobie poradził!   
– Oczywiście – zakpił Sasuke, który nie spodziewał się takiej reakcji. – Jak cię w nocy zabierałem z taksówki i szukałem po kieszeniach kluczy, też sam sobie radziłeś – syknął. – A tak w ogóle bardzo łatwo zgodziłeś się, żeby stawką był seks z tobą! – powiedział, bo już naprawdę się zirytował.  
– Ty jakoś też nie miałeś z tym problemów! – odgryzł się Naruto. Jego też męczył kac, więc, jak zawsze w takiej sytuacji, łatwo było go sprowokować. – To ty z nim grałeś!  
– A ty stałeś za mną i mnie do tego namawiałeś! – Sasuke przymknął oczy. Czuł, że zaraz szlag go trafi. No nie dość, że miał cholernie złą noc i poranek, to jeszcze teraz Naruto najwyraźniej próbował wyprowadzić go z równowagi.  
– Mogłeś się nie zgodzić!  
– Ty też! – Sasuke naprawdę stracił cierpliwość. Był tak wkurwiony, jak chyba jeszcze nigdy. Nawet podczas ostatniej rozmowy z ojcem potrafił się bardziej hamować . – A może właśnie tego chciałeś, co? – zapytał najbardziej zajadłym tonem, na jaki było go stać. Nie panował nad sobą, w tym momencie chciał powiedzieć coś, co zaboli.   
I zabolało.   
Naruto, słysząc to, znieruchomiał. Poczuł się, jakby dostał w pysk. Jak Sasuke mógł coś takiego zasugerować? Jego niebieskie oczy zwężyły się praktycznie w szparki, a on sam ruszył w stronę przedpokoju.  
Już po chwili ubrał buty i chwytając w rękę kurtkę, otworzył drzwi.  
– Gdzie idziesz? – zapytał Sasuke, pojawiając się tuż za nim i chwytając go za kaptur.  
– Jak najdalej od ciebie! – Naruto wyrwał się i wyszedł.   
Trzasnęły drzwi, w które Sasuke patrzył, jakby nie zdając sobie do końca sprawy z tego, co się przed chwilą stało. Dopiero po chwili się otrząsnął, ale złość mu nie przeszła.  
– Dobra, jak chcesz – warknął i przesunął drzwi szafy w przedpokoju, po czym wyjął z niej swoją torbę. Skoro Naruto chciał być jak najdalej od niego, to proszę bardzo. Nie zamierzał mu tego utrudniać. Może przez ten czas ochłonie i go przeprosi. Zrobił to wszystko dla niego, a ten jak się odwdzięczał? Nawet nie dał mu nic wyjaśnić.

Sasuke, pakując swoje rzeczy, starał się usilnie pominąć w myślach fakt, ze jest tak samo winny całej tej sytuacji. To, co powiedział do Naruto, nie było zbyt miłe. Eh, gorzej... To było podłe. Tak… Podłe.  
Odłożył trzymaną w ręce koszulkę, którą miał zamiar wrzucić do torby i usiadł na łóżku. Pierwszy raz, od kiedy byli w związku, tak się pokłócili. Nawet kiedy ze sobą zerwali, a tak konkretnie to kiedy on z nim zerwał, nie było żadnej kłótni. A teraz?   
Obaj byli zmęczeni, skacowani i źli, bo ta sylwestrowa noc wyszła jak wyszła. A w tej kwestii wina naprawdę była po obu stronach. Obaj byli pijani i zgodzili się na coś naprawdę idiotycznego. A teraz zamiast po prostu porozmawiać, zaczęli się na siebie drzeć. I to przez co?   
Westchnął i odepchnął nogą w połowie spakowaną torbę w kąt. Nie miał pojęcia, dokąd poszedł Naruto, ale miał nadzieje, ze spacer go nieco uspokoi. Sam położył się na łóżku, wciskając nos w poduszkę. Żadne leki na ból głowy nic nie dawały. Na początku wydawało mu się, że po takiej dawce adrenaliny nie będzie w stanie zasnąć, ale po chwili poczuł, jak powieki mu się zamykają. 

Naruto, z braku jakiegokolwiek lepszego pomysłu, poszedł do parku. Na ulicach nie było praktycznie żywego ducha, jedynie gdzieniegdzie wystawały wbite w trawę patyczki od fajerwerków. Ślady butów czy psich łap szybko ginęły pod coraz mocniej padającym śniegiem.   
Wyjął z kieszeni kurtki czapkę i założył ją tak, by dobrze zakryła uszy. Wcześniej w ogóle o tym nie pomyślał, więc i tak miał już lekko wilgotne włosy. Był naprawdę zły na Sasuke. Nie dość, że zrobić coś lekkomyślnie, to potem powiedział to… Przecież nigdy nie przespałby się z Saiem, jakoś by to załatwił.   
W oddali zobaczył jakąś dziewczynę w kurtce z naciągniętym na głowę kapturem, trzymającą na smyczy psa. Pies był biały, więc praktycznie wtapiał się w otoczenie. Od razu skojarzył mu się z Akamaru. Uśmiechnął się, wyobrażając sobie Itachiego, ciągniętego przez takiego wielkoluda, bo z tego, co zauważał, on nie miał predyspozycji do tresury i stosowania jakichkolwiek kar. Pozwalał robić psu co mu się tylko podobało, nawet spać w swoim łóżku.   
Naruto odwrócił się, chcąc wracać, bo zaczynało robić mu się zimno, ale poczuł dźwięk telefonu.   
– Jesteś w domu? – usłyszał, gdy wyjął komórkę z kieszeni dżinsów i odebrał połączenie. Nawet nie spojrzał na wyświetlacz, był pewien, że to Sasuke. Ale to nie był Sasuke.  
– Nie, a co? – zapytał.  
– A możesz przyjechać na to osiedle, gdzie mieszka Ino? – Nie doczekał się odpowiedzi, tylko kolejnego pytania. – Tam naprzeciwko tego liceum?   
– Mogę, ale powiedz mi, o co chodzi.  
– Wyjaśnię na miejscu, bo bateria w komórce mi siada – usłyszał jeszcze tylko, po czym połączenie zostało zerwane.   
Wzruszył ramionami, ale ruszył w kierunku najbliższego przystanku autobusowego. 

Na osiedle dotarł dopiero ponad pół godziny później. W Nowy Rok, jak i inne święta, autobusy kursowały rzadziej, więc dobre piętnaście minut stał na przystanku, wydeptując ścieżkę w śniegu i próbując się wszelkimi sposobami rozgrzać. Ostatnio ciągle jeździł z Sasuke samochodem, przyzwyczaił się już do takiej wygody. Czasami, zwłaszcza po nieprzespanej nocy, mógł się nawet zdrzemnąć, zanim Sasuke, zwykle klnąc pod nosem, nie przecisnął się przez zakorkowane miasto i nie dotarł na uczelnię. Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, omal nie przegapiając swojego przystanku.   
Kiedy w końcu wysiadł, rozejrzał się, ale zobaczył jedynie jakąś parę przy sklepie osiedlowym, z czego facet wyglądał na mocno wczorajszego, bo trochę krzywo szedł.   
Naruto chwycił telefon i spojrzał na wyświetlacz, ale nikt do niego nie dzwonił. Już sam miał wybrać połączenie, ale po chwili zauważył, że ze sklepu wychodzi ktoś jeszcze.   
– Może w końcu powiesz mi, o co chodzi? – zapytał, gdy Shikamaru z butelką multiwitaminy w ręce podszedł do niego. Też najwyraźniej miał kaca.   
– Sorki, ale zapomniałem podładować telefon, więc musiałem się streszczać. – Shikamaru wziął porządny łyk i zaproponował Naruto, ale ten tylko machnął ręką. – Pamiętasz coś z wczoraj?  
– Tak… – westchnął Naruto, siadając na ławeczce pod przystankową wiatą. – I ściągałeś mi tutaj, żeby mnie o to zapytać?  
– Nie. – Shikamaru usiadł obok, opróżniając butelkę. – Rano dzwoniła do mnie Ino. Powiedziała, że Sasuke pytał o adres Saia. A wiesz, po tym co się stało…  
– Nie przypominaj mi. – Naruto zacisnął zęby. Po raz kolejny po alkoholu zrobił coś tak beznadziejnie głupiego, że aż szkoda było gadać. Tyle że tym razem Sasuke też miał w tym swój udział. I to taki, który dużo, bardzo dużo go kosztował.   
– A właśnie, że ci będę przypominał! Jak można grać o takie rzeczy? – Shikamaru pokręcił głową i trzepnął go plastikową butelką w głowę. – Ale daj mi powiedzieć do końca. Później Ino znalazła pod stołem jedną z kart Saia, musiał jej nie zauważyć. Ktoś chyba wylał tam jakiegoś drinka i się trochę odbarwiła. – Sięgnął do kieszeni i wyjął kartę – dziewiątkę trefl.  
Naruto przyjrzał się jej, nadal nie rozumiejąc, o co chodzi. Faktycznie, niebieski wzorek rewersu zmienił kolor na fioletowy, przechodzący prawie że w róż, ale co z tego? Już miał zamiar coś powiedzieć, ale wtedy to zauważył. Barwa zmieniła się prawie na całej karcie, poza... W rogu, gdzie kolor był najbardziej zmieniony, widać było ciągle niebieski znaczek, jakby jego alkohol nie odbarwił. Ledwo zauważalna mała dziewiątka i koniczynka.  
– Sai oszukiwał! – Naruto skoczył na równe nogi. – A to gnojek! Gdzie on mieszka? – zaczął rozglądać się, jakby Sai miał nagle pojawić się na w pobliżu, a wtedy on mógłby go stłuc na kwaśne jabłko.  
– Mam adres od Ino, to niedaleko. – Wskazał palcem wieżowiec postawiony już poza osiedlem domków jednorodzinnych. – Tak myślałem, że będziesz chciał wiedzieć od razu. Trochę się obawiałem, co może zrobić mu Sasuke, no wiesz…  
– Wiem. Już zrobił. I to coś kompletnie głupiego! – warknął Naruto. – Chodź, pójdziemy tam.

Kiedy Naruto dotarł z Shikamaru pod zapisany na kartce przez Ino adres, nie musiał się nawet zastanawiać, która to klatka czy piętro. Od razu rzuciła mu się w oczy stojąca pod zadaszonym parkingiem Honda Sasuke. I Sai! Pochylał się pod otwartą maską i coś tam majstrował.  
– Tyy! – Naruto od razu rzucił się w jego stronę i gdyby nie Shikamaru, który szybko zareagował, rozbiłby nos Saia o silnik samochodu.  
– Naruto? – Sai odwrócił się w jego stronę. Był naprawdę zdziwiony jego widokiem tutaj. – Myślałem, że już wszystko ustaliłem z twoim chłopakiem, wiesz ten samochód… Ale skoro tak cię do mnie ciągnie, to możemy ponegocjować. – Uśmiechnął się i wytarł ręce w zawieszony na masce ręcznik. – Mój współlokator co prawda jest w mieszkaniu, ale myślę, że nie będą mu przeszkadzać twoje jęki…  
Tym razem Naruto nie wytrzymał. Wyrwał się Shikamaru i wściekły jak cholera przywalił Saiowi w nos. Gnojek. Jak ktoś tu będzie jęczał, to on, ale z bólu!  
Sai, który chyba się tego nie spodziewał, machinalnie chwycił się za twarz. Cios był naprawdę mocny, więc krew z nosa poszła od razu. Teraz nawet na wargach czuł jej metaliczny smak. Ale nie zamierzał odpuszczać.  
– No, no – uśmiechnął się i zmrużył oczy. – W łóżku też jesteś tak brutalny? – zapytał, sięgając po chusteczki i wycierając krew.  
– O tym się nigdy nie przekonasz – warknął Naruto. Nie miał pojęcia, jak Sai to robił, ale wyglądał, jakby się tym wszystkim w ogóle nie przejmował. Uśmiechał się, jak gdyby rozbity nos wcale go nie ruszał. A to go jeszcze bardziej rozwścieczyło. – Jesteś zwykłym oszustem! – krzyknął i znów rzucił się na niego, ale tym razem Shikamaru powstrzymał go bardziej zdecydowanie i nie pozwolił się wyrwać.  
– Uspokój się! – Chwycił go mocno w pasie. – Chcesz znowu skończyć jak po bójce z Sasuke? Chcesz tak zniszczyć swoją karierę? Niedługo zawody!  
Słowo „zawody” najwyraźniej w końcu zadziałało, bo Naruto przestał się szarpać. Uspokoił się, nadal jednak patrzył na Saia spod byka.   
– Sai! – Shikamaru, który w końcu puścił Naruto, wyjął kartę i pokazał mu ewidentny dowód oszustwa. – Masz coś do powiedzenia? Widać, że były znaczone.  
– Jesteś zwykłym oszustem! – warknął Naruto. – Oddawaj kluczyki! To nie twój samochód!  
Shikamaru dopiero teraz zorientował się, co to za auto. Wcześniej raczej nie zwracał na to uwagi, a przez tę otwartą maskę po prostu nie poznał. Skupiał się raczej na powstrzymaniu Naruto przed zrobieniem czegoś głupiego. A teraz jemu samemu zrobiło się głupio. Jak mógł nie zauważyć! To była Honda Sasuke!  
– O co tu chodzi? – zapytał nieco już zirytowany.   
– Umówiliśmy się z Uchihą małą wymianę – powiedział Sai. Nic nie robił sobie z tego, że ktoś odkrył jego oszustwo, ale chwycił kartę z ręki Shikamaru, od razu zauważając odbarwienie. Znów się uśmiechnął, a po chwili zamknął maskę Hondy i rzucił Naruto kluczyki. – No dobra, masz, wydało się – wzruszył ramionami.   
– Zabrałeś Sasuke samochód za głupią grę? Jesteś nienormalny! – Naruto pokręcił głową i minął go, wsiadając za kierownicę. Ręce mu się trzęsły z wściekłości.  
– Nic nikomu nie zabrałem. – Sai spojrzał na niego lekko zdezorientowany, ale po chwili zrozumiał, co Naruto miał na myśli. No skoro tak myślał… będzie jeszcze ciekawiej. – Sam mi oddał – mruknął.   
Shikamaru, którego Naruto ponaglił klaksonem, też wsiadł do samochodu. Spojrzał jeszcze uważnie na Saia, który zarzucając sobie ręcznik na ramię, wracał do swojego bloku. Choć coś mu w tej historii nie pasowało. Będzie się musiał nad wszystkim zastanowić. Ale teraz…  
– Ty w ogóle umiesz jeździć? – zapytał Naruto, patrząc sceptycznie, kiedy ten zamiast jedynki, wrzucił wsteczny. Omal nie walnęli w inne auto.  
– Oczywiście, że umiem! – Naruto w końcu udało się wrzucić bieg i ruszyć z parkingu. – Odwiozę cię do akademika.

Sasuke obudził się około czwartej. Zaczynało się już ściemniać, więc mało co zobaczył, poza tym, że Naruto nadal nie było. Podniósł się i zapalił lampkę. Ten młotek wyszedł już ponad dwie godziny temu. Gdzie on do cholery był? Zerknął w stronę niezasłoniętego okna. Śnieg nadal padał, jakby chciał odrobić zaległości z poprzedniej zimy.   
Wstał z łóżka i chwycił kubek z zimną już kawą, gdy usłyszał pisk opon i głośny trzask. Westchnął. Znów jakiś niewydarzony kierowca. Machinalnie wyjrzał przez okno i zamarł. Na parkingu, w świetle latarni, zobaczył swoją Hondę, którą przed chwilą ktoś przywalił w słupek. Wyglądało to tak, jakby prawy reflektor był stłuczony. Po chwili dostrzegł, jak drzwi się otwierają i z auta wysiada Naruto, łapiąc się za głowę. O kurwa! Miał wrażenie, ze zaraz wypluje kawę, którą przed chwilą pił. Naruto i jego samochód. Samochód który… Przecież jego samochód był u Saia! Jeżeli Naruto nim przyjechał, to znaczyło…  
– Co ty, kurwa, zrobiłeś! – Rzucił się do drzwi, w ekspresowym tempie ubierając buty i kurtkę.  
Kiedy wybiegł na parking, Naruto pochylał się nad zbitym reflektorem. Chwycił go za kurtkę, odwracając w swoją stronę. Widział jego wzrok, znów to poczucie winy, jak wtedy, gdy zapytał go w auli przed wykładem o Hinatę.  
– Co ty zrobiłeś? – warknął.  
– Przepraszam, naprawdę nie chciałem. Tak jakoś wyszło. – Naruto przygryzł wargę. Umiał jeździć, ale przez te warunki pogodowe… No, cholera, po prostu nie zauważył tego słupka. Nie każdy od razu był mistrzem w parkowaniu.  
– Nie chciałeś? Tak jakoś wyszło? Naruto! – Sasuke wyglądał jakby się wściekł. – Nie wierzę, po prostu nie wierzę!   
– Przepraszam, no! Co mam jeszcze powiedzieć!  
– Naruto. Jeżeli ty i on… – Sasuke chwycił go mocniej za ramiona, wlepiając w niego morderczy wzrok.  
– O! – Do Naruto dopiero dotarło, co Sasuke ma na myśli. – Za kogo ty mnie masz, co? – obruszył się. No jeszcze tego brakowało.  
– To skąd masz mój samochód? – Sasuke spojrzał na niego sceptycznie. Tak naprawdę nie był w stanie uwierzyć, że Naruto mógłby go po tym wszystkim znowu zdradzić, ale co miał, do cholery, myśleć, gdy zobaczył tu swoje auto. Przecież mieli z Saiem umowę, nie oddałby go tak po prostu. A mina Naruto od razu dawała wrażenie, że czuje się winny.  
– A… – Naruto poczochrał się po włosach. – Okazało się, że Sai oszukiwał. Miał znaczone karty. Więc zabrałem samochód i… – znów westchnął. – Przepraszam, nie widziałem tego słupka!  
Sasuke najpierw spojrzał na niego z niezrozumieniem, a potem aż parsknął śmiechem, gdy zrozumiał, o co mu chodzi. I o co mu chodziło przez cały czas. O tę rozbitą lampę.  
– Ty idioto… – Przyciągnął go do siebie, nie zwracając uwagi, że ktoś może ich zobaczyć. – Po co ty żeś w ogóle tam szedł.  
– Głupie pytanie.– Naruto odsunął się lekko, żeby móc na niego spojrzeć. – Dałeś Saiowi swój samochód!   
– Wiesz, ty jesteś jednak młotkiem. Naprawdę myślałeś, że ot tak oddałbym komuś coś wartego kilkadziesiąt tysięcy? – Sasuke pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.   
– Sai mówił, że zrobiliście jakąś wymianę! Co to w ogóle ma znaczyć?!  
– Bo zrobiliśmy. – Sasuke uśmiechnął się. – Kojarzysz ten noworoczny wyścig za miastem, w tej dopiero co powstającej strefie ekonomicznej? – zapytał.  
Naruto kiwnął głową. Kiba coś ostatnio o tym gadał. Zawsze w nocy z pierwszego na drugiego stycznie odbywały się takie zawody. Niezbyt legalne, ale może nawet dzięki temu bardziej popularne. Brali w nich udział głównie studenci, ale też absolwenci. To był kolejny uniwersytecki zwyczaj, tak jak „Aleja Studentów”.  
– Dostał ten samochód na jeden wyścig, bo tym swoim złomkiem nie miałby szans – wyjaśnił Sasuke. – Jeden seks z tobą, za jeden wyścig moim samochodem. – Spojrzał na Naruto, który zrobił dziwną minę. – Nie mów mi, że naprawdę myślałeś…  
– Nieważne – burknął Naruto.   
Poczuł się jak kretyn. Jak on w ogóle mógł wymyślić sobie taką głupią teorię rodem z telenowel. Tylko… o ile wcześniej zdenerwował się o swoje przypuszczenia na temat tego, co zrobił Sasuke, to teraz… Coś mu się przypomniało. Ile jego chłopak byłby w stanie dla niego zrobić?  
– Wiesz, że nadal nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie.  
– Jakie pytanie? – Sasuke, który pochylił się, zbierając potłuczony reflektor, nie miał pojęcia, o czym on mówi.   
– Wtedy, gdy mnie… gdy się rozstaliśmy – poprawił się, bo nie chciał użyć stwierdzenia: „gdy mnie rzuciłeś”. – Czy gdybyśmy się wtedy nie pogodzili i odebrałbyś ten telefon od Kiby, no wiesz, że miałem wypadek, zareagowałbyś jakoś?  
– A jak sądzisz, młotku? – Sasuke wrzucił części lampy do bagażnika. Jutro będzie musiał się tym zająć.   
– I co byś wtedy zrobił? – Naruto pojawił się tuż za nim, chuchając ciepłym oddechem w szyję.   
Sasuke mruknął aprobująco. To było bardzo przyjemne, zwłaszcza, że na dworze panował mróz. I to taki, od którego prawie zamarzły mu uszy.  
– Przyjechałbym i własnoręcznie cię dobił – powiedział i zmarszczył brwi, zauważając że zderzak też jest uszkodzony. Miał lekkie wgniecenie i zdarty lakier.   
– Ja pytam na poważnie, a ty z tego kpisz! – westchnął Naruto, ale widząc wzrok Sasuke utkwiony w zderzaku, odpuścił. Głupio mu było przez tę stłuczkę. – Oddam ci za naprawę, jak tylko znajdę jakąś pracę.  
– Wolałbym inny sposób rekompensaty. – Sasuke odwrócił się i pocałował go krótko. Wychodziło na to, że już wszystko między nimi było w porządku. Nawet bardziej niż w porządku, dlatego, ignorując resztę szkła, zamknął samochód i popchnął Naruto w stronę klatki schodowej. – Możemy zacząć od zaraz.


End file.
